A cruel kind of agony
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: There are different kinds of agony including the way it is felt by others. The way it is experienced is not always the same. Pain is hard but one that can be tolerated to certain points and it's gentle to a point. It is a alarm being raised that a wound needs to be changed. Then there is the cruel kind of agony where it is extremely difficult to stop what is happening.
1. Pretty man

The embedded cut made by the strange alien spiders was on the right side of his back. Smith was in personal agony. Undergoing a transformation from human to something else, something deadlier, and sinister. He didn't need to be told by the Robinsons what had happened.

His mind had ran through a single scenario that lead his future self to this point. He had killed Penny, Judy, and Maureen then manipulated the boy into making a time traveling device. What for was to save his living skin rather than being glued to the ship. Given what he had become, it had become off the table. Not a option.

Blarp was the most creepy monkey that Smith had ever seen and perhaps the most terrifying. The monkey could blend anywhere with given success. And the larger pregnant Blarp had delivered another Blarp. Blarp Junior was as terrifying as its mother. The mother wasn't as terrifying as the little one, that Smith could admit to, while he observed the large one placing a suction cupped finger onto his head.

The older Blarp had a concerned look among its beautiful, gorgeous features.

"I'm sorry, madame," Smith apologized. "where I am going. . ." he sighed. "You can't go with."

"Pretty man," Blarp said.

"Yes, yes, yes," Smith said. "I used to be pretty. . wasn't I?"

The older Blarp tilted its head.

"Point is, I am not going to be beautiful," Smith lifted the gorilla's finger off his head. "and I don't want the Robinson's to see it," he placed his hand onto his hip. "So the next space station that we cross or planet for that matter. I am. . . I am leaving."

The older Blarp tapped on the top of his head.

"Smart man," the older Blarp said.

"If I stayed, I would have killed them," Smith said. "There is no cure aboard this ship," he looked down. "I can't throw myself into the sun because they would confine me and then leave me be in the wretched room." he looked up toward the Gorilla like being. "I am not going to let the children see my transformation into a real monster."

"You're not a monster," came Robot behind him. "Not now, at least."

Smith sighed then closed his eyes.

"Shut it, you bubble-headed booby, " Smith said.

"Doctor Smith, you have more chances of getting cured than before," Robot said.

"I think not," Smith said. "Previous stops indicate I am a first."

"But if that is what you want, not to repeat history. . ." Robot said. "I will stand aside."

"For the sake of the Robinsons," Smith said.

"For their sake," Robot said, ominously. There was a pause as the robots head whirred. "I missed seeing you."

"Which me?" Smith asked, turning toward Robot.

"That face," Robot said.

"Human face," Smith said, rubbing along his chin. "Not going to have it much long."

"It happened over decades," Robot said. "You had dysphoria, angst, and you tried to take your life in the beginning."

"But Will stopped me," Smith said.

"No, Doctor Smith," Robot said. "I did."

"Why would someone like you be interested in stopping my counterpart?" Smith asked.

"He needed a parent," Robot said.

"A backstabbing parent?" Smith asked.

"You were the only one around," Robot said.

"AFTER I KILLED THEM?" Smith shouted. "Those poor women were there."

"Will Robinson required the hands of someone to teach him things I didn't know at the time," Robot said.

"You should have let me done it," Smith said, his hands trembling in fists. "You are the worst navigational, recreational, cylon, substitute worker, and parent I met!" he shook his finger at the taller machine. "You are a _ninny_!"

"I was not programmed to parent," Robot said.

"You have become a person, Robot," Smith said. "Didn't you ever stop to think of that?"

"I am a Robot," Robot said.

"You helped them escape," Smith said, approaching Robot with his hands clasped behind his back. "That is the difference between a robot and a non-sapient robot."

The robot's head bobbed down.

"I see. . ." Robot said.

"Be a better friend to them than I was to them," Smith said.

Robot's head bobbed back up.

"I will, Doctor Smith," Robot said. "I can't help but believe you'll be missed."

"I hardly think so," Smith said. "A stowaway will hardly be missed."

"Stowaways have records of being remembered," Robot said.

"I don't belong with humans anymore and you know that," Smith said. "The professor, the major, and William know that." Smith nodded to himself. "It's only a matter of time when I do it."

Smith walked past Robot with a depressed walk.

"Sad man," the older Blarp said, as the little new Blarp Junior was wrapped around its forearm.

"A dead man walking," Robot said, as the little Blarp jumped on to its head. "Danger, danger!" he waved his long arms in the air rolling from side to side. "Alien monkey is on my head!"


	2. The snake slithers away into the field

"Cool!" Will said.

"A space station?" Penny said. "How great. Maybe they have chocolate, popcorn, oh, oh, oh, oh, maybe they have banana saplings."

"One thing at a time," John said. "We need currency that they accept."

Smith poked his head from behind Robot.

"Is it safe?" Smith asked, cowering.

Don rolled his eyes then yanked the doctor from behind Robot.

"This is a space station," West said. "You should act like a professional."

"Oh, and get scratched again by another insect?" Smith asked. "I hardly see the reason why I was forced to come along." He folded his arms.

"Because we don't trust a stowaway to stay on the ship," John said. "Alpha Prime is our destination and nothing is going to stop us."

"Except getting supplies," Smith said.

"Badum tush," Penny said, mockingly.

"Penny," Maureen said.

"You should get a drum set for dramatic effect," Penny said.

"Actually," Smith said. "That is not a bad idea."

"Rebellious Smith is something I didn't think I would see," West said, as Smith walked off.

"Will, Robot, make sure he doesn't try to steal!" John said.

Smith looked over in the direction of the Robinsons for one last time from behind a station.

Don was grinning with one arm wrapped on Judy's shoulder. Maureen was looking at the glowing screen with curiosity tapping on her chin. Blarp, the prime one, was on Penny's shoulder but very visible. Robot's head whirred toward Smith as everyone was distracted with each other. _They are going to be successful in their mission in the long run_ , Smith thought, _after many sacrifices._ Even pain that was better than the one of watching a monster be born in their ship. Their worst nightmare. Smith had a small nod to himself then strolled away into the large crowd.

He took off the jacket then placed it onto the nearby chair taking a quick abrupt turn from where he had been going. Smith ducked into a building then stepped aside waiting to see if Robot and Will didn't follow. Sure enough he saw them pass by with Will calling for him. It wasn't as painful exiting their lives as one would think. It was the easiest mission that he had done. It was for them, after all. They didn't deserve to be living around a monster.

"Oh, a volunteer?" came a deep, yet scary voice.

Smith turned toward the source of the voice.

"Browsing customer, you twat," Smith said, glaring toward the tall being with tusks coming out of his mouth and covered in golden tattoos contrasting against the light blue skin.

The tall being leaned forward in the direction of Smith.

"You'll do," he took a strange cigarette device from his voice. "I am testing something. Could help you and then it might not."

"How may it help me?" Smith asked.

"Whatever problems you have, it'll be gone," the strange man put a large device onto the table then propped it.

"All of my problems?" Smith asked.

"All of them," the strange individual turned toward Smith. "They don't call me the problem solver for nothing. . . Mr?"

"Doctor Smith," Smith said. "Zachary Smith."

"Doctor Smith, hmm," the stranger puffed a ring of smoke out as his eyes glowed. "I have heard of you."

"Oh, how could you have heard of me?" Smith asked, feeling deeply concerned. His cowardly half screamed to run out and risk rejoining the Robinsons. But he reminded himself, that he was doing it for them. Much as he love to stay and find a way home, he didn't have the luxury of time on his side. He was pressed against the wall staying out of the way. "I haven't been running around out of the Jupiter."

"There are stories of a family being lost in space with a stowaway. A family still thriving after a month in space. Sort of inspiring for space hippies," the tall man waved the gray device then put it into his mouth. "and for people who want to live in space rather than planet side. Tales of you saving the Robinsons is widespread. You're making a new business come out."

"No, no, no, I didn't save them," Smith shook his hands. "They saved themselves."

"I find that hard to believe from a family of scientists," the strange blue man straightened the device on the counter.

Smith ducked in the nick of time as Robot and Will walked past.

"Scientists have the backing of logic," Smith said, in a lowered voice. The tall blue man knelt down to the human. "I have been mulling about as a coward." the tall blue man puffed smoke into Smith's face. Smith waved the smoke out of his way. "Could you please mind your smoking?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're actually the Doctor Smith," he put the device back into his mouth. "You really have a problem," he stood up to his feet. "I can fix that."

"Deadly or leaving me alive?" Smith asked.

"Leaving you to tell the tale," the blue man turned away going into the back end of the shop. "Doctor."

Smith stood up to his feet then followed the strange alien. Smith rubbed his fingers looking over his shoulder. His back itched like hell. If he itched it just a little more it might make the transforming infection spread throughout his body more than it had in recent weeks. It now covered ten percent of his back. Lying on his side became a necessity to prevent himself from rubbing his back against the floor repeatedly. Smith looked around at the collection that the fixer upper had. The alien came went through a oddly shaped doorway. Smith came into the room tagging along. Smith looked around in awe at lantern like objects that were glowing inside with translucent tubes connecting all over the place. It was like a tree that connected everywhere starting from the base.

"What a beautiful creation," Smith said.

"Thank you," the strange blue alien said, distantly.

"You are a scientist," Smith remarked.

"Uh huh," came the reply.

"What question brought you here?" Smith asked, looking around in awe.

"How do I power my shop without paying taxes," earned a chuckle from Smith.

"They must be high," Smith commented.

"Higher than yours," the strange blue alien said. "Over here, Doctor Smith."

Smith came over toward the blue-golden alien man.

"What is that?" Smith asked, gesturing toward the screen that showed a CGI barrier.

"A form of multiphastic barrier only its between universes," the strange blue alien said. "It is weakest in this bar here." he pointed on the screen then tapped on it lightly. "I need data on whether or not it is any different than this one," he picked up a wrist brace that had circular buttons to to it all around. It reminded Smith of the bracelets back on Earth. "If I can bring a person from here to there with a full bill of health then this will prove to the science community that it is safe."

"Safe," Smith shuddered. "Safe for who?"

"Visitors," the strange blue alien said, looking over. "you may even be able to return."

"What if my infliction returns?" Smith asked.

"You personality will remain the same, Doctor Smith," the strange blue alien said.

"Not that," Smith said. "my bug cut."

"I am certain it will not," the strange blue alien said. "You will be a free man."

"I hope so," Smith said. "After I am free, perhaps . . . I will seek a way to go home. No matter how destructive it is to itself." He grimaced. "And be taken in for espionage. It's better than being out in space."

"If you say so," the blue alien handed the wrist brace to Smith. "This will be your ticket back. It can be used only two times."

"Why two?" Smith asked, holding the wrist brace. He looked up toward the blue alien. "Why not ten?"

"Staying somewhere you do not belong is not wise," the blue alien said. "everything might be too different there. If there's another you alive and well, you'll know instantly and you will have to leave immediately. Status quo will try to kill you or send you back home. That's what I call it at least." the blue alien shrugged, his lip piercing sticking out. "Everyone calls it karma."

The blue alien typed onto the computer and then the wrist brace became tight on Smith's wrist. Smith stared at the screen that showed where he was and where he had to go, willingly. Smith looked up toward the individual with skepticism. The blue alien wore a reassuring, confident face giving him the thumbs up. Smith forced a smile returning the gesture. Apparently thumbs up was a universal gesture. It was a shame that Smith might not be able to see more of this facility in its entirety. It was a marvelous piece of science. The blue alien turned away with Smith in tow. Smith was escorted to the doorway of the store then given a wave.

"How do I know it will let me in?" Smith asked.

"When it glows green," the blue alien said

"And red?" Smith inquired.

"You're a dead man," the blue alien said.

" _I am_ a dead man!" Smith replied.

"No, you're not," the blue alien said.

"Why can't everything be simple? I hate complications." Smith grumbled then looked at his memory of the map.

Smith made his way down the crowded street looking around warily for the Robinsons. He wished them luck getting to Alpha Prime but he feared it was a lost cause. It was the ark of the covenant to Alpha Prime. A planet that would never be reached. They would be searching for it until their dying day. Smith picked out a colorful black vest that had pockets from a hangar and a purple shirt without paying. He changed into the long sleeved undershirt in a place that cameras could not spot him. He tossed aside the dark gray shirt to the ground as he buttoned up the vest. Black and purple went well together in his experience. He dropped Jupiter 2 equipment onto tables purposely to be found on later inspections. Smith speed walked his way to the bar that had a neon pink sign that read as clear as day 'SMYTH'S BAR'. Smith looked up in shock then shook his head.

"Smith!" West called.

Smith didn't turn around as he went through the doorway.

The bracelet's rounded additions glowed green as he went inside.

"Come back here, you little shit!" West ran into the bar then came to a stop when he couldn't see the man.

West looked around searching for the doctor high and low with his eyes trained for the man.

"Don," Judy said, coming to his side. "Let him go."

"I would when I know he is not up to no good," West said. "He is not in here."

"I don't see him," Judy said. "Like he never went at all."

"Whoever has him is going to be wishing they never heard of him," West said. "Good luck on them."

"Dad is not going to like this," Judy said worringly.

"Trust me, Judy," West said, with a smile toward the woman. "He will. Not our problem anymore."


	3. A snake's interruption

Smith landed on his feet then scrambled up looking back and anticipated the arrival of the major. He never came in. Smith pressed himself against the wall with a pant. He had done it. He had done it. He sighed in relief, lowering his head. A safety hazard had successfully made the escape. They never were going to be able to thank him later. He heard a commotion from afar. Smith looked up to see colorful lights. People in strange clothes, far unique alien individuals, and there were dancing women on the tables. There were two men who stood out at a bar sharing drinks and clean shaven. They looked strangely familiar. Who ever they were, they were better off. Smith tried to take the wrist brace off only to find it wouldn't budge. A fine piece of science was attached to him and he couldn't remove it.

How _annoying._

How insanely clever to give him the option of going back.

Almost wish it had been him who had invented the device.

Smith looked over to see a young red head bolting into the room.

"Dad!" the young boy came to the man. "DAD, DAD, DAD!"

Smith counted his blessings to have pulled it off.

Speaking of pulling off: He had to find a mirror, and now.

He surveyed the scene as a young woman in a bright colorful dress came in slamming the door open on him making Smith bolt toward the nearest exit. He had gone used to fleeing when a door aggressively shut on him. He came into the bathroom then turned around. He lifted the shirt and the vest up looking over while carefully holding it up. The young man from inside entered the room then went over to one of the stalls. Smith stopped raising the two pieces as he stared at his injury. Smith wanted to fall and never wake up. He slid his outfit down then turned around and looked down toward the sink. He turned one of the circular items and water poured out. He splashed water onto his face multiple times as a tall man came to his side.

"Hey, something wrong?"

Smith shook his head with his hands on the side of the sink.

"This is a wretched existence of hell and agony," Smith replied.

"So what's up with the back?" came the inquiring question.

Smith smacked the man's hand before it could reach to the back.

"Don't you touch it!" Smith snapped. "My back is delicate."

"I knew someone who used that excuse a lot," the man replied.

"My pain is real," Smith said, in a sad like manner.

"Sorry if I insinuated otherwise," the man apologized.

"Oh how I could I have used the excuse," The strange blue scientist made a promise. A promise that was unable to be kept. It felt like he had been snatched of asking first if there was a way to die on the mission. He could have asked but he got what he wanted. Far away from the Robinsons. He looked toward the mirror. "Oh, the pain. . . the horrid _pain_."

Smith straightened himself up.

"Where do you get colorful shirts like that?" the man asked.

"I got it from a hangar," Smith replied. "Madigan street, Madowski street. Right by the accessories station."

"So that is what they are selling," the man said. "Could use some new shirts."

"You might just like them," Smith said, looking over toward the man in a green shirt with shoulder bands that were in three colors. Smith looked over from the man shaking his head. "They are comfortable."

Smith let go of the sink then turned off the water. The man was cleaning his hands as Smith made a slow walk toward the door. Smith remembered the non-human face that he had been unfortunate to see. A face that he prayed that he would never again see. He opened the door leading into the hallway. He looked over to see the strange blue man with the golden markings on him approaching the man still talking to the red head. Smith dug his feet in, his anger rising at the lying, backstabbing scientist. By the looks of it, he was in uniform taking out a long white item with two restraints. The other man came out to see Smith speedwalking toward the strange blue individual.

Laws could be different regarding assaulting intergalactic police officers.

Smith didn't care, he was here to give him a punch to the face and kick him after falling.

Long as he got the variation of a death penalty then everything was good by the man's book.

"Hello, good fellow," Smith said. "Do you happen to like science?"

The tall, blue-golden man with tusks turned toward the man.

"Yes," the strange blue man said. "I do."

"And do you have irritation with the science community?" Smith asked, as the white cuffs were lowered.

The man and child were puzzled by the abrupt interruption.

"Yes," the strange blue man said.

Smith looked over toward the two humans with a smile.

"You might want to run," Smith then turned his attention onto the strange blue man then delivered a sharp punch to the face. He turned toward them briefly. "Quickly."

The man was taller than the other man about three inches as he stood up then grabbed the shoulder of the red head. Smith was seemingly surrounded by giants in comparison to the Robinsons. The three colorfully dressed humans fled out of the bar. Smith ducked a punch from the intergalactic police officer then guzzled down a glass holding a finger up at the officer. Smith dropped the glass then delivered a kick spin knocking down the intergalactic police officer to his knees. The intergalactic officer took out a long, gray stick. Smith picked up a chair using it as his shield as everyone held their breath staying out of the way. Smith eyed the intergalactic police officer then over toward that was set behind him then to the other tables.

"Give it up," the intergalactic police officer said.

"You should say that," Smith said.

"I have the Intergalactic authority here and no one is willing to risk punishment," the intergalactic police officer said

"Except I, apparently," Smith said.

"Drop the chair," the intergalactic police officer requested.

"Why?" Smith asked, innocently.

"So I can cuff you," the intergalactic police officer said.

"No," Smith said.

"Drop the chair," the intergalactic police officer said.

"Why should I when you can shoot me?" he shook his head. "That is not how you treat a criminal."

"Just drop it!" the intergalactic police officer said.

"Now, is this a fair fight, sir?" Smith asked.

"No," the intergalactic police officer said.

"This is how I feel when I have the advantage," Smith snickered then jumped onto a nearby chair then smacked the head of the intergalactic police officer sending him falling to the ground.

Smith put the object down with his anger gone. He dusted his hands off walking around the body. The shorter man that he had seen in the mens room was set in the middle of the hall with a shocked look on his face. Smith checked for a pulse on the side of the neck. Smith sighed, relieved. He looked down to see a small screen that indicated how it worked. Smith scanned the holographic screen as he stood up resisting the urge to scratch his back. It seemed that the way he entered this universe was the only way back to his universe. All of the rounded additions were transparent. Smith looked over in the direction of the other door and bolted. Bars were not the kind of place he liked to be caught in. When Smith opened the door, he saw a familiar hunk of machinery with black accordion like arms that had red claws attached.

"You bubble-headed booby!" Smith said. Heated, crimson anger were in those words. "You said you would step aside for them!"

It was a long but short moment before Robot responded.

"Doctor. . . _Doctor Smith_?" Robot asked, raising his bobbed transparent helm up in shock as his grill glowed. "This does not compute. This does not compute."

Smith ran out of the doorway speeding by the Robot that turned in his direction.


	4. A different take

Smith heard a loud and high pitched whistle being blown.

He fled into the city limits passing by people of different species - he sent some falling with unexpected shoving - sprinting through them.

 _The fleeing of Doctor Zachary Smith! Undignified!_

Smith fled into a alley then paused in his tracks coming to a abrupt halt and panted at a dead end.

"Turn around and freeze!"

He turned around facing the officers behind him.

"Hello, dear officers," Smith replied, his hands linked behind his back and tilted his head. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You assaulted a intergalactic law enforcer."

Each of them held a strange thin long pistol with rings around them that were transparent and each of them were beginning to glow a soft purple in strange colorful jumpsuits.

"I am sure that violence isn't necessary."

"Show us your hands!"

Smith held his hands up in surrender.

"Behind your head."

He did as instructed then they approached him with cuffs and, with certain pain, forced his hands down and slipped the restraints in.

Then Smith was guided over in to a unexpected booth and watched as the doors closed on the world he had tried to escape.

* * *

Smith was kept in a white cell with other criminals that wore gray and red two piece uniforms. Smith, however, was not in the same kind. The authorities acted as though they had crossed with paths with him before as he cowered. Calling him by 273 rather than calling him a John Doe. He had no idea why they called him a number. Perhaps he was not used to the way things were ran in the Intergalactic Judicial system. He didn't know and he didn't like to know. Having to explain why he attacked a officer would be a difficult thing to explain in the first place. He sat in a chair with his hands cupped together and his eyes closed in a state of rest.

"756498273, you have a visitor."

Smith stood up then two intergalactic officers appeared into the room.

"It sounds like my counterpart must have been up to no good," Smith said. "that pleases me."

The forcefield lowered as he carefully got himself up to his feet then made his way toward the group.

"This is a new shirt," Smith said. "Please don't roughen it up."

"We rough up whatever we like to," came the sneering reply.

"Hm, then we on equal footing," Smith replied.

* * *

The room was simple and colorful. There were several tables where convicts were speaking with others of different species. Smith shuddered at the red and green woman with fangs sticking up from her mouth staring at him. It brought up a bad memory of a individual who attempted to take over the Jupiter 2 with him on it and intimidating him. They were too loud. And so, Smith had to be the one to take the heist into a downward spiral. The Jupiter 2 would have been lost had it not for him. And people like her looked uglier from his universe. He looked over toward the woman then shuddered again. He looked over to see the two men from earlier were sitting at the same table. Oh dear, he attracted attention to him.

"Hello," came the taller man.

"Have you ever faced a heist by a pig," Smith asked.

"I had a prison sentence with one," the shorter man said. "regeneratable."

"I can't say I have," the taller man said.

"Good, don't let them aboard," Smith said. "Good guarentee they are a space pirate."

"Why did you come in and stop my arrest?" The taller man asked.

"You didn't seem the type to be arrested," Smit remarked.

"Don't evade the question, 273," the shorter man said, in a mildly teasing manner.

"Well," Smith shrugged. "I don't remember doing that."

"I saw you do it," the taller man said.

"Did I?" Smith asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Yes," the taller man said. "With my own two eyes."

"And mine," the shorter man said.

"I have been in here for three days," Smith said. "The most hospitality I have ever been shown in my career. Well, the Millennial wars were harsh," the two men had baffled looks. "I am not from this universe."

"I figured that much," the taller man said. "Why did you leave it?"

"It started a month ago," Smith started. "My employer stranded me aboard a vessel I had purposely sabotaged. It was the most advanced vessel made that survived terrorist attacks to prevent it from going off. They called it the Jupiter 2," he didn't notice the grins that grew on the men's faces. "It was for the sake of Alpha Prime. What we did to Earth," he closed his eyes. "History would repeat itself." he closed his eyes. "got a nasty hand scar because of it." he held his palm up showing a unique trail of scars. "And then I had the luxury of being lost in space with a bunch of colonists," Smith started to laugh at himself rubbing his forehead. "The Robinsons, oh dear. I am glad I don't need to be there anymore."

"What makes you say that?" the shorter man asked, his demeanor returned to serious.

"Because I am a monster, turning into one anyway, and there is no cure for it," Smith said.

"Not when you have the power for it," the shorter man said.

"No, that is not what I mean," Smith said.

"Then what do you mean?" the taller man asked.

"They came aboard this vessel with a Hydroponics that was a forest. A beautiful one. Enough sustenance to sustain a entire colony," Smith said. "Which is where we came across Blarp. There was only one of its kind there and that was Blarp. A baby alien gorilla. I think it is able to reproduce asexually or there is some kind of complications," he shook his head. "It's a mystery how I was able to save the mother and the baby. That came after our departure from the exploding planet."

"Exploding planet," the shorter man said.

"Yes," Smith said.

"Was there a miner mining for Cosmodium down there?" the shorter man said.

"That's not a element," Smith said.

"Actually, it is," the taller man said.

"Really?" Smith asked. He noticed the men clenching their hands onto the table.

"It gives planets life," the taller man said. "Anything, really."

"Anyway, Professor Robinson dragged me along," he shook his head in disgust. "He could have left me behind in the room that I was kept in. What a idiot. I wasn't necessary but no, they didn't trust me in a room with remotely nothing to sabotage. The children and wife were on the bridge far away from me. Nothing I could possibly do from where I was kept," he rolled his eyes, with his arms folded. "Oh, the tragedy of not doing the right thing." The taller man was contemplating that when the shorter man faked a cough.

"What happened after the hydroponics?" the taller man asked.

"We were attacked by insects. Spider like insects," Smith said. "The starcharts were uploaded to the Jupiter 2 before our departure. We lost our advanced version of the robot trying to kill the spiders. As the doors closed, one of the spiders legs leaped at me!" he bolted forward holding his hands out surprising the two men. He leaned back, cupping his hands together onto the table, as the guards eyed him suspiciously. "It seemed like time was going slower. As though I was going to die there in the middle of those dysfunctional family. A father who hardly pays attention to his son, a daughter who is in her goth stage, and I hate my universe more than you ever know," he shook his hands. His hands were trembling. "If you have seen half of what I have seen you would understand."

"We would," the taller man said. "If I were a busy father, I still would have found time for my family."

"Fortunately, I am never going to be a father," Smith said. "Count myself blessed for being sterile."

"Fatherhood comes in different ways," the shorter man said. "Like adoption."

"My partner put that on the table before I left," Smith said.

"You had a partner?" the taller man asked, as though he were shocked.

"Anyway, I was stabbed in my back by the pesky leg. We destroyed the enemy ship, crash landed on a planet, found several time bubbles. The professor and the major went in, only after having a fist fight regarding command," the two men burst out laughing, "and Mrs Robinson had to shove them apart. That madame deserved a better universe for her. Such a good cook, a good mother, and a very good leader when the men were away." the two went silent while listening in. "William and I went on to see what was going on. I rested along the way because my back is delicate, you see, and- and-and. . ." Smith came to a stop closing his eyes at the haunting, disturbing memory. The fog drifting in the scenery. The dead like trees looming over. The voice that was speaking but never there.

"You can stop if you want," the taller man said

"I found their graves. The women's graves. I can distinctively remember Penny's voice from her video diary dangling from the . . " Smith took a emotional deep breath then exhaled. "I didn't let that dear child see it." he shook his head. "I didn't tell him but I suppose he found out for himself while I was out. I was tossed by my future me down a hole. We came to the future Jupiter 2. Older and perhaps more advanced. I took the gun and did my usual charade to going home. Only then was I. . ."

"Were you what?" The taller man asked.

Smith had a long look toward him.

"Have you ever seen yourself as a monster?" Smith asked.

The taller man shook his head.

"Not really," the taller man said.

Smith brought over a pen then sketched out himself rather quickly.

"This what I become if I do not die," Smith said, sliding it forward. "Afterwards, I seeked for ways to cure my ailment."

"And?" the shorter man asked, looking up.

"Incurable," Smith said.

The taller man looked disturbed.

"That doesn't look like a man," the taller man said.

"Professor Robinson had the opportunity to kill it," Smith said. "So a month later, I came to a space station. A robot colleague of mine had promised me to stay out of the way. To let me go, so to speak, to guarantee their safety. I did not want to transform in front of the children, you see?"

"I would have done that too," the taller man said.

"I took a risk to escape that could possibly remove the threat," Smith said. "I succeed, somewhat, but with my curse."

"Which is why you punched a Intergalactic police officer," the shorter man said.

"Yes," Smith said, with a nod.

The two men exchanged a knowing glance then back toward him.

"I never thought of you as a bold man, Doctor Smith," the taller man said.

The color drained from his face.

"You happened to stop the officer from making a wrong arrest," came the shorter man. "Turns out there were bad paperwork. A doppleganger was walking around with the Professor's face, can you believe that?" It occurred to Smith the shorter man was Don. Only a little bit more likable at best. "They mixed him up."

"I'm doomed," Smith placed his head onto his hands. "I didn't feel there was another me."

"That is because he died saving us," John, the taller one, said.

Smith looked up toward the two men.

"Was it bugs?" Smith said.

"No. It was getting us out of a bad situation," John said. "Namely Will."

"Which bad situation?" Smith said. "That child likes to go out and find danger."

"I share the same feeling," came the laugh. "Which mostly applied to you."

"We buried him the same day you came in," Don said.

Smith was about to reach back and scratch himself but he yanked his hand back.

"Don't interfere," Smith said. "Please," briefly reaching his hand out to John's forearm but Smith yanked it back mid way. "Let me die."

"We owe you a hundred times over," John said. "We're not losing hope."

"You did," Smith said. "You and Mrs Robinson had a discussion about it. You thought I wasn't there, I was there in the ceiling keeping a watch out for the invasive plants. I truly did not intend to overhear and did not want to hear perhaps the most hopeful man say that."

"We wouldn't have that kind of discussion aboard the Jupiter 2," John said.

"Technology is not my friend," Smith said. "Do you and your family a favor and spare becoming attached to your dear friend Smith's counterpart."

"You know, every time you speak, I see him all over you," Don said. "yet, younger."

"Wars tend to make people climb the ranks faster, Major," Smith said.


	5. Discussing a snake

The Robinsons were gathered at a table. The children were seated side by side at the long side. There was a notable gap in the group as though there was one of them missing. Will was holding onto his hands and rubbed his thumb against his left hand. Behind the empty chair rested the Robot. The children wore concerned looks on their faces. Maureen held onto Judy's hand.

"Just what we suspected, it is Doctor Smith," John said.

"Didn't we bury him?" Maureen asked.

"We had," John said. "Our version, at least."

"Why did he leave?" Judy asked, as Penny was processing it. "Surely they welcomed him."

"He has a death sentence on him," John said. "He's turning into a monster."

"A monster," Will said. "I bet it is not scary as the monsters we faced."

"It is," John said, slipping forth the piece of paper to the boy. "That's why he left."

Will looked up from the sinister, scary looking image sliding it over toward his siblings.

"He doesn't look that much scary," Will said. "he looks sublime."

"Oh my-" Judy slid it toward Penny. "No wonder he left."

"Unlike our Smith, he has more of a backbone," John said, as Penny slid it to Maureen.

"I miss our cowardly Doctor Smith," Maureen said.

"Me too," Will said.

"Me three," Judy agreed.

"He can never be replaced," Don said, as Maureen slid to Judy. Judy did not look as she slid the paper over to Don. "the least we can do is plead for a pardon because he is facing a death sentence already."

"He wants it," the Robot said. "Let him. If he is doing it for the Robinsons then I am sure our cowardly Smith would have done the same."

"I am unsure if our Smith had that much of a backbone. . . But, keeping his plans from us?" John said. "That would have been Doctor Smith of him to do that."

"But he can't be Doctor Smith," Penny said. "he is not exactly the kind to punch in open public."

The Robot's head bobbed up.

"Only Doctor Smith calls me bubble-headed booby!" the Robot insisted. "That big sack of poop," the Robot's head whirred. "what a lying lump. To think I praised him at his funeral," John and Don slowly started to laugh in return as the grill glowed. "Praised him!"

The Robinsons erupted into laughter at the Robot's comment.


	6. Pain from loss lingers

Will looked at the space pod tracing along the metal on a alien planet. He looked over to the side, the familiar colors of the USA flag still there. The USA remaining bold as the metal. The J-2A remained useful and incredibly relevant to the Robinsons. Will remembered the final trip that Smith had taken. The damned registry, 277-2211-1A, remained bright.

 _The rest of the Robinsons were held within a dome looking on as Doctor Smith observed the scene. The Robot was manning the Jupiter 2 while Smith went gone down the stairs leaving the door open behind him. Smith approached the dome unaware the Robinsons were right in front of him then turned around to face the captor. The two individuals speaking but words could not be heard from Smith. Smith, who normally screamed, cried for help, and ran away at the sign of danger stood in the face of it while tapping his fingers together._

"Will," a voice jerked him out of thought.

Will turned toward the source of the voice.

"Hey, Don," Will said.

"I know you are feeling guilty about it," Don said.

"Had I not been trying to get my new shoes out it then Doctor Smith would still be alive," Will lamented.

"With the way he was going, it was bound to happen. . . one way or another," Don said. "That cowardly act could have gotten him killed."

"He did die a couple of times," Will said.

"And he miraculously came back," Don said. "Had a couple tricks up his sleeves." Don had a fond smile at the memories.

"I don't think he would have left without making a goodbye," Will said.

"Sometimes people make hard choices, Will," Don said. "if he talked to you then he would have never left."

"Really?" Will asked.

"Time and time again when you put your neck out for him, he came to your rescue," Don said. "Remember last week how he came out complaining about his bed?"

"Yeah, it broke," Will said. "stuck in the wall."

"More like glitched," Don said. Will looked over toward Don and Don winked back.

"No," Will shook his head. "you didn't."

"I was curious when he would start accusing everyone. Doctor Smith is a very entertaining man, you haven't noticed," Don said. "I never got to see it as Ship 362 connected to the Jupiter 2."

"I remember," Will said, looking toward the pod. "Doctor Smith was the first one out."

"Smith crashed on a bed in one of their rooms while we were updating our starcharts in accordance to what they had gathered," Don said. "They had a course for Earth, enough fuel for the trip, and he decided to stay with them. I am not ashamed to say it didn't break my heart. It relieved me, because for a moment there, I believed he was going back to Earth and never again be in trouble."

"He would be in big trouble, anyway," Will said. "He would have been court martialed."

"Yes, yes," Don said. "but he would have been happy."

Don looked toward the shuttle pod.

"I tried convincing him to come back," Will said. "because something wasn't right. Not that it would be boring and uneventful without him," he had a emotional sigh. "I-I-I-I. . . I would have missed him."

"You couldn't let him go with shady people," Don said.

"I didn't mean to bring Penny along," Will said. "She wasn't supposed to come with."

"And nor was the Robot," Don said. "He obeyed my orders to make sure you are okay."

"We were okay in the end," Will said. "It's not fair how he won't have a trial that we can attend. And that he doesn't have a defense attorney," Don placed a hand onto Will's shoulder. "He might not be _our_ Doctor Smith but it is a unfair trial."

"The Intergalactic Judicial System is figuring that part out," Don said. "There's nothing we can do for him."

"And maybe visit him in that hot quadrant?" Will asked. "I don't want to watch him die again."

"He won't die because of you, Will," Don assured him.

"It feels like that way," Will said.

"You had nothing to do that," Don said. Will looked over toward Don. "I am sure of it. He said so himself."

"Did he lie?" Will asked.

"Not yet, at least," Don said. "He may be a two timer just like Doctor Smith. I admit, I find it unsettling that he is admitting to the crimes then pretending he doesn't remember doing them," he shook his head placing his hands onto his hips. "Sneaky bastard."

"Then how were you sure that he is Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"Let's just say, the beginning of his story lines up with ours," Don said, with a smile. "little differences, that is all. We can repay his counterpart for all the things that Doctor Smith brought to us. Adventures, getting to visit new places, and meeting strange humanoids."

Will nodded.

"I like the sounds of it," Will said. "Dad is making the letter isn't he?"

"Uh huh," Don said. "I think he is doing a good job at it."

"He always does a good job at it," Will looked toward Don with a smile.

The mood was bright and optimistic as they turned their attention onto the space pod.


	7. At the conn

John placed the communications device onto the hook.

"John?" Maureen asked, as she noticed the professor was visibly bothered. "What is it?"

"The Intergalactic Authorities are using him to 'bust something up'," John said. "Why didn't they ask in the first place? We would have gladly helped, and Smith to a fault," he placed a hand onto the back rest of the chair. "Perhaps that fatal adventure wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Maureen placed a hand onto John's shoulder.

"It would have happened afterwards," Maureen said, reassuringly.

"Yes, it would have," John said, in agreement.

"So what about the charges?" Maureen asked, taking her hand off his shoulder.

"They are considering everything," John said. "Starting from the evidence that they gathered regarding Smith's condition to the letter. They haven't replied about the charges, yet. Though, I think his help could get him pardoned on good behavior."

"You think that he won't get out of it alive," Maureen said.

"It's not hard to come down to that conclusion when he has security and time against him," John said.

"I think it's likely we'll cross paths with him again," Maureen said.

"Good chance of it," John said. "Smith tried running away from the Robinsons and instead walked right back."

"It makes me feel bad to think they barely miss him," Maureen said.

"Don't be, Maureen," John said, looking toward her. "They didn't know what they had." And squeezed her hand.

* * *

"Miss Gentri, is your client sure about dropping these charges?" The judge asked

"Yes," Gentri said.

"Then this case is dismissed."

The smack of the small hammer echoed as Smith grew saddened lowering his head on to the table and his hands curled into fists glaring down toward the table. It was going horribly. It was getting increasingly difficult not to scratch his back. The itch was irritating. The most irritating itch that Smith had ever known. Purposely running away from the Robinsons only to run right into their hands.

What was the universe trying to tell him? It was full of mystery, confusion, and puzzles that would a eternity to sort through. His number one way to eliminate the pain was taken away. He looked down toward the wrist device with a frown. It meant only one thing. He had to go back and face the fall out of his attempted escape. The lawyers got up from their seats and began to leave the courtroom.

"Doctor Smith, that is your name. . ." The voice belonging to the store owner, but not a store owner, drew Smith out of his sorrow. "Right?"

"Yes," Smith said, exasperated. He looked up toward the man. "What is it that you want, Officer Eglardo?"

"My people like to say that they accept your offer," Eglardo said. "They are willing to help you but. . . .it won't be killing you or getting rid of the infection."

Smith let go of a loud but dramatic sigh.

"So much justice system can do when it comes to handling extracted biological weapons," Smith finished then shook his hand leaning halfway up but stopped before his back hit the back rest. "I am quite aware."

"Then you know that we can do something for you," Eglardo said.

"What is their deal in requirement that I help them?" Smith got up to his feet then slid the chair in.

"To give you a planet," Eglardo said. "Personally told me they are searching for one that can support life but doesn't have life."

"So ugly?"

"Yes,"

"No intervening, no hiring me, no using me, or anything being done to me should I go through with this cooperation?"

"Yes,"

A wide and tired but happy smile grew on Smith's face.

"Tell your people that I agree to the modified deal," Smith got up to his feet. "And will meet them at a place of my choosing. Preferably at a ice cream stand," he rubbed his hands together quite giddly. "I haven't had ice cream in a month."

"So any stand or ice cream shop if there isn't," Eglardo said.

Smith nodded.

"And you need space credits," Eglardo said.

"Have some?" Smith asked.

"It is my fault that you got here and didn't help your problem so count this as compensation," Eglardo handed several chips into Smith's hands that surprised him. "I withdrew them before this trial."

The shock faded away into pure untainted joy.

"You're a saint!"

Smith grabbed the man by the shoulders then abruptly leaned up and planted a kiss on Eglardo's cheek. Smith proceeded to speed walk toward the doorway leaving Eglardo in the dust. The officer rubbed his cheek somewhat shell shocked.

"Earth men _are_ very eccentric."


	8. Gone but not really

_Smith came out of the space pod then climbed down. He tapped his fingers together looking around, curiously, and warily. He walked forward looking from side to side scanning his surroundings walking further and further away from the space pod. He came to a stop staring at thin air then turned around to face the oddly dressed humanoid who was draped in various shades of purple. She had a unique hair style that was curled and fashioned quite well making the tips being pointy at each side. Her bright skin stood out to him. She represented Lust, and therefore, he called her Lust rather than Bronius._

 _"Happy now?" Lust asked, as Smith slowly approached with a murderous glare_

 _"I am not happy, I am miserable," Smith replied. "The ship cannot run with a pilot."_

 _"Oooh, you wanted to go to Earth," Lust said, approaching the man. "It's all you ever wanted."_

 _"I used to," Smith said. "we are heading to Alpha Centauri. And that is where my next and final destination is."_

 _"Oh, poor, poor old man," Lust said. "You have stopped trying."_

 _"Trying means my family dying," Smith replied._

 _"And that booby?" Lust asked._

 _"And the booby," Smith replied. "Stop reading my mind and let them go."_

 _"What if I don't want to?" Lust asked._

 _"There is a attractive woman behind you," Smith said._

 _"Where!" Lust said, then turned away from Smith. "Hey, I didn't see her," she turned back. "Oh."_

 _"You have a incentive to let them go and you go along with your petty, little life," Smith said, softly. Smith held a pistol in his hand ready to pull the trigger._

 _"And what if the Robinsons see this?" Lust asked._

 _"It doesn't matter," Smith said. "We will never see you again."_

 _"You really love them," Lust said. "Willing to do anything."_

 _"Are you willing to step aside and let them go?" Smith asked._

 _"No," Lust said._

 _Smith pressed the trigger hitting some kind of machinery behind Lust. Sparks erupted from behind the woman. Smith stepped aside then fired at the other shrubs that were lined together in rows. Lust was on the ground laid to her side. The side of her head was dripping with blood. The force field that kept the Robinsons restricted lowered. Smith gestured the Robinsons to the space pod while keeping the pistol aimed at the unconscious woman._

 _Lust's eyes opened._

 _"Smith," John said. "Hide that pistol in your boot next time."_

 _Smith looked over toward the professor then had a apologetic look._

 _"Oh," Smith said. "Did the children see it?"_

 _"No," John said._

 _"Go," Smith said, sending him off._

 _"My shoes!" Will said, his feet stuck between two tree roots. "It's stuck!"_

 _Don tried to yank Will out only landing on his butt on the sand._

 _"I will get it!" Smith said, coming to the child's side. "Major, go."_

 _Don nodded then sped off toward the space pod joining the others._

 _"I told you these boots would get you killed," Smith said, placing the pistol alongside him. "You should have picked your size."_

 _"I like these boots," Will said, as Smith twisted and turned the boots. "They are not tight."_

 _"Tight means it fits, William," Smith said._

 _Smith looked toward the boots then toward the pistol._

 _Lust slowly got up using the console as her support up to her feet. Smith shot the tree roots, quickly then helped the boy to his feet. Lust was balanced on her feet then aimed her fingers out. Smith looked over toward her then dropped the pistol to the ground with a scared scream._

 _Will and Smith bolted on from Lust. Smith was jogging by Will's side when Lust bent her fingers. Smith shoved Will forward moments before collapsing to the dirt landing on his side. Don took out the hidden pistol then fired at Lust. Lust screamed then vanished in a puff of purple smoke._

 _"Doctor Smith!" Will shouted coming back to the grayed man's side._

 _Will set the man on his back._

 _"Wake up," Will said. "Bronius is gone," he shook the man's shoulder. "Doctor Smith?"_

 _Don spoke into the communication device while he looked quite beaten himself as John came to Will's side followed by the women._

* * *

The Jupiter 2 landed to gather more deutronium on a nearby planet.

They had the hydroponic garden up and running. The women were tending to it making sure it was making the adjustments. It would take weeks to gather enough fuel to keep them going. Will's hands were in his pocket while strolling away with the Robot close behind him. The lack of a certain doctor snoozing in his quarters was apparent. In the past three days without the doctor part of their family, things had become monotonous, boring, and repetitive. The party that they had decided to spend three days ago in his honor had spilled over from a grieving celebration to a 'There-is-a-Smith-a-foot' celebration. Don had fixed the glitch in Smith's bed with much reluctance. The Colonel uniform was still laid in the drawer not hanging in the closet.

Will sighed.

"Will Robinson, do you miss Doctor Smith?" the Robot said.

"Our Doctor Smith," Will said. "I really do. Sometimes I think I hear him and see him."

"I have not detected him since waiting in the back door," the Robot said.

"Science can't explain it," Will said.

"Science can," the Robot said. "ghosts leave energy behind."

"Really?" Will asked.

"For example, he is walking ahead of us to inspect a alien ship," the Robot said, as Will's eyes lit up.

Will looked ahead to see a familiar figure walking past a rock formation with grayed hair and a dark shirt.

"Doctor Smith!" Will lit up then ran after the figure. "Wait up!"

"Danger, Will Robinson!" the Robot said, rolling after Will.

The Robot overheard a familiar, cowardly scream then raced after the scene. The Robot rolled his way to the scene with speed. When he came to the scene, there was no trace of Will Robinson or the ship. It was as though no one was there. His sensors detected that were was no EMF lingering. It was as though the energy that he had detected for the past three days had finally subsided. The Robot scanned the scenery of landmarks that appeared to have been changed. There were several bent trees, the shape of a rounded exterior embedded in the sand, and what seemed to be the shape of a platform.

The Robot's head bobbed up in shock.

"This does not compute, this does not compute, this does not compute!" the Robot said, then rolled away after the Robinsons.


	9. Mines

Will regained consciousness inside a container then looked over that there were several other children in containers awaking up. They ranged in species starting from being orange and green with a pig like nose, a blue-ish green with a large head, a familiar two headed alien covered in plant life, and odd. Will stepped out of the pod looking around. A strange, broad man came from behind the consoles covered in what seemed to be rock. His eyes were pitch black with no light coming out. He had a large collection of rocks on the top of his head. He was in a strange uniform that fit his figure but it was orange and a dark shade of blue with a gray emblem on both shoulders. It was apparently a two piece outfit as there was a a zipper.

"Welcome, welcome, children. . ." came the man's unsettling greeting. "I am Shar'bog. This is your new home for the foreseeable future."

Will shook his head.

"No," Will said. "I want to go back to my folks."

"These are your 'folk's, child," Shar'bog said.

"I am Will Robinson of Planet Earth," Will said. "You are going to regret taking me."

"Will Robinson? The shortest member of the Jupiter 2 party," Shar'bog said, approaching the child. He observed the child. "You are going into the harder labor."

"I won't!" Will said. "I want to go home."

Shar'bog's rocky eyebrows twitched.

"Did you not hear me?" Shar'bog asked. "This is your new home."

"Home is where my family is," Will said.

There was a loud slap.

Will fell to the dirty ground.

Will rubbed the side of his cheek looking up toward the alien like individual. Shar'bog counted the line of children by hand. The two headed mossed like child helped Will up to his feet. Will looked toward the slightly taller child in interested and familiarity. His mind jumping back to the moment in time back to the first planet they had landed on. Being held captive by a two headed tall creature forcing them to tend to the plants. The food was ediable and delicious but the alien plant could have done the task easily. Perhaps it was lazy as Doctor Smith had theorized while Will tended to it. Speaking of Doctor Smith, the Robot had clearly said he hadn't felt his presence but he had observed the man walking ahead of them. Which didn't make sense in the slightest unless they had a machine capable of projecting what he wanted the most. All of a sudden, Will felt like he had been played like a fiddle. And very stupid.

The alien child spoke in a different language helping Will up to his feet.

"Thank you," Will said.

"These will be your translators for your co-workers," Shar'bog said, handing one to Will. Then gestured Will to put the neck brace on. Will obeyed then felt something pierce his skin that at first burned and then subsided. "You will be unable to escape but the only way to escape would be death. The lives you once knew are no more, you will be fed and clothed appropriately, you will work twelve hour days to mine raw materials from this cave complex," Will looked around hearing the sound of pickaxes striking repeatedly on rock. "Your housings are what you call handy downs. You are of twenty men power and you will use it as such."

Shar'bog strolled down the group of twenty.

"You will find people your way are plenty here," Shar'bog siad.

"What about people who are not our age?" A giraffe like child asked.

"They have been disposed of," Shar'bog said. Children were terrified. "To a different mining complex, don't start crying or whining on me."

Two shorter rock like humanoids arrived.

"Escort them to their block, Sharris and K'tumie," Shar'bog said. "And try not to let them play you, _again_."

* * *

Will was shoved into a room with the giraffe like alien child. The alien child sat onto a bunk dangling their long legs on the edge with eyes cast down. Will flew himself over to the wall and felt around for a weakness in it. The alien child looked down depressingly toward him. He kicked at the wall with his boots multiple times. He walked back then smacked his shoulder against it with a cry. Will rubbed his shoulder walking around in a circle as a mass of tears came down his cheeks. He was terrified of what he had landed himself into. He should have not gone after the image of Smith and instead stood there watching him vanish before his eyes. He should have known that when Smith went alone, it normally spelled danger in caps and red.

He had forgotten that. It had been three days since Smith had passed away saving him and he had already forgotten that. It was a given not to let Smith go alone as he made trouble. Even with all Will had done, he still went and done it. Will could imagine the man chastising him for following along with him even while he felt guilty for not telling the child to stay, it would have happened differently but otherwise the same. Smith cowering behind the children. Smith would have gotten on the nerves of Shar'bog faster than Will had and likely got hurt because of it. All in all, it was a good thing Smith had died. Will's tears came to a stop as he slid himself against down the wall. He wiped off his tears as he turned to weeping. His shoulders trembled. The giraffe like child came down the ladder then came over to Will's side.

"I am Seamoor," Seamoor said.

"I-I-I-I-I-I I am Will," Will said. "Will Robinson."

"Will Robinson?" Seamoor replied. "Where's your side kick Doctor Smith?" Will closed his eyes inbetween his sobs.

"He-h-h-e passed away," Will said, bobbing his head up and down.

"You must be in dire straights," Seamoor said. "I heard he showed up at Smyth's bar and assaulted a Intergalactic Police Officer,"

"That was someone else," Will said, in-between sobs. He looked up with red eyes toward Seamoor. "That wasn't Doctor Smith."

Seamoor sat down alongside Will.

"I can be your friend if you like," Seamoor said.

"Thanks," Will said, as he lowered his head. "Why are you so calm?"

"My people have been snatched for centuries for this kind of work," Seamoor said. "It's a waste of my time to cry or throw a tamper-tantrum when that energy could be spent on working."

Will stopped crying then looked at Seamoor with a look of disbelief and his cheeks a shade of pink.

"That's not right," Will said. "don't you miss your folks?"

"I do," Seamoor said. "They did their best raising me and I will do my best carrying their principles with my roommates."

"On Earth," Will said. "It's often seen as a good thing to cry. Helps make you feel better than you were before. Don't you ever cry?"

"I do," Seamoor said. "Not over trivial matters. This is my life now. I can't change that. I miss my family, though."

"Me too," Will said, his hands on his knees.

"Could we be friends?" Seamoor asked.

"The way I see it, we're already friends," Will said, with a smile. "What's your species called?"

"Gallumians," Seamoor said. "It's stupid."

"No," Will said. "You make my species name sound like a piece of cake."

* * *

The children were fast asleep shoulder by shoulder when the doors opened to their room. Will bolted up to his feet at the sound and Seamoor's eyes opened. They were escorted out of their room and into a long line of children going into what seemed to be the showers. Will was irked sharing the same shower with other children. He was used to sharing one rationed, quick bath. It had been a long time since he had a shower on his own. He was sent forward by one of the children behind him then handed a small pile of clothes complete with boot. He was escorted to a dry, clean room where he undressed. Away went the two piece shirt, orange pants, and small black boots. Away went his black socks. He neatly folded them feeling invaded by the sights of other children. Will looked over noticing the other children were not paying attention. Some of them appeared to be frightened as he did. Will sighed in relief, his attention turned onto the Jupiter 2 assigned clothing. It was set beside the clothing that had been given to him. In front of the small collection of clothing was his name tag.

Doctor Smith would not have fared well in this environment, let alone being separated from Will.

It then occurred to Will that his friend would have died in a cruel manner.

That simple fact that Doctor Smith was deceased made Will relax.

Doctor Smith was happy and content wherever he was. No chores to do, nothing to bother him while he rested against a rock, enjoying a good sun tan. The cowardly doctor once told Will not to be controlled by his fear but to control it. It had become a phrase that had not aged well as it controlled Smith. He let fear stop him. Will turned around toward the direction of a black screen that had a glowing word that read 'go'. Will was sent forward by the crowd into the showers nearly slipping on his way in. Will came under a sprout of water. The dirt that he had gathered in the cave was slipped off. The warm, comfortable water trailed down his skin feeling engulfed in comfort. The water abruptly stopped once his face was cleaned. There was no items of soap to wash with but there was certainly a robot at the entrance of the dry section with a towel.

Will made his way over then took a towel. He entered to see the Jupiter 2 clothing was missing. It felt like he had been floored. His shiny name plate was still there as was his new uniform. Will slipped off his wet, stinky boxers then dropped it onto the side of the ledge where the new outfit rested. They were a light gray two piece uniform that was sleeveless, lacked a neck collar, and had long pants. Will put on the new outfit without a tremble in his step. He looked around the room in search of familiar faces. He saw Seamoor putting on just a gray shirt as she had a centaur like build to her body. Will put on his new socks and boots. Will heard a snap then looked down to see that the boots had become shackles wrapped around the ankles and his feet were a dark film. Now, that wasn't fair.

The children were escorted out of the room by Sharris and K'tumie into their designated chipping block. The cave was a elaborate with sprawling tunnels, light fixtures installed into the wall, and there were pickaxes that were discarded to the floor. He came to the far end of the tunnel. It reminded Will of the several caves that he had seen exploring strange new planets. The light highlighted the caves as a beige color, somewhere between bronze and gold. Will felt a smack on his shoulder knocking him forward against the rock. A stinging, long pain was fresh on his back. As though he had been whipped and cut at the same time. Will looked over to see there was Shar'bog staring back at him. Will slowly picked up the pickaxe then the rock like humanoid walked away with the two guards. It was light weight to Will's hands.

His parents must be worried sick about him and trying to find him.


	10. First punishment

It was the second day when a escape was attempted. Will didn't know knew who egged the first child to do it but it was started with the first domino that had fallen. Only five of them stayed behind counting Seamoor. Will broke his shackles into two making the black shadow covering his feet vanish automatically. Will and the other children were running down the corridor passing by the lantern like objects getting and closer to the exit. Will got his foot stuck in a crevice then twisted it and fell. The lingering two headed plant like child helped Will to his feet placing his hand around his shoulders then made a run for it after the children. Children fell to their feet then got back up heading down the tunnel. Will's hopes soared as he could imagine his father beckoning him to the Jupiter 2 and his mother beside him with his hands out for him wearing a tearful smile.

One moment they were running, the next moment they found themselves in a cage with bars and the tunnel was gone.

"You disappoint me, children," Shar'bog said, coming out of the shadows. The lighting made him seem scarier and golden. "Just when I thought you're used to it."

"We will never get used to it!" the two headed child shouted. "I am half plant! Plants live on the surface! Not underground!"

"Tu'irch," Shar'bog said, approaching the two headed child. "That is what they call you?"

"Yes," the two headed child, Tu'irch, said.

Shar'bog turned toward a shadowed figure then shared a nod. One of the bars slid up before the children.

"I will make a example out of you," Shar'bog said, yanking Tu'irch out of the cage.

Will fell down to the floor on his side.

"No!" Will called, as Shar'bog dragged Tu'irch away. The cell bar came down in front of the children.

Tu'irch waved back at the chanting children.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" the children chanted as Tu'irch was handed off to T'kumie.

T'kumie dragged Tu'irch away.

"The only way you will be free is the day you die," Shar'bog said. "There is no oxygen on the surface of this planet."

A dead weight dropped into the children's stomachs.

"Then how is there oxygen in here?" Will asked.

"We have a in grown forest that provides the oxygen," Shar'bog explained. "Despite being half plant this child will choke to death. Slowly and painfully. The cost of your freedom is death," he approached the cell doors wiping the dirt off his hands. "Get up to your feet," he gestured a finger toward the resting children. "You're going back to work."'

Shar'bog turned away from the cage. Will scanned his many new friends: Ric'ar, D'hai, T'ichy, Mia'cain, Opal'zone, and Z-Space to name a few of them. The children that he had befriended were on the floor tending to their cuts. The standing children shared glances with other. Most of them were humans and had human-ish names that sounded typical yet different the way it was pronounced. Z-Space had a concerned, yetbaffled look on his face. Will's friends shook their heads. Will used Ric'ar as his support to stand onto his feet keeping his other foot up. Will watched the towering rock like man stroll toward the exit.

"Some of us can't work," Will said.

"What did you say?" Shar'bog asked, turning toward the cage.

"We can't," Will said, pointing toward the resting children caring to their cuts.

"Of course," Shar'bog said, in disgust. "We'll get our metal dealer after you."

 _A Locksmith?_ , Will thought as Shar'bog beckoned over his female assistant Tuh'ug.

"As you request," Tuh'ug said, with a nod of her head and Shar'bog walked past them. She came to the console across from the cage. "Stand by and no sudden movements."

Light gray noticeable fog entered the cage. Will coughed, as it filled the cage while he covered his mouth. The gray gas brushed by the bars making the visibility of a force field become apparent. He let go of his mouth to grab hold of a bar to keep his balance. Will was the first one to fall to the floor coming to a landing against the bars. His eyes grew heavy watching the other children fall to the floor. His eyes slowly closed on him while he struggled to keep them open. With a final insistence, his eyes closed and his head turned to the side. The smoke filled the entire cage and settled down. Then it vanished abruptly once the children were asleep. Tuh'ug pressed several rounded, colorful buttons on the flat beeping surface.


	11. To be healed and comforted

Will's eyes opened gradually to see a gray sick bay like area. Several of the children who had injuries were laid on long, flat beds that were lined up against the wall. There were seven children in total in the room without the perfectly healthy and uninjured children. Will overheard distant arguing as the fog of sleep lingered. The arguing was getting louder mostly coming from a angry, exasperated individual giving a 'why you suck' speech that kept getting interrupted. The fog yanked Will back down into the darkness. The arguing began to go lower and lower until it was soft. He heard the soft comment "Oh, William," from someone familiar by his side. It was too soft and older to be the younger Smith. Though, it could be. When people spoke softly around him, they sounded older than they were. Will's eyes finally opened, the lethargic feeling was gone.

The pain in his foot was also gone.

His feet had yet to be shackled and the pain from his back was no more.

Will saw that there was a bracelet like object wrapped around his ankle.

Some kind of contraption that had glowing lights on the sides.

"I want my mommy," Ric'ar said.

The chair from across Will turned from the desk then a man sprang up and came over to Ric'ar's side.

"No need to fear, Smith is here!" Smith said, cheerfully. "You will be seeing your parents very soon enough."

"Doctor Smith!" Will said. "Yo-yo-you're helping Shar'bog?" Smith looked over toward the child.

"I had little choice in this matter," Smith said, putting his hands on the edge of the mobile table. It dawned on Will: the letter brought Smith _here_. "Don't look at me that way, William. I have not turned into a real monster." Will was unable to form a reply. "I am a monster in my universe but never did I think I would turn into one." Smith detached the gray object from Will's ankle then placed it onto the table. "It would be wise to let the grown ups execute the escape plan, Z-Space."

Z-Space was unable to move.

"My mother will kill you," Z-Space said. "Turn off the gravity beds!"

"I am afraid the Intergalactic Police will send her to hang or worse being sent to space vipers," Smith said. "Have you seen a space viper before?" Smith approached the child. "They are long like rope and they are bright green with red markings on their sides," he came to a stop in front of the child. "They come in all directions, silently. If the first bite doesn't kill you, being bitten by more than one will do the trick. Dying by their poison is crueler than snakes on Earth. You get a fever, you shiver when you are not cold, you can't move, and it feels like you're being attacked by the inside. Twenty-four hours of wasting in bed is all takes to die."

Z-Space had a horrified look.

"You-" Z-Space said.

"Went to Death's door and came back," Smith said. "I did."

"You were on Viperia!" Z-Space said. "That is a restricted planet! It has Intergalactic protection."

"There wasn't in the case of the Robinsons when they came across a orbiting, lifeless ship and pillaged it to repair many other things like the chariot, space pod, and other things planet side," Smith said, then shook his head. "First adventure after time bubbles _and_ being scratched was snakes."

"When did you get here?" Will asked.

"Two weeks ago," Smith said. Smith silently took the devices off the children one by one. "This is all part of the plan."

"I want to be part of the plan," Will said

"You played your part, dear child," Smith replied. Smith regretfully added, "I didn't expect you to be in that block."

"Hey!" Z-Space said. "No one told me about the plan."

"Doing your part is following the leader," Smith said, as the wide awake children's eyes were on the man. He placed the devices on the table. "Shar'bog hates chaos," Smith took out several of the new variation of bands that were pitch black. "Shar'bog makes mistakes after chaos," one by one he placed them onto the table after transferring the medical devices. "Shar'bog loses things," he moved the devices into the cupboard. "Shar'bog stops paying attention," he turned the table away. "Shar'bog becomes vulnerable and easy to confuse." he turned toward the children. "Shar'bog is a perfect victim."

"Where do we go home?" Mia'Cain asked.

"We've been stepping up the plan day by day," Smith said. "We might have to move the schedule up."

"How can we help?" T'ichy said.

"By doing nothing," Smith said.

"Nothing gets us whipped," Mai'Cain said.

"You can pretend to doing work and being worn down by it when Shar'bog is looking," Smith said. "Mess with him."

"We can do that," Z-Space said, grinning from ear to ear.

"It'll be fun," Smith added.


	12. A hopeful outlook

Smith looked over toward Will's bruised hands then came over to the cabinet. The children were leaving in a organized line except for Will. The gravity bed was deactivated so Will was allowed to be sitting on the edge of it when Smith returned with a clipping and a roll of gauze. Smith wrapped a white fabric around Will's hands. Will kept his hands still letting him do the wrapping and pinning the metal between the wrapping when he came to a stop. Will curiously looked up in the direction of Smith.

"Why do I need my hands bandaged up?" Will asked. "My hands are not hurt."

"Play along, child," Smith said, patting on Will's shoulder. "If I can help it, you won't be working."

"Won't that be a red flag for Shar'bog?" Will pointed out.

"He won't know you're not hurt," Smith said, coming to a thin like device on the table. "I intend to keep it that way."

"I don't know how I am going to eat with this," Will said.

"As I said, schedule is moving up," Smith said. "You won't have to eat miner food, again."

And it sounded like a promise coming from Smith.

* * *

General Goddard and this Major West shared a uncanny resemblance except they were split apart by decades and a entire alternate universe. Smith recalled Daniels death, a very well performance that didn't have as much blood spilled in the room. Smith recalled Daniels's excitement of joining the Jupiter 2 crew to bring them to Alpha Prime and have the second hyper gate built. Smith recalled pouring the contents of the poison into Daniels's glass then twirling it with a spoon.

The fateful act that ensured Major West being assigned as pilot to the Jupiter 2. It turned out that Daniels was never the original pilot assigned to the Jupiter 2 in this universe and it was always Major West in the pilot seat. General Goddard visited Smith often in the lab during the construction of the Robot. There were some characteristics that didn't change between the universes. What little he had seen of this Major West was like a mirror of the General only younger, optimistic, and perhaps still as wary. And maybe, more hopeful. Perhaps, if he read the man right, the Major might share the same intense dislike of him.

Per the Batman punch to the face.

Smith expected that to happen, eventually, after he came across the Major.

Asides to differences, this Will didn't resort to attempt getting his father's attention. He didn't strive to become the very best scientist or inventor. He had no reason at all, according to Professor Robinson. This universe was kinder to the Robinsons. So kind that they forgave likely easier than their counterparts. Don and John had radiated in hope.

They were more like glowing in it when he first encountered them just like Will did. Everyone was glowing in this universe as though a chat filter was on for everyone. Will had a short statue that was slightly taller compared to the other version of him that his spider version had manipulated for decades. Smith hoped it wouldn't repeat. Befriending the child and manipulating him to do as he willed.

Smith watched the colorful, glowing children come out of the medical room while leaning against the doorway.


	13. A blast out

"Doctor Smith, this miner has not worked his first _week_ ," Shar'bog said, looking up from the padd.

"Yes, yes, yes, I understand," Smith replied. "However, he broke his hand on the escape."

"I didn't notice," Shar'bog said. "we have a device that can fix his problem."

"His hand will fall apart in it and make the devices explode," Smith took out the broken strapped device from his pocket. "I am afraid the child must heal naturally." he handed it to Shar'bog for observation.

"Hmmm," Shar'bog said. "That makes it the fifth bone generator you had broken in your tenure here."

"Beating on it means some good comes out of it," Smith said. "It takes all it has."

"You are not treating it right," Shar'bog said.

"I would say the same for you treating the children," Smith said. "Children are not workers."

"This argument again?" Shar'bog asked. "As I said before, they get things done faster." he stared down the human. "Is this about the Robinson boy?"

"No," Smith said. "it's about the children." Shar'bog grew a bemused look.

"You have a soft spot for the Robinson boy," Shar'bog said.

"I most certainly do not!" Smith said, insistently.

"Caring too much about your fellow Earthling, again," Shar'bog said. "Thought you said you became young again, got infected, and ran away for the sole purpose of not letting the attachments die."

Smith nodded.

"I suppose I did say that," Smith said. Smith had a disturbed sigh looking up from the padd in his hands. "I can accept patching people up, but this? Being about children," he shook his head. "You will need a new goon to take care of your dirty work in the next few days."

Shar'bog had a cocky laugh.

"You won't leave," Shar'bog said. "that delicate back of yours won't allow it, Earthling."

"I'll say you won't leave this facility in one piece," Smith said.

"What?" Shar'bog said, looking at the human with bewilderment.

"You won't leave this facility without all the pieces of your puzzle still working down here," Smith corrected.

"Quite literal," Shar'bog said. "I do have some business to attend in the elderly mining facility in three days."

"Remind me why I accepted this job," Smith said.

"It's the only good thing you can do," Shar'bog said, with a sinister smile. "Asides to a miserable, cowardly existence as a hybrid spider." Shar'bog's face changed noticing the long, sad look coming from Smith that seemed grim. He looked older rather than younger standing before the rock like humanoid. "Is there something I am missing?"

"You will not have workers in this facility should I become that," Smith said. "I won't be me. And I love being _me_." he leaned forward. "You're the one who is doomed, Mr Shar'bog." Smith straightened himself up then walk away.

Shar'bog shook his head then handed the device to his assistant Tuh'ug.

* * *

There was a loud thundering sound that shook the mining complex. Will climbed down the ladder and Seamoor came to his side. It was Seamoor who tapped on the door using her finger and then it fell to the floor. A red light was echoing through the tunnel that was glowing a light red. The distant sounds of a female voice announcing 'Red alert' over and over lacking a explanation. Will fled down the hall at the first chance with Seamoor behind him following the other children.

They came into the forest like room. There was smoke drifting above the ground in a fog like manner. Will looked around looking for a familiar face standing in the forest unsure. There were two familiar guards being Sharris and another familiar guard handing children clothing that were not mining approved out fits. Will climbed a large tree surveying for Smith who was no where to be found. He climbed back down to the floor then looked up to see a flying folded colorful orange and red outfit heading his way.

Will caught the outfit into his arms.

There was a soft click then he looked down to see the shackles had fallen off.

Will changed back into his Jupiter 2 outfit and dropped the gray two piece outfit to the floor.

"Remain calm," Sharris said. "we are working on this as the time permits."

"I want to go home!" came a child.

"Stand still for one hour then you can go home," Sharris explained.

"How unexpected," Seamoor said. "I thought this was going to be a lifetime deal not a weekend."

Will looked over hearing the sound of a door.

"REMAIN STILL," Sharris shouted. "THIS IS ALL PART OF THE PLAN."

Will slid out of the forest part of the room making it out on time as the doors closed behind him.

Will looked over hearing the screaming of children from behind him behind the wall full of panic, fear, and hysteria.

"Will!" Seamoor called. "Will!"

Will walked away.

* * *

Smith emptied the cabinet and the drawer of medical devices and medicine. He tied the sack then put it over his shoulder. He ran out of the sick bay feeling the ground move underneath him. The thunderous applause of the great plan rocked the facility from side to side. His other contacts were making their movements in the mission with reasonable success. Smith fled down the empty, glowing red hall. He came to a stop sensing that he was being watched. He stopped then pressed himself against the wall looking off. The sound of his heart was loudly repeating in his ears. Smith carefully slid his body down the corridor all the while keeping his back off against the rocky surface. The feeling of eyes on him slowly went away.

"Doctor Smith!"

Smith stopped seeing the distant figure and felt a distinctive throbbing nerve from his forehead.

"Why am I not surprised," Smith said, rubbing his forehead. "There is another shelter down the hall that hasn't been blocked off," then approached the child. "You are very reliable at not staying where it is safe."

"You once said it is a lifesaver," Will said.

"When it wasn't the Jupiter 2 being a threat, William," Smith said. "There wasn't cannibalistic plants in there."

"How do you know about that?" Will asked. Smith glared down at the child.

"You're a real trooper," Smith handed the sack to Will.

"I learned from the best," Will said, earning a strangely distressed look from Smith.

"I am not the best," Smith said. "Just because I have a tendency to wander away and find danger doesn't make me the best. Being paranoid runs in my career." Will looked inside the back then slowly back up toward the man. "The Jupiter 2 will need this for medical purposes."

"Why are you giving me this?" Will asked.

"It can't help me but it can help your family," Smith said.

"SMIIIITH!" A familiar shout came from behind him.

"Run, child!" Smith turned Will away from him then sent Will away.

Shar'bog crashed Smith against the rocky wall. Pieces of rock jabbed against Smith's back making him have a sharp gasp and his eyes winced. He opened his eyes, feeling multiple wounds from his back. He likely had four injuries along his vertebrae. His mutant like infliction was spreading to likely fifteen percent of his back. He was doomed. Smith stared at Shar'bog fighting back tears looking at him in the eye. Shar'bog's stinky breath made his soul want to part his body. The crazed, disheveled aesthetic was all over Shar'bog. The well kept, tidy man dressed in blue from head to toe had a half torn outfit.

The corridor trembled as Shar'bog shoved Smith in deeper into the rocky wall. Will turned away then fled as Smith gave out a loud, pained cry. Smith waited until Will's feet were distant sounds while Shar'bog gave a long rant about what he went through in the past several hours. Smith locked eyes with the rock like man. His hand slipping into his pant pocket then flipped out a hypospray and slapped it into the side of Shar'bog's neck. Shar'bog's intense, heated eyes lost their anger replaced by a look of confusion and surprise.

The corridor trembled as Shar'bog stepped back clenching onto the side of his neck. Smith was wedged into the terrain of the wall. He felt the tunnel tremble. The distinctive sound of water coursing through the rocks. The rocks were slowly breaking apart. Just as Shar'bog. Shar'bog's organic body was losing the rock. He was dying before Smith's eyes. Pieces of his rock like body were falling apart. Smith held his hand up giving a small wave. Shar'bog reached his arms forward to Smith with renewed vigor. A gust of water flew past Smith taking Shar'bog with it.

Smith relaxed in the small alien made cavern. The only thing that was dangling out of the cavern was his boots. Smith took out the device that he had acquired in the last two weeks. Behind the scenes, without William having to see or be part of it, he had organized a silent and effective take down of a legal binding system.

Money was transferred to questionable, shady individuals who did shabby repairs, coders who made a back door and pointed it out to the conspirators, finding certain hours of the day that bothered Shar'bog in the schedule. Smith rubbed the back of his head looking down at the device. The device indicated that the other sections were scrubbed of the material that had been mined. Smith watched the water recede until it was only puddles on the ground. A little over a hour passed.

Smith wiggled his way down out of the cavern.

Smith landed on his feet then felt a sting from his back and looked over to see water was pouring out.


	14. Some have it all and some do not

"We don't have enough deutronium to land off the planet," John explained to the girls as Don and Maureen went into the shuttle pod. "so that is why Don and Maureen are going down in the space pod."

"Why don't we extract some deutronium from the planet?" Penny asked.

"My sensors indicate there is not enough deutronium to extract," the Robot announced, its head whirring.

"We'll be getting more deutroniun on the neighboring planet Takuchi Seven," John said. "This time we are getting more than a month's worth of fuel."

There was silence from the girls. Two weeks worth of being concerned and worried for Will on top of losing their grandfather like figure had been a heavy blow. They hadn't been going around visiting planets as they normally did before with Will around. They were more of a spaceship that was floating around in space with little fuel.

They had left the planet that Will had been on abruptly afterwards on a desperate search for him. They hadn't gotten the time to refuel the Jupiter. The door to the shuttle pod closed blocking it off from the inside Jupiter 2. Relief had crashed through the Jupiter after the news like a much needed shore leave.

* * *

Don piloted the space pod to the surface of the planet. Maureen was in the Jupiter gray's, the same kind that Don was in, with her hands linked behind her back. Don spared a glance toward Maureen out of sympathy then toward the landmass that was growing larger. There were lines of gray halls sprouting from the center of the cave that lead to facilities.

There were several spaceships that were leaving and some that had just arrived. Maureen looked on with a sigh. Don piloted the ship at one of the pockets that had been specifically designed for the landing of a earthling vessel. The space pod came to a gentle landing. Maureen came to the door then opened it. She climbed down the automatic staircase with Don behind her.

In front of the door to the exit of the landing pit was a green and red pig like individual, a Calaron, came forth with hands linked behind her back. She was in a light green uniform with the gray hat that had the golden emblem on the center. It was a striking reminder to Don of a earlier adventure facing the Intergalactic Police. A different variation from the prison warden's blue and gray outfit that had the gray sleeve cuffs. It had been a while since he had encountered a Intergalactic police officer.

"I am Lieutenant O'Wells," O'Wells said. "You must be Mrs Robinson and Major West."

"Is my son here?" Maureen asked.

"Alive and well," O'Wells said, with a smile. "You have a brave son."

Maureen became relieved at the news.

"That's my son," Maureen said.

O'Well's looked over toward West.

"Doctor Smith is currently resting from the multiple surgeries that he had to be part of," O'Wells said.

"How many since we got that message?" Don asked.

"It's hard to keep track when he does someone behind our back," O'Wells said.

Don had a bemused look appear on his face as he shared a glance with Maureen.

"That is our Smith," Don said, cheerfully.

"Come with me," O'Wells said, gesturing toward the two.

* * *

 _Smith was traversing a forest on a slow, peaceful stroll._

 _It was dark and unfamiliar to him as he was going through it._

 _What bothered him was the lack of owls hooting, the sounds of frogs ribbiting, and the sound of buzzing. Smith was experiencing fear at its primal stage. Smith looked around, warily, feeling like he were being watched. He heard the sounds of small feet skitting the forest floor. It was crystal clear to his ears. Smith turned seeing a fleet of strange spiders heading his way. Smith turned then fled on food._

 _He tripped over a piece of log once or twice then continued running. He looked over his shoulder seeing them oncoming. They were getting dangerously closer to him. He was terrified beyond his wildest thoughts. The sky was blocked by the large trees looming above him. He made his way into the forest then went into a wooden shack. The door slammed shut behind him. He looked through a small hole. The sound of small feet were retreating into the forest._

 _"Like the apartment?"_

 _Smith froze in place while clinging onto the door._

 _"Don't treat yourself like that."_

 _Smith closed his eyes then let his forehead meet the wooden door._

 _"Giving me the silent treatment?"_

 _His eyebrows knitted together._

 _"I thought you would appreciate the children."_

 _Smith's stomach twisted._

 _"Face the music, Doctor Smith."_

 _He felt a hand with long, sharp claws placed on to his shoulder. A sharp pain erupted from his back. He pressed his chest against the wall while digging his fingers into the wood, squeezing his eyes shut._

 _"Acknowledge me!"_

 _Smith was turned away and his back met the door to face his greatest enemy-_

"You are not me!" Smith shouted, bolting up in a cold sweat.

Smith helped himself up to his feet using the side of the arm rest to the long couch. Tremblingly, Smith made his way to the bathroom then threw water onto his face. He took off his shirt and looked at himself. Smith slowly turned around then faced his music. The wounds on his back were being replaced by several exposed blue veins that were roughly the size of his fist. He had to apply medical treatment to cover them up.

His main injury, being along the right side of his back, was a long thin scar with a apparent blue nerve sticking out. It was disgusting in all its forms to him. Smith fell to his feet. The face of his future laughed at him, terrified him, and taunted him. Smith was in a emotional state. He used the nearby wall as his support then put the bright blue shirt back on. Then put on his black shoes.

Smith made his way out of the quarters that he had been housed in. He made his way toward the make shift sick bay with a zombie like demeanor about him. There were intergalactic officers swarming the place. Once a dark and dreary mining facility, it had become a much lively and happier place.

They had brought in several medical devices from the Intergalactic medical corps and replaced the machinery used commonly on the workers. Smith leaned against the wall feeling the pain stinging from his back. He can still feel the fingers digging into his shoulder. His forehead was pressed against the top of his hand. The infection now covered fifteen percent of his back.

It hadn't reached to twenty percent, fortunately. Smith resumed his path to the improvised sick bay and was nearly about there when he saw three colorfully dressed individuals prepared to bump into each other.

"Mom!" Will ran toward Maureen.

Maureen knelt down toward Will's level then the boy ran into her arms.

"Will!" Maureen grabbed hold onto Will and held on to him in the warm hug as Smith went into the makeshift sick bay.

He would never forget seeing such a happy smile on a beautiful woman's face.


	15. A back like this

"I never seen a back quite like this, Doctor Smith," Doctor Paris said.

"And you never will," Smith said. "Please repair the other injuries."

"I find it hard to do so when they all look the same," Paris said. "I've been told that there are wounds I can't repair on you."

"The big blobs are the ones you can get rid of," Smith replied, his chest resting against the bed.

"All of them are blobs," Paris replied

"You can't remove the long, line like blob on the right shoulder," Smith elaborated. "It's a permanent decoration of my body."

"Oooh," Their eyes lit up. "then I can fix those other injuries."

"Do as much as you can, Doctor," Smith replied.

Don saw Smith's strange back.

Half of it looked human while the other half did not look human at all.

The physician applied the device onto his bruised, swollen back.

The swelling with the blobs went down making them appear removable with a simple pinch.

Another device was taken out then applied above the injury. Fresh green-gray skin covered the exposed long blue vein. Smith was visibly trembling on the bed like a scared cat taken in for medical care. Don's eyes went over to Smith's shoulders where there was obvious scarring like he had been through worse. The scars were in tatters, aged, and harmless as though undergoing some form of torture that damaged his skin.'

The scarring was sagging, perhaps worse than any other war scar that Don had seen. He hadn't seen that kind of scarring from the other Smith when the doctor had his back to him donning a well earned bad tan. Smith's eyes glared in the direction of the Major with his facial features not displaying fear. The surgeon removed the blue jelly-like blobs onto a rounded bowl. Paris sealed the wound up using two medical tools to sew it up.

"What are you looking at, Major?" Smith asked.

"Those scars," Don said. "I never seen anything like it."

"'It was a long time ago," he amusingly laughed. "Well, to me it was."

"Was it from the Millennial war?" Don asked.

"Wars," Smith corrected. Smith then nodded back. "Spies don't get caught in war."

"Except you did," Don said.

"Once," Smith said, as he seated himself up on the edge of the bed. Smith raised a brow. "Your Smith didn't get caught?"

"Not at all," Don said.

"How kind," Smith said. Smith put on his shirt then smoothed it out and faced the major with a look of sympathy. "I admire your strength keeping yourself together with that grief on your shoulders."

"Is it that obvious?" Don asked.

"Yes," Smith nodded. "To a professional psychologist."

"Oh Smith," Don said, with a laugh as he had his hands on his hips shaking his head. "It's good to see you."

"As if," Smith said, in disbelief. "I find it hard to believe that the crew of the Jupiter 2 would be happy to see me."

"Right, right," Don said, nodding his head, "You are from the gritty, dark universe."

"Yes," Smith said. "we don't really like each other. Your 'earthling' family can't stand you."

"My family on Earth is better than my counterparts version," Don said. "Only thing they can't stand are my bad, dirty jokes."

"Dead on arrival, I presume," Smith said.

"Uh huh," Don said, earning a laugh from Smith.

"That is funny," Smith said. "and you were trying to 'dethaw Judy' last I had seen."

"Did I hear you right?" Smith nodded in return. "That is not how I do my romance. That is not how anyone courts a woman. That's just. . ." he shook his head, grimacing. "That is not right. If she is not interested then she is not interested in me. Just how was I dethawing her?"

"Spare me the unnecessary questions, Major," Smith replied. "you wouldn't like it. It's insulting enough to you."

"Dethawing isn't giving me a good idea of what our relationship is like," Don said.

"It's like you and Judy are the couple created for comical relief," Smith said.

"You're right," Don said. "I hate it."

"I hope when we meet again that your grieving will be over," Smith said.

Don did not seem to be so certain raising a eyebrow back in return.

"Given your tendency to be making trouble, it'll be less than a month," Don said.

"I left to protect the children," Smith said. "I am certainly not going back."

"The professor would like to offer finding a inhospitable planet to leave you on," Don said."We don't have a good map but we find danger and resources."

"More like adventure," Smith added, earning a nod from Don.

"You want a to die on a planet that has no wildlife. Nothing to get infected from your death and spread all over. You want a planet that is like hell. One that you can walk in with your dignity. Is that what you want?" Don asked. Smith nodded in return. "We are not asking you to become part of our family, we are offering to help you find that planet. The Intergalactic police won't admit they have a planet and likely will stall in every way they could from helping a man of your skills commit suicide."

"You are not just making this up as you go along because you need a doctor familiar to the equipment William has," Smith said, eying the major suspiciously.

"Not making it up," Don said, holding his hands up defenselessly. "John approved and so did Maureen."

"I will consider it," Smith said, with a nod.

"You have starting from now to ten to decide," Don said. "That is how long the offer lasts." Don walked away from Smith.


	16. A crucial time frame

The four blue blobs were sent to the Intergalactic Institute of Science in separate containers. Smith filed paperwork regarding reasons why not to test it on animals. It took him three hours to do the paperwork that turned into a large essay. The computer's big, bulky keys made it difficult for his fingers to adjust and after while, he was a pro at it. It came out as a long sheet of paper that he had to fold and put it into a envelope. The computer saved the essay to the database with a chime then the screen glowed a gentle yellow. The computer station was large and vast with several other stations to it presenting different functions around the repaired facility. He got off the chair then made his way over toward the small container with a slit in the center.

It was designated for the institute of science alongside other boxes designated for different places such as 'Intergalactic orphanage', 'Intergalactic police headquarters', 'Intergalactic central government', and 'Intergalactic missing persons'. Smith supposed they had other boxes for different situations when arriving to clean up a mess made by a questionable individual. He dropped the envelope into the box for the science university. A puff of smoke appeared above the box then slowly vanished before his eyes. It was a strange way of sending letters intergalactically. It fascinated Smith at how they did communications out here. It also seemed that the Intergalactic police force and government used machines to do most of the work for them. Including have a jury of robots determine his fate which was not fair in the slightest. A jury was supposed to be a group of twelve individuals who were sapient and could argue about the case with one another. Smith turned away from the box then walked away. Which is when Smith unexpectedly bumped into a strange individual. This individual had dark blue skin, lighter blue afro hair hairstyle, big lip piercings, long, sharp contrasting black robes. The figure was approximately taller than Smith by at last two feet. Smith observed a skull badge on the man's chest that seemed cracked around the center of it.

"Sorry," Smith apologized then stepped back. He observed the blue man taken back. Unlike the blue-golden man, he wasn't as muscular nor had husks coming from two corners of his mouth. Unlike the blue-golden man, he wasn't six foot seven. "You're very blue."

"And you're very pink," Blue replied. "I don't suppose your name is pink, isn't it?"

"I am not pink," Smith said. "I'm red."

Blue raised the ridges where his eyebrows were supposed to be.

"Mr Red?" Blue asked. "Then call me Blue."

"Doctor Smith," Smith said, watching Blue's eyes light up.

"Doctor Smith," Blue said, with a smile. "I heard you are in need of help."

"I do not need help," Smith walked past the man.

"The kind of help that cures you," Blue shifted toward the paused man.

"Cure," Smith said, sarcastically. "You can't cure evil."

Blue approached the man.

"What if I told you I could take out the other half and make it into its own person at the cost of your energy?" Blue asked. "Might bring you close to death," Smith's eyes big as he turned in the direction of Blue to display his anger. "But you'll be free to live."

"Am I clear to understand. . ." Smith started, as his eyes returned to their normal size. "that you are asking me to _willingly_ let go of my spider half for your personal gain."

"Yes, no," Blue lied, as Smith stared into his eyes. "I specialize in getting rid of incurable problems."

"What kind of incurable problems is that?" Smith asked, cocking a brow up.

"Terrifying, freaky monsters," Blue said. Smith narrowed his eyes toward Blue.

"You don't know what I would become," Smith said. "you can't risk a ecological hazard planet-side, now can you."

"I can risk that," Blue said. "I am adding it to my collection."

"Collection," Smith shoved the man forward with a finger, "COLLECTION," his eyes were full of fury. "That's how it always begins."

"What begins?" Blue asked.

"Disaster," Smith replied, stepping forward. "It begins with people like me being preoccupied with whether or not we could, we never stop to think we should. People like you," Blue was walking backwards as the Earthling jabbed at his chest at each word. "collect our mistakes." Blue came to a stop against the wall. "You show them to the general public. Then there is screaming, death, and people running away for their lives."

"It is not going to be shown to the public," Blue said. "In fact, the planet I live on doesn't have lifeforms like me."

"I find that hard to believe," Smith said. "If you know what's best for your collection, don't come nagging after me." Smith walked away.

"You can find me where there are people with troubles like you!" Blue said. "My offer is always on the table!"

Smith turned in the direction of Blue with his trembling fists.

"Over my dead body," Smith replied, his eyes meeting Blue's transparent ones.

Smith turned away and walked out of the room. Blue swore in his mother tongue then smacked his hand onto the table. The boxes trembled from his loud smack. Blue gripped onto the table then counted back to ten. His large, blue fingers tapped on the table as his mind processed virtually other ways to draw the Earthling's attention in the future. He looked over his shoulder in the direction that Smith had gone then toward the table. Smith was going to come back looking for him in due time. All on his own, desperately, Blue hoped. He loved to see Smith half dead, half alive bringing himself to the man to be free of his spider transformation. He had no idea what kind of spider that Smith was turning into but he love to get his hands on it and study it.

* * *

Sharris had seen the once active facility from active to being not as active. Tuh'Ug was taken into custody and slated to face one of the hottest quadrants in the Intergalactic Prison system. It wasn't going to be pleasant in Quadrant Five, it was never supposed to be that way mining away for blocks of ice. Thousands of quadrants ranged in weather. Weather that could kill a given being or be a inconvenience less fatal than being killed under direct orders of the Intergalactic Council through the Intergalactic Laws. Sharris spotted the Earthling making his way to his quarters. Sharris nodded to xirself, it had to be done for someone insanely willing to help destroy the unethical mining operation.

"Doctor Smith," Sharris said.

Smith stopped then turned toward Sharris.

"Yes?" Smith said.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you," Sharris said.

"None is necessary. I do this for a living. Now that. . ." Smith sighed and paused. All the while looking back with a grimace at his past. "was necessary."

"I used to think you were older, grayer, and shorter based off the stories," Sharris said. "The Doctor Smith I heard of is a coward."

"I _am_ a coward," Smith insisted. "Between you and me: someone else planted those bombs and orchestrated that."

"I know, you have a reputation to protect," Sharris said.

"You are very gullible," Smith said, shaking his index finger. "I had several of the children help. They will never tell, you know children, don't want to relive traumatic experiences." Sharris nodded in agreement.

"I don't want that," Sharris said. "The next time I see you-"

"It better be never," Smith finished. "and if we do," he lightly patted on Xer's shoulder. "I rather be old."

Sharris reached a hand out.

"Let's shake on it," Sharris said.

Smith shook the hairy hand of Sharris.

"Take care of yourself, old man," Smith said.

"No, you better," Sharris said. "there are more threatening people than Shar'bog out there."

"You don't have to remind me," Smith said, letting go of xir's hand and gave a smile.

Smith went into his assigned quarters for the last time. Sharris watched the door close behind him then walked away feeling happy and elated.

* * *

A part of Don doubted that Smith would remotely want to stay here. Anytime Smith had decided to stay, things were turned against him. Don snickered at the memory of facing against a green foe who had been promised to Smith as a 'way back to Earth' and it turned out that Smith had to kill him to get back. Smith couldn't exactly kill but he could give a mean right hook at his spry age. After knocking the green shorter man out, Smith was towed away from the family and his hands were repaired from the boxing as was his face. He could still remember the look of panic on Smith's face when he saw him again. Smith pleading for them to help him get out of there and insisting that he was too young to die. To think it was back on Preplanis, the beginning, that it took place.

"Get me out of here before I decide to take that cantankerous blue man's insane offer, Major,"

Don jumped and turned expecting to see the older Smith sitting there. Except, it wasn't the Smith that he was familiar to. He was in the same position that his Smith would be in after seating himself inside when no one was paying attention. He had mobile chair underneath him surrounded by boxes of books. The self imposed image of the older Smith faded away replaced by the younger Smith with his arms folded.

"I assure you," Smith said. "They are all in English. You need new novels, do you?"

"Mmm, yes," Don said. "Depending on the type of novels you got."

"Romance, mermaids, fantasy," Smith said. "Thankfully nothing science fiction since you're living it," Smith placed a novel into the box. "I decided not to bother your sweet recollection."

"Did you ever fight a Galgaran?" Don asked.

"A Galgaran?" Smith said. "You mean the short green, thin man with nerves that are visible?" Smith waved his finger in a circle.

"Yes," Don said, grinning.

"Professor Robinson did," Smith said. "I had to patch him up after the escape."

"What stopped you from encountering the Galgaran's manager?" Don asked, closing the door.

"I declined," Smith said. "I had no reason to return to Earth." he looked toward the right. "Not with my condition."

"And you recommended the professor," Don said.

"They had a chance," Smith said. "It was almost a win-win for me."

"How so?" Don asked.

"Being stuck with a rebuilt Robot," Smith replied. "He's the reason why the other stowaway lived long enough to become a . ." Smith had a difficult, emotional sigh. Don began the piloting of the space pod. The doors to the landing pit above slowly opened. Smith noticed the differences and similarities between the space pods very strongly. There wasn't that many chairs around for someone to sit. "Monster."

"Not surprising," Don said. "The Robot can only eliminate threats to the family."

"Do tell me which room was Zachary's?" Smith asked.

"Will can show you," Don said.

"Is there any other free rooms?" Smith asked.

"Yes, there is," Don looked toward Smith.

"It would be best to not be a replacement goldfish to the children," Smith said. "The children are still grieving over their loss. I bet your friend's neural nets have been fused," He looked over toward Don. "Just like the other."

Don looked over briefly toward Smith.

"Funny thing about that," Don said.

"He has a soul," Smith said. "That's nothing funny about it."

"Sure it isn't," Don said.

"So you never lost the Robot to a bunch of spiders," Smith said.

"No," Don said.

"William didn't rebuild him out of spare parts," Smith said.

"Not at all," Don said.

"Count yourself lucky that you got to see the Robot become sapient," Smith said.

"We actually landed on a planet called Preplanis after our few space adventures," Don said. "Zach made it explode."

"Cosmodium," Smith said. "I was always too greedy for my own good."

"Ever heard of a Intergalactic card game?" Don said.

"No," Smith said.

"Good, I'll teach you," Don said. "A miner introduced the game to Zach so he brought it to us."

"I find it hard to believe he let you call him that when you had Zachary to use," Smith said. "If you were close as I think you were."

Don looked over toward him.

"He called me Smith," Smith said. "You've been out there for more than three years lost in space."

Don turned his attention back toward the sky.

"You won't believe how silly space is in our universe," Don said. "and quite thought provoking it is."

"I know, I know," Smith said, softly, feeling agonizing anticipation staring at the distant circular figure.

Oh, the agony.

The agony that he was going to put the children through with his presence.

It made him feel queasy.


	17. A confused Robot

Smith relaxed, noticing that the bridge was empty.

"Everyone else is fast asleep," The Robot said, coming forward surprising the human.

Smith leaned away and his eyes grew large at the very sight of the Robot. His hands rolled into fists to control his anger at the Robot. The anger that he had felt one month and two weeks ago was still there. It wasn't Smith's fault that the Robot hadn't done what it was made to do. To protect the Robinsons rather than do what it was manipulated to do. He had been told by Will how it had yanked the item onto its back with his order. It could have done it at any time. He wouldn't have faced the other stowaway. He wouldn't have nightmares about them. The other women would have appeared on the second Jupiter 2 with him dead. He would have died had they been around, but it was better than sticking around to become a monster. The Robot's head whirred toward Smith.

"How old are you?" The Robot asked.

"Twenty-seven," Smith lied.

"You don't look twenty-seven," The Robot said. "I detect you are lying." Don shook his head and rolled a eye.

"You don't look new," Smith replied, dryly. "Now, who is the one asking how old one is." His eyes were like daggers at the Robot.

"And John?" Don asked.

The Robot's head whirred toward Don.

"He 'hit the hay' thirty-three minutes ago," The Robot said.

"I'll start the piloting to Takuchi Seven," Don said, then came toward the piloting console.

"You're probably the shortest cylon I ever seen," Smith said.

"I detect awe in your statement," The Robot said. "I am, or was, state of the art back on Earth. I am not a cylon."

"Right, because cylons are taller," Smith said. "When did the Jupiter 2 leave Earth?"

"October 16, 1997," The Robot said.

"This technology says it's older than 1997," Smith said, coming toward the navigation system. He looked at it with awe feeling around the circular flat surface. "I'll say, late 1960's."

"The 1960's marked the age of the space race," The Robot said. "Large, powerful computers had to be used for simple tasks."

"Like you," Smith said.

"Ha, ha, ha," The Robot said. "Your insults cannot hurt me." Smith was taken back.

"Older the better," Smith replied.

"That does not compute," The Robot said, its head whirring.

"Of course it doesn't, ninny," Smith said. "Don't need to clean the screens or repair the control panels as often."

"They repair themselves," The Robot said.

"They do what?" Smith asked, bewildered.

"They are capable of repairs," The Robot said.

"If I didn't know better . . ." Smith said. "I would say the United Global Space Force used alien technology in this universe to make the Jupiter 2."

"My files indicate that was the case," The Robot said. "Voluntarily."

"Do they know about that?" Smith asked.

The Robot turned toward the distracted pilot then toward Smith.

"No," The Robot said. "All they know is that humans made leaps with their technology."

"I have to get my belongings." Smith narrowed his eyes at the robot. "Excuse me, butthead."

The Robot slid aside.

"What did my counterpart do to you?" The Robot asked.

Smith glared back at the Robot.

"You failed is what happened," Smith said. "Failed protecting the women from _a threat_."

Smith went past the confused Robot and retrieved his belongings from the space pod. Smith towed the three boxes over to the elevator then pressed a button. The Robot tagged along going to the side getting in the way. Smith's eyes were sharpened daggers in the direction of the Robot then minded his way in. He slid the shoulder strap up to his duffel bag. With a press of a button, the elevator went down. Smith looked around in awe as though he had been struck with something fascinating. Watching something remarkable happen before his eyes like it were a act of god. Smith opened the door then slid his way on out.

"Which room was Zachary's?" Smith asked, softly.

"That one," The Robot said, directing to the last room on the right.

"Direct me to a empty quarters that was not your friends room," Smith said. Then Smith added, "That's a order."

The Robot directed Smith to a different set of quarters.

"This is visitors deck C," The Robot said.

"So many decks aboard a small space ship," Smith said, opening the door. "A small, cozy and harmless room."

Smith wheeled in the boxes then dropped the luggage beside them. He pressed a button that sent the bed sliding down as he cupped his hands together. Smith fell onto the bed snoozing away. The Robot slid up the back of Smith's navy blue shirt then scanned the man's green-gray back. He slid the shirt back down then his arms yanked back into its center. The Robot wheeled out quickly from Smith's room as a bad feeling settled in its sensors. The Robot closed the door while computing the nature of what Smith was becoming.


	18. Morning

"Good morning, honey," John said, a arm placed around the tired woman.

Maureen stretched her legs snuggling against the man's hairy chest.

"Is it morning so quickly?" Maureen asked.

"Sadly," John said, grazing his hand along Maureen's cheek. "I will get up when you're up."

"John," Maureen said. "It's your turn to make the coffee."

"Looks like we're stuck in a corner," John said.

"How do we get out of this?" Maureen asked.

"I say we walk out of it together," John said. "And hope for the best."

Maureen's eyes lit up and a smile grew on her face.

"Quite a romantic," Maureen said, as they rested their foreheads together on the large pillow. "How about we both get up?"

"That is very ideal," John said.

With much reluctance, John and Maureen got out of bed at the same time then took out their clothing for the morning. John was the first up from bed and Maureen came after him. They were the first ones to come out of their room then made their way to the bathroom. The camera panned over to Penny stirring in her sleep tossing and turning. It went over to Will who had his arm covering his eyes. The scene went over to the Robot observing Smith making eggs singing. He had several plates that were covered resting on the table. It was John and Maureen came to the doors in purple outfits that had orange undershirts. They noticed the doctor was singing. Their looks of concern were replaced by relieved expressions.

"Good morning, Professor, Mrs Robinson," Smith greeted them.

"What's made you in a good mood, Smith?" John asked. Smith turned eyes toward them and had a smile in return.

"Just the desire to cook something," Smith said. "Your plates have been made," he continued gently stirring the scrambled eggs. "I got the hang of this equipment. Outdated, and very reliable. Just what I like."

"You mean to say that your Jupiter 2 didn't take kind of equipment?" John asked, almost mortified.

"Their Jupiter 2 was bells and whistles," Smith said. "Thankfully, I never had the luxury of cooking for them. I fed myself."

"And how much did you use?" John asked.

"Just the bare necessity," Smith said. "Consider yourself lucky that everything _works_."

"Believe me when I say we do," Maureen said, as she sat down. "So did you find a flying farm house?"

"A flying farm house," Smith said, with a laugh. "What in space were you on?" he looked over with a baffled look.

"Let's just say the incident had plants that ate Deutronium," John said.

"Fuel eating plants," Smith said. "How remarkable. If there were any, I wasn't paying attention."

"You mean to say you never met a werewolf?" John asked.

"Werewolf, now, Professor?" Smith said. "You know that is the stuff of fantasy."

"I used to think that until I saw one with my two eyes," John said. "Threatening and highly dangerous. Unable to control themselves at the rising of a full moon." Maureen looked back at the memory with a shudder.

Smith placed the eggs into the plate then placed the pan on the adjoining counter. He placed the lid on the top of the plate.

"You ever seen a kraken before?" Smith asked.

John regarded the man for a long moment as he leaned back into the chair.

"No," John said.

"It's more terrifying than a werewolf," Smith recounted. "Just when you think you're out of its grasp, one of its arms grabs hold and yanks it back," he had a haunted demeanor about him. He remembered being pinned down against the wall by equipment. The screams of the children being carried down the hall as flashes of lightning stormed outside. "The power goes out." the room enveloped into darkness. "All you see is darkness and there is screaming. Makes it difficult to get anything done." The screaming stopped as Smith made his way out of the collision then toward the window using the wall panels as his support. "I won't forget watching a beautiful creature die. Even as dangerous as it was. You don't forget hearing the dying screams of a creature as it falls down. That was on a planet with a wild, stormy sea that encompassed the entire planet."

"What is the point?" John asked.

"I wouldn't go to blue class M planet if I were you," Smith said. "Nor a empty vessel with sacks decorating it. Just avoid it. That's all I recommend."

"Are you sure?" Maureen asked.

"The other planets are just as threatening as this," Smith said. "Not like there is one eyed giants walking around."

"There's a good chance of it," John said.

"Good. . . goood. . . . good chance of it?" Smith asked, his skin paling and visibly trembling.

"Uh huh," John said.

The Robot came down the ramp.

"Robot, is there any giants around?" Maureen asked.

"On my last scan from above, there were four hundred thirty-four giants," Smith slipped out of the chair falling to the floor. The Robot turned toward Smith then toward them. "Did I miss something?"

John and Maureen exchanged a bemused glance.


	19. The Galgaran chapter

"My delicate back won't allow me to help you, Major," Smith said.

"Can't or don't want to?" West asked.

"Can't," Smith said.

"We're stuck here until we get enough fuel to get off," West said. "and I doubt that we are going to get out of here without help," West stepped forward, and Smith hid behind Robot. "As much as I hate it, we have to work together."

"Any physical work might be taxing on my infection," Smith insisted. "You could always do this in the morning."

"Professor Robinson wants us to get it ready for construction," West said. "We can get rid of any animals that could be larger. Night is the best time to frighten them."

"How about I be the bait?" Smith offered.

"As much as I like to use you as bait, that has already been put off the table," West said.

"It's not off mine," Smith said. "Consider that my way of helping you. I can use my skills to the advantage."

"Which is running away," West said. "Now how can someone with a delicate back run so far?"

"Because running doesn't take effort on the spine," Smith said. "Now, hand me the mini forcefield generators and I will set up the perimeter-" he ducked a punch from West.

"Warning, Doctor Smith," Robot announced. "You have angered Major West."

"I am not going to do your work," West said.

"And here I thought you would enjoy seeing me being chased by space coyotes," Smith remarked, raising his head up as Robot held out his claws that were cackling electricity back at West. "Wouldn't you want my suffering to be ended before I became that. . ." he shook his right hand animatedly. " _thing_?"

"Don't say that," West said. "You're going to get cured and face justice."

"In that order, really?" Smith asked, earning dead silence from West. "I thought so. Let me do the hard work."

"Holding the generators are not hard work," West said.

"It is when you expect a saboteur to destroy them," Smith said. "That is hard work."

"I wish we had fixed the Chariot earlier," West said. "I keep forgetting to fix it."

"The Chariot can be fixed in the morning after the trip," Smith said.

West smacked his hand into his fist.

"You're no hero, Smith," West said, then walked off.

Smith didn't relax standing behind Robot.

"I know, I know," Smith replied.

Smith stepped off Robot then looked toward the large figure coming over to him.

The older Blarp patted on his head with a yawn.

Smith's demeanor changed before the tall gorilla like being that changed color to pitch black in the scenery. It almost screamed his soul back at him. Dark as night, uncaring for the world to see, and full of dark intentions. One would find it difficult to live with him stranded in space and West was finding that out fast. Smith lifted the large finger off his head. The older Blarp patted on its stomach then gently rubbed on it. Blarp reached out grabbing hold onto Smith's wrist then yanked him over against her warm, soft stomach. Smith heard the heart beat of the baby. The baby Blarp was kicking into the side of his face. Smith leaned himself off the stomach with his hands pressed against it and looked up toward the older Blarp. The day of arrival was coming. He could tell because there was discomfort in Blarp's large, kind eyes.

"Pain," the older Blarp replied. "Pain."

A look of understanding grew on his face as he looked up then nodded in return.

"Prepare medical bay for surgery, Robot," Smith said.

"I was ordered to go along with you," Robot said.

"Emergency C-Section," Robot's head bobbed up. "Catalogue everything it has and tell me if the Jupiter 2 has the necessary equipment for it after my return." Robot's head bobbed down. Smith patted on the older Blarp's stomach lightly. Smith glared over toward Robot. "Do you understand?"

"Affirmative," Robot replied, simply.

"Go on," Smith said, dismissively.

Robot turned around then wheeled away from Smith. West came into the room carrying a bag and several long tubes in his other arm. Smith speed walked to West's side with a soft, "I'll take that" taking the large bag from West's hand. Smith held the heavy bag in both arms then strolled his way toward the doors. West appeared to be mystified at Smith's unbothered walking demeanor. West shook his head, annoyed. He followed after Smith taking the flash light device from his jacket pocket. The two sets of doors opened before him that displayed Smith at the bottom of the platform waiting patiently.

* * *

The walk away from the Jupiter 2 was productive. They walked side by side surrounded by a pool of light that followed their every movements. Smith whistled, merrily, strolling slowly down the path. West looked down to the Deutronium detector. Smith had a confident walk compared to the distracted, uncoordinated walk. Smith stepped away out of the man's path that started to seem deliberate. Smith looked ahead noticing there was a faint line ahead of them. Was that a cliff side? He couldn't be sure, but it was reasonable to check. Smith walked on ahead of West then approached the distant line. The distant line turned to rocky edges with tree roots and pointy rocks that stood out. His eyes had little difficulty adjusting to the darkness noticing the details- the biggest detail being that there was a landing at the bottom consisting a collection of dead leaves.

Smith looked over toward the approaching man and back over to what had garnered his attention. Smith stepped aside then waited to see whether or not the man would turn away. It was almost comical watching West walk right pass him. West stepped forward then fell down a ravine. Smith stopped then looked down in shock watching West roll down the hill calling his name. West came to a stop at the bottom of the ravine. Smith came speeding down the ravine then came over by his side.

"Are you alright, Major?" Smith asked.

"Shiiiiiitttt," West said, clutching onto his knees.

"There are better words for a man your age to say," Smith said.

"MY LEGS!" West shouted.

Smith looked down toward the man's legs to see there was several long sticks piercing through his pant legs.

"You're fine," Smith said, turning his gaze toward West. "Perfectly fine."

"You let me fall!" West said.

Smith raised a eyebrow in return.

"Why would I let the most experienced pilot fall to his death?" Smith asked.

"I haven't thought of that part," West said. "MY LEG!"

"Let's sit back and relax until the pain goes away," Smith said.

"No, take it out," West said.

"There is no bleeding," Smith said, gesturing toward the injury in the pant legs. "You West don't want bleeding. If I remove it, I risk getting you infected or massive blood loss." he placed his hands onto his lap. "I would normally remove it but I did not bring a medical bag with me for this trip. Which is making me consider starting to do that," Smith surveyed the injuries. "After we get back, I will have to fix these wounds in med bay."

" _If_ we get back,"Wesst said. "You're going to be eaten by space coyotes and all you can think is that you're going to make it. Then I am going to be eaten."

"Even though I am bound by my fear, I must plan ahead should I escape the talons of death," Smith said. "I tend to have abnormal luck."

"Abnormal luck," West said, then he laughed looking toward the night sky. "I hate you."

"Right back at you," Smith replied. "Tell me, how do you figure that you're going to explain this over to Robot?"

"You let me," West glared over toward Smith.

"Fair enough," Smith said, with a nod.

Smith had his back against the rocky terrain then briefly rested his eyes.

If he were going to get up and continue their trek, he would rather do it with a much agreeable West.

Patience was one of many things in Smith's career that could still be applied in space.

The damage the man suffered in the legs wouldn't effect him in the long run should he make it on his own to the Jupiter 2. It would also hinder West from getting there successfully should he go without help. Smith's luck was abnormal. So abnormal it had brought in the opportunity to establish with West that he could be trusted with making sure he got back to the Jupiter 2 when injured. Smith had played the coward card multiple times and this time was different as there was no children nearby, no Robot nearby, or a helpful older gorilla to witness the change in his character. He could get away with Major seeing a deviation of his usual characteristic. Smith opened his eyes looking at the alien constellations above that seemed to have different shapes. He stared at the night sky with many regards to it. After what was thirty-three minutes, West finally spoke.

"According to the scanner, there is a bed of Deutronium in the area that the long range sensors detected," West said, using the ground as his support as he stood up.

Smith helped the man up to his feet.

"Careful, Major," Smith said. "West don't want those sticks going in deeper."

"Why the-" West reached down to his foot as it stung in pain

"I think you sprained a foot," Smith said.

"I am fixing that Chariot," West said.

"This wouldn't have happened if you paid attention where you were going," Smith put West's arm on his shoulder then reached up and picked his bag up.

"Uh huh and it wouldn't be my fault that we were lost in space in the first place," West said.

"Spare me the poisonous barbs, Major," Smith said, then followed a trail according the directions that West was giving.

The collection of their materials were in the ravine. Smith spared them a glance and made a mental note to retrieve them on his run back to the Major. Just in case the fleeing from the space coyotes round about here. He saw a distinctive path ahead that was a slope. A perfect place to kill a bunch of space coyotes without anyone seeing him or scare them off, preferably. Coyotes were important to the ecosystem and could be in the process of being extinct. Hitting them with the pipes would do the trick to ending the chase. He turned his attention forward.

* * *

"Smith, stop!" West said.

Smith placed West onto a boulder and relaxed.

"Ooooh, that's a load off my back," Smith said, leaning forward tipping his head up and placed his hands onto his back with care.

West looked on ahead.

"Uh huh," West said, looking on ahead. "The fuel is right where that pack is."

Smith took out the forcefield controller.

"I will drop the bag in to the clearing," Smith replied. He handed the light emitters onto West's backside. He straightened up the long propelling sticks side by side. West flinched as the contraption pinched against his could see a big flash of light where Smith's head should be. His eyes adjusted to see that the light acted as a halo behind him. Smith was no angel. "As soon as I and the space coyotes are gone, turn on the protective field. Wait there."

"This would be much easier if we brought the laser pistols," West said.

"You can get away with killing one, Major," Smith said, then walked on ahead toward the coyotes. "It would be a waste of your ammunition to kill them all. One shot would do for you to spare yourself." A rock hit the back of Smith's head. Smith rubbed the back of his head, then shifted himself toward West. West was lightly bouncing a pebble on the palm of his hand with a murderous look. "So they won't eat you alive!"

Smith turned away from West then mockingly remarked to himself, " _OOoh, I can't die, I got a girlfriend to think about. It's all your fault, Smith!_ " and shook his head. Smith turned off his light with a flick of a switch. Smith swiftly ducked out of West's line of sight. It was hard to track him from the distance if it weren't for the long moving stick above Smith. The stick zipped among the foliage making it hard to determine which was the stick. West focused his eyes as he propped himself further searching for any sign of Smith. The sound of high pitch yip-howls came to be. West watched a bright light run away from from the pack. A loud scream that sounded like West's rank came from the distance. West slowly hopped way to the Deutronium hotbed. Keeping his balance was difficult if not for the help of nearby trees. Each time he put his foot onto the ground, it stung like hell.

* * *

One moment, Smith was running for his life from the coyotes, the next moment he was in a dark spaceship that was rounded. He looked around feeling trapped. He came to a bulky console that had a colorful flatscreen on it. He looked from it to see a centered chair. Across from the chair on the red wall was a sign of a star with many points. The dark chair was on a elevated platform. The sound of crowd cheering came from behind him. Smith jumped landing onto the chair in front of the console. His light wavering as he looked around in primal fear. Something didn't sit right here. It felt like he was being watched.

Smith saw a white door appear then a short man entered the room.

Smith had a high pitched, terrified scream.

"I am the Great Amaga," Amaga said. "I can fulfill anything you want after you defeat a opponent."

"Anything?" Smith asked, getting off the chair.

"Anything," Amaga said, with a smile.

"Anything. . . "Smith repeated. "Really?"

"I give you my word," Amaga said, raising his hand.

"Give me a few minutes," Smith said. "I need to think."

"You have all the time in the world," Amaga said, as Smith turned away from the man.

Smith walked absentmindedly into a circle rubbing his chin and his gazed fixated on to the floor. He seemed to be torn between two decisions. Smith sat down into the chair. Minutes were ticking by as he considered it. Amaga was startled to see that a certain someone - who had not thought about telling the companion about a break in the path- was _considering._ Smith sighed, looking up toward the alien individual. He stood up then walked right over.

"I decline," Smith said.

"You will regret saying no," Amaga said. "They always do."

"I _will_ regret it," Smith said. "But I won't regret recommending someone who will not regret saying yes."

"A member of the party," Amaga said.

"Professor Robinson," Smith said. "Not Mrs Robinson. Easy to get them mixed up as they are both professors. It's _Mr_ Robinson and he is in the Jupiter 2. They are sleeping right now so I recommend you pay a visit to the Robinsons in the morning."

Amaga smiled then took out a small device and Smith was gone with the press of a button.

* * *

West waited in the generated forcefield that protected him from the prowling space coyotes.

They had a more exotic, terrifying aesthetic to them than the ones on Earth

Except for having four ears that were more wider and pointier making them look sleek.

That West knew because one had its head extremely close to the forcefield.

West put his hand where his laser pistol would be only to find there was nothing there. It had been expected to be a quick mission and very easy. The confidence that John had regarding the mission was not ordinary. As was most of the Robinson family with their quirks and flaws. More times than not their special interests saved the day in the past few weeks out in space. He saw the glowing eyes of the coyotes surrounding him. It became clear that Smith had been cornered and eaten alive. He could imagine Smith's undignified screams as they packed on tearing into him. Unlike Smith, West had a small gun attached to his ankle.

His last few moments of life were going to be spent surrounded by coyotes. To think West used to believe he would die out in space by a member of the Global Sedition committing suicide rather than planet-side in his career. His efforts to protect the in-progress Hyper Gate was greatly appreciated which resulted in his promotion. West considered using the gun in his long boots to not suffer the same death that Smith had encountered. Suddenly, one of the coyotes yipped loudly. West saw coyotes being kicked away from the forcefield and the distinctive human. There were several moving shapes blending in to each other in a way that was unable to be determined what was going on. He heard the coyotes running away becoming distant noises. The sounds of paws running away became smaller and smaller to his ears. West began to doubt Smith was dead. West heavily considered the idea resting in the center of the forcefield rubbing his chin.

"Major!" Smith's voice was distant. "Major!" Smith's voice closer and closer. "Major!"

"I'm right here, Smith," West replied, hit with relief to see the halo-ed face appear.

"I retrieved most of the pipes," Smith said, as West turned off the forcefield. The pipes were discarded in the center of the field. "Only after getting bitten." he held up his swollen, bleeding right hand covered in blood. Smith shuddered, shaking his head. "Oh, the pain. The pain."

"How did you just get bitten and not killed?" West asked.

"I was transported by a rude and highly generous alien into their lair," Smith said. "They made me a offer."

"And my name is not Don West," West said. "You accepted it."

"I declined," Smith said.

"Every time we met a alien and you cross paths with it as of lately, you've stabbed us in the back," West said. "So excuse me for not believing you."

"That is forgiven," Smith said. "I reappeared right above the pipes and won't you know? There were two waiting for me," Smith wrapped a large crinkly leaf against his hand. "Kicked them off, used the pipes to knock one of them out, and then one of them bite into my hand. My hand!" Smith looked down grimly toward his hand that he was cupping then back up toward West. "I was busy assessing my hand when I heard the coyotes headed my way. When I looked up, they were jumping over me and running for their little, petty lives."

"After they left, you climbed up the embankment and followed where they came," West said.

"True to my word, I upheld my part," Smith said, with one hand on his chest.

"That must have been really difficult to do with a bleeding hand, West said, as Smith's attention lifted up toward him.

"You have no idea," Smith said.

"I got a idea," West said. "Very good idea."

"Let's get started on digging," Smith said. "Shall we?" Smith took out a extendable shovel from the bag then tossed it to West.

"Are you playing with me?" West asked. "You don't help me when I ask."

"I have adrenaline running through my veins with the DNA of a mutant spider, Major," Smith replied.

"So your back cooperates," West said. "This is not how you are going to spend the rest of your time out in space."

"Taking advantage of what the Jupiter 2 has is all you have," Smith said, then unhooked the light emitter attached to West's back. Smith detached his own then set the packs alongside each other against a slab of rock. Smith dusted his hands off. "I don't like it as you do."

* * *

"Morning, Robot," Will said, coming out of his quarters.

"Good morning, Will Robinson," Robot greeted Will. "We have another member of the Jupiter 2 that weighs four pounds."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Will said. "Another Blarp."

"It has been brought to my attention that it should be named Blarp Junior by Penny Robinson," Robot said, his head whirring and his grill glowed while rolling down the hall. "The C-section successfully concluded with Blarp Prime's condition remaining stable. I was able to give Blarp stimulants to wake it up."

"Who did the surgery?" Will asked.

"Doctor Smith," Robot said.

"Didn't dad say that he can't perform surgery last night because he got high?" Will asked.

"That was a one time thing," Robot turned its head toward Will. "It was a great mistake. Even to make the Kiss Bliss."

"Med bay is full of temptations to go back into that high," Will said. "Making them not go back is difficult in the first few days."

"I oversaw Doctor Smith's operation," Robot said. "Then escorted him into his quarters."

"You mean towed him," Will said, looking up toward Robot.

"I did not need to pick him up by the shirt collar," Robot replied. "he was tired and he agreed that he needed the rest."

"It seems that Doctor Smith is going soft," Will said.

"Humans are soft," Robot said. "They cannot get any softer."

"I mean he's lost his intimidating teeth," Will said. "I mean, he's a funny character to be around and threatening at the same time."

"It becomes difficult to believe that he was a failed terrorist," Robot finished.

"Did it feel that way back in your past?" Will asked.

"For a time, it did," Robot said, coming to a stop. "I could have changed it and made it better. I had all the opportunity in the world to stop it from becoming a thing," its head whirred toward Will. "Twenty years worth of opportunity. I am as to blame as Doctor Smith."

"Don't say that," Will said.

"It is fact," Robot said.

"That guilt can kill you," Will said.

"Will Robinson, I am a Robot," Robot reminded him, his head bobbing up. "I cannot be fried by my merged sensors." Robot placed his claw onto Will's shoulder. "As Doctor Smith of my timeline once said, I am a timeless companion and always will be there no matter the outcome. Feelings cannot take me."

Will smiled, looking up toward the taller robot visibly comforted by the thought.

"If you say so, Robot," Will said. "Is he still in his quarters?"

"Affirmative," Robot said. "his vitals indicate that he is sleeping in. Baaaad hangover."

The two resumed their trek down the hall as the two laughed. Will could smell the delicious scrambled eggs from afar. Penny and Judy were outside setting the table up. West was laughing in amusement at a joke that had been shared by Maureen. Maureen smacked the machine. The machine's red lights kicked on and blue flickering flames heated up the pan. There were times where Maureen wanted to try cooking the old fashioned 21st century style rather than having to get a packet and heat it up. There was only so much she could stand the repetitive way of life on the Jupiter 2. She looked over with a smile toward Will then gave a wave.

"Good morning, Will," Maureen said.

"Morning, mom," Will said.

"Smith is still sleeping?" John asked.

"Still sleeping," Will said.

"He had a really long operation with older Blarp," West said.

"He could have been incompetent to perform surgery," John said. "It's a miracle that he took care so easily. "

"Like he wasn't on withdraw," West said. "I don't know how he did it but he left himself a stash in that med bay."

"I will check med bay for any stash that Doctor Smith has hidden," Robot said.

"Robot, did he have a stash in your timeline?" John asked.

"Yes," Robot said. "And I will supervise his withdraw. I have done it before and I will do it, again."

Robot wheeled into the Jupiter 2 leaving Will's side. West snickered, shaking his head at Robot's reply. Will came down the platform then came to his seat. Will looked over to the seemingly absent crew member. It was strange that Smith wasn't there. In fact, it felt wrong. Like Smith was supposed to be there taking most of the eggs for himself then be scolded and put back the correct amount of eggs. Will shook his head then turned his attention onto the plate. The Robinsons and West sat down at the table. John picked up his fork then abruptly vanished before their eyes.

"John!" Maureen called.

West was the first one to get up from the table in alarm then sped his way toward the entrance of the Jupiter 2. Maureen followed after West. Penny squeaked holding onto Blarp. Blarp turned a shade of brown matching Penny's aesthetic. The older Blarp came out of the Jupiter 2 then strolled its way to the distant towering forest near a waterfall. The two Blarp's ignored the situation that was unfolding. It wasn't several minutes later did John reappear at the front of the table holding onto his fork appearing to be smiling. Will stood up from the seat then sped over as did Penny and the siblings collided against John. Judy gasped, then ran in to the Jupiter 2 to gather the rest of the Robinsons.

"Dad!" They said, in unison.

"The Jupiter 2 and her crew are going to Alpha Prime," John said. "In our time."

The children looked with shocked expressions.

* * *

"I can believe why you passed," West said.

"I am staying," Smith said, flatly.

West looked at Smith.

"It's what you deserve," West said. "Hopefully, you might get your cure."

"I have high hopes that I will find that cure," Smith said, with a nod then finished packing what new belongings he had acquired over the past few weeks as part of the Jupiter 2.

"Do you have any regrets?" West asked.

Smith looked over toward West.

"Humor me," West said, folding his arms and leaning into the desk chair across from Smith.

"The dysfunctional family got back together as a healthy, functional family," Smith began. "you and Judy became a thing, Penny is being responsible, and you've collected decades worth of alcohol from the planets we passed. Will's other counterpart reconstructed Robot then gave him to you." Smith zipped up the bag. Smith paused, mostly in consideration. If he had come when they were happy as a family then making them be lost in space, the feelings about his part in the matter would be rather strong. "Just to think killing Captain Daniels was the nucleus of your happiness. I want to regret it, truly. . ." Smith observed the motionless Major. "I can't. Not right now. I have no regrets, Major."

Smith sucked in a breath then walked past West. West's eyes darting from side to side as though he had been hit with a very difficult math problem that couldn't be solved easily. The doors closed behind Smith. West looked up from the floor then sped out of the room, "SMMIIIITH!" West went from the galley, residential deck, medical bay, and other parts of the ship searching for the man even to the bridge. Smith was no where to be seen aboard the Jupiter 2. It was though he had beamed out of the Jupiter 2. Smith had kept back that tiny piece of information. Half a month that he had spent around a murderer. Someone who had murdered his close friend.

There were few things that West had thought he wouldn't find himself in. Finding the unexpected departure of Smith into thin air as troubling right after a deal had been made to send everyone home. He should be happy, but a half of West didn't feel relieved as he should be. Smith couldn't have gone far. A depressed, highly emotional man in withdraw could only mean trouble and misery. Smith retained his typical composure like it were a mask to shield himself. And the more West thought about it, the more it made sense that Smith was approached by Global Sedition. He had looked around the area around the Jupiter 2. Robot was no where to be seen. It strangely had vanished shortly after Smith according to Will.

"Don," Judy said, coming in the way of West in the hallway. "Part of the deal was not being around before or after the match."

"I get that," West said. "What I don't get is taking him _and_ Robot. That's just overkill."

"The boxing session is supposed to be in the next five minutes," Judy said. "Smith is making himself some kiss bliss and laughing at you for being concerned."

"Probably," West said, the thought easing his concerns.

He typed into the control panel to Smith's door.

"But mom told me that his room didn't have protocols," Judy said.

"We can trust him with being a doctor," West said. "Outside of that, we can't trust him. The other him. . ." West stopped, looking back at the memory. "Worse came to pass." Judy placed a hand on his shoulder then squeezed it.

"I'm here for you, West," Judy said. "Take all the time you need."

Judy walked away from West.

"All the time I need," West said, his eyes stuck on the screen.

John had given him the order to delete the protocols from Smith's quarters before the man had vanished. West stopped, reaching his hand back. Perhaps he didn't need to delete them right this minute. He had a feeling that Smith wasn't quite lost to the Jupiter 2. West turned from the door then followed after Judy.

* * *

The Robinsons stepped foot out of the Jupiter 2 and then they were at a stadium. John was no where to be seen alongside Maureen. John reappeared below in boxer briefs being prepped by assistants. The Robinson family came to the middle of the bleachers that had a good view of the boxing ring. Will looked over expecting to hear the loud compliments from Smith regarding the aliens depiction of Earth's version of physical yet fake entertainment. In the blink of a eye, hundreds of spectators ranging in species appeared in the seats making it change from a empty room to a crowded room. Amaga appeared in the center of the boxing ring then a long pole came from above lowering itself to the center. Amaga was donned in black and white referee outfit with a cape attached to his shoulders.

"Hello, I'm your referee," Amaga introduced himself. "Each time John Robinson punches my lovely associate, the Galgaran, he gets to see anything that _could_ happen to those in the family should he defeat him. . . but it won't be chronologically." he gestured to John. The crowd booed. "And if he gets punched?" there were loud cheers. "He sees stars."

The camera turned toward a path where there was loud, cheerful Scottish music being played. Will noticed there was a glass window from behind then felt as though he were being watched. Will waved back at the mirror, gleefully then West shoved him down with a forceful hand. West looked over, warily, in the direction that Will had his attention in. Bags of popcorn appeared in the groups lap. In Blarp's hands appeared a collection of fruit. Will tossed the first kernel into his mouth watching with anticipation. A cloaked figure came out of the path that blocked line of sight who was short and covered by a dark green and faded gray cloak. The figure came onto the center of the stage then let the cloak fall.

John looked down.

"Really?" John asked. "This is a child. I don't hit children."

The Galgaran became taller reaching up to John's height.

"I do," the Galgaran had a soft, small voice.

"That's not a child," Amaga said. "this is a adult!"

The Galgaran punch John at the face sending him falling back.

"Hey, that's cheating!" West said. "It hasn't started."

"There's no rules for a death match," Amaga said, glancing toward the roaring spectators.

John looked on ahead to see a gravely concerned Maureen then turned his attention onto the Galgaran.

"Alright," John said, getting up. "Let's see what you have."

"Splendid," Amaga said, then vanished from the center of the boxing ring.

John ducked then punched the Galgaran at the face.

 _"I am making a parting gift for the Robinsons," John saw Smith in a colorful outfit while above a console with a grim look on his face."It won't try to harm them."_

The Galgaran snorted then delivered a sucker punch knocking John down to the floor.

"Ow, that has to hurt," West said.

"You can do it, my love," Maureen said, encouragingly.

"Come on, dad!" Penny shouted, as she stuffed popcorn into her face. "DAD, DAD, DAD, WIN WIN WIN WIN!"

John propped himself up then delivered another punch to the Galgaran.

 _"Get your pointy ass out of my face!" There was some kind of Chariot being driven under the cover of night. The stars and moon displayed figures moving in the front of the transport that had clear see through windows._

 _"I have a rounded butt,_ Major! _" John recognized Smith's voice._

John delivered another when the Galgaran got close right into the upper torso.

 _"PENELOPE!" Smith shouted, reaching his hand out for a young woman's hand._

And another.

 _"Madame, you best start packing," Smith hid beside the doors. "your unhappy friend is coming this way."_

John delivered another punch.

 _"Don, there is nothing wrong with this plastic horse," a young woman with dark hair tipped a toy horse forward._

"YOU DID IT, DAD!" Will cheered.

 _"A doll trying to strangle you?" A red head looked down questionably. "That must have been your imagination."_

 _"But it wasn't!" the red headed child replied. "Doctor Smith saw it too."_

 _"And where is he?" the mother asked._

 _"He stayed behind," the child replied._

 _"He is napping," the mother replied. "Don't want to disturb a helpful man."_

"Watch out!" West called. "The Galgaran is headed your way with a chair!"

 _"And then she said that we'll stay this way until. . ." The view was on the same young boy who seemed to be speaking and he stopped speaking looking back at the memory finding it amusing._

John punched at a nerve sending the Galgaran down.

 _"Robot, I am the threat. Scan me. We are connected. See the truth? Now do it!"_

John punched him down.

 _"MOM, MOM, MOM!" The old robot turned and twirled in a circle. "I killed Doctor Smith's double!"_

West and the women cheered John on as Smith watched from the chair rubbing along his goatee.

 _"WILL ROBINSON, DANGER! DANGER. DANGER!"_

John delivered a blow that sent the Galgaran against the rope. The Galrgaran charged forward.

 _"If you do not hand them over, you will be my slave." It was a strange voice._

 _"As long as they can leave without your eyes on them, I will not do such thing," It was Smith. He looked worn, weathered, and like he had gone through a storm. He was in a colorful outfit that seemed to be torn. The sides of his cheeks were covered in dirt. He had scratches where there were not before. A long scar that trailed down his right eyebrow to the corner of his mouth. His goatee had turned into a full grown beard. There was a purple hand grasped around his neck. "I will never lead them to you."_

 _"Then never is now," the purple woman replied, forcibly squeezing his neck._

John fell to the ground landing on his side.

 _". . . Professor," Smith started. Smith had his hands on a well used piece of luggage while leaning from the other side of the room that was blocked by the door. His long scar was apparent from the side of his face. His beard had been trimmed away. "it seems you were never supposed to help me."_

 _The view turned toward a man with dark hair and colorful shirt._

 _"I know. . . And I don't like it."_

 _"You did your best trying. That's the thought that counts. Remember that."_

John was handed a dagger by a assistant.

"Get him," his assistant said, patting on his shoulder.

"I don't play unfair against my opponent," John said, in disgust dropping the dagger. He took a large sip from a glass then charged on forward.

 _"PROFESSOR ROBINSON, WE ARE IN THE BEASTS BELLY."_

John shielded himself from the punches then gave one to the face.

 _"Get Smith!"_

The Galgaran screamed in pain.

 _"We're not leaving without him!"_

John sent two consecutive punches to the face.

 _"Thank you, Zach," John saw a man looking out the window with a figure slowly approaching._

John slammed the Galgaran down to the ground by jumping on his side against it.

 _"Colonel Smith, you are under arrest!"_

The Galgaran fell down after standing back up to face him.

"Yes, yes, yes," Penny said, shaking her fists then watched it soar toward him

 _"The Robinsons. . ." Smith stopped short emotionally. "Are the most kind, compassionate family I ever met. Making me be part of it," he shook his head. "It makes me sad knowing that we don't have the hope they did . . I feel like I did not deserve them. I didn't and then I did. Because of them, I finally felt human again. I had hope by my side. People who supported me. Something I lacked when I left this forsaken planet." Smith sat back down into a chair in his funeral suit cupping his hands together onto his lap._

 _Smith looked over his shoulder, almost as though sensing John's presence._

John delivered another blow at the disoriented Galgaran.

 _"Welcome back to Earth, Jupiter 2. Alpha Control has been waiting for you. . ."_

The Galgaran stopped moving.

"Professor Robinson has won!" Amaga said, coming over to John's side.

John looked up as his fist was raised in the air.

"Doctor Smith is not part of my family," John said.

Amaga looked over toward John, shocked.

"Well, someone thinks otherwise," Amaga said, his eyes gazing over toward Will. He turned toward John. "Congratulations," Amaga added with a thin, yet wide smile. "you are going home."

John looked on toward his family and slowly began to smile.

Everything that could happen wasn't going to happen.

For the first time in weeks that fragile hope spurred into flames.

 _The Robinsons were going home_ , John figured as he waved back at his joyful family.

* * *

The Jupiter 2 was glowing with hope. All except for one person, Will Robinson. Will was gazing out his window playing with the control bolt in his hands. It was a item that Will had picked up as a memento before their departure from the old, aged Jupiter 2. To think that he was never going to see Robot or Smith was something that seemed to come hand in hand. Listening to the two bickering about something that Smith was going to do was nostalgic to him. Will could do with Robot sticking around and Smith gone. But both of them gone? It seemed bothersome. Irksome, at best. He looked toward the purple pinkish sky where there were two moons up ahead.

The scene panned from the moons to the Jupiter 2's figure in the middle of a meadow then flew into it.

"John?" Maureen said, as John came aboard the Jupiter wearing a disgusted look laced with trouble.

"Hold off on lift off," John said.

"I knew it," West said. "They're playing dirty."

"The kind of dirty you can't shake off," John said, then walked on out of the room heading toward the door.

"John," Maureen said, then followed after John. "John!"

West looked over with a concerned look watching the Robinsons vanish from his line of sight.

"Something must have spooked him," Penny said. "Before he left to meet with Amaga to discuss the method of transporting the Jupiter 2, he was so happy. Now, it's just gone." She wore a troubled look.

"Smith'ed," West said. "we've been Smith'ed, again."

"Not everything is Smith's fault," Penny said.

"Reconsider that," West said. "How many times has he been the source of our problems?"

"Many times," Penny said. "I mean it's a logical leap but from what I heard, he is supposed to be set inside a stasis pod until we left."

"Smith in a stasis pod _willingly_ ," West said, snickering. "Now that is something I would pay money to see."

"You might not have to," Penny said, as John and Maureen came back onto the bridge.

"We're going to get our passengers back," John said. "Don, find Amaga's underground lair with the sensors."

"We're what?" West said, surprised.

"We're getting them back," John said, then he added, firmly. "If we leave this planet, then we take our crew with us."

West turned his attention away from John with a sigh.

"Aye, Professor," West said, then turned on the sensors and inputted a command to search for two types of life.

The mutant spider DNA popped up holographically in the background from the center. The vague design of Robot alongside it appeared. West got up from the chair then came over to the navigation center. John and Maureen were looking at the imagery. Penny ran off from the bridge calling for Will. West zoomed in on the holographic screen making it seem closer and more visible of which place on the planet that their colleagues were. Will, Judy, and Penny came back on the bridge as John was explaining the plan.

* * *

Amaga watched with interest.

Smith's belonging was transported back into the Jupiter 2 after the match as a little relic of what had been before their departure. Amaga was confident the Robinsons were going to accept the proposal. Set aside the look of horror and dismay that John had on his face after being told how this entire trip was going to be made possible. He was waiting for John to return. He sat in the chair reading a classic novel taking random glances at the floating screens around him. What he didn't know was that from below his ship, West and John had sneaked in. The screen sizzled in between glances showing a looped video. The camera glanced over to a room full of various robots. Two figures darted past the robots that were in idle mode then came to a stop in front of one very familiar robot then put in a code.

"Major West, danger-" Robot began, his grill glowing red.

"Robot, activate stealth mode," John said, in a soft and low voice.

Robot's head bobbed up.

"Affirmative," Robot's head was lowered and his glass colors dulled.

West came behind.

"Where did they put Smith?" West asked.

"I do not know," Robot said. "We were separated after the match," its head twirled toward John. "Good punches, Professor Robinson."

"Great," West said, sarcastically.

"That map of the halls would come in handy," John spoke into a wrist device.

"I think I found one to where you want to go," Penny said.

"No, that's the biological lab room," Judy's voice came over. "You can tell because of the odd DNA in there that doesn't have spider in it."

"I said I think," Penny said. "It's in the security level. The stasis pods are protected by one hundred robot drones," she paused scanning the list. "and it seems they can be hacked by someone who knows their way around robots."

"I'll take care of that," Will replied.

"What level?" John asked.

"Level three," Maureen said. "Be careful, John."

"I always am," John said, then tapped on the wrist communicator.

"Robot, you are to act as our shield," John said. "if we don't it make then you don't make it."

"I will not fail the Robinsons this time," Robot said, then wheeled out of the container. "Robot will protect Robinsons."

West looked over toward Robot.

"I admire your confidence," West said.

Robot's head turned toward West.

"Spare me the jokes, Major," Robot said, synthesizing Smith's voice then went on ahead. West's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock as he looked both ways repeatedly as Robot wheeled on ahead of him.

"Wait, he could do that this entire time?" West said.

"Apparently," John said, following after Robot."It seems he has also rubbed off on the Robot."

"Also rubbed off?" West asked. "Who else has he rubbed off on?"

West followed after the small group. From the Jupiter 2, Will was hacking into the robots as the minutes were passing. He had hacked into five of them by the time they exited the large, square elevator to the third floor. A series of red lines appeared round the three. Robot picked up West with its back arm placing him onto its back as the sound of drones were coming from around them. The other women's eyes widened at the screen. There were twenty figures headed after the small rescue team.

"RUN TO THE RIGHT, TO THE RIGHT, TO THE RIGHT!" came their in-distinctive, panicked shouting.

The drones fired at the fleeing party. West fired back at the drone robots as Robot wheeled away. The door slammed shut behind the three and the sounds of laser fire hit the door one after another loudly, distinctively. West checked the ammo to see how much that was left. He had enough to get the out of dodge. John looked around in awe ahead of the two. West slid down Robot's back then came to John's side. West stopped, gaping, seeing ships hanging from the hangar all over. They shared a glance together placing their hands on the rail.

"He has done this before," West said. "And people lost their ships."

"No," John said. "It's a graveyard."

"I doubt that he would kill them aboard ship," West said.

"Amaga said I would regret declining," John said. "This is what he meant. How many families know their family members are never coming back? How many watched their ship fly away and never return? How many children watched their parents go off and never return?"

"Jupiter 2, we're in the hangar section," West said, into the wrist device.

"You're in the trophy room," Maureen replied.

John's skin turned pale.

"Doctor Smith's lifesign is faint and still steady," Judy reported. "He is three corridors down."

"I am taking care of that," Will insisted. "You can come out in . . . maybe. . . twenty minutes. Five if you can find a way through them."

"Too many," Robot replied, turned toward John. "Too many children lost their parents."

"What?" Maureen asked.

"Nothing, honey," John said. "we're fine. Just lots of trophy's."

"More than necessary," John said. "Jupiter 2 out."

"I can send a distress signal to provide closure but I will need time to do it," Robot said.

West looked around.

"This isn't what I thought I would be. . ." West came over toward the holographic representation of a transport craft. "We have all the time in the world before Amaga notices."

"Take it," John said.

Robot wheeled over to the console then tapped on the screens.

"Hey, isn't that a Intergalactic Federal Vessel?" John asked, pointing toward a cage that had the neon red lit 'jail' on the top.

West came over.

"It looks that way," West said. "It is that way. Oh, he's in _big_ trouble. I think that's a super crime."

"Looks we got leverage over him," John turned toward Robot. "Robot, set a timer on when to send out the Jail Ship's distress call. Set it to thirty five minutes. Send the others immediately."

"Affirmative," Robot replied, then resumed what it was doing.

"A timer?" West said. "Why do we need a timer when we can get this over with?"

"I like to make him sweat," John said. "Just in case things won't go in our favor."

West looked over and saw a bracket of guns.

"If he is going to make us sweat getting out of here then he has something coming," West said, putting the gun into the sheath. He tossed a gun to John. "Different from ours."

"Different yet it has some style to it," John said.

Robot turned toward the two men.

"Those guns do not require a DNA sample to be used," Robot said. "You must use it wisely as one blast is capable of vaporizing anyone standing in its way," the two men looked down toward the guns then shared a nod with one another. "There is enough ammunition for five blasts per weapon."

Robot finished the remaining task on the screen then wheeled back. Robot came over toward the door where it seemed to be waiting for the two men to follow him. John shared a final glance to the graveyard then followed after Robot. He spoke into the wrist. With a soft series of clicks, the door flew open letting out a range of blasts. West and John fired on the robot drones. Two blazes wiped the remaining number down that hadn't wandered away under the control of Will. The group came to a stop at the corner of a corridor. John had his back to the wall, clenching onto his shoulder.

"We should have gone with protective gear," West said.

"I'm fine," John said, briefly opening his eyes.

"I'm not sure risking your life for Smith's is worth it," West said. "The next shot might get you in the heart."

"Risk is what colonizing is about," John said, unclenching his shoulder to let it freely bleed.

Robot placed his claw onto John's injury, tightly applying pressure.

"Robot," West said, looking up toward Robot.

"My sensors indicate he is fully capable of going on," Robot said. "Only after stopping the bleeding. . ." Robot's back arm detracted to reveal a sharp end of a laser. "This will end very quickly."

"Robot, no!" John insisted, as a blue light hit his injury. A steady stream of smoke came from the injury. The laser was once more replaced by the large servo.

"Who installed you with that?" West asked.

"Will Robinson," Robot said.

"Thanks, Robot," John said.

"You are welcome," Robot said. "It was actually Judy's idea in the designing process."

"Of course it was," John said, proudly.

West looked over.

"It's clear," West said.

"Wait one moment," John said. John walked forward then a series of robots came out. John fired the gun leaving them ablazed. The Drone Robots fell to the floor with ear piercing, horrific screams. "Second corridor is clear."

The group resumed their trek following the direction given to them by the women. West looked around, uneasy. It felt like the time they had come into the probe ship and didn't know they were surrounded by metal-space spiders. As though the threat was all around them. Hiding in clear sight around the group. A blue phaser fire erupted from the darkness striking John in the shoulder. Robot fired back making a small drone robot fall to the floor. West helped John back up to his feet noticing that his elbow had a burn. It would have been amusing that he got hit in the shoulder twice but it was not as funny. They were being fired upon by the drones and John got the most minor holes from them. John took off his jacket leaving it on the floor behind them then joined with West firing at the metal critters.

They retreated into a room walking backwards as the screams of the robots died down. Robot turned around from the door then flipped a switch. There were rows of stasis pods decorating the scenery ranging in design.

John tapped on the wrist watch, "Are we in the source of Smith's lifesign?"

There was a soft beep.

"Yes!" came unanimous reply.

"He is the third lifeform in the room," Judy said. "Can't miss him."

"That's actually more possible than how you say it," West said, looking around in concern.

John turned off the communicator then strolled down the line made by the pods as the camera flew over making it seem like there were hundreds of rows. West gazed around the pods. Some of them had imprints of lifeforms that were not human at first glance. West stopped, seeing the visual representation of a corpse inside a pod. He appeared to be bothered as he staggered back, landing against Robot. West turned away from the pod continuing his way forward. He looked up to see holographic representations of species that had been left to die inside the pods. West couldn't see any representations of Smith's form up there. John came to a stop then placed a hand out.

"I think we should span out," John said. "We will cover more ground."

"Alright," West said.

"If we don't find him before we're out of bullets then we have to leave him behind," John said, reluctantly.

"We'll find him, Professor," West said, reassuringly. John looked over. "He has some explaining to do to me."

"I hardly think he knew what Amaga had in mind for our request to be granted," John said. "Robot, you too, split up."

"Affirmative," Robot said, then obediently strolled down the line.

The three split up into different parts of the long rows. West walked on forward without giving them a look. Smith was the kind of person who came running toward someone when he was in danger so if there was any flying stasis pods lingering around then Smith would be in that one. West came over to a control panel that had a series of strange languages. Some of them West recognized from earlier encounters with aliens. West placed the wrist band on the screen then tapped on it twice. A progress bar appeared. Five minutes later, the universal translator had updated and was reorganizing the growing language banks on the Jupiter 2. He put the wrist band back on. He typed in roughly the equivalent of 'Earthling', but it could have been a slang, then hit the search bar. On the screen was three glowing figures: one figure was still walking, the other two were still.

John was walking away from Smith while West was going in his direction. West looked up from the padd then back down. A gray glowing dot was headed in the way of Smith, now that had to be Robot. West exited the screen then followed the directions to Smith's stasis pod. West made it over to Robot to a strange and odd stasis pod. Robot's head twirled in his direction then back toward the pod. There was silence before them at the glowing light blue cool air coming from the pod.

"West to Professor Robinson," West said.

"Robinson here," John said.

"I found him," West said.

"Give me the bad news," John said.

"He's frozen," West said. "I am not sure how we can dethaw our Mr Freeze." he tilted his head.

"I'll be waiting at the door," John said. "Get him out of there."

Robot's head bobbed up in alarm. Its head whirring toward West then back toward Smith. West leaned forward adjusting his eyes to the oddly themed crystals. Smith was laid on his side, bare naked, in a fetal position and the bags in his eyes were more present then they had been. West noticed parts of Smith's hand were becoming jaggered and refined, smooth, pointy like a crystal with various shades of pink. His eyebrows were covered in crystals. What pieces of his outfit were left were in tatters around him. His blue nerve had layers of crystals appearing taking on sharp points.

"Uh, John," West said. "Correction. He's not just frozen, he is becoming a crystal."

"Just get him up," John said. "I don't care how you do it. We have to get out of here."

"I will," West said. "West out."

"I have been computing a method to free Doctor Smith," Robot said

"And?" West asked.

"It can be done," Robot said, then came over to a console panel. "Step back, Major West." West stepped back further and further away. "You may stop now. This is a very delicate, fragile process."

Robot turned away from the human then took out several vials. Robot had a long pause as it dipped the contents into different glasses. He placed the vials into the machine then closed the door. He went to the back of it then opened another compartment and yanked out a blanket. The compartment door was closed with a loud slam. Robot stood there for what felt like five minutes then drilled around Smith's figure.

Afterwards, Robot placed the heavy, warm blanket onto the cold and frozen figure then tucked it around Smith.

"Doctor Smith's back has become delicate," Robot said. "I will require to hold him."

"Go ahead," West said. "I don't want to hold him."

Robot carefully took Smith's figure out of the pod then tucked the blanket even further around Smith's figure making him seem like a swaddled baby. The only way that it could be told that it wasn't a baby was based off the spikes coming from Smith's face. Robot turned around then fired at the pod. Robot sped away with West following behind. The pod exploded sending out a gust of sparks and explosions spilling liquid contents to the floor. Robot flew out the door making it fall against his treads. Robot was speeding ahead of the two humans firing in random directions. Robot came to a stop by what seemed to be a invincible wall. Amaga appeared before Robot's sensors with a unpleasant expression about him.

"You are supposed to be with the others," Amaga said.

"You are going to be dead once the Robinsons have left," Robot said.

"Hahaha, like they would do that," Amaga said.

"I have researched intergalactic law and the crime you have committed indicated that you will face a cruel and unusual punishment," Robot said. Robot raised his back servo up aiming at the great Amaga. "If you do not step aside out of my way then I will be forced to eliminate a threat."

"You don't do things without orders," Amaga said. "As your human kindly put it."

Robot fired leaving a perfectly rounded burning hole on Amaga's left shoulder.

"I will not fail my duty," Robot said, as Amaga staggered back.

"You wouldn't dare," Amaga said.

"Do not tempt me," TRobot said, with a very selective classic older man's voice that was soft and intimidating contrasting the normal deep robotic voice.

Amaga stepped aside.

Robot stayed.

"And my charges will leave this facility, alive," Robot replied.

"I'll be ruined," Amaga said.

"You will face my wrath if any more harm comes to them," Robot reiterated, his head twirling with the familiar red glow. "Being burned to death by my laser is not a subject you should not be interested in."

The camera turned on to Amaga's horrified eyes.

* * *

"You want to know why I refused?" John asked.

Smith looked up away from the holographic representation of John's injuries.

"Yes," Smith said.

"They wanted me to offer a sacrifice in exchange that we go home. Someone who wasn't part of my family," John said. "To kill you, Smith."

Smith put down the dermal generator.

"You should taken it, Professor," Smith asked.

"With more blood on my hands?" John asked.

"The happiness and safety of your family on your hands," Smith said.

"I had to kill a monster to save myself," John said. "I am not ready to give up on finding a way to cure you. _Everyone_ is going home."

Smith's eyebrows knitted together.

"You want to go to Alpha Prime with everyone including that," he twirled his fingers in a circle. "metal monstrosity. . . and a traitor-no, no, a spy-no, a monster?"

"Yes," John said.

Smith grew a dark look.

"The Robinsons will make their new home but I _won't_ be able to feel at home," Smith turned off the holographic screen with a press of several buttons. "It appears I have repaired all the damage. Thank you. You may leave now."

Smith walked away from John without another word. The last words from Smith sounded like he was one step away from falling apart before John's eyes. His last words dripped with gratitude. Perhaps there was some good in Smith after all. Even as he was trapped in something that he could not easily escape. Smith was typing away on the padd filing in the report regarding the treatment. Robot wheeled in after John then came over to the side of Smith. Robot placed a metal claw on the shoulder of the breaking apart man. Smith dropped his padd to the table and wept.

* * *

Will held up the blue pot with awe. There was a strange glowing plant that had green leaves with a colorful center that went up to the branches. It had unusually shaped leaves that glowed a shade of purple. Some of the leaves were outlined in purple with a light purple color being the primary color. Some of the leaves looked like something had been munching on it before being transplanted from its native habitat. On the pot was a holographic screen with bright blue text that seemed to be in Latin with the words 'Discovered by Blarp Robinson' on the bottom.

"What kind of plant is this?" Will asked.

"It's a new one," Judy replied, taking it back. "I am studying it for biological purposes."

Will looked up.

"You still haven't answered my question," Will said.

"I don't know what it is," Judy said. "That's why I am studying it." Will nodded, sheepishly, as the words sunk in.

"It must be nutritious as the Blarp's were eating it," Will said.

"Could be," Judy said, playing with the leaves. "I could do some studying with a sample. . ." she rubbed her fingers against the leaves. "Look at this strange specimen. If I remove a leaf, then it won't look as mystifying."

"You're reluctant to do that since you might find something you obviously won't like," Will said. Judy looked down toward the younger.

"When did you develop telepathic abilities?" Judy asked.

"I just know you too well," Will said. "Nothing psychic about that."

Judy turned the pot toward the window.

"Time for you to go to bed," Judy said. "After a eventful day-"

"It wasn't eventful," Will insisted. "It was exciting," Judy guided him out of the lab. "I look forward to visiting a alien city."

"Me too, me too," Judy agreed, with a hand on his shoulder.

The door closed behind the two Robinsons. Suddenly long vines came out of the pot traversing their way down the scenery. Some of them went up into a few air vents as leaves sprouted from their juicy, large arm. The vines turned gray blending in with the scenery. Minutes later, Judy returned then plucked a piece of leaf taking it with her out of the room as she looked down toward it. She placed the leaf into her pocket and the door closed behind her.

* * *

 **A/N**

"Do not tempt me" was said with Harris!Smith's voice.

I headcanon that Robot has become sapient and has free will. He's pretending to not have free will around the Robinsons because he was made to serve and protect. He doesn't want them to be afraid of him. Here's his second chance to do what he was made to do. Robot is taking that chance. He won't make the same mistake.


	20. Ones own boogeyman

Agony can be not only physical pain but emotional pain. A pain that needs time to heal and to be stopped for the recovery to go on. Emotional pain was a thing that most spies had to be detached from. Get too close in the assignment would get you killed. Another thing a spy knows, escape can be anywhere. Even right under the enemy's noses. The only people who were in agony in Smith's line of work were the victims. He had lost too many colleague spies in his youth due to their lack of emotional restraint. He survived longer than any of the original one hundred. What was also agonizing was the potential of the children witnessing his transformation, the degrade in his personality and morals, and the monstrosity that he would become.

He hoped it wouldn't come to pass.

That they saw a tall, humanoid like spider disgracing the name _Doctor_ Zachary Smith.

* * *

"Didn't dad say Smith was helping you set up the Deutronium drilling equipment?" Judy asked, coming over to the side of Don.

"He did," Don said.

"And he is still out there," Judy said.

"Tanning," Don said, then shook his head. "Tanning." Penny smiled, tending to the plants. "I told him it was a bad idea."

"He doesn't listen," Judy said.

"Don't worry, he made himself lunch before we left," Don said. He shook his head. "Never thought I would see the day Smith working with a 'delicate back'." he looked on toward the distance.

"Being in a dark universe does explain why he was ready to punch out that officer," Judy said.

"That was one mistake," Don said. "I look forward to seeing several beautiful and glorious miscalculated mistakes in the foreseeable future."

"Don," Judy said, smacking his shoulder as Don laughed.

"So was Smith's," Don said. "But it'll be a lot worse."

"I remember that too," Judy said, with a frown. Penny looked off, fondly recalling the times that Smith brought her and Will to Earth on short trips for vacations. Trips that were used incentives to follow through with the deals forged to aliens. "He backstabbed on the aliens for us."

"When did I say backstabbing us?" Don said. "I am certain of him backstabbing the alien but the side effects could be worse than his universes aftermath."

"Hey, where is Doctor Smith?" Will asked, coming out of the Jupiter 2 with the Robot behind him. "Robot just gleaned off a new play from the Intergalactic drama archives."

"It is not a drama," The Robot insisted, its head whirring toward Will. "It is a supernatural black comedy."

"From what I read, it is a drama," Will said. "It plays with feelings."

"If you insist," The Robot said, whirring its head from the young child.

"Doctor Smith at the new Deutronium Drilling station," Don said. "And bare in mind, he might be a magnet for danger."

"Danger is our special interest," The Robot said. "I will do my best to protect them."

"You always do," Don said, "The point is be careful. His magnetism might attract bigger fish."

"Your metaphors are unnecessary," The Robot replied.

"Let's go," Will said. "I'll be using the Robot to detect Doctor Smith."

"A Smith detector," Don said. "Get it?"

It took a few moments for it to sink in then for laughter to start coming from the small group. Maureen watched Will go off with Penny and the Robot clinging to his side. Everyone else was concerned regarding Will's sake since his return. They didn't want to take their eye off him. Maureen sighed, with her arms folded. It was the dangers of being on a alien planet. She could say that she was used to her children being held captive and expect looks of horror from strangers.

* * *

 _Smith was in the unfamiliar forest._

 _The lingering fog drifting above the ground and the darkness making it seem spooky._

 _Smith looked over his shoulder hearing the sounds of metal echoing through the forest. He sprinted through the forest. A path that he had taken countless times before fleeing from the alien spiders. He tripped over a piece of log. He heard a familiar boy's voice call for him. He looked over his shoulder to see the shadow of the other. The other stowaway looming over him with the neck craned high. Smith trembled, sliding himself back. His breath became shaky as his heart pound against his chest and he fell into a burst of sweat._

 _"Hello," the head lowered then gave a sinister smile. "Me."_

 _Smith attempted to make himself smaller staring at the green-gray spider._

 _"Doctor Smith!" Smith heard Will's voice from over._

 _William._

 _"The child," Smith said, as the hair all over raised._

 _A bright, golden light sent the spider tipping back as shielding himself._

 _"William!"_

 _Will came forward contrasting against the dark scenery around with the glow._

 _"I am not afraid of you," Will said, as the spider individual staggered back._

 _The spider individual stopped._

 _"You should be," came the unsettling reply. "So tall, so courageous, so innocent. . ." the spider individual crept forward and loomed over the boy. "so tasty."_

 _"Pick on someone your own size," Will said, as a new light of intensity blinded the spider._

"Stay away!" Smith bolted forward in a cold sweat.

Smith wiped the sweat off his forehead then looked on ahead.

"Ah, William," Smith relaxed. "What brought you here?"

"I just wanted to check on you," Will said. "You look like you need sleep."

Smith leaned to his side.

"I am fine," Smith said, as though it were final. He rubbed his eyes. "I got all the sleep I need."

"When I have a nightmare, I have the Robot materialize one of those cold heavy blankets," Will said.

"How amusing," Smith replied, his voice dripping tiredly. "Your robot can replicate. A 3-D printer, perhaps. . ." he looked over with dark bags under his eyes toward the child. "Hmm?"

"3-D Printer?" Will asked.

"You must be familiar to that," Smith said.

"No," Smith put on his sunglasses. "but I like to know what it is."

"Printing 3-D objects," Smith said. "Like a small version of the Jupiter 2. A toy."

"Oh, that," Will said, nodding his head. "I have seen plenty versions of the Jupiter 2. Once as representation of what we would be sleeping in for five years."

"Five years?" Smith asked

"Five years," Will said, with a nod.

"It was a ten year trip in my universe," Smith said. "and the ship was uglier." Smith had a look of consideration, briefly. "Frankly, isn't it funny how you are the only ones with a spaceship that resembles a saucer?"

"I learned to love the ship," Will said. "No matter how alien it looks."

"Shoo, go play with your sister," Smith said, sliding his sunglasses up.

"You don't sleep often," Will said, stepping forward. "What plagues your nightmares?"

Smith took his glasses off.

"My . . ." Smith paused. What was the most elegant way of putting it? "My boogeyman."

"Your alien counterpart is a space boogeyman?" Will asked.

"Yes," Smith said. "He is also Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, and my kryptonite." his tired eyes gazed toward the sky.

"I used to have one," Will said. "I defeated it. It fell into the power core."

"I don't doubt it," Smith said, amused. "At least you could kill it."

"Everyone can kill their it," Will said.

"How did you make it fall?" Smith asked.

"I said no," Will said, earning a snicker from Smith.

"I'll have to die just to make it fall," Smith joked.

"Don't," Will said.

"Don't what?" Smith asked, turning his attention toward Will raising a brow.

"Die," Will said.

Smith didn't reply at first. He had a expression of raw realization then it faded replaced by a kind look of understanding. As though a piece of Will's grieving mind had peeked out in all its ugliness and darkness before Smith's eyes with all the hurt. He nodded to himself, then began to reply.

"Everyone dies, William," Smith said, placing a hand on Will's shoulder. "It's part of life."

"Life doesn't have to take someone just to make a point," Will said.

"I wish it didn't happen that way. . . But, it does happen that way," Smith said. "Meaningless death. . . unnecessary. . . and a inconvenience."

Will sat down onto the smaller rock.

"That was his kind of death," Will said.

"And how do you feel about that?" Smith asked.

"Angry," Will said. "I lagged him behind with my big shoe. The last thing he said to me was.. ."

" _Tight means it fits,William,_ " Smith said.

"How did you kn-" Will asked, shocked starting toward Smith with wide eyes.

"I was told you didn't choose the shoe that was your size," Smith said. "It was necessary for you to learn a lesson."

"But at the cost of him?" Will asked, raising a brow.

"What better way of learning without dying yourself?" Smith asked. Will lowered his head. "You could have died, too."

"He could have lived," Will said. "He could have lived."

Smith let go of Will's shoulder.

"I am not going to say that age old insulting phrase, dear William," Smith said. "Instead, I am going to tell you what my other counterpart would say about this sulking. . . " Will looked up toward the older man. Smith looked like his attention was caught with his eyes squinting. Smith got up from the rock then walked ahead of Will taking his two piece shirt with him.

"Nothing?" Will said. "Uh, Doctor Smith?"

* * *

Smith stopped in his tracks to see a pitch black cat with a vest that had machinery headed his way. Smith retreated behind a large boulder warily watching the cat. The cat came to a stop as Smith slid up the sunglasses. He snatched his grandfather's golden watch from the sand then shoved it into his pocket. The cat walked around in circles then stared at Smith. It mewed back at Smith. Smith stared back at the little creature. He had seen disgusting creatures and some that seemed innocent at first glance until they tried to pose harm. Smith shuddered, the memory of large furry balls taking over his quarters was terrifying enough enough to make him leave and take a survival pack with him until the Robinsons came to their senses that the furballs had sinister intentions. Evil knows evil, a wise philosophical saying. When evil is being studied then it studies them which makes evil one of the most unpredictable enemy. Good and evil had their different sides of the same coin, explaining motivations behind behaviors but never used as a excuse. Smith would admit to using excuses. Such as using his infected back to get out of chores or tasks.

He loved his dying planet and it had his pity. It was a reason why he decided to betray the Robinsons as their family Doctor under the right price. A price that was unable to be paid as it was astronomical. Global Sedition assured him that it wouldn't make a hypergate - which he discovered otherwise thanks to the the other Don West - nor try to colonize the planet. He had hope that Global Sedition was facing setbacks. It is what they deserved for stranding him aboard the Jupiter 2 to die. If humanity were going extinct then so was Global Sedition. Now, to the cat, it looked innocent. And he knew, it wasn't innocent. The look in the cat's glowing, large yellow eyes. The thin, black diamond shaped pupil expanded as the cat tilted his head. Smith stared back at the cat.

"Doctor Smith, don't be scared of a cat," Will said.

"As you once said before," The Robot said, whirring its head toward Will. "his shadow terrifies him more than his back."

"That cat is probably a doomsday device," Smith said, his non-blinking stance broken by the distraction. He turned his attention of the cat toward the three. The Robot's attention turned away from Will. "Robotic cats do not fool me!"

The cat leaped onto the rock with a mew.

"Aww, it likes you!" Penny said.

Smith stumbled from the cat then crashed away from the cat. He landed on his back on a patch of grass behind the rock.

"Keep that cat away from me," Smith said. "The last time I tried to pet a ball of fur, it bit me!"

Smith marched away and the cat followed after him.

"Robot, is that a cat?" Will asked.

"It is a cat," The Robot said.


	21. Alien cat runs through

The spaceship that the alien cat came from was a shade of purple, black, and blue. There were large, deep blue circular windows resembling a v-shaped necklace. The space ship had the shape of a hand with long, slender fingers embedded into the soil. Smith was constantly moving around attempting to stay out of the meowing cat. The cat was brushing against his leg. Penny, Will, and the Robot stopped five feet away from the spaceship. Smith climbed up the rock then perched himself on the ledge. He took out a flip stick of some kind then slowly slid out different types of tools that were familiar. He used the long blade to tap on the windows. Smith slipped the blade back into the handle then put it back into his pocket.

"Strange," Smith said. "Is this a toy?"

"I don't think so," Will said, as the cat landed on Smith's shoulder and loudly purred.

Smith punched the cat off his shoulder.

"Stop abusing the cat," The Robot said.

"That's not a cat," Smith said. "I tell you."

"Ha ha ha," The Robot laughed. "You act as though you've faced a robotic cat."

"I've faced a android killing cat machine," Smith said. "and it nearly ripped me to shreds."

"Cats are capable of being that," Penny said. "I remember that time a cat scratched a uncle of mine viciously because he was trying to implant a embryo of a hybrid version of it."

"You don't get it," Smith said. "It was made of metal."

"Aren't all cats?" Penny said. "They have nerves of steel."

"You haven't met a killing machine in the form of a cat," Smith said. "A part of me can't decide whether or not to pity you or envy you."

"You can do both," Penny said.

Smith was about to reply when suddenly he lost his balance on the edge then fell toward the windows where he promptly vanished.

"Doctor Smith!" The Robot's head bobbed up in alarm.

"I'm fine, just fell inside the glass," Smith's voice sounded close as the children looked in all directions.

"Get out," The Robot said.

"I _am_ out, ninny!" Smith's disembodied voice replied.

"You are still not visible," The Robot said.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Ow!" Will's hand yanked to his head.

"Will, you pinched me!" Penny said, grabbing hold onto her left shoulder.

"No, I didn't," Will said.

"Yes, you did," Penny argued.

"That is not nice, Doctor Smith," The Robot said.

"Just wanted to be sure," The energy pack was yanked off the Robot's side then was floating in mid-air. "Now who is the one who does not have the fusion unit generator?" the sound of tapping on glass could be heard. The energy pack reappeared back on the Robot's side.

"Fusion unit generator?" Will asked.

"It's. . ." Smith said. "Never mind. Leave this ship alone and-" the cat flew away from the Robot then landed on its feet with a meow. "Don't touch me, you drooling cactus."

"I agree," The Robot said. "It would be wise to leave the spaceship," the Robot turned it's head toward where it expected Smith. "Would you like to be part of a play?"

"I doubt that when I am invincible," Smith said.

"Ooh, that doesn't matter," Penny said. "It is a supernatural play."

"I change my mind," Smith said. "Sounds perfect." The cat vanished near Smith then was sent flying away.

"Stop kicking the cat," The Robot said.

"I didn't kick it, I tossed it," Smith argued, his voice nearby as the children left the space craft with his shadow in between them.

"For once, it's you who is invincible," Penny said.

"Hmm?" Smith asked.

"One time I fell into a sand pit and became invincible so you became convinced I was dead because you fled from a monster, a swamp creature, that was weak to the sunlight," Will explained. "And the only thing you found of me was a shoe."

"Indeed, Indeed," Smith agreed. "It's a good thing you weren't sitting there."

* * *

It was Maureen who heard the children when they returned from the play and Smith's voice was relatively close. She looked up while putting the clothes away expecting to see Smith in the center of them dressed up for the occasion. Instead, she saw a dark circular shadow in-between them. She rubbed her eyes as his voice came from the two. Penny shook her head then walked off toward the Jupiter 2.

"Penny, what happened to Doctor Smith?" Maureen asked.

"He fell into a window so he is invincible now," Penny said, then walked in.

"Doctor Smith," Maureen called.

"Yes, madame?" Maureen heard the boot steps that came to a stop.

"Where are you?" Maureen looked around.

"Right beside you," Smith said. She looked both ways. "Look down."

Maureen looked down to see a set of boot prints.

"Ah, there you are," Maureen's eyes glanced up.

"It's fortunate that I wasn't turned five centimeters tall," Smith said.

"If this is how you are going to be for the foreseeable future, I want you to make sure the children do not go fall into that window," Maureen said. "when you pay a visit to wherever you were exploring with the children."

"The Robot and I will make sure of that," Smith said. "Where is the professor and the major now?"

"Setting up the weather station," Maureen said. "Said they would be back in a few hours."

"And that was two hours ago," Smith said.

"Yes," Maureen said

"The Robot will make sure Will won't go unsupervised should I be napping," Smith shifted. "now will you?"

"I'm innocent until proven guilty, your honor!" The Robot insisted.

"Ooops. . . I'll fix that," The sound of Smith's boot steps trailed away from Maureen toward the Robot.

Maureen shook her head with a bemused smile on her face.

* * *

John arrived later on with Will beside him. He looked over warily toward the space craft and looked up toward the top where the cat rested with its feet under its chest and the tail curled around its side. Previous experience said that caution had to be used no matter how innocent the alien looks let alone the last being a beagle that watched out for its owners protection. There were a list of situations similar to it that featured animals appearing around the spacecrafts. The windows were large and circular for a given person to fall right in.

"So this is where he fell in," John said.

"Lost his balance," Will said, as John stepped forward.

"I haven't seen this spacecraft before," John said, patting on its wall.

"What do you think these aliens are here for this time?" Will asked.

John rubbed his two fingers together.

"It could be one of four reasons," John said. "Got a enemy on their tail so they decide to lay low, need to refuel, need to repair, or. . ."

"Or?" Will asked.

"They want something," John said, as he walked around the spaceship. John looked up toward the side window. "and to think that Smith fell into it."

"He falls into their hands all the time," Will said. "Since we didn't see aliens the first time around, maybe the spaceship is abandoned."

"Maybe," John said, looking up to spot the cat. "Maybe that cat is the pilot."

"A cat piloting a ship," Will said. "I don't know about that, Dad. I can make up something more. . ."

"More logical?" John asked.

"Yeah," Will said, with a nod.

"I can name off a few species that would fit the bill," John said. "Space isn't logical."

"Right," Will said. "I forgot about that."

"And Smith abused the cat," John said.

"Yeah, he did, a few times," Will said.

"Make sure he doesn't go near that cat," John pointed toward the cat. "Or you for that matter. Stay away from it."

"Dad, can I try a little experiment?" Will asked. "I have a theory."

John looked toward Will, raising a eyebrow.

"What kind of theory?" John asked.

"Just watch," Will said, then climbed up the embankment. He placed his hand onto the glass window then felt around the other windows for a entrance. He pressed his hand onto the glass then reached his hand back and turned back toward John. "Doctor Smith didn't lose his balance, he was forced to."

"Targeted," John said. "They don't know who they are targeting." John came forward as Will came down the rocks. "Hello, I am Professor Robinson."

The cat's eyes slowly opened.

"Meow," the cat meowed.

"Doctor Smith is not like us or you for that matter," John said. "You don't want to take him with you."

"Meow?" the cat meowed.

"Sure, you can use him as entertainment," John said, with a laugh. "Just be careful."

"Meow," the cat replied.

"Good," John said. "Glad we understand each other," he turned toward Will. "I didn't think I would have to face a alien cat over Smith."

"There is a lot of things that we didn't see coming before Doctor Smith entered our lives," Will replied.

"Yes," John said, placing a hand on Will's shoulder. "We didn't."


	22. Bored space cats

"Doctor Smith is not human," Robot said, suddenly coming from behind John.

There used to be a day when Robot's abrupt comment startled the professor and that day had long since passed. Once a ready, obedient assistant of Doctor Smith; the Robot had evolved into a ready yet still obedient companion to the Robinsons. The sudden comment didn't alarm John. Nothing did anymore when it came to living in space. He had passed being alarmed long ago during the first year of their mission. John turned his attention on to the Robot.

"Don told me about that," John said. "I am quite aware what he is becoming. . . What else do I not know?"

"His spine is undergoing abnormal growth," Robot said. That caught John's interest.

"Define what kind of growth," John said.

"It is difficult to explain," Robot said.

"Humor me," John said.

"His spine is expanding," Robot said. "Very slowly. And painfully."

"He must have some way of living through it," John said.

"The Doctor Smith I knew would be unable to tolerate it," Robot said. "and be pleading that his pain be ended." Robot's head bobbed up in alarm. "This Doctor Smith refuses to act vulnerable."

John rubbed his chin.

"This explains why he sat on a stool for dinner at the table," John said. "It is agonizing to put his back against a flat surface." he looked up toward Robot.

"If Smith is not human, then what is he? You are asking yourself," Robot said. "The answer is. . . a hybrid."

"A highly dangerous hybrid," John said, then walked away.

"What is a human without their DNA?" Robot mused to himself. "Their dignity? Their appearance? Their psychological view of themselves? A human is not a human when they do not feel human. But a machine that feels human? That is the question. What is a human without their DNA?"

* * *

Most of the Robinsons were sound asleep except for John and Smith. Robot rolled away from Smith's direction then made his way up to the command deck. John could hear Robot's whirring then the sound of the elevator gently going up. John couldn't hear Smith, but he was sure the man was repeating something Robot had said in a demeaning, mocking tone back to himself.

John was having difficulty sleeping, tossing and turning from his side of the bed. He sat on the edge of it looking off toward the flat gray wall across from him. He rubbed both sides of his temple and lowered his head with his eyes closed. A familiar scream brought John to Smith's old door.

"HOW DID THEY GET HERE? Oh dear. Oh dear . . ."

John closed the door then came to Residential Deck C.

"Smith, what are you-" John stopped talking as he looked over. "Oh."

"These cats are not cats," Smith's voice dripped with disgust and horror.

"This is not entertaining," John said.

"What do you mean?" Smith asked, appalled. "Did you put all of them in my room?"

"No," John said, then looked in toward the mewing black room. "you're going to have to deal with this development," John looked toward the empty space beside him. "No, you are not going to sleep outside."

"Can I at least kick them out of my room?" Smith asked.

"You are not abusing them on my ship," John said.

"What if they try to eat me?" Smith asked.

"They are bored aliens looking for entertainment," John said. "Eating you would ruin the fun."

"I am doomed," Smith said. "Doomed, I say, because of _alien cats_."

"Although you and the Robot can escort them out," John said, then overheard Smith's sigh.

"I have a question," Smith said. "why did you let my counterpart stay? After all he had done? You know what he did. I find it hard to believe he stuck around with the guilt on his shoulders for as long as he did. If we never accepted the offer, your family would be on Alpha Centauri-"

"Smith," John cut him off. "How did the Robinsons survive the sabotage?"

"They woke up," Smith said.

"And who woke up West?" John asked.

"I did," Smith said.

"And who managed to save a member of my family?" John asked.

"I did," Smith said.

"Even if you didn't come aboard and sabotaged our ship, we would have never made it," John said.

"The right thing would have been to never accept that offer from my employer," Smith said, his voice laced with regret. "Don't give me your sympathy, Professor," Smith shook his head. "I did have this coming with or without being taken to the probe ship."

"No, Smith," John said. "The time merchant told me. We would be dead if you never got stuck on the Jupiter 2."

"A merchant that deals with time," Smith said. "Are you sure that it is not all a allusion?"

"I am sure of it," John said.

"Things are quite bizarre and colorful here," Smith said.

"That, Smith, is better than being in the dark," John said.

"How did Zachary deal with that guilt?" Smith asked. "Did he ever discuss this with you?"

"You were a doctor and that is what we needed," John said. "It was enough."

"That couldn't have been enough," Smith said. "Letting a terrorist, a traitor, a spy, a. . ." Smith stopped himself. "A murder aboard your ship?"

"We see the best in people, however as little or big," John said. "You provide companionship for the children and maybe more than that."

"Family was never my strong suit," Smith said, fumbling his fingers that were trembling.

"The Professor of your universe will never admit to this but I will," John said. "You are reliable when it comes to the children. No matter where you are or where you are from . . ." then he added as Smith's fumbling stopped abruptly. " _despite_ your backstabbing nature."

"How are you so certain about that?" Smith asked, clasping his still hands together.

"You proved that theory when it came to my son," John said.

"Backstabbing is not a reliable characteristic, Professor," Smith said. "Sarcasm is not only a recourse of the weak mind but it's also backstabbing."

"It's best to have the lesser of two evils on your shoulder," John said. "survival boils down to that. And cooperation."

"You would be at Alpha Centauri had you let Zachary fall after a nasty outcome with aliens," Smith said.

"We wouldn't," John replied. "The women and the children stick around the Jupiter 2's grounds unlike you."

"I cannot determine for the life of me if that's a compliment or a insult," Smith said.

"Good night, Smith," John said, then walked away.

"Night, Professor," Smith said, softly.

The camera panned over to the inside of his small, cramped room. The resting cats stirred raising their heads up, moving out of the way. Two fluffy, large cats floated up from in the air and loud unhappy mewing. The cats were tossed out of the room. The cats landed on their feet and others followed suit. The door slammed shut on the mewing cats. The cats pawed at the door loudly crying. The camera moved over to the not-well-decorated wall and observed a bed sliding out of the wall. The dresser drawer slid open and a thick, black onesie floated in the air that was placed onto the bed. A orange shirt, black vest, and pants appeared out of thin air landing to the floor. The onesie vanished on the bed. The blanket was yanked off the bed then the bed was slid up. The shape of a figure appeared under the blankets curled up.

In the middle of the night, the blanket bolted up drenched in sweat and panted.

The blanket slowly went down followed by panting.

Every two hours, this cycle repeated.

* * *

It was morning when Penny noticed the door alongside Will's gently opened. She watched a comb fly out of the room then it gently float alongside the doorway as the doors were slid closed. Penny rubbed her eyes watching the unusual event occur before her eyes. She watched the lower half of the comb vanish before her eyes leaving the hairy portion of it behind. She can feel eyes staring back at her as though she was not the only one awake.

"Hello?"

"Hello, dear Penny," came a man's voice. "I was paying my respects to your old friend."

"Who?" Penny asked.

"Doctor Smith, you recall. Your Smith, anyway," Smith mused. "Must feel strange to have another man wearing his name walking around. Even odder to have the one responsible for being lost in space with you."

"Pardon?" Penny said.

"I heard he was a old man somewhere in his forties to fifties. . . Grayed and enjoying his golden years," Smith said, sounding jealous. "Admirable."

"I don't know who you are talking about or who you are," Penny said. "We don't have a stowaway."

"His name was Doctor Zachary Smith, please reconsider," she can hear him approach.

"Don't have to reconsider," Penny said. "If we had a doctor then I would have known about it."

"Is this some kind of game that Major West is playing?" Smith asked.

"No," Penny said. "Adults don't play games."

"Actually, we do play games to have fun," Smith said. "Let's play one."

"I am good at games," Penny said.

"Yes, yes, yes," Smith said. "three questions, if I ask another then you get to walk away and act as though I am not there. Then you can ask me questions throughout the day. Otherwise, continue to act that you don't know me."

"Are you being tricky?" Penny asked.

"Nah uh ah," Smith said. "Let me ask first."

"You're tricky," Penny said.

"How did you get stranded in space?" Smith asked

"Meteor storm sent us off course," Penny said.

"And who woke up Major West?" Smith asked.

"The Robot," Penny said.

"Right after he tried to kill you?" Smith said.

"No, he didn't," Penny said. "Is this some kind of trick? Because Robot would never do that."

Penny felt a hand gently pat on her head.

"You're too innocent to trick," then there was a pause. "Though, your Smith might have tricked you often." She felt his hand slid off her head.

Penny shook her head listening to the sounds of boots storming off toward the elevator. She watched the elevator go up the decks and her eyes widened. Penny covered her mouth in shock then watched the elevator return down to the deck. She walked over then scanned it for any signs of visible tampering with her eyes. Penny had a confused, baffled expression on her face then her attention was yanked by the sound of mewing. Penny picked up the large, fluffy maine coon cat into her arms.

* * *

Don and John attended to the weather station surrounded by the cats.

The cats had always been there one way or another in their life as mandated by Alpha Control.

Cats were deemed as the most likable companion in space and the best emotional support.

Cats had been the first animals to go out into space before humans due to their intellect. The two men were making check ups on the device to make sure it was working properly. The machine was a rounded with a glass dome on the top and several table legs. Don paused, looking back at a time one of the cats tried to lift off back to Earth taking Will with it only to land back down on Preplanis. It was amusing, and genuinely, horrifying leaving the space pod to a lone cat and a boy. The time the cat rapidly aged and Will became extremely intelligent made Don smile. That cat was the most lazy, arrogant animal Don had crossed paths with.

"Major," John said, drawing Don's attention. "We're being watched."

"They are always watching us," Don said.

"No," John said, looking around. "This is different."

There was a loud, audible yawn from behind Don. Don turned around and backed off toward the weather station.

"That was not a cat," Don said, as the cats stare at the empty space that had the floating comb part sticking out before them.

The sound of a loud stomach grumbling came from around them. It sounded very close. John and Don exchanged a glance. It moved toward them as though it were inside something. John noticed that the comb was familiar. Like he had seen this comb aboard the Jupiter 2. It resembled one that was held in boxes inside the Jupiter 2 that could last everyone forever if need be. It had the thick orange band around the combs long spikes.

"Identity yourself," John said.

Don and John felt Smith's gaze sweep from one to the other then focus on the two.

"They're scared," Don whispered.

"Maybe not," John replied, in a low voice. "Maybe they can't speak English."

"Given our previous experiences, I think they know English," Don said, as John's eyes glanced from Don to the comb. "A standard language to know by this point."

"I am Professor Robinson of the Jupiter 2," John said. "And this is my pilot, Major-"

"West," Smith finished for John. "I am painfully aware of that, Professor."

"And these are our companions," Don said. "They are not up for grabs."

"They made that very clear to me this morning," Smith replied. "They are not your companions. You're being played by alien cats that have altered your memory for their entertainment. Apparently, your family are more fun than I am."

"Those cats are from Earth," Don said.

"And I am not becoming my own worst nightmare," Smith said, bitterly. "I wish I never approached the spaceship, that way you still remember your beloved friend."

"If we lost someone, we would have remembered it," John said.

"It is hard to forget burying anyone," Don said, feeling like he was being glared at. "We buried a cat two weeks ago."

"Spare me the denial, _Major_ ," Smith said, sharply. A cat acted as though it were rubbing against his leg. Suddenly, the cat flew off and landed to its feet on the ground. John started to slip his laser pistol out of its sheath as Smith's boot prints changed direction. "Your mess is going to backfire so bad that you won't be able to regenerate."

Don got in the way of the cats aiming the laser pistol at Smith's chest where he stopped.

"I recommend you reconsider that," Don said.

"I . . . I . . . I am going to do you a favor over something you will regret later," Smith said.

"No, I won't," Don said.

There was a long moment of silence from Smith's side.

"Trust me when I say this . . . " Smith said, his voice dripped with lethargy. The cats loudly began to mew gathering closely around the weather station.

"I see no reason to," Don said, his finger on the trigger.

"It'll break the family morale even William's heart," Smith pointed out. John's eyes widened then slowly shook his head. "I left to stop that not create it."

The last part came out oddly sincerely from the stranger. Which was strangely heartbreaking.

"You're not going after my son," John said, stepping forward.

The laser pistol was forcibly tipped down toward the dirt.

"Rest assured. . . I am doing this in his best interest, Professor," Smith replied.

Don was struggling to keep a firm grip on the laser pistol.

"What kind of planet are you from?" Don asked, looking up where Smith would be. "Krypton?"

"Earth," Smith said. "Sweet, disastrous and dying Earth."

"You don't seem human," John said.

Smith had a genuine laugh that doubled down into a sad, bemused laughter nearing on the brink of tears. It was like Smith could wing his hands at any time leaving Don unable to fight back. Don's hand was trembling as he looked down watching the fingers slowly be pried off the handle before his eyes.

The laser pistol fell to the dirt. Donn yanked his hand back, stepping away from Smith with a horrified look. John fired where Smith had been then was knocked down by a sudden force landing unconscious to the ground. Don turned his attention over toward the Professor unable to move a muscle. He was in a state of shock unsure what to do. Don looked around in alarm expecting for a punch to fly out of thin air at him.

The camera turned on the wide eyed cats that were silent.

That punch never came.

* * *

"And then he left," Don finished.

"He left?" Maureen said, as John dabbed the pack on his eye.

"Uh huh," Don said. "Acted like he was familiar to us."

"That is strange," Maureen said.

"It could have been worse," John said.

"Yet, he acted like he were familiar to you," Maureen said. "Perhaps our memory has been altered."

"I would not doubt that," John said. "After all the times our memory has been altered. . ."

Don walked round the table, rubbing his chin.

"Wouldn't that be taxing on the human mind?" Don asked. "Done one too many times leaving us with long term memory loss."

"It's a possibility," John said. "A possibility that could happen."

"What is the answer to the universe?" Penny asked, as she walked out of the Jupiter 2. "What is the meaning of expelliarmus? I hear that often from some of the girlfriends I made a while back on the Browner station," she looked over toward the missing space behind her. "Is there meaning in bar codes? A friend of mine said they scanned a digital creature from it with their scanner. Is there meaning in crows cawing? Is it true that birds can speak?"

Penny walked past the improvised meeting area from the small group. The three looked over in the direction of Penny with concerned looks then shared a glance with each other. Maureen turned back toward the questioning young woman.

"Penny, who are you talking to?" Maureen asked.

"Oh," Penny said, coming to a stop then casually replied. "Doctor Smith."

"And who is this Doctor Smith?" Don asked.

"You know him, Don," Penny said. "You might know him."

"I do?" Don asked, leaning into the chair with a baffled look. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"He implied," Penny said, coming over to the resting plants.

"Implied," John repeated.

"We're playing a game," Penny said, leaning against the table. "He asked me five questions, now I get to ask him questions and he has to answer them throughout the day. He can't ask me any questions."

"Penny," Maureen said. "you know he is not around?"

"Just because you can't see him doesn't mean he is not there," Penny said.

"I did not hear him walk away," Don said. "She is right about that."

"He'll talk when he's comfortable," Penny said.

"But if he doesn't then you should talk to someone who is visible and also there," Maureen said.

"Alright, Mom," Penny said.

Penny looked over to see a shadow of what seemed to be a figure sitting on the top of the Jupiter 2 reflected on the sand sitting on the edge of the spaceship. She turned her attention from the sand to the space. When she looked down, the shadow was gone. Maureen came over to the laundry basket then took out a black vest that had a watch attached to a golden chain hanging from a pocket. The golden chain vanished in mid-air like it had been zapped away by a device. Maureen looked around as John came to her side. He looked down toward the black vest.

"He must be very familiar to us," John said.

"I get the feeling that this isn't the first time he left a grandfather's watch in his pocket," Maureen said.

Don looked toward the direction that Penny was still looking down at then up toward the young woman.

"And you saw his shadow," Don said. "This must really be amusing to him."

"Not really amusing," Maureen said.

"More alarming," John agreed.

Penny walked past the Robot that was covered in cats.

* * *

Robot's sensors scanned the cats and determined that despite their strange nature, they were still cats. They seemed to be everywhere Robot went. If it went down to the computer navigational station below the bridge then the cats would be right on him. If he went down to the galley to check on Maureen's cooking, the cats would be there too. If he went to check on Will's studies, the cats were there.

If he went to the power core, the cats would be there. If he went anywhere aboard the Jupiter 2, the cats were there. His sensors were growing tired of detecting the cats so it wandered off a few hours after the Smith incident. If he detected one more cat around him, Robot felt he would cry. Typical Robots could not cry. However, in Robot's unique case he could synthesize the sound of crying. Penny followed after the Robot on a break from her usual questioning.

"Robot, what is wrong?" Robot straightened himself up then yanked his accordion arms in.

"Nothing is wrong, Penny Robinson," Robot replied.

"It's not like you to go off without telling us you were going for a walk," Penny said.

"I do this often," Robot said.

"No, you don't," Penny said.

"According to my tapes, I _do_ ," Robot said. "Following after a lazy, trouble seeking cat."

"I miss the cat, too," Penny said. Robot turned looking off in the direction of the distance then back toward Penny then raised his head up high. "What is it, Robot?"

"We are typically surrounded by cats no matter where we go," Robot said.

"Cats respect privacy," Penny said. "They are very good at reading people."

"Cats do," Robot agreed. "I do not detect danger. . ."

"However, you feel like there should be," Penny said.

"Affirmative," Robot's head lowered.

"You are just bored that there is no excitement," Penny said. "Don't deny it. I get bored too."

"I do not deny it," Robot said. "There are chances I have a problem with my sensors."

"Except, you have done a system diagnostics," Penny said.

"I am in the process of doing so and I am at ninety percent,"Robot replied.

"How's that going?" Penny asked.

Robot paused as his head whirred in surprise.

"My tapes feel funny," Robot said.

Penny looked at Robot, oddly.

"How so?" Penny asked.

"It is hard to explain," Robot said.

"Try me," Penny said.

"It is as though the cats are decorations," Robot said. "Cats. . . cats. . . . CATS-urgh." Robot wilted over to a rock with his glass head pressed against his accordion black arm and had the other pressed against the wall as the support. "Fluffy, motionless. . . . still. . . sitting. . . . cats. . . not a blink," Penny came over to Robot's side then placed a hand on his metal shoulder.

"There, there," Penny said, patting on Robot's shoulder. "You are just sick of them."

Robot wept.

"I-" sniff. "-want to-" sniff. "-detect something-" sniff. "else," Robot said, as Penny lightly patted. "This is abnormal."

"I understand that feeling," Penny said. "I wish that we stop seeing yellow mountains and start seeing trees."

"It is as though they are-" Robot leaned off the hard, rocky wall and bobbed his head up once putting his arms inside while facing Penny. " _Cardboard_."

"Like they are not real?" Penny asked. "Like . . . they were never there."

"Affirmative," Robot said, straightening himself up.

"The memories seem so real," Penny said, then she looked down toward the right looking back at her memories.

"Return to the Jupiter 2, Penny Robinson," Robot said. "I will be seeking danger."

"Robot? Robot!" Penny said, watching Robot wheel away then turned toward the Jupiter 2 and ran back toward the super spaceship.

* * *

The Robot is transported inside a dark spaceship that is bigger by the inside. As though a highly advanced quantum generator was being used in the room. It's sensors indicated the spaceship in the shape of a hand was small and cramped not spacious. Robot wheeled his way through the scenery until it came to a strange humanoid.

Robot scanned him detecting a unique change in him. His appearance indicated he was human, his mind by his scanners indicated that he was very much a suffering human, and yet, the readings from his back indicated otherwise. As though the individual wasn't human.

"This does note compute," Robot said.

The man turned in the direction of the Robot holding a wrench surrounded by pieces of wiring, mother boards, and screws.

"Oh, you,"

The man gave a tired smile in return.

"Yes, it is I! The dramatic and lazy cat! The trouble making cat!"

This had to be the Doctor Smith that was prowling around and causing terror for the Robinsons.

"You should rest,"

"No,"

"My sensors indicate you are in dire need of sleep,"

"Wish I could do that given the circumstance,"

"You are being forced to do this work despite how exhausted you are, are you not? I can help you with that problem,"

"Can you really?"

"I have been informed to be a excellent massage therapist,"

"That is a nice horror story,"

"It really happened," The tired individual seemed to be non-threatening even his sensors detected being fed up with what was going on. "I dislike this episode. Hopefully, this will end rather soon."

Smith stood up then came over to the Robot and took off the energy pack. Then, he was back outside of the spaceship in the mountain scenery. Robot scanned once more this time detecting John and Penny coming after him side by side. There was new information up in his tapes. They ran up ahead with two cats following along behind them, mewing loudly.

Robot registered the mews that didn't sound like a typical mew from a Earthling feline.

"Robot!" John said, coming to the side of Robot. "What happened?"

"You have been gone for hours," Penny said.

Robot's head bobbed up.

"My tapes have been repaired," Robot said. "Professor Robinson, I am missing significant information starting from the retrieval of Will Robinson."

"You mean to say that information has been purposely deleted," John said.

"Affirmative," Robot replied, as his head bobbed down.

"And the cats," John said.

"The cats are not cats," Robot said.

"Then what are they?" John asked.

"According to new information that has come to light, they are evil overlords of the planet Delstus," Robot said, as Penny came closer to him. "They are relatives of the Earthling felines and split off during the cats self-domestication. They were taken by visiting aliens during a abduction, they were experimented on, then took over in a dictatorship and became powerful. In a matter of speaking, they are Delstustians."

John looked over toward the innocent fat cats staring back at him with their big, curious eyes then toward Robot.

"Why my family?" John asked. "They can tamper with their peoples liking."

"You make them have fun," Robot said. "Their ways have become boring."

"Having fun doesn't mean the other person has to be miserable when being toyed with," Penny said. "It is not right."

"It is inhumane," John said.

"That is torture," Robot agreed.

"So you stop it right now," Penny said, her attention on the cats. "Cats are made to be loved and cherished not hated and neglected." Penny knelt down to the cats.

"Penny," John said. "You should step aside."

"Not until they understand rights are to be respected," Penny said. "We aren't lab rats. We are just like you only taller and with fingers." Penny held out her hands then lowered them down. "You get to learn, grow, and age quickly than we do." Penny paused, looking back with a fond smile. "All the while making the universe a brighter place all within twenty years. You get to make many influences on things bigger than you. Now, you're just wasting it using all your time to make people sad."

John looked down toward the cats who were staring right back at him when they vanished before his eyes.

"They're gone," John said. "I wonder where they could have gone."

Penny looked around.

"And so is their ship," Penny grew concerned as she looked off at the remarkably absent landing area. "Where is Doctor Smith?"

"He must be wilting somewhere around here," John said. "That I am certain of. We'll search for him when it is first light out."

* * *

Don was annoyed, needless to say. It was getting light out and Will decided to tag along. He didn't know how Will had known when he would go out to search for Smith. A part of Don was taken back at how they were allowing a superman to stay with them. Smith was not human, that was certain.

His eyes glanced down toward the footprints of the last site that he had been. He looked up to see a familiar beagle poking its head out of the rock. Don took a turn. Beagles must be very good alarm dogs for aliens out there and very good companions. Just that Smith being quite the companion was beyond him. Will was resting beside Don looking over.

"I wonder why their memory alterations hasn't gone away," Will said, out loud.

"The human brain is a very tricky part of the body, Will," Don said.

"Is this . . ." Will said. "permanent?"

"Doesn't seem to be permanent over the Robot," Don said. "According to him, the cats images were just transplanted onto his tapes," he looked over toward Will. "It _could be_ permanent."

"It should go away," Will said. "Whenever I close my eyes. . . " he closed his eyes. "I hear the old cat trying to say something."

"Like what?" Don asked, as Will's eyes opened.

"Something insignificant," Will said. "but it feels important to me. . . and I can't reach it. It's like I can draw the curtain that distorts voices to hear them clearly except I can't." Will sighed, looking down toward his hands then back toward Don. "Do you feel that way?"

"They don't really have meaning to me," Don said. "It's just distorted radio chatter when it comes to that old cat." he made the talking gesture with this hand. "Meaningless chatter."

Don looked over then took a different path.

"I feel like I have done this before," Will said.

"You have," Don said.

"Gone in circles," Will said. "I think not."

"We're not going in circles," Don replied.

"I feel like I have gone this way before," Will said, his mind reeling back to the black and white memory.

The cat loudly mewing with a unique voice that sent shivers down his skin. It was the sound of a cat that was attempting to speak like a human. The cat sounded scared. The sharp, pinching pain feeling of fingers digging into his skin, terrified, stood out. As though there was a human with him in that memory rather than a cat. He could compare the pinching to a cats claws. Don gently placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder.

"You don't have to go with me," Don said.

"I am going to one day be part of the search teams," Will said. "So shouldn't I get some experience before hand?"

"One day," Don said. "That day can't come any sooner."

"We won't have time for that one of these days," Will said. "You won't."

"I know," Don said. "Asking her after this? Out of the question, we have every reason to doubt our memory."

"Yes, we do," Will said.

"I will ask her when all that memory alterations over with," Don said. "But not anytime soon."

"You should ask her before she asks you," Will said.

"I like where we are at right now," Don lied, looking over toward Will.

"I understand," Will said, as Don turned his attention away. "I think. . ." he looked at him. "Actually. . . that sounds like a _lie_ coming from someone who waited for Judy to ask him out." Don had a fond smile at the memory.

"I was going to ask her before the cat died," Don said.

"Oh," Will said. Will looked toward Don then shared a brief nod.

Don turned attention up toward the sky where smoke was drifting in the sky. Don was the first to stand up then go after the direction that the smoke was coming from. Will tagged along holding onto his light weight laser pistol that was aimed at the ground. They came to a stop in front of the reasonably large spaceship where metal was decorating the scenery. The smoke was coming off the spaceship. Don kept Will aside from behind the rock holding a hand out to wait. Don came forward, observing several fatalities from the unexpected explosion. Their attention was caught by the loud, pained cries of a cat. The two came over to the motionless cat then noticed it was a white cat with a brown face. It stood out notably as was larger than most of the cats around the scenery. It reminded Don of a Earthling birman, a cat breed, from Earth. The cat's eyes struggled to open. There was a long scar that had a single nerve that stood out oozing blue contrasting the white fur. Don stopped Will from touching the injuries, giving the no gesture, looking down upon the cat. Will lowered his head down seemingly crying.

The cat unexpectedly raised his head up Will.

"You. . ." Smith's bright blue cat eyes opened. "You look like you have personally shot old yeller, dear boy."

His eyes painfully closed as Don and Will shared shocked looks. Will blinked staring at the talking cat. Don looked over toward the remains of the other cats. Some of them were alive and some of them were not alive. Don noticed that the alien cat was further away than the rest of the others then returned his attention on the cat. Smith's tail was gently rolling up and down against the dirt.

"How . . ." Will said, noticing the differences in Smith's cat physiology that were small and subtle. "You can't have survived _that_."

"Ow," Smith replied. "apparently I have. How tragic."

"What did you do, Smith?" Don asked.

"I did nothing," Smith replied.

"Why would someone turn you into a cat of all creatures," Don said. "-Your-" he faked a cough, "-grip-" he faked another cough. "is too strong."

Smith's eyes became wide as he raised his head up with a hiss at Don.

"How dare you slander my name that way, you uncoordinated pompous hawk!" A smile grew on Will's face at the familiar insult.

"Lay out the truth," Don said.

"Fine," Smith relented. "I poked around while they were having fun, get held in a cell, and turned into this monstrosity. They could have treated me as a actual prisoner. A simple bed, razor, and toilet would have sufficed - I could have done without a sink - but nooo they decided to keep me in a booth." Smith weakly batted his paw up. "A narrow, thin booth where I could not sit down. Oooohh, the pain. The paain."

Smith lowered his head onto the piece of metal repeating the word 'pain' over and over to himself.

"And you had just been turned into a cat when the ship exploded," Will said.

"Oooh," Smith whined, rolling his large eyes. "That was _before_."

"I can get used to this," Will said.

"So can I," Don agreed.

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched," Smith replied. "This may not be a permanent state of being."

"Oooh, so this means you get to become human," Don grew a wide grin. "naked."

"Now, see here!" Smith waved his paw at the taller human, rolling over toward Don with claws out slashing at him in the mist of pain. "It will never ever happen that way!"

"So you do admit it could happen that way?" Don asked. "You're going to have . . ." Don covered Will's ears. "A cat dick."

"I am going to kill you," Smith hissed.

"A cat dick for the rest of your life," Don said.

"This is by far the worst image you can make me see, _Major_ ," Smith said, as Don uncovered Will's ears.

"Give me your worse mental image," Don said.

"Double orgy with purple humanoids that have eight tentacles," Smith said. "Uncomfortable but effective."

"Orgy?" Don's face twisted as the question came from Will.

" _Smith_!" Don said, in a chastising tone.

"You challenged me," Smith said. "What did you expect?"

"Something else than that," Don said.

A delighted, loud purr came from Smith as his bright blue eyes closed.

"Your mind is too bright and optimistic for the imagery I have in mind," Smith said, then laid his head back down onto the metal with a pained groan.

It felt like there were a hundred eyes on them.

"Don't move," Don said.

Don looked up as the sound of cat like hissing came from across.

"Leave me," Smith plead. "Let them finish whoever started this insidious explosion."

"You are out of your mind thinking I would leave you behind," Don said, aiming the laser pistol in the direction of the approaching cats. "Will, pick him up."

"You will most certainly no-" Smith yelped in pain as Will abruptly picked his heavy body up.

Smith's cat body wrecked in pain.

"Run!" Don said.

The two fled on foot as Smith's extended claws were flying. Don fired his laser pistol at the running cats. The small group made it to the Jupiter 2.

Robot's head bobbed up then made his usual announcement, "Danger! Danger!"

Will ran on to the bridge of the Jupiter 2 with Don close behind him. Don closed the air lock behind him then had the laser pistol aimed at the window. The Robot sent a powerful jolt after the cats sending them flying back and landing on to the ground. Will placed the agonized cat on to the top of the primary navigation computer.

Smith was out cold with eyes squeezed shut. The cats retreated into the receding darkness. Don lowered the laser pistol placing it back inside the belt. Don turned away from the door to face Will gently trying to shake awake Smith.

"I wouldn't touch that nerve," Don said.

Will turned in the direction of Don then nodded.

* * *

"I am not the enemy, Professor," Smith replied.

"Then why are you the only one who remembers?" John asked, making Smith pause looking for a answer.

"I tossed the aliens out of my room," Smith said.

"You made them angry rather than be entertained," John said.

"My fault," Smith said. "It must be it."

"Can it be undone?" John asked.

"I did not major in intergalactic engineering," Smith replied, as Don and Robot came onto the bridge.

"On humans, Smith!" John said.

"I don't know!" Smith replied. "I am not a neurologist. Psychology and neurology are two different subjects that deal with the human brain. One deals with the mind and the other deals with nerves." Smith looked over toward Don then sighed in relief. "Ah, Major."

"Robot scanned my brain while I was recalling a memory," Don started. "Tell them what you told me."

"My sensors indicate it can be reversed the same way it was done," Robot said.

"My heroes," Smith said, his long white tail flickering from side to side.

"So it can be undone," John said.

"Affirmative," Robot said. "You must be warned, though, you may not want the actual memories to come back."

"Why?" Don asked, looking up toward the Robot.

Robot's head whirred toward Smith then back toward John.

"If I had the chance, I wouldn't want to remember this," Robot synthesized John's voice.

And somehow, Smith knew what Robot was referring to without asking for context.

The tone in the synthesized voice was full of sadness unlike the very rich, eternally optimistic tone that he heard from John prior. It could only mean that John was referring to his counterpart. John and Don exchanged curious looks with each other. John shook his head turning his glance back toward Robot. Smith had pain in his rib cage that was bothersome. Most likely a product of being thrown forcefully out of the space ship. His left side hour less than the feeling in his spine. There were sharp jolts of pain that erupted between seconds while laid on the glass dome was distracting.

"I am pretty sure I wasn't being literal," John said. "I might have been speaking out of sarcasm."

"My sensors did not detect any deception," Robot said.

"Robot, when we grieve. . . sometimes we say things that we don't mean," Don said.

"Even in fights?" The Robot asked.

"Yes," Don said. "We taught you that a long time ago."

"That information is not on my tapes," Robot said. "It appears that some information has been permanently deleted."

"As well as the information from retrieving Will," John said.

"Negative," Robot replied, startling the two men.

"You said earlier that information was deleted," Don said.

"I mixed it up with my new tapes," Robot said.

"What new tapes?" John asked, growing concerned.

"I am as surprised as you are," Robot said. "And confused."

"I didn't think you had the room for that," Don said.

"As did I," Robot agreed.

"Let's go," John said, returning with two laser pistols. "Robot, if they run out of juice, then it's on you."

"Affirmative," Robot said. "I will do my best."

Don and John walked out of the Jupiter 2 Moments later, Penny and Will returned into the Jupiter 2 taking in a table with them. They set it down across from the navigation station then resumed playing. Smith struggled to get up struck by a flash of pain that made him flinch. The cosmic card game went on as Smith struggled to get up on his four feet. Smith flopped off the console landing to the floor. A hand gently picked up the unconscious cat then placed it onto the bridge console. Smith was loudly purring, his front legs curling under his chest as did his back legs. Smith steadied his breathing watching the two children playing their game. He noticed Penny had her hair braided up left on her shoulder making her seem older than what she was.

* * *

The two men returned to the scene of the crime for the second time since the cats arrival. What scrap metal there had been were gone. The only thing left was the shell of a spaceship with a new built in staircase. Don and John exchanged a glance then climbed up. The top tip of the spaceship was no more, it was just a rounded and very uneven opening. John stumbled in unexpectedly after tripping over a step. They stopped falling coming down to a landing on the flat floor. Their laser pistols clatted to the floor then vanished before their eyes.

John looked up to see there was a large opening.

The two walked on looking for the cats.

"Hello?" Don called. "Anyone there?"

"We come in peace," John said.

There was strangely not a cat in sight.

"And we want our original memories back," Don said.

"Preferably, we come down to a peaceful solution," John said. "I am sure you don't want to lose another of your own."

"Neither do we," Don added.

John was the first to come down to a stop and Don stopped once he heard the sounds of growling.

Painful, agonizing growling from across.

The dark room lit up to reveal several cats gathered around a console with a large scene above it. There were small crystals dotting the panel that ranged in color and size. On the large screen appeared the Jupiter 2, Judy and Maureen were standing guard while the force field generator's field could be seen in a thin layer of blue film that cackled. John was horrified. The screen focused on Maureen for a moment then on to Judy.

"I have a idea," John said. "a trade."

* * *

It was morning, again, and Maureen was making breakfast.

Everything seemed to be calm and not in panic as it used to be.

Maureen was humming to herself a lovely melody.

Don seemed to be struggling to remember something.

Will was sitting politely across from Don. John was laughing, loudly, and whole heartedly as were the other members of the family. A cat wandered out of the Jupiter 2 attracted by the loud, booming humans then sat down looking at them. This was something that he hardly ever saw with the other Robinsons. Radiating, happily in the morning. Most mornings started in the galley in space or outside at a table in front of the Jupiter 2 (which was rarely); the siblings arguing about a matter, Don and John making plans, Maureen and Judy discussing about a whole different matter and the Robot being the Robot.

And well, him just eating what was necessary and handing off what he didn't want to Blarp. The differences were stark. The only times where laughter had come from breakfast were lone snickers from Don when it came to him. Robot was standing guard across from the forcefield generator. It was like looking at a bright, altered copy of the Robinsons that he once knew.

It became apparent to Smith that these were the genuine, real article.

A perfect variation of the family that were happy that wasn't dark and gritty.

Sometimes making a copy of something else made large differences that stood out.

The original would always stand out on its own two feet and always be more likeable over the copies.

It appeared to be true with the Robinsons.

The two universes weren't just different because one was dark and gritty or bright and hopeful. Nor was it along the lines of one being good and the other being bad. How he and Robot were the only ones who seemed to retain the littlest of their character was beyond him. Will's hand had taken a part in making Robot's personality in his universe. And yet, after all that, the Robot was himself. Perfection can never be had in copies and what little of perfection that was in it had to be appreciated as its own. The Smith of this universe deserved to be here not him. Maureen came over to Smith then placed her hand onto his back.

"Hello there, are you lost?" Her finger nails applied pressure to Smith's long blue nerve.

The hair on Smith's back rose.

"Ow," Smith said.

Maureen looked over then shrugged.

"Ow," Smith said.

Maureen looked in to the Jupiter 2.

"Smith?" Maureen called.

Smith flinched.

"Madame, I am afraid your finger is applying pressure to my previous nerve," Smith's voice came from her arms.

Maureen didn't scream or drop him as he expected her but instead, did the oppossite.

"Oh," Maureen said, softening her voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you turned into a cat."

Maureen gently lowered him down the floor then walked down the platform.

"You look nothing like the picture," Don said, jokingly. "You are a very mistaken man."

Smith ran up toward the seat then sat down down alongside it.

"I am clearly not mistaken as you are when I have been a cat since yesterday," Smith said.

"No?" Don said. "You were invincible."

"What do you mean?" Smith asked, as John took another bite from the eggs. "You all clearly saw me as a cat before."

"I don't think so," Will said. "I would have remembered that."

"So would I," Judy said.

"Did I ask questions about how its like to be a cat?" Penny asked.

"No, yes, actually," Smith said. "No." as Don loudly laughed with his hands on his stomach.

"Befuddled Smith is the best Smith," Don said, inbetween his laughter.

"Enjoy it," Smith said. "One day you might be turned into a cat, Major, and it won't be pleasant."

"And you angered those cats so they turned you into one of them," John said.

"Indeed, indeed," Smith said. "Well, it's funny how you can anger them. . . It's temporary," Smith's head was held above the table. "As you told me last night, it'll last a few days and the return to being human is going to be slow."

"I don't recall," John said.

"It's probably best that we don't," Maureen said, looking over toward John as she seated herself down.

"Well, I can't eat this since I am a cat," Smith said. "Scrambled eggs. . . Looks like I'll have to find my own meal."

"I hardly believe there is space mice out there," Don said, wiping off a tear.

"Fight me," Smith said, with his claws out holding his paw out with a mean glare.

"I get it, I get it," Don said. "You hunted some mice before you went to sleep."

"Unbecoming of Zachary Smith, a savage, a animal," Smith said. "Just what I had coming."

"I retain data regarding the events of last night," Robot announced, coming toward the table.

Everyone looked toward Robot.

"Well, what happened?" John asked.

"A trade," Robot replied.

"What kind of trade?" Don asked.

"A trade of valuable goods," Robot said. "What they were, I do not know."

"Why?" John asked.

"You deleted the information," Robot said.

"Don't look at me," Smith said, as all eyes went on him. "I was licking myself in the kitchen."

"And Doctor Smith, that description you have is a barbarian not a animal," Robot said.

"You just enjoy pointing out my errors, you metal slimy Neanderthal," Smith said, sharply.

"That I do," Robot said, then wheeled away as the Robinsons had a bemused laugh and Smith jumped off the seat.

"What happened to Smith's cat friends?" Maureen asked.

Robot turned back.

"They left," Robot said, ominously.

* * *

Penny wandered off with Robot to find Smith. Will was tending to the hydroponic garden as this morning was his turn. She saw the cat laid on a long flat rock on his side. Smith was loudly purring. She was afraid to approach him in the fear that she will wake him up from his contentful moment. Smith raised his furry head up and his blue eyes opened. His tail flickered from side to side.

"Penny, I like to answer your questions," Smith said.

"But you said I didn't ask questions," Penny said.

"You did but not about my appearance. . . Mostly as a participant of a game that we played," Smith elaborated. "I must uphold my part."

"Well, that wouldn't be fair if I didn't know what I was getting answers for," Penny said.

"I normally give answers while mentioning the questions," Smith said, as she approached him. "You may want to sit down."

Penny sat down onto a boulder.

"Danger, danger!" Robot flailed it's arms. "Danger!"

"Get that power pack off that unsettling metal behemoth!" Smith shouted. "It's hurting my ears."

Penny yanked the energy pack off then sat down onto the boulder.

"Ah, better," Smith said.

"Just how many questions did I ask?" Penny asked, concerned.

"A lot, dear Penny," Smith replied. "A lot."

"I am ready," Penny said.

"Expelliarmus is a removal spell from the novel series Harry Potter," Smith started. "Birds caw, and yes, birds do speak. Though we try to seek meaning in those that can talk when they are really being a little turd. And no, there is no meaning in bar codes but to scanners, they do. For example, there's a cat video that can be picked up when scanning a very old bar code on the tiles. And the answer to the universe is 42, life and death. And that was a absurd question about space seahorses. . ."


	23. A short conversation between friends

"How old are you in Earth years?" Smith asked, as he strolled through the mountain like scenery alongside Will.

"Thirteen," Will replied.

"And what about human years?" Smith asked.

"Thirteen," Will said, as Smith turned his attention off.

"Hm, interesting," Smith replied.

"What?" Will asked. "What do you mean by interesting?"

"What if I told you. . ." Smith started. He contemplated how to better lay it down for him in the best way he could. Would he see it as silly and unnecessary? Probably. Smith tapped his fingers together in quiet consideration with the pain in the back of his mind. "that there was a wide spread genetic meddling back in my version of the nineteen-nineties that applied to the entire population of Earth and slowed down aging as a result of it to become more accustomed to the drastically changing environment of Earth?"

"I would believe it," Will said, then looked at him curiously. "How old are you in Earth years?"

"One hundred-eight," Smith said, earning big eyes from Will. "Human years, thirty-eight."

"Wow," Will said. "So you're actually a space version of human."

 _More alien than space_ , Smith corrected to himself as he looked over toward the boy.

"Compared to me, you are the original version of a human," Smith said.

"Everyone can be a human," Will said.

"Being human is not for everyone," Smith said. "Your Earth didn't have global warming . . . That can make a man go green."

"We learned it faster that we had to treat our planet more kindly," Will said. "A long time ago." He looked at the man. "I thought people in their thirties started getting grayed hair."

"That happens in my late forties," Smith said, then walked on ahead of Will.

The Robot came to Will's side.

"He looks human for being genetically altered," The Robot said.

"His universe is too gritty," Will said. "How old must I be over in the other?"

"Less than one hundred," The Robot said.

They heard Smith's screams come from the distance. They came to a stop when they saw what he was screaming at. He wasn't screaming out of terror but out of joy. It was a large, slick and colorful mall. Smith ran forward grabbing onto a cart from along the support beams then yanked it out.

"I know what I am shopping for," Smith said.

"And what is?" The Robot asked

"Make up," Smith said, rolling the cart toward the doors. "Make up, my dear in-the-dumps typewriter."

"I am not your sidekick!" The Robot's head bolted up as it wheeled after Smith. "And that was only once."

"I don't know about this," Will said. "I'm getting the others."

Will ran off leaving the two bickering colleagues strolling in the mall.


	24. Cackler

"I don't know about this mall, Don," John said, once approaching the mall with Don. "We have enough supplies as it is from the last space station."

"To think that he needs make up of all things," Don said. "Not surprised with those bags. He couldn't sleep last night so while I had night shift, we talked about Earth. Comparing and contrasting them," he looked up toward the three distant moons in the distance. "I can't get the image of New York City submerged underwater after winter out of my head."

"I take it is disturbing," John said

"No, more alien than human," Don said. "Fifty-eight years into the two thousands. . ." Don rubbed his hands together. "Incredible." Don let the comment hang looking back. "The city submerged in the dead of winter. . . a beautiful image."

"Really?" John said. "Tell me about it."

"Window ledges covered in snow below the frosted glass," Don began. "Layers of ice covering the buildings, snow that glitters brightly in the morning, and the statue of liberty is halfway visible from the snow. Shipwrecks once lost are all over the beach. It's kind of beautiful in a twisted kind of way."

"I believe you," John said, as the doors opened before them.

The Robot was wheeling toward them with a cart full of bags.

"GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING TO STAY UP LATE!" The Robot sang.

"Robot," John said, as the Robot came to a stop with the cart. "Where is Smith?"

"He passed out on a needle bed," The Robot said.

"Let him sleep," Don said. "I am sure that spiky bed isn't drawing blood."

"He was laid on his side when he collapsed," The Robot said. "There was no blood."

"All the more reason not to wake him up," John said.

The Robot gestured toward the blue bags.

"Doctor Smith has acquired make up that you previously could not afford," Don picked up a case of eyeliner from the bag and observed it. "He made sure to purchase enough to last the women for a very long time." The Robot gestured up to the first rack that held several pink bags. "These are Doctor Smith's facial make up."

"Covering up the baggy eyes," Don said.

"What did you use to purchase?" John asked.

"They are free," The Robot said.

"All of them?" Don asked.

"They are exclusive for first time customers," The Robot said. "This is a one time binge."

"And I suppose binge is another word from the future," Don said.

"It has been explained as that way," The Robot said. "It is pertinent I bring them to the Jupiter 2 and quickly."

"Go on," John said. "Don't want to make you late."

"Affirmative," The Robot said, then wheeled on past the two men.

Don and John observed the mall that had several stops decorating it. It seemed to be high tech and sleek compared to their Jupiter 2 with the floating bars, hovering chairs below them that was waiting to be seated, and several stations that were occupied by strange robotic beings. There were clothes that hung on the wall. Don looked up in shock seeing a large great white being transported in a glass container above his head up toward a aquarium in the circular, layered ceiling that had different floors that had barriers held up. Don followed John.

"This is a strange shopping mall," Don remarked.

"It seems harmless," John said. "Compared to space stations, this seems to be state of the art for space."

"I don't like space state of the art," Don said. "It gives me the goose bumps." he shuddered.

"Me, too, me too," John agreed.

"What's next?" Don asked. "Robots attempting to replace us? _Again_."

"Hardly," John said. "They find it difficult to replicate your nature."

"What can I say?" Don asked, with a shrug. "I can't be exactly copied."

A unusual short man watched the passing men with a intrigued look while in a bright blue suit and a hat that had a yellow feather sticking out around a black band. Suspicious music played as the figure vanished in the blink of a eye. Don looked over his shoulder feeling eyes were on him. He looked up to see large, bulky cameras on the walls near to the corners. They were not as bulky as the security cameras on Earth but more mobile and smaller and white rather than a bright shade of yellow. Don turned his attention away keeping up with John.

* * *

Will checked on Smith five hours later after being escorted by the Robot. Smith was relaxed and snoring, dreaming of nothingness, in the comfortable cool room. The Robot stood in front of the boy acting as a shield. The Robot softly announced, "Danger, Will Robinson, danger," earning a head turn from Will. The strange figure from earlier approached them twirling a long rocking stick with a golden handle that had the shape of a eagle. The Robot cackled a blue surge of energy.

"What is that for?" the stranger asked.

"Lower your voice," The Robot requested. "Or I will be forced to neutralize you."

"My name is Cackler and I am the manager of this store," Cackler said in a lowered voice. "You can get discounts if you recommend your family here."

"Sorry," Will said. "we got all we need on the Jupiter 2."

"Ah," Cackler said. "So you are that family," he glanced off toward Smith. "So the rumors are true about Doctor Smith." Cackler turned his attention on to the group as the Robot's arms went inside the sockets.

"Yes," Will said. "Unfortunately."

"Where did you come across the fountain of youth?" Cackler asked.

"The fountain of youth. . ." Will stared back at Cackler.

"Doctor Smith fell into a fountain while you and the Robot were nearby, Smith didn't show up, the two of you left him behind and when he came up to the surface, you weren't there," Cackler said. "From what I heard, you were reunited with him. At first, you didn't recognize him. As did the Robot who ended up electrocuting him."

"I remember that," The Robot's head bobbed up. "The Robinsons resumed searching for Alpha Centauri after accepting his new change."

"During this travel, you came across a large space ship and boarded it," Cackler continued. "Now, no one has been able to find this vessel."

"It was destroyed by Admiral Lellis," The Robot said. "Doctor Smith was taken along into the vessel on the belief-"

"That it could be undone because he wanted to be old again," Cackler finished. "Instead your friend was bitten by a bug."

"A mistake on Doctor Smith's part," The Robot said. "He does not complain as much."

"Not to say we miss it," Will played along.

"We do miss it," The Robot agreed.

"Professor Robinson checked his DNA. It turned out his DNA was changing from Earthling to something else," Cackler continued. "Smith tested his DNA out on a space squirrel that he adopted as a pet. It mutated into a spider hybrid then launched a attack on the Robinsons."

"It was a easy fix to a mess that he created," The Robot said.

"Electrocuting it?" Cackler said. "Rumors say it was tossed in a bag to the nearest sun."

"Not true," The Robot said. "I tossed it into the nearest volcano."

"I heard it was a mess to get rid of the hair and treating their cuts properly unlike the doctor had to his cut," Cackler said. "Afterwards, Doctor Smith fled the Jupiter 2 at the next space station after leaving a letter regarding his choice. How you lost him is unbelievable since the Robot is supposed to be making sure he doesn't create trouble."

"Which is why I was in the dumps during his sudden return," The Robot said.

Cackler looked toward the resting Earthling then back.

"Missing for a few hours got him into trouble," Cackler said. "You failed him."

The Robot wheeled forward.

"Robot," Will said, softly, standing in the way between them.

"Watch it," The Robot said. "He was mentally incompetent. He did not know what he was doing."

"Like you are for being his guardian," Cackler said. "You are insane."

"It is better than being sane," The Robot said.

"Anyway, we're just here to check on him," Will said.

"Not going to buy anything?" Cackler asked, his face becoming long.

"Like I said, we have everything we need," Will said.

"Everything," Cackler said, then turned his gaze toward the Robot. "Really now?"

"Sure as can be," Will said.

Cackler's eyes tore off the Robot resting on to the boy.

"I will be waiting," Cackler said, then pressed a button and vanished before their eyes.

Will turned in the direction of the Robot.

"I have a bad feeling about Cackler," Will said, as the Robot wheeled away from Will pushing the spiky bed along. "Robot!" Will softly called as he jogged after the fast paced Robot. "We have to pay for that."

"I did not pick the make up, Will Robinson," The Robot said, his head whirring toward Will.

"Not sure if Robots can buy around here," Will said.

"I have been given a ID card from the Intergalactic Federal Office of Identification," The Robot took out a long, small blue card that was wedged between its tires. "I am certain that I can." The Robot put the card back into the wires where it blended in vanishing out of line of sight.

They came toward a check out section. It was a empty line that had a see through console where a Robot was hovering behind. A robot with womanly features sat behind the counter almost seemingly a blocky three piece Robot. Will looked over toward the cashier then whistled in sheer amazement. The other Robot's yellow eyes glowed at the sight of the two then scanned them. The Robot slid forward the card onto the table. They watched it be scanned under a thin, transparent red light. The gray, pink, and white head shifted from side to side then came to a pause scanning the bar code.

"Do you want to buy the Earthling, too?" The cashier asked.

"Affirmative," The Robot said.

The cashier extended a long arm then stamped a bar on the side of Smith's neck and its arm went back into the side.

"Is that necessary?" Will asked, concerned.

"It is part of the rules," The cashier said. The bar code was scanned in a red light then withdrawn and placed back into the side of the cashier's waist. "Have a good day."

"We will," The Robot said, reaching his other claw out grabbing Will by the hand then wheeled out of the line with Will being dragged away.

Cackler appeared alongside the cashier watching the doors slide open before the two.

"Now that is a product I can sell," Cackler said, and vanished from view.

"I wonder how long he is going to keep this," Will said.

"Not long," The Robot replied. "He will be back sleeping on the floor."

"Back sleeping on the floor?" Will repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"I should not talk about it," The Robot said.

"You don't have to," Will said. "But. . . I don't think that's a good place to sleep."

"He sleeps on the floor rather than the bed," The Robot said. "No pillow, no cushioning, just a blanket on a warm and hard floor. He still has the nightmares."

Will grew a concerned look.

"How long has he been doing this?" Will asked.

"I would say a month but the way he is comfortable with the routine says otherwise," the Robot said, then whirred his head toward Will.

It had been a eventful month with Smith. The month had been hysterical and dark at the same time with the shady, strange characters who popped up on the planet. Sometimes daily rather than weekly. Smith was caught off guard when it came to space cats, space werewolves, space penguin lovers, and space lions adorers to name a few. The Robot believed that Smith was beginning to see the silliest things were threatening. Even cute, little dogs that had monsters do its bidding. And last of all, the situations Smith had landed in at the end made the family laugh. John had a set schedule of when they could leave the planet based off the amount of Duetronium was being refined and that was less than six months. Will was contemplating looking toward the ground. Will looked up toward the Robot as a thought occurred to him.

"It seems to me that you have to do something about it as his court appointed guardian," Will said.

"I find it most the difficult interfering with his life," The Robot said.

"For the people you care about. . ." Will said. "you have to make tough choices you don't like for their well being."

"I will not enjoy it," The Robot said. "But if it has to be done. . . then you do it."

"Unlike this?" Will asked.

"Legally, someone has to purchase him," The Robot said, earning a bemused head shake from Will.

* * *

The Robot closed the door to Smith's quarters. Judy opened the door slightly to see Smith was laid on his other side, snoring away. The tips of the spike bed had purple points and seemed not to be digging into the man's skin. She didn't see the reclinable bed was down but that it was in fact up. Smith was laid on the spiky bed covered by his blanket. She closed the door with a shake of her head then turned to where the Robot had been. Only to find that it was gone. Vanished completely into thin air before her eyes. Judy shrugged then walked away.

The Robot reappeared in the mall.

His head bobbed up in alarm.

His sensors detected that there was danger.

"Like the exhibit, Robot?" Cackler said, coming from behind him.

The Robot's head whirred toward the man.

"I will be taking my leave," The Robot said, wheeling away.

"Do that and anyone around the bought goods will die," Cackler said, listening to the sounds of the Robot stopping.

"You are bluffing," The Robot said.

"Want to risk losing your family?" Cackler asked.

"Killing customers is bad publicity," The Robot said. "You would never do it."

"You don't know me that well," Cackler said. "You can fetch me a lot of money."

"And this building will be burned to the ground," The Robot said.

"And you with it," Cackler said.

"Negative," The Robot said. "I am vital to their survival. They would never let me go."

"How are you so sure about that?" Cackler asked. "you are replace-able after all."

"Very certain," The Robot said. "Excuse me, I am needed."

The Robot resumed wheeling away from Cackler.

"Love to see you try," Cackler said, leaning against the counter cupping the side of his face.


	25. A products surprise

Don opened the door to Smith's room.

When he poked in, he saw the man was shirtless and his shirts were left on the floor while he laid on his side snoring away.

Most of the blue blob section had been healed over with what seemed to be scales growing on his back that were spreading from where they had been earlier. It was a disturbing sight to be allowed to be seen when it came to someone like him. The scales were light gray for the time being. He slowly closed the door then turned around shaking his head. If Smith's story was true regarding the chain of events that lead him to this fate, could this have happened to their Smith in the beginning? Had they been on a spaceship infested by alien spiders? This was a question that he found himself asking, often. It's not like they forced Smith to come along on to the derelict spaceship as they were all trapped on it and still as dangerous as space spiders.

Smith had to be lying about the Professor dragging him along because Don could see himself doing that.

Any version of himself could be capable of doing that.

No matter how they deviated from the source material.

Don made his way from the residential deck up to the bridge. He slid the railing back then came toward the chair and looked out toward the sky. It was one of those days where John and Don didn't need to go out to repair the weather station, the Deutronium drilling rig, or repair the Chariot. The mall seemed like he could reasonably get a discount on it. He wondered how much to get some much needed parts for the Robot would cost. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed that he could get it. First time discounts were hard to come by. Lower prices, better way of getting replacement parts.

There was a sudden loud sound from below decks rocked the Jupiter in a way that alarmed Don. It was a one second that brought a wave of heaviness in the air. Members of the Robinsons entered the bridge visibly shaken and alarmed. Don jumped to his feet then went down through the ladder to the lower decks. There was smoke coming from Judy's quarters so he slid the door open to see the young woman's quarters were covered in smoke. Judy was laid on her side with pieces of her sleeves in tatters followed along by a facial burn on her face. Her hands were covered in burns. He looked over to find the bag of make up was on the table drifting with smoke and the table was scorched.

There was no words that Don could say when he heard the sounds of footsteps coming to his side and everyone was frozen where they stood reeling back in shock. The pilot turned to see Smith with the side of his face curved in a burn trailing down his neck then to his shoulders and to his arms that were black reaching over toward his chest with pieces of the skin appearing to be peeling away and some of it was just dangling partially off. He was missing his left nipple at that. There were blue highlights on parts of the burn below the more human appearance to it slowly being swallowed whole by a alien mutation. Half of his hair was missing giving Smith a half way done buzz cut that was steaming with fire. Smith combed the burned section of his head asphyxiating the flames. Smith turned in the direction of the door then gave a horrified shriek and the tired aesthetic was gone in a moments notice. His eyes absorbed in the little details of the injury then looked up in the direction of the professor.

"Do you have any wool blankets?" Smith asked.

"In the storage," Don said.

"Get it," Smith said. "Quickly. It will be very necessary to calm her."

Don reluctantly let go of the woman then made his way toward the door that lead toward the power core as Smith instructed the other members of the family. He opened both doors then closed them behind him and made it into the closet. The new boxes had been put in during one of their many visits to space stations in space. One of the boxes were labeled as 'new blankets' then he took one of them down and forced it open where he saw neatly folded blankets inside. He felt around for the warmest, yet soft blanket until his hand came to a stop.

Don yanked the blanket out then placed the box back on top and made his way out of the supply closet. Penny's bedroom door was left open where inside was Judy crying into her father's tunic. John was trying his best to comfort the young woman and he beckoned Don in. Don placed the heavy blanket on her shoulders then he watched her relax and her crying slowly stopped like a magic spell had been done on her.

Maureen and Penny came in with two buckets of water including a counter that was lifted in by Will and Don.

"Judith, put your arms in the buckets," Smith said. "It will hurt but it will help you get better in the long run."

"Why?" Judy asked. "Why were there explosives in the make up?" were asked between tears. "Why? Why?"

There was a hard glare filled with blame coming from the older Robinsons aimed at Smith

"Because some people like to hurt others when they want something," Smith said.

Judy shivered, a slight cry of pain, then relaxed against John's chest.

The anger radiating off John was being tightly capped but able to be felt.

Smith left the room then returned with a medical kit and a waste bag. He observed the woman's burns then glanced over toward John and Maureen then mentally calculated how much skin would be needed to graft over the injury.

"Professor," Smith started. "Your daughter needs a skin graft for her hands."

"How much?" John asked.

"If it doesn't get rejected," Smith said. "I believe some portions of your forearms would do."

"What about her hands?" John asked.

"She will need quite a few split-thickness grafts," Smith said. "Your wife would do for some of that grafting much," Maureen looked up toward the man. "It's a matter of who will be the donor. Her wounds will need to cool down _before_ I do the skin grafting."

John and Maureen exchanged a glance.

"Please leave the room," John said. "We'll talk about it."

He walked out of the room then left closing the door behind him with a heavy sigh. Soft words of comfort were coming from the Robinsons for Judy. Smith felt like he wanted to fall apart into a puddle of liquid and never re-emerge as a individual ever again placing a hand against his face lowering his gaze down with a emotional sigh. He had seen burns on patients and strangers that he had unfortunately crossed paths with. But this was a different kind of situation for him. It was a young woman, a victim, a person that he was somewhat familiar to being hurt.

"Is Judy going to be alright?" Will asked.

Smith reeled in his composure at the teenage Penny and the young Will Robinson.

"She will be fine," Smith said.

"What does she need to get better?" Penny said.

"In ten minutes I will be required to remove the dead skin, perform a skin graft, a dressing for both her and the donor, antibiotics, some pain medications," he was standing tall with his hands clasped together. "In the long run . . ."

"In the long run?" Penny asked.

"I can't say if she will return to using make up after this episode," Smith replied.

"So she will be okay," Don said.

Smith turned toward the major then gave him a nod.

"She will have to find her balance in 'fine'," Smith replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have some products to return."

Smith started to make his way toward Judy's quarters but the pilot got in the way.

"No, no, no," Don said, holding his hand up. " _I_ will do that."

"I bought the products so _I_ must return the scrap metal," Smith replied. "I am the responsible party."

"She needs someone who can do a skin graft," Don said. "And I really think that she doesn't need to wait for it over a hour."

"Hmph, like you would leave that place in one piece," Smith said, with a dismissive wave. "That is laughable."

"I wouldn't leave the man in charge in one piece," Don said.

"Really, Major?" Smith asked, in a way that showed his real age. "I believe the professor would want to do that."

"I will retrieve what is left of the explosives in Judy's room while you can get what is left of the explosives in your cabin afterwards," Don said, then moved toward Judy's cabin.

"There is nothing left of the spike bed to throw away," Smith replied. What was left of the spike bed decorated Smith's upper torso to his chest up to his back among the pitch black burns decorating his body. "I have explosive residue to clean."

"That is even better," Don said, opening the door to the young woman's cabin.

Smith's face faltered at the view inside and the door closed on him.


	26. Tending to the products ruins

**A/N** THE WHOLE GODDAMN BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER IS WHAT ELUDED ME ABOUT HOW I GOT FROM POINT A TO POINT Z. The ending of this Cackler story arch wasn't much of a problem because I already wrote that and knew what happened in that scene. And already transferred to another chapter because this was getting so long. The last twenty some chapters were written _before_ I discovered Space Academy and the entire storyline I had in mind will be written the exact way I thought it would be regarding the twist and turns.

* * *

The elevator brought Robot down into the residential deck which is where he detected familiar whistling.

"Doctor Smith, aren't you supposed to be napping?"

The sound of Smith's footsteps stopped.

"I would be had my nail bed not exploded on me and had the make up that I purchased not exploded on Judy," Came out rather bitterly.

Robot's head bobbed up in alarm.

"No,"

"Oh yes,"

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Yes. But, very dearly at the price of coming out alive," came out regretful from the younger Smith. "If only. . . If only that last skin regenerator had not malfunctioned in Don's hand then I wouldn't need to do a skin grafting at all." Smith shook his head. "The horror. The horror!"

Smith rubbed the center of his head as he shook it.

"My sensors detect a bucket in your hand," Smith lowered his hand looking down toward Robot.

"The major already left for the mall roughly a hour ago with the product,"

"Then what is in it?"

"Oh, that's the stomach pouch and dead skin tissue,"

"Your stomach fell off? This does not compute."

"It's the old skin, ninny,"

"Stomach is not skin tissue,"

"My stomach is now flat as a cardboard," The sound of patting on what was undoubtedly scales brought some disturbance in the Robot's circuits. "And dead skin, the rest of my hair, my right ear," Smith stopped, briefly, with a disgusted sigh. "Turned out it needed a explosion for that part to fall off for the new space spider ear to appear. I still have my left very human ear. How I envy you." The sound of Smith clapping his hand against his fist was loud. "You're still whole, unchangeable, immune to the wrath of time."

"I can get rusty, Doctor Smith," Robot replied.

"Oh, _reeeaaaallllly_?" Smith asked.

Just for a complete second, only a second, Robot's sensors heard the familiar older deep voice.

"Really," Robot replied.

"Then why haven't I been needing to give you a oil bath since I got here?"

Robot could feel the man's glare resting on his bubble head.

"Now excuse me, I have to find a proper way to dispose of this waste that won't be eaten and absorbed by some poor unfortunate soul."

Smith walked past the Robot in silence heading toward the elevator.

* * *

Don walked through the doors steaming in rage. His hands were shaking with fury pressed against his palms and had one hand hovered above the laser pistol looking around the mall. He held a bucket in one hand that was full of all the explosive material. All the material that had once decorated Judy's quarters and ruined it (and make up) for her. The material that had caused someone that he loved hurt in layers. Layers that impacted her quite dearly. Layers that had to be healed one by one with love, patience, and time.

He was walking with such calm that it was easy to mistake him as a being that wasn't quite human nor was it quite humanized at all. The only thing that made it stand out regarding his feelings were the shaking fists. The mall wasn't bright but now it was dark with spot lights seen on different stations that Don walked through. His eyes searching from side to side in the dark peering out for moving figures. He half expected a familiar figure to come running his way, frantically, and insist they leave the mall.

"Hello there," Cackler's voice came from behind.

Don came to a stop in his tracks, his eyes burning, staring in the direction of Cackler.

"I am here to return your things," Don said.

With a loud thud, Don dropped the bucket to the table.

"Now, did you mean to kill your customer?" Don approached Cackler. "Or make some noise."

"Make some noise," Cackler said. "Why?" Don's fist knocked the man down to the ground. Cackler wiped away a portion of blood from his lip then looked up with a smile. "Did I hurt someone? A little friend of your-"

Don grabbed Cackler by the tunic then smacked him against the wall.

"She isn't little," Don said, sliding Cackler up against the wall.

"Ah," Cackler said. "Your lover."

"What you did was a cruel kind of agony for everyone!" Don said. "Not just for me!"

Don threw Cackler onto a table sending merchandise crashing and breaking into pieces onto the floor. Cackler got up to his feet then charged back in the direction of the major. Don ducked then swung his fist at the man's face. Cackler staggered back wiping off blood from the corner of his mouth then grinned.

"I always do like a good fight!"

Cackler charged toward Don.

"Alrighty then!"

Don delivered one punch to the man's face that knocked him out.

"Why don't you look at that," Don placed his hands on his hips standing over Cackler's unconscious figure with a smile. "I won."

* * *

Penny and Will were tending to the hydroponic garden per the orders of their parents during the operation was being proceeded. They only started after Smith returned with a empty bucket while happily humming to himself contrasting against his normally unhappy demeanor and dark cloud looming over his head. It was odd to the doctor quite happy in a miserable situation. Whatever had came his way during the very personal clean up had to have been a good one and lifted up spirits.

Their attention went away from Smith soon as he vanished into the Jupiter 2. The two tore out the weeds, the dead branches that had to be removed, and insects that didn't quite belong. Time passed during the tending but it did little to ease the quite shaken demeanor from Will's figure. Penny placed a hand on her Will's shoulder making so he stopped what was being done. He turned his attention on to Penny.

"I am scared, too," Penny said. "That it could have been me. Judy offered me one but I declined."

"I was suspicious of it," Will said. "I could have told Robot not to get it and overrode his order."

"I would have listened to your order," Robot joined the group. "I did not detect any explosives in the make up."

"Strange," Will said. "Normally, when we are given explosives. . . we can tell."

"This must be new technology," Penny noted. "Must be the latest."

"Why now?" Will asked. "Why make it smaller? Is businesses working with defense?"

"A sound theory, Will Robinson," Robot replied. "This is very new."

"And concerning," Will said. "They must be testing it out with business before rolling it out for other people."

"Am I late for the party?" Don asked, coming to the campsite.

"Not at all," Penny said. "Mother and father went in a little while ago."

"That mall will be leaving very soon," Don said. "And doubtful that he will ever show his face again."

"He will," Robot said.

"Why so certain?" Don asked. "Robot, what did Smith do?"

"This time he had done nothing at all," Robot said. "Cackler transported me to his mall, threatened everyone, I detected that he was sincere."

"Why did you not tell us earlier, Robot?" Will asked.

"I did not believe that he would act upon it," Robot replied. "I was wrong."

"If he was being serious about sticking around for you," Don said. "I doubt that he has any certainty now."

"You didn't!" Penny said.

Don rubbed his fist.

"Ah huh," Don said. "Got what he wanted," he looked off toward the Jupiter. "How was she?"

"She wasn't in really good shape," Penny said.

"She will get better," Will said.

"Robot," Don said. "You have to tell John about this."

"Is that a order?" Robot asked.

"It is," Don said. "Soon as they are out of surgery. They have to know."

"Affirmative," Robot replied. "I will do so."

* * *

Four hours ticked by painfully slow for the Robinsons waiting word for Judy's condition during the operation. The crew waiting in the residential deck, specifically in the galley, waiting for Smith to come out and give them the heads up that the operation was over. Robot remained at the campsite then turned toward the Jupiter 2, silently turned away, then rolled away. It was quiet outside of the Jupiter 2. Not a sound could be heard from the conn. The only sound made was when either Penny or Will got up to their feet then went back up but came down sometime later with dirty hands from tending to the hydroponic garden then went to clean them off.

Don was the member of the crew that stuck in the galley, sitting in the chair, looking out toward Judy's cabin. Smith moved like a fly. Hard to spot when flying incredibly fast in the air. It was hard to tell if he were holding anything switching from cabin to cabin. Don noticed Smith walked slowly out of Judy's quarters back into the room that Maureen and John were in. Smith slowly closed the door behind him approaching the head of the family in their shared quarters. Smith was in a new outfit that fit him quite snugly but his figure seemed different than how it had been before.

"Judy is doing very well," Smith reported. "Her wounds will heal quickly and accept the donated skin."

"So when does she get to take the bandages off?" John asked.

"I believe a month," Smith said.

"A month?" John said, skeptically earning a nod from the doctor.

"I do recommend that I do not stay around this area until she is well enough," Smith said. "Haven't you noticed how dark it has gotten?"

"No," Maureen said. "We don't know what you mean."

"If I stay around any longer in your home then parts of my universe will spill further," Smith shuddered. "Bright to dark. I hate to imagine what would happen if I stayed longer."

"I won't argue with you," Maureen said.

"Neither will I," John said.

"And the reason why I say a month for Judy's recovery is because healing here is a lot faster," Smith said.

"What makes you say that?" Maureen asked.

"That burn you got on your hand from cooking dinner," Smith note.

"What about it?" Maureen glanced up from her hand toward Smith.

"You got it a week ago," Smith said. "Look at your hand. Again."

Maureen looked toward down toward her hand then looked up.

"It is in good condition," Maureen said. "No scarring."

"That kind of burn you had would have taken longer than five days to heal over," Smith said. "The cut on Will's hand has been healing slower unlike how it did for you." Maureen looked down toward her hand then back placing her hand to her side. "You will be able to take off those bandages by the time the week is over. Removing the dead skin was necessary. The body can't heal over dead skin."

"I met another version of myself a long time ago," John said. "Our worlds didn't react the way it did like it has been with you."

"Everything running backwards," Maureen said. "Once was enough when everything malfunctioned."

"It was," John said.

"It may be just a one time thing," Maureen said. "A blood moon with Judy."

"I. . ." Smith didn't know what to say at first then held up his hand. "Things have gone your way for so long. But, I am afraid. Very afraid." Smith shook his head. "That you will learn the hard way it doesn't go your way with me being in your ship if I stay. That you can't change it in your favor and I can't modify it either." he linked his hands behind his back. "Things will only get worse. I don't want that. Imagine what might happen to Penny if I brought something back one day and it killed her shortly after. I am a liability. Always have and always will. If I do come back, it's not to stay, it's temporary lodging."

John thought it over for a moment.

"Did it go our way where you are from?" John asked.

"Bitterly," Smith said. "Not happily and painless for all parties as it happens here more often than not."

"We are very lucky," John said.

"You mean to say that. . ." Maureen tried to start but couldn't finish.

"Yes, you are," Smith said. "I regret coming into your universe. I regret so many things that I hadn't until I came here."

"You could not have known," Maureen said.

"I could have, Madame. I could have." Smith said. "Your daughter doesn't deserve that. None of your children do."

"You are picking this planet," John asked.

"That is the case," Smith said. "Professor, Madame. . ." he looked toward them very apologetically and regretful. "Anything I purchase in the future will be brought to a place of my choosing and I will not share it with any of you."

"We can live with that," Maureen said.

"We all can," John agreed, nodding. "Is our daughter awake?"

"She is," Smith said. "I will get my belongings while the others are visiting Judy."

"Thank you, Doctor Smith," Maureen said.

"A pleasure, madame," Smith smiled then slipped out of the cabin.

He went toward the galley that had Penny and Don seated across from each other while from behind John and Maureen entered Judy's cabin.

"The operation was very successful." They grew alert leaning off the table and the chairs, sitting up right, at the man's sudden arrival. "You may visit her, now."

Don and Penny bolted past Smith leaving a dust trail of their figures behind. Smith sighed, closing his eyes, relieved. He turned toward the direction of the cabins then walked off toward his cabin passing by Judy's cabin. He packed away what belongings that he had acquired by either legal or illegal means. Trinkets of past experience that remained shiny, mystifying, and mind boggling how it was considered valueless when in his hands, they strangely changed in his hands and looked entirely different from what it had been in other people's hands. He took out the hidden camping equipment from the closet after moving the clothing into the suitcase.

Smith closed the cabin door from beside him. He went into the elevator car, closed the elevator, then pressed the side button and withdrew his hand to the large bulk of material in his arms. The elevator came to a rocky stop then he withdrew the barrier to the elevator. He closed the barrier right behind him with a free hand, pressed the down button, then moved toward the door of the Jupiter 2. He came to a stop in his tracks. There was Will looking around the area for the campsite of the Jupiter 2 increasingly becoming alarmed. Smith resumed walking down the platform leading down to the ground.

"What is the matter, my boy?" Smith asked, approaching Will. "Playing hide and seek with that bobbed cylon?"

Will turned away from the rock.

"I can't seem to find Robot,"

"He can't be that far,"

"I have been looking for him for half a hour in all the places that he would think he would go,"

"That is concerning. He must be suffering some kind of guilt for his part in Judy's wound,"

"Is Judy okay?"

"She is good for visitors and needs little concern,"

"Robot is really concerning me,"

"This is ridiculous. He has no reason to be sulking over that issue," Smith shook his head. " No matter. He will return."

"He hasn't came down in the last few hours," Will said. "Finding him would be easier if there were more than one person."

"Not my problem," Smith said. "I recommend you get someone who would be better interested in your bubble machine getting back. Such as your father." Then began to walk off.

"But, he is your friend!" Will got in the way of the doctor grabbing him by the forearm.

Smith shifted toward Will then yanked his arm away.

"More fiend than a friend," Smith said.

Will shook his head.

"You don't mean that, Doctor Smith," Will said.

Smith looked up from the boy then toward John and his attention returned toward the boy.

"William," Smith's voice became quiet. "Robot and I's relationship is different from the one that you know. We don't know each other. Nor do you or he know the history that I had with his counterpart." The next few words were chosen wisely. Words that could break anyone's heart. "We are acquaintances."

Smith turned away then walked away leaving Will behind.

"I have a good idea where Robot could be." John placed a hand on Will's shoulder joining his side.


	27. Through the ruins slithers a snake

It had grown late into the day. The sun was setting and Robot had yet to return to the Jupiter 2 campsite. The men searched the area with their space flashlights searching for Robot high and low. The more that they didn't find Robot, the more that John's comment about knowing where he could be seemed more likely to be true. And the more that John didn't like being right regarding the mall's possible threat status. It felt so long ago that he had walked into a mall on Earth. A distant grainy and colorful memory.

The men had their laser pistols inside of the belts making their way down toward the familiar path that he had gone only hours ago. It wasn't the most intense day his family had been through in their adventures staying on random planets for a time and traveling through space. The most intense day would be when his son was being held for ransom, if possible with the doctor, while a chain of dialogue was attempted to be set up to the best of their power. Robot being in danger was on the lowest of the totem pole but high enough to matter regarding his absence.

Instead of automatic doors, there was the familiar way of entering a strange space building. It was in the form of revolving doors outlined in gold with the secondary theme of orange. Don turned back toward the doors feeling a little unsettled. The doors had changed modification over a few hours not days, weeks, or months later. It was very odd. John was in the lead with one hand on the hand rest of the laser pistol looking around uneasy. Except Don was holding a laser pistol in one hand feeling very uneasy. There were not that many spot lights lined down the halls.

In fact, there were fewer than there had been before holding shapes belonging to merchandise highlighted by the setting sun's orange light. Don noticed that most of the walls which had made it previously pitch black had been moved around revealing their glass exterior. It reminded him of a well kept ancient glass house being open for show. Even some that were used as greenhouses. Colorful figures were over Don and John's figures from the afternoon light pouring down on it.

"Fancy seeing you in this mall,"

Don turned in the direction of the voice.

"You!"

"Hold on, Don," John stopped him. "We are not here to kill."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Cackler tsked. "You came here to retrieve a product."

Cackler stepped forward into the light with a smile.

"We came here to retrieve a very necessary component of the Jupiter," John said.

"By any means necessary," Don said.

Don stepped forward toward Cackler taking out the laser pistol.

"Try that and you'll be killed by the second step," Cackler said. "After my encounter with this young man, I got the newest defense weapons set up and running. All waiting in the factory to be used." there was the sound of heavy footsteps from the dark. "Turns out that time came around later than I thought."

Tall gray but slender and highly advanced beings resembling humanoids came from the dark standing beside Cackler. They had a slit on the center of their heads that allowed red light to pour out of the helmet. There were other holes within the creatures armor that radiated the same color from the forehead. Don stepped back to John's side. John held one hand on the laser pistol feeling uneasy.

"We can resolve this diplomatically," John said.

"Yes, we can . . . . You can get the Robot back," Cackler said. "For five pieces of silver."

"We don't have that money," John said. "We are broke as it is. Spent the last of it at Smyth's bar."

"Then we can't make a deal," Cackler said.

"Mr Zumdish of the celestial department store had a better business practice than this," John said. "This isn't a fair practice."

"I am familiar to that department," Cackler said. "Most relied on but a very old business. Out with the old and in with the new."

"When are you going to leave?"

"Soon," Cackler said. "There are still some potential customers on this planet I like to aim."

"Let's leave, Don," John said, his eyes icy staring at Cackler. "Count my family as off limits."

"Yes, yes," Cackler said. "Already done."

Don and John returned the same way that they came through a wide gap that was made by the series of machines that looked alike watching them go. It was unnerving to be watched walking out in sheer defeat. Don turned from the revolving door then shifted toward Cackler who was standing beside the inactive Robot hunched over on a platform and he was shaking the energy pack with a menacing but victorious laugh. He wanted to wipe that smile off Cackler's face. Don shook his head, disgruntled, then turned in the direction of the door and went out of the mall.

* * *

"Smith,"

Smith jumped from where he stood landing behind a rock with a yelp.

"Don't hurt me!"

That much hadn't changed about his character. And that was painful.

"It's me,"

Smith raised himself up from the rock.

"Major. . . What brings you here?"

Don had a dark look.

"How did you find me?" Smith shook his head, baffled. "This is the furthest place I found ideally hard enough to figure someone to hide in. Unlikely even."

"I want you to kill him,"

Smith tilted his head staring back at Don quite alarmed but sincerely confused.

"This is a request that the professor should be making," Smith said. "Not you."

Don stepped forward.

"He can't make that kind of request and you know that," Smith took a step back at Don's dark demeanor. "He would have as much blood on his hands as you."

"So the blood falls on your hands," Smith was in the gap between the crevice and the boulder. "Is that right?"

"Being a officer in the space corps comes with this risk,"

"You are no better than West making that kind of request. No one has to die just because they stole a machine," Smith had his eyes resting on the man as he walked around the large boulder wedged between two spaces but had one gap at the left. "Or did something that was nearly fatal to someone you loved."

"Are you telling me to forgive him?" Don asked, incredulously.

Smith held his hand up, cupping his elbow, briefly closing his eyes.

"It was my error that resulted in Judy's injuries," Smith said. "He is not the responsible party for it."

"But, Cackler was." Don said. "He told me."

"Told you what?" Smith's remaining brow raised up at once.

"That he set it off." Don replied. " _Intentionally_."

"Do you have proof of that?" Smith stepped forward, darkly, sliding his hand down the side of the boulder. "Any recording? Evidence? Before I make a rash decision that could backfire spectacular in everyone's faces without further research regarding the manager, there must be proof. I made the worst decision of my life without doing research regarding global sedition's hired agents. I was driven by greed then. Not rage."

"I didn't record him," Don said.

"That's quite unfortunate," Smith said. "Even if there was something that could be done about it, there is little I can help you with that."

"Why do you need proof when half of the time you do things without having it?"

"It's the gut feeling," Smith said. "I don't have the gut feeling that he is that evil."

"Then what does your gut say?" Don narrowed his eyes toward the major.

"'He is on the wrong path in business," Smith shook his head, leaning his lower half against the boulder very carefully, then shrugged. "A little nudge is all that is needed to put him on the right path."

"I like the sounds of that," Don grew a radiant smile. "Give him that nudge."

Don turned away then strolled down the very same path that lead to the narrow passageway. Smith looked off toward the right in the direction of the rocky terrain deep in thought clasping his hands in his lap.

* * *

Cackler stared at the crowd of technicians gathered in front of the mall.

They held tool cases dressed in black clothing and unique decorations that made it hard to see their facial features. At first glance there was a strange fabric wrapped around their faces to the point that holes had to be made and modified with goggles left behind. Cackler cackled, it wasn't the oddest bunch that had came into his path but wasn't everything?

Cackler stepped aside.

"You're hired," Cackler said. "Be careful around the taller ones. They are very fragile and easily breakable."

The repair workers groaned passing by Cackler going through the automatic doors.

"I wonder where those doors are coming from . . ." Cackler tilted his head looking up. "Hm." Cackler shrugged. "No matter."

Cackler followed them in to the mall.

From the distance, Will and Penny were peeking out from behind a tree then exchanged a glance.

* * *

The customers came and went with the technicians slowly leaving the mall all except for one who had been working the hardest using a strange machine that was completely new to the man. Cackler put in the change into the galactic bank of currency system. It was beyond the technology that was normally used. It was advanced. Too advanced for his taste and breakable within the next few months. Something that had difficulty being cleaned and had to be replaced all together. It was too new.

Soon as the last of the customers had walked out of the building, Cackler turned on the security system just as the technician arrived to the doorway.

"The Earth man sent you,"

The technician held their hands up.

"Turn around and face me,"

The technician turned around facing him.

"What kind of technicians are they?" Cackler approached the supposed technician with a glare. "They let you in and didn't bother to tell me." he stopped in his tracks. "Seems to me they are undercover cops."

"Cops over complicate matters, Mr Cackler," Came the muffled voice. "That is what they call you. Am I right?"

"Yes," Cackler said. "It's a moniker of mine. Take it off."

The equipment fell to the ground.

"My moniker is Zachary," Smith said.

Recognizition flickered on Cackler's face.

"Zachary isn't a moniker, Doctor Smith," Cackler said. "I heard that Earthlings have more creative words as monikers."

"Those words are undignified for someone such as I," Smith lowered his hands then linked them behind his back then strolled over toward one of the frozen in place machines. "I admire your taste in body guards."

"They are the best off the line,"

"Is this really what they look like?" Smith asked, incredulously.

Cackler eyed at Smith, hestiating, before replying.

"Yes,"

Smith turned toward the machine tapping on his chin.

"So if I touched them then they really would not change?"

Smith shifted toward Cackler very curious.

"They would not," Cackler said.

Smith leaned against the machine then turned his attention toward Cackler.

"So if I were to say that I were from another universe and anything I touch becomes extremely dangerous," Smith said. "Mechanical." he pointed around the room as the brightness from the machine faded into dark gray and the slits on the machines face changed in shape and size as it grew taller. "It doesn't apply to organic beings."

"What were you doing to my merchandise?"

"Their will," Smith replied.

"Machines don't have a will," Cackler watched Smith shake his head.

"This one did," Smith said. "This one. . . This one machine you had to threaten to get what you want."

"I don't recall having threatened anyone," Cackler said. "Even if I did. You can't prove that."

"They have gone without proper cleaning for so long," he stepped forward glaring at Cackler very harshly. "They get only a cleaning once every month if they are lucky," he looked off toward Robot. "Is that what you intend to do to my colleague? Leave him to rust as people pass him and ignore him? No, you are worse than that. You will hide him, let him fall apart, rust away, and lose what makes him so appealing when people do not start laying offers on him. The first week," he stepped forward. "The very first week."

"No, I wouldn't,"

Smith glared at Cackler then pointed toward Robot.

"Does he look like a machine you would purchase and keep around the house?"

Cackler paused, looking toward Robot, then slowly turned his attention toward Smith.

". . . Yes?"

"He looks like a fallen museum piece and you know it!" Smith snapped. "Valueless!"

"N-n-nn-No!" Cackler shouted. "he doesn't."

"He will be so unappealing to purchase without his power pack on him," Smith said. "But you won't risk putting it on him."

"Like you know me," Cackler grunted, rolling his eyes, as Smith folded his arms.

"Thousands of ways that you could lose everything," Smith strolled over toward Robot's side looking toward him sympathetically then shifted his attention off toward Cackler. "I am someone who sells and purchases. A consumer. A business man."

Smith clapped his hands together turning completely toward Cackler.

"I know you want to make it big," Smith came in front of Cackler making him stagger back into the arms of thick and giant machines. "You want to be the greatest seller."

Smith took a step forward as the machines grabbed Cackler by the arms.

"It's time I made you what you want to be," Smith said. "What you have always wanted to be."

"Let me go!" Cackler struggled in the strong grip of the strong machines. "I order you to let me go! Let me go! I order you!"

"They don't listen to you, anymore." Smith said, watching the machines drag Cackler down the hall. "They listen to me."

"Don't! Don't!"

"Don't what?" Smith followed close behind the man. "Don't make you great?"

"You will pay for this!"

"I won't. It's you who is paying for your dark desires not just I. Getting exactly what you deserve."

"Which is what?"

"Your future earnings!" Smith said, as the machines shoved Cackler down to a chair. The braces automatically slapped on his wrist and ankles. "You are supposed to be cackling at this, Mr Cackler."

"Don't kill me!" Cackler said. "It is bad for my business!"

Smith had a sinister laugh, shaking, pinching the bridge of his nose then lowered his hand down unnervingly amused to Cackler.

"I am not going to kill you," Smith said. "I am going to do something much _worse_ than that."

Smith pressed a button then listened to the man's horrified screams echo throughout the building. Smith manned the console as the robotic beings stood still where they remained in place. There was a screech coming from the machines all of a sudden but it was mechanical and off putting. He typed in a code then the screeching ceased to be. Smith hummed to himself putting in a command and tapping on a list of orders. One by one, the machines vanished before his eyes until only Robot was the only tall and very much sapient machine standing tall.

"Time to go home, Robot," Smith said.

Smith went over toward the empty shell then retrieved the energy pack and returned toward Robot's side but slipped it into unzipped pocket.

"But first things first," Smith said. "I have a accident to set up."

* * *

Smith rubbed black ink on Robot's figure forming in the shapes of what could easily be mistaken as explosive burns. The trap had been set. All he needed was to perform one single act and he was good for the taking. It was dark out on the planet. The only thing that had provided light were the stars from above. He slid Robot out of the mall after placing the sign on the revolving door that read 'CLOSED'. He waited until there were alien visitors who stopped by, using a pair of binoculars, from afar. The crowd was large enough to make the set up complete.

Smith slid forward a leveler on the machine placed beside him then leaned forward with his hands on the binoculars. The mall exploded with a giant and alarming cry that sent the nearby potential customers fleeing from the mall. Smith watched the mall fly in all directions crashing to the ground with a thud. The flames were eating up the material but most importantly the remains. It grew light and lighter until the smoke had dissipated. Smith returned to the sight then took out the power pack. Smith went into the still burning scene then picked up handfuls of dirt then rubbed it on to Robot's figure leaving a good imprint of explosive burns.

He put on the power pack then left Robot be awakening to the sudden shift to the environment. There was equipment that ranged from a tanning bed that had lost the top but still retained the silky, soft purple bedding that outlined the shape of a human figure. There were computer consoles around the area with science equipment that were covered in laser burns. Even a large adult Earth man sized incubator that retained the glass container with light fixtures installed. There was even several computers that kept their dark screens, bulky buttons, and a power outlet.

Solar panel equipment were laid neatly inside transparent boxes.

There was smoke drifting in the air from the burning and tattered remains of fabric.

Smith was observing some of the equipment when the Robot strolled over.

"Browsing for something that is not make up?" Smith didn't reply. "This is something I am very familiar with."

Smith shot the Robot a glare.

"I am sure you are," Smith said. "This will be very useful."

"For what?" Robot asked.

"I just need it," Smith said. "I have the perfect place to put it."

"Is this something I am going to regret helping you with?" Robot asked.

"No," Smith said.

"How sure are you of that?" The Robot said.

"Very sure," Smith said. "You're going to thank me later. Pardon me, I have to make my personal sun room. Off you go!"

Smith waved Robot off with his fingers sending him fleeing from the scene. Smith turned in the direction of the mess that laid ahead of him as he rubbed his chin contemplating how to best move them. The Robot turned around to observe the standing still man with a hand placed under his elbow in the middle of the disaster. A disaster the Robot and the Robinsons had been responsible for. Robot was in a state of being unsure what to do.

He was obligated to make sure that Doctor Smith did not run into trouble or die because of the trouble including the Robinsons. Smith walked off into the distance carrying the tan bed without any problems. Robot's glass head bobbed up watching Smith lift heavy objects and leave with them. Robot came over to a console panel stopping the man in his tracks.

"Let me help," Robot said.

Smith looked at the Robot, long and hard, then nodded.

"You'll do," Smith said. "Don't ask."

"I will not." Robot said, then slid his claw underneath the bottom half of the console.

* * *

They lifted the console into a well lit cave with light fixtures decorating it. It appeared to have been set up quite some time ago in the way that it was set up. One half of the lab was a laboratory and the other half was living quarters holding a makeshift bed with a sleeping bag that hung upside down attached to a pole installed into the wall, a transparent box holding clothes dangling from the pole, there was a mirror in the wall from above a small pond that had lifeforms swimming in it according to Robot's sensors.

The console was lifted down to the floor. There were cables and stations that were being flipped on that highlighted the laboratory and the long thread with pink beads stood out sparkling in the light dividing the quarters into two parts. It was a ordinary lab used by ordinary aliens the Jupiter 2 crew crossed paths with. Smith wiped off his hands with a delighted sigh. He placed his hands on to the sides of his hips looking around the room.

"What are you making?" Robot's head bobbed up in alarm.

Smith scowled turning his attention toward Robot.

"You just said you wouldn't ask," Smith said.

"That wasn't a order," Robot said.

"I am making a parting gift for the Robinsons," Smith said, looking over the console feeling over the buttons then glanced over toward the Robot. "It won't try to harm them."

Robot's head bobbed down then wheeled himself toward the table that had a collection of items strayed out the surface. Smith was rubbing his ring when he looked down toward it. He approached a alien bed ever so slowly. On the bed laid a white onesie with blue lines laid out in the shape of a figure and a night cap. He slipped off his ring, slid the glass door up, put the ring on the other side of the table then closed the door to the machine. Robot scanned each one equipment separately as his circuits started to feel disturbed. Smith picked up the comb from the table drawing the Robot's attention. Pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together in a very disturbing way.

"That is Doctor Smith's comb," The Robot replied.

"Do go on," Smith said, placing the comb into the glass case.

"This is a DNA scanner," Robot said.

"I am a very guilty man," Smith said.

"Since becoming aware. . ." The Robot said. "I have been introduced to many colorful phrases . . . Such as this one: _Let dead men lie_."

"Let's review," Smith cupped his hands together facing Robot. "I am going to die sometime this year. Not in the next ten to fifteen years. Not in the next twenty years. When I go, the younger members of the group won't have said goodbye properly. It will break their hearts in ways you can't put back together again with your programming." he lowered his hands together. "Dare I say. . ." he looked down with a sigh as his shoulders lowered then turned his gaze up. "their morale would be considerably down."

"So you are giving them a choice," Robot said, as Smith gestured toward the console.

"To ease the pain," Smith said. "to say goodbye. To move on."

"That is selfish," Robot acknowledged.

"This is going to be the adult's choices if they want him back for those selfish reasons," Smith replied. "We're all selfish, even you."

"Am not," Robot said.

"Are too," Smith said.

"Am not," Robot said.

"Then why did you buy me?" Smith asked.

There was no reply from Robot.

"I plan for this button to kill," Smith continued, gesturing toward the red button. "It will be painless. The body will turn to dust so they won't have to bury him a second time should they not want him back," He had a short pause. "and this button to awake should they want him to stay." He pointed toward the green button.

"This will not be a easy choice," The Robot said. "Professor Robinson would not be able to make it."

Smith nodded.

"I realize that," Smith said. "That is why you'll make the choice to tell them. After I am gone."

"I did not realize you hated me that much," Robot said.

"It's a hobby of mine to inflict pain on others," Smith said, clapping his hands together then added darkly glaring toward Robot. "Now you know how I feel _every day_ mutating."

"This computes," Robot said.

"Now, return to the Robinsons," Smith said.

Robot turned away then went toward the exit of the cave.

"If you and Will search for me tomorrow morning," Smith had his hands on the edge of the console. Robot turned toward Smith. "You will fail."

"I accept your challenge, Doctor Smith!" Robot turned from Smith then wheeled away.

Smith placed a hand on his face then lowered his head with a annoyed sigh.

"Don't bring him here!" Smith shouted as he turned away from the B-9 with his back to him.


	28. Repairing ruins

Smith was picking away berries at a time from a bush placing them into his purchased wooden basket. From around his lips were the visible stains of blue around his lips. He was carefully taking off the berries with precision humming to himself made the experience a little more tolerable being alone. A self enforced exile that had been started and enforced by himself with a lot of self-control not running to the Jupiter 2 when faced with a new and unexpected arrival that terrified him.

Smith wiped off the stain using his handkerchief. It was a beautiful day in his self imposed exile. His back wasn't aching as usual. And he was in a good mood. The weather was kind to him. No one had quite yet walked from out behind a rock joining his side either human or a quite a very ugly alien humanoid then requested for his aid then going on to threatening him. Today was a good day in all retrospects.

"It is good to see you have healed," Maureen said.

Smith turned in the direction of the woman's voice with a startle.

"Good heavens!" Smith put his back against the bush with his other hand carefully placed on to the branch of a bush and his other hand placed on his chest. "You gave me quite the fright, madame."

"You are not exactly easy to find these days," Maureen said, amused.

"How . . . How . . . how did you find me?" Smith took his back off the bush.

"This is the furthest place with vegetation growing from the Jupiter campsite, Doctor Smith," Maureen said. She walked from around the side of the bush. "And yes. . . Your theory about healing faster without your presence has proven to be factual."

"You are not surprised,"

"Being out in space for so long, anyone can lose their sense of belief that anything is surprising," Maureen stopped from beside him.

"Have the bandages been taken off?"

"Yes," Maureen said. "Judy is just as beautiful as she had been before."

"And you?"

"No discomfort."

"But. . ."

"She threw her make up out," Maureen said. "I am still figuring out how to best reintroduce it back to her."

"The best way is that she is not alone when the make up is out and be silly with it," Smith said. "Something that would be best exchanged between sister to sister to brother. A game of 'make them pretty'. And once she is into it, she may start returning to her old habits," A optimistic smile grew on Maureen's face. "From there. . . she will be the Judy that everyone knows and deeply cherish."

"Sounds like you have experience," Maureen noted.

"I have _some_ experience in the field from the millennial war," Smith emphasized.

"Since you have been away, I have been performing experiments with what little of your DNA that you left behind -" Smith took a step back. "-using a foreign alien substance that Penny and Judy retrieved from a alien visitor."

Smith retreated away from the woman slowly becoming alarmed by his reaction as she continued speaking and she walked after him.

"It can be reproduced," Maureen continued. "I have tested it through this month using the samples you buried and found that the space spider DNA retreated after the dose was administered." Maureen held out a small vial. "But it doesn't last long."

"Madame," Smith stopped at the second bush. "I have tested many. . _Many._ . . **Many** concoctions that Professor Robinson claimed to be the cure." he shook his hand then sent the vial back toward her hands, gently, with little force. "For your sake, _please_ , don't." he lowered his hand retreating it from the younger woman. "It will only hurt a thousand times worse for me just seeing failure on your face than it did with the other Professor Robinson."

"It's doctor here," Maureen said. "I retired to raise my children."

"That is a achievement," Smith said. "Doctor Robinson. Going without being called by a doctor by the major. That is a feat."

"I like to keep it that way," Maureen said.

"Alright," Smith said.

Maureen considered for a moment.

"Did it take a week?" Maureen asked. "To make the cure?"

"It took normally a day for it to be made," Smith said

"Try it," Maureen held the vial back forward toward him. "I won't try a second time to help you, Doctor Smith. If this fails."

Smith looked up from the vial toward Maureen.

"It's not a cure,"

"This will make you appear human," Maureen said.

"To appear human," Smith slightly raising a brow. "And be human are two different things."

"If you start taking this medication then it may retreat back to its infancy and get rid of it easier than before," Maureen said. "There is more hope now than there was back there." Smith hesitated looking down toward the vial. "It's not too late."

"When you put it that way . . ." Smith said, taking the vial. "I will taste it."

Smith took a large sip from the vial then his face twisted in disgust and turned away from Maureen then promptly spat it out.

"This is vile," Smith said. "It tastes like. . ." he wiped off the sludge from the corner of his mouth with one hand on his knee. "Evil."

"I admit," Maureen said. "It may not be the most preferable way it tastes but it will work if it tastes that way."

Smith lifted himself up then turned toward Maureen.

"It was always sweet," Smith said. "Sometimes it was sour, bitter, tasteless, and fine. But never. . . disgusting."

"So you will consider it," Maureen said.

"When I am desperate," Smith said. "I have a ally that I recently made and I am hoping that what machine he has could make my day."

"Is this the same one I just met?" Maureen asked

"No," Smith shook his head. "It isn't, madame. They are very eccentric for their species. As it so happens. . . . they need a, ah, a skilled professional to help their crew get better."

"How is that working out for them?"

Smith looked both ways before replying to Maureen.

"You should be wary of those people visiting your camp," Smith said. "Very wary."

Smith picked off a berry to the bush then popped off into his mouth then began to chew and swallowed.

"What do they want?"

Smith held up his index finger before replying.

"I was there to heal not to spy," Smith said. "By the way, how is your daughter doing?"

"She refuses to look at a mirror," Maureen said.

"How unfortunate that she was using it when the make up detonate," Smith took five berries from the bush placing them into the basket.

"Let alone use her favorite make up," Maureen looked down, briefly, shaking her head then turned her attention up toward the man.

"It is normal to be this way after something traumatic as this," Smith said. "She wasn't trained for this kind of situation. She was trained to be a colonist and her experience with encountering beings from other worlds have been useful events that have trained her for those instances."

"So I take it she was trained for case of explosions where you are from?" Maureen asked.

"Appropriately," Smith said. "Global sedition was very determined."

"I don't understand something. . ." Maureen walked around the edge of the bush then came to a stop from the back of it.

"Understand what?" Smith asked, concerned.

"What happened to the manager," Maureen lifted her attention up from the berries placing her fingers onto a cluster of them. "We haven't found his body in the last week."

"You can believe that he was left spared. And I can believe that he was vaporized by the explosion that destroyed his mall. Which is a good thing as no one else would be harmed by his business practices. . ." Smith grew a innocent but sinister smile. "That I assume."

"Did you have a hand on that?" Maureen asked.

"I had a hand in trying to retrieve Robot and succeeded," Smith said. "Mr Cackler's fate is sealed and unknown."

"The police came the day after the explosion and interviewed us," Maureen said. "Told us not to leave town."

"Hmmm . . . Didn't bother searching in the caves for a culprit," Smith said. "Undignified morons."

"They had no reason to search in caves," Maureen said.

"When there is a suspect who had killed someone or not, they typically hide from police," Smith said. "Who would hide in a ship the day after the explosion?"

"I can think of one person standing in front of me," Maureen noted.

"Ba!" Smith turned away from Maureen. "And please. . ." Smith paused, bitterly, wincing at what was going to come next. "Don't tell the children I pick berries here."

"I won't," Maureen said. "It was nice talking with you."

Maureen turned away then walked from the man who turned his back toward her.

* * *

The hydroponics were towed into the Jupiter 2 for the oncoming cosmic storm that was forecasted to last several days according to the weather machine. John sat at the conn beside Maureen watching the rain falling from the dark sky. Robot was set on the bridge beside the port window. Several miles away inside a cave was Smith tending to strange red humanoid beings dressed in strange outfits and had two big yellow eyes. Their bandages were being replaced ever so carefully. All was well on a gloomy day.

From the lower deck came out Don holding a purple box decorated in scales even with handles at each side that were large enough to hold in the palm of his hands. Underneath of the box listed 'Celestial Department Store as sold by Mr Zumdish and purchased by Maureen Robinson' in a small black plague that had finger prints. The hydroponic garden was set up and running from inside of the Jupiter 2 was being tended to by Judy from under the artificial lights.

Don carefully placed the make up box on to the table.

"Serious about putting on some make up, Will?"

"It's nice to try out new things,"

"Good,"

"Is that fingernail paint?"

"Ah uh. Got anything against that?"

"No, no, no," Don took out a purple vial then tuned his attention on to Will. "Orange."

"Don't like purple?" Don raised a brow.

"I like orange," Will's reaction failed to change.

"Didn't you also like lavender?" Don asked. "I think it would look good on your hands. Wouldn't it, Penny?"

"Anything looks good on Will," Penny chimed in. "He makes it look cooler than it actually is."

"Orange looks better on my hands," Will said.

Don put the blue vial back into the box then took out a orange sparkling vial and raised a eyebrow. Will had his hands placed on the table resting very still. Don rotated the cap off the vial then slipped it out and carefully dabbled it on Will's fingernail. Don took out other make up equipment on to the table. The sound of rounded and small objects being placed on the table drew out Judy's attention from tending to hydroponics. Don gently swept a large orange blob on to the fingernail.

"Ooops," Don said. "My bad."

Don carefully lifted up what was left of the blob on to the hair follicle then placed it on to the next finger as some of the nail paint fell over landing to the table.

"I will take care of that," Judy arrived in one fell swoop with a synthesized napkin.

Don took out another blob of liquid dropping a large clump of it on Will's finger.

"Don!" Judy said, alarmed. "I will do that!" Judy sat next to him. "Let me take care of that and you take care of equipment. "

"Don't mind if I do," Don retreated his hand from the vial as Judy cleaned up the clump around Will's finger.

"Penny, get me another napkin," Judy said. "Don, hand me the make up."

"No arguments here," Don slide the equipment over to in front of her and Penny returned with another stash of napkins.

Judy cleaned up the mess then began to carefully apply the paint on to Will's finger with a steady hand. She had a moment of hesitation during the brushing looking at the paint on the brush almost as if anticipating for it to somehow explode. None of that happened. Judy relaxed then resumed what she was doing. Don cupped the side of his face watching Judy do what she liked to do before but with fingernail polish. Penny moved out of the way after leaving a stash of napkins. She climbed up the stairs then walked over to the front joining her parents. John and Maureen turned from their chairs in the direction of her footsteps.

"How is Judy?" Maureen asked.

"She is better," Penny said. "Doing exactly what you planned, mother."

"At least something is returning to normal on this rainy day," John remarked.

"Was it obvious that it was being staged?" Maureen asked.

"No," Penny shook head. "Not until Judy sat down taking her place."

"Now I can say it that it _has_ gone exactly to plan," Maureen said.

"Thank you for giving us the update, darling," John said. "If she has a episode then tell us."

"Yes, father," and Penny walked away leaving her parents to face each other taking each others hand and radiating optimistically.

* * *

The rain died down as the hours waned by. He looked out the entrance of his cave with his arms folded. He walked around the room picking up a large bark set on the table then flipped out his mobile swiss knife out of a small hole in the wall. He looked down upon a see through square large container that held a gray uniform with bright light gray zippers and a white shirt including a folded neck tie. The waist belt was set beneath the jumpsuit's upper half including the red name tag. Plenty of DNA to retrieve as he had taken it out of the Jupiter 2 with sterilized gloves so his wouldn't fall onto it.

Smith chipped away at the dead bark seated on a stool. His wet clothes were set above the warm cackling fire. He had a large collection of dead sticks hidden from beside the fireplace in a trunk that had a broken keyhole. He chipped away at the log for hours making it take on a shape with precision and care. He held the carving in his hand admiring his creation with a smile. On the wooden platform were a family of elephants with the young ones in the center. A loud knocking caused him to drop the object to the floor sending it cracking in half and one of the elephants fell off losing its tusks.

"Oh dear. . ." Smith knelt down to the floor and picked up the two pieces. "Oh dear."

 _"Evil will never find peace. It may triumph, but it will never find peace."_ Echoed the phrase in his mind.

Amusing how it was being applied in full force in his life.

Smith placed the pieces on to the table from beside him then put on a large figure fitting mold around his waist. He put on a purple robe then tied it up.

"I am coming!" Smith called.

Smith rolled the door open.

"Hello?"

There was a cloaked figure in bright purple with a golden secondary theme with shoulder plates on their shoulders that had been cut into the outfit. She stood roughly taller than him. He raised his thick eyebrows, deadpanning, back up toward her. From around her waist was a bright sash that blended into the uniform but it was glittering gently against the falling raindrops falling down upon it. He noticed that her fingers were gray with fingerless gloves that appeared to be made out of metal blending into the gray.

"Hello,"

The figure lowered the hood down to her shoulders. Smith was taken back at the beauty radiating from the woman who appeared to be ten years older than Maureen. She had a set of antlers with bulbs dangling down from the hooks above her locks of hair that had been uniquely stylized. Her make up made her face stand out sharply with facial features that made her appear to be someone well versed in her field with well carved cheeks, rounded nose, sharp chin with a curled edge, and bright blue eye shadow. The collar of her sparkly but glowing white suit stood out. And she had pointed but curly ears with springs peeking out from underneath them.

"Ho-h-h-" momentarily Smith lost control of his speech. "How may I help you, madame?"

She batted her long, curled eyelashes.

"I need someone versed in entertaining Earth people to advise me how to modify my carnival," she held her hand out.

Smith stepped aside.

"Come in," Smith said. "Please."

"My name is Vikari," Vikari said, lowering her hand once entering the lab. "You must be Doctor Smith."

"Who told you about me?" Smith closed the door behind her.

"Your previous clients," Vikari said. "The Nostadons."

"Nostadons," Smith said. "I am not familiar to them."

"You delivered them a excellent zoo a long time ago," Vikari said. "With some of the Jupiter 2 party."

"Oohh," Smith said. "That annoying, goody two shoes family." He went over toward a machine then took out two cups full of tea. "Please, sit on the couch and have some tea."

"Why thank you," Vikari sat down taking the chipped cup. "That family, yes, I am talking about them."

"I have been instructed not to use any other life form as entertainment by the Robinsons," Smith sat on to the stool. "I like to keep my promise."

"You will," Vikari said. "You will. It's pertains to machines in my carnival. Your artistic skills have been well regarded. . and the paint on my machines have faded."

"A new coat of paint is all that is needed," Smith said. "And a new artist."

"Truth be told," Vikari said. "I don't like asking those from planet that haven't been approved by the galactic community of planets but this is a very urgent matter."

"I can't be a artist when there is rain out there," Smith commented. "If that is alright with you."

"It is," Vikari said. "Would you like to discuss the payments?"

"Happily," A smile spread on the corners of his lips then it faded. "I like fifty-three pieces of silver."

"Sixty,"

"Fifty-one,"

"Seventy,"

"Fifty-two,"

"A hundred,"

"Fifty-five and I am not going any higher,"

"That is very modest, Doctor,"

"I am trying to be the best version of myself with this condition," Smith rolled up his sleeves revealing the transformation ravaging his skin.

"So it's true then," Vikari flinched, turning her head away, in disgust. "You are becoming a monster."

"Yes," Smith said. Smith rolled down his sleeve. "Fifty-five pieces of silver for every machine that I have to paint." He sipped from the cup then placed it beside the broken sculpture and held his hand out for her. "Deal?"

"Deal," Vikari took his hand then shook it.

"You can stay until the rain has passed," Smith said. "That way you can guide me to your carnival."

"This will make a lot of people happy helping me," Vikari said. "A lot." Her eyes drifted from him toward the ground. "Doctor. . ." A mouse stood up on its back legs. "It appears you have a rodent problem."

Smith's attention shifted down toward the floor then planted his head onto his hand.

 _Shit._

He gulped down the rest of the tea then got up to his feet then beckoned her toward the door. He lifted up a piece of cloth from the wall and knelt down looking on into the dark. His eyes saw the shapes of moving small figures on the floor and along the crevices. There was sounds of squeaking coming from the distance. _Space rats. And lots of them._ Smith carefully took it off of the wall then began packing what he could from the room and covered the glass containers with the pieces of cloth hanging from the wall. He even took out a space umbrella from the coat hangar set beside the opening of the cave.

The fire pit was blown out then the cave became pitch black. It took a few moments for Vikari's eyes to adjust with the darkness making out shapes and figures over the sound of squeaking. Vikari got up to her feet then went toward the exit that slowly opened revealing the dark shade of blue with bolting down streaks as rain hit the rock. Vikari dumped the remainder of the tea outside of the cave then placed the cup on to the counter on its base.

Shortly afterwards, Smith joined the woman's side holding a umbrella in one then they closed the door together. Smith looked up toward the dark gray dreary sky with a frown then sighed lowering his head and gave a meek smile facing Vikari.

"I am grossly inadequate walking you home, madame," Smith said. "This must be humiliating."

"You are not the only one dressed for the wrong occasion," Vikari raised her hood up. "I am in my operator uniform."

"There is nothing like being humiliated together,"

Smith earned a laugh from Vikari as they walked away from the cave with their arms intertwined.

"May I stay over until the rain has passed?" Smith turned his attention on to the woman.

"You didn't need to ask," Vikari looked up toward the man with a smug smile. "My place is open for everyone."


	29. A ease of pain

It grew late into the evening and the gray but slightly blue sky turned to dark blue. The Robinsons were fast asleep in their beds even the major was fast asleep in the lab that had been modified as his room with arms sprawled out snoring away from behind his head underneath the pillow. All for the exception of Robot still manning his station at the port window. The rain retreated becoming fine and finer until it was only sprinkling outside of the ship.

A group of figures walked through the night that were kept closely together under the night shivering and their teeth were chattering together covered by a sparkly blanket. They approached the door of the Jupiter 2 then looked in both directions with their attention refocusing on the door. One of the aliens gently knocked on the door. Before them the first door opened then they came into the doorway. The second door from behind them closed leaving the group enclosed into a tight space.

"Hello," Robot's grill glowed red highlighting his chassis and the bobbed head glowed with clarity exposing the transparent glass. "What do you need help with?"

"I am Agethar," Agethar said. "This is my commander, Barfar."

"We need to know the whereabouts of the local doctor," Barfar said.

"He promised to redress our wounds tonight," Agethar said.

"Doctor Smith is not here," Robot said. "He may be ignoring you."

"He normally answers our knocks," Barfar said.

"We have checked his living space," Agethar said. "He did not answer our insistant knocking."

Robot was silent for a full moment.

"Was it the lab?"

The squished group exchanged baffled looks then turned their attention on to Robot.

"He never allows us in," Agethar said.

"But Doctor Smith does treat us in his tunnel," Barfar said.

"Is his treatment important enough to stay out in the rain for hours?" Robot asked.

"He promised us," Barfar said. "We don't take promises lightly."

"Doctor Smith makes empty promises," Robot said. "I will allow you to stay here until the rain has passed."

"We thank you for your hospitality," Agethar said. "We understand your reluctance to let us in."

"You are welcome," Robot wheeled out of the way.

"Great," Barfar started. "Do we have to go back and pillage that cave for his medical supplies?"

The other companions of the group tightly fitting in the space glared toward Agethar.

"He wouldn't treat us if we did that," Barfar said. "He would find out."

"He would," agreed Lucethar.

"Then that would shatter all the trust that we have built with him," Neminthar said.

"Then what do you suggest that we do?" Agethar asked. "We need the medical treatment."

"I suggest we continue our search for him," Lucethar said. "He has to be around here somewhere."

"We have looked everywhere," Agethar said.

"Except for Vikari's traveling carnival," Lucethar said.

"The one allied with the Kavalarians?" Barfar asked.

"That very one," Lucethar said.

"Shame it associates with them," Barfar said. "Really good entertainment over all."

"I hate to speak with the manager," Agethar said. "But we have to do it."

"Yes," grumbled the small group.

"Can we really help the man with his back?" Neminthar asked.

"Mr Blue supplied us with the equipment," Agethar said. "I want to believe that we can. We can't afford to break what little trust that he has in us."

Robot bobbed his helmet up in alarm from behind the wall overhearing the exchange coming from behind.

The remaining bits of the rain stopped falling and the air was quite still.

Robot wheeled toward the front of the ship with his sensors alert and running then wheeled back toward the door.

"The rain has ceased," Robot replied. "I wish you good luck finding him."

"And?" Agethar said.

"We have difficulty finding him," Robot said. "He is very good at hide and seek."

"We found him carving a long branch while diving a cave," Barfar said.

"He gave us quite the fright!" Agethar laughed. "Remember how he made you scream, Barfar?"

"His whistling was the first clue," Lucethat said.

"But freaky," Neminthar said.

"We aimed our lights on him and-" Barfar was cut off by Agethar.

"He was there in one of the crevices hanging upside down," Agethar finished.

"Like a space vampire!" Lucethar said.

"He was making a boat," Neminthar said.

"A mothership," Barfar elaborated. "The one that has sheets."

"We got it back at our ship," Neminthar said. "Safe and preserved."

"Quite the spectacle. I am going to sell it to Mr O. M after we leave this planet," Barfar said. "Children would like this toy."

"A collector would love it more than a child ever could," Neminthar said. "And cherish it very deeply."

Robot pressed a button then the back door retreated.

"Good luck," Robot said.

"Thank you!" Agethar said. "We won't forget you for this!'

The small group left the entrance of the Jupiter 2 walking into the dark. The elevator car rolled up then the barrier retreated letting out the figure. John joined Robot's side at the window. Robot's upper half turned in the direction of the professor as the camera retreated turning away from the Jupiter 2 toward the group that was walking away further and further until the starship from behind them was a distant grayed object. Their boots were caked in a new layer of dirt as they walked through the mud puddles.

They traveled under the night heading toward further toward the distance featuring flat planes and high rolling hills that had trees slightly swaying from side to side. The night retreated being replaced by the gentle orange that crawled up the surface of the rocks and highlighted the partially cloudy sky. Their eyes were ready to close as they started to fall over to their sides but each time they bumped into each other they straightened up and resumed walking. The group arrived to the entrance of the carnival yawning and groaning with eyes full of red long strands and their baggy eyes were visibly dropping.

A familiar figure popped into existence and admired the rides decorating the scenery in a sparkling black jumpsuit contrasting against the early morning with folded arms. The jumpsuit had bell bottoms for the pant legs and the arms so when his legs were closely compacted together it appeared that he was in a dress. The colorful part of the uniform was the vest's light green outlined neck collar while the torso was decorated in small paintbrushes covered in a thin film of paint. Lucethar was the first to jog toward the figure then the others ran after him joining Smith's side. Smith unfolded his arms turning toward the group that circled him in a complete U-shape glaring toward pointing toward their dried bandages.

"Ah," Smith said. "That."

"Yes," Chimed all the members of the group.

"I have recently come across much better gauze," Smith said. "One moment."

Smith pressed on his right sleeve then popped out.

"Great bird of the galaxy!" Barfar said, horrified. "He is allied with Vikari!"

"Should we tell him what she does to people who volunteer to help?" Lucethar asked.

They exchanged wary glances with each other then shook their heads.

"Let him figure that part out," Neminthar said.

Smith popped back into existence with a medical kit.

"Sit down," Smith directed toward a set of benches. "And be very still while I replace the bandages."

"Let him," Agethar agreed.

Smith raised a brow.

"What is that about?" Smith asked.

"Getting the new gauze," Agethar said. "You heard him the doctor! Sit down on the benches!"

The group split off into couples and sat down into groups. Smith took out rolls of gauze then cleaned up their dressings and replaced them with new more effective versions that stood out quite shiny. One by one their wounds were tended with care and precision dumping the old contents into a makeshift bag made out of several rolls of gauze. The space gauze was tight to their skin and felt hard to the touch in a way that was surely of stone. The members of the group turned their attention on to the man with gratitude.

"I don't expect you to come across me until next week," Smith said.

"Nooo," Agethar said. "We like to help you straight away with your problem."

"It is the only way we can repay you," Barfar said. "You healed us. Let us heal you."

"It's still early," Smith stretched his arms out with a yawn. "Later."

"What is wrong with your cave?" Agethar asked.

"Rodents call it home," Smith said. "Vikari offered her place for me for the time being."

"And her place does not terrify you?" Barfar asked, concerned.

"A little," Smith then perked up. "But aren't all places this way?"

"Certainly!" Agethar said.

"I appreciate your concern but I am better off around her," Smith said. "For the time being. And after you help me."

Smith pressed a button on the sleeve then popped out of the area returning into the colorful area decorated from top to bottom in different tones of purple, pink, black, and orange between all the decorations in the room. He sat down into a chair that lacked bars on the center of the back then balanced his head against the head rest structure of the chair. His hand grasped on curly but cold arm rests with heavy eyes. His shoulder blades were aching the most in general as if they were expanding and experiencing issues just extending to where they needed to be.

Across from Smith was a large orange peacock chair with the design of a skull on the center of it and on the arm rest of the chair were embedded silver skulls. His eyes wandered over toward the replica of swords criss cross behind a skull. There was a cup on the table that bore striking resemblance to a skull with warm white liquid still steaming from being taken out halfway exposed. The view screen displayed the group walking away while the volume was off. The group walked off the screen. The rugs were in the shape of coffins that were coated in sparkles over the fine purple strands. The long cieling decoration were distinctively eyes hanging on to a long sticky orange string.

Behind him was the portrait of a union officer who seemed to be a corpse at one glance then alive at another glance. Decorative figures resembling half-alive and half-decomposed beings seemingly lifelike ranging from different eras. Even of alien species can be spotted around the room all bearing one of three expression. Shock, terror, and horror. Just matching the expressions on the paintings around the room with creatures impending doom upon the victims as they arrived. Instead of feeling afraid in a very eerie apartment there was a feeling of calm in the room. It wasn't the most terrifying apartment that he had spent the night in his long lifetime. He felt safe and secure contrasting those rooms like this made him feel unsettled. This calm, safe, and secure feeling allowed him to close his eyes then proceeded to snore away with his head tilted down. Almost preparing to enter a nightmare that started and ended the same way.

Vikari strolled into the room with her hair sizzling out.

"You are the most surprising man to prefer sleeping in a modified chair," Vikari asked.

Smith blinked awake then wrapped a arm on the edge of the chair turning away from screen while turned side ways facing Vikari.

"What time is it?"

It was slightly difficult to keep his eyes open.

"Two thirty hours," Vikari said. "You can begin painting at o-five hundred."

Smith rubbed his forehead with his elbow on the metal ridge to the chair.

"I started painting at twenty-four hundred hours," Smith rubbed his eyes with his elbows on the arm rests then his fingers rubbed along the upper section of his nose. "Started to feel tired."

"I heard screaming from your rest," Vikari said. "Sounds to me you are tormented."

"Gravely," Smith said. "Being young again brings back disturbing old memories."

Vikari placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are not alone," Vikari squeezed his shoulder. "I have night terrors. Too." Her grip on his shoulder loosened. "Come when I least expect them."

"I need a shower," Smith said. "Care to direct me to it?"

"Sure, sure," Vikari took him by the arm then helped him up to his feet. "How is the back?"

"I don't mind the back."

Vikari raised her brows, surprised, taken back.

"You . . . don't?"

"I am used to it,"

"Used to it!"

"But, the shoulder pain is knocking me off my game,"

There was a moment of pause as Vikari's eyes shifted from her feet contemplating what to do about that then her eyes lifted up toward him and a kind smile appeared on her face.

"I know just how to help you,"

Smith looked at her, skeptically, tiredly.

"Truly?"

"It numbs pain," Vikari nodded. "Can you live with that? Being unable to feel the pain as it changes you." she squeezed his shoulder. "Do you _want_ that?"

Smith was too tired to shriek in joy or turn his head toward her.

"Yes . . . I could live with that."

Vikari's grip on his shoulder lighter and softly until it were not as tight.

"I will help you with that pain," Vikari said, escorting him out of the living room.

Smith came into a lab with his eyes struggling to close. Vikari put him into the tube then pulled a leveler. Smith collapsed to the floor then began to weep hunched over with his hands on the wall. Vikari became alarmed then flew over to his side over the sound of gleeful laughter coming from the man sliding half way down into the tube. Eventually, Smith stopped laughing. His other hand grasped on the other side of the tube appearing to be relieved. Vikari came to a stop in front of him, Smith lunged forward catching her into a hug and startled her.

"Thank you, Vikari," Smith said. "I am in your debt."

Vikari returned the hug.

"It's going to be alright," Vikari said.

Soft yet low snoring came from Smith as the hug loosened from his side.

"That painting can wait." Vikari said.

Smith was deposited onto his chest on a long chair with his head turned sideways on top of a pillow. His arms were left dangling off the edge of the bed and his legs were set on the support beams.

Vikari yanked off his boots and socks then stopped momentarily noticing that his toes had all but lost the toenails. She turned the socks inside out to see the toenails were hooked in appearing to be long but dead. She hooked the toe nails then dropped the socks into the small black boots. The gray support structure of the bed glowed gently with a hum and appeared to be fuzzy even blurry to a point.

Vikari smiled looking down upon him.

Smith turned on his side falling asleep peacefully snoring away.

 _Sweet dreams._


	30. Feeling well

"Do you feel well?" John put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I don't feel myself," Judy shook her head. "Not yet."

"Tell me when you do," John took his hand off as he walked away.

Judy rubbed her shoulder as the memory flashed through her mind.

The horror that she was forced to be part of unexpectedly happening and hurting her. A event that split her social circle in half. Her image of herself was slowly recovering to the scarless woman with beautiful skin, fair blonde hair, blue eyes that stood out, and pretty pink lips. The memories of that day had been soothed over by visits to the beach with Don while her face was heavily protected. He had given the space that was needed in the moment that she needed it.

Including the days when she went there without the protective bandages so she could feel the wind brush against her face and her hair fly in the air with a smile enjoying the sun. Memories that had been healed over but one part of it had to be smoothed over. And concern that had to be acknowledged then acted upon to fully move on the pain that Smith had accidentally released.

* * *

 _"Doctor Smith purchased this for you," Will then walked off leaving the women to the bag. "I will take a nap."_

 _Judy picked up the bag of make up from the galley table._

 _"It looks fairly new," Maureen picked up a device from the bag then clicked it open. "Feels like Earth."_

 _"So much like it," Judy agreed, picking up a silver case from the collection. "Mother. Can I take them?"_

 _Maureen looked toward Robot._

 _"It depends on what Robot has to say about the threat level,"_

 _"The threat level is very low, Maureen Robinson," Robot said._

 _Snoring was coming from Smith's halfway opened door._

 _"Yes," Maureen said. "You can take it." She got up from the table. "Make sure to leave some for me. After my nap, I like to experiment this new space make up."_

 _A beautiful smile spread on Judy's face._

 _"I will," Judy said._

 _"I like to see how it looks on you first before trying it on," Penny remarked as Maureen went into her quarters._

 _"Me too," Judy said._

 _"You will look beautiful," Penny reassured. "Even if it makes you sparkle."_

 _Judy picked up the bag then Robot wheeled toward Smith's door and she went into her quarters closing the door behind her. She set the bag on to the table then took out a mirror and set it up. The equipment was ready to be taken apart and put back together. Of all the space make up that she had put on, none of them felt like the ones on Earth or as bland as they were._

 _When she first painted her fingernails with space nail paint years ago, Judy felt the weight of her cosmos floating in her fingertips when her hands were reality light and unoccupied. A strange sensation that felt precious. Even awe inspiriting. Patting at her cheeks with the rounded pink fluff ball, she felt the same way up until a unexpected explosion sent her flying within the small secluded room._

* * *

"I know just the person who can listen to how you really feel," Maureen while weeding alongside Judy. "But. . ." Judy stopped what she was doing tearing her attention off the hydroponic garden on to her mother freezing where she stood. "Very difficult to find after finding him once."

"Where did you find him?" Judy asked.

"I am not the kind of woman to break her word," Maureen raised a brow.

"Silly me," Judy had a laugh. "For a moment there. . . I felt that you would."

"I am sure Professor Maureen Robinson would have broken her word," Maureen said.

" _Professor_ Maureen Robinson!" The comment earned laughter from the two women pausing during their chore.

Their laughter died down until it were fits of giggles then transformed into snickering.

"But there is something I _can_ tell you," Maureen said, squeezing her daughter's hand. "A carnival has just shown up. Not in the mountains but somewhere in the desert."

"So if Will and the others find it . . ." Judy said. "That is where he will be."

"Will is very good at finding him when he puts his mind to it," Maureen said. "If he were a hound on the other hand. . . Doctor Smith would be running away from Will." The women chuckled at the comment.

"It will be good to talk to him," Judy said. "And maybe. . . Maybe. . . I will feel myself after talking."

"I know you will," Maureen reassured with a smile of her own.

The women returned to weeding the garden and carefully tending to the plants.

* * *

"Doctor Smith?"

Smith was chipping away at a slab of rock wearing protection glasses when Will came up beside him in a way that startled the man. The doctor threw his chipper over his shoulder over a great distance away from the small group. Robot twirled toward the general direction that it had fallen then wheeled on ahead of the two.

"Yes?" Smith raised the helmet up looking over toward Will.

"I heard you sleep on the floor," Will said.

"Not anymore," Smith said.

"Point is, you should be sleeping providing yourself self-care," Will said. "Spiders need sleep."

Smith hung his head, exasperated. _Of course the Robot had to tattle._

"I don't feel like a organic being," he shifted toward Will, placing the helmet onto the boulder beside him. "Sleep is for the sapient, the sane, the conscious," Smith had a momentary pause looking over bitterly then placed his hands onto his knees and turned his attention back toward Will. "and the ones who are not in constant pain."

"That's no excuse to treating yourself right," Will said.

"My back screeches in pain if I lay against a flat _or_ hard surface," Smith said, then held his hand up stopping the boy from speaking then lowered his three fingers keeping his index finger up. "That is not a excuse." Smith lowered his hand. "It's a perfect reason."

"But rocks don't bother you because they're bumpy?" Will asked, in a incredulous tone.

"Not as bothersome," Smith scoffed. "Needles are a entirely different story."

"You may be turning into a hybrid," Will said. "but that doesn't mean you should not make yourself feel human."

"I am not human, William." Smith said. "It's hard to feel human when I am being dehumanized."

Smith slowly took off his gloves to reveal at what points his hand would be radiating pink was highlighted by blue. His fingers were getting longer but visibly thinner than they had been before, his fingernails had turned from pink to light gray even noticeably sharper, and his skin had faint lines on it. The color seemed to be a harmless blue, for now. It would get darker and darker over time until there was only the color of dark gray and light orange highlighting his torso among the thorns decorating his body. The gray would look purple at a certain light. Will looked at it curiously then straightened himself up and folded his arms.

"So that is why you have your hands in your pockets lately," Will said. "Why don't you try making yourself comfortable while becoming a more unique person?"

Smith rubbed along his calves with his hands trying to get down to a itch.

"I've told you once, and I will tell you again," Smith said. "Monsters don't need self-care. Monsters are not people."

Will shook his head.

"All monsters are people," Will said. "Long as you treat them right then they are the kindest people you ever met."

"You encountered monsters?" Smith raised his eyebrows with a startled tilt of his head.

"Aliens," Will corrected. "Just like you. They just wanted help," He sat down onto a small boulder. "They went about getting help the wrong way."

"Abduction, kidnapping, luring. . ." Smith said. "Is that how they did it?"

"A lot of the time," Will said. "You have been gone for a month. I feel like you have been avoiding everyone. Purposely."

"William. . ." Smith turned toward the boy. "You won't understand now. However, you will understand one day."

Smith sighed, lowering his head, clasping his hands on his knees.

"Being turned something more dangerous is more horrifying and deadly than something that eats fuel for consumption," Smith began to explain. "Something lethal that changes everything about you. It means having the ability to make a choice taken away regarding ones own body. The only thing that you can cling to through this experience is your soul and those that you care about as bits of you go away."

He walked away from the carving as his hands linked behind his back. His arms had become thick over the passing weeks and visibly wider. His legs had undergone the same change. Noticeably different and his feet were large enough that he wore a new type of boots. He was in a outfit that contrasted what he had gone out in. It was bright and sparkly black outfit compared to Will's technicolor lavender outfit with three arm bands instead of two. Will's arm bands bands were black, green, and purple contrasting the black, green, and yellow bands on the men's sleeves.

"From a outsiders view of it," Will said. "it is heartbreaking seeing someone that people cared about to withdraw from everyone they know. It doesn't have to be this way."

"They do it to protect them," Smith said, flatly.

Will looked off, looking back, then his eyes returned on to Smith.

"Why are you out so early in the morning?" Will asked.

"My cavern has to be fumigated," Smith said

"Uh, how long is that going to happen?"

"Two weeks. And yes, I have been using the tunnels but I can't use them right now when they are compromised."

"Why don't you come over and stay?"

"I got a lodging that I can stay at,"

"Who is that?"

"Vikari's carnival,"

"Who's Vikari?" Will and Penny chimed at once.

"A woman of some species but very respectable and honest, "

"Not everyone is honest out here,"

"I can sense evil, Will. I don't feel any from her,"

"Just because you are mutating doesn't mean you have now spidey senses and can discern who's bad and who's not," Will said. "No one knows that kind of thing unless they read their minds."

Smith fought back a smile from the boy's comment.

A battle that was lost as he turned his attention away away with a small and bitter smile.

So trusting of peoples words. Why did Will trust him and his counterpart? Like a admirer. What was there to admire about his deception? It had to be a fools dream. A dream that everything was fine as rain with a family that forgave him for his constant betrayal. A pure, innocent, and honorable boy. And it wasn't a dream or a fantasy.

"So far those instincts have been proven right time and time again," Penny and Robot walked on from the distance. "I am having some me time right now doing a task other than painting and resting on the modified rest chair."

"What is that, Doctor Smith?" Penny asked. "Is that a Egyptian carving?"

Smith turned toward Penny as a wicked but evil grin formed on his face at the comment,

"Double take if you will," Smith said. "Elegant but modern made."

"A forgery, you mean?" Will asked.

"A very skilled one," Smith said. "One day my skills shall be appreciated accordingly by future historians."

"They would be able to spot the difference quite clearly, Doctor Smith!" Robot said.

"You wish they would," Smith scoffed. "Some people can't tell forgeries apart."

"No one can tell forgeries apart," Will said. "That would take some serious science equipment."

"I forgot," Smith rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is the 2000's."

"Not like you can tell apart forgeries," Will said.

"I have ocular implants in both eyes," Smith held open his eye. "That's one part of me that will not change."

Penny and Will saw thin blue strands leading up into Smith's eyes then he withdrew his hand leaning back into the makeshift chair with a arrogant smile.

"You promised us before you went in to rescue Robot that you would do some rock hunting," Penny said.

"Oh," Smith's face faltered with regret. "I did," his face turned apologetic. "I have neglected my promise. I can still make up for that. Can I?"

"If you feel yourself," Penny said.

"Despite the change I am undergoing," Smith covered the rock with a tarp then wrapped it around four bolts sticking out of the ground and discarded the equipment from between two rock crevices then dusted his hands off with a gleeful smile. "I have never felt more like a true Smith than I have today!"

"Then you can," Will said. "Come on, there is a rock slide I found yesterday full of rocks!"


	31. On the mend

"What do you mean that he has postponed the healing?"

Agethar winced.

"I mean what I say," Agethar said.

"He looks better than before," Barfar said.

"It's been two days," Neminthar said. "Two wonderful days."

"But . . ." Blue said.

"There is no buts," Lucethar said.

Blue frowned from the other end of the screen as his hands rolled up into fists.

"What kind of employees are you!"

Blue loudly smacked his hand on the console.

"Smart ones," Neminthar said. "If we tried to force him to our ship, his screams would attract attention and bring the Robinson family after us."

"We should have taken advantage of his tired state while during treating our wounds," Lucethar said. "That we admit to."

"Then your service is hereby terminated," Blue said. "Go home."

"State why we should leave Takuchi Seven but not wait until what is being used to silence his pain malfunctions," Agethar said.

"He has given up the fight," Blue said. "Doctor Smith has accepted his fate."

The screen turned to pitch black.

"And swindled out of our money," Lucethar said. "Again."

"We can always go into the business of being a scientists assistant," Barfar said.

"Directly being in the same place as they are and we are very unlikely to lose any money should we fail," Neminthar said. "It can work."

"Great," Lucethar said. "This 'timed' crash landing got us out of work and we can't leave until we are healed."

"All employers need their employees fit as a fiddle," Agethar said. "We can wait awhile longer."

* * *

The group spent hours searching for rocks among the newly formed terrain that had spilled over the day before. Robot stood guard over the small group. Smith looked both ways then cracked open a rock in half glistening with purple jewels and shards that shined against the dying sun in the afternoon.

Smith dropped the material into the bag then looked over observing the siblings were oblivious to the rocks being cracked in half loudly. He carefully tossed the rocks into the bag then looked over toward the children contemplating how to properly word a reply to a comment they were bound to make. He looked up as the comment came first from Will.

"How about we go camping?" Will asked. "It has been awhile since we have camped out of the Jupiter."

" _William. . ._ " Smith started with emphasis. "It would be appropriate that you and your sister camp without me and with the major and your eldest sister."

"Why?" they chimed at once.

"Don't make me say it," Smith grimaced.

"But why?" Will asked.

"It is dangerous," Smith said.

"What makes it more dangerous than it is normally?" Penny asked.

Smith sighed, lowering his attention down if only for a moment, folding his arms then began to reply.

"Because of me," Smith said. "People around me get really hurt when out at night. I have tested my hypotheses in the last month. It is not in your interest nor is in it mine to spend the night around me. Around me in the day is less dangerous. _Far less dangerous_!"

"You're not _that_ dangerous,"

"That was with Zachary. The native of this universe,""

"The last time we went camping is scared, is all."

"That was all you had to worry about," Smith said. "Just being scared."

Smith grimaced looking off toward the sun that was heading toward the mountains in dread. Already visualizing what could happen if they stayed around him until it were night.

"With me. . ." Smith continued. "you need a watch out in case of a space grizzly attack or being eaten alive by space vipers in your sleep. I hardly think your family would like Robot away for a night."

"I get the point your making," Will agreed. "So just hang out in the day is what you are saying?"

"It is one less instance of a accidental tragedy," The sting from the explosion still stung Smith's psyche. Smith clenched his shoulder turning away from the boy. "I don't want _that_ to happen again."

"I am very sure it won't with how cautious you are being about this," Will said.

"Will, Robot," Penny started. "How about you two find a place where we can judge our rocks at?"

"Preferably with lots of sun," Smith agreed. "This is not the place," he pointed toward the tall trees above them that had lots of shade over the area. "I prefer to see the rocks I am judging."

"Alright, Doctor Smith," Will said. "Come on, Robot."

Robot and Will strolled away through the valley as Smith turned his back toward them folding his arms looking down upon the young woman. He took out a neon glowing space pen and notepad plopping down on to a boulder then crossed his knee over his leg looking on.

"Tell me in your words how it felt," Smith started. "About the moment."

Penny sat down on to a large but somewhat flat and bumpy rock.

"I didn't see him dying,"

"But you heard him get shot?"

"I did,"

"Recount what happened after you were freed, please."

Penny closed her eyes.

"I was running with mother and Judy toward the Chariot after father and Don," Penny grabbed on to the edges of her skirt looking down toward her knees. "I heard Doctor Smith's yelp. I heard someones scream. I don't know who it was. It rang in my ears as I stopped at the door then turned in the direction that Don was facing in."

"What did you see?"

"Will coming over to Doctor Smith's side then rolling him over," Penny said. "He shook him by the shoulder trying to wake him up. He wasn't snoring. I never seen Doctor Smith so still before." she shook her head with her attention lowered with a quiet sigh. "So quiet."

"How did you feel?"

"Numb . . . I couldn't feel anything."

"How did you feel when you were held captive by Bronius?"

"Scared. And worry."

"When did you start to feel again?"

"Not until we buried him," Penny said. "Then all those ugly feelings came out. They were forcing their way down my cheeks like fine water coming down a river acting as a background noise to salmon going over to their breeding grounds. Their beautiful gray slippery figures shining against the sunlight."

"And the strange thing is, I felt like my salmon were being taken away by someone elses hand. No one was beside me. And there was a warmth that spread through me. A precious uplifting box of happiness. Then all that pain was gone. It was as if someone took them from me and gave me a very precious present."

"Even after that. I still felt that presence around me for the longest time when I had some bouts of crying when no one was physically doing that. It didn't frighten me as you would like. Sometimes, felt like I was being hugged. Someone putting their hand on my shoulder. And someone rubbing my back comforting me."

"Judy might have gone through the same thing when Don wasn't there to comfort her. She asked me, after the men went to finish drilling for fuel, 'Did you feel it?' when I had a short crying episode. I can sense this presence. A presence that felt like. . . him. Like he was still there, spiritually, but not physically."

"Do you still feel him?"

Penny paused, looking back, at the last few weeks.

"Not anymore," Penny shook her head.

"How did you get under a dome and dear Zachary get stuck with the Jupiter 2 and the space pod?"

Penny became quiet looking off, ashamed.

"I can't," Penny said.

"Please," Smith plead. "Try."

"I can't let it out," Penny said.

"I need to know why you were so hurt by the death." Penny looked up ruefully toward Smith. "Crying that often? I don't see you crying for three days after his death."

There was a short pause between them.

"You don't want to know," Penny said. "It will change everything."

"On the contrary, _I do_ ," Smith reassured containing his excitement at the drop of some piece. He got a hint. A small lead to potentially help them out of their grief into a new version of themselves that had been carved out of the emotional rubble which had collapsed upon them. A disaster of proportions that meant rebuilding and cleaning up the wreckage from what had fallen. "The only way you can fully move on is by talking about it."

"I don't want to move on," Penny then amended. "I can't move over it. It's part of me."

Smith's eyes widened then his brows furrowed and his eyes changed from shock to confusion.

"Care to elaborate," Smith said

"It's a reminder that I shouldn't forget. . ." Penny said. "A lesson from space if you will."

"Of what?" Smith asked.

Penny was silent for a moment with her head lowered then looked up toward him.

"Belief," Penny said.

Smith tilted his head with a frown. _Changing everything I know about them? Their belief?_ Pieces of a puzzle that didn't make sense in context. Perhaps, as space always did, things were changed being lost at sea. Space turned cruel people to kind individuals. Was it their values that they held on to tightly prior to launch? Was it that their values had changed? That they weren't always kind?

"Alright, my dear," Smith said. "Keep your secrets." he lowered his hand putting it into his lap. "I like you to make a better memory over that. Close your eyes."

Penny closed her eyes.

"Imagine you are in a bouncy castle and the major and your father starting a game with beany babies. It's difficult to run in a bouncy castle so imagine Zachary and Will lag behind you. Zachary is hit by one not three feet from the castle and over dramatizes his final scene." A big grin appeared on Penny's face with chuckling that turned into giggling to laughter. "Now imagine that Will throws one at the major's face."

Penny smacked her knee tilting sideways shaking with laughter so hard that she fell off the rock landing to the ground.

"Are you alright, Penelope?" Smith helped Penny up then she hugged him.

"Thank you," Penny said. "I feel a lot better."

Smith had a small smile returning the hug.

"You are very welcome, Penny."

* * *

It was almost night when Will and Penny returned without Smith but on time for dinner. For Judy, it was still strange not to see the well aging old man between the youngest members of the family talking on about how he looked forward toward dinner. The night was so young with the colors for just one moment that Judy saw the doctor's mirage from between them. Judy covered her mouth feeling her heart leap watching the mirage just as it had appeared. She regained a grip over herself then attended to the set up table.

Eventually, everyone down at the table with drinks, napkins, and their silverware waiting beside their hands. The food was served per each plate with a good size able quantity. The gap where Smith had once sat had been filled in by the new seating arrangement so it wasn't noticeable anyone that someone used to sit at the table. Will's plate had a extra stash of food placed on it from Maureen overcooking. So used to cooking for a larger group.

Will and Penny took turns about talking about what had happened on their rock hunt retelling the kinds of rocks that they had found then let the men give their reports about the strange 'oddities' that they had seen, jokingly, since rarely did they find unusual beings appearing at the drilling rig. Judy put up the silverware after everyone got up then went into the Jupiter 2 to retire for the night. With the last of her family inside, Judy got out her hidden laser pistol belt for protection then picked up the space flashlight.

"Where are you going, Judy?" Robot wheeled down the support beam.

"To find Doctor Smith," Judy said.

"Request to go with you," Robot said.

"Denied," Judy said. "Robot, you stay here. I am going in armed."

She took out her laser pistol then shook from side to side then put it back into the laser pistol holster.

"Just in case this Vikari character isn't all nice, I presume?"

"I don't know Vikari personally enough," Judy said. "She could have ulterior motives."

"Be careful," Robot said. "I feel this is walking on space landmines when it comes to Vikari."

"I will be walking on water, Robot," Judy assured. "No landmines blowing my leg off clean."

"I expect to detect your life sign returning unharmed," Robot said.

"You will," Judy said. "You are a good friend, Robot. And protector."

"I am what I am!" Robot replied then wheeled into the Jupiter 2.

* * *

Judy made her walk in the dark following the directions that Will had given over dinner. Her flashlight showed what was on ahead of her leading out in the night. The walk was quite long but enjoyable in the long run. Each step that was taken brought Judy close and closer to the carnival that had been described in detail. One that Will had seen during the search for Smith. The rides were playing when she arrived with lights decorating the texture of the rides.

She walked through the arch then explored the area. There was a glowing gray chair from across that had a pair of long arms slid down the arm rest contrasting against the brightness of the chair. His head was tilted down toward his lap snoring away in the middle of a nap. Judy snickered, softly, approaching the resting older man.

"Hello there," Judy said.

Smith jumped out of the chair, wide awake, and alert.

"Don't kill me!" The man cowered alongside the modified chair.

Judy approached Smith walking around the chair,

"I am not here to hurt you, Doctor Smith," Judy reassured.

Smith stood up.

"Course, I knew it!" A eased smile and confidence replaced the terror. "I knew it all along! You were not that angry over my tiny mistake." He walked around the bench with a self-serving smile then leaned against the arm rest of the chair. His hands were coated in different bright colors even his silver somewhat glowing uniform not just the dirt that had gathered over the last few hours. "What brings you out here alone, Judy?"

"To tell you this," Judy said. "I forgive you, Doctor Smith."

"How kind of you to say that," Smith was visibly touched as they walked away from the chair. Smith's hands were in his pockets. "I wish I could say that to myself."

"You can say it," Judy said.

"People like you find it easy to say it," Smith said. "It is hard for people such as I."

"Why?" Judy asked. "Why do you find it hard?"

"We don't normally seek for forgiveness for our actions or need it for that matter." A bittersweet smile that was short formed on his face. "I bet he was used to hearing those words."

"He forgave me," Judy said.

"Sweet and simple," Smith said.

"Anything is when you take out the complications," Judy said.

Smith had a snicker looking up toward the night sky watching the non-star objects flying around the actual stars,

"Simplicity at its best. Likable. Consumable. Preach able. And livable,"

"I heard about those eye implants," Smith turned his attention on to Judy. "That is not simple. That is complicated."

"Very much," Smith grew a smile. "my dear."

"How many implants do you have?"

"Amount to hope that my body still retains in this debilitating passage in my life. Most of them are in my brain. Entertainment purposes, strictly."

"What do you do with them?"

"Erh, um, that is private,"

"You can tell me, Doctor Smith. I won't judge you."

"I cannot, respectfully. It is indecent to tell a young woman at the prime of her life who is very innocent, beautiful, and charming regarding ill advised darkness. That is not what you need to hear from me. Your image of Zachary will go down the sewers. My mind is in the gutters."

"I don't understand the last part. In the gutters?"

"You should ask the major about that,"

"I will,"

"Good,"

"How do you feel?"

"I am in better spirits than I used to be,"

"Do you feel like yourself?"

"Do you?"

"You answer me, first,"

"I don't,"

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to feel when I try to be good is that I hurt people?" Smith walked in the way and on ahead of Judy then linked his hands behind his back turning toward her as she stood across from him. "I remember when it happened," he looked off, regretfully. "I remember dreaming of good things. Many good things. Instead it ended as a nightmare that ended with a balloon being shot. It was so loud I mistook it for a bomb and woke up then got out without paying heed to myself. Answer me, my dear. Do you feel yourself?"

"Almost but I am not there,"

"How do you feel returning to your old routines?"

"It is strange. Like being away for a very long time and slowly becoming acquainted to it. Returning to a school schedule that I used to be part of. But everything feels different. I use the make up. . ."

"But?"

"I don't trust the pieces as I used to,"

"Trust with familiar objects takes time to get back," Smith said. "Especially when it was used by the wrong hands to impose harm. It's long and its hard for the memories of the past to lose their grip over it. Paranoia about it hurting you. It's not unheard of. And it's alright. Each time you use it, you heal over that memory until it is so distant it is only figments of a bad dream."

"Have you?"

"A few times,"

"Is it alright to have nightmares about it?"

"It is. Plenty of them in the last two months," he sat on to the bench across from her with one leg going over his knee. "Talk to me about it."

Judy sat down beside him.

"There is not any vibrant colors in my dreams since the explosion," Judy said. "The shadows surround like there is light fixtures in my room and I can't find them. Like i am being surrounded by strangers who want to upset me. I dream of pain. So much pain, Doctor Smith." She closed her eyes, on the brink of tear, then shook her head. "It hurts. Every time I apply mascara, it stings and it burns off a eyelash. My eyeliner just burns instead of decorating the surface, my lipstick . . . it burns. Everything use on myself just burns me rather than cover up. If I trim my nails, it burns. If I use a nail filer, it burns. Everything I use to care for myself burns! And I don't dream in color as I used to."

She turned away, her hands on her shoulder, struck by the pain that had resurfaced.

"My dear. . . I want you to close your eyes," Smith said. "Now imagine, it is black and white. The scene you dream of," he delicately put a hand on her shoulder. "Painting your fingernails, the rainbow appears glowing and waving like the aura lights. Filing your nails only makes the aura lights become short."

"It is so beautiful," Judy grew a bright smile.

"Now imagine your eyelashes become dark dark energy once the mascara touches it, " Smith said. "Waving like smoke in the light. Your lips being pink as a starfish radiating with life and luxury. Your eye liner turns your eye lids into a eye cover made of the cosmos. What you see every day looking out of the windows in space. Instead of a sting where it should not be painful, I want you to feel-"

Smith slid his fingers under her arm then rubbed her sides earning a burst of laughter rather gleefully back and forth eliciting laughter as she rocked back and forth and his other hand did the same on her other side.

"This!"

Smith withdrew his hands after the tickling episode was over.

"I want you to remember that," Smith said. "Joy, happiness, glee." Judy wiped off a tear. "The good always makes the bad go into the shadows."

Judy looked toward Smith.

"Thank you,"

"Very welcome,"

"When are you going to come back?"

"Never open the door to a lesser evil, for other and greater ones invariably slink in after it," Smith said. "But it slinked in with me. And I am very afraid, despite being very careful, that I will bring it in despite having not bought in with me."

"You don't have to take it so personally,"

Smith closed his eyes, sighing, then opened them turning toward her.

"Regretting is a human aspect," Smith said. "I can't let go of that. Now can I?"

Judy paused, thinking it over, then had a small nod at the prospect.

"You can't let go of that," Judy put her hand on his shoulder. "But you can't throw yourself into it without comforting yourself. You said so yourself, the good always makes the bad go into the shadows."

"Even if I did," Smith put his hand on her hand with a small but appreciated smile. "It wouldn't be comfortable for your lovely family."

Smith patted on her hand then got up to his feet.

"And oh," Smith turned toward Judy. "Good night."

"Good night, Doctor Smith," Judy said.

"If you like a ride at this carnival," he twirled a finger in mid-air. "I can arrange for no space tickets being purchased to have some fun here. Your family hasn't been to a decent and well painted carnival in god knows how long!"

Smith walked into the night and popped out of existence before her eyes.

* * *

That night, Judy dreamed in color.

There was no pain that followed after applying the tools of the beauty products.

Instead, Judy saw herself as a mystical entity putting pieces of themselves back together in a small room that gained its color. Changing from black and white to bright versions making it pop out. And there was joy that radiated within the dream. A feeling that didn't stand as a cause to wake up in the middle of the night. The dream felt just about right. Everything was fine in the world that had been rebooted and reprogrammed with different feelings and words that pointed to imagery. Imagery that wasn't disturbing. Imagery that a dream could hold and refresh a average person in.

For the first time in many nights since the explosion, Judy was having a beautiful dream with awe.


	32. Close to nearing oneself

With each day that passed, Vikari observed the man mutating further into a being that wasn't quite humanoid in nature. She watched as his skin changing by each passing hour losing their human quality tuning into scales.

A long nearly faint line was decorating down both sides starting from his collar bone when his figure was bare laid on the bed coated by a transparent warm blanket. His butt cheeks were losing their firmness becoming squishy and jelly to her touch. Each section of his skin was magnified in ways that seemed to highlight how much he had changed.

Each day, the skin grew looser from his butt losing some nerves. And he didn't seem to notice her touching him by beneath his butt - no yelp, no startled shout, no flipping backwards-that had been touched when he was dangling on his swing as he had when he first started painting the Ferris Wheel by accident that grew into concerned squeezing.

As if the very least felt as if they were beginning to break away and shed from where it was attached to. There was swelling making it stand out in such a way that it was unique. Half-there, half not-there. A android such as her would get lost studying such complexity belonging to a unique species changing the body to its desire. It was a unique process that made him a case that stood out against aliens being changed and modified by a foreign DNA.

* * *

"You look in better shape than you did the last time!" Came a shout from below.

Smith raised his goggles then looked down from the tall perch on a ride while on a seat above the major and grinned.

"Healing is a good medicine!"

"Your baggy eyes are gone, too,"

"Sleep does wonders for the body,"

"Is the pain gone?"

Smith had his back to the major at the question looking back toward the metal that he resumed painting for a few strokes and stopped.

"Errm. . ."

Smith tugged at individual parts of each rope that closed each paint can securely and very tight so it wouldn't dry.

"Errrm what?"

Slowly, the seat lowered toward the ground until the doctor appeared to be sitting on a swing with his hands grasped on to the chain. He hopped on and the chair collapsed to the ground. Smith took off the goggles, the painting uniform, and the long elbow gloves were discarded on to the swing.

"We should talk in private about the pain," was all Smith replied facing the man.

Don briefly raised a brow with a tilt of his head.

"This is as private that you can get," Don pointed toward the air. "This is a scarcely populated planet. Not heavily populated as Earth is."

"Vikari has a tendency to read lips from her view screen," Smith said.

Don slowly nodded as it occurred.

"Ooooh . . . ooooh. . ohhh!"

"Would you like to discuss your feelings about my counterparts passing while we leave?"

"Nice try, Smith." Don and Smith walked through a path headed toward the exit. "I don't like to talk about it."

"Were you the one who screamed?" Smith asked.

"Me? No!" Don said. "It must have been one of the women. I don't scream."

* * *

Vikari was watching through the screen of the skeptical yet very intrigued doctor looking toward the major as they walked out of view.

"So determined on getting them to open up," Vikari said. "Busy, busy, busy."

Vikari shook her head then took a sip from her tea seated down into her peacock chair set in front of the chair with two tall beings by her side that had curved and long horns coming from both sides of their heads with silver rings bolted into the horns including golden accessories. The Earth men vanished from the screen going beyond range. She got up to her feet then walked into her lab followed by the two employees.

"Marc, Karc," Vikari said. "Prepare to reset the living space to be more appealing."

"Are you expecting visitors?" Karc asked.

"I expect his friend to be paying us a visit sometime soon," Vikari flipped several switches then slid up a leveler.

Karc and Marc walked off into the dark exiting the pool of cool soft blue light.

"It's time we let the rubber band stop expanding."

Vikari watched as buttons glowed on the console brightly on the console and the stasis pod glowed brightly then lost the color turning inactive.

* * *

"Yes and no," Smith said. "I can't feel the pain. It is still happening." Smith folded his arms. "Not a cure. Something to make the change more tolerable."

"If Vikari can do that, wouldn't that mean she can take care of that little problem going on inside you?"

"She claims her tech isn't that advanced,"

"She turned the pain off, Smith. That is advanced."

"If I asked, if you were in her position, what would you do?"

"Be pretty curious why you asked and see if you want to be free of it,"

"If she were capable of curing me then she would have told me,"

"So you trust her?"

"She helped me,"

"How long can that last? Smith, it's going to stop and it will crash down on you harder than anything you have known and you are so used not being in pain. And if she assured you that it is going to last until you are completely mutated, I get the distinct feeling that she is lying."

"What makes you believe that, Major?"

"Most aliens do that to you," Don walked aside. "I don't know how Will and Penny keep finding you every day this week. Yet for me, you're one man hard to pin down. Strangely, not for aliens."

"I recall a time where you were very easy to find. You spent a month in the dark and now you're out. Which means you can stop your transformation at any time other than Vikari," Don stepped forward, closed toward the doctor, narrowing his eyes on the man's shaking figure "What _are_ you planning?"

Smith laughed, strolling away from the man, hysterically flickering off his tears.

"What is so funny?" Don followed the man over to the tall rock.

Smith smacked the rock, repeatedly, then leaned against it

"You think-" he threw his head back. "I got a plan after this!"

"Yes,"

"That is hysterical!"

He hit the boulder in the middle of laughter sending a large chunk flying over his shoulder.

West ducked out of the range of fire shielding his head from the rock.

Smith turned around putting his back against the rock and his hands were on his knees.

"I had a plan! I _hhaaaaad_ a plan! It all was going to go my way! It was the best one I had! It was going to go on my own time. However," he wiggled his finger. "It fell apart. They left yesterday. My previous patients. They were the ones who left up there," he pointed toward the sky. "I don't have a plan."

Smith slid down the rock in a fit of giggling.

"You made a deal with people that left this planet and could be your number one way to a painfree existence except you wronged them," Don put one hand on the upper half of the boulder. "That is not surprising."

"Once," Smith sneezed into a tucked in napkin. "To help me."

Don scanned the man up and down.

"You don't look any different then how Will described you,"

Smith glared up toward Don.

"I rescinded the deal," Smith said. _Foolishly,_ Smith added to himself.

"Why?" Don asked. "If they could help you why not take it?"

"I have learned it's best to accept who you are and become what you are really," Smith said, "Make sure to stay true to who you are. It's worth a try through the pain despite how uncomfortable it is. Dignity, honor, pride. . ." Smith shook his head. "That's not what makes a human."

"Then what does?"

"A human cares. That's what makes us all up as a being."

Don raised a brow leaning against the rock looking toward Smith.

"Are you sure that you are Zachary Smith?

Smith turned toward the major with a small bittersweet smile.

"This mutation has taught me more about pain and share empathy about others in it. . . To be kind." Smith tapped his fingers together in his lap. "I was going to go in to their ship, right this hour," Smith faced the sky. "And vehemently plead they help me."

"Ahhh, I see," Don said. "You were going to make them feel pity for you then do it."

"Always worked with the other visitors of this rock when it came to what I wanted," Smith said.

"What visitors?" Don took his hand off the wall lowering his brow.

"Just ones I got annoyed by and sent them off," Smith said. "Innuendo, rumors, and lies."

Don walked away putting his hand on to his hips.

"Is that why Robot was away for odd hours of the day last month?" Don shifted toward Smith. "And had Judy's siblings sending aliens on a goose chase?"

"And deleted it," Smith confirmed. "The aliens you crossed paths with were less annoying than them and lethal. Fortune for you."

"I can't imagine how much pain you must be in," Don said. "Hold on!" He pointed his finger down toward the doctor slowly approaching him. "You are really not in pain. If you were, you would be sitting on that!"

Smith looked up toward the major with a glare that could kill.

"You want to know what my pain used to be?" Smith used the rock as his support up. "Well, I don't want you to!"

Smith marched off from the major.

"Wait, can you?" Don followed after the man. "Can you do that? Will said you're different . . . how different?"

"I refuse to think about it!"

"Is it more than summoning beings?" Don asked. "Or creating them."

Smith slowly turned toward the major with a look of horror. Genuine horror.

" _Who_?" Smith asked.

It was a long moment before Don replied.

"Will can."

"If you really care about him, you _don't_ tell people on Earth about this," Smith said. "No matter how different our Earths are. . . There is a reason _why_ people don't last long with that gift after they find out they have it. And people like Will, get used very easily, and get turned into weapons."

"Are you saying that humans are natural telepaths on Earth because of bio engineering?" Don asked.

"I am just a telepath. Not the sheer power to create _life!_ " Smith replied. "If you have a journal make sure it stays with you long after going home."

"You are kidding me," Don narrowed his eyes after Smith.

"Afraid not," Smith said, meekly.

"If you're both of that then why haven't you . . ." Don said.

"That would be a invasion of privacy and threatening to you," Smith said.

"Is it that way on Earth?" Don asked.

"Yes," Smith said.

"What do you use it for?" Don said. "Or what _did_ you use it for?"

"I use telepathy to see the look of my patients minds. The beauty, the ugly, the destructive aftermath of trauma, then I don't use it and see for myself by the way they and react. I survey not read. Most of the time, I don't use it. It's a slight inconvenience of being changed from a human format level."

"Slight? Slight! That's not slight. That is a big thing! What can you do? Make people feel other people's pain? Eyes glow? The whole nine yards?"

"We never use any form of telepathy," Smith said. "It is illegal to read minds, manipulate them, or scan them."

"You do have experience in that field," Don raised a brow. "Right? You said you survey your patients minds that should count as a 'scan'."

Smith looked toward the major with a grimace.

"Theoretically. . . . your inferior brain isn't adapted or advanced enough to fully process it. Could fry all your neural synapses and destroy a few neurons,"

Don stopped Smith by grabbing on to his shoulder.

"The pain is that bad?" Don asked, concerned.

" _Was_ ," Smith slid the major's hand off his shoulder.

"So your brain was modified to handle that kind of brain?"

"Yes," Smith said. "Just to survive we were designed to handle the pain."

"That is a very good bio engineering," Don said. "Who invented that civilization changing machine?"

"Ellen Elegenze," Smith said. "She was constantly on the news for years because of the law suits. I was part of the majority that suffered no problems."

"I remember a time where we came across a civilization that used telepathy exclusively,"

"How long ago was that?"

"Errrrm. . . a long time ago,"

"Was it hard to tell they had it at all?"

Don sat down on to tree stump.

"Acted normal until Will, Robot, and Penny got into a mess with the older version of yourself," Don said. "It was the cruelest thing I had ever seen. They were in his head, operating on him without anesthetic, the screams, I can still hear, I can't forget them, and we couldn't stop it. Then he stopped screaming and fell. I seen him only still when he was taking a nap or out cold. Except, this was different. So different. Like I just watched someone get nuked in the head and remain in one piece like a empty shell of themselves. He didn't jump, scream, ask for help, shield himself. Just stared. Will was the first to turn him over and. . ." Don was unable to finish as he looked off submerged in the memory.

"You attacked the one responsible for it," Smith said.

Don turned his head toward Smith.

"I never got the opportunity to make Bronius pay," Don clenched his hands. "With my bare hands."

"She is gone," Smith said. "So is he. How does it feel unable to lash out at the one responsible for his death?"

Don sulked, his head lowered, feeling the judgemental eyes on him then got up and walked away. The pilot stopped five feet in his tracks.

"Pissed," Don said. "There is one person I can lash out at. Myself. I can't."

"Which situation are you referring to? This one or the one where he _did_ die?"

Don was silent.

"Major. . . You can't bury this forever. It always comes back up," Smith said. "Keeping that to yourself is toxic and unhealthy. You won't be completely yourself if you do that letting the guilt eat you up."

"Speaking of guilt," Don turned toward Smith on his heels pointing at him. "How do _you_ and guilt get along?"

"I throw it away and don't pay attention to it," Smith said. "I don't think about it. Not when it pertains to little matters. I don't give it food or ammunition to shred my heart, my entire core personality, or how I feel being alive. It's something that is put in the closet for later."

"That is cheating and impossible!"

Smith threw a pebble and Don caught it then threw it over his shoulder glaring irritably toward him.

"That's exactly how it works," Smith folded his arms leaning back with a snicker. " _That_ is guilt."

Don stared down upon the man, blinking, processing the reply.

"Then why are you telling me to talk about it?"

"Because clearly it is hurting you and it has to be acknowledged," Smith said. "I noticed your routine has been off."

"You haven't been there!" Don said. "I would have noticed."

"Robot has been very insightful," Smith said. "I agree with him. You need to talk." Smith held his hand up. "Just the emotional part. I understand no one wants to speak of the circumstances leading to his death."

"I feel so angry at myself," Don said. "The way it happened? And finding out afterwards? I never wanted to kill someone the way I did with Bronius. I felt like a walking volcano just waiting to be let alone with her and no one else! No one else. You know how you get the opportunity to use all that rage and think that it will help when you actually come face to face with her?"

"Yes. I do,"

"It turns out most aliens out here are stronger than humans and very difficult to beat them into submission. At first, when we first came across each other. I had the upper hand until . . . Until she did something and she was stronger than me!"

"And you're bitter about that?"

"I got to leave some nasty bruises on her. I got to attempt beating her to a pulp. The worst pulp I have left anyone in."

Smith leaned forward from where he sat growing alarmed, in a small way becoming terrified, horrified, and stunned.

"Major," Smith said. "You don't mean beating someone as her to death. Do you?"

"After what she did, she deserved it! I never met anyone who deserved it in this entire time I have been in space!"

"And shooting her didn't help you feel better?"

"I called her. She faced me. I shot her. That was the end,"

"Yet, you are still angry about what she did? Despite calling vengeance upon her."

 _Bronius smiled lowering her fingers across from Don._

"I am very upset about what she did. It's the kind of thing you don't get over with with time."

 _Don took out the hidden laser pistol._

 _"Bronius!"_

 _The laser pistol blast hit her square in the chest and she screamed throwing her head back then vanished in purple smoke._

"I feel like I can break apart and all that can come out is magma and smoke. I am afraid if I let it go just for one moment then I am going to break apart into a weak version of myself! I feel scared that if I break apart would someone like Bronius come around when we were least expecting them and take advantage of that? The way she entered our lives was the sneakiest thing possible! And I just feel. . . disgusted with myself, fragile, like a flower that doesn't feel well, and it's this hurt in my chest when I think about what she did that aches. It really aches. And it hurts like hell!"

"And now, how do you feel?"

Don felt light as a feather then slowly turned toward Smith.

"Better. What did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing. You did everything. And when I say everything, I mean _eveeeerrryything_!" Smith hopped up to his feet. "You can begin to heal from the wound that she left behind. The gap that her choices lead to on the other hand will never go away."

Smith walked on ahead as Don gave it some thought then followed after him.

"Actually," Don started. "There isn't a two day gap between him staying dead and you appearing."

Smith rolled his eyes.

"Amusing me over your attempt at lying is quite laughable," Smith said. "I will give it a listen as a gentlemen should."

Don stopped, cleared his throat, while Smith walked on ahead.

"That was five hundred years ago."

Smith turned his attention toward the younger man with large eyes.

"FIVE HUNDRED YEAAAARSS AGO?" Smith kept walking, shocked, ahead of the major then fell over the edge into a ravine vanishing from Don's view.

Smith came to a stop at the pit then glared up toward the man waving a hand back at him roaring in laughter.

"Kidding!" Don hollered between laughter.

"You nitwit!" Smith said. "You did that intentionally!"

"You should have seen the look on your face," Don had his hands on his knees, his face reddening. "Besides!" He wiped off his tears then looked down upon the older man. "You can't prove that I did!"

Smith raised his leg up to see a long thin pipe was in the center of his calf as Don came down the hill then stopped from across him with a laugh.

"That certainly puts a wench in my plans," Smith rubbed his forehead with one hand on a large rock.

"So, you can feel pain!" Don said.

"Ack, Major," Smith said. "You insult your intelligence. I am merely having a headache."

"Let me feel that headache," Don said. "Must not be that bad."

"Alright," Smith rolled his eyes. "If you insist."

Don collapsed.

"Ah pray tell, that was _not_ a headache!" Smith tapped on the device. "Smith to Vikari."

"Vikari here,"

"I require some of your employee's service and a field generator that freezes rodents," Smith said. "And a body disposal."

"Why?"

"I just fried Major West's brain," Smith said. "I need help undressing him then redressing him. I hope your employees have the stomach for this."

"They will be there immediately," Vikari said. "Vikari out."

Smith looked down upon the lifeless man in contempt.

"Never, again."

* * *

Karc and Marc arrived to the mark with the necessary equipment and hid the body into a nearby cave. They stripped the corpse with care and dignity. They looked over to spot their co-worker was chipping off a long piece of a stick from his leg without much of a scream then folded the tossed over pieces of clothing on a rock across from the two.

The vaporizer generator surrounded the corpse in pieces.

Smith knelt down then cut off several locks of the man's hair.

"What are you doing?"

Smith looked up, glaring toward Karc, that sent chills down Marc's skin.

"Creating life," Smith looked down toward him. "Life can be created in so many ways . . ." Smith got up to his feet tucking the locks into his back pocket. "Turn it on."

Marc and Karc exchanged a glance as the man picked up the neatly folded clothes.

"Alright," Marc flipped the switch.

The corpse popped out of existence.

"Is that it, Doctor Smith?" Marc asked.

Smith turned toward the group.

"No," Smith said. "I need your help for one additional errand then you can do what ever you so desire."

"But. . ." Karc said.

"You cannot tell a soul of what you see in my lab," Smith said. "It can change modern warfare and modern medicine. Forever."

"We're in," Marc and Karc chimed.

"If you have any questions then you may ask," Smith said.

"What's it called?" Marc asked. "Initials, numbers, anything?"

"Regeneration," Smith said. "First time using it. So. . . er. . . The reason I let you ask is because no men or women should walk into a lab without knowing the first test run may not look human."

"You want us to bring the generator," Karc said.

" _Yes_ ,"

"We won't be disgusted by the failures," Marc folded his arms with a arrogant smile. "We have seen worse."

Smith winced then shook his head in bitterness.

"No. . . No. . . No," Smith insisted. "you have not."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Karc said. "We can handle it. We have plenty of puke bags."

"One other question," Marc said. "How do you know it can recreate life?"

"Certain people at Manager Cackler's mall told me about certain products that when attached together can bring people to life," Smith said. "That's what I am warning you about. The first test runs won't be pretty since I never used it before."

The men stiffened.

"Yes, sir, will do sir, we will be on our best behavior."

* * *

The door to the cavern was slid open then the equipment was tossed in. The group turned away covering their ears waiting for the sound of the devices to activate. There was a loud sonic boom that sent them falling to their feet instead landing on their faces. Smith was the first member of the group to get up dusting the dirt off his uniform then strolled into the lab. Marc and Karc followed after the doctor into the room.

"Very spooky," Karc said.

"There is solar panels behind the arch," Smith said. "I need one of you to flip a switch on the bar leading away from it."

"I will get it," Marc said.

Karc strolled in to the room then slid open the lid to the bed.

"You were already planning to bring someone back,"

"Give me that ring," Smith said.

"Here," Karc handed the ring to the eager man.

"Yes and no," Smith slid on the ring.

"How so?" Karc asked.

"It's not my decision to make," he looked up toward the taller man. "It's the Robinsons."

"You haven't told them. . . because?" Karc asked.

"It's not the right time to have two Doctor Smith's running around and lord knows how he'll react seeing this face," Smith pointed toward himself. "Do I look like a Earth man to you?"

Karc stared back at Smith considering the best way to reply with a long pause.

"No," Karc said.

Smith walked away from the man then slid off the nightie from the table.

"I have the skin of some other species and my Physiology is changing painfully even my biology," Smith said. "I don't have . . ."

"What don't you have?" Karc asked, concerned.

"It's a lump of tissue right now and I am planing on having it removed," Was all Smith said putting in the uniform belonging to the major.

"You still can?" Karc pointed down.

"Mostly intact except the exit hole getting wider and relieving myself isn't as time consuming as it used to be waiting for it to come down," Smith looked up toward Karc. "I miss that part about being human. Hard to believe that I do."

Smith finished the final parts of the detail as Marc came in.

"Watch and wait, gentlemen," Smith walked outline from the set up clothes. "Because this is all you are going to see here."

Smith took out one piece of Don's hair then put it into a small machine and pressed a button. A lump of flesh appeared in the center of the base that made the two men want to hurl. Another button was pressed and it was gone in the next moment. Smith did this multiple times until putting in all of the clump of locks into the machine as the volunteers were hurling outside of his lab. They returned to the lab contrasting the undisturbed man turning the machine back on. A definite human figure reappeared filling in the space in the clothes. Smith pressed another button and the machine deactivated.

"Bring him to her place," Smith said. "And come back." Smith rubbed his calf with a wince. "My leg is throbbing."

Don was slid off the machine then he and the men vanished.

"Time to set up the machine," Smith said.

Smith put the clothes back where they had been before then picked up the ring to himself.

"A true Smith never gives up their rings," Smith looked down toward the ring on his finger. "As if it's part of them."

Marc returned.

"Ready to go?" Marc asked.

Smith turned toward the man.

"As ever," Smith said.

"Karc will get the equipment out," Marc said, helping the man out of the cavern. "And make everything start moving again."

* * *

Vikari smiled at first upon seeing Smith pop in to the house. Her smile quickly faded as she stepped back observing a dark look was on his face and his hands were in fists. His leg was in a makeshift device that allowed him to slide it forward without applying much weight on it. His entire body was shaking from head to toe concealing rage that seemed to be radiating from his being.

Above all, she could see the hurt in his eyes even the dismay and how close to tears that he was standing out from his dark blue eyes. The others were right when discussing how he used to be before. His blue eyes were bright, once, with anger and age that belonged to someone his age. He picked a cup from the table that her eyes followed then threw it and another and another and another.

"You said it would LAST!"

With emphasis a floor cleaner was thrown at Vikari who ducked in the nick of time and heard the crash go on behind her.

"It is not exactly state of the art, Zachary,"

Smith picked up a ball and bounced it in his hand gently.

"I held you to your word,"

Smith slowly approached Vikari.

"My word means little when it comes to traded in machines,"

Vikari stepped back with widened eyes recognizing the ball.

"You told me it wouldn't come back! Not throughout this life altering transformation!"

He had it. The ball that once started bouncing would never started bouncing unless put in jelly.

"I had used it on others before. There was a fifty-fifty percent chance that it would stop working-"

Smith struck his fist against the wall beside her head loudly.

"You should have told me THAT before helping me!"

Vikari snarled.

"You got a week to be yourself! It was heaven! You said so yourself!" Vikari said. "Admit it! The draw back is worth the periods of no pain."

Smith dropped the ball to the floor turning away from Vikari and walked away dusting his hands off.

"I will paint your rides. But, I will not stay here," Smith had his back to Vikari with disgust in his voice that was calm. However, it was stiff and angry. The ball was bouncing all over the place destroying everything in its reach. "Are we absolutely clear."

Vikari slid her back up against the wall slunk down.

"Yes." Then she watched him limp away appearing to be immune to the flying blur around the room.

* * *

Don awoke on a couch with his legs dangling over the edge then slid himself up. He shook his head then his vision adjusted to the bright and colorful room decorated in various shades of purple, pink, and shades of green-blue going from the furniture to the paint on the walls that seemed to be a dark version of itself. Don fell over landing to the ground face first with a groan and turned over on to his back.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Vikari loomed over Don with a smile. "I imagined you to be younger than how Zachary described you."

"Younger?" Don asked. "There is such thing as too young. . . And you must be his friend Vikari."

"Pleased to meet you," Vikari helped Don up to his feet. "Is it true, though?"

"What?" Don asked

"That he died and came back?" Vikari asked.

"The rumors were exaggerated," Don said.

"I heard this from Bronius," Vikari said. "She is a very reliable source when it comes to those stories."

"Don't listen to her," Don said. "Whatever you do. Never do that," he shook his head. "Don't befriend her. It will never turn out the way you think it will."

"Speaking from experience?"' Vikari asked.

"Yes," Don said. "She did more damage than Smith ever could. Speaking of who," he looked around. "where is he?"

"In sick bay recuperating from the stick in his leg," Vikari said. "You can find him easily."

"Seesh," Don rubbed his head. "So, he brought me here?"

"No," Vikari said. "You did. Doctor Smith passed out under the heat and, in your quite sane of mind, brought him back."

"Oooh!" Don said. "I remember, yeah, that's exactly what happened. Maybe," he slid his hands down the side of his face. "I am not sure."

"No one is quite sure when it comes to this new version of him," Vikari said. "Is he really. . ."

"I don't know anymore," Don looked toward Vikari. "No one does. Smith doesn't attract this much darkness around him."

"We all do when we are young," Vikari squeezed his forearm. "We just can't see it unlike those around us." She got up from the couch. "I have some checking to do."

Vikari pressed on her sleeve then popped out.

"Thanks," Don said. "Thanks for giving me a idea how I got here."

Don walked through the dark area looking around admiring the various furniture and decorations in the apartment until coming into the room that had bright tones of purple everywhere and pink floors. Smith had his leg over a structure while being tended by a roughly human being in a uniform that had their head protected underneath a glass helmet covered in blue smoke, horns that stood out from the forehead, and tubes that went into the back holding a generator. Smith turned his attention on to the approaching major.

"Ah, Major," Smith said. "Happy to see that you are on your feet again."

"What happened up there?" Don asked. "Vikari told me I brought you here after you passed out under the sun."

"You passed out," Smith said. "Then got up, just as Vikari said, a few minutes after."

"I had a strange dream that I died and you brought me back in a strange machine," Don said. "Something you called a generator."

"Just a dream, major," Smith said. "Just a dream." Smith yanked back his leg from Marc. "Be careful!" Smith swatted at Marc's hand. "It's very delicate."

"Sorry," Marc apologized.

"Smith," Don said. "There is not going to be a next time with your telepathy."

"Aw," Smith said. "I was starting to look forward to it."

"You're right," Don said. "I could have died. That's something I cannot accept. Something I cannot allow to happen. Don't use it on any of them."

"Believe me," Smith said, sincerely. "I don't plan to."

"This fact is between us," Don said. "The whole telepathy deal."

"Yes," Smith said. "It is-" he smacked Marc's hand. "That bone knitter keeps jabbing into my leg instead of healing!"

"That's exactly how it works, doctor!" Marc said.

"How do I get out of here?" Don asked.

Smith handed a wrist band.

"Put it on and press the red button once you are in the living room," Smith said. "Leave it on the bench."

Don looked up.

"Thanks," Don said. "I feel better. Better than I had in a long while."

"Listening heals," Smith said. "Even if no one is there. Even when I am gone, he is still there. Unable to be heard. But there."

"I appreciate that sentiment," Don said. "Say, are the roller coasters tested by any chance?"

"I really don't know," Smith said. "Any question about the rides is-" Smith smacked Marc's hand. "Vikari's specialty!"


	33. Apart from oneself

It wasn't difficult for Will and Robot to find out where Smith decided to bunk in. It was abandoned starship that had one room and a thin bed that didn't have bars or springs were they normally were. It outlined Smith's basic body shape. He was able to gain some rest with the comfortable accommodation that had been given away as part of Vikari's insistent apology. He had accepted the gift but not the apology.

A feather blew up and down with each snore going further or either closer to his lips while his hands were on his lap. It was odd for starters to see the bed was glowing a hue of gray that had a hint of _sparkles._ Abruptly, Smith lunged forward with a pant, not only a yelp, terrified as the feather landed on his hairless head. He combed his hand down his face sliding off the feather with a pound of concerned silence from Will and Robot.

"I thought those nightmares were over," Will said.

Smith sighed, briefly closing his eyes then reopened them.

"Some never really go away," Smith said. "What is it you need?"

"Vikari won't let any of us in," Will said. "Keeps saying that we need tickets."

Smith rubbed his eyes then grasped on to the edge of the bed with a grunt.

"Course," Smith said. "That pesky matter." He looked toward Will. "Been a week, already?"

"It has," Will watched the glowing from the bed cease once Smith was off it. "Doctor Smith, you're really concerning me about having those nightmares. Why not have some help?"

"You are capable of great things, William," Smith said. "I know you are."

"But?" Will asked.

"Don't waste your telepathy on me," Smith said. "Some people have to deal with their demons and live with them."

"It's keeping you up," Will said.

"It doesn't appear as it used to . . ." Smith used a ledge as his support. "The pain I can live with. Get me that vape."

Will picked up the vape then handed over toward the lethargic man.

"Are you sick?" Will asked.

"I haven't been sneezing so no," Smith put the vape into his mouth then inhaled and exhaled.

Smith visibly lit up before Will's eyes losing all traces of lethargy and becoming wide awake.

"Tell your parents to return to the carnival in three hours," Smith said.

"There was quite a crowd gathering and the place hadn't opened," Will said. "People are getting irritated."

"Irritated customers, oh yes, right, that is normal-Irritated customers! _Irritable_ customers!" Smith sent the boy out with his hands carefully on his back sliding him toward the doorway. "That is grounds for a riot! A tragedy always unfolds in riots! Vikki told me the place was made for the customers not for getting money!"

Will landed on to his knees on the ground

"Sounds like a bad business woman just as bad as Cackler," Will got up to his feet.

"Childish woman," Smith put on a long arm band like machine that strapped on to his forearm and shapeshifted once touched his sleeve changing design before Will's eyes. "Not a cruel business woman."

"Sure it is," Will went along.

"Go to your family before I decide to make them wait even loooonger!" Smith said, dismissively.

"See you at the carnival!" Will ran off with Robot lagging behind him as Smith leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded.

"And wait in the ship! It won't be worth waiting under this heat!" Smith leaned forward then picked up a back scratcher then yanked it back and forth.

Will ran on ahead of the ship with Robot tailing behind him.

"First things first!"

Smith used the back scratcher on his back for thirty-three minutes leaning over in between the doorway arched over with one hand on the threshold. For thirty-three minutes, Smith was pain free slowly drooping his eyes close. Abruptly, Smith placed the scratcher on to the table and grasped on to the handle peeking out of a metal object from the edge of the doorway. Smith slid the door aside but stopped two inches so air could come in.

He stripped out of his sleepwear then picked up a clean version of it that was left out in a small box. He reached a hand to behind his back toward his lower back giving it a good rub with care and his hand drifted down feeling along his buttox and began to feel it while contemplating that slowly turned into confusion. He reached his hand back holding something that felt jelly like and heavy.

Smith dropped it to the ground then staggered back in horror as his heart was racing. He looked down toward his lower limbs observing a perfectly curved and like structure standing out below his waste hole. He saw his genitalia was sagging then grasped at it. There was no resistance picking it up from the skin and dropped it among the makeshift pile. Smith quickly crawled to the wall behind him and put a hand on his chest in fear with a scream. He was in the mist of different reactions feeling overwhelmed by his feelings all in various stages of hysteria.

Slowly, Smith got up to his feet then picked up a thick blaster and aimed it at the pile with a trembling hand. He pressed the trigger multiple times until the pieces were completely vaporized and lowered it to the table. Smith patted on the clean clothes beside him then looked down toward his lower half. Smith slid out a drawer then put it on the clothes that he had made himself earlier with material retrieved from alien visitors. Some eccentric, some annoying, some promising, some not minding his changing appearance and asked for selfies much to his surprise.

Once, Smith had been terrified seeing the person underneath the hood and scared being handled as a puppet. Now, he _was_ the puppeteer. He wasn't quite afraid of himself as much as he was before but what he was becoming was horrifying. Smith slid the hood up then walked out of the ship sliding up the device on top of his sleeve strolling into the barren desert. The large hood provided shade over his head keeping his head and the rest of his body being cooled underneath the black. The outer surface was beating in heat contrasting the lower surface.

He moved under the beating sun making his way toward the carnival then took a back way that blocked view of the disgruntled customers. He came into the back entrance then pressed a button and his entire world lost the brightness. It became shades of bright color that he had last seen in his prior visit. Yet, it felt so long ago. He was different then. Angry, hurting, and bitter. Smith stood out in the dark much as a sore thumb would. He walked directly into the living room where he found Vikari. Vikari was reading a novel.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come here,"

Smith stared her down.

" _Look_ at me," Smith said. "Look _at_ me," his voice turned harsh yet remaining the calm tone. "Look at _me._ "

Vikari slowly looked up as the cloak fell then fell back letting out a horrified scream as the cloak fell back to the floor.

"I am not in the habit of becoming someones pawn," Smith stepped forward, towering over her, his voice had the tone of intimidation to it that summoned fear. "I don't like leaving my self imposed exile," he hunched over her figure. "If you continue this charade then I may just have to kill you however the cost will be to me. The cost will be worth the customers joy. Just one perfect day."

Vikari looked up at him in terror.

"I have yet to become tall," Smith said. "And horrifying. Are you really disgusted by what I really am?"

Vikari shook her head.

"You are not of Earth," Vikari said. "You are a monster!"

Instead of the expected fury following the man's eyes growing large, Vikari only got a smile and a softened look from Smith.

"That is the point," Smith's deep voice was kind with patience in it. "You don't make a monster into a pawn." Smith sneered, walking off, visibly irked picking up the cloak turning his back toward her. "It never ends well for three parties."

Vikari tapped on the arm device.

"It-it-it-it is down," Vikari said.

Smith was slightly unsteady as he put a hand on his forehead closing his eyes.

"This is odd," Smith grasped on to a table. "I am never this tired. Not so soon after that dose."

Vikari gulped down her fear slowly going up against the wall.

"Let me help you," Vikari took a few shaky steps toward him.

Smith turned toward Vikari.

"I don't suppose you can change _this_!" Smith's eyes were wide open displaying his rage and emphasis.

"I cannot," Vikari admitted. "I am not a geneticist."

Smith shook his head lowering his head down in disappointment, "You are a entertainment manager."

"A very rich one," Vikari said.

"I might just have to take the madame up on her offer just to be. . . ." Smith softly added strolling from Vikari. "just to _look_ human." He stopped. "Are you rich enough to disguise a part of your own body?"

"No," Vikari said.

"Thought so," Smith grumbled turning away from her. "Now comes the difficult part: Not frightening children on my way out."

"Zachary," Vikari said. "Can you astral project? The way you see yourself?"

Smith paused in his tracks then turned back toward her.

"I am interested."


	34. Neared oneself but apart

The forcefields went down then so did the tall holographic version of Vikari that vanished into a small circular base on a pole alongside the entrance way of the carnival. The Robinsons walked into the carnival among the large crowd. Some were tall, some were short, some had wings, some resembled dinosaurs that were humanoid in nature, and some resembled ducks. Will was suddenly brought back to the last carnival visit with his family and the older version of his friend acting very wary about boarding any of the rides.

The pumpkin ride was the only notable one that Will recalled fondly, a ride that Smith had no quells against, a ride that wasn't entirely dangerous, or made him to have one of his panic attacks to the point that he wouldn't leave the ride five minutes after the seat had become stationary and had to be peeled off by the ride operator and the major then Smith was dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

 _He can still recall Smith hopping in then sliding in to the far left and lean his back against the brown interior of the machine, Robot had some difficulty boarding the ride but chose the area across from Smith to seat himself, and Will chose the center. The sound of the door loudly closing made the older man almost hop out of the seat._

 _"It's okay, Doctor Smith," Will reassured. "The door will open after the ride is over."_

 _Smith's blue eyes peered out watching the young women's figures become distant in the background._

 _"I am starting to have second thoughts on this decision, William," Smith admitted._

 _"Oh? What happened to the brave, bold, courageous doctor?" Robot taunted. "Or was that blowing air into your bag?"_

 _Smith was breathing into his panic bag glaring off toward the B-9._

 _"Cut it out, you two," Will said. "Let's sit back and enjoy the ride."_

 _"Fine." they chimed back at once, folding their arms, turning their heads away._

 _The old man leaned his back against the wall then put his arms on the counter and made one of his many endearing deepening grimaces. Will slid against Robot as the pumpkin began to spin. Smith was, surprisingly, laughing as he twirled the center piece as the pumpkin spun faster and the other two joined in laughing. A contrast of how he screamed in terror at the slightest of disturbances even at his shadow from time to time.  
_

 _It was a unique and rare moment where Robot and Smith didn't trade insults but enjoyed it._

 _A moment that Will never wanted to forget._

"I knew he was exaggerating when said three hours!" Don said. "Only two hours it took to lower that wall."

"Two hours waiting in the chariot with air conditioner on," John said.

"So different compared to the carnival we went to earlier," Maureen said.

"The last space carnival we went to had everything painted in black," John noted. "I like the life in them."

"More appealing," Don agreed.

"There must be a guide up around here. . ." John started, searching for the sign.

They went past a empty plot of land with a fence around it that surrounded each ride. A sign in front of the fence read "Octopus coming soon". Text that went ignored by wandering customers walking from around the fence as music began to play in the background loudly and clearly. Robot stopped alongside the sign then bobbed his head up in alarm and shifted toward the sign quite startled.

One by one, the Robinsons put in ear plugs and relaxed as the sounds dulled outside. The song that was being played reminded Penny of the rock music on Earth in the tone within the alien language. The family came toward a tall sign that was in their language. Around the lone sign were several others in different calligraphy. John began to determine what read what.

Then the family split off into small groups going off toward long sections of the carnival until there was Don, Will, and Robot being followed slowly but surely trying to catch up to them. Eventually, they came to a stop at a sparsely populated arm of the carnival and couldn't hear the distant sound of the carnival so the ear plugs were taken out of their ears.

* * *

Will felt the ground tremble beneath his feet to the lyrics. As if someone was repeatedly striking the Earth as its drum during a ceremony. Will closed his eyes in a attempt to shake the feeling uneasy feeling off his shoulders. It reminded Will of hearing a heartbeat though louder and more distinctive. He closed his eyes trying to force the vocal comparison down to a bottomless pit. Abruptly, that feeling went away and the ground felt still beneath his feet.

"Hello, my dears!"

Will jumped turning toward the source of the familiar deep voice and a slightly taller Smith.

"You look in good spirits," Don said. "You and Vikari put things back together again?"

"Loosely," Smith rubbed his fingers together with a grimace.

"So not completely?" Don asked.

"We have a mutual understanding over the matter," Smith replied.

"Mutual understanding," Don repeated, skeptically.

"Neither of us like riots," Smith said, softly. "That ticket nonsense," he shook his head folding his arms. "I will never understand the way she sees it as stalling." The doctor looked upon the small group. "And I see that you are feeling well."

"Better than I did before," Don agreed then squinted at the doctor quite skeptical but suspiciously. "Smith, I appreciate your help, but you can stop what you are doing tuning the music off."

"Able to turn music off in the recesses of a mind?" Smith laughed, grasping along his chest, shaking in laughter. "That is cute." He leaned against a support beam with his elbow flickering off a joyful tear.

"Robot, do you detect the music?" Don asked.

"No," Robot said. "I do not."

"I asked one of the employees to play romantic music," Smith said.

"Romantic music?" Don said, bewildered. "I didn't take you for a romantic."

"I am not," Smith said. "It is soothing _and_ desirable to hear."

"Smith. . ."

"Yes?"

"Did you bother to listen to their music?"

"Yes. Not risky as you think they are,"

"Do you understand their language, Doctor Smith?"

"No, but I sense it by the tone of the lyrics," Smith said. "Perfectly innocent, isn't it, Robot?"

"Very explicit," Robot said.

"When was the last time you were on a roller coaster?" Smith asked

"A long time," Don said. "I don't trust space carnivals."

Smith's eyes landed on Robot.

"As do I," Robot said. "I do not trust my sensors."

Smith frowned then joined the line that was going past the barrier.

"Then trust your eyes," Smith went past the ride operator. "Not as if last time you went on here you became part of it."

"No, worse," Don said. "Nearly lost my time. Have you ridden anything since you painted these rides?"

"First time is the charm!"

Smith hopped into the back row then slid down the barrier and grinned leaning back with his arms behind his neck clasping his hands together against it then unlocked his hand from the clasp waving back at them. The major shook his head rolling his eyes. Once, a long time ago, Smith would have vehemently protested against boarding the ride at all and only convinced the Robinsons even further to join the ride. It was unsettling to see him sitting in the ride without much of a argument or protest.

The older version was not blinded by personal pain and a vendetta of shielding others from what he was becoming. Or who he was becoming as time went by. It was a hard line that divided the Smith's in two. One who cared a little too less and the other who cared a little too much. Of all the times to wish that Smith acted like he had cared about them this was the worst way to get the wish handed out.

The ride vanished before their eyes speeding quickly among the portions of high raising rails and twirled in perfect circles going over a large gap that didn't have a rail connecting to the other side of the roller coaster filled with delighted screams. If Don listened in closely enough as did Robot then they would both hear the terrified screech belonging to Smith.

Several minutes later, the ride returned and Smith came staggering out of the ride in a dizzily manner using the barrier as his delicate support. The older man was visibly uneasy making his way on sliding the exit aside then moved toward the nearest trash can and hurled into it. Don laughed, his arms folded, turning away of the direction that Smith had gone in.

"Don," Judy said. "We haven't had a ride to ourselves in forever."

"That must surely mean it's fun if Smith didn't enjoy it," Don snickered. "Let's give it a twirl."

"Will, Penny, are you coming?" Judy asked.

"No," Will said. "I was thinking of the merry go round."

"We haven't rode that in years," Penny said.

"Doctor Smith, where is the merry go round?" Will and Penny left the couple as the enter gate was slid open.

Smith wiped off the contents of his lunch then turned his gaze on to them as the long line piled into the seats and raised his eyebrows at once displaying his surprise then beckoned them on with him.

* * *

The ride lasted for a great while and thrilling enough for the couple along with the other guests. At first, it was shaky being on his feet again getting on the ground then staggered over toward the nearest trash can and puked. Judy patted on the center of his back with a easy going and lovely laugh. Don stood up then with some shaky strength in him walked away from the trash can with some help as his arm was linked with Judy. A few moments later, the major regained his balance and the feeling of still seated in the chair had all but washed away.

They strolled through the carnival until Don stopped in his tracks then poked Judy at the shoulders. Robot, Penny, and Will were seated in three chairs that were flying them in circles thanks in part to a long string. Judy's eyes searched for the doctor among the crowd spotting only a empty seat then her eyes landed on to the man leaning against the rail listening to a tall pointy eared and thick eyebrowed being ranting about something.

Smith was wearing reading glasses while jotting down on the notebook leaning against the rail and only speaking on some occasion to the alien until they stopped speaking and gave a analysis of how their problem could be solved that went unheard by Don and Judy because of the screaming people above.

The alien whistled walking away from the group with a optimistic demeanor about them as Smith tucked away the glasses. The ride finally lowered with the group in tow and they disembarked carrying balls of laughter. The group disembarked from the ride walking down the route of the carnival. There were rides of different types decorating each half that stood out as unique including a Egyptian boat flying back and forth into the sky. Twirling pods with gated doors with small holes that twirled repeatedly.

"Look, the merry go round!" Will ran ahead of the group.

"I haven't been on that in years!" Penny noted.

"Remember the last one that we rode five hundred years ago?" Will turned toward Penny.

"It was pretty tame and slow," Penny said. "That was two hundred years ago."

"Very C rating," Will agreed. "Feels longer."

"Time feels faster on it," Penny said. "All the best time."

The merry go around was large and massive compared to the ones that were normally seen in carnivals. There were many layers, sections, of each ring containing a horse. Robot wheeled into one of the rides that had a chariot with two horses that had manes decorated in flowers and golden harnesses. It was hard to resist a eye roll contrasting the other members of the Robinsons. John and Maureen had gone into a hour long ride called 'The Love Tunnel' going slow and steady underneath the rows of green, orange, and yellow.

"Where did you get living horses?" Don asked.

"That's plastic horses," When Don looked back at the horses, they were made of plastic and seemed to be quite still to his eyes. "Is there something the matter, Major?" Smith stopped the man in his tracks in concern with one hand on his shoulder. "Something you haven't talked about?"

"That horse was shaking its head," Don said. "That's a alien horse," the riders disembarked the ride as Judy and Smith wore equal signs of genuine concern. "A shapeshifting horse. Something isn't right here!"

"What isn't right is how round up you are," Judy said. "All those shifts staring at the sand have gotten to you."

"A little," Don admitted. "But seeing something move when it shouldn't move does get under my skin."

"Don, there is nothing wrong with this plastic horse," Penny said, tipping forward a large yet quite small horse forward with her fingers.

Smith watched the man's eyes focus on the hooves then stare on and he looked on toward where the man's eyes were fixated. Don's eyes were fixated on the brown horse with a white star on its forehead with spikes on its ankle braces. If the major had seen the movement then it would mean the same movement he had seen for the last two weeks were not his imagination either. Much as he liked to agree with the major just bringing up the matter to the customers attention would cause chaos.

"I saw that hoof _move_!" Don said. "Something is wrong with it."

"Hasn't been moving in the last few seconds," Judy said. "Did you drink some water before we left?"

"Yes," Don said. "I did."

"No heart beat," Will chimed. "Doctor Smith, is this a new kind of electronic?"

"It's as tall as a real horse," Smith leaned halfway against the horse. "designed to look like a horse, painted to be like the horse. It's better than a electronic. Isn't that fun? Seeing something that you would see on Earth being here looking quite alive? That movement must be trick of your overactive imagination."

"It is supposed to be fun," Don shot the doctor a glare. "But toy horses don't move their legs the way this one does." Don pointed down toward the hooves. "Animated horse rides are far more dangerous than non-animated horse rides."

Smith rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"They were covered in dirt when I came across them," Smith leaned off the horse then leaped on to the black and green one alongside him. "They were the most difficult to clean and tedious." he rubbed along the orange saddle with care. "Very uninspiring."

"I remember the last time that I went to a carnival on Earth," Penny said. "It feels so long ago."

"So Smith," Don said. "What else did you clean up?"

"I did most of the painting and repair of the rides," Smith said. Smith held up a finger during a long big yawn. "The only ride left is the magnotron and it needs a new coat of paint. Badly. I completely neglected it. Never the matter, I will finish it tonight."

"Why don't we help you with that?" Penny asked.

"Can we, please?" Will asked.

"Children, the least I want is for you to lose a few more of your precious brain cells helping me," Smith said.

"We will be perfectly protected with the right gear," Will said.

"If your parents agree to it," Smith said. Glee filled the eyes of the Robinson children. "There is a more entertaining and attention seeking ride on the other end of the carnival that you will enjoy . ."

"What is that?" Don asked.

"The fun house," Smith grinned in mirth.

Penny lifted herself on to the top of the horse then grasped onto the reins as the men were leaning against two horses from across the other.

"It's more of a spiraling space mansion than anything. . ." Smith grasped on the handle of the horse. "And the longest of all to paint."

"And Vikari went with you," Don said. "Didn't she?"

"She provided me with _some_ company." Smith admitted.

Don watched in horror as the horse's ear swept back. He rubbed his eyes. It returned to the way it had been before.

"Is she suspicious in any way?" Don asked.

Smith frowned as he leaned off the horse.

"A respectable but highly eccentric alien woman," Smith said. "She is a _little_ evil."

"A little?" Don asked. "There is no such thing as little evil. You used to be a little evil and look how you turned out."

"Very good points," Smith said. "But that was in the mirror universe. The prime universe is," he scanned his fingernails. "Innocent, optimistic, and brighter with no chances of dark endings."

"Ohhhh boy," Don said. "You have to hear this story!"

"What story?" Smith asked.

"You put on a crown, got chosen as a sacrificial king, got cloned, then the other you was taken," Don said. "the good version, but they didn't eat him, we can assume, because he is useful."

"That is not dark," Smith said, dismissively.

"Damn," Don said.

"What is dark is everyone being cheerful except someone is suffering and someone in their place doing something while they are helpless," Smith said. "Heartbreaking for them."

"Right. . . Oh!" Don realized. "The older you was held captive for a entire day and we believed his clone _was_ him."

"I am wrong. That story _is_ dark," Smith corrected himself then continued. "but not evil enough to outwit me." Smith released a laid back, at ease, and unique delighted smile. "Do have some fun with your girlfriend, Major." Smith waved back at the major. "Doctor's orders."

The ride started with colorful and unique music playing from around the group as Don got off the edge and joined Judy's side. They wandered off from the group as Smith leaned forward on the horse enjoying the ride. Don and Judy went over to a station that had blue cotton candy being made.

The couple got themselves a scoop at once and started to eat them strolling down the long arm of the carnival side by side heading toward a section of it that had animals being showed off with animal food being handed out to the customers. Don didn't like the bad feeling that was coming from the place. Not often did he get bad feelings off of carnivals. In fact, it was incredibly rare to feel danger off it. The last one had none of that aura.

* * *

"Is this the fun house?" Penny asked.

"Looks really colorful," Will said.

"It is," Smith said. "Like what I have done with the place?"

"No," Don said. "The fanciest place I have seen in my life."

"So elaborate and colorful," Penny said. "I like the flamingos."

"Is it me or is the fun house decorated in pearls?" Judy asked.

"Real jewels," Smith said. "Gems."

"Really pretty," Penny noted.

"And breath taking," Judy added.

"How much convincing did that take?" Don asked.

"Some just to get Vikari's permission to install some appealing and entertaining pieces not just the new aesthetics to keep it up to amusement," Smith said. "For being a rich entertainment manager, she is poor in knowledge."

"Are there rides that don't fly in the air?" Judy asked.

"Various kinds of bumper cars, bicycles, and racing cars," Smith said. "All of which took most of my time."

"Bumper cars!" Don and Will exclaimed. "Where?"

"Over there," Smith lifted up a long scaley yet thin finger. "On the other side of the block."

"Don, you and Will go," Judy said. "Penny and I will go into the fun house."

"Have you gone into the fun house, Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"It's dark in there last I checked," Smith said. "Too ominous for me. Already prepared to frighten a passer by. Vikari's hired hands performed the actual dusting. I just did the painting, my dear."

"Now, we have to go in!" Judy took Smith by the hand and powered walked toward the entrance of the building and Penny high tailed after the duo.

Robot, Will, and Don traveled from the fun house as the trio went inside the fun house. Judy noticed that Smith wasn't pulling much of a resistance nor that he was heavy at all to tug. The door closed behind the trio then several spot lights came on ahead of them as a step was taken forward. Smith went into the dark then his tall and slim figure vanished in the dark replaced by the cloaked figure.

The young women laughed as they strolled by the magic mirrors that made their bodies and height look a assortment of what they were not. Smith stood in front of a tall mirror that revealed his completed mutation grinning back at him quite cruelly lacking the cloak beneath dark. The cruel drool dripping down between each row of teeth. The face was taunting him. The mere image that the Professor had described one night to his wife, when he thought that Smith and everyone had gone to bed, was disturbing.

 _"Two decades of agony taught me the error of my ways. But you, your crude ambition fills me with seIf-loathing. You see, I have looked within me . . . and what I see is_ you _!" Spider dropped him down a shoot crashed to the ground. Clear as day, as if he were still there, in the abandoned area, Smith heard his voice as he began to lose consciousness. "I never liked me anyway."_

His eyes narrowed at the mocking face.

"I have always liked myself." Smith whispered to himself.

Two decades of agony, that he hadn't had, as if his transformation to his new model was being speed up. Or that time was going on by faster than he was aware of. It had to be a exaggeration. It was a exaggeration far as he was concerned and a lie. The pain had warped his mind lacking a reason to stay true to himself. His fingers uncurled from a fist revealing how uniquely they had mutated lacking a certain human quality to them now sharper, curved, thinner.

Smith swung his hand at the magic mirror shattering it to pieces with his fist sending cracks all over only revealing what he looked as of the moment becoming surrounded in pieces of glass and pieces that fell down his cloak even the hood over his face hiding the monster that was being born beneath it. Machines swam around him taking in the pieces of glass and the magic mirror dissipated into the black.

He turned in the direction of the women. The young women were heading toward the section of the fun house that consisted of mirrors reflecting back at each other with giggles. Their pure innocent laughter summoned a small weathered smile from Smith.

 _He had it all,_ Smith thought, _and lost it all._ It occurred to Smith that his counterpart deserved the most to be here with beautiful and stunning people that loved him dearly. A counterpart who could blend in to the color scheme of this optimistic environment.

"Doctor Smith!" Judy called. "Have some fun!"

"The magic mirrors have nothing on this!" Penny agreed.

Smith slid out of the puddle of light summoning up the illusion that took over his figure walking toward the mirror maze. He stepped into the sea of mirrors watching the women wave their arms forward feeling their way on between a smile and a grin. In unison, the women's reflections turned toward him and waved at him. He walked forward then hit his forehead against the glass. He staggered back rubbing his forehead then turned at the sound of Penny's laughter.

They were hunched over hooing and hawing. Smith scoffed then walked on and hit the glass wall again much to their pleasure. Smith got up to his feet then turned in the opposite direction then took another step forward with his eyes squeezed shut. His hands landed on the cool, hard, smooth surface belonging to the mirror. His long claws made a unusual tapping sound against the wall.

Smith opened one eye then gazed around observing the mirrors that reflected his illusion. That of a humanoid alien. A more pleasant sight than what he had mutated overnight. He stepped forward with his arms reached out. The floor paneling beneath him glowed gray that stopped its glow when his boots were off it. Something odd was going on, Smith felt, it wasn't evil. It was the kind that misdirected at their own bemusement. Malevolent not cruel.

He proceeded to bump into the glass windows and find his way taking his time with each twist and turn. He spotted other carnival goers from the distance, their discerning voices reassuring Smith that he wasn't alone, that he wasn't quite lost in his mind from the agony. Not quite yet.

* * *

It was late at night when Will, Penny, and Robot arrived to the planet bound ship that Smith called home. Will got up to the steps then knocked on the metal door. He stepped down and folded his arms leaning against the wall of the ship waiting for the man to come out. Penny walked in circles. Will looked back and forth from the distance to the door then went up the stairs and knocked even louder. Still, no reply came from inside the ship.

"I wonder what kind of pill Doctor Smith took," Penny said.

"Vikari must have given a sleeping pill," Will said.

"She did not give him any medication to help him sleep, Will, Penny," Robot said.

"Then why isn't he answering?" Will asked.

"I do not detect Doctor Smith's brain waves in there nor a expired lifeform," Robot said. "He is not there."

"Not there?" Penny repeated. "If he is not there. . ."

"He could be waiting for us at the magnotron," Will said.

"That is very likely," Robot noted.

The group walked off from the ship heading in the direction of the carnival under the cover of the nightly noises and the starlight. Their flashlights were off to conserve what little solar energy that had been gathered the follow hours prior. The path to the carnival was easy enough to follow with Robot in the lead.

They arrived through the gate way to the carnival. Not a sound could be heard through the carnival only the wind blowing several alien newspapers down the path. They wandered around the arms of the carnival searching for the doctor with their flashlights turned on. The group returned to the gate of the carnival. Will had a bad feeling sitting in his gut glancing from side to side.

"He is not here," Will said.

"Will, let's go home," Penny said. "We can search further in the morning."

"No," Will said. "You said the last place that you saw him was the fun house."

"Yes," Penny said.

"This means, one, he has purposely hidden himself because he is mutating even further into his _it_ , or two, he is being held captive by the fun house," Will speculated.

"Why would a fun house want to do with him?" Penny asked. "A fun house is supposed to be positive."

"All I do know is that he has to be still there," Will said. "You can wait outside if you like."

"Once was enough," Penny said.

"I will stay outside with you, Penny," Robot said.

"I would love that," Penny said.

The trio arrived to the fun house then Will walked in to the fun house.

"Doctor Smith?" Will called. "Doctor Smith! I know you're in here!" He stepped into the maze of mirrors. "Doctor Smith, this isn't funny."

Will saw his many reflections staring back at him, confused, searchingly.

 _"Searching in a abandoned building late at night does little good for a young gentlemen. Go home, William."_

Will jumped at the sound of the familiar older voice whirring toward the source of the voice. His mind crossed through the memories of the fatal event. His voice was so clear. So present. So there that the facts he was aware of had to be false. It couldn't be real. Yet, it was real. Real to his ears and distinctive voice that sounded purely lacking any form of a accent.

He felt a pair of eyes staring him down. He whirred toward the direction that the glare was coming from only himself. He shook his head feeling the weight of tiresome blanket. He leaned against the glass wall for a moment then got off. He saw a short black figure almost a phantom moving among the windows with replicas.

"Doctor Smith!" Will shouted. "Come back!"

Will ran in the direction of the phantom taking twist and turns until he ran out of the entrance of the fun house coming to a halt from between Robot and Penny.

"Will, what is it?" Penny put her hands on his shoulders steadying him. "Did you find him? What did you find?"

"I thought I saw him," Will said. "I thought I did. . ." He shook his head straightening up to his feet. "I thought I did."

Robot faced toward the fun house, silently, detecting a strong lifeforce emitting with rage that startled his sensors.

"This is not a fun house," Robot said, finally.

"What is it, Robot?" Penny asked.

"A very angry house," Robot said. "I am very certain the house is in the process of cooling down."

"Once it is cooled down," Will said. "He could pop up in the morning."

"I wonder what he did to infuriate the fun house. . ." Penny said.

"Nothing good," Will said. "Let's go back to the Jupiter 2 and get some shut eye."

* * *

Smith finally walked into the tilted room. He stopped in his tracks staring at the contents of the tilt room. A weak grin replaced his curious expression admiring the aesthetic of the place with the colorful chairs, tables, stone sculptures, and unique plant life. The plant looked so strange yet so Earth-like in its regard.

It was a upside down room with all the chairs on the cieling and the light fixtures on the floor. Smith walked in then sat down on to the floor growing relieved. He tilted his head back, a sharp pain outshining his back pain briefly erupted in the back of his neck, against the wall. He rubbed the back of his neck looking up mapping the room.

Abruptly, the room twirled sideways and Smith landed on the couch. He flipped over then brought himself up looking both ways quite alarmed. He started to run toward the door but began to slow down, his legs feeling heavy, seating down into a cold metal chair. The chair felt so comfortable and kind to his back lacking a center frame to be pressed against. He lowered his head with a sigh of relief and content.

His eyes closed with a tired yawn. His mind was submerged in the cool and welcoming dark that was comforting to be in. Noises, colors, strange figures, familiar faces, appeared in his dream. The butchered characterization of the Robinsons appeared, in a gun battle, shooting at pink skinned beings with furry antennas and shoulder pads coated in fur and lined in gold. Yet, the major survived fleeing into the Jupiter 2 firing at the last of enemies. Oddly, Robot wasn't there. The more advanced version of him was in where to be found in front of the flattened egg shaped version of the Jupiter 2 and the ship flew off.

There were outside noises disturbing his sleep drawing him out of the dream. When his eyes opened once more, Penny and Will were in front of him appearing to be concerned. Including Robot set behind them. He leaned forward, his head hanging low, his eyes drooping yet he could still feel that his illusion was still up and going. It had been up during his short little nap. His shoulders blades loosened losing all the knots that collapsed into a flattened sea of pained changing skin.

"Are you okay, Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

Smith leaned forward bringing himself up to his feet summoning the strength to appear strong and able between them. Robot helped him steady to his feet with a red claw outstretched that the doctor had taken.

"In good spirits," Smith said. "Thank you, dear friend."

"You are not well," Robot said.

"I am fine as rain," Smith said. "Your sensors are fooling you."

"You don't sound well," Robot noted earning one of Smith's loud baas that brought smiles and reassurances to the children.

"Penny?" Smith looked from child to teenager. "Will?" his eyebrows furrowed. "What is the matter?"

"You have been in that maze since yesterday," Penny said.

"All day?" Smith repeated, perplexed.

"All day," Will said.

"Children, I don't particularly like being gaslighted," Smith said. "I have been in here for a hour."

"We are not 'gaslighting' you, Doctor Smith," Penny said. "It is the truth."

"Vikari claimed not to have seen you since yesterday," Will added. "So we decided to go in here since this was where you were last seen."

"That chair could be the culprit," Penny said. "If you have been asleep this entire time."

"A far relaxing chair. . ." Smith agreed.

"My sensors indicate that this is not a chair," Robot said.

Smith turned toward the chair looking down upon it fondly then, just a moment, a flicker of puzzling recognition flickered in his mind.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"It is a new type of chair my sensors are unfamiliar to," Robot said.

Smith recognized the long scars in the arm rest with widened eyes.

"Highly advanced kind of chair?" Penny asked.

They were old specific scars that dug deep into the metal of the chair peeling them away. It was the worst nightmare that he had.

"It is," Robot said. "And relatively new. . . I can detect a salt attracting component."

Worse than the dream that had been had.

"Salt?" Will repeated. "Do spiders have salt?"

"Affirmative," Robot clacked his claws together and handed the goblet to Smith. "Drink."

"Was it sucking it out of him?" Penny asked.

"No," Robot replied. "My advanced sensors are struggling as they are to make out the very small and tiny components."

The nightmare etched in his mind, that he could practically retrace with his finger tips just as he were doing right now. The nightmare felt real, Judy and Don being overwhelmed by the same aliens, a monster rampaging in the halls that had a faint red light echoing on and off over his figure, smoke drifting in the way, as small transparent spiders tip tapped along the floor, Will laying against the floor hurt, the major even as well, the Robinsons firing at the small critters launching their way, and feelings of helplessness.

That was the worst part of the nightmare. Being unable to intervene in what could be stopped when it pertained to the Robinsons. A certain fate awaited them when it came to the space spiders. The thought of laying the eggs intentionally horrified him. The scars were long and thin into the chair. It was the same chair with all thirty-eight scratches that varied in depth. Smith was silent as he stared at the arm rest of the chair with skin that had paled putting the empty cup on to the table.

"Look like you have seen a ghost!" Will said.

"In a way I have," Smith said. "I don't like this place anymore. It is giving me the willies. Penny, lead the way."

"We have to go this way," Penny walked on ahead.

"How do you feel, Will?" Smith asked. "I haven't asked you how it feels lately."

"It's just a bad spell that will go away," Will said.

"A bad spell goes away when you act against it," Smith said. "Inaction keeps the bad spell going."

"It's nasty," Will said. "I really don't like it. I keep feeling guilt when I did nothing wrong."

Smith looked down upon the pre-teen quite confused.

"Your conscience happens to say otherwise," Smith said. "Do you wish to talk about _it_?"

"No," Will said, softly. "I am not ready to talk about that."

"I see," Smith said. "Should you decide to talk about his death . . ." Smith carefully laid a hand on Will's shoulder. Will felt long fingers trailing down his shoulder grasping on to the rounded corner so he looked toward the doctor. "I am always here."

"Mom and Dad enjoyed the love tunnel," Will said. "Mom really liked the cupid and liked the touches on Cupid. Told me it was the most angelic painting of a toddler that she had seen. Dad kept talking about how the arrows looked real."

Smith's shoulders shook as he laughed taking his hand off the pre-teen's shoulder.

"They were real, my dear boy!" Smith said. "I fetched them on a stealer's bargain."

"How much?" Will asked.

"I might have sold my soul," Smith said, tapping his fingers looking off in the corridor.

"Doctor Smith!" Will said. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Kidding, I sold a gold crown," he pointed into his mouth. "Worth the trade since the tooth has regrown on its own."

They entered a room and light vanished, escaping, with a shriek from Penny.

"Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!" Robot announced. "There are weak floors! Be careful! Very careful!"

"Ninny, be quiet," Smith hissed. "And remain still. Smith to Vikari, Smith to Vikari, Smith to Vikari, answer me!"

"Very weak floors!" Robot warned.

"Yes?" Vikari's voice came over. "This is Vikari."

"Turn on your floorboarding stabilizers," Smith said. "Please."

"Floorboarding stabilizers?" Vikari said. "What are those?"

"Tell me you have a few!" Smith demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Vikari said.

"Penny, Will, cover your ears," Smith said, coolly.

"Their audios have covered," Robot intoned.

"Smith out," Smith closed his eyes with a sigh then shook his head. "We're _fucked_."

Suddenly, the ground cracked then weakened beneath his feet and cracked even louder. Robot outreached his arms catching Will and flew in the opposite direction from them over Smith's long yelp that echoed among Penny's terrified shriek down toward the abyss.

"Robot, help them!" Will shouted. "Robot! Robot! Roooobooot!"

Smith's eyes flew toward the source of Penny's shrieks further into the dark then swung his cloak off into the dark.

"Penelope!"

Penny was reaching into to thin air, her legs kicking, grabbing out for something to halt her fall.

"Doctor Smith!"

It was instinctual, reaching out, grabbing on to a string from below, swinging the first thread out then cut it off with his fingers. He swung forward, spinning the second web out further and further until it grasped on to her ankle stopping Penny in the fall.

He looked down hearing several splashes belonging to wooden planks. He looked on figuring his plan out in order to not be seen. Smith was blind in the dark unable to see what was ahead of him or around him. He heard whatever was keeping him balanced beginning to give with the silk hanging on as he started to rise up and down.

He cut off the string hanging below then set up his disguise. He yanked Penny forward slowly over the sounds of her whimpers. However far he had fallen, and however deep this insane fun house had been constructed over, would be enough for the professor to reach in and rescue at least one of them before the piece of wood or pipe keeping them mere feet from the water.

"Penny, can you see a floor above me?" Smith asked.

"I see three floors," Penny said.

"Good, good, good . . ." Smith nodded then paused for a moment thinking it over. "Penny, I will meet up with you. Outside the fun house." Penny looked up toward the doctor quite confused. "I promise."

"Doctor Smith?" Penny asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Giving the hero business a swing," the wooden floorboard had a noticeable creak.

Smith closed his eyes then began to swing the thread that held Penny back and forth until he garnered a fast enough (and acceptable) rhythm then swung her out behind him. He heard a loud thud and a roll then the sound of a loud crack that echoed throughout the space. Penny came toward the edge of the floor watching him fall. She covered her mouth, helplessly, watching his arms moving, his legs curling up, in grabbing at something set below him.

Smith immediately moved creating a cocoon with speed curling up into a cannonball spinning in a circle. The ball crashed on to the water with a bounce absorbing most of the shock. Penny watched the white cocoon vanish before her eyes going in the opposite direction with two arms paddling forward on both sides. The ground began to wiggle beneath her feet prepared to give out. She fled down the room with a terrified shriek that became distant to Smith's ears.

Penny made it out of the fun house without any more difficulty fleeing into the arms of her mother, the first one out of the building, terrified on the verge of tears. From within the fun house, Will was running through on the shaking ground beginning to give way beneath his boots following the path that lead him into the building while covering his head as a form of protection.

Robot scanned through the dark flying in the mid-air and flew on toward the bobbing flotation device that was upside down. The building trembled loudly then Robot flew back up flying in the direction that Penny had gone. His sensors detected Smith was up ahead of him. The fact went unnoticed in what was going to be a pleasing report for the Robinsons.

Smith's hands were balanced on the water as did his knees, oddly enough, laid on his cloak. The spider hybrid was obviously more adapt to living on the surface of water where it lived and thrived. He kept his head raised up as the current carried him on down the underground tunnel. He heard the sound of a waterfall standing out loudly ahead of him. If there were a waterfall waiting for him then he had to change his course immediately.

Smith began to paddle away from the source of the sound as he set up the illusion changing the cloak to a large intact piece of wood. Smith was floating on lies fleeing from the rush of water. His paddling came to a standstill once meeting the hard ground then grabbed on to the cloak yanking it on to the ground with him.

Quite blind in the dark, no thanks to his hybrid half that had just kicked in for his sight in the dark. Smith lowered the illusions then put on the cloak and raised his illusion back up. He wandered aimlessly in the dark feeling rocks wandering further. He heard the fun house give out behind him crashing into the water from behind with a heave and light poured into the large behemoth.

"Doctor Smith, are you okay down there?" Maureen's voice echoed.

His disguise returned in full swing.

"Fine, madame!" Smith weakly waved back. "A little wet is all."

"Do you need a warm blanket?" Judy's voice echoed down the chamber.

"Not at all!" Smith replied.

"We'll get a ladder!" Don's voice echoed.

"No need," Smith said. "I will find my way out of this maze as well!"

Smith turned away then walked on into the dark vanishing from the Robinsons line of sight.


	35. The stupidity, the stupidity

Unexpectedly in the long travel searching for the entrance to Vikari's home, Smith collapsed to his side against a tall rock. He set up to his feet regaining his bearings shaking his head with his baggy eyes feeling heavier. Something was strange was going on with his hip sockets that was made far more noticeable with this fall. The memory of John's retelling, the way he walked, dramatizing it for Maureen, drew out horror.

He was getting closer to his counterpart. He was more afraid for the Robinsons than he was of himself. He had accepted his destined appearance. His gait hadn't changed quite yet. Yet. . . The alien spider half showed everything was going to change in some weeks time if he dared to stretch. The pain emitting his shoulder blades and spine agreed with that assessment. Then it would only be a matter of time and what was left of his human mind's control until the Robinsons were no longer in danger of him.

Smith fell on to a boulder then wrapped his arms around a tall part of the boulder feeling the ground shaking beneath his feet but it wasn't shaking beneath him. A ring of panic made him sit still until it was over. He must have been there for several hours in the dark being calmed by the still and firm figure. He slid off the boulder, the world feeling right and steady, completely at ease. He traveled in the dark bumping into things and what not.

A bright light illuminated the interior of the cave system so he shielded his eyes.

"There you are, Doctor Smith!" Will's voice was the first that Smith heard.

Smith grimaced lowering his hand down as the light lowered as well.

"What are you doing here?" Smith asked.

"Searching for you," Will said.

"And I," Robot's voice chimed.

"Where are the others?" Smith asked. "Hmm? Did you go at this alone in the middle of the night?" Smith folded his arms as he leaned down toward his level raising a judgy brow. "Hmm?"

"Dad and Don are looking the other tunnel," Will said. "You must be hungry,"

"Dearly," Smith leaned up.

"We're having lunch back at the Jupiter 2," Will said. "Would you like-"

"Say no more!" Smith bolted ahead of them.

"That is the wrong way, Doctor Smith!" Will called.

"He just raced over a cliff's edge to the other side," Robot said. "I take back my earlier comment. He _is_ cartoony as his counterpart."

Will laughed shaking his head.

* * *

"Vikari, your apartment is very colorful," John took a sip from a tea cup leaning back into the chair.

"Why thank you, Professor," Vikari said. "It's the kind of lifestyle I dearly like."

"I swear this apartment was more. . ." Don couldn't finish.

"Purple?" Vikari said. "I decided yellow made it stand out more in the dark."

"More animal representations and paintings that featured them," Don said. "It's very spooky with the Halloween decorations."

"Ah, it's the best I can afford for my own pleasing house interior," Vikari said

"You mean to say that you change this apartment up at random?" John asked.

"One night it's animals, another night it is the night for the dead, another night it is decorated with fake gold," Vikari said. "Next night is plants."

"If you can afford this then why did your fun mansion break apart?" Don asked while glaring a new one for Vikari.

"It was old," Vikari said.

"And you did nothing about it," Don said.

"Wasn't supposed to become rotten enough to be torn down until next year," Vikari said. "A accident."

"A accident _waiting_ to happen," Don said. "I heard your employees went in there. You knew it was weak and yet you didn't keep that fun house close."

"People would have ignored it and gone in," Vikari said. "But a little more carefully."

"Why didn't you put that up?" John asked.

"No one was going in," Vikari said. "really." Don grasped on to John's shoulder stopping him from lunging after her as his eyes grew livid. "Didn't need to."

"My children were in that fun house and they could have nearly died today," John said. "Before I find someone who knows how to go to galactic court and set up a law suit for house neglect, I want to know," he pointed up. "What kind of presences inhabit those stations?"

"The spirit of those who like to live forever," Vikari said. "It's a attachment deal."

"Loose strings left unattached," John said.

"None at all!" Vikari said. "It comes with their consent."

John took a long sip from the glass.

"I mean taking care of the house," John's voice was firm. "You didn't tell them about neglecting their basis well being. I will ask you again, what kind of presences inhabit those stations?"

"People. Beloved pets. Wild animals. That fun house lasted for a very long time."

John grasped Don by the arm stopping him from lunging out and attacking her.

"Which part of this place did Doctor Smith fall into?" John asked.

"He fell into sector sixty-five," Vikari said. "This apartment is in sector forty-five."

John and Don took a long sip from their cups then lowered them on to the table.

"We are not coming back as customers to your carnival," John said. "Not until our lawsuit is concluded."

"I like to see you try," Vikari said.

"I met a lawyer up there so it's worth a shot," Don said. "I told him to wait for us before leaving."

The men got up to their feet.

"You better hope that when we leave this cave system, we find out Will and Robot find him," John said. "I don't like hurting people in any sort of way. Period. But if you hurt my son then you hurt me."

John walked on.

* * *

The children and Smith performed the painting overnight. Smith wore a pair of night vision goggles so he could see his way to the carnival late that night after having dinner with the Robinsons. The unplanned for startle when it came to the major prior to leaving the Jupiter 2 made the doctor's day just as he had made Will's day.

Smith hadn't had that wide smirk in a long time - not since his impromptu destiny yanking him off world- watching the major regain his bearings pacing back and forth insisting only accusing him with the barb, "You did that intentionally, Smith!"

And his personal classic comeback regarding the issue, "I'm innocent! Innnnoocceent!"

"And I am a artist!"

"Are you?"

"No!"

"Sometimes, it's hard to tell when people here are sarcastic," Smith said, then mentally noted to himself. _Still not used to you speaking like a bullet train_.

Don stopped Smith grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Smith, I really recommend you don't go there," Don said.

"Oh, I wonder why," Smith said.

"She is not a little evil," Don said. "She is all the way evil."

"The mansion was pretty old and the accident was bound to happen," Smith said.

"She knew it was ready to break apart," Don said.

"I gave her my word," Smith said. "She employed me as a painter, however I feel about it, it must be done under the proper price." Smith guided the man's hand off his long and thick shoulder. "I have to see it through."

"What is conscience telling you?" Don asked. Smith paused looking off quite regretting his deal. "I have seen you smoking several joints today just to keep yourself awake."

Smith yawned turning away from Don.

"I like to have the last of the jewels to pay for the space exterminator," Smith walked toward the elevator as the major's eyes followed him. Smith paused in his tracks then turned toward him. "You are most welcome to join us if you wish."

"I will think about it," Don said.

"Good night," Smith clicked the button then the elevator slid up.

* * *

The light fixtures of the magnotron made it glow in the dark so the paint was easy to see and he lifted his goggles up. It was long but entertaining watching the children splatter paint at each other under the dark even decorating his once pitch black cloak in bright paint. Judy joined in sometime between the fight and she too was the victim of the paint while everyone wore anti-paint gear.

It was so dark that no one could see what the other looked like. More than ample opportunity for him to be out in the dark as the way that he really was and used the excuse of how delicate that his back was to rest in his own makeshift chair. He had managed to stay up a few hours of the afternoon resisting against the temptation of sleep.

Smith hadn't dared to return in the afternoon to the carnival. Fear, terror, and a growing theory was settled in his mind. It was a feasible theory or it could be fact when it came to Vikari. He sat inside the magnotron with his illusion up sipping tea when the magnotron began to rise up in the sky over the sound of laughter.

He grasped on to the railing and knew, just then, who had just turned up at the painting trip. The major, untasteful, humor that bordered on childish, was there. He could practically sense it in his bones. Smith staggered out in his illusion form, down the stairs, his world spinning when he collapsed on to the gray and black chair that cushioned his fall.

Don's laughter echoed in his ears. Rage boiled through his veins and his hands rolled up into fists beginning to bring himself up to his feet. His laughter was the only sound that brought him down to the now. Light hearted, cheerful, malevolent that restrained him from lunging after the man. Nothing terrible had befallen him only his nerves being shot. He used the Robot as his support up to his feet rubbing at the side of his hips.

"Are your hips okay, Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"I don't know," Smith said, sincerely. "I have no idea what is going on with my hips."

"You could be suffering a early case of arthritis, Doctor Smith," Judy said earning a loud baa in return.

"I may be old but my body isn't _that_ old by the inside, my dear," Smith said.

"But you are," Robot said.

"You are a ogling cowardice smurgeon," Smith railed against the Robot.

"Smurgeon is not a word," Robot said.

"You are in dire need to update your thesaurus, you tin platted boob!" Smith twirled his finger at the Robot. "It means a smirking incompetent surgeon."

"Neither am I a surgeon," Robot countered. "I believe you meant curmudgeon."

"The stupidity, the stupidity," Smith rolled a eye shaking his head lifting his head up. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Wronging one too many people," Don suggested.

"Bah hum bug!" Smith walked off then as soon as he had vanished into the dark the night vision was slipped over his eyes as Will looked on knowingly in the direction of the distant doctor. "Where in the heavens is the damn bathroom?"

* * *

Vikari was singing to herself as she strolled down the route. Loud, hearty snoring made her stop in her tracks. She slowly continued her walk until arriving to the magnotron. Smith was leaning against a ride with his arms folded coated in paint staring off toward the distance. Vikari rolled a eye then approached him and tapped on his shoulder.

Smith yelped jumping back, his back hitting the lower section of the magnotron and his elbows hit the hull kicking forth the full bucket that landed on Vikari's head dumping all of the contents down her head. She was coated in purple from head to toe then slow lifted the helmet up as the man was regained his composure across from her.

"Oh dear!" Smith said. "You startled me."

"Startled?" Vikari said. "What a joke. _You_ tried to startle me."

"I did not!" Smith scowled. "I was fast asleep!"

"You were staring at the distance with your eyes open!"

"I don't know what is going on with you, Vikki," Smith said. "Or why you are pulling this charade."

"Let's drop this," Vikari said. "Why are you wearing night vision googles?"

Smith slid the goggles off his bald head then tossed them alongside the remaining cans of paint.

"The alien spider that stung me has terrible night vision," Smith said. "Every day is a hundred years. Feels that way. Long and agonizing."

He walked away from Vikari using the ship as his support then stood up right.

"I sent the money to the exterminator," Vikari said. "Your extra silver is in your temporary housing."

"You're a good friend when you need to be," Smith leaned forward, slightly swaying, being tempted by the idea of being well rested. "Vikari! Help."

Vikari caught Smith and supported him.

"I got you," Vikari said. "Where would you like to go?"

"My bed," Smith said. "Somewhere I can lay down and sleep preferably."

"Sure, sure," Vikari said.

"I feel so tired," Smith was guided away from the painted ride down the route then over to the lone chair.

"Staying up late does cost you," Vikari lowered him down to the chair as Smith rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know what is the matter," Smith said. "I feel this way constantly. Could have some unexpected cancer."

Vikari stepped back from Smith.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Vikari took another step back.

"I have been sleeping well enough," Smith looked up toward her.

"You did pull a all nighter painting the last artwork," Vikari said. "Even after all the time available for you after taking the pain away."

"Yes. . . But staying up all night doesn't usually . . ." he yawned, stretching his arms, then relaxed against the chair. "Feel dead tired."

Smith looked up toward Vikari struggling to keep his eyes open. Something was wrong. He didn't know what but something was unsettling.

"Do you know how I get my rides from, Doctor?" Vikari asked.

Smith tiredly nodded.

"You hire-"

Smith yawned.

"-a space construction crew-"

Smith yawned, again.

"-purchase the parts-"

 _Yaaawwwwwwn_

"Then let them have at it,"

Smith watched Vikari become blurry as she walked away from him. He squinted trying to catch a glimpse of her. The brightness from the scenery stung his eyes in a way that forced his eyes to close. Smith instinctively tried to yank his hand off to shield his eyes only to find surprising difficulty with that minimal task.

"Why are-" he yawned. "-you stepping back?"

His eyes grew heavier as he grasped on to the arm rest of the chair then tried to lean forward, weakly, but unable to pinned against the chair.

"It helps not to be in the way when a new ride is becoming available," Vikari added.

Smith's hands became bound to the chair as the black ink from his uniform slipped down to the arm rest as his eyes fell closed.

He was leaned over when the chair magnetized him against the support rest then it went slack and he stumbled out of the chair so fast to the floor that it was a strange sensation. As if he had just discarded a heavier mass for a lighter one. He turned around then looked up to see a tall ride that was black and gray decorated in glow in the dark light fixtures featuring the colors of green, purple, yellow, orange, brown, deep brown, navy blue, and white. Eight long support beams rested behind the ride. He fell to his feet feeling unwell and weak.

"Vikari," Smith started, propping himself up, raising his head up. "What have you done?"

Vikari approached a long beam connected to a stationary part of a ride.

"You don't understand now but I have made profit," Vikari patted on the arm rest of the device. "Don't try to interfere, Doctor Smith." she turned around to face him. "Even if you tried nothing could be done about it. You are not. . . how do I say this? You don't have a body anymore."

"How dare you say that-" Smith lunged then crashed into the cart.

"Immortality," Vikari said. "It's what you have always wanted," Smith looked up toward her. "No more mutation."

"But not this way," Smith turned toward Vikari. "Undo what you have done to me. Please. I beg of you."

"I can't," Vikari said. "It's too difficult and risky. You will change your mind."

"I could," Smith said, "I rather spend immortality alive rather than dead."

"You are not a ghost," Vikari chuckled shaking her head. "You are just a living spirit."

Smith got up to his feet using the crevices that stood out among each paneling part to the ride's seat.

"Capable of interacting, touching, holding, speaking, and being a human. . ." Smith was half-way in and half-way out of the ride. "Yet. . .you still look as if you are mutating," Smith looked down toward his trembling-in-silent-fury hands. "That is strange."

"Because this _is_ what I am," Smith raised his head up facing Vikari with so much it couldn't be possible to hold active threats. "I cannot remain this way for long."

"Can't you enjoy it?" Vikari asked. "Being without constant pain? Being able to look human? Being able to live the life you deserve?"

"I find that having a body comes with that, Vikki," Smith said, harshly. "It tells me that I am alive!"

"Soon as you walked into my home, you threw that away," Vikari said. "You don't need to eat, sleep, or age! Isn't that what you want?"

"No," Smith restrained his anger. "Nothing lasts forever and that's why it is supposed to be so beautiful. To yearn to live another day, to love, to hate, to favor, to long for, and to be pained over."

"Immortality, doctor?" Vikari became concerned. "Those stories I heard say you chase after it. And some say you have resigned to a existence as part of the family seeking for Alpha Centauri."

Smith turned his back to the woman struggling to keep the anger at bay.

"I have hired hands capable of oiling you when you get rusty, I can easily get people to paint you black as you have done to so many people, and you can exist far away from this machine," Smith turned toward Vikari. "There is no disadvantages to anyone in this gift."

The silence was more hurtful than his words as he glared at her with so much death that it made Vikari walk away then puke into a trash can.

"You should have given me the opportunity to make that immortality decision _myself_ ," Smith hissed into her ear. "Maybe I would have said yes. I will deliver you a even better candidate. Tomorrow, you will realize you tricked the _wrong_ person."

When Vikari looked over, Smith was no where in sight.


	36. And the night swallows whole

"Don, you don't have a shift," John stood by Don's side.

The major was sitting in the hair holding a beer gazing toward the very clear constellations and colorful view of the milky way staring back at him against the dark blue canvas. The comment was made out of concern and a bit of disbelief in their voice. Don lifted his attention off the sky on toward the captain of the ship with a tired smile.

"I can't sleep," Don said.

"After your complaining about not having a quarters to yourself to sleep in. . ." John folded his arms looking down upon the younger man. "You spend it outside."

"The irony is not lost on me," Don snickered. "I just have a strange feeling there is going to be something important."

"Like a rare meteor shower," John said

"Exactly that," Don snapped his fingers.

"If you need help, Robot is waiting inside the ship," John said.

"I doubt anyone would come up here this late," Don said. "Let alone abduct me," he shook his head out of pity. "Aliens like one kind of person to abduct and that person left a long time ago."

"Good night." John patted on Don's shoulder then went into the Jupiter 2.

Don sat there for a long time watching the meteors pass on by the Jupiter 2 flying into the distance overhead. The chance of the constellations moving bit by bit as hours waned by. Don's eyes grew heavy becoming difficult to remain open so he stood up, closed his chair, then began to his trek toward the inside of the Jupiter 2.

"Major,"

Don turned toward the dark dropping the chair against the doorway of the ship.

"Ah, Smith," Don relaxed, recognizing the figure in the dark, lowering the laser pistol. "it's just you."

"I, the pumpkin man, a terrifying beast," Smith sniggered. "You were right about the horse."

"Well, what happened in the carnival?" Don asked.

"I saw it come alive while painting that ride," Smith said. "I believed I were imagining it. Had to be from heat exhaustion, deprivation of sleep, or inhalation of paint. So today, I cornered her and got answers. That horse was real. Is real. And I may have. . ."

"You what?" Don asked.

"She knows Bronius and I may have arranged for her to come here," Smith said.

"Can she do it to people?" Don prodded

"Yes," Smith said.

Don stepped into the dark.

"Smith, can yo-" Don stopped, momentarily, then restarted. "Is it possible to link minds together? Just temporarily. A place where two minds can meet up." Smith looked off considering it heavily giving it some careful thought.

"It is risky . . . " Smith said.

"Can you do it?" Don stepped forward closer toward the doctor.

Smith took several tentative steps back from Don.

"I can but it carries some heavy risk to the two minds. Whatever happens, you feel it and it lingers long after," Smith said. "It is why I don't venture into the human mind that often."

"Phantom pains," Don said. "It's a risk I can accept. She is not skilled in mental combat. No one really is in this world."

"Indeed," Smith turned away then began to stroll from the Jupiter 2.

"Smith, why don't you stay?" Don asked. "Just for the night."

Smith paused in the dark, his head lowered, with a sigh.

"Much as I like to be around those of my ilk . . ." Smith turned toward the major. "It is simply not possible in this stage of my mutation."

"Don't be a hero, Smith," Don said. "That is not who you are." Smith smiled, melancholy, with a nod.

"Heroes are people who do things with the knowledge that no one knows," Smith said. "You know."

"Point taken," Don said.

"It is called self restraint as some little protection for those around me. Personally? I am terrified. My appetite is _changing_." He stepped closer and closer to the major until his voice was so close that Don could feel his breathing in the unusually dark night. "The chances of the Robinsons dying by MY claws is a chance I will NOT accept!"

"We call it cowardice," Don listened to the doctor retreat. "We do have thick protective gloves for that."

"I am a biological weapon, Major," Smith seethed in rage. "You don't leave lethal bio weapons unchecked around _civilians_. Now, do you?"

"No. . ." Don said. "What makes you think that you're a biological weapon? You're not a weapon. Not a monster," Don looked off thinking it over. "Sure, a strange hybrid that calls itself a monster. But not a weapon that someone can wield." The commentary by the major earned Smith's laughter.

"I used to view myself as a freedom fighter, a necessary spy that is needed, and a inconvenient healer," Smith said. "I am none of those things. I am a necessary evil." he turned away from the Jupiter 2 making sure to stay put of its light. "A evil that is becoming what it _really_ is."

Smith shifted toward the major turning in his direction then peered out of the hood.

"Major, what you see of me isn't how I really look," Smith said.

"By the inside, yeah, we all know that," Don said. "But it doesn't change how you look to me or to them. We're not afraid of you. The only person who _is_ afraid is yourself."

"I find that a part of this world that I like," Smith admitted then resumed walking away into the night.

"Was he afraid?" Don's question stopped the man.

"Not afraid as you are," Smith said. "If I do have to return to this ship then it will be in stasis until the next planet."

"Or your promised planet," Don said.

"A promised planet never has been so appealing until this moment," Smith said. "After she arrives and I subdue her, you will be directed to the general location. It will heal more of the wound that his departure left on you."

"It will heal completely, Doctor Smith." Don said.

Smith stared at the major for a long moment, turned away, then vanished into the night and Don walked into the light of the Jupiter 2.


	37. Erronius in Bronius

Bronius stepped foot on Takuchi Seven out of the transport ship in the coordinates that had been sealed in the message. Her backpack slouched over her shoulder as she looked around the area. Bats squeaked overhead flying into the distance and tree branches gently swayed from side to side. It was the image of spookiness that she had only seen in cartoons exchanged throughout the galaxy in hype for the season that most aliens agreed on calling, inspired off how the Earthlings called it, Halloween. It reminded her of a scene from a booklet with a certain style when introducing the characters and environment.

She was excited and afraid at the same time to see the human in the flesh. As if she were among one of the list of characters living in such booklets. She expected the old man to pop out of the trees and shake his hands in between shouting _"Boo!"_. The idea of that happening made her chuckle. She looked forward to it. She had watched him shove the smallest of the family ahead of him as the fatal blast rippled through his back then his knees bent and land sideways on to the ground. She assumed it had been fatal. Humans could not bounce back from wounds like it. It had been so long ago being the subject of return fire by the major and having to perform a emergency beam out.

 _"Where!" She turned away for a moment. "Hey, I didn't see her," then back toward him to face the small black laser pistol aimed at her chest. "Oh."_

 _"You have a incentive to let them go," Smith said, softly, sharply, yet calmly. A demeanor that contrasted his previous demeanor around her that was layers of vulnerability. All she could see before her eyes was a strictly professional officer not a civilian. "You go along with your petty, little life."_

 _Her eyes shifted from Smith toward the direction of the Robinsons._

 _"And what if the Robinsons see this?"_

 _Smith's demeanor failed to change and his grip on the trigger began to press._

 _"It doesn't matter," Smith said. "We will never see you again."_

And apparently, he had decided otherwise as had fate. Perhaps the Robinsons and he had decided to split up after the unfortunate incident. A incident that amused her to no end and left some personal warm memories to look back. The old man's personal pet fear had gotten to him and forced them to leave him behind well supplied but alone on Takuchi Seven. One of his many pet fears when it came to being marooned in space.

The forest reminded her of the one that he had moved into after fleeing with her from the Jupiter 2 after a much needed discussion from overhearing something troubling and upsetting. She never seen a man so heartbroken before. Even from a human, a part of him broke apart at the seams with trouble all around him. This period of loneliness had forced the doctor to change his mind and come around to her. It had taken long enough.

As she traveled further into the forest, Bronius sensed that she was being watched by a stalker. The wound had been so great that her heart was disconnected from her defensive mechanism that channeled through her very being and through her fingertips. The wound had been healed by professionals but the damage could not be undone. As she had set him back, his family set her back, set her back in the ways of ordinary humanoids.

"A spider's sting is worse than being stuck in its knitted web," A deep yet sinister voice came close by.

Bronius threw herself against a rock searching in the dark as she looked from side to side.

"Who is there?" Bronius shouted into the dark. "Show yourself!"

The sounds of twigs cracking drew her attention toward the left.

"You wouldn't want to see the fact of your worst nightmare," Continued the voice of evil.

The voice was distant with the sounds of evil.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Bronius shouted.

"Doctor Smith," She heard a figure dart by her as a flash of pain erupted in her shoulders.

"Ah!" Bronius screamed.

"Psychic pain," The voice claiming to be Smith smoothly informed as she inspected her shoulders searching for blood.

Bronius slid down against the rock as she looked down toward her arms finding long imprints of scars that earned her horrified shrieks

"It will go away on its own," Smith said. "Your body is making those wounds up."

Bronius looked around.

"Not life changing as it was for I," Smith said.

It was dark and dreary.

"I like to see Doctor Smith," Bronius said.

 _Crack. Crack. Crack_ went twigs.

"You _are_ listening to him," Replied the other. "Seeing him won't do for you."

"I like the old Doctor Smith," Bronius said. "Come out! Please! This is really scaring me!"

"Old Doctor Smith can't come now," came with bitter laughter that sent chills down her spine.

"Why?" Bronius asked.

"Because he is _DEAD_!" Smith appeared in front of her then Bronius was smacked against the wall by the man's hands with fingers that lacked fingernails that dug into her thick uniform as she squirmed and struggle against his grip. "Courtesy of your weapon."

"Oh!" Bronius said. "You're not him!" Her eyes widened in horror taking in the youthful but quite alien face under a hood. "You're . . . You're-"

"Spider Smith," Smith said. "Unlike Doctor Smith, I am not interested in the slightest of people's lives." his voice was radiating terror as he got close and closer to her. "Nor interested whether or not I get to keep company. I care about my belly being satisfied, it's a thirst, it's a urge, it's nothing of a zombie where you can satisfy it and be held over for a few hours, no . . . it's constant, it's horrible, its agonizing."

Smith threw her to the ground.

"Stop! Please!" Bronius dragged herself away. "Leave me alone! I have no quell with you!"

She looked over her shoulder watching the cloaked figure tailing after her.

"You had no business mingling with Doctor Smith,"

Bronius used the nearby tree as her support up to her feet.

"When the ninny said you were the definition of lust I was skeptical,"

She looked over her shoulder spotting him tailing after her with speed.

"You are the definition of fear, Miss 'Lust'," Disgust, anger, resentment, and judgement all were flowing in his sinister voice. "You brought me here."

She hid behind a tree and searched for a weapon of her personal choice.

"You brought this upon _yourself_ ,"

When she turned around, the cloak had fallen, revealing a tall monster with four arms, the legs of a human, and had a abdomen of a spider peeking out from behind him. His skin stood out as a bright navy-blue gray with vibrant orange that traveled down the center of his frame. Bronius staggered away being controlled by fear. She fell back to the ground landing crawling away from him with her hands forcing the ground beneath her forwards and her legs guiding her away. Her heart was racing at the living horror being masked by the shadows.

"Oh? Don't like what you see?" Smith tilted his head then shook it in shame. "You really don't like him then."

Smith walked forward with a bemused expression contrasting the terrifying features of his body with rounded pieces of metal decorating his shoulders, arms, and thighs on the sides. The most peculiar parts of his face were the two circular bolts on his chin that were hard yet smooth not thorny. His eyes looked glassy to Bronius-as he got closer - covered by a bright light blue film.

"No. . No. . ." Bronius shook her head repeatedly. "You are not him."

"Rest assured, I am the genuine article," Then he hissed. "The most alive version of him there ever _was_."

"No!" Bronius shrieked.

Smith's long neck lowered his head down to her level then he grabbed a handful of her shirt with his hands.

"Anyone who wears the name Zachary Smith is always true to who we are," Smith said. "A heavily flawed doctor. And you used everyone around him. Didn't you." His head retreated locking eyes with the scared representation of lust. She got up to her feet and staggered back even further dropping the knapsack to the ground. "To get what you want? For what? A sea of sperm? You could have _ASKED._ He would have delivered. You could have had a wonderful long term friendship with him!"

Bronius shrieked and fled down the forest.

"Halt," Robot came out of the treeline. "I will only tell you once: do not run away, Bronius," Robot requested as Bronius stepped back. "I will harm you if necessary." She took another step back then fell over a rock with a startle. "You are not to leave this forest until the time has elapsed."

Bronius turned around then lifted herself up to find Smith looking down and with a loud slap to the face the woman fell to the ground among a thud. He picked up the cloak then lowered down in height until he still loomed over the fallen unconscious figure.

"Inform the major that he is to find me at the location I disclosed upon you earlier," Smith's eyes glided up toward Robot. "I appreciate your assistance."

Smith dragged Bronius away by the ankle then strolled in the opposite direction as Robot turned rolling away the way he had appeared.


	38. Taking his sweet time

_"Where are they going, mom?" Will asked._

 _"Some men need to drink and talk it out," Maureen replied watching the men leave the Jupiter 2 with tinge of worry in her eyes among grief and sympathy. "A tavern."_

 _The Jupiter 2 shrunk behind the men as they strolled through the lightly crowded street. Their hearts were heavy with guilt, bitterness, and self-blame among the main central wound that couldn't be seen but be felt. The kind of wound only human related beings could understand. Robot wheeled after them with his helm pressed low following after the men. Robot's memory tapes were weighted down by a force that was unbeknownst to him. It was a force that didn't have a name in robots but it had a name in the English vocabulary. It was sorrow._

 _The men walked into the doorway of a bar and Robot went the other way past the door. John summoned out what was left of their space station budget and placed several of the jewels on to the counter to last them for many drinks. With few words exchanged toward the tall grayed goateed bartender, drinks slid on to the table and the men caught them on to the handles then began to drink from it. The bartender whistled counting to himself how many jewels had been discarded on the table for him with his back to the reminiscing men._

 _"You know, it would be pretty classic of Smith to come running in on us," Don said. "Right when we are about ready to get drunk."_

 _"He was reliable on that regard," John laughed. "Ruining a happy moment."_

 _"And unhappy ones when he was forced to," Don said. "Coming out, through that door," he pointed toward the door across from them. "Turning out that he didn't really die but Bronius made it seem that way."_

 _"Remember that one time we thought he was gone forever?" John asked._

 _"Which one," Don said. "There are many instances."_

 _"The one where the Dragonians tried to kill his mind," John said. "How we all thought he wasn't going to come running for the Jupiter 2?"_

 _"Five long minutes," Don snickered. "For a moment there, I was about ready to believe he had decided to stay."_

 _"I still can't believe he is really gone," John said. "We don't have to wait for him. Can't wait for him. Shouldn't wait for him."_

 _"Yet. . ." Don said. "It feels like he is still around." he twirled his finger in the air. "He is taking his sweet. . ._ _ **sweet**_ _. . ." his voice began to crack. "_ sweet _slow time making his way to the Jupiter 2."_

 _Don took a sip from the cup then lowered it down to the table._

 _"How does it feel to be the only United States Space Corps Officer aboard, Major?" John asked._

 _Don looked on toward the professor with a raised brow._

 _"Yes," John said. "I like to hear it from you."_

 _Don's gaze lowered to the center of the glass._

 _"Back on Priplanus, I used to think it would be the greatest day of my life and the best day of this mission," Don said. "As of now. . . I don't feel so great. All in all it's the worst day of this mission. Nothing is ever going to be as great as it used to be. That's what I feel from here." he put the glass down then folded his arms on the table. "I don't feel so high and mighty as I thought I would."_

 _John put a hand on Don's shoulder._

 _"If he were still here," John said. "He would make you feel on a high and mighty throne."_

 _Don snickered with a shake of his head._

 _"You're right," Don said. "He would."_

 _From behind, a loud thud drew their attention on to a fallen man. The newcomer staggered up to his feet using a nearby chair then threw himself against the wall with a pant then winced and took his back off the wall starting to reach his hand out toward it but stopped mid way reaching it back to being in front of him._

 _A strange watch made his wrist glow silver with moving shadows radiating from around him then the darkness outlining his figure dissipated so that he blended in to the scenery. He lowered his head with a relief then began to try to slide off the wrist watch. They turned their attention off the newcomer back on to their glasses._

 _"Dad!" Will came toward the duo. "DAD! DAD! DAD!"_

 _"What is it, son?" John toward Will's direction._

 _"There is a officer searching for you," as soon as the door slammed behind Penny the tall man bolted past her knocking down several chairs and stampeded over several short people toward the narrow long hallway to the bathroom. "Claims you did something very wrong."_

 _Don took another sip from his glass._

 _"What?" John asked. "We just got here."_

 _"That's what I said," Penny said. "Doesn't make any sense."_

 _"I got a feeling that man has something to do with it," Don got off his seat then followed the path that the younger man had gone._

 _Don entered the men's room and saw the wound before his eyes. He saw a long fine blue nerve from the left side of his back that stood out as a sore thumb. He moved right across from the man then went toward the stall and unzipped as the man lowered the uniform then turned around toward the sink then quickly rolled one of the items and water jetted out. It was a strange wound to see in his time within space._

 _"Hey, something wrong?"_

 _The tall man shook his head with both hands on the sides of the sink._

 _"This is a wretched existence of hell and agony,"_

 _Don's eyes lowered toward the man's back curiously._

 _"So what's up with the back?"_

 _"Don't you touch it!" The taller man smacked Don's hand before it could reach to the back. "My back is_ delicate _."_

 _"I knew someone who used that excuse a lot," Don looked back, the flickers of the doctor's complaints ringing back to wiggle his way out of duties as black and white film, fondly, sadly, yet warmly._

 _The taller man shook his head, bitterly._

 _"My pain is real,"_

 _Don lowered his hand._

 _"Sorry if I insinuated otherwise,"_

 _The taller man's shoulders lowered._

 _"Oh how I could I have used the excuse," The man stared at the mirror. Don noticed that his eyes were haunted, gripped by grim, fear, desperation, and horror. All he had seen before. Worse of all: Helplessness for the disaster of a beast standing in his way. "Oh, the pain. . . the horrid_ pain _."_

 _"Where do you get colorful shirts like that?"_

 _Don changed the subject, hoping to lighten the mood, finding pity in his situation. He didn't know the story behind the scar but the look on the man's face easily said the entire story. That something deadly was the source of the wound and it was going to change him drastically. That was the face of someone who had seen and fought a monster even survived to tell the tale._

 _"I got it from a hangar. Madigan street, Madowski street. Right by the accessories station."_

 _Don looked at the man, skeptically, as that street sold necklaces._

 _"So that is what they are selling. Could use some new shirts."_

 _"You might just like them," The helpless man looked toward the shorter man with a shallow smile that weakened and faded as he began to shake his head. "They are comfortable."_

 _He turned off the water once taking his hands off the sink as Don cleaned his hands then opened the doorway and walked out the hallway letting the door softly close behind him once going through it. Don looked up toward the cieling with a sigh that weighted down his shoulders. That wasn't a man who might even have the slightest of clue behind John's unexpected and troubling situation._

 _"Right when you leave," Don said. "It is a sign of a darker time for us. Isn't it?" he lowered his gaze toward the sink then shook his head. "Why couldn't it have never happened by her hand in the first place!"_

 _Don punched into the glass._

 _"Damn!" Don flung his hand back. "Great." came out exasperated. "How am I going to pay for that?" he looked toward his bruised knuckles for a long moment._

 _Don turned around from the mirror, reluctantly, then made his way out of the bathroom going through his head of how to best repay the bartender. He was behind Smith when he looked up then spotted the older man approaching John, Penny, Will, and a officer then watched as the man punched him in the face causing the officer to stagger back if only for a brief moment._

 _Shocked, he watched the others flee out the front door from the commotion and the room fell into complete silence except for their exchange shared between the men with a missed punch. The young man smacked the officer with a chair then dusted his hands off, checked for a pulse, then on a floating touch screen from the wrist watch. Over the groaning of the officer, he bolted toward the back door and flung it open to reveal Robot in the dumps hunched over weeping into a white and blue handkerchief._

 _"You bubble-headed booby!" A familiar insult, familiar brash of anger, familiar tone of voice directed toward the Robot. "You said you would step aside for them!"_

 _It was a long moment before the Robot responded then his grill glowed._

 _"Doctor. . . Doctor Smith?" Robot's head bobbed up with the shock in his mechanical voice. "This does not compute." his head whirred. "This does not compute."_

 _Smith bolted on past Robot running on through the wide dumps leaving behind the at-first dumbstruck major behind then the officer got up to his feet._

 _"Where did he go?" Eglardo asked._

 _All hands except from Don pointed toward the door then the officer went out the main door running after the Smith-alike as a smile replaced the shock._

* * *

Don walked into the opening of a cave. He looked from side to side as he stepped further in the dark for the familiar tall figure. The familiar dark blue eyes that stood out among the dark. The one that he had become accustomed to seeing instead of the familiar brighter ones that showed fear, disgruntled, contempt, hysterics, life, happiness, resentment, anger, and far more complex feelings that his face went along with.

"Smith?" Don searched from side to side. "Smith?"

"Walk further into the night, let the lantern of light be your guide, but don't allow the light, don't allow it to become consumed by the dark in its fight to remain," Smith said. "A bit of fine poetry that speaks more fitting to this situation."

"Without a flashlight. . ." Don said.

"Further," Smith said.

"That's not nice of you," Don said. "Get me a flashlight!"

"I did not arrange for her to be here to be killed by your rage, Major," Smith said.

"I would kill her when I see her," Don cracked her knuckles. "I change my mind." he walked on past the spider in the pitch black. "Let me beat her to a pulp!"

Smith's eyes widened then maser beamed over toward his side.

"Spare me your complaints and come into the dark before it becomes you," Smith stopped Don with a firm hand on his shoulder. "You are more appealing being a creature of the light. That is who you are."

"Okay, alright!" Don put his hands on his hips glaring into the dark once the man had let go of shoulder and retreated into the darkness. "Stop talking like a vampire and be straight with me."

"Not if you stop breathing," Smith chuckled in the black.

"Hey!" Don's attention snapped toward the direction that Smith had to be.

"Frankly, my dear Major," Smith shook his head in disappointment. "You have forgotten who you're talking to."

"It is relatively easy to do," Don said. "How close do I need to be for the mind bridge?"

"Close," Smith said. "Walk forward, please. I will tell you when to stop."

"Alright. . . ." Don said.

"Before we do this," Smith said. "You commented about the lack of mental combat."

"You're going to teach me?" Don asked, baffled, pausing in his tracks searching in the dark for Smith with a squint.

"No. Worse." Don heard Smith's laughter be carried in the cavern. "I will link you with a creature similar to a human but that is it. It's a must-to-learn course back on Earth."

"Course it is. . . So that is the person who has been raiding the hydroponic garden!" Don said. "I have been thinking it was you."

"Thoroughly amusing! She is in the barbarian age in terms of development and quite malnourished at the moment," Smith continued. "She is dreaming and willing to fight any who dares enters her paradise."

Don stopped in his tracks.

"Smith, don'-"

Don's surroundings changed from a pitch black cavern into a lush paradise of greenery full of tall trees, rocks coated in vines, and lush blueberry patches decorating the area. He stopped along a river watching large fish soar on by before his eyes with their colorful characteristics. A part of him wondered what the fish was from, Smith, or his destined fight.

He wagered his bet on the alien native. It had to be. Color radiated off the gracefully moving small creature. The fish was so lifelike, so consistent, so familiar from the one that he had seen in the water during one of his own hunting trips with John to restock on the meat. Not often did they have to restock on the meat after the older Smith had fallen quite suddenly. The time frame from after Smith's death and his sudden return was measurable in how long they had piles of meat and fruit to their disposal.

They hadn't needed to restock in a long time. Every time he did look at it, the meat didn't go away any the faster. It had briefly gone down its original levels when the younger Smith stayed with them but after replenishing their meat supply, it was back to its previous level. Don shook the thought off with a shake of his head then wandered down the path sensing the other was somewhere off in the forest. The sad feeling was replaced by a unique feeling.

He felt weightless strolling through the area. However when Don stopped and gazed at himself, all he could see was his large hands and his green matching suit. He viewed himself as a human and therefore acted like one. The major momentarily wondered to himself what the doctor viewed himself. With little thought the image that had been drawn and the doctor's comments about the alien spider, he could fill in the rest quite easily.

"You can _NOT_!"

Don turned in the source of the shout that belonged to the younger doctor's voice seething rage.

The doctor was no where to be seen not even in the shadows could Don make him out.

Don resumed his way into the path to the forest until he came to a tall clearing.

He spotted a dark figure along the treeline picking out colorful berries off the branches. The humanoid figure turned in his direction and locked eyes with him. She had thin arms with long braided hair set on her left shoulder and her body was decorated in colorful paint. Barbarian? She looked nothing like a barbarian. A culture that was full thriving and had exiled one of its own into the wilderness.

The figure was about his height from afar but as she got close and closer toward him, it became quite apparent that she was four foot at the size of a child. Her figure and facial features indicated that her age was that of his age. She dropped the basket to the ground and picked up a spear then charged toward Don.

She started to charge forward but fell down to her feet. With effort, she managed to adapt and began Don waited for the last possible moment then stepped aside, took the spear, and flung his fist out knocking her aside. She had difficulty getting up to her feet then with a flail of her leg this caused the major to fall down to his side.

The native leaped up to her feet with her fists swinging back and forth. He got up to his feet then shot a punch which missed her head by a hair and she shot him down to the ground followed by a swing that knocked his legs down.

The native reached out.

"That is enough,"

The brightness was replaced by the pitch black and Don was still standing to his feet.

"You helped me stand, didn't you?" Don asked.

"No. That was all you. You should have seen yourself becoming acquainted to your legs," Smith cackled. "It was _hysterical_."

"I am unskilled in mental combat!" Don pointed out. "You know that! I told you."

"You are skilled in fighting people physically. This person was skilled in hunting and foraging. Her mind, however, unexpectedly showed some signs of having to have engaged in ritual combat." Smith replied. "I thought she hadn't the experience."

"Wrong beta run," Don said.

"I admit," Smith held his hands up in resignation. "it was awful."

"At least, I got a decent black eye from a worthwhile fight," Don pointed toward his bruised eye with a smirk. "With help."

"Your mind moved as if it were a person rather than a animal," Smith said. "You could have been a bull, a rhino, a elephant, a bear, a goose, a swan, but the most damaging creature of all you decided to be was yourself."

"So she was a test run to see what I would decide to appear as," Don lowered his hand.

"Exactly," Smith said.

"How did you find her?" Don asked.

"She was in a area where bats tend to nest in while I was hunting for a creature that would be a excellent stand in for your primary target before bringing you to her," Smith said. "I will remove her to a section of the cavern that has more desirable aims of target such as. . . you wouldn't want to know what else lurks here."

"You have made friends with several of them," Don assumed.

"Who needs friends when you have allies and knowledge of the territorial?" Smith asked.

"People who need help to wage wars on planets or above them." Don said. "Speaking of which, since this isn't going to happen for you, I have to tell you something and its really important that you hear it,"

"Go on,"

Don started talking. He started from the beginning then worked his way down as Smith eyed at him skeptically with disbelief that decorated his facial features then a baffled expression replaced it. His baffled expression replaced by uncertainty, horror, and shock. He turned away from the major as Don continued the story. Then the major concluded with a sigh.

"And that's it. . ."

Smith sighed, almost at a loss, not knowing what to say.

"I. . . " Smith started. "That is not my destiny, Major. Never was. Never will be. My destiny isn't noble. I wish it was. How I wish it was . . ."

"That's what I thought but experience tells me you can make your destiny. We all can," Don said. "It is only set in stone if we don't try to make our lives better."

Don traveled through the dark in the silence that Smith's absent reply left, his eyes struggling to adjust in the pitch black, only making out shapes peeking out of the ground and the cieling above his head. He heard the sound of water drops landing to the ground. A voice distantly came behind him so he stopped in the dark. The voice came close and closer to him until he recognized the source of it. It must have been what he had been asked to do: to stop when instructed.

"Major, what was the place you fought her in?" Smith asked.

"In a desert," A lie. A pure fabricated lie. It was in the Jupiter 2. That was their last face to face confrontation.

"What weapons did you fight with?"

"None,"

"No boulders?"

"There were boulders, some bare trees, some dead grass, and hills. We fought at the bottom of the hill,"

"Ah,"

"Are you designing the meet up?" Don raised a brow while facing the direction of Smith's voice.

"Completed," Smith said. "Close your eyes and inhale. I won't be there when you find yourself there. I will be outside monitoring your mental well being including hers."

Don did as instructed then closed his eyes.

* * *

As he exhaled, the darkness melted away replaced by the familiar scenery. Bronius was seated on a boulder looking around quite lost for answers. The outfit that she had liked to be on had been stripped from her flesh only leaving her in a dark gray tank top with four bands and long dark pants with a purple stripe on each side. Bronius smiled with a tilt of her head and her shiny white teeth glistened in the sun.

"So we meet again," Bronius said.

Don stepped forward.

"I have been waiting a long. . . long. . long time to say this,"

Bronius snorted.

"I got a lot of people who are furious with me because of your interference," Bronius got up from the rock then fell to her feet. "He wouldn't be dead if it weren't for that!"

Don yanked her up to her feet.

"Thanks to you, I have been through more pain then I can care to share. It's been a very long time since we crossed paths with you," he knocked her aside so hard that she hit the rock. "Since the day. . . Since the day . . . Since that day you vanished, so did he, so did everything we know about ourselves. Everything we thought we knew," he cracked his knuckles looking down upon the woman. "You did more damage than Smith could do in a day in the first year lost with us. It took you . . what . . ." His voice grew shaky. "a week?"

Don delivered a sharp kick into her abdomen.

"One lousy week of pain!"

Don sent out another kick against Bronius's figure.

"Of entertainment, of sheer will, of heartlessness?"

The young woman groaned turning on to her side.

"We thought we had it hard," Don emphasized. "Until he came in."

He kicked at the back of her head.

"I thought I had a second chance but instead it wasn't that!" He delivered several blows to her back then walked around her. "I can't exactly make amends for someone who is too busy with something real and life changing that we can ALL see is impacting him. We can't help him. We can't stop it! It's the second cruel kind of agony."

He delivered several kicks against her legs.

"Agony I didn't think was POSSIBLE!"

With one single sweep, he kicked into her chest.

"What you did. WHAT YOU DID!" He forced her up to her feet then sucker punched her back. "Was unspeakable to him and to us!"

Surprisingly, unlike how his physical body got tired of exerting itself, he didn't feel any of that. His fury got the best of him without any physical restraints beating her up until she were a pulp and surrounded by her own blood. Finally, all that anger toward her had been released. All the feelings that she had left behind were dropped back on her. With that released, his own restraint came over him as he pitied her.

Don loomed over the figure covered in dirt and laid on her side coughing out her own blood. Which wasn't blood. It wasn't her blood. It couldn't be her blood. Blood was the physical part of having a body but in this case she wasn't using. The blood represented some mental part of her.

The damaged parts of her neurons were spilling on the golden ground becoming a pitch black stain that spread to the rest of her slowly darkening blood.

* * *

His world returned to the void of the cavern feeling a hand lightly pressed on his back and his legs were moving in the direction that he was being guided to.

"Feel better, my dear Major?"

"Just what I needed,"

"No harm no foul,"

"She will recover,"

"Yes, but I can promise you that you will never see her cross your paths,"

"That is what I like to hear,"

"And. . ."

"Yes?"

"Do you feel back to yourself?"

"I do," Don said. "I do, really. You can relax. I am fully over her."

"Good. . . good," Smith pat the middle of his fingers on the major's shoulder. "Resume walking in the dark. I will handle the situation from here."

"What are you going to do with her?" Don asked.

Smith shifted from Don's direction toward the abyss.

"Put her somewhere that she can heal in safety," Smith said, softly.

"Smith. . ." Don started. "Don't. . ."

"Don't what?" Smith blinked staring down at the shorter man.

"Let her heal in peace," Don said.

"She won't heal in peace," Smith reassured. "Her healing will be as undesirable and inconvenient as her presence was to your assignment."

"And where is the native? Let me help her," Don requested. "I know a part of this rock that has some vegetation and plenty of animals to hunt."

"She has the strength to catch small prey for the time being,"" Smith said. "And she would be quickly over powered by the larger ones. With time, we can work together and lead her to her real paradise. More kind than the one she lived in."

"Is she the lone wolf kind of person?" Don asked.

"I don't know," Smith replied, honestly. "However, the professor may not willing to let you become part of her people's mythological gods."

Don laughed, his hands on his hips, then rubbed his forehead rolling his head back and forth in amusement.

"Just how religious is she?" Don asked.

"She was on a meditation mat made of leaves and had candles around her when I found her," Smith replied.

"And where is she now?" Don asked.

"I didn't move her," Smith said.

"So," Don said. "Can you translate thoughts? So I can apologize? Explain to her?"

"No," Smith said. "She speaks a entirely different language."

"Spanish? Cherokee? Portuguese? Islamic? French? Latin?" Don jetted out.

"She speaks some weird combination of French, English, and Spanish. Don't ask me how it's possible but it is a real headache that you don't want to be part in. Let her view that dream as a nightmare, shall we?"

"I can go with that," Don said. "And thank you."

"My pleasure, you may tell the professor of Bronius's fate if you like," Smith said.

"That I will," Don smiled at the thought of telling John. "We have both wanted her to pay for what she did."

Don made his way out of the cavern as Smith turned to face the bruised, beaten, and bloodied shell that belonged to Bronius. Her figure was breathing, her eyes were closed, and little of her body was clean as it had been before under the dark. Smith knelt down then picked her figure up within his four arms then traveled toward down the cavern into the pitch black.

Smith came out the other entrance then scanned the scenery, his illusion lowered, under the somewhat darkening sky. He looked both ways then came over toward his improvised campsite quite slowly lacking the speed that he once had in his earlier uses. He placed the woman with care on to the bed then began to fall himself but he used the edge as he support. He grit his teeth with his head lowered toward the ground.

Smith yanked forth a wooden chair that had been personalized to his very needs and sat into it taking a rest.

His mind was becoming a blank slate, little thoughts to wander over, his limbs refusing to move as though his mind knew it wasn't capable of moving this way.

The plan had to work, quickly, just as he had anticipated and became convinced of from his last conversation with Vikari.

If it were capable of healing and changing a body then it could do the change within four hours.

Except some parts of the body can't be that healed even by advanced technology.

The perfect patsy.

* * *

Hours passed after the event that had transpired. John had been told at great length regarding Smith's gift and Bronius. The thought of Bronius being left alone with someone in the dark and willing to complete the dirty work with no ones hands on it, including his daughters and his friend, brought certain relief upon him. If she were around the doctor in her weakest moment then it had to be the last sighting of her anyone that anyone would have seen. And it truly was. Whatever intentions Smith had for the crosser, they would never know of it. Bronius was the only person in the galaxy who made John wish she had met a cruel end.

Don and Judy were on a walk under the darkening sky. Their hands were interlocked together enjoying the stroll side by side along a lake in a moment of happiness. The kind of walk that a couple would have silently together would have to themselves on a romantic evening. The couple stopped in their tracks watching swans flying off together from the lake leaving behind puddles of water that feel as the flew off as a wave that became only rain water once being dragged away from the source higher and further enough. The swans had long furry legs but what truly stood out was the long tail that flew behind them.

"What is that music?" Judy said.

"Insects," Don suggested.

"Crickets. . ." Judy said. "No," She looked up with a lift of her brow. "it sounds more instrumental. More human sounding. Muffled, distant, but enjoyable."

"Could be," Don scanned the horizon. The flutes, the drums, and the humming all sounded man made. He knew deep down inside that it wasn't insects but of the civilization that the alien native had been expelled from. "Or it could be some relics from the civilization of before still playing."

"You were gone for a few hours, Don. . ." Judy said. "where did you go this afternoon?"

"I took care of Bronius," Jud tilted her head taken by surprise then covered her mouth as it became clear. "She won't hurt anyone us like she did with us."

"That was the most painful week I have been part of," Judy said, bitterly, sliding her hands down her chin turning her gaze downwards.

"There won't be any more painful weeks ahead of this mission," Don said. "Not on my watch."

Judy turned toward Don, pausing in her tracks, taking his hands.

"Speaking of which," Judy started. "I feel _me_ , again."

"Really?" Don asked.

Judy nodded.

"Really." Judy said.

Judy and Don shared a warm hug that was oversaw by Smith hiding among a tall outcrop of boulders peeking out between them. He watched them walk away hand in hand looking toward each other as the lovely music swelled. Smith tapped on a device beside him and the soft low music flowing beside him came to a stop.

"Sweet young love. . ." Smith smiled to himself.

He watched their distant figures become smaller to his eyes then lowered his gaze off their small figures down toward the device that then vanished before his eyes.


	39. Yourself

Vikki was tapping her foot looking on back and forth from the station anticipating the arrival of the recent ride. She stroked the side of the entrance point's wall looking up with a fond smile. Their walls were their skin, their internal structures were their bones, their wires were their nerves, and their heart was the main power generator set below them. Their hearts turned into power generators, the change was painless but tiresome, and eventually their once lively and active minds dulled down to a point that they stopped appearing all together and fell asleep. It only applied to the rides that were not buildings. Those were the ones that were truly alive.

Vikari looked over in the direction that the man was supposed to be appearing. His deadline was approaching rapidly and silently. A part of her had sewn in seeds of doubt regarding his word. There were little signs of other worldly life that decorated the planet being that of Earthling. Being that could be easily manipulated and turned into a amusement ride to the liking of the carnival. The sound of a throat being cleared caused her to jump out of fright turning toward the man.

"It's just you,"

"What ride do you represent?"

"I represent the bouncy rides," Vikari said.

There was silence from Smith.

"It suits you," Smith said, quietly.

"You came up empty?" Vikari said.

"Not at all," Smith scowled. "Have some faith."

"Then where is your replacement?" Vikari said. "I fail to see."

"Direct me to the new ride and I shall deliver," Smith said.

"It's too dark, I can't see you," Vikari said.

"You shall, soon," Smith promised. "Soon as we deliver the product."

"This way," Vikari directed him into the carnival. "I take it that retrieving one of the Robinsons wasn't easy."

"No," Smith said. "It was absurdly easy. Knocking one of them out, easier, getting out with them, extremely easy, leading them to what they think is good is laughably easy."

"I can tell," Vikari said. "How do you plan to tell them about the sacrifice?"

"Never," Smith said. "Not if I can help it."

"Are we being followed?" Vikari asked, turning around, facing the man cloaked by the darkness as she walked backwards.

"Your conscience is following you," Smith said. "It's a shame you don't have one and I do."

"I do too!" Vikari turned around. "Mine is just different from yours."

"That is what all the criminals say," Smith grumbled.

They had a long walk until arriving to the arm of the carnival that had a empty plot of land.

"Can I see the new ride?"

"Not. Yet. Step aside."

Vikari stepped aside allowing the man passage in the dark into the center of the clearing. She moved toward one of the light consoles then began to press and switch each button up that highlighted a section of the facility one by one. She found no one had been following them in as her sensors indicated that she and Smith were the only ones there. The life inside each of the rides gave the watchful feeling. It had to be them staring at her in judgement for what she had done. She turned away from the sea of light toward the new plot of land to see Bronius seated in the chair.

"No!" Vikari screamed. "Zachary! No!"

Smith trudged away from the resting woman then looked up with a tired smile.

"Learn from this."

In a cloud of thick gray smoke, her figure vanished, only to be replaced by a tall purple tower with a ring covered in seats set at the circular half below it and it was propped up by four pink support beams. Vikari walked forward, horrified, falling down to her knees. Smith walked on past her using the rail of the fence. He moved silently abandoning the silenced woman to a fate that had awaited for Bronius for a very long time. Silence carried through the facility as the two employee's carried a heart broken Vikari away from the scene. Smith arrived to his amusement ride then began to feel the tingles of his joints coming to life. He trudged further then sunk into the heart of the machine.

Within a minute, the machine vanished and Smith was on hunched over the ground in a dark puddle highlighted by paint that was ready to chip away with a flick of a hand. He had some difficulty getting back up to his feet and whimpered visibly shaking. He crashed against the fence then leaned against it welcoming in the feeling of pain. A bare necessity, a bare reminder, a bare piece of what he used to be reminding that he was alive.

Smith sunk to the corner of the plot of land and happily cried looking down at his changed hands then wrapped his arms around his shoulders feeling his skin once more. After a quiet moment to himself, the happy crying ceased. He raised his illusion over his form. He walked without a trudge out of the arena but with some gratitude that he was alive as himself for the time being.


	40. clouds make the field go dark

_Heartbreak strikes the Robinsons, terror sweeps through, and Smith's back has gotten worse. And the demon that Smith had seen so long ago in the flesh, face to face, is coming back._

* * *

"Just the two of us," Don said. "For the rest of today and tomorrow."

Judy folded the blanket on the table.

"Spit it out, Don,"

"Your family is out rock climbing, Robot and Smith is with them, and it's just the two of us," Don said, taking out a black circular disk from behind his back. "Look what I found."

"Music," Judy said, holding the disk then looked up toward him as she tilted it up facing up her direction. "Where did you get it?"

"I did some things and made some friends with a few visitors," Don said. "The new record player wasn't easy to come by but I got it."

Don picked up a large machine that was thicker than a pizza box then placed it onto the table beside the blanket.

"Don, that is sweet of you." Judy said, turning her attention on to Don. "You shouldn't have."

"It is the right thing to do for someone I love," Don said, unzipping his side pant pocket. Don knelt down taking a small box from his pant pocket. "Speaking of love. . ." He zipped it back up. "Judy Robinson, will you make me the happiest man in the galaxy by being my wife when we get to Alpha Centauri?"

Judy grew a smile on her face then knelt down to him.

"It's about time you asked," Judy said, slipping the ring out of the box. She admired the small ring with a gem on the center. "Thought I was going to be one to ask you." She slipped out a box from her waist belt, opened it up, then revealed a ring earning a chuckle from Don. "Will you do the honors of making me the happiest woman in the galaxy having a husband on the new world?"

"I would," Don said, taking the ring from the box and slipping it on to his finger. "Everyone pitched in to get this."

"No wonder father said that he was broke after giving me his silver," Judy said. "When did you get it?"

"The day before Bronius entered our lives," Don said. "I was going to give it to you the day after." he shook his head. "But after what happened to Smith . . . I decided to wait a little bit longer."

"Wait no more," Judy said, lacing her arms on his shoulders then clasped on to her hands from behind his head. "I am ready."

Judy placed a hand on the side of his face and planted a kiss on his lips that was returned by Don while squeezing her shoulders.

* * *

It was a matter of hours climbing the tallest mountain on the planet that the Robinsons called their temporary home with a name that featured numbers and letters. A name that Smith hadn't bothered to learn. It was a ordinary planet that reminded Smith of those that he had the luxury of seeing on national geographic channel and on the magazines.

The mountain was tall, gray, and formidable. The group were properly equipped for the trek up the mountain wearing their colorful jackets lined in fur when it came to the hoods. Smith's feet were aching during the long but worthwhile trek. His feet felt as though enclosed in a too tight space and needed breathing room. He had breathing room for his toes in the boots. He knew that.

Smith's fingers were clasping on to the rock sticking out from the wall. He lowered his head briefly closing his eyes pressing his forehead against the rocky terrain digging his fingers into the surface. His back was aching more than ever as though it were a spring that needed to be unclogged then spread out in its entirety clearing away the material lining the metal. He was extremely close to becoming his counterpart. He lifted his attention up toward the Robinsons then looked down contemplating his next moves. The best place to decide on something as important as this needed to be made on ground which mean detaching from the Robinson line.

He unclipped himself from the group, wincing, in pain. The agony of becoming what he hated was more irritating, furious, and tear inducing was becoming unbearable in these conditions climbing up the mountain so far from ground level. If it had been extremely foggy, perhaps, just perhaps Smith would have gone without his illusion and appeared as himself. The way that he really was. All the Robinsons had seen through the light fog was a humanoid in climbing gear determinedly climbing up the mountain after them.

Not that his lower region had returned to its previous form prior to being sculpted forcibly by the best alien surgeons in the quadrant. All they had seen of him was of a human. He had reverted back to his old cloak that had been well kept and repaired since donning once more a few days ago. Smith's pause was noticeable with the lack of whimpers, complaints, grunting, from the Robinson's current position.

Will looked down from the back end but ahead of Smith by several feet.

"Are you okay, Doctor Smith?" Will called.

"I feel like shit," Smith muttered to himself then looked up toward the boy. "My back is horrible!" he waved a free hand after the boy. "I afraid that I have to retire on this expedition."

"You have been looking forward to do this all week!" Will exclaimed.

"It's a shame but that's life," Smith said. Each wave of his hand stung, badly, in such a way that it paid a full price of deceiving the Robinsons regarding his appearance. "Go on, I will meet you at the Jupiter 2 with Robot and hear how the climb went."

"Want me to come with you?" Will offered.

"The Robot is all the company I will need with this delicate back," Smith said.

"See you soon!" Wills said, then continued his climb up.

It was a relief watching the boy continued the climb up the mountain following after the other members of his family. The doctor resumed the descent down the mountain, grinding his teeth, swearing a mile a minute to himself in a low voice. The more that he swore, the more that his back didn't hurt as much and felt better about the pain. _I should start doing this often when they are around,_ Smith thought, _I wonder why I haven't been doing it in the first place._ Smith's two fingers got caught and the pain was searing from the bone.

Smith closed his eyes, then slowly looked toward the direction that his hand had been caught on, his eyes slowly growing big at the sharp rock that his inadvertently slammed on through. He looked up keeping his mouth shut searching for a sign of the Robinsons. The dense fog from above made it hard to see if they were further away from him. For precaution, Smith was silent for ten minutes bracing on to the pain vibrating his figure. They had to have vanished far from his sight up the mountain by ten minutes.

"Oooohhh **ssssshiiit**!"

A immediate return to the Jupiter 2 was very necessary. He lowered his head, silently, swearing. Carefully with precision, Smith yanked his hand of the disaster and nearly fell off the cliff. His non-injured hand grasped on to a rock with a short yelp. He flung himself over on to the floor across landing with a thud on his back. A short sharp pain came from his back that ached as if it were on fire in such way that he flipped on to his chest.

Smith panted then lifted himself up wincing and moved over toward the wall placing his shoulder against the rock.

"Ow," Smith whined.

Smith cradled his hand walking down the path carved in to the mountain making his descent down.

Looking on, Smith could see much of the continent's greenery and the barren areas that stood out more than the green. He can see the Jupiter 2 glinting from the distance. The bleeding stopped during the descent down toward the surface. He stopped in his tracks looking up toward a unique shaped spacecraft shaped similar to a tad pole that had a tail with glowing sides. It was a strange sight. It's hull was shiny and bright enough to draw attention. So far but it seemed so close even visible to his eyes.

Smith stood there watching the spacecraft lower toward the surface down some distance ahead of the mountain several hundred miles from the Jupiter 2 but close enough to the mountain that he could swing by and introduce himself.

His stomach squeezed at the decision and his intestines didn't feel so great. He knelt down to his knees coming toward the edge and puked. Smith turned away wiping of lunch from the corner of his mouth then got up toward his feet resuming the trek down the mountain. However, Smith was sprinting down the path.

* * *

"This is a military exercise," Nipoz turned toward the officers. "Simple and clear. I am in placement of Tsew Nod who is unable to be here as the commanding officer has switched his assignment."

Nipoz linked his hands behind his back glaring at the crowd of freshly graduated officers.

"Now, anyone who interferes will be taken back to the ship, officer or a native," Nipoz walked through the gap coming to the back end of the shuttle pod. "But if it turns out we find someone who is squatting on this planet without a permit then what do we do?"

"We take them in, sir," replied a young woman.

"Your studies have proved to be done well," Nipoz said. "And well rehearsed."

"Yes, sir," the officer nodded.

"Now, we are performing the scanning for enemy combatants," Nipoz said. "I will scan each and every one of you before we leave."

Nipoz pressed a button on the side of the doorway then directed the officers to exit. A figure lurked from the corner of the ship peering in as Nipoz took out a scanner from a thick pocket locket beside the knee. The figure darted out of the line of sight. All eight of the officers departed the pod turning on their laser rifles in a single file line.

Boulders were decorating the area that stood up up over five feet to ten feet tall acting as walls. A familiar sight for Nipoz on a Class M planet such as this. It was the most ideal place to perform survival training even crash land drills. He placed his hands on his hips scanning the area then gave the gesture.

The freshly graduated squad and Nipoz left the base. The drill went smoothly as planned and done many times under his watchful eye at different quadrants designated for the drill. The drill went over for around two hours. Territory that had been marked centuries ago as 'training practice' in standard.

Upon returning to the site, Nipoz held up a fist then they spread out hiding among the ruins. Smith descended from the spacecraft wrapping his hands in gauze. He was a cloaked figure grumbling out of the interior of the shuttle. Smoke drifted out of the inside of the shuttle. Nipoz looked down toward the arm band console indicating which system was damage. Fortunately it was only the self-defense systems that had blown out.

"Shitty stupid hellish hand," Smith said. "To think you are my number one buddy."

Smith shook his head then made his way from the craft following the path that he had came.

"Hands up," Nipoz stepped in the man's way from a hidden cavern. "Hands in the air, foul Earth man."

"And that's why," Smith lowered his head, exasperated, raising his hands up.

"Where is your troop?" Nipoz asked as the other members of the officers surrounded Smith.

"Troop?" Smith raised his brows. "You mean a family unit?"

Nipoz poked his rifle against Smith's chest.

"Ah huh," Nipoz said.

Smith lowered the laser pistol's tip away from his chest.

"Might I warn you about threatening someone you don't know-"

Smith was hit at the side of the temple then sent falling to his side and his hood fell back.

"Where is your troop?"

Smith looked up toward Nipoz from where he lay.

"I don't have a troop," Smith replied. "A apology would suffice."

The laser pistol drew closer toward his face as Smith noticed the other members of the group stepped back with widened eyes.

"When there is one of your kind, there is typically more of you," Nipoz acknowledged.

Smith placed a hand on his forehead applying pressure to the wound.

"I am a single focused person," he glared toward Nipoz. "Believe me." Nipoz stepped back lowering the laser pistol. "I am the only one."

"Your blood," Nipoz said.

"Yes?" Smith said.

"It is blue," The other officers stepped back. "Earth men have red blood."

Smith looked toward his hand then back up toward Nipoz.

"A unfortunate side effect of my illness. Bitten by a nasty space spider," Smith got up to his feet using the rock as his support. "Hit my head one more time." Smith glared down Nipoz. "Officer." was added in a intimidating tone as he stepped even closer.

"You are not a Earth man!" Nipoz said. "You're a freak of nature!"

Smith, at first, grimaced, but his eyes grew big.

"Freeeaak of nature? NNNNAATUREE?" Smith bellowed. "NATURE?"

The group stepped back as he stepped forward.

"Nature had nothing to do with the insect being made!" Smith raved. "Absolutely nothing! It was made for warfare! Conquering! Biowarfare! It was made by humanoids such as you and I determined on winning and coming out victoriously!" He pointed back and forth between them. "Instead, they designed their demise and got eaten alive over it! ALLLIIVE! Unarmed! Alone! Scared! The horror! The hoorror! Gentlemen, ladies, entities. All lifeforms in the universe were fortunate that the Proteus was destroyed! Deeessssttttttrrrrrooooyed in a powerful crash!"

The group firmly stopped walking back to their craft as the man walked away.

"I am evil. I am a monster." Smith asserted turning toward them. "Not a freak of nature. I was made by people like myself. They cheated to get rich. So did I."

Smith looked away, thinking it over, linking his hands behind his back.

"I am still changing,"

Smith walked around the large group until coming toward another path with their space weapons aimed at him.

"But . . ." Smith turned toward the group. "it is so painful." he shook his head with a tsk with a lowered gaze. "The agony. . . . The agony."

"They kicked you out," Nipoz said.

Nipoz stepped back with a trembling hand as Smith raised his head up with his attention fully focused on Nipoz.

"I left on my free will to spare those who were once a victim of my ailment,"

Smith walked closer toward Nipoz. The group were firmly planted where they stood keeping their aim on him. Smith unlinked his hands placing them into his lap as a innocent smile formed on his face and his hands loudly clapped together. The loud clap made the entire group jump back. His smile turned into a horrifying grin revealing the peeling away portions of his cheek revealing strange bone structure standing out.

"So I will ask you this. . . Would you like to live as yourself or die as a monster?"

From behind Nipoz appeared Will.

"Doctor Smith!" Will called. "Don't!"

Nipoz grinned, turning toward Smith, perfectly calm and composed contrasting the horrified man.

"Want the child to see what you really are?" Nipoz asked. "Alright then, bag them."

"Calmly stand still or risk being killed!"

Smith turned around from Nipoz then began to make a run for it as firing started to come from the officers and Robot slid out of his hiding place.

"DESTROY!"

Nipoz's attention shifted from Smith toward the sudden pop up of Robot striking down several of the officers. Smith bolted past Nipoz then grabbed Will by the back of the shirt sprinting out of the area. Smith was running faster than he normally did with a racing heart. The pain from his back was thrown into the background noise. Smith's fingers dug through the back of the purple uniform but not deep enough to pierce the skin. Will was facing the direction that Smith was running from.

"They are getting closer, Doctor Smith!" Will shouted.

Smith fell to his feet then pressed his hand against his hip letting go of the boy's shirt.

"My hip!" Smith yelped.

It felt funny. In fact, both of his legs were feeling funny.

"This isn't the time to stop and face these people," Will said. "You really angered them!"

"I am painfully aware," Smith grit his teeth using the wall as his support to continue running watching the young boy run on ahead of him. "A small mistake compared to this one."

He looked over his shoulder then skid to a stop close by a small cavern that had a thicket of tree branches and bushes somewhat blocking the inside while unsettling a layer of sand. His hip sockets squeezing against his hip bones quite strangely. He felt along his hip socket feeling more room open up alongside the leg. Not only did he lost his genitalia become lost, his bones were drastically changing in shape.

He raised his head up toward the direction of the vanished pre-teen, horrified, distraught, pained, and quite helpless.

 _Oh no. Not now. Please not now._

"Come on!" Will reappeared from behind the wall.

Smith lifted himself up using a rounded piece of rock of the wall.

"Coming!" Smith replied charging after the boy. A sharp pain erupted from his hips sending him collapsing against the rocky terrain once more. He landed to his side on the dirt pressing his hand against the hip.

"You have to get up," Will said, taking Smith's hand. "We got to hide."

A light bulb went off in his head then he looked up toward the young boy.

"No," Smith shook his head. "You do!"

Smith grabbed a handful of Will's shirt then tossed him in into the tunnel.

Will hit his head on the floor then rolled over landing into the cave. Smith sped from the scene with his legs giving out abruptly in a gap between each sprint. Feeling as though they were feeling loose and changing. Smith can hear the laser fire grow distant but remain just as close from behind.

He was running on fear toward the Jupiter 2. The only thoughts on his mind were: _get to safety, get to safety, get to safety, this isn't safe_. Smith was walking quickly using the rock as his guide continuing toward the Jupiter 2. With enough motivation, a injured person would be using all the strength they had to make it to safety. His legs felt ready to give out at any moment. More so in the next coming moments. He was too far away from the Jupiter 2 to warn Don and Judy about the visitors. He flung himself into a hole after taking a turn then fell through a shaft landing to the floor with a thud landing on his back.

He flipped over on to his chest and crawled out of the light into the darkness. He pressed his back against the wall then closed his eyes experiencing a renewed wave painful flare from his arms. Smith wanted to scream until it stopped. He wanted to split them open with a hacksaw and be done with it. His hands squeezed on to the rocky barrier from beside him. Suddenly, he couldn't feel two of his fingers. He opened his eyes feeling hot searing tears coming down his cheeks including the bony structures along his cheeks then looked down toward his hand. He had lead them to Don and Judy. He had lead them to the Jupiter 2 by simply coming to the shuttle craft. His fingers were numb even as far felt disconnected to his hand.

Smith looked down toward his hand then raised it up. His three fingers moved but the last two would not budge. He stared at the unmoving surreal reality before him. Just lumps of flesh that didn't quite belong there anymore. A single jolt of pain that was loud and clear erupted from both of his feet. Instead of screaming for everyone to hear, there was a inward scream that rung so loudly that a telepath with their barriers lowered could hear and respond to. Smith passed out on the floor.

* * *

A bad feeling settled in Maureen's gut as she paused in her tracks then exchanged a glance with the professor. It was the same feeling that she had become accustomed with during their long travel in space. A feeling that haunted her in the last adventure with their Smith. Everything felt wrong not even when they were doing the 'right thing' when the wrongness was not in the gut but i the mind and air. She couldn't pin point what this mystical 'wrongness' feeling came from but it came from somewhere.

The professor looked down toward her in a way that could be best described as empathetic 'No'. The more that John looked at the empty space beside Penny the more that he felt something wasn't right and the more that it didn't feel right the more that he trusted his gut. The change in their schedule was swift and clear what had to be done next.

"Penny, we're going down," John said.

"Yes, daddy," Penny said.

"Do you think they are okay?" Maureen asked.

"They have to be," John said. "Whatever trouble Smith has gotten into with Will, it must be less worse than his little infection."

"Little," Maureen laughed. "Come on, Penny. We're going this way."

Even as John hoped that he was right, he sensed that the trouble was worse.

* * *

Just as it always was, the darkness was a soothing reprieve from the constant agony riveting his entire being. It was the reliable part of his miserable existence that cooled down his wounds and freed his soul from the constantly changing body. He was engaged in a dream about being chased by a purple llama that was chasing after him because he was celery, not a alien spider, that ate falling pieces of him behind him. A most amusing light hearted and silly yet deadly dream in a retrospect.

"Will? Will! Will! Will!"

Smith slipped out of the dream thrust head first into a cruel reality as his head started to raise up and his mind was greeted with the all too familiar agony. The side of his head stung contrasting the usual pain with a single touch by his fingers then yanked them back. He looked up toward the light pouring out of the circular entrance to the cavern.

"Penny!" Smith cried. "I am down here!"

Penny ran toward the hole somewhat blocked by the two rocks cluttered together. Smith was hidden in the dark not quite clear to see but his feet were the only parts of him exposed in the sunlight.

"Doctor Smith is right here!" Penny hollered.

Maureen and John peered in to the opening of the tunnel beneath them.

"Are you alright, Doctor Smith?" Maureen asked.

"In constant agony, I can't tell if I broke a bone, Madame," Smith said. "No burns so perhaps a bruise or two!"

"Can you get up?" Penny asked.

"No," Smith said. "My hips are . ."

"Are what?" John asked.

"Not the same, professor," Smith said. "I feel I am ready to make a giant leap to the monster I have dreamed about."

"I will make you a swing," John said. "I am sure we can get you out of there soon and a wheelchair."

"Most kind of you, professor!" Smith said.

Smith listened to the sound of the family fleeing the scene then raised his illusion up then dragged himself forward out of the dark into the sunlight with a hiss. He crawled to the other side of the cavern until making it there and put his back against the other wall. He looked down toward his trembling hands in a fit of horror looking at the silver long claws that stood out sharply against his fingers then slashed at the wall alongside leaving a long trail of scars behind a screech.

"What was that, Doctor Smith?" Penny asked.

"Nothing!" Smith reassured. "Absolutely nothing, my dear!" he raised his illusion up within the dark. "Perhaps a disturbed bat if at all."

* * *

Nipoz's shuttle craft lowered down to the surface of the planet. The emperor wanted it to be very certain that there was no other lifeforms requiring to be taken into custody and be brought into their enslavement system. The optimistic, the fighters, the stubborn, and the worst always fell on their attempts to escape from oppression.

They wouldn't escape now. These species were not so different from them. Finding their planet was going to require skillful interrogation. One that worked well enough to make them not regret and regret their decision at the same time. Nipoz walked out of the shuttle with three officers behind him.

"Commander?" The first officer asked.

"I don't see anyone," The second officer commented.

"Nor that machine the others mentioned," The third officer said.

Nipoz took five steps away from the three officers from behind.

"Be on the watch out," Nipoz looked around. "These Earthlings are very tricky."

The first officer rolled her eyes.

"Tricky?" The first officer commented. "These humans are _sneaky_."

"Earthlings," The second officer remarked.

"That's not what they call themselves," The first officer commented. "It's like calling ourselves Kavalarians when we are Soetsebo."

"Kavalar is much better than this rock," Nipoz said. "Green all around."

"Silence," The third officer drew the attention of the other officers. "I sense they are here."

The group became silent scanning the area then went down the path that Smith had gone down only hours earlier. Their weapons were long, thick, and black but sleek to the point that it appeared to be very advanced. From among the out crop of rock was the Robinsons at different points looking over the edges with their eyes dead set on the walking figures.

They stopped in their tracks when a large but tall dark cloaked figure stood in the way of their path. The officers raised their weapons then fired at it multiple times. The dark figure fell to the ground leaving behind the chariot with a tall stick waving from side to side and the sun roof lifted up.

The third officer was singed by the laser pistol blast that came from the rocks. Abruptly, their attention shifted toward the rock then fired at the direction of the blasts. Nipoz collapsed to the ground then dragged himself over to the rock wall. The laser blasts were coming from everywhere around them. They were blue and one of them was bright yellow darting to and from in the fire fight between the attacking opponents. Nipoz watched his security detail fall around him. There was no signs of life.

From among the rock came down a tall man with dark hair with a laser pistol in one hand. The man was dressed in a colorful outfit that was cool and preferred color in most of the galaxy. The laser pistol was quite long but short. One of the older models of the laser pistol that wasn't too thick, too weighed down by the additional equipment, and considerably lighter than most laser rifles seen from the galaxy law enforcement and galactic weaponry association.

Nipoz's eyes were so focused on the weapon that he hadn't bothered searching for a weapon to defend himself from the oncoming Earth man. The back end of the laser rifle hit the back of the team leaders head knocking him out to the ground. Then it was darkness.

* * *

Nipoz's eyes opened at the sounds of voices.

"Madame, professor," came Smith's voice. "I understand you are angry but . . . I do not believe this service you ask of me is required at all."

"This is a new type of space force that we have crossed paths with," John said. "I won't take any chances of them escaping and hurting our family any further."

"Then it is required," Smith amended.

"Did we ask you to do this often?" Maureen asked.

"Fortunately, the professor had the major to perform these kind of interrogations," Smith said. "Sometimes too beaten up to be saved."

"That doesn't often happen here with Don's interrogation," John said.

"You are quite blessed with this difference," Smith said. "But when I do it. . . No matter how different the universe, timeline, dimension is. . ." Nipoz's eyes adjusted seeing two figures standing in the light but their shadows were the only thing that could be seen. There was a third figure wheelchair bound. "No one survives _my_ kind of torture."

"I want you to do anything possible to find out about the location of their ship," John said.

"Including where we can find Don, Judy, and Will," Maureen said.

"I understand the severity of this situation," Smith said. "All too clearly." came out reassuringly. "You don't need to tell me twice _why_ you need to do it." he wiggled his index finger. "Mark my words: it will be done."

"How can I help with that?" John asked.

"You wouldn't like to see my handy work, Professor," Smith said. "You wouldn't . . ."

The shorter figure turned in the direction of Nipoz then back toward Smith.

"John. . " Maureen said.

"We will leave you to it," John said.

Their figures walked into the light until they had vanished from view. Nipoz struggled in the chair trying to yank his arms off the arm rest but ended up falling to the side landing on the floor. Nipoz overheard the sound of wheels creaking against the hard surface of the cave.

Nipoz grit his teeth while shaking his legs trying to make the rope give away from his bare ankles. The rope dug into his flesh each time that he moved his wrists. At the sound of a throat being cleared, Nipoz stopped struggling then looked up to see Smith right in front of him holding a small container filled by fuzzy pink contents.

Nipoz felt someone wandering in his mind in a rush and he sent up the barriers blocking access. The barrier crashed with a furious roar. It felt as if there were a monster, a parasite, lurking through his neural passageways searching for the information. Nipoz screamed, throwing his head back, painfully.

The painful experience continued for what felt to be hours fighting against the invading intruder. The creature felt like it had many legs, a tough hide, claws that seared into the walls of his conscience no matter what was done to fight against it. As if it were searching through every shred of memory for specific information. The experience came to a unexpected halt as Smith wheeled away from Nipoz.

Nipoz lowered his head as Smith tapped on the container, irritated, contemplating his next move.

"Trying that way was bad enough. I cannot understand your language or read it," Smith said. "Where does your assignment go next?"

"They are never going to leave until they have everyone," Nipoz said. "And I mean _everyone_."

"Good news," Smith unscrewed the lid once rolling over to his side. "How many decks does it have?"

"You'll see for yourself," Nipoz said.

Smith slid on long black gloves.

"It is very important,"

Smith reached his hand into the container then slid out a pink wiggling glowing figure.

"More important than your life,"

Nipoz froze in recognition of the lifeform.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you wouldn't!" Nipoz cried.

A sinister smile appeared on Smith's face.

"I would," Smith said.

"You are never going to make it to your friends," Nipoz's comment made the older man have a pause.

"If I were in a different universe then I would happen to agree with you but that isn't how it works here," Smith swayed it above the man's hand. "Will you or will you not tell me the number of decks."

"When hell freezes over," Nipoz said.

"I found these in one of my dwelling," Smith said.

Smith dropped the worm on to the man's exposed arm.

"I have been told they are deadly and will happily feast over any kind of structure in the body let it be skin, muscle tissue, fibers, bone, and interstitium."

The worm flickered itself up then a long thin tube ejected out of it.

"But they do it by knitting in and out of the first part of the body,"

The glowing worm smacked into the man's arm then began to sink in becoming thin and thinner by each passing second before their eyes. The worm left a red bleeding hole then came out soaked in blood from beside the hole earning a long horrified and pained scream. Smith dropped on several other worms on the man's arms. Smith wheeled back from the horror as the man flipped the chair over once more landing to his side twisting and turning trying to shake the creatures off to no avail.

"Tell me what I want to know. And I shall remove them."

"THERE ARE TEN DECKS!"

"Is there a elevator necessary to get to each deck?"

"No!"

"Just needing to run from one part to another?"

"YES!"

"So it's a one deck,"

"NO!"

"That kind of ship. . ."

"YES!"

"Where is the prison deck?"

"Deck four!"

"How many twist and turns are needed to get there?"

Nipoz screamed, streaming with tears, his arms covered in hungry purple but wiggling dots.

"I said," Smith yanked the man up with one hand and the other hand wheeled himself forward then smacked him against the wall then resumed with a calm and fearless expression. "How many twist and turns are needed to get there."

"Five left turns, three right turns, go up one stair case, then take one left turn and go straight!" Nipoz shrieked. "Leads directly to the cell blocks!"

Smith dropped the man.

"Heeeelp, please!"

Nipoz fell down to his knees.

"How many guards are here?"

"One thousand four hundred forty!"

"That is a pickle," Smith then whipped around toward the purple skinned man with large eyes. "Wait. . ." he tilted his head in bewilderment. "Four thousand four hundred forty officers are stationed aboard one starship?" he raised a brow. "Sounds like a military ship."

"It is!"

Smith looked off, heavily weighing the situation, then his eyes returned on to the screaming man.

"It's a flagship, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

Smith looked at the man's eyes.

"I can't help you," Smith shook his head with a disappointed tsk. "Not after what you have done."

Smith wheeled away exiting the cave over the screams of a dying man.

* * *

The astrogator was lifted up into the cieling from above John and Maureen at the command center of the Jupiter 2. They were in the middle of finalizing a plan in how to launch a escape mission with the information that had been retrieved from Nipoz. Among the scenery outside of the Jupiter 2 was a freshly made covered grave that had the inscription 'Nipoz' in perfect hand writing. There was a empty jar set beside the grave with a small inscription that read 'Trapazian Death Worms'.

"The Robot and I will go in, rescue Don and Judy, then make our escape,"

There was a slow clap then the attention went toward the direction of the approaching man from the elevator.

"A marvelous simple plan for a escape aboard a _non_ -highly advanced spaceship," Smith slowly lowered his hands into his lap. "First, you need a trojan horse _then_ you can go in and do everything you want. Otherwise, your plan can be pulled off quite easily. And I mean ridiculously easily."

"A trojan horse. . . " Maureen said. "we don't have one."

"Yes, you do," Smith said. "Right here." He gestured toward where he sat. "Things naturally explode when I am near it."

"You were in their shuttle pod," John said. "I doubt they would let you be near anything after you were in it."

"I did little to nothing, professor. Only admired how advanced their tech was compared to the one common on Earth. They are technological advanced compared to this ship," Smith said. "A virus would mess up their security systems such as a benign bar code."

"Just how . . . benign?" John asked.

"A simple mistake that could make the crew of the ship have a bad day," Smith said. "Like the bar code on my neck. Their necks had bar codes. All of them. They were in the middle of finishing scanning their bar codes when I peeked in. Bar codes are their way of life."

"Your bar code as a virus?" Maureen said.

"What is a bar code?" John asked.

"A bar code is. . ." Smith stopped. "You mean to imply that cashiers still type in the name of their products where you're from?"

"Sounds really futuristic," Maureen said.

"That is risky," John said. "Trusting a bar code to break down external security."

"If you want your family in one piece then you will love it," Smith said. "Just as I do. Much as I find myself disliking it."

"So you admit it may not work," Maureen said.

"It could," Smith said. "There is a five percent chance of failure."

Maureen and John exchanged a glance.

"Suppose if we do take that route," John said, tapping his fingers on the table turning his attention toward Smith. "How do we change that bar code to make it a virus?"

"It involves a pen and ink." Smith said. "The perfect trojan horse. Sending in a _fake_ benign code."


	41. A cosmic storm ravages a field

**_A/N_**

This entire cosmic storm arch has been months in the making if not a entire year and used to be one chapter.

Please listen to Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin.

You will know when it is the time to do so. I trust you will. If you don't, just replay this song throughout the story arch. Was getting close to 20k so I decided to split this sucker into parts because it was getting so long and some parts were either completed enough to be their own chapter or needed to be their own chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _The camera panned over to a office where it was raining. The rain was gently going down the see through window then panned away to reveal two figures sitting in two couches silently smoking in front of it. The chairs were across from a desk and a pool of warm orange light making the room feel alive. The camera went back over toward the chairs then rotated to reveal Smith was sitting across from Duktok holding a empty glass in one hand while sitting in a black couch that seemed to be decorated in white glitter which sparkled in the lighting._

 _Duktok waved his long, glowing cigar that released a thick line of smoke in the dimly lit room. Smith stood up, gently picking up the extra empty glass, then walked over to the bar. He placed the glasses onto the table then took out a vial from his pocket. Frank Sinatra's New York, New York was playing in the background on repeat._

 _"We can get over this and be friends, right?" Duktok asked._

 _"My friends are people in high places," Smith said. "and they are powerful."_

 _"Such as your Intergalactic friends up there in space," Duktok said._

 _"Precisely," Smith said, dipping some contents of the vial into one glass then put the vial into his pocket. Smith slowly refilled his glass._

 _"Speaking of them, I like some business of mine dismissed by your friends," Duktok said, as Smith returned with a glass._

 _Duktok blew out smoke into the air._

 _"Hmm. . . I am not exactly that close of a friend," Smith said. "I would have to end up killing someone for that."_

 _Duktok looked over toward the approaching Earthling._

 _"I am sure you can find other methods of getting favors," Duktok said._

 _Smith handed Duktok the glass with a smile._

 _"I am sure I won't," Smith said, then sat down into the chair. "I made a mistake last time and I will make a mistake next time."_

 _Duktok took a sip of the glass. The imprint of his silver-glitter lipstick made the glass sparkle. Smith twirled his glass, gently, looking down toward the contents in contemplation. Smith took a sip from the glass leaning his elbow against the arm rest. Smith flinched, then situated himself into the chair and painfully relaxed. Duktok took another sip as Smith rubbed the side of his head visibly bothered by the old, humiliating shame._

 _"And that mistake was staying behind longer than you should have?" Duktok asked._

 _"Indeed, indeed," Smith said, briefly closing his eyes. "I have some business to finish here before I return."_

 _Duktok's eyebrow rose in surprise._

 _"Thought you were staying," Duktok said, twirling the half full glass in one hand._

 _"I never said I was staying," Smith lowered his hand down to his lap._

 _"So the rumors are true," Duktok said. "You are becoming a spider hybrid. Yet, they let you stay among them."_

 _"They are under the impression I would die first before harming them," Smith said._

 _Duktok took another sip from the glass._

 _"I can't see why," Duktok said. "They don't know you as well as I do."_

 _Smith's warm, guilty facade with the smile slowly faded off his face in the span of a second morphing into a cold and murderous glare._

 _"Let's say for arguments sake that they don't want to use me," Smith said. "Unlike some people I know."_

 _Duktok let go of the glass then his hand fell to the arm rest._

 _"What did you do to me?" Duktok said, his eyes darting toward Smith._

 _"I like not to have long standing associations with people like you," Smith said._

 _Smith came over to the panel on the table then pressed a few buttons._

 _"You don't have to do this," Duktok said. "we can still have a alliance."_

 _Smith had a good laugh at her that was very unsettling._

 _"You tossed your life aside when you put the Robinsons in harms way," Smith said. "What can I expect based off that? Another failed attempt."_

 _"I don't make the same mistakes twice," Duktok said._

 _"Which is why I paralyzed you," Smith said. "I would like to die. . . . Just not here." Smith's attention was on the computer screen where he went in erasing every mention of his name and replaced with the name of someone else. The green text changed before his eyes as his fingers flew on the keyboard._

 _"We can work out a deal-" Duktok was interrupted_

 _"You're not at the top of the food chain," Smith cut Duktok off, pressing enter. "You're weak, you're vulnerable, and easily deceived by a spy," he looked up toward Duktok. "You're prey."_

 _The orange light was replaced by a dark-blueish gray depressing light slipping into the room. Sweat was dripping down Duktok's skin. Smith put on a pair of gloves then slid out a drawer and took out a laser pistol. It seemed to be long, sleek, and dark. Duktok was terrified, listening to Smith approach him. He stood in front of him applying a small pillow underneath the laser pistol. He pressed the trigger. A single bloodshot wound landed in Duktok's forehead then the head tilted back and blood came spilling out from the side of the mouth with the corpse's eyes staring at the ceiling._

 _Smith silently posed the scene cleaning off where he had held the handle then applied her fingers to it. It was done carefully, making sure that her fingers left the fingerprints behind. He moved the laser pistol into Duktok's hand and made his way off to the recycling machine that was set within the bar. He pressed a button using the side of his hand. He walked over toward the chairs, picked up his glass, and the faint shapes of light through the window flicker before his eyes admiring the dreary city. He took another sip from the glass. Sinatra's voice drew long at New York lyric as the camera slowly drew away from the crime scene._

* * *

The arrangements were made and pieces of the plan came into shape. The silence that echoed through out the Jupiter 2 was disturbing. Empty quarters belonging to Judy and Don was very eerie to the Robinsons. More eerie then being in their current predicament. It was strange to have the space pod taken out of the ship and be given a impromptu landing pad ten feet away from the Jupiter 2. It was even more strange to send one man alone to do what would lead into a frenzy of phaser firing and defense systems being offline.

If the doctor's comment was true, this fire fight was going to go exactly the way that John had foreseen. Maureen didn't want to imagine what could have happened if John and Robot went in there to the ship for the couple only to never come back. Smith was silent staring at the space pod that was set outside of the Jupiter 2. He was set in a wheelchair with his hands clasped in his lap looking on quite worried of the events ahead. She could see the older version in his place with the same visible tremble that echoed throughout his soul. Maureen joined his side so he turned toward her.

"What is going to happen if you scan you and they do things that isn't very light to happen?" Maureen asked.

"I survive," Smith said. "A certainty for me."

"How are you so sure about that?" Maureen raised a brow.

"People like me don't just die cruelly," Smith reassured. "Where I am from. . . villains die with a bang. That's a given."

"I hope that bar code works,"

"Madame, where I am from. . It wouldn't work because it is out of use," Smith said. "QR code asides. It will work because there is hope and suspension of being very intelligent on the side of the villains here." He had a laugh at the comment. "It is something I find amusing. Anyone not of your family can believe any lie I say. Such as that I like spiders."

"Inconceivable coming from you," Maureen said. "You don't look like a spider person."

"Or that I dislike dogs," Smith said.

"Of course you do," Maureen said.

"I _like_ dogs," Smith amended. He tilted his head, taken back, concerned then raised his brows. "He doesn't like dogs?"

"There was this alien dog one time and he hated it," Maureen said.

"Ah," Smith said, understandingly. "I dislike alien dogs."

"What is the worst that can happen if. . ." Maureen said. "If your universe spills out even more in the rescue mission?"

Smith snickered at the thought.

"Major West returning with a broken nose," Smith said.

"I don't want any of your lies about this mission," Maureen said. "This is very dangerous."

"It's always dangerous," Smith commented.

"Even having a different version of someone I know with everything that he touches gets a darker shade or changes going along. . . ." She couldn't bring herself to finish that comment

"The worst is. . . Madame. . ." Smith said. He cringed at the thought that his mind was already picturing. "Judy, Major West, your husband, and Robot not making it out alive. And my demise." Then his tone turned more cheerful than normal. "Good news is: _none of that is going to happen_."

"I thought you were the pessimistic kind," Maureen raised a brow.

"Someone is doomed, yes." Smith said. "Very doomed." He had a smile that reeked of evil. A smile that was unsettling. "Just not your family." The words were reassuring. "You have demon-no, no, no- a evil angel owing you a favor so you will be immune to what is going on up there."

Smith pointed toward the sky.

"Do you honestly see yourself as a fallen angel, Doctor Smith?"

"Angels are seen as monsters in their true form," Smith said. "And it drives people to the path of hysteria."

"I saw your real form and I haven't became hysterical," Maureen said.

"That was a picture," Smith said. "You haven't seen how nasty he is. Face to face."

"Have you?" Maureen asked. "From face to face."

"I have seen his entire form in my nightmares," Smith said. "It is like. . ." he looked off, haunted, disturbed. "he is haunting me. He never really died that day." Smith lowered his head with a shaky sigh.

"I can say the same about you," Maureen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Smith carefully patted on her hand with a small smile.

"Smith, let's go," John said.

"Professor?" Smith wheeled forward in the direction of the professor visibly startled.

John stopped from across the man.

"You think I would let you go to the shuttle alone?" John asked.

"Given the events that are going to be happening," Smith said. "I would think so."

"We don't know if Nipoz came with back up and they are hiding," John said. "Another pair of eyes is better than one."

John looked on toward the concerned matriarch then nodded so she visibly relaxed.

"I thought we killed them all,"

"We may or may not have," John said. "They could have left one of their own behind to guard it."

Smith flipped a silver switch on the arm rest then the wheelchair wheeled forward. His toes felt tight against the edges of the boots. _"Tight means it fits,"_ His own comment had came back to haunt him. But, the shoe was too tight for his liking. And it was outright concerning at best. His boots hadn't felt that tight the last time that he had worn them. They made their way further and further from the Jupiter 2 that it vanished among the outcrop of rocks and trees.

"Professor,"

"What is it?"

"Last week I had a corrective lower body surgery,"

"And?" And a bad feeling started to come to in the professor's gut.

"It came back,"

"How soon?" John asked. "How close are you to laying eggs?"

"I am not sure," Smith shook his head. "It is happening so fast."

"Soon as this mission," John said, hopefully, a tone that alarmed Smith looking up toward his direction.

"If it comes down to the worse possible situation, I may lay the eggs and it will be _very_ chaotic when they hatch. It is very vital you get out of there quickly should the worst possible situation begins playing out."

"What if I need you to lay those eggs?" John turned toward Smith raising a brow.

Smith looked toward the left, thinking it over, then lowered his gaze.

"I don't exactly know how to lay eggs," Smith said. "It is my first time becoming my inner demon."

"A female knows how to lay eggs," John said. "It seems male and female space spiders don't care about the normal arrangement of biology."

"Biologist, now?" Smith asked, raising a brow.

"It is fact," John said. "It must be like how female animals and women deliver their young. When the moment arrives. . . their body knows what to do."

"It could be that way," Smith admitted.

"Space insects are very strange, Smith," John said.

"As are humans," Smith agreed. "It's one thing we share in common with lower lifeforms. Wait ten minutes before going to the ship."

"It won't be instant?"

Smith paused considering the question.

"Fifteen if getting to the stamp scanning room is a long walk," Smith said. "Technology is older here and it isn't instantaneous."

"So if this were happening where you're from. . ." John started.

"One man alone cannot protect two people with one laser pistol when surrounded," Smith said. "Worst case scenario. I knew a colleague who did that on Earth during the war." he grew saddened recalling the memory. "There were no survivors."

"The universe is a lot kinder here," John earned a nod from the colonel. "We have a chance to survive it."

"The first face that Judy may want to see is her mother after this very troubling experience." Smith lowered his hand. "This rescue mission could be an all out family outing if you want it to be. A unconventional one."

"Speaking of family outings . . ." John said.

"I like not to be part of another one with your family," Smith said. "For all things considered."

"I agree with that assessment," John said. "You look very close to becoming a different species."

"Professor," Smith said. "If it were you in my place, I really believe your inner self would be angelic."

"Angelic," John snickered. "You know as I do that I would bear the appearance of a king."

"True true," Smith agreed. "If. . "

"If what, Smith?" John asked.

"If I completely mutate to him," Smith said. "Would you be fine with no trace left behind of the creatures?"

"Depends on what you mean by no trace left behind," John looked down toward the doctor.

"I was thinking of being aboard the ship while it fell into the sun," Smith said. "That way no one else would have to go through my nightmare and face certain tragedy."

"As much as that would be appealing, Smith," John said. "That isn't the answer for you."

"This is because your family won't like this sacrifice," Smith looked up toward the man.

"Not because of that," John shook his head. "I believe there is still hope out there."

"This close to losing my humanity," Smith said. "That is the finish line of the whole ordeal."

"If everyone were like that then we wouldn't be in space," John said. "Hope only runs out when there isn't any room for it. _I_ still see room for it."

"You are better than your father,"

Smith's comment earned sharp head turn from the younger man.

"My father is a farmer,"

"Deceased military serviceman where I am from. Excellent tactics. Lots of bloodshed. Died by his own combat mission."

"Did you know him?"

"Well, I tended to his last operation. . . Before the combat mission and he was the most mission focused man I ever met," Smith said. "I want to think you are lucky for dodging the bullet that makes our universes so unique."

"My family is lucky," John agreed. "Very lucky."

The rest of the stroll to the shuttle was silent. John went into the shuttle then exited shaking his head. Smith went to the entrance of the shuttle then faced the professor. There was so much apologies that he wanted to make. Leading them was never on the table. All he wanted was not to lead them down this path but they had regardless went down the road and into the dark forest. Smith wheeled himself forward coming to the pilot's chair. He lifted himself out of the wheelchair then into the seat. John walked away from behind him speeding away from the shuttle.

The shuttle lifted into the air then flew up toward the starship. The starship was quite long and wide to his eyes. Different compared to the Proteus in all respects. It reminded Smith of a long piece of cake with buildings on the top and hundreds of lights decorating its figure. There were at least five rows of lights from the lower half and at least three rows of lights on the stations on the top glowing against the darkness. It was eerie walking willingly into doom on a space mission. It had a long tip at the front in the shape of what reminded Smith of the entrance bay the other Jupiter 2 escaped through fleeing from the space spiders.

It lacked a ring, a large hydroponics core, and a thin band that had the primary engines located at the back. And yet, Smith could feel that something was very wrong about the image of a triangle starship. Something was there when it shouldn't be just like him. Or a lot of somethings that didn't belong. The shuttle went toward the entrance then flew on through the long entrance bay until it came to a stop at the entrance bay. With a line of code typed on to the console and his seatbelt was unbuckled. The shuttle lowered down then he lifted himself into the wheelchair and flew out of the shuttle. He whirred around then returned by the side of it taking off the cloak and putting it aside to the floor.

Smith lifted himself up then grabbed hold on to the edge of the shuttle. Something felt like it were stuck in his throat. He reached his hand into his mouth then felt around for the strange addition that had been bothering him during the trip. He leaned forwards, his legs feeling funny and readjusted as they took on a new alien position that hurt at first. The sting coming from his legs stopped as he used a free hand to balance himself up to his feet. He took his hand out of his mouth feeling along his teeth. Something was stuck deep in his mouth somewhere further along the air tube and the tube leading down to the stomach.

He walked away from the shuttle coming closer toward the doorway. The guards arrived to the scene no less than two minutes after his unexpected arrival and aimed their weapons at him. From behind him, the shuttle craft was destroyed in a blaze of fire and the shuttle craft beside it exploded. The officers stepped back with a tremble. The fire roared from behind the man. Smith held up his hands in surrender. The officers exchanged a glance then warily took a step forward. They regained their confidence to the point that they stood by his side then escorted Smith with considerate force down the hall. The Kavalarian officers ignored his odd legs bringing him into a dark room with black screens strewn by green lines of code flickering on and off in between bar codes around diagrams.

A figure turned away from the screen as he was forced to his knees with difficulty. He yelped, pained, after being shoved hard to the floor. His legs refused to move in the position that was once a possibility. He can feel their large hands on his shoulders. A bright purple light momentarily blinded his eyes erupting from the darkness. His eyes adjusted to the dark making out the shape of a Kavalarian's head and body armor that stood out more than other alien species did in this universe. Something that stood out as another red flag. A admirable red flag in all its detail. Sharp, pointy and very gothic appealing.

The other Penny would have loved _this._ It was the first thought that came to mind. He felt cold metal brush against his neck and the red light went across from the side of his face as the Kavalarians stood upright staring at each other in the dark. He can sense the confusion lingering in the air from the unexpected discovery. It was dark compared to the well lit halls that were decorated in lamps radiating orange. They resembled torches with metal casing from around them as though appealing to a different era set in fantasy. The Kavalarians were all looking back to the medieval past. Could be they are currently living it with highly advanced technology in the age of swords and horses. Technology that was out of place in the optimistic universe.

"The Earth man already has a code,"

Smith closed his eyes, wincing, his mind focusing on the pain coming from his hip sockets.

"Scan him," Tsew said.

A officer reached forward then performed the scan.

"Scan complete," Came a matter of fact strange voice.

The officer turned toward Tsew.

"What is it?"

The officer looked down toward the scanner.

"It won't do it,"

Tsew rolled his eyes.

"Scan it, again,"

The officer turned back toward Smith.

"Yes, sir,"

The next scan burned Smith's neck unlike the initial.

"Scan complete, successfully," came the voice. "Person is in registry."

Tsew looked down toward the Earth man.

"Take the Earth man to interrogation," Tsew said. "Harsh interrogation." the others looked up toward Tsew.

"But sir, that is only for times of war,"

"This man didn't just board our ship alone," Tsew turned toward the junior neck scanner glaring them down. "Just to hitchhike." The words came out harshly in a demeaning tone.

"Yes, sir,"

"Take him away, officers," Tsew said.

Smith raised his head up, looking up squinting in the direction that Tsew's voice came from.

 _Why did his voice sound so familiar_?

Smith squinted at the figure cloaked by the dark. He was forced up to his feet then turned around and dragged away from Tsew. It was difficult to get up to his feet during the long walk from one part of the ship to another with two officers trying to make sure that he remained in custody without being apart. His legs gave up the fight in getting back to his feet. Just to stand any further with a body that wasn't quite ready. The thought of being tortured just to save the two members of the crew was a sacrifice that Smith found himself dreading by each passing second.

The doors opened before Smith leading into the torture room that had several types of equipment laid around. There was what appeared to be a electric chair, a steel bed of spikes, a tall spear with dried blood, and a humanoid brown dome that resembled a Russian doll that had bars in the placement of eyes. The horrors left before him made his skin crawl and feel genuine terror.

Whatever his presence had done on the matter of being here wasn't just impacted by his touch but his very presence was warping the light into a dark landscape that villains left for their victims to be hurled through. His eyes wandered off from the assortment of torture devices toward one in particular that was resting across from him under the bright white light.

"You are going on the rack,"

"The what?" Smith asked.

"It will make you taller," was replied with a smirk.

His eyes grew big in horror.

"Spare me! Spare me!" Smith was dragged toward the rack as he struggled against the aliens turning his attention toward them. "I am a desperate and lost traveler seeking a ride!"

"We are _all_ lost travelers, Earth man." was retorted to him in response.

Smith was guided over to the rack then helped on to the board. His boots were yanked off without prompt. Smith was first to notice that he did not have any toes. His feet looked very wrong. There were no toenails. Neither could Smith feel his feet as he tried to point them up much to his horror. Something was wrong. Something had gone terribly gone. Something had changed during the escort to the interrogation. The nightmare he had weeks ago came back in his mind.

He was changing rapidly. And there was nothing that he could do to stop the events that were to be set in place. Events that he had participated in. But it was being done for the sake of rescue. _Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear!_ It wasn't good news. Yet, Smith could still feel his ankles were attached to _something_. Very hard thick sharp cords were wrapped around his ankles that were shifted under a bar even his wrists as his arms were raised above his head fasted against the bar. The long cord connected to his ankles went down to the rolling pin.

"Who helped you aboard?" it had to be the interrogator.

"I did," Smith said.

"That shuttle went out with highly trained professionals," the interrogator said. "One man can't take them all down."

"But I did," Smith said. "They were so easy to eliminate. Say the right things and the problem took care of itself."

The interrogator glared back, irritably.

"Stretch the earth man," the Kavalarian growled.

One of the the Kavalarians moved the wooden pole from beneath him and tugged at his leg tightly. His terror faded as the pain from his back was slipping away by each tug. The Kavalarians kept tugging and tugging all the while taking the kinks out of his back. Then the lights in the room turned off abruptly and the cords grew loose on his wrists. His back felt better than it had in months. His back felt good. Just the way it had been when he went into space. He threw his head back then began to loudly laugh that grew in intensity and tone. It sounded of evil than of a good laugh by the way it made Kavalarians pause what they were doing staring what they had done.

There was a certain victory in bring free of pain for the first time in months. The true pain of the transformation was over with. There were times that being himself was so good just to be evil on purpose. This was beginning to appear one of those moments in time that Smith liked being who he was and what he was. He had all the power in the ship. Smith yanked his arms off the rack, tore off the rope from his wrist, then silently stood up on the top of the rack looking down upon the short humanoids looking up toward him in horror. His feet balanced on the long pillars of the rack.

"You should have spared _yourselves_ , gentlemen." Then, Smith lunged toward them and dispatched the officers amid a lone blue phaser shot.

* * *

Don paced back and forth in the cell. His hands linked behind his back with his eyes peering out the bars searchingly for a opening to make their escape. Judy was across from him in another seat fiddling with the ring on her ring finger gaining doubt by the passing minute. Will was laid on a separate bed across from the couple in a different cell recovering from the phaser burn on the side of his head.

"Urgh. . ." Will leaned halfway up from the bed then began to look from side to side. "Doctor Smith? Robot?""

"Will, we're right here!" Judy said.

Will turned his attention directly toward the source of Judy's voice.

"Judy?" Will covered his forehead then looked on toward the source of her voice. "Are you and Don okay? What about the others?"

"We're okay," Judy said. "They didn't get caught."

"Will, how are you feeling?" Don asked.

"Head is sore," Will touched his wound leaning up from the cot. "Ah." He got up then balanced himself against the wall of the cell. "What happened?"

"They over powered us," Don said. "They got the Robot back in one of their labs. Where, I am not entirely sure."

"How long have I been out?" Will asked.

"About two hours," Don said. "Did you get that from them?"

"No," Will said. "I got it from Doctor Smith. He tossed me into a tunnel. I didn't think he had it in him."

"Smith threw you?" Don asked, raising his brows. "Like full on grabbed you, tossed you, like a doll?"

"Like a rock more like it," Will said. "Something is wrong with his hips. Really wrong. He wasn't able to walk right," he grew worried. "They could be torturing him."

"If they were," Judy began. "We would have heard him scream. He is perfectly fine. Better than we are."

"One thing about Smith doesn't change," Don paced back and forth. "How easily he hides when trouble comes knocking!"

Don smacked his hand into his fist. Just as his hand smacked into his palm, the lights went out and it was pitch black. Shouts of surprise, fear, and confusion echoed through the chamber. Rounds of laser fire stretched out before Don's eyes then he stepped back to Judy's side taking her hand. Kavalarians sped through the halls screaming, shouting, and barking orders. Each cell door propped open letting out the imprisoned aliens that fled out.

"That is our rescue mission!" Don said. "I like to get my hands on that chief of security Tsew! Calling me a hot shot? That I am not."

"Not by a long shot," Judy agreed.

The passage way between the cells paused as all the other officers were fleeing on screaming from the top of their lungs.

"Escape! Escape! Escape!" A member of the Kavalarians shrieked waving their hand in the air. "We have a exotic bioweapon on this ship! Escape! Escape! Escape! Bioweapon, everyone, get out of here! Ignore the escaping prisoners! GET OUT OF -"

A Kavalarian shot down the officer then went forward resuming the running. It wasn't a moment later that the Kavalarian was shot down then the professor came out of the dark as the lights flickered above his head scanning the room from side to side. He opened Will's door then Don and Judy joined him.

"Where is the robot?" John asked.

"They got them in one of their labs," Don said. "I am not sure where he was taken."

"Don, get him," John said. "We can't leave without that vital piece of equipment. We will meet you at deck five. We are on deck ten."

"The belly of the ship," Judy took Don's hand then squeezed. "Don. . . Be careful."

"I will be extra careful," Don said. "How did the power go off?"

"Smith," John said. "He is somewhere around here and doing just what he does best at. Terrorizing people."

"Being a terrorist," Don said. "Really fits him. Go," Don let go of her hand sending it back. "I will meet you back at the space pod."

"You better," Judy said.

"Dad, I like t-" Will said.

"No, son," John said. "No buts about it. This way!"

* * *

Smith was silently stalking the halls in the form of a illusion that couldn't be seen. He had sent the prison guards fleeing for their lives and just, just once, he had lowered his illusion as a whole to be seen. Five officers were standing across from him. Only three ran away and the other two fired back at him. Their loud announcements rang through the halls. Smith was focused on ripping out the panels and tossing them aside. Any panel that could restore power was one that could bring light to the escape.

Some were sabotaged and left intact on each level of the ship to take out the most advanced pieces of Kavalarian technology or knock them down should the escape be thwarted. New pain rang from his waist once lowering his illusion as the klaxons wailed repeatedly. He turned to face the attacker then loudly hissed. The attack stood before him quite shocked and startled.

Smith smacked the attacker knocking them down to the ground with the back of their head hitting a beam and landing to the ground. His hand traveled to the area behind his ear then yanked out a internet port connector and dropped it to the ground. He fell against the wall then slouched closing his eyes crouching over feeling the fresh and new pain wash over him. He looked up to see a Kavalarian look upon him then aim at him. A long trail of blue electricity struck them down.

"Danger has been neutralized," Robot said.

"Go to deck five," Smith said. "Now! The others will be waiting for you."

"We all go or not at all,"

Smith lifted himself up against the wall then squeezed his eyes shut.

"How chivalrous of you," Smith said. "Cover them before you can't make it on time. I have little time left," he lifted his hand up seeing the blood on the tips of his fingers then covered the wound up. "As a Smith." He closed his eyes, painfully, as it occurred to him. "Robot, your orders are to help the Robinsons. Not I! Do as I order. They need a battle ready machine not a organic monster!"

Robot twirled then silently went on ahead of Smith. Smith relaxed against the ground, regaining his bearings, regaining his state of mind, feeling a lush of hunger stirring in his belly. The wound out stung the agony bearing in his bones and muscles and nerves protesting against the change. A change that he did not want to be part of. He laid there paralyzed by the pain that had undoubtedly damaged a kidney and bleeding out. A human kind of reaction when a monster would ignore it.

He forced himself up to his feet. The Robinsons need all the help that they can get to come out of this in one piece. Not in pieces. The other members of the Robinsons had to be behind Robot. Notably Don of all people. Someone that he highly respected and liked enough to call a friend despite the antagonist relationship they shared. He was the West that Smith never had gotten lost with. Someone most preferable. Childish, a little. But someone who didn't allow hate to cloud his judgement.

"Smith!"

Smith struggled the long walk forward despite the aching in his arms. The pain. The agony. The request to be released and the pressure against his bones were screaming to be relieved. The pipes broke apart and smoke fell down from above clouding his visual. Smith came near the edge of the corner looking on. He froze, grasping on the wall, anticipating the lone shot. A shot whizzed by and a body collapsed behind him. He looked over spotting the Kavalarian on the ground. He turned in the direction of the shot then Don came out of the smoke into the red light of the klaxon.

"Oh good, major," Smith smiled. "Just the person I liked to see."

"Smith, you're hurt," Don said. "Why aren't you leaving? You're no position to be carrying your part out."

"It is a graze," Smith said.

Don glared back at the older man incredulously.

"If it were a graze, you wouldn't be cupping your wound at all," Don said.

"Major, catch up with your girlfriend!" Smith snapped back then closed his eyes leaning against the wall. "I can manage it on my own."

"You can't walk with a injury like that," Don said. "I am not leaving you behind."

"Don't make this difficult for yourself," Smith said, opening his pained blue eyes.

"What is the difficulty?" Don asked, ducking behind the wall then looked over toward Smith. "There is nothing that makes this difficult. Lean on me."

"Judith needs you," Smith shook his head. "She doesn't need a halfway mutated man making her fiance collapse and be unable to leave because of the exhausting weight."

"You're not halfway mutated," Don frowned. "Don't look like it!"

With that, the illusion was lowered as Smith lifted up to his feet. Smith tore off his sleeves with his left hand then discarded the clothing to the floor pressing a hand against his injury. Smith turned toward Don as his arms split into two. He was taller than Don averaging at six foot nine that made Don seem like a dwarf. Don was frozen where he crouched alongside the wall as his eyes attention was lifted up toward hm.

Smith was a giant compared to the man nearly ranging to seven feet tall. Don's face slowly changed into shock mixed in with 'damn' and horror. A bridge of understanding began to form between the two men. The fear that Smith held toward Spider Smith made complete sense. The saboteur crouched over toward the ground then ripped two phasers from the lifeless hands belonging to fallen security teams and lifted himself up looking toward the major very grimly.

"Do I," Smith was nonchalant. "Now?"

"Yes, you do," Don said, as he saw the man's secondary set of arms were a shade of orange skin contrasting against the purple-gray armor.

"Go," Smith said. "I'll be right behind you."

"Don't be a hero and sacrifice yourself," Don said.

Smith had a long but incredulous look toward Don as he tilted his head.

"You know what I am, Major," Smith said.

"Now, I am not entirely sure," Don said.

"A spider, the unsinkable cockroach, a insect that will always be around. I am not the kind of being who makes a self-sacrifice," Smith glared back at the man. "I am a villain in someones story even if someone else sees me as the hero. I am not sure what made you think I am the hero. Heroes die in a blaze of glory and young. " Smith said. "Villains never die. They get to grow old and change form." he placed a hand on the major's shoulder, lightly, genuinely. "Be what Zachary knew _you_ as."

"What are you planning?" Don asked.

"A demonstration of what can happen if someone crosses paths with you," Smith said.

"I don't suppose you're planning for a back massage this afternoon," Don said.

Smith tilted his head sideways raising his right brow up.

"Oh, what are you planning this fine evening?" Smith asked, casually but sarcastically. " _Yoga_?"

"Actually-" Don started.

Smith shoved Don away from him down toward the floor across then his set of arms extended firing back at the blasts ducking out of view that had restarted. Don scrambled to his feet as the man covered him, on the wall from across, ducking in and out of view.

Smith climbed the wall fast with speed that belonged to a insect heading into the heavy dog blocking view of what was going on. A yelp and a scream was the only sound that he heard in return. Out of the fog came a flying phaser pistol. Something hit his boot so Don looked down and spotted the phaser pistol. When he looked up, Smith was handing out a cartridge toward him.

"Earth man are incredibly fragile during a gun fight when they are overwhelmed," Smith said. "Promise me that you will join the others."

"I can't keep that promise,"

"Major West, you are not expendable with I around," Smith said. "That is I." He shook the weapon once nothing came out with a mumbled swear. "It used to be you and him expendable," he slid out the old cartridge out of the phaser pistol then pressed his hand against the man's chest sending him out of the line of fire pressing him carefully against the wall. "Living bioweapons are expendable."

"If we're being honest with each other: you're not a bioweapon to us." Don said. "You're a hybrid. A really messed up but interesting one."

Smith was holding on to phaser recharging it with a new cartridge with his back to the wall visibly in a rush and the old cartridge flew past Don's face.

"I and Robot will cover you," Smith said. "Go!"

Don nodded then ran from the scene.

Phaser blasts were firing at Smith's direction only instead they were stopped by several blasts in return. Smith stepped in the way firing on the security teams. He walked forward watching them fall one by one making his way on. He had been merciless before on the field and this was simply a massacre to protect the ones that he cared about. A justified yet cruel attack.

Smith slipped to his side as a blue energy wave crashed throughout the ship. He propped himself up taking another turn to the left. Silence hung in the air. He looked around spotting the figures to several Kavalarians laid on the floor. He scrambled up to his aching feet then used the wall as his support up to his feet. His hips ache renewed. He came over to the corner of the hallway then slid out a radio device and pressed on a large button.

"Smith to Professor Robinson, over," Smith replied. "Have you joined with the space pod?"

"We need another distraction!" John said. "Roger."

"What more else do you want, over." Smith asked. "That virus is doing all it can."

"We need something big, Smith." then John emphasized. " _Very_ big! Over."

Smith lowered the radio as he placed his secondary left hand onto his stomach then raised the radio with a sigh and closed his eyes as if knowing the next question.

"Just how big," Smith said. "Over."

"Big enough to send a squad running," John said. "I am running low on fuel for the laser pistol. Over."

A small spider slipped out from underneath the shirt collar, crawled up his chest, down his shoulder, then crept onto his hand. It seemed pink and gray at the same time looking at him with innocence. Different from being translucent to his eyes. Half human, half alien spider. Smith closed his eyes then raised his head up killing the spider with a squeeze.

He paused for mere seconds. Precious seconds that could be spent for another purpose. Seconds that were spent debating about using his unfortunate predicament that was continuing to make him a alien in all respects. What little of his Earthling half was remaining was still in control. The decision was easier to make than initially believed.

"On my way," Smith said. "What level? Over."

"Level 5!" John shouted. "Hurry! Over."

The line went dead on the other end.

"So much for not taking the big gun out," Smith said. "Roger that."

Smith put the device away into his vest pocket then sped his way down the hall to meet his fate.

* * *

 _Smith walked through the night looked from side to side. It was dark and dreary. Little hoots belonging to owls echoed in the night. A soothing sound that was capable of bringing a person down to the ground. He looked from side to side then walked through the darkness. He looked form side to side scanning the titles on the signs hooked int the wall. Smith had a feeling that he were being watched. He turned around then leaped and extended his arms out yelling, "Ha!"_

 _There was no one there._

 _Smith shook his head._

 _"Paranoia, Zachary," Smith rubbed the back of his head. "Just like the millennial war."_

 _Smith turned away from the direction that he had been initially going in. He tapped his fingers looking from side to side until coming toward a very messy and had figures lurking around dressed in colorful but inappropriate clothing. He went under a balcony then went into the alleyway strolling toward the dark door at the bottom. He opened it up then strolled into the main facility. A wind of cold bitter air flew into his face sending chills down his skin. He walked inside surveying the contents of the room. Aliens of different species in the building were speaking with medical professional dressed in white lab coats and some dressed in strange outfits that screamed of medicine._

 _Smith went toward a tall machine then typed on to the keyboard. The keyboard was outlined in each letter by bright purple. A blue card appeared from the machine then he went over toward a chair and sat down on to it. Smith carefully lifted up his lower section then slipped it through the large space beneath the back rest and had his back off the chair then leaned forward with his hands clasped on to his knees looking off quite bored. Waiting patiently for his name to be called._

 _His eyes briefly shut and close. Ready to flutter close in the waiting room. He was jolted awake with a startle then looked both ways. It was quite difficult to relax in the room. His mind sensed that he was being followed and being watched. He looked around searching for the preying eyes. Once made sure that people had their eyes on else where, Smith visibly relaxed in his chair but took on the hunched over figure tapping his fingers together. His heavy eyes began to close and darkness enveloped him._

 _Will and Robot arrived into the traveling hospital to find the older man slouched in the chair with notable differences in his features. Will stood by the doorway shocked at the creature, that once was completely human, resting in the chair, snoring away while hunched over. His clothing was a pitch black two piece outfit contrasted by the colorful vest that he had entered their lives in. His shoulders lowered and raised in a rhythm that only a Smith counterpart would have. His hunched figure stayed off the back rest by five obvious inches._

 _Will took a step forward into the hospital with Robot lagging behind him. His skin taken over by the armor like appearance that had been part of his alternate self. It was worse than how the Dragonian empire had tried changing the older Smith, giving him pointy ears, blue skin, and a cap that covered most of his hair-but it was less drastic and painful to the older man._

 _"Doctor Smith," Will started, softly, approaching the chair. "This isn't the place to help you!"_

 _Smith's eyes flipped open, the hair on his skin rising, then slowly looked over to see Will in his orange PJ's standing beside Robot. Will_ _saw_ _. Saw what Smith really looked like._

 _"This is quite the place to do the dirty deed when it comes to my liking," Smith said. "You should be back in bed fast asleep."_

 _"You should be sleeping in the bed that was made for your specific liking," Will said. "Not in a chair."_

 _"This is a cheap shop," Robot replied. "It does not have great reviews."_

 _"It's the best one that I can afford," Smith stood up to his feet. "And one I can live with."_

 _"I don't think you can live with your body being butchered," Will said._

 _"I am getting myself corrected," Smith said, sharply. "The way I want to be."_

 _"By surgeons," Will said. "Not by people who have a idea how to operate on your physiology."_

 _Carefully, and tiredly, Smith put his hand on to the boy's shoulder._

 _"When I came here to your universe, I had no hope." Smith said. "Now, I do. I appreciate your concerns and-" Smith glared toward Robot then his face changed from a glare to one of ease shifting down on toward the boy with appreciation. "worry, but it will be fine."_

 _"Hope doesn't mean taking the wrong way to the sun light," Will shook his head. "Hope means taking the right way for you that is beneficial. This isn't. It won't work."_

 _"This is my light, William," Smith said. "I can be proud of it because I fought against it and drew lines. Lines that I wouldn't have drawn in the. . ."_

 _"Dark universe," Will offered._

 _"If I want to be a hybrid that is a gentlemen then I must set up my trenches and arm my fort with all that is in my arsenal until the very last moment," Smith continued. "Isn't that what a gentlemen is? Or a soldier? Or a warrior? Or a scientist," Will looked off giving it some thought. "All those people take paths I take to become who they are and what they are but it all means something to them in the long run. A mistake, redemption, or a lifesaving act."_

 _"Zachary Smith, we have a operation room available for you,"_

 _Smith began to turn away from Will._

 _"Doctor Smith, don't!" Will stopped Smith. "I got a very bad feeling about this." Smith looked down upon the boy, alarmed, but startled. "Very bad. You are going to regret doing this. But it won't be a mistake, it won't be redemption, and it won't save you. It could disable you from walking."_

 _Smith turned away from Will, closing his eyes, reconciling over the child's intuition, then turned toward the robot._

 _"I can't walk away from this operation, William." Smith said, softly. "I am sure he would have felt the same. The risk is acceptable." He looked up toward Robot. "Take the child back to the Jupiter 2."_

 _Smith turned away from Will._

 _"Doctor Smith!" Will cried, as Robot grabbed the boy by the shoulder stopping him from going after the older man. "There is a better way of going about this!"_

 _Smith stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes if only briefly, sighed, then turned toward Will._

 _"Name one way," Smith appeared to be tired. Tired of everything that he had been through and was currently going through. "Name one that your family can afford. One that doesn't mean any more sacrifice and pain than what you have been put through in the last three years."_

 _There was silence from Will then Smith shook his head as he began to slowly turn away._

 _"I figured that much," Smith said, bitterly._

There isn't. . . There isn't. . . My boy. _Softly replied a voice that wasn't there from beside Will as Smith walked through the doorway._

* * *

The sound of laser pistol blasts being exchanged was loud and clear. They even sounded by baby crocodiles chirping on repeat. Smith looked over then saw Judy being shielded by John against the wall. He kicked off his boots sending them to the both sides of the hallway. The new found freedom allowed the growing thorn on each foot to spread out, sharply, and shining into the mist.

His thorn toes clicked against the floor. Small rounded metal additions ripped out from his knees trailing up along the side of his thigh to his waist. Smith yanked off two of his left hand fingers leaving a fresh flat surface behind on the hand. Smith turned his attention up toward the army of humanoid officers looking into the mist with their phasers held up.

"No need to fear!" Smith stepped forward in the direction of the officers as the firing stopped. Some of the officers began to slowly look up, some horrified, some calm, and some seemed as though they were looking at a demonic monster that was disgusting. A sinister grin spread on his face. "Smith is here."

Smith turned his back to John changing his attention toward the security team and raised the numerous phasers up.

"I have a lot of pieces to share, gentlemen." Smith said. "Would you like a civil discussion or be eaten alive?"

In response was laser firing. Pieces of equipment fell down to the ground and klaxons shattered during their wails. Smoke came out of the long pipes settling into the area. The klaxon's were wailing quite loudly as a tall figure lifted into the clouds. With that cloak masking the figure fell down to the floor with a silent and muffled thud. The figure walked through the red lighting echoing in the room among the smoke. The next moment tiny bright balls fell down from below the quite alien spider's abdomen filling up the large space in the wall with the sounds of several marbles landing to the ground with a clatter.

The officers from across Smith were unable to move frozen by terror. The terror enough had caused their firing to come down to a standstill with the introduction of the new comer. The phasers lowered from his head toward the mountain of white mass that seemed to stir. The officers kept their position. The alien hybrid spider stepped back with a wiggle knocking one of the last of hundreds if not thousands of eggs to the pile. There was a short moment of silence as the officers aimed their weapons toward the large pile. Little spiders hatched out of the eggs then began to make their climb down after the Kavalarians.

"Charlotte is not in the mood to make spider webs,"

The look of horror growing on the security team's faces was something not easy to forget. A few of the officers started firing as the sea of spiders fled toward them.

"I recommend you get going, Professor," Smith said. "There is only so much you can do before the monster's minions revolt against the summoner."

Smith walked on toward the officers through the smoke standing up erect while wrapping his wound up tightly with his torn uniform. Judy looked over with horror in her eyes at the tall and unfamiliar figure. She covered her mouth, terrified, stepping back against the wall. John turned in the source of what terrified his daughter then he, too, grew alarmed. John took Judy's hand then fled the area resuming on the well planned path that left Smith in the middle of the destructive scene.

His secondary set of hands were linked behind his back while his other held on to the phasers looking around the area searching for survivors. He can see through the eyes of his children- his minions- feeling their thoughts through his very being as they ate and feasted on the flesh. Chills went down his skin at the thought of it. His stomach reveled in it. He closed his eyes licking his lips with a smile. There was a ache coming from his neck that was throbbing painfully distracting from the carnage that was unfolding all around him.

Smith followed after the spiders and picked up the phasers. He destroyed the spiders that began to walk past him with all four arms. He slipped the guns into his lower two hands then placed his fingers under his chin and lifted his head up with a pop sliding it up. Further and further it went until it could not go any further. A surge of relief crashed over his mind. A pleased smile and a light head were what he got in return. He cracked his knuckles with another satisfying pop.

A pop that he had once enjoyed. Suddenly, abruptly, he was struck by a image from his nightmares. A four legged humanoid creature with four arms and skin that reminded him of armor. There were screams all around as he sent more of the creatures down the way of the surviving officers. He fired the phasers in the direction of those who were hiding from his line of sight keeping a good cover over the space spiders. The crew were holed up in the upper deck that a piece of the cieling missing showing another deck from above their heads.

Tsew fell to the floor with a thud then Smith slowly approached the fallen officer.

"You really should have thought this through, you mindless plankton," Smith said. "You have no intelligence to offer to your offspring."

Smith lifted the groaning figure up then smacked them against the wall and sent them falling down to the floor.

"S. . . S. . . Smith?" came a familiar voice from Tsew.

"Yes?" Smith tilted his head studying the silent horrified man.

Smith looked down toward the source of the voice to see a very well aged version West that he had known.

 _How does he know my name?_

Tsew appeared at least nineteen years older than what West had been. The look alike, Tsew, wore horror. Genuine, pure horror. Then there was disgust that took over the horror and all too familiar anger that he had been the brunt of. It all felt to have happened a very long time ago. Being thrown into the air lock by West after a certain pirate had framed him. If it wasn't for one of the Robinsons convincing West to let Smith stay overnight then he wouldn't have been here. That was his third near-death experience being in the company of the Robinsons.

Smith stepped forward preparing to aim the gun at Tsew's face in the mist of their shock.

Tsew ducked missing the blast.

Smith's lower hands pressed on the trigger to the guns tailing after the man. Making a clear path for the Robinsons escape was a very easy task. Only one person could go through the weak barrier and that person was him. West would never go after him after it became clear that there was no cure to his demise. It could not have been the major. Why bother going into this pure and loving universe after Smith had?

 _I will kill every officer aboard this ship,_ Smith thought, _The Robinsons should leave without a hitch._

Maureen, Will, and Penny were manning the Jupiter from above safe and sound. The Space Pod hooked into a port that wasn't visibly seen from outside of the ship. Just as how the plan had been dictated in the meeting after the arrangement had been made. It was going to be fine. It was going to be okay. It was a strange feeling in his mind that it wasn't going to be exceptionally bitter. Not as the last plan that he had been part of under someone else's money.

Get in then get out.

Just as he had to.

This time had no room for being trapped aboard the ship to its gruesome demise.

* * *

Robot stood guard in front of the hallway that had been designated as the escape route.

"Robot!" John's voice was carried down the hall.

"I will cover your six, Professor Robinson!" Robot announced wheeling down the hall.

Judy was covering her head as she ran from beside her father heading down the hallway. Robot knocked several of the officers to the ground with a extended but powerful charge. Robot wheeled backwards following after the Robinsons continuing his firing. Blue bands of electricity contrasted against the darkness of the ships interior and smoke was traveling down the hall.

"We got smaller fish to kill," shouted a Kavalarian. "Retreat! Retreat!"

The officers fled leaving the pathway that was taken by the Robinsons and Robot stopped in his tracks scanning for any further lifeforms coming near. John and Judy boarded the space pod. Maureen and Penny lowered their armed laser pistols then gathered around Judy as John closed the door from behind him.

Judy hugged Maureen and Penny joined in the group hug. Don piloted the space pod away from the ship. The Robinsons grew relaxed in the calmness that overtook the space pod but Penny looked around the chamber searchingly.

"Mother, Father," Penny started. "Where is Will? And Robot?"

John turned his attention toward the closed door then grew horrified.

"John to Smith, John to Smith, can you read me? John to Smith!"

* * *

Smith staggered into sick bay and the doors closed behind him. He was visibly in pain even wounded to a point from the combat mission. He grasped onto a pipe standing out against the wall leaning forward and balanced himself up to his feet looking down toward the floor.

The small metal tapping from the spider legs were heard through out the room. Smith slid down to the floor then turned his back against the wall. _I want to be_ _ **me**_ _._ He grasped onto his leg then shoved it down with sharp jolt of pain fleeing through. There was shouting coming over the radio belonging to the professor.

"John to Smith, John to Smith, can you read me? John to Smith!"

He lifted up a small radio device from his shoulder strap.

"Roger. Smith here." Smith said. "Don't shout. I can hear you loud and clear. What is the report?"

"We made it out," John said. "But Will left the space pod during the commotion." Smith yanked himself up to his feet with his lower legs then forced his knees into shape with a loud satisfying pop. "Over."

Smith collapsed near a biobed that had a body on it.

"Roger," Smith lowered the device, hissing in pain, then raised it back up over the sound of static. "I presume this must mean you want me to find a escape pod and get them into it."

"Affirmative," John said. "Over."

Smith looked over toward the left where he saw a deceased Kavalarian lay on it being feasted on by the baby spiders.

"I can do that," Smith said. "Over."

"Smith. . . How far along are you? Over."

In disgust, Smith got himself up then flung over toward the nearest biobed lacking a corpse.

"Not far. Over."

A simple reassuring lie.

"How far," John's voice came over. "Over."

More irritating than his counterpart when it came to a matter as this. It was more irritating because this John _cared._ It was still strange to be nagged by someone calling themselves Professor Robinson. The revelation gave the doctor some pause over the matter. Contrasting the other John who didn't ask about how the back was going along only letting his wife be concerned about it.

The only thing that the other John cared about was how they got to Alpha Prime A and think about Smith's predicament later. This John cared about both simultaneously. It was a wonder why the professor had yet to get any gray hair. From the right side of his head behind the professor's ear, Smith noticed that he had a quite odd balding spot.

"I am fine, professor," Smith assured. "Over."

Lies were the only thing that he could offer.

"Robot and Will are searching for you," and he was trembling more than he had before in his life. "Over and out."

Smith crushed his makeshift radio device then dropped it to the floor.

 _Into the shadows to face my demons I go. ._ . Smith thought. _Leaving behind the husk that walked in the light._

Smith spotted the baby space spiders quietly eating away at the still corpses laid about the sick bay. It was quite off putting bringing memories back to the surface from his time in the war. Smith picked up the phaser then shot all of them down. Every time there was a blast that struck them down, there was a high pitch pained scream pierced his mind reminding him of a boiling teapot that was screeching.

The shooting was continued until there was splotches of goo decorating the sick bay. Their screeches stood out against the personal agony that he had been forced to endure. His eyes scanned the room for pockets with the flash light on searching for discolorations in the wall. There was none that seemed to be warranted enough to draw his alarm. Smith began to relax.

They were not that developed. As of far. But, the ship had to be destroyed with thousands if not hundreds of spiders lurking in the area capable of hibernating and waiting for the next victim to lurk into the ship. Unwitting victims unprepared for the remainder of their life being hell as a existence of pain, horror, and terror. Hell could be recovered from but this version was unrecoverable from. He knew of various hell that could come back from. This was beyond walking out in one piece.

Smith lowered the phaser down to his side then came over to the left out medical equipment. The equipment was in the highest and intact appearance. He picked up a bag then carefully placed the unknown equipment into the bag. He had last checked the surgical supplies earlier. Earlier that told him they needed new equipment. He spotted a vial then a idea formed in his mind. A simple white lie that would do. A lie that could ease the thoughts of the Robinsons for the time being.

This disaster had came around in the nick of time. Each machine was turned on as he knelt down to a corpse and watched it operate. With that done, it was easy to determine how to best heal his wound. He slid it up to his shoulder then left the scene. He had to find a escape pod and retrieve the two companions. He struggled to walk with how different his body needed to be and wanted to be. His body parts was more capable of being moved and negotiated to his will leaving only agony. A sheer part of the mutation.


	42. The cosmic hurricane

"We are in the belly of the beast, Will!" Robot announced.

"What makes you say that, Robot?" Will asked.

"The spiders that we are killing are in some ways parasites to the terrifying but less threatening vessel," Robot said.

"Doctor Smith!" Will said.

"Will, stay back!" Robot swung a arm stopping him from walking on ahead of him. "Carnivorous fragile spiders are behind him."

Robot sent out a wave of electricity electrifying the baby spiders. Will ducked out of the line of fire and watched after dozens and dozens of them were eliminated. Robot came to a cooled down stop and his arms chucked into his shell as the spiders fled past the two. Will stood up to his feet then looked over his chassis looking on to spot that the older man coming through the red hue. He remained the same height and the same size that he had last seen him as prior to the entire episode happening.

"When, in what universe, are you going to start listening and obeying your father?" Smith asked.

"Where did all those spiders come from?" Will asked.

"They extracted them from me," Smith said.

"You gave birth to them," Robot said. "I will believe you when hell freezes over!"

"I?" Smith's eyes became big as he put a hand on his chest. "You are inconceivable! They extracted them from my DNA and brought them to life just to see what kind of creature I am becoming for themselves. I told them not to do it but they did it regardless of the warning. And it brought a world of pain. A third kind of agony in this world is no one listening." He shook his head. "The escape pods are this way."

"And they just ignore you?" Will asked

"I am one of them," Smith said. "We share the same DNA. Us, on other hand, will arrive to the shuttle bay shortly." Smith took out a piece of equipment from the bag then knelt down to Will's level. "I will take care of that nasty head bump."

A purple light illuminated out of the device and the big bump began to fall blending in among the red hair. The wound from along his ear began to heal and the blood vanished before Robot's sensors. His helmet bobbed up in alarm looming over the unusual event happening. With that done, Smith put it back into the knapsack. Will walked on ahead after the wound was tended to.

"I do not like the illusion you are pulling, Doctor Smith," Robot said as Smith put it away.

"How much power do you need for your defense mechanism?" Smith asked.

"Enough," Robot said.

Smith put his hand on Robot's energy pack then watched as a warm wave of energy traversed from his fingertips into Robot's gray energy pack.

"Is that enough?" Smith asked.

"More than enough to cover for the next wave," Robot said. "Doctor Smith, where did you get that energy from?" Robot's helm bobbed up renewed with energy traversing through him.

"The additional hour I got to rest," Smith said. "Follow the boy and protect him."

"Are you coming?" Robot said.

"Yes," Smith said, walking after the young boy. "I hope we're all leaving this war zone," Smith looked on toward the two in concern and uncertainty. "I can't really shake you off no matter what I do." Smith shook his head then rolled his eyes as they speed walked after Will. "You're practically a boomerang! I tell you to do one thing and you come back the other way!"

"I am a mechanical entity," Robot replied. "Not a boomerang!"

"Are too!"

* * *

Will listened to their petty bickering during the trip searching for the shuttle bay. Their bickering was ceased by the interruptions of the space spiders that leaped out at them with their small mouths ready for a eager bite only to be destroyed in mid-air. Smith shrouded Will's eyes once one of the spiders legs were sewn off and the spiders began to feast on their injured over the child's complaints. Smith finally let go of the boy's eyes once they reached a remarkably uninfested part of the ship.

"Hello, Smith," Tsew came out of the red hue of the klaxons.

Smith jumped behind Robot using him as the shield then.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Smith asked.

"Why don't you talk to them, bug to bug?" Tsew held up a detached leg to one of the space spiders. He threw it into the center of the floor. Smith's eyes widened in recognition while lifting his attention up toward the man. It was West, the dark version, the butchered version, the antagonist version. "Terrorist."

"Monsters are rarely so easily dissuaded," Then Smith added, cowering behind Robot, terrified. "Especially after they are designed to kill." he ducked. "Course!"

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"Someone he used to know," West said. "You remember me. You killed Captain Daniels. Remember? You told me."

"Lies! Slander! I wouldn't do that," Smith protested. "A smear!"

The next action was quick and swift from the man. Will collapsed after a single fire was discharged by the major in a sudden way that it was unexpected. Smith restrained himself from screaming but made a loud bolt toward the boy's side and Robot sent a bolt of electricity that sent the man back repeatedly until he were ten feet from him. Robot's claws cackled with electricity. Smith put his hand on the energy pack returning some of the lost energy to the machine.

"You're the monster, Smith," West said. "Not me."

Smith knelt down by Will's side then checked for a pulse.

 _Lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub_

"I should have sent you out that air lock in the beginning," West said.

Smith's hands took out the dermal generator then gracefully patched up the wound on the boy's chest that had a large rounded hole from the laser blast. He placed the knapsack into Will's lap then straightened up his head against the wall very carefully. Smith replayed the events that lead him into his position.

A series of mistakes brought him into this situation. If only he had taken a fighting stand instead of running away before it was too late. His mind stopped at the choices that he had made thinking it over then frowned. His hands rolled up into fists against his palms with his head lowering toward the floor.

 _West didn't need to do this just to get back at me._ It was the single thought that stirred through his mind. Slowly, but furiously, Smith stood up from the young boy with eyes focused on the older man then straightened out his legs in the shape that they had initially mutated into beneath the illusion that he was staring into the dark. He slipped the sack of medical gear over the young boy's shoulder with cold eyes on the major. Eyes reserved once for more appropriate and worthy opponents to chastise.

"But, you didn't," Smith replied, sharply. "The choice that you made then was the right one." Smith turned away from the boy completely. "I won't mind eating hate." West stepped forward as the older man stepped forward. "Stay out of this, ninny. This is my battle."

"What makes you think that you are going to eat me?" West asked, laughing, heavily skeptically. "You are too high on yourself to eat another being."

Smith took another step forward.

"Excuse me for one moment, Major," Smith said holding up a finger.

Smith turned away then began to cough.

"You are not considering . . ." Smith spat out a large clump of pink flesh to the floor. Smith lowered his disguise in the next second shifting aside from the major. "Oh my god."

"Ah," Smith wiped off what bits was left along the lips as a smile grew on what was left of his human features that had became coated in armor. Only hints of pink were left around his face below the armor. "My throat feels _a lot_ better."

"You have finally become what you are," West said. "A inhuman spider."

His legs were bulging, aching, ready to split apart for another pair of legs, a new ache that had finally came in. So close to turning into the monster that he was terrified of. So close to becoming a insect that had nothing to do with the name Doctor Smith. Those thoughts and fact were tucked into the recesses of his mind as he looked down upon the figure. The figure that represented the past. A past that needed to be resolved. With West here, what did that say about the Robinsons? Smith didn't want to think about that.

"Your rage makes you inhuman, West." Smith said. "Just like my greed has done to me." he took a step forward drawing closer toward the major. "We are very alike in that regard."

"We are nothing alike!" West held up the phaser with a snarl as Smith lunged toward him.

Smith dodged the blast then grabbed on to West's figure then smacked him against the wall with all four hands sliding him up against the wall forcing him to drop the phaser. West swung himself forward then kicked at his face sending him stumbling back shaking his head. Smith turned around and chased after the man hurrying over the remains being eaten by the little spiders that he trampled over squashing them to bits.

Smith dug his claws into the ground leaving dents into the wall chasing after the man. Large pieces of the paneling were yanked out slid out of the floor as if it were shell. The metal screeched against being ripped apart as he picked up speed, effortlessly, painlessly, focused on a moving target. West ran further in the ship chased by the hissing that echoed after him. He ran into into a room then the door closed behind him.

"Who is the coward- _MAJOR_ -now!"

Smith continued running breaking down the door with a crash.

West picked up a large weapon then fired back at the creature dodging each blast that turned into flames from a torch erupting out of a wall.

* * *

The door fell out then John and Don came out of the hole looking both ways. Don fired at several pockets in the walls that became stained by a dark burn and steam radiated off them. Don picked up two additional phasers then checked the amount of firepower on the battery compartment. There were ten green glowing bars on each side of the laser pistol. The laser pistol was handed to John then the older laser pistol was handed to Maureen. John tightly squeezed Maureen's hand then withdrew his hand. The door closed between them.

"Robot!" John called turning away from the Space Pod's door. "Will? Robot! Will!"

"We are here, Professor Robinson!" Robot's voice echoed through the hall.

The men ran in the source of the Robot's voice then found the Robot acting as a shield for the boy's unconscious figure left against the wall. John's heart leaped at the sight of his unresponsive son set behind Robot's figure. Robot yanked his arms back into his chassis and his glass head lowered as the men ran toward them.

"Will!" John shouted, running toward his son.

Robot wheeled out of the way.

"Dad?" Will's eyes slightly opened. He sounded and even looked tired. "Where is Doctor Smith? Did we make it?"

Don looked around scanning for the baby spiders that he shot down one by one.

"I don't know where he is," John said. "What happened?"

"There was a firefight," Will said. "I tried to help."

"With the Kavalarians?" John asked.

"No," Will said. "He didn't look like a Kavalarian."

"Then what did he look like?" John asked.

"He looked . . . human," Will said. "Doctor Smith seems to know him."

"Knows him?" John asked.

"And he isn't here to help him or take him back," Will said. "Dad, I never seen so much hate on someone before."

"Robot, escort us to the space pod," John said. "Don. . ." John turned his attention toward Don. "If what I think is happening . . ."

"This isn't good," Don said.

"Stop him whatever on whatever he plans to do." John ordered.

"I will." Don said.

* * *

Don ran ahead of the duo running through the visibly destroyed doorways being ignored by the space spiders. The space spiders were busy eating their prey that was barely alive and barely dead at once. The lights in the ship flickered off a second them then the emergency lights kicked on revealing outline of green fixtures outlining the floor. There was the sound of laser fire echoing through the ship and screaming that would haunt him for the rest of his natural life.

Don ran into the bridge carrying a laser rifle in one hand. There was the sound of a struggle going on from within the dark. Electric sparks erupted highlighting a tall spider humanoid looming over a figure digging its long claws into a older man's chest with a hiss that sounded quite inhuman. The older man was thrown across the room with his back hitting the wall then slunk down to the floor. His thorns clicked against the floor. Don ran in the way of the tall spider then stopped standing clear in the tracks and aimed the laser pistol up toward him.

"Smith! Stop!" Don held his other hand up. "That is _enough_."

It was hard to see the look on the taller creature's face in the dark within the pitch black bridge.

"This is not of your concern," Smith said, sharply.

"Oh boy, yes, it is," Don lowered his hand. "This ship needs to be destroyed so we need his help to do that."

"He isn't in the chain of command," Smith said.

"He could be," Don said, earning a eye roll from Smith.

"He is dressed as a security officer and doesn't have the pips for it," Smith hissed back. "I know pips."

"Uh huh," Don said. "I know my way around the everglades and you know your way around alien women."

"Spare me the mockery," Smith argued. "He is not trained to pilot a ship."

"Spare him and I will do stop making fun of you," Don said.

"You're making it increasingly hard to do the right thing," Smith hissed.

"Isn't it already hard for people to do the right thing where you are from?" Don asked.

Smith looked away from the major thinking over the situation about how the right had gone wrong.

"It is," Smith said.

"You're not halfway a spider and you're already making a disaster," Don said. "I thought you didn't want that."

"He aimed at Will on _purpose_ , Major," Smith's long neck extended toward the man then lowered down to met his eye level and his head retreated by a few inches so that Don had personal space. "He is your vile counterpart."

West staggered back staring at the two, his eyes darting to and from, paralyzed by shock.

"Sure he deserves a solid punch for that," Don said. Smith's long neck treated with a disgruntled grunt. "but not being killed over it."

"This is different," Smith folded his upper set of arms, his lower set of arms clasped in his lap, looking down upon the younger man.

"What divides me from him is killing when it is not necessary," Don said.

Don lifted up his weapon then fired at a oncoming baby spider and Smith winced.

"What divides you from the spider is not-"

Abruptly, West hit his counterpart on the back of the head sending Don falling to the floor then aimed and fired at Smith. _Eating people alive_ , was what he meant to finish. The spider moved swiftly in the dark knocking West over to the floor. West yelped then began to prop himself halfway up. Don was set behind the tall spider with his back to the wall then began to slouch over with the side of his face meeting the wall. Smith hissed toward the fallen ex-space force officer while his lower arms were acting as a visual block for the unconscious man.

"Who is the monster now?" Smith asked.

"You are," West seethed back. "You always are."

Smith stepped back as his eyes became revealed.

"I am not the one who just tried to kill a **_SPACE CORPS OFFFIIICCEEERR!_** " Smith roared back taking a step toward the major.

West glanced toward the glowing object on the man's elbow.

"What is that obnoxious green bracelet you got there?" West asked. "A timer for when your next wave of eggs need to be laid?"

Smith looked down toward the bracelet then back up as a evil smile formed on his facial features.

"Decoration!"

West crawled away firing at the tall spider speed walking his way.

"My other self didn't have much of a choice becoming this,"

Smith grasped on to his forehead clutching onto a large protruding vein.

"But I have decided what I want to be," Smith said. "Because I have to."

Each blast struck his long torso leaving laser burns behind and each burn initially hissed then cooled down by a notch.

"Doctor Smith is a different creature from a insane space spider hybrid," Smith said. "A creature hardly interested in taking over a entire world. "

He yanked up the extension then the rounded bulb opened to reveal another eye.

"Good looks a lot more humorous than evil," deep but sinister laughter echoed the room. "Don't you agree, my dear Major?"

All three blue eyes looked down toward the human yanking off the green marble from the wrist band.

"Never!" West spat back.

Smith grasped on to West's figure with his lower set of arms catching him in mid leap then raised him up. He took a step back then then the color from the bracelet faded from the dark. West kicked his legs giving a good struggle attempting to free himself from the strong grasp. He kicked with gusto toward Smith's sternum only coming to unpleasant results.

West saw the facial features of a alien being different from the one that he had seen over twenty years ago. The visible fury resting on Smith's face was one that was silent but deadly and annoyed at the same time. Smith forced West to drop the weapon to the floor then stepped forward so the marble glowed green. West bit into the man's fingers. With a high pitched yelp, Smith dropped him to the floor.

"One more move and its your head," West said.

Smith was flickering his hands up in down with a grunt.

"This head can't get more bruised," Smith noted.

"I can barely see any bruises on your head," West scoffed earning the spider to raise his head up with a scowl.

"It is hard to see in the dark, West," Smith said. "Being in the light for so long tends to make the gift become null."

"Not for me," West said. "I have lived in it,"

"You want the darkness to lighten up. . ." Smith clutched the green bulb in one hand. "Do you?"

"Yes," West said. "I do."

Smith looked over, remorsefully, then turned his attention onto the older man.

"Then help me pilot this ship to the nearest sun," Smith said. "I am quite aware I cannot repay for ruining the mission or your life. And that I may never be able to redeem myself in the eyes of the United Global Space Force. Or yours for that matter."

"Do you mean that?" West kept the gun aimed at Smith's face.

"I am exhausted from fighting against the wind. Help me." Smith pointed toward the unconscious major. "Please. I beg of you." he turned his attention back on toward the shorter man. "Save yourself."

West slowly shook his head with a jaded smile.

"I can't do that when one of your children can jump out and bite him," West said. "His life was over soon as your counterpart sabotaged the ship. It's better this way that everyone lives and he doesn't." he looked down toward the man in envy. "Something I didn't get."

"I won't leave you," Smith insisted. "I will make sure that the little ones clear a path for you."

"I can't let you do that without my eyes on you," West said.

"Then come with me," Smith said. "Watch me throw him in and send him out the air lock. Solves two birds with one stone."

West thought it over for a moment then lower the phase.

"One moment," West said.

West turned away from Smith and began to man the console.

"One moment is all you need," Smith slowly approached the younger major.

There were traces of what could have been with his time in his native universe acting as a bitter rival to West. A bitter rival that Don did not like but came to respect, admire, and love. Just as Smith had in their unscheduled interactions regarding the silliest of situations during his mutations. A smile sprouted on the man's face looking back at the bright and lively memories.

 _I'm sorry,_ Smith wanted to say. Words that couldn't come out. Would not come out. The Robinsons had never reached their promised planet just as he had feared. Even without his constant interference in finding a cure and returning to his homeworld had not done a dent in their quest. The only dents made were ones that they made themselves not making olive branches to aliens along the way. A far lonely and depressing fate for the family. And he knew, deep down inside, a fate like that could happen to the very classic but mostly innocent Robinsons.

"I have set the course," West said.

Smith knelt down then his lower arms picked up the younger major with care very delicately keeping the unattached ball in between his fingers. The ball shined green against the dark as he turned sideways in the direction of West. If only things had been different. Incredibly different that he wouldn't have chased after him into his innocent world. The world wasn't that much innocent anymore after his arrival. That was the tragic part of the entire episode with all things considered as they traveled down the hallway.

"Where is the airlock?" Smith asked.

"Right by the shuttle bay," West said.

"So close together," Smith said.

"Back in the old days the cargo bay was a prison deck and the only way to get from ship to ship was through that airlock," West said.

"How long have you been here?" Smith asked.

"Long enough," West said.

"Did you get here a couple months ago?" Smith asked.

"Longer," West replied.

"Was this a couple weeks after I left?" Smith prodded further.

"Three years," West said.

"Hmm," Smith stopped in his tracks. _Three years_? A specific number. Just as long as they had been lost. "Was her name Bronius?"

"Shut up," West ordered.

"What did you tell her?" Smith asked. "Did you mistreat her? What did you say? Did you break into her ship, corner her, flirt with her, and give her your comn number?"

"I am not going to say this again," West said.

"Good heavens! I thought you weren't capable of that. No wonder your family hates you!"

It was done in a matter of seconds. West appearing in front of him. A single blast. Staggering back. Smith clasped on to his throat feeling his adams apple singed by a heavy burn. Tears welled into his eyes and fury began to brew in his mind. Rage was the only way to describe what he was feeling. It was a painful feeling pertaining that stood out against the agony in its unique sensation.

The more that he took account for the character, the real character, the real character of Major Don West, the more Smith began to feel that he was speaking with a imposter instead of the genuine article of the person. West turned away from Smith then walked on ahead of him. Smith rubbed at his injured larynx. A sharp pain erupted from it as he wore a knowing but murderous look toward the once and former major lacking a ounce of respect in his eyes.

Smith resumed following the older man stroll on ahead of him. The baby spiders kept their space from around the group making their way to the large qualities of corpses around them that had been made available to them by the chaos. Smith regarded them in pity and regret. The silence was comfortable to West. A sound that he had became adapted to and most familiar to over the countless years. Silence that he ended up liking the most. He came to a stop by the door then turned around to face the doctor.

"It's time."

Smith looked down toward the unconscious man in his arms.

"Time isn't on your paycheck."

Smith looked up toward the older major.

"I know it's strange," West admitted. "Last time, you saw me as a handsome twenty-five year old man. It's even stranger for me to find you changed but still young and _alive_." West shook his fist in anger at him. "And you know what? That makes me so angry when _they_ should be. Not you! I know this won't bring them back but it will bring _some_ justice."

Smith approached the major then slipped a red ball into the older major's hand.

"What's this for?" West pressed the button and the airlock door opened. "A parting gift?"

Smith put the man's other hand onto the hand.

"You know where we going," West said. "We are not taking things with us."

Smith's bracelet was glowing green as he gestured a hand in toward the airlock door then it turned red upon being pointed in the hallway.

"What's the matter with your strange bracelet?" West asked.

Smith dropped the younger major to the ground then grabbed West with all four hands, grabbing him by the arms, the legs, and the waist. West gave a good struggle against the remarkably iron cold grasp on his joints. Smith tossed him on ahead into the hallway. West vanished between the red klaxons with a scream. Smith relaxed, his gaze lowered, his shoulders lowered. Then Smith pressed a button that made the air lock door close on the side of the wall.

 _"When it glows red, you're a dead man."_

Smith took a few steps forward searching in the dark then looked down toward his bracelet that was glowing brightly green.

"Perhaps not, Officer Eglardo," Smith said, hoarsely.

Smith stepped back then turned into a figure that was most familiar. His eyes looked over the figure of the human. Then he picked him over his shoulder then made a run for the escape bay that had a dozen so shuttles left behind even the one that he had stolen. He arrived inside then put the major down into the passenger seat. He slipped off the vest and the torn shirt placing it into the neatly made pile of clothes that he illusion-ed as a part of the floor set behind the rows of chairs.

Smith came over to his side then apologetically placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Smith paused for a short moment, sincerely, regretfully, mournfully. Smith then looked away regretfully turning from Don turning toward the consoles coated in a thin film of crystals contrasting against the darkness. He walked away and the door to the shuttle craft began to close.

* * *

John and Maureen watched the starship hurl into the nearby sun before their eyes while Will was leaned against the wall to the railing of the space pod. Judy stifled back a heartbroken as she covered her mouth and Penny held on to her sister. Penny squeezed Judy's hands stopping her short of breaking out into tears. Will stared at the view screen searching for signs of a shuttle escaping from the sun. His eyes searched among the stars, peered out for a white flick of light to stand out against the dark.

"All life aboard the ship has been eliminated," Robot said.

"Don. . ." John said.

"John!" Maureen said. "There is a shuttle escaping!"

Their eyes tuned toward the flying ball that was heading in the direction of their planet.

"Robot, how many lifeforms are in there?" John spoke up.

"My sensors detected two," Robot replied.

"He is in there," Will said. "They are in it. I know they are. I feel it."

"That's all I need," Judy said. "The chance that Don is alive. I am taking it," she was trembling in Penny's hands. "He's got to be alive."

"We will know when we come across it," Penny said.

It was a long moment as he and Maureen exchanged a worrisome glance then toward the view screen of the space pod.

"Let's go home." John said.


	43. After the cosmic storm

_Smith and Will ran away from what had once been a dome._

 _Don stood at the side of the doorway as a watch out for Bronius._

 _His gaze was fixated on them in such a way that he could see both._

 _One group featuring Smith and Will then the loner starting to get up. He watched her stare with intent, of murderous rage, of resentment. Bronius proceeded to bend her fingers aiming toward them. Smith saw it as well then his eyes flashed open wide then screamed dropping his laser pistol._

 _"Run, William!" Smith cried. "Run!"_

 _"Smith, Will, come on!" Don called._

 _It was a matter of fatal seconds that happened next. Smith and Will bolted toward the space pod as she sent out balls of power that missed striking the neighboring trees around them and the boulders that cracked with a roar. John and the rest of the family hid in the back of the space pod with the professor in the lead._

 _They were getting closer to the space pod so Don started to reach his hand out with a eye out for Bronius. Then he noticed, she smiled calmly, readjusting her aim. He started to shout a warning but the words never came. He didn't have the time._ _Abruptly, Smith shoved Will forward then he was struck in the back. Smith winced with a yelp then his eyes opened._

 _Don and Smith's eyes met. Pained met horrified. Regretful met shocked. It's over._

 _Don watched as the bright blue eyes started to lose their light._

 _Smith left before his eyes as eyes slowly closed then the body fell landing with a thud to the ground._

 _"Bronius!" Don lifted the laser pistol and fired at her._

* * *

Don regained consciousness to the distinct throbbing feeling coming from the back of his head. Memories of what had happened before flashed before his eyes. The event that could only be described as part of a nightmare. A nightmare that was all too real as he knew much to his chagrin. His eyes began to open quite slowly adjusting to the lighting in the room.

His neck and shoulders ached at once, unexpectedly, as if he had suffered a terrible crash. His eyes fluttered open then gazed to see Judy by his bedside leaned over with her hands in her lap fast asleep. He was propped halfway up with his head pressed against the spare pillow that had been generated and supplied with chicken feathers.

"Hey. . . Judith," Don said.

Judy raised her attention up and her eyes flew open.

"Don," Judy took his hand. "You are awake!"

"How long have I been out?" Don asked.

"A little over ten hours," Judy said.

"My head feels sore," Don started to lean up but was stopped by her hand guiding him back down on to the cool and comforting ice pack.

"Stay right there, Donny boy," Judy said, endearingly. "Your bad bump may be gone but that head needs time to become a little more solid."

"A little more . . . solid?" Don repeated, raising his brows up and down, confused. "You make it sound I had a major skull fracture from a crash land."

"The chance is pretty high that he did," Judy said. "And Doctor Smith regenerated that portion after he arrived."

"What you mean by regenerated?" Don asked. "Did that prick chip off a piece of my head?"

"We don't know," Judy said. "Until your head stops aching, you are on bed rest."

"Right when I don't want to rest," Don said. "I do feel tired," he rubbed his forehead. "Even with all that sleep."

"Feeling hungry?" Judy asked.

"Boy, am I!" Don said.

"We saved some food for you in the galley," Judy said. "I will get it. . ." she was about to get up but stopped. "I was scared for a moment that I lost you."

"I don't think you are capable of losing me," Don reminded, squeezing her hand, sporting a reassuring smile. "Not for a long shot."

* * *

Smith stared at the long and wide mirror propped against the cracked wall of the cavern standing naked. His neck was capable of becoming longer than a normal human. His long, slender fingers felt along his neck. He seemed humanoid with some alien characteristics. And yet, even as human as he felt and disguised himself to be, it did nothing to comfort him. Was this how the other Professor Robinson had seen him every time he looked at him? A monster? A monster that had been born. The look in the other John Robinson's eyes said that much contrasting the eyes of the more innocent version who saw him as a man rather than a monster.

He called the Kavalarian's misfits. Stupid, idiotic misfits. He was a misfit himself. He had been stupid, he had been greedy, and he had been a monster. He had became one in his DNA and physical appearance not only in his actions. There was no shame in being proud of who he was. But, there was shame on _what_ he was turning into. The Smith family name was becoming tarnished and degraded being simply attached him.

Only hope could reach out and make sure what was left of his relatives were making the name Smith be a proud name to say. Unlike what was happening to Smith. It wasn't something that was to be proud about happening to him. Something that he had made happen with his actions. It was a bitter form of poetic justice. After all, wasn't that how it always felt to be the villain on the receiving end of the word?

Smith looked up beginning to laugh that vibrated his figure until he were shaking and weeping lowering his head down toward the floor. His laughter small, desperate, and bitter by the passing second. The Robinsons were that hope, hope that tried to reach out, to be kind in the darkness and bring some relief to the bitterness around him. At what cost did the help come down to? At what cost would it take for them to realize that it wasn't wise to help someone from the dark universe?

Smith placed a hand on to his face feeling along parts that he knew but were becoming unfamiliar to him as time went on. He hadn't grown the long bone like points along his chin. His arms were slowly becoming coated in scales that were stacked up against the other in a row. His chest seemed to be changing as well making it seem like armor rather than a real and solid chest. Little spikes had grown along his shoulder. And he was terrified. He gently flicked a spike away feeling the rubber filmsy surface feeling. He took off the rubber spikes dropping them to the floor leaving behind scrapes along his shoulder looking down in contempt.

 _I will not be that horrid creature._

The memory of what he had seen so long ago seemed so distant. So long ago was coming back to haunt him. His shoulders no longer ached. With a single thought, the secondary set of arms tucked under his first set. He sat down on to the floor on the verge of even more tears. Silent tears came down his cheeks as Smith lowered his head ashamed of his actions. He wanted to live. Not as a spider-human hybrid. But as a human. He didn't _want_ to die. And yet, despite his own decision to modify to how _he_ best resembled, the mind that made him up was going to fall apart.

Smith combed along the side of his face.

His face had human characteristics: mouth, eyes, lips, but no eyebrows.

All the representation of his human self was in resting in his mind. A disguise, a lie, a deception. A illusion that worked better than how astral projecting did for him after several tries with Vikari and learned more of his psychic mind was powerful but not powerful enough to perform telekinesis. All that he was getting better from a supposed 'cure' snatched from the Kavalarian ship. The person that went inside of the ship had been peeled away leaving behind someone new but still ever changing and morphing into a new version of themselves with bits and pieces of the old still left behind. One large piece was his mind in a body that felt wrong.

Smith's hand went under his chin then felt the two bumps that were forming.

 _It's just facial hair that you have to yank out, Zachary,_ The lie was more believable than the truth.

He closed his eyes then grasped on to them and yanked them off with a single pull.

"Ow!" Smith yelped dropping the pieces to the floor with his chin stinging in pain.

His hands rolled up into fists then smacked them against the wall and clenched on to his chin applying pressure.

 _"How much, Smith? What was the price tag that you put on our future?"_

The price tag had became his body.

It was everything that he loved about himself.

The hair from his head had fallen off. His goatee had ceased to exist. His skin was turning darker before his eyes including losing their pink quality. He pressed his forehead against the wall clasping his hands against his chin applying pressure to the wound. The agony that he had been in for the past few months had stopped. Right after being stretched on the stretcher during the interrogation regarding his methods of 'breaking in'. It could have been worse. Nothing could irritate his infection as it was changing him without needing to be bothered to continue anymore.

He was going to lose everything about himself. Even himself. It was a matter of time before the instincts of the space spiders took over and warped his mind. His only hope now? Was finding a way to put his affairs in order and find the right planet to metaphorically 'die' on. This wasn't the place to let go. It was full of life and visitors. He shook his head at the nightmarish memory of the space spiders decorating the roof of the Proteus and preparing to make flight for the Jupiter 2. He could remember their figures as sure as he could remember his mistake.

This place, this truly unique, almost desert filled planet wasn't his place. A place where his soul could die but his mutated and psychologically demented being could thrive on far from innocents. Innocents who would never come down so far to the planet surface. If John didn't step back from his word then the Robinsons were going to be safe from his condition. Smith opened his eyes taking his hands and forehead off the wall walking away from it. He could make it a stipulation in their deal. Make a arrangement in which everyone saw that he died and his corpse could not be recovered. In time, the bleeding had stopped.

Smith slipped into the warm and comforting bed then fell asleep snoring away.

The camera backed off to reveal the Robot leaning from alongside the partially ajar doorway.

"I wish I could help you, Doctor Smith." The Robot said, then closed the door and left the scene.


	44. Plans and reflection

Don awoke that morning with a head that no longer ached and a desire to use the bathroom. It was the first thing that he did that morning making a run for it, quietly, in the late hours of the day then hopped in and took a well deserved shower. The memories of the attack on the Kavalarian ship flashed through his mind.

The armor decorating Smith's once entirely human form, his increased height, and spine chilling appearance that was unnatural. His figure standing out among the black was surreal. He knew it happened but Don couldn't very well believe he had seen a creature come into being before his eyes over the last few months.

It all came to be from a simple mistake. One little miscalculation made by who he assumed to be his own counterpart and a real monster was born. It was the kind of mistake that a non-military individual would make in order to keep their eyes on the target instead of relying on a secure and hack resistant system.

A military official wouldn't make that mistake. A arrogant rookie would have made the mistake. A space door, one that was different from most Earth doors, with common sense if the freezing pods in that universe were knocked out of commission. It showed how little that his other self trusted machines. This moment of reflection made him feel better regarding how history really went.

Don got himself a glass of coffee then sat down at the galley table and his shoulders lowered sitting there staring at the table looking back at better times. He heard footsteps headed his way then looked over as the lights of the residential deck beamed on brightly as the outside window showed the sun raising above the ridge of the distant mountains. Don waved at the approaching professor who sat down in the chair across from himself.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," Don said.

"That unfinished coffee says otherwise," John said.

"What about you, John?" Don asked.

"I am feeling a bit unsettled myself," John said.

"What happened yesterday was terrifying," Don said. "More so than any mission we have been on."

"Don, when you were with Smith up there. . ." John started. "Did he look the same way of a mutated spider?"

"Yes," Don began to become alarmed by the question. "Why?"

John grimaced but wasn't surprised by the answer.

"We saw him as a human," John said.

"Cured?" Don asked.

"I don't think so," John shook his head. "He refused to join us. Didn't say a peep."

"Not only can he verbally lie to us but he can lie to us in appearance," Don rubbed his forehead. "What a leap!"

"One can say he has mastered another art of lying," John slipped out a vial then put it on to the table alongside the recovering major. "He wouldn't tell us how but he gave us this vial." Don picked up the vial then looked at the remainders of the contents then smelled it. "How did he change?"

"He was already changed when he got on that ship," Don said, closing the vial. "He even. . . he even. . ." He shook his head. "It's too bizarre."

"What did he do?" John asked.

"He extended his neck," Don said. "It's like the version of himself that he wanted me to see was a illusion-" he stopped, eyes widened, looking on toward the man. "He didn't use a machine. He used his _mind_. He didn't drink anything just to lie to us. The only machine that Smith has on himself is that strange bracelet."

"It's time for plan B,"

"Plan B?" Don asked. "What was plan A?"

"Get cured before his body changes," John said. "Plan B is plan B."

"Do I like to know what plan B is?" Don asked.

"No," John said. "Maureen and I agreed on it after discovering it."

"Ah ha," Don said. "must be very uncomfortable."

"It is," John replied as Don took a sip from the glass.

"So," Don said. "What is plan C?"

"Sticking him in a freezing tube and not him up until we find someone with the technology of removing that infection," John said. "If not, we come across Officer Bolix and make sure he keeps his word."

"That is going to be difficult," Don said.

"Not if we tell him the truth," John said, shaking his head. "Not if we tell the truth."


	45. Seek in which you dare

"Was the door open the last time you were here?" Don turned his attention upon Robot.

"It was," Robot said.

"Is he in there, Robot?" Judy asked.

"I detect no life signs," Robot said. "I have been proven to be wrong on some occasions regarding the matter."

The couple rolled aside the boulder then peered inside the cavern that looked abandoned.

"I had a feeling waiting another day before approaching him was a bad one," Don said. "Where could he have gone?"

Judy looked on into the long and narrow passage of the cavern leading in even further.

"Deep," Judy said.

"Let's wait him out," Don said. "He will come on his own to us. Smith can't stand being alone."

"It won't last long," Judy said, certain.

"A few days at most," Don said. "It's going to be alright."

Robot was silent over the matter. His transparent glass helmet twirled with a orange sparkle inside as his chassis performed the same movement scanning the area for danger. His sensors picked up a presence that couldn't be seen or be felt. Yet, his processors suspected that it belonged to the person they were looking for. Robot followed Judy and Don away from the cavern then as they left.

Behind them, a large and wide stream of small pebbles took on a tall arching figure belonging to Smirk with folded arms lacking hair but had tall pointy ears compared to his alternate counterpart that lacked ears at all. Smith began to shake his head turning away heading back inside of the cavern then closed the door behind.

* * *

Late at night, Maureen was awakened by a bad nightmare. A nightmare that showed everything she dread of happen and a part of it was a piece of what had really happened. A piece that she trapped in a box and sealed it on a shelf for safe keeping within her mind. She made her way out of the residential deck up to the conn then toward the opening of the ship. Maureen had her arms folded leaning against the doorway to the Jupiter 2 observing the Robot standing still almost looking out into the distance not wheeling back and forth acting as the lone guardsman of the Jupiter 2 that he acted on a some nights instead of sleeping in the occasional cargo bay assigned to him to rest in. It used to be odd to house a machine in a cargo room and call that a 'bedroom' even by human standards.

It had been a week since the events of the rock climb. A week since they had last seen Smith. Last time Smith allowed himself to be seen by any of her family's curious and prying eyes. She wasn't quite sure when it came to the normally colorful and animated piece of hardware, nanobots, screwed in machine. He wasn't talkative as he used to be regarding the doctor's whereabouts. A part of Maureen sensed that Robot was painfully aware where Smith was lurking. That he was somewhere she didn't think of. She rubbed her shoulders as she descended down the stairs joining Robot.

"What is on your mind, Robot?" Maureen asked.

"Doctor Smith is designing several new props," Robot reported. "I am contemplating how to best tell him the designs are very non-human. Twice my height!"

"That is very long for a prop," Maureen said. "Must have been racking his brain this week for a play."

"It is," Robot agreed. "I am considering of making the prop be sleeveless and pantless. The prop is intended to be very unique."

"Robot, how about I help with those measurements?" Maureen offered.

"I appreciate your offer," Robot replied. "But, I am not making the prop."

"Then who is?" Maureen asked.

"He is," Robot replied.

"What are those measurements for the prop?" Maureen asked.

"As of currently. . . ." Robot started then shifted toward Maureen. "I was not programmed to measure."

"Then why don't we ask Doctor Smith about that?" Maureen said. "He is due in it for a visit."

Robot twirled toward Maureen.

"I have been concerned about him," Robot admitted, reluctantly. "I made a promise. I don't like breaking promises."

"Everyone has been," Maureen said. "Being away despite being cured for so long is making us all wonder. I suppose it's very painful turning back to a human."

"I haven't been able to find him in his cave system," Robot said. "I believe he has gone deeper than I can go."

"He has found a new hiding place," Then Maureen grimaced.

"And it is making very uneasy about this," Robot said. "When Doctor Smith hides for more than two days, he is doing it more often than not to protect your family."

"He needs the medication," Maureen said. "Plan B has to start. We have to find a way of getting to him." She looked off in the distance as Robot was doing that night under the full moon. "It is not possible with our technology."

"This does not compute," Robot said. "Doctor Smith is not ill."

"It is something that we discussed months ago when it came to his mutation," Maureen said. "It makes his alien DNA become dormant so his Human DNA takes over. However certain things about his new form may turn out to be permanent."

"This plan B will buy him time," Robot noted.

"It only works with a daily dose," Maureen said. "He has to drink it."

Robot turned toward the Jupiter 2 then toward Maureen.

"I may know how to find people willing to help us with the problem," Robot said. "It will require searching and meddling for trouble."

"Robot, you have helped us for a very long time," Maureen said. "I have faith in your capabilities."

"How much of the medication has been made?" Robot asked.

"Enough to last a month," Maureen said. "Just make sure this trouble doesn't leave you in pieces."

"I am capable," Robot said. "It will be done tonight."

Robot wheeled on ahead of the Jupiter 2 until he became a distant specter then Maureen turned on the force field generator and returned inside of the ship.

"Good luck, Robot." Maureen whispered to herself looking out the conn window. "Do what it takes getting him out."


	46. To lure a stubborn Smith out

Smith was thrilled to bits, relishing in the regained hours of rest, set in his makeshift sleeping bag catching up on stolen beauty sleep curled in fetal position. With all things considered given the circumstance that lead to sleeping without any further concern to the infection on his back. The beginning of a smile was on the edge of his lips snoring away. A high pitch noise yanked him out of the peaceful sleep and squeaking came from around him. The squeaking grew alarming and frantic around him just as he were of the unexplained and impromptu visitors. He flopped over to his side the pressed his back against the wall listening to the bats fly over him. He slipped on his cloak after yanking it toward him while hunched over shielding himself from the annoyances.

 _Not this again_ , Smith whined to himself. He heard the squeaking remaining above his head more than five minutes. He flipped over on to his chest then with some difficulty began to crawl on his knees and hands through the slick cold surface of the cave system. He searched around the area for the night vision gear with some difficulty until his hand grasped on the crevices. His night vision gear was decided from then on to be left behind. He hurried through the environment tracing his path out of the cave where he was met by a comfortable temperature that contrasted the cold and bothersome qualities of the cavern. He felt something was embedded in his leg that was shrieking.

With a growling stomach, Smith yanked it out then bit into the small metallic object. The shrieking coming from the creature ceased to be made then he turned toward the entrance of the cavern that was full of high pitch shrieking. He took another bite out of the small object and another and another until the last bits of the wings were gone. He licked his lips then stood up to his feet up to full height looking around the darkness searching for the familiar shapes of the environment outside. He bumbled about then fell into the cavern that had shrieking from the metal bats. He flailed his hand out catching five at a time then dragged himself out of the cavern on his lower two hands detracted out of his arms. He flung himself to the ground and had great difficulty at first discerning shapes until the shrieks echo outlined the rocks around him.

"I can hear your parts clashing and clattering, you neanderthal!" Smith snapped.

Robot slid out of the dark.

"I was being silent,"

"No, you weren't,"

"Yes, I was,"

"Were not,"

"Were too!"

"Doctor Smith, you do not need to hide yourself from social interaction. The Robinsons can help you."

"So I have been told at length," A strange urge screamed through his mind. _Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!_ So instead, Smith took a bite out of the metal bat. As he chewed, it had a unique and welcoming taste. "And you know what that means."

"Going back into pain," Robot said. "I am familiar to your reluctance of going through that."

"You're a machine!" Smith whirred toward the source of Robot. "You can't feel pain of changing! Sure, metaphorically, you can feel pain. If you are changed, it wouldn't be gradual. It would be done with you disconnected from that part until it is finely tuned in and fits into the overall schematics of your complex design. You don't leave waste behind! You can't change people into what you are! You can't possibly know how I feel. You are not personally familiar to it! You are familiar to how people have experienced it and _that is it_."

"I have been authorized to tell you the Robinsons would like to offer you sanctuary in a freezing tube," Robot said. "Frozen but with your DNA in stockpile should they cross paths with a science vessel."

"No," Smith said. "That is most disagreeable. This universe does not need a Proteus."

"Then they will find the people who promised you aid to carry out their promise with the Alpha Centauri mission on the back burner." Robot finished.

Smith walked away finishing off the bat.

"This bat is delicious," Smith noted. "I like that plan."

"I will tell the galactic department store manager that it was satisfactory," Robot said.

"I will consider if I should agree to the plan," Smith said. "For a moment."

"Doctor Smith, should the-" Robot was cut off.

" **No** ," Smith interrupted.

"You didn't hear what I had to say!" Robot said.

"I got a very rough idea what you were going to say and I won't have it!" Smith held up one of his lower hands in response. "I am a untested, unknown, and unpredictable biohazard to stay at a ship for long periods of time _out_ of stasis!" he lowered his hands. "I can't risk it. They can't risk it. I won't let them go through the hell I am going through! I would prefer remaining in a freezing tube while it has problems then be taken out and being told it won't work again."

"Now, you have jumped to another excuse!" Robot bobbed his helm up in response.

"It's not a excuse." Smith scowled. "It's a rational rule on new biohazards."

Smith shook his head walking away from the machine under his disguise.

"It pains me that I have to take these lengths, booby,"

He looked up then spotted the clouds parting away to reveal the full moonlight.

"In order to preserve alliances, you have to make compromises for yourself and for them,"

Robot was silent as he listened.

"Even as distasteful as it is,"

Smith let go of a sizable breath as he continued.

"I will only discuss the matter any further with the madame. A biochemist would understand it better than a geologist."

Robot was silent then wheeled toward Smith.

"I am sure that she will," Robot said. "Where will you be staying?"

"The lake that the professor and Will went fishing before _it_ happened. There is a man made den made of sticks that a certain someone has been making in the event of a emergency such as this however unlikely it was to happen," Smith closed his eyes as his shoulders loosened. "She visited with the professor. I paid no heed to them as it was a private intimate moment between a husband and a wife that shouldn't be pried into."

"I will tell them," Robot said.

"Begone." Smith waved his hand then Robot wheeled away and a short figure hid behind a tree after peering out then Smith turned in the direction that Robot had gone past the figure and turned away. Smith walked away from the area eating the fourth metal creature. "Mmhhm. How marvelous. Would be better with some hot sauce in it."

Soon as the creature was further ahead, Will stepped back from where he hid and watched Smith's figure become smaller to his eyes panged by guilt.


	47. To reach a hand out for the cared ones

"And he eats metal." Robot finished his report.

John was about to eat his egg when he lowered his spoon.

"He . . can. . . eat. . metal?" John asked.

"Affirmative," Robot said. "My sensors tell me that he is struggling with his new appetite."

"Maureen, I will go with you this time," John said. "With that strange machine you got from the celestial department store. What was that? Eh, a neutron freezer?"

"A space freezer pistol," Maureen said. "Made out of quartz. I have been using it to freeze the meat in the excess freezer we had to make."

"How much fuel is left?" John asked.

"It doesn't need fuel," Maureen said. "Just stored in the freezer for recharge. It came with a special purse for mobile transport."

"I like to be armed with that in the event that he turns on you," John said. "If, if," he held his index finger up. "He really looses it. And we are not going to let him be unfrozen until a way to restore his mind is found including his cure."

"A cave would be best," Don spoke up. "Like his residential one."

"Can the space bats be removed?" Judy asked.

"A day will be necessary to neutralize the electronic bats," Robot said. "They cannot be removed without being solar charged."

"It would be a better fate for him that way," John continued. "If he stepped foot in the Jupiter 2 in that state of mind then he would be killed."

"It is better than seeing him every day and not being able to wake him up when there isn't a cure for him," Will said.

"It is," John agree, his eyes shifting toward his son. "Our counterparts and us made a mistake when it came to our respective Smiths. We are going to make sure that we do it right by him this time."

The members of the family nodded.

"How can we get his DNA samples for testing on his cure when he refuses?" Judy asked.

"You can leave that matter to me," Maureen said. "I will get the required sample."

"If he goes over the line that defines a man and a mindless monster," John said. "In the mean time, we can make our launch in three days for Alpha Centauri. Enough time for Doctor Smith to decide on taking the medication and what he wants to do in the mean time while heading to Alpha Centauri. Is that preferable for everyone?"

"Yes!" Were the delighted responses that came from his family.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Maureen and John came through the area that they had been through only a matter of days ago. There was a man made dock waiting where it hadn't been days ago with several sculptures decorating the area consisting of a playground and a series of carvings in rock that resembled vehicles that were seen on Earth. It had been a long time since they had seen Earthly vehicles. John and Maureen exchanged a glance then Maureen nodded toward him and patted on his shoulder. The professor walked away but set himself not too far and hid among the trees as Maureen came forward with her picnic basket dangling by her side. She arrived to a carved table set across from the set up activity beach.

She searched through the area for the man's figure. She squinted ahead where she came then turned around. When she turned around, she spotted a figure coming toward her in a simple two piece pitch black outfit at first glance. When he arrived to her view, she noticed that it was in reality a three piece outfit, a black suit matched by a black vest, and a dark purple shirt that had a neck collar. His appearance was more human than he had been in recent weeks. Physically, he looked unaltered but the looks in his eyes were different from the constantly angry and bitter man. He was at peace with himself and seemed to be content.

"You look well, madame," Smith said. "And very bright."

"I don't know how you are," she shook her head in disappointment. "but you are lying to me with that illusion up about your well being."

Smith laughed, slipping his hands into his pockets, lowering his head walking on past her.

"I am doing better,"

"Better?" Maureen asked, skeptically.

"Better," Smith nodded, certain, his voice and eyes showed a positive change in him. It was strange to see happiness on his face after the grouchy, unhappy, saddened, and pained demeanor that had plagued him for quite some time. It was a remarkable change in him. "I am in a better state of mind than I was before."

"Better means being able to show yourself, being out, and happy with company around you," Maureen said. "We have hardly seen you in a week."

"I am happy with how I have turned out," Smith said. "How. I love. Myself."

"How are we to know that you are really okay when you have this up?" Maureen asked.

"I want you to remember me the way I was," Smith turned toward the lake. "Do me that favor. . ." Maureen shook her head in protest. "I don't need false hope."

"Doctor Smith," Maureen said. "Friends don't give up on each other."

Smith lowered his head, momentarily, then sighed.

"I find that accepting what you are is a good thing," Smith said, then shifted toward her. "Isn't it?"

"Yes," Maureen said. "It is."

Maureen took several steps forward approaching Smith but he stepped back.

"Madame," Smith held up his hands then shook them meekly. "Please."

"But . . . if you want to be what you were before," She carefully lifted up a crate from the picnic basket then set it on to the rock beside her. "This is always on the table."

Smith looked down toward the crate then toward her.

"You are a very kind woman, madame," Smith said. "But I can't take it."

"Show me," Maureen said. "It won't change how I see you."

Smith's attention lowered toward the grass, already regretful, even more comfortable than before.

"I may not look like him," Smith slipped off his cloak placing it on to the table. "But I have recently developed the appetite to eat flesh. And fish have made a perfect placebo for some mind boggling indecent reason."

Smith's human appearance sizzled away revealing a tall creature that lacked genitalia then he turned away from her bracing himself for the worst.

"You don't look that half bad," Maureen's tone was full of warmth, kindness, and bemusement.

"What?" Smith asked, surprised. "What?"

Smith was so used to seeing the fear that John's tale regarding his counterpart on the Robinsons faces or when they even thought of it. Fear, grimace, then pretend that they weren't thinking about it at all that this reaction was shocking. So used to the other Maureen being afraid when she looked at him. The disgust in the major's eyes weighed more than concrete. Their actions spelled more into the realm of fear then courage could in space.

So used to Penny and Judy keeping their space around him. So used to John keeping his space from the doctor as though afraid if he were touched then he would be infected then become what Smith was turning into. Smith was needless to say shocked at her response to his figure. Even throughout this mutation, these versions didn't stand not five feet away from him when near each other. It was shocking even odd that a fellow human would be comfortable around his changing appearance. He watched the woman begin to smile in response as if he had done something amusing yet it was layered in kindness.

"You look better than the drawing, Doctor Smith," Maureen said. "And colorful. I like the new eye."

Her lighthearted tone allowed Smith to relax and loosen up as he slowly turned toward her.

"We accept people for who they are," Maureen said. "Not what they are."

Smith took a tentative step forward.

"Tell your husband," Smith said. "But not the others. I don't need their pity."

"We will make sure that you won't get pitied upon, Doctor Smith," Maureen said. "Whatever you decide to do. However much we do not like it. We will be behind you on it."

"Whatever it is?"

"Whatever it is," Maureen repeated with a nod.

"You _are_ the genuine article," Smith's face softened. "Respecting my wishes."

"She didn't?" Confusion and bewilderment decorated her facial features.

"She sneaked it in," The colonel nodded. "I could always tell when she had done it."

"Even when she sedated you?" Maureen asked in a incredulous tone.

"That part," Smith said. "I did not mind. It helped me have some really good power naps-with consequences for the infection."

"We have some back at the Jupiter," Maureen said. "If your nerves are getting to you then I can get some."

"Having a strong potion of that," Smith's third eye distinctively had the smiling gaze to it contrasting the bitterness in his main two eyes. "Just to have a good nights rest. . . That would be heaven."

"Heaven isn't somewhere that is in spirit, Doctor Smith," Maureen said. "It is in how you make life."

"Is this-" he gestured toward the lake, "-lifestyle in the wilderness with a super spaceship-" he turned his attention on to her. "-heaven to you?"

"According to Jewish mythology, hell only lasts for no longer than a year," Maureen said. "Hell and heaven are two different state of beings in the life that we live. I recall you had several good night rests under less desirable conditions."

"It feels like a year ago it had been that way," Smith said.

"It's a life altering change, yes. . ." Maureen said. "But you can make it a good one."

Smith contemplated the comment looking off tapping his fingers together then his attention turned toward her.

"When did you become so wise, madame?" Smith asked in awe.

Maureen thought for a moment then slowly grew a warm smile.

"Every day I am becoming wise," Maureen said. "I learn from those around me and strangers."

"I will take it," Smith's lower arms took the crate. "Heavy." he glanced up from the crate toward Maureen then raised a eyebrow ridge. "How much does a bottle weigh?"

"As it should," Maureen said. "I like to see you in the flesh next time that we meet."

"I like it to be that way," Smith said. "I will take it." he held up a long sinister index finger. " _If_ there is a extremely powerful medication to numb the pain."

"I will see what we can do." Maureen reached a hand out for him once close enough then touched the man's second long arm and gently grasped on to it.

"And I shall wait for it." Smith had a shallow smile back at Maureen then slipped the hand off with his upper arm. He began to walk away toward his cloak. "I might accept the offer about being put into stasis. It is very preferable."

"Might is a keyword," Maureen said.

"Might isn't in this case," Smith turned toward her then tsked and shook his head. "It is a promise that I may take it for the flight."

"Take the basket," Maureen said. "You haven't eaten healthy prepared food in days."

Before her eyes, his figure changed to that of a human and the cloak turned into a jacket before her eyes in a strange but unique and odd way. He changed from towering over even further to that of being someone standing at six feet. He turned to face her then waved a free hand toward her as a smile appeared on his face from her comment and walked off with a cheerful whistle. John took tentative steps forward slowly approaching Maureen until he were by her side. Maureen and John exchanged a glance with each other that was full of relief. The feeling that everything was going to be okay filled the air between them. They began to return down the path with John's arm wrapped around her waist and her arm wrapped around his waist.

"What is he going to say about this false hope if it turns out this medication is a cure?" John asked.

"False hope, indeed!" Maureen said.

The couple laughed as they walked away from the lake.


	48. World of promise hope optimism tainted

**A/N** Warning, Smith swearing. Only happens in the middle of the chapter.

* * *

"Doctor Smith!"

The sound of Judy's voice stirred Smith awake out of his sleep then he reached out yanking his cloak off the improvised coat hangar departing from the clean but otherwise simple room. It was easy to see with his newly adjusted vision having reverted to that of his more acceptable one. Was it the medicine? Was it his spider half deciding on what was to stay or what was to go? He wasn't quite sure about the matter regarding it. It was a perplexing question in all its forms.

"Are you awake?" Her voice echoed.

Smith rubbed his calves strolling toward the wall of a curtain resting ahead. He let go of a sigh that he hadn't quite been aware of holding looking on toward them. The curtains were made from material found in his exploration around the continent. Exactly the same kind of fabric that he fashioned into his cloak. His room was filled in trinkets from the time on the planet even the recent one left by the galactic space lawyers for the Robinsons's presence prior to the event happening. The professor launching a law suit? How and where he got his hand on documents to start one was baffling.

"I am awake, my dear,"

Smith poked his head out of the hut between the two curtains then looked down upon the woman who shorter than him then cast a smile down on to her, tiredly, carefully clenching on to the curtains.

"Now. . ."

Smith tilted his head.

"What is the matter?"

"We are leaving Takuchi Seven tomorrow afternoon," Judy said.

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Smith said. "My, has time flown by fast."

"Feeling any better?" Judy asked.

"I am in excellent condition," Smith replied.

"So it is working," Judy said.

"The marijuana pain killer pills have been doing wonderfully," Smith assured, tiredly, carefully patting on her shoulder. "Still lasting."

"Good to hear, Doctor Smith," Judy said. "I was getting worried about you. I have seen people wrecked by pain when I thought they were acting and . . ."

"You didn't like what you saw," Smith said.

"it was awful," Judy said. "My first time I saw someone in real pain was in improv and the director applauded them."

"Awful, I can believe," Smith said. "And Emmy award for expressing pain, believable." He snickered. "Their pain must have been worse than they could normally handle it."

"How do you handle pain?" Judy asked.

"Men and women share different testament to 'what makes me cry' meter," Smith said. "Mine is off the normal charts." He turned her around than proceeded to guide her away from his hut with her heels digging into the ground and the top of her shoes facing up. "I insist that you return to your home before it gets too dark out here." he gestured toward the environment around her. "It is quite dangerous being out here in the dark."

Judy turned around then faced him as his fingers slipped off her shoulders when her feet met the ground.

"What is out here?" Judy asked. "Something I haven't seen before?"

"A giant caterpillar with teeth and a lot of eyeballs," Smith replied, stepping back from her, almost huddled in a corner between two trees.

"That is not dangerous," Judy laughed with a shake of her head. "I rode one once with Don. Where is it?"

Smith's eyes were scanning the tree tops with wariness.

"Hibernating somewhere on this unique planet, hopefully, " Smith said. "Could have hiked up a amazonian tree and built a cocoon there."

"It _is_ really good to see you, Doctor Smith," Judy began to smile at the older man.

"You are not really seeing how I really look like," Smith admitted then reminded her. "It is a illusion."

"You are here," Judy said.

"Yes," Smith said. "Yes, I am."

"That matters the most," Judy said. "Your presence matters. Your actions and words are you. What you look like is just a. . ."

"Icon," Smith supplied.

"Yes, like a icon," Judy said.

"So you are to say if I were a entity then you wouldn't mind me not having a body?" Smith tilted his head. "So it is not just your mother's opinion?"

"It is our opinion, Doctor Smith," Judy said.

Smith paused a moment thinking it over.

"It is already dark out," Smith said. "May I escort you back to the Jupiter 2?"

"You may," Judy said as the older man joined her side. "Say, Doctor Smith, have you met any good directors on Earth?"

"Hmmmm," Smith said. "There is a few I have known in the past and became acquainted to. Michael Bay not only has a thing for explosions in his movies but for it in war. . ."

* * *

 _It had been their first week being lost in space, away from everything they knew, everything that was known, and familiar for a unfamiliar world that featured faded constellations that lacked its once brilliant flare. The tall machine that had carried the saboteur of the mission all the way to the ship rested on the bridge keeping a eye on the traitor while attending to his first shift. Will got up from the chair then checked the console determining the time. It had been two hours since his father put him on watch. His first watch with someone who had been instrumental in his growth and desire to create a time portal._

 _He didn't trust the man with the course. Smith wasn't exactly a man, Will reasoned, well on way on becoming a monster. A monster being overseen by someone more suited for the task and prepared since the neural net wouldn't allow for a tedious and treasonous act to be performed a third time. He had seen him as a man before leaving the Jupiter 2 to find his father. But now, all he saw, was the strange tall creature with a face that was in shades of black with hints of gray as a secondary theme. And he wanted to stay far as he could from someone as dark as that. The older man was set on his side in the chair._

 _"Robot, keep a eye out," Will ordered._

 _"I shall," Robot replied._

 _"Good night," Will said._

 _"Will," Robot started, turning toward the child heading toward the entrance of the corridor. "you were ordered to be on shift."_

 _"Was I?" Will turned toward Robot with a eyebrow raise. "Dad did point at you and Doctor Smith for tonight's shift. And he did say 'you two'."_

 _Robot lowered his helm._

 _"That computes," Robot said._

 _Will smiled, then waved back at Robot._

 _"See you on the morning shift, Robot," Will said._

 _"Good night, Will." Robot's helm twirled then he rolled on by the older man's side and locked his helmet down keeping himself on alert._

 _Out of fright and alarm, Smith bolted forward, grasping on to the arm rests of the chair leaning forward with sweat coming down his skin. He leaned back into the chair but stopped once his back pressed against the back rest then leaned off closing his eyes and wrapped his arms around his torso lowering his head in pain with a wince even closing his eyes. Smith turned his attention upon the modified Rambler Crane series model beside him then leaned forward._

 _"Where is Will?"_

 _"He left,"_

 _Smith wore heartbreak then fought it back replacing it with confusion._

 _"Why?" Smith's voice was small._

 _"He claimed it was you and I that Professor Robinson meant to have shift," Robot said._

 _"And he just happened to realize that," Smith said._

 _"Yes," Robot said._

 _"Bullshit," Smith said._

 _"He wouldn't lie," Robot said._

 _Smith shot a glare up toward Robot._

 _"It's been a couple of decades since you were first activated and you haven't learned the smell of shit when you hear it," Smith said. "I should have programmed you in with the top of the line AI's capable of registering the less preferred sarcasm for mission purposes and perhaps dogged Mission Control for that mind wave reader being installed."_

 _"That is a comment which does not make sense," Robot said. "Words do not smell."_

 _"Your arms were always tree trunks," Smith retorted with a pointed glare._

 _"Ah ha ha," Robot laughed, mechanically. "Another of your silly comments. Now that, I do get."_

 _"My dear old. . ." Smith stopped himself. They weren't exactly friends nor were they colleague. "That wasn't silly. It was a lie. A example. A truth bomb if you will." He waved his hand then dabbed at his face with a handkerchief wiping off the sweat from his forehead. "A white little lie from a child." He leaned away from the machine then folded his arms. "He is disgusted with me."_

 _"No, he is not,"_

 _"Yes, he is,"_

 _"He is not,"_

 _"Very wrong,"_

 _"I have known Will far longer than you have,"_

 _"This is a entirely different Will Robinson, you cylon lunatic!"_

 _"You cannot read minds," Robot pointed out. "Your ESP rating indicates you are capable of observing."_

 _"Psychology is my forte," Smith said. "So is neurology, surgery, mathematics, environmental psychology, family psychology-"_

 _"Painting, sculpting, dancing, singing." Robot finished. "I am very familiar to your successful special interests."_

 _"For someone who has known me for decades, you barely know the surface of revelations impacting psychology," Smith replied. "You saw how Penny was disgusted with me after the professor suggested we go out hiking?"_

 _"Yes, I am-"_

 _"You don't and you won't understand how that fucking feels until you have that really happen to you,"_

 _"How does this make it any different?" Robot asked._

 _"Because these are just insults," Smith said. "You haven't been rejected by another machine like you."_

 _"Maybe I have," Robot said. "Not like I. Not my model. Or my make. Different species-"_

 _"The point is ninny, a group of beings you can blend in rejecting you," Smith said. "Did you blend in with them?"_

 _Robot was silent then Smith turned his attention off looking on toward the view screen with slumped shoulders. He could only see through the lens of the modified window displaying the stars waiting ahead of the Jupiter 2. All of which could have suitable planets to rest on and relax while collecting supplies. The image flickered in his mind. Hauntingly. Of his counterpart providing terror to others like him. He rolled his hands into fists then put his forehead on his knuckles looking down with a deep breath being released._

 _"I did not," Robot said, finally. "I can compute the pain you are in. My computations tell me it is worse than how Will felt once he lost his family."_

 _"It is worse than that," Smith said. "So much worse," he rubbed his eyes then leaned on his other side against the chair then made a admission. "I don't like the creature I am becoming." Smith shuddered. "He terrifies me."_

 _It came out small and softly yet full of fear for the future. A future that Robot was keenly familiar to in watching the man fall apart before his sensors and his memory tapes day by day embracing himself but furious at his past self for making the mistake that left him in this mess in the first place. To Robot's sensors, there were hate radiating from the man. It wasn't hate directed at his past self, it was hate in the present, the future, and the past. It was all of him. Just himself in general._

 _It was a stone to begin hating the person who made the mistake. A stepping stone that could be stepped aside and go down a path that was better. More kindly to his mind and soul regarding the on-going change. Robot didn't know what to say. He did know what to say but Smith would not like them. Only words he could offer would do little to comfort Smith even a touch that would be outright rejected. Words that would do little to ease his fears. Robot's helm twirled at the predicament then turned away from Smith facing the front window._

* * *

Judy was the first to come into the ship and go to the lower deck from the doorway joined by West. The professor wasn't alone on the bridge with the company of the youngest members of the family by his side appearing to be anticipating something to happen. Whatever it was, under the disguise, Smith raised a non-existent brow that wasn't seen then shook his head. The small slice of the family only saw him appear baffled at their remained presence then he turned his attention upon the commander of the mission.

"Professor, I like to speak with you," Smith's eyes directed toward Penny and Will. "Alone."

"Penny, Will, tell your mother I will join shortly for dinner," John ordered.

"Sure, dad," Will said.

"Doctor Smith, are you coming with us?" Penny said.

"I rather err on caution, my dear," Smith said. "I am not ready."

"When you're ready to sit at the table, we'll have a seat for you." Penny said.

"So kind of you to say that. . ." Smith said.

Penny and Will fled out of the bridge side by side leaving the men in the bridge, quietly. The door beside John came to a close and Smith walked away from the Professor coming toward the chair of the craft. His concern and worry became more evident to his demeanor than how he had presented himself to be carefree and worry free, even happy about their departure, he had a moment of silence to himself. He couldn't bring himself to speak so the professor started.

"What is the matter, Smith?" John asked. "Find something you shouldn't?"

"It is about the trip," Smith turned away from the front chair.

"We can make it if you lower your field when you do look human and it will be better off for you that way," John said. "And for my family."

"It is not about that part," Smith said. "I like it to be about it but I have no quells against plan."

"Well?"

"There is a certain risk I won't allow for allies," Smith said. "It is just too risky."

"What is that?" John asked.

"I like to be in stasis during the flight, Professor," Smith said. "Just for the trip till you get to the next planet. Not until you find the people who promised me."

"What is wrong?" John asked.

"If my change were to happen during flight and become worse because of the medicine then my mind went into pure madness there would be little place to hide in this ship or outside for that matter." Smith explained. "Little chance of survival for your family or anyone else I may cross paths with . . . should you airlock me out."

"They can survive in space?" John asked, in shock.

"Tragically," Smith said.

"Without a breathing apparatus. . ." John said. "That is amazing."

"Amazing, brilliant, yet adaptable,"

"You admire the creature for its survival addendum?"

"In awe at a distance, I would," Smith said. "Monstrosity! Disaster. Horrifying." He shook his head. "Don't ask me how they are capable of that biologically," Smith shrugged. "They just do."

"What else can they do?" John asked.

"They are capable of peeling open doors by sheer will not just eating people alive," Smith's figure was shaking. "I don't want your home to become another Proteus."

"I see. . ." John said. "We have ample reason to be terrified of what you are becoming. Just as they did."

"Just as I am," Smith said. "I am very afraid of it."

"We have no reason to be terrified of what you are becoming," John reiterated. "Right now, you are being exceptionally strong against the changes that may be going on in that head of yours and you are resistant about going against your own values."

"How long can that last, Professor?" Smith asked. "How long can that last?"

"Long enough," John said.

"No," Smith shook his head. "It can't."

"What makes you say that?" John asked, incredulously.

Smith sighed lowering his head walking around the astronavigator then came to a stop from the other end.

"I stand a very good chance at having a nervous breakdown and never recovering from this infliction should that medicine make my transformation go faster," Smith said. "If it comes down to it," Smith held his hand up stopping the professor from continuing. "You can't find a nearby planet to throw me aside . . Get him aboard the ship and trick him into the airlock. You will need to spice things up so he wouldn't be aware who is doing it. I need you to throw _him_ into the sun."

Those were words that distanced Smith from the man that he was speaking of. Someone who wouldn't wear the name 'Smith' proudly despite the mistakes, the change in his being, and the pain that his body was being forced into. It was as if he was speaking about a entirely different person. Not the same creature in his colony ship. Not the person that John was speaking to. That much the professor understood regarding the issue. Yet, hearing Smith making the proposition of eliminating his hollowed persona through heartbreaking means that made him pause and have to process.

"Have the ninny do it . . ." Smith added. "He can be retrieved safely with a harpoon."

"What if we put you into stasis?" John offered.

"It would only be a delay," Smith shook his head. "A very long delay in which we all know what that means."

"It won't be forever," John said.

"Professor, you underestimate yourself, you are stubborn. Gifted with determination and optimism that your counterpart doesn't have," Smith said. "It would be forever when the family would agree to your decision on the matter."

"It will just be awhile then,"

"No," Smith declined. "I don't want to awaken because of a insect and find everything around me has decomposed from thousands of years!"

He threw his hands in the air then rubbed his eyes.

"I don't want to awake, alone, on a world full of life and unable to spare others of my fate."

Smith closed his eyes turning away from the professor facing the air lock with one hand balancing him against the rims of the astronavigator then rubbed his forehead with his other free hand.

"I wouldn't forgive myself if I gave someone the key to a unending hell and let them in. Let alone your children."

Smith's voice softened.

"Taking them away from you and requiring their presence in a freezing tube!"

Smith scoffed at the comment.

"A child outliving their parents? Baa!" He turned away from the airlock then smacked on the edge of the astrogator unexpectedly. " **Not on my watch**!" he lightly tapped on the counter cooling himself down and became calm. "Now, if it had been the awful version of the major being the person that I harmed and I were still back _there_ ;" Smith looked off aside. "I would have minded." then he shrugged with little reasoning behind his next comment. "I don't mind now."

Smith lowered his hand.

"I _need_ you to promise me that should it matter, Professor." Smith finished.

It was a moment before the commanding officer replied.

"I will discuss it with Maureen and Don," John said. "I will make the promise in the morning after that discussion."

"Please," his voice cracked in his desperate plea turning toward the professor. "Be very thorough."

"We will be," John said. "We will be."

Smith let out a hollow but vulnerable rare smile back at the professor.

"Thank you." Smith walked away from the professor then went toward the doorway of the ship but paused and turned toward John. "I shall remain outside until tomorrow afternoon."

"We are leaving at one forty-five," John said.

Smith smiled back in return that from underneath the illusion that was overshadowed by his illusion feature of his usual disapproval.

"See you, then, professor." Then Smith returned into the night leaving the Jupiter behind in the desert scenery returning to his hide out.


	49. Safety in knowledge

A creature slowly stalked the corridors of a ship with klaxons screaming on and off with their red hue replacing the white hue. Personnel were running down the corridor fleeing from what was ahead as smoke filled the air curling over parts of the corridor. A long dark leg that wasn't quite human stepped out of the smoke. The creature was a tall human overshadowed by the lighting in the corridor and a strange appendage rear sticking out behind them and legs that protruded from both sides instead of facing the way that normal humanoids legs were set in. The lighting highlighted his darkening face with orange colors being highlighted by the hue and small pointy ears stood out from the side of their head that had a male presentation. The image froze gaining qualities of a painting.

"So, he has successfully mutated into his monster. . ." Blue lowered the portrait of the tall creature on to the table. "That is a wonderful creature that you have painted."

"Really? You think so?" asked the young woman. "I don't think I got down the terror."

"Yes, you did, Karly," Blue said. "Am I the only one you have shown this to?"

"As of this moment," Karly admitted. "You are. Most of my artwork of the demon is being transported to Tauron Headquarters along with my report."

"Strange," Blue said. "Most of the people who have recently crossed paths with the Robinsons tell me that he still appears to be a human mutating. Since this unfortunate incident."

"They came out of the ship alive?" Karly asked, startled.

"Yes," Blue said. "He is currently in stasis."

"Stunning," Karly said. "That they managed to get the monster in there."

"Sometimes, we need monsters, Karly," Blue said. "To remind us of what it is to be lost, scared, helpless. And something to fight against. And I have met this monster awhile ago."

"How long ago?" Karly asked, curiously.

"When he appeared to be a Earth man," Blue replied.

"You were fortunate," Karly said.

"That I was." Blue agreed with a nod. "I can only imagine the pain the Robinsons must have felt forcing him in," Blue shook his head. "Appears that my offer can never be accepted."

"It is that way," Karly said then she frowned and raised her eyebrows. "A offer to help him? You should have demanded to help him. All those lives wouldn't be lost."

"Yes," Blue said. "A offer that he declined. Wasn't in his right mind," Karly finished the last sip of her tea then put it on to the table. "I fear that he lost his mind in the beginning." Then he held up his finger. "If I demanded it then it wouldn't be interested in coming to me at all. A part of him remains in that monster." he lowered his finger. "However small and inconsequential it is."

"How do you suppose it was for them to watch him mutate at a dista. . ." Karly couldn't bring herself to finish the thought and Karly shuddered. "I don't like to think about it."

"Neither do I," Blue agreed, then became displeased. "We are in agreement." he winced. "Not often does this happen between us. That _never_ happens between us."

" _That_ we are doing," Karly said. "I heard the Kavalarians are going after the Robinsons."

"Oh," Blue took a sip from his cup. "Really?" he lowered the cup into his lap then slightly tilted his head quite puzzled. "What are they going to do?"

"Take him out of stasis and vaporize him," Karly said. "So the rumors say."

"A piece of fine marvel being taken out of existence so early," Blue said. "Travesty." He smiled, lifting his head up, facing the young woman. "I appreciate you coming to me with this request."

"Please," Karly reached out then put a hand on his forearm. "Get it into your collection. Neutralize it. As head of the Galactic Space Law Enforcement, we do not like asking this lightly of a civilian. Let alone for one who collects these kind of creatures," she grimaced. "We can't handle it. We can't capture it without going against the interests of the federation in disposing of a weapon that could aid us in the event of war."

"A star war is highly rare in these parts," Blue said. "You can relax."

"I cannot relax on this issue!" Karly smacked closed fist on the arm rest.

"The first star war still fresh on everyone's mind?" Blue asked.

"It was worse than the second star war at the Earthling's Solar System," Karly nodded, grimly.

"I haven't heard about the war. . ." Blue began. "Care to tell me about it?"

"The last star war knocked us back a few hundred years in technology and have to go back down to the reliable basics that most ancient civilizations used," Karly said. "We don't need a biological weapon in the middle of a foresaken star war. That is where we draw the line. We can't execute justice if the weapon gets out of control."

"The problem will take care of itself," Blue said, then grinned. "Trust me." he shook his hand. "It will find me. Not the other way around. Anything else you need?"

"No," Karly got up to her feet from the chair then smoothed out her jumpsuit and felt about the deep pockets that stood out against it. "I find it most unsettling that I had to be there to see the beast for myself." She looked up toward Blue a little disturbed over the matter. "Coincidence?" she frowned. "Maybe." She shook her head. "I don't know. Thank you for listening to me."

"You are very welcome, my friend," Blue said. "Take care of yourself and. And talk to a certified professional about those nightmares." Her eyes grew alarmed. "You look very tired so that is why I am asking you," her demeanor relaxed as a softened small smile began to spread on her face. "Alright?"

"I will make sure to do that," Karly assured with a nod. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Blue said, watching Karly walk off to the exit of the tunnel. "And farewell."

Blue picked up the portrait of the creature looking down upon it and sipped from the tea cup.

"Don't have to wait forever for you to come around, now do I, Doctor Smith?" Blue asked.


	50. the kavalarians round two

The Kavalarian ship floated through space searching for the ship that had been fabled to hail from Earth. It was remarkable to hear that a small collection of people were responsible for the fate of the _Bxellis_. Their vessel was a small ship in all respects compared to the Jupiter 2 in size and length. The Kavalarian ship was full of fifty-five people inside consisting of the most elite trained hunting retrieval specialists. People who were only sent out for the most challenging missions. This was one of them.

If a small family could be responsible for the loss of a thousand lives then what else could they be capable of? A question that persisted through the ship. A question that bothered many of the company headed for the Robinsons and Tauron Headquarters. A question that select few could answer in detail. The queen sent little to aid in the capture of the family instead of a entire army that could be laid to waste.

"Is it true about the creature producing all those eggs?" Mozor asked, peering out the port hole, quite worried.

"For the last time," Bazoon spoke up with a roll of their eyes. "Mozor, it is."

"Why did they send us if its a biohazard?" Mozor asked. "They should have sent the Galactic Centers for Disease Control."

"This creature is armored," Bazoon said. "It has been said to be difficult to be taken down."

"Yes, but why isn't there a elite medical staff with weapons to help take down this creature?" Mozor asked.

"Doctors are supposed to heal and care for their patients," Bazoon said. "Only do harm when the patient has given their consent to it."

"Right," Mozor said. "It all doesn't matter when this is a wanted serial murder and terrorist."

"Doesn't count as a patient because this is a monster," Bazoon said. "Laying all those eggs and allowing them to hatch. . ."

"Now you just hold a minute," Mozor said. "He doesn't know how to operate the console of the ship."

"What are you suggesting?" Bazoon said.

"That he is perfectly sane and manipulated the sole survivor to tow the ship into the sun," Mozor said.

"You have lost your neutron stars," Bazoon said.

"No, have I not," Mozor said.

"If he were sane then this would make this mission the even _more_ terrifying!"

A member of the retrieval team came between the two abruptly putting both hands on the side of their shoulders and smiled, "Missions are supposed to be that way, soldiers."

"C-c-c-c-c-Commander Nahaghty!" The two Kavalarian's stood up.

"I didn't-" Mozor said.

"What brings you here?" Bazoon asked.

"I do this every mission, as if it could be my last, because it just could very well be," Nahaghty said. "And I like to tell you two that none of us may make it out. If you have any affairs to have put in order, I like you to go to the recording studio and get them settled. You are the last people I have to tell this. We are a few minutes away from the mission being executed." he looked toward the officers. "Do you?"

"No sir," Mozor and Bazoon replied.

"These are Earthlings," Bazoon said. "Can't be remotely dangerous."

"With a extremely dangerous creature aboard their ship that is loyal to them,"

"The survivors say that he appeared after the abduction of several members and stowed aboard," Nahaghty said. "The service needs you to be prepared."

"We will," Bazoon assured.

"Good," Nahaghty said. "This starship that we are to invade will be wider than any other ship you have been in so you will have a lot of room to secure and remain in while the front line handles the rest." He looked from member to member. "The front line will hold the bridge. You and your troop remain back in the ship as back up while the crew neutralizes and captures Doctor Smith. Just in case we lose members to this mission."

"Is that it?" Bazoon asked.

"Yes," Nahaghty said.

"Anything else, Commander?" Bazoon asked.

"Make sure the other members of the family do not go for the bridge, in the event of this contingency having to be done, that is all you need to do from then. You may rough house with them, hurt them, but you must not absolutely cause any severe harm to them. They have no part in the actions facilitated by the ailing creature, understand?"

"Si," The officers replied.

"Wait in the back and follow the rest of your colleagues to the lower decks," Nahaghty said as the ship smoothly jolted back. Nahaghty's pink coated antennas turned - as did he- toward the direction of the front half of the ship. "Time to make some doughnuts."

The commander slipped through the crowd heading toward the front half of the ship. From outside of the ship was silence that carried over the conjoined spacecrafts. The Robinsons were awakened by the sound of Robot's alarming announcement. The second half of the crew bolted through the corridor to the lower deck. In a matter of seconds, the Robinsons were forced to remain on the residential deck when the second half of the crew formed a wall barring them from entering the hallway. Don and John's laser pistols were shot out of their hands then confiscated.

Don was forced to crash down to the ground landing to his side. The space corps pilot wiped off the blood from the corner of his mouth as he was surrounded by Judy and Penny helping him up moving him away from the officers closer to the ladders. John and Maureen were set side by side, worried, but quite tense. Maureen's eyes shifted toward the ceiling then toward John quite terrified. John squeezed her hands in reassurance and comfort. A part of was thinking how to turn the situation into their favor.

Only a matter of seconds could undo what had began to happen only a minute ago. The confusion and worry in the room was enough to make the entire crew feel as though they were in the middle of a war zone instead of in their home. The young boy from the bridge was holding on to his shoulder leaning against the chair being man handled by two of the officers. Robot's defense pack was discarded on the floor, lying in wait to be put back on once more. The commander looked from officer to officer of the squad then stepped forward toward Smith's freezing tube.

"No!" Will shouted. Will bolted toward the stasis tube then wedged himself between the closed tube and the commander. "Don't!"

The commander turned in the direction of the child.

"I have orders from the queen to awaken him and taken him into custody," Nahaghty said. "It's a must do."

"This isn't what you want," Will protested.

"Oh, why not?" Nahaghty asked.

"He will eat you," Will said with a heaviness and bluntness that initially threw the commander off.

Nahaghty laughed, loudly, rich with amusement.

"He is not a cannibal," Nahaghty said. "Our records indicate such lengths are incredibly rare for Earthlings and only done out of a act of survival."

"Doctor Smith was a Earth man of many things but . . . The creature who went inside may not be the same person anymore!" Will shook his head. "You don't want to be eaten alive? Now do you?" the commander frowned upon the child. "I saw him eating a live rat before we had to put him in the-"

"Whole?"

"Three bites!"

"You mean four, right?"

"No, _THREE_!" Will held up three of his fingers. "And he can do the same to you if he sees you here instead of my folks," his hand blocked the view of the button. "Listen to me." Will plead, relentlessly. "Please!" He looked into the visor of the Kavalarian. "Doctor Smith is in a very delicate position right now."

Nahaghty looked up toward the resting Earth man in stasis then down toward the child.

"As is your family," Nahagthy said.

"I am not moving!"

"If you care about yourself then you will do what is necessary,"

"If you care about your life and your mission," Will began. "then you will get a freezing booth and get him into there immediately after stepping foot."

"We are not allowed to do that," Nahaghty said, irritable.

"Then I am not moving." Will said.

A loud high pitch shrieking echoed from below the decks that sounded eerily of a creature not accustomed to being in a tin can. The door to the other half was opened then the metal space bats flew on out stirring chaos. Will ducked his head as members of the crew began to fire at the creatures. John and Don came up the ladders, with their figures lowered, firing on the members of the Kavalarians.

The men were crouched down once out of the hole leading down to the lower deck. In a minute the bats had fled and thirteen of the members were down. As situation was in the Robinsons's quest for Alpha Centauri, seconds were a prized commodity not only minutes, hours, days, weeks, and years. A far precious matter that meant everything to them.

The commander, in the firefight between the bats, grabbed a fistful of Will's shirt digging into his skin that hurt the child in ways that couldn't be measured but ways that could draw blood. In the next second, Nahaghty smacked Will to the ground rather hard enough to knock him out sending him to the floor with a thud. John's heart leaped into his throat as he instinctively leaped toward the commander only seeing blood in his eyes, shouting, " _Will_!"

Mozor was the one who fired the warning shots that knocked the Professor down and the other members of the reinforcements fired upon West in a short exchange of fire. The professor landed to his side unconscious. Don was partially covered by the astronavigator with the laser pistol still in his hand. The unconscious men had little care to the events around them. The commander turned away from the carnage then pressed on the side of the freezing tube.

The freezing tube glowed golden from the inside then gold smoke fell out of the tube unexpectedly in a matter of five seconds. Smith got a lay of the situation observing the fallen men and the child on the floor. Anger replaced his confusion and concern as a single desire burned through him. He observed the minds of the remaining Robinsons and the unrelated crew setting them apart from the others. The officers were coughing from the bridge of the ship.

When the smoke cleared, a hooded tall figure stepped off the platform to the freezing tube. The total darkness contrasting against the brightness of the bridge consisting of gray colors, yellow, and brown. The figure's general color scheme and soreness could easily be compared to being Death incarnate themselves. Silence hung in the air. He withdrew the hood then his head to reveal the quite alien face that caused the officers to step back. A heaviness that wasn't there before hung in the air. It was Nahaghty who fired the first phaser blast that was joined by the other members of the crew. One by one they dropped like flies with a simple long stare and thuds one by one except for Mozor and Bazoon. The silence returned.

"You have a escape pod, yes?"

Smith extended his head toward them.

"Yes,"

"Tell your queen that she will not find me with the Robinsons after today," he held his index finger and thumb together, his eyebrow ridges hunched together, staring upon them unphased by their terrified demeanor. "Compish?"

"Yes, sir."

His head retreated to being shielded by the long hood.

"Go to the escape pod before I eat you, too,"

"You wouldn't eat them!"

Smith grabbed the fallen commander by the fist raising himself up then stared down upon them.

"How about you watch, gentlemen!" He grew a wide sinister smile in response to their candidacy. "I insist" He clawed off the man's articles of clothing as the officers whimpered clinging on to each other. "And I eat my morning meal."

Smith rightened his jaw then lowered it down deeply revealing the fangs lining his mouth including down his throat. The officers screamed as Smith bit off the commander's hand then swallowed it whole. Smith took another bite up to the man's elbow, chewed, swallowed then took a chunk out of the man's shoulder.

The officers's fled as Smith began to down the second arm one bite at a time leaving him behind to finish his meal. Smith burped and a piece of a jawbone landed to the floor. He picked up the piece then began to file through his teeth cleaning out the flesh stuck between then ate the bone.

* * *

The silence from the bridge became unsettling for Maureen. Judy and Penny held their laser pistols in the direction of the fallen officers, either knocked out or dead, congregated in the center of the bridge. A part of Maureen was tempted to go up the ship through the passage way but a part cautioned her on carrying out the temptation. The door to the hallway opened with Smith under his illusion with John's arm on his shoulder then slid him into her arms.

"How are they?" Maureen asked.

"Not good but alive, Madame," Smith shook his head.

"Judy, Penny, help your father into his cabin," Maureen said.

"Yes, mother," The younger women guided John away.

"Would you like them to see all the corpses up there?"

"No," Maureen said. "Bring them down the same way you did for John. We have seen enough corpses today."

Smith scanned the floor.

"And the others?" Smith asked.

"Any help will do," Maureen said. "Leave the alive ones to us."

"As you like." Smith walked away.

"Doctor Smith . . ." Maureen started.

"Yes, Doctor Robinson?"

"Are you hurt?" Maureen stepped forward toward him reaching a hand out for his elbow.

"Phaser burns is all. No gun shots, fortunately," Smith waved his hand reassuringly then smiled back and gently put his hand on to her hand. "I really welcome your concern."

Then he walked into the hallway and the door closed behind him.


	51. Past the round

The sound of John's groaning was one of the reassuring sounds that raised Maureen's hopes. After the corpses and the survivors had been lifted up to the bridge. And the two ships were blocked off by a separate impromptu wall taken from one of the spare rooms of the Kavalarian's ship and sewn into the build of the craft with help from Judy and Maureen. Smith performed the rest of the navigation task on the bridge of the craft within a space suit, which puzzled Judy, as they hadn't printed him a new uniform. Where did he get a new space suit was puzzling. Yet, Smith wore one when he went inside of the Kavalarian ship.

Smith returned in the lower deck, in large part of a improvised additional entrance way, then the door was allowed to close behind him with a press. It was quickly disassembled after the last of the action had been sent out. Judy watched the Kavalarian ship drift away further into space from the port window observing it become a vessel of the dead. Or what dead there was left little did she know. Smith was silent on the matter pacing back and forth rubbing along his thumb with a lowered head. What did comfort him was not being alone on the bridge.

"Doctor Smith, please," Judy plead. "sit down."

"I absolutely shall not," Smith shook his head. "One moment resting and my feet will demand to stand."

"Would you like some sweet tea?" Judy stood up from the chair then approached Smith.

"You are a saint," Smith paused in his tracks turning toward Judy. "That may sooth some of my nerves."

"I will get you the tea." Judy said then went to the lower decks through the doorway.

* * *

John's eyes adjusted to view Maureen's face across from him with concern on her facial features. She sat beside him set in the chair that was propped against the wall alongside the bed with weariness that told a story of its own. Even how long how she had been up waiting for him to awaken. He rubbed the side of his head feeling the sore bump stand out beneath the hair.

"I am okay, Maureen," John said. "The children?"

"The girls are okay, Judy is on shift with Robot," Maureen said. "Will is resting in bed and so is Don."

"What about Smith?" John asked.

"Wide awake," Maureen said. "He is waiting up front."

"I know what this is about," John said. "It is about the Kavalarians."

"They found us," Maureen said. "What are we going to do?"

John gave it some thought before his eyes returned toward Maureen.

"Smith will find this new idea most agreeable," John said.

"No being stuck in the freezing tube?" Maureen asked.

"No freezing tube," John said. "But we won't like it."

"Talk to me about the idea, darling." Maureen said.

* * *

"Doctor Smith, mother and father would like to speak with you."

The few words made Smith lower his cup then look up toward her with bewilderment. It didn't feel long since the wounds of the Robinsons had been tended to. Yet, it had only been a matter of hours since the events that rocked the Jupiter 2. Judy nodded then smiled left him behind returning to the lower deck of the ship. Robot remained at his station as Smith leaned off the wall then returned to the lower decks only minutes later to find the head of the mission sitting at the table. He listened to their proposal. The proposal was simple but innocent and well meaning. It was kind, hopeful, and optimistic.

It was enough to agree with. The plan was, in some ways, better than the one he had in mind. The professor regarded the star charts of the same system that they were in. Maureen instructed Smith on how to best manufacture his medicine and showed him how it was acquired. Smith could only stare the specimens that were reproducing the medicine in all its quality and disgust but the same medicine that worked with no interventions in purifying it. The medicine, on its own, was the most unusual but conventional.

Maureen and Judy did the last of the tending to the plan then retired to their quarters. Penny was fast asleep in her bed sleeping away the horror. Smith went into the cabin that housed his belongings and proceeded to pack them up. The Professor finished the cup of coffee then began to walk toward the direction of the stateroom that was partially opened. He came to a stop by the side of the door. Smith paused in the middle of packing then looked toward the professor.

". . . Professor," Smith started. Smith had his hands on a well used piece of luggage while leaning from the other side of the room that was blocked by the door. His long newly earned burned like scar was apparent from the side of his face reflected in his illusion figure. "it seems you were never supposed to help me."

"I know. . ." John said, regretful. "And I don't like it."

Smith walked toward the professor with a softened expression.

"You did your best trying," Smith placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "That's the thought that counts. Remember that."

Smith walked past John.

"Doctor. . ."

Smith shifted toward John.

"Yes, Professor?" Smith said.

Smith's remaining brown brows were raised at once as the professor approached him.

"Thank you," John said. "I believe we all needed your help."

A smile grew on the taller man's face.

"You are very welcome," Smith said. "Professor." He held his hand out. "Good-bye. For now."

"For now," John shook Smith's hand. "Will you lower that disguise once you are away from the ship?"

"I see it as a very likely option," Smith said. "I can't leave with the other half. But I can leave with the Space Pod," He grimaced. "I don't like taking this from you."

"We can retrieve it. . . or if it is beyond repair, remake it," John said. "All is well."

"You are a great man, Professor," Smith said. "I can see why they chose your family for Alpha Centauri." He chuckled. "Who knows." he picked up the baggage then proceeded to walk on past the professor out of the stateroom but paused and turned toward him. "I may see you in a few months on Beta Five once the Kavalarians have stopped trying to search for me."

Smith went into the elevator car then slid the barrier aside facing the younger man and the elevator whirred up toward the bridge. He lowered his disguise looking down upon the deck with fondness laced with heartbreak. And his belly was so full that he clenched along his stomach. Digestion was going to take a long time for the nutrition that he had eaten. He wagered it would be weeks before the bloating went down if his metabolism was slow. Robot wheeled from behind the astronavigator then all three of the older man's eyes landed upon his silver figure.

"You _are_ a monster," Robot admitted. "And I see it as highly unlikely that you will get a cure in this lifetime."

"Thank you," Was all Smith could offer.

"Chances are slim of getting a cure," Robot said. "I advise you go to the man you spoke of earlier."

"I have a suppressant that I can manufacture," Smith said. "Going now would be admitting defeat when it is not necessary."

"It is the only way in which you don't have to hide yourself and be ashamed of being seen to people."

"Don't you count?"

"I am a machine, Doctor Smith," Robot reminded. "I can detect every part of you. They can't."

"You've gotten me there,"

"I believe the darker versions of the Robinsons treated you as a pariah. A month of that treatment is harmful for any being's mind. Demeaning, depressing, reinforcing what you think. It would not be admitting defeat, Doctor Smith. Simply, you would be admitting that the most inconvenient help is needed. And the Robinsons can fix that part of the trouble for you. Let them in. Like they always will."

"I want to do that! Don't you know that? Can't you tell from your mind waves equipment? How badly, how dearly, how I want to-" he closed his eyes, his hands rolling into fists, lowering his head with a sigh then lifted his attention up toward Robot. "How I want to accept his help and their part in it?"

"I can," Robot said. "And I understand your hesitations on the matter. It never ends well adding a monster to someones collection. Such as dangerous as yours."

"There is a movie on Earth that won't be made until a decade or two," Smith said. "But sometimes the world doesn't need another hero, sometimes what it needs is a monster." then he added. "To protect."

"A monster that is not infectious," Robot said.

"I like to be their monster," Smith said. "Be called a friend or family member. But we both know that isn't possible at this point." He looked aside. "I could have lived with being called 'old monster'. One that is quite sane and . . . As you know."

"They still accept you,"

"For that I am grateful,"

"And so do I. You are not a threat nor a danger according to my sensors." Smith's attention refocused on to Robot. "You're neutralized."

"I won't need to think about for a very long time," Smith argued.

"You will," Robot said. "Your good fortunate is capable of running out. As it has." Smith leaned against the console. "And Doctor Smith . . . You were right, my rebuilt model should have killed you and spared you of the pain. All the pain." Smith was silent as he looked aside then closed his eyes in relief. "That would have been the only decent and humane command he would have followed in a long time."

"I do belong among people," Smith said. "And I do know they will miss me." he lifted his head up toward Robot. "Does my previous farewell to the boy before entering stasis still count?"

"It does," Robot said. "My sensors will detect you. . ."

"At a better time," Smith finished.

He looked toward the view of the stars then toward the damaged airlock.

"Affirmative," Robot said.

"I will see you later," Smith said. "You mechanical boob."

"You are a quagmire of rumpelstiltskin!" Robot retorted.

"Keep dreaming!" Smith scowled back then endearing looked down upon the remarkable and surviving piece of hope from another time. "Your insults are a very rough, aged, rusted blade compared to my armor." he shook his head in disappointment. "You could get a little better at making creative insults."

He went toward the space pod door then pressed a button then proceeded to walk into the space pod bay and the door closed behind him once sliding his hand forward pressing on it only to retrieve his hand. The door to the space pod slid open then closed behind Smith. The space pod descended from the massive Jupiter 2 then flew off into the distance leaving the Jupiter 2 behind for the planet that offered sanctuary.


	52. Look into the eyes of a doll and see you

**_A/N_** Please take breaks if you like during this chapter. This quickly became longer than I anticipated. Supposed to be just 5k and the story didn't agree with me apparently.

* * *

 _Smith stood impatiently in the long line. It had been twenty-six months since the initial announcement of the reformatting. Twenty-six months since he started to watch the streets become empty day by day yet the crowd size didn't change until twelve months in to the reformatting. He watched as the animals were the only numbers in the population that hadn't been changed and strays remained on the streets. In the increased life span, animals would go in the blink of a eye instead of a gradual descent into being inept and slow. A pure materialization of mortality. He had been called in roughly three hours ago and the line hadn't gone fast enough._

 _How many people with 'Za' at the beginning of their name could there be? Inch by inch, step by step, the line moved forward. Each step brought him closer to the machine. He looked aside, leaning out of the line, noticing that the machine was quite unique in its design. There were operators at two desks in dark themed uniforms instead of being bright and colorful. He frowned at the design. The war was going to begin. It was a military onesie by all observations. He leaned back into the crowd as his mind went into a dizzy spell. He had only seen that uniform only years ago at one of the nations that left men and women only a shell of themselves serving the US and getting no mental health treatment in return._

 _The line grew shorter until it were only him at the front. It was a gray threshold with glass machines on each side that twirled and loud buzzing. It was connected to two machines that appeared to be heavy sticking out of the wall. He relaxed his hands easing his concerns about stepping forward and being disfigured by the machine instead of being made to appear younger. Goodbye, old age, goodbye mortality, hello immortality!_

 _He walked through the threshold with his eyes for the future. One moment it was pitch black then the next moment he walked forward feeling unsettled and unwell. He used the wall as his support then walked forward until he looked on and spotted the mirror showing a young Zachary Smith not quite adjusted to a rapid and unexpected change that his body was getting reused to. Smith turned and spotted the process happening again this time with a man in his nineties. The elderly man popped out of existence then in the next second, he materialized appearing to be younger._

 _"I am young! I am young!" the younger man twirled. "I am young!" he stretched his arms out. "Woopeee!"_

 _The man with black hair cheered then swayed from side to side._

 _"No more pain, no more trembling, no more weakness. Ah, the strength! And hair!" He cheerfully patted on the side of his face walking on the edge of tears. "And all my teeth are back."_

 _Strangely, Smith heard a old song playing loudly, 'At last' long and drawn out lyric. The shorter man jogged past Smith singing to himself merrily. High on joy and happiness all mixed together in one body. Feelings that Smith himself was supposed to feel but couldn't as he looked down toward the ring that had been mailed back to him. He looked down sulking toward the bishops ring resting comfortably on his ring finger. The first face Smith got to see was the same face that he wore when he first met someone in his life. A young and lonely man._

 _The man ahead of him took the path that read 'non-federal government employees' and the door closed behind him as he joined a waiting small group grinning from ear to ear waiting for him. A family at the back at the waiting line. A family that were radiating with youth, from his partial glimpse, a living throw back to a entirely different era. Smith walked on until his reliance on the wall became obsolete and he could walk on his own down the hall heading toward the next door for him to a new chapter in his life._

* * *

Mozor and Bazoon came to the front door of the massive palace lined in gold and hints of silver that lined the bricks. The grand statues that stood in the way in the corridor ranged in ethnicity and species standing before them with their long weapons held out so the tips met each other. The two officers were trembling as their pink furry antennas turned in the opposite direction were lowered.

Fear was inside of them more than it had even been in the last few years of their assignments. Failure was one way that could bring terror into them, watching one of their own being eaten alive, now that, could leave them shaking for weeks at the thought of talking about it or in the middle of dealing with the aftermath. Below the statues were royal guards that performed a singular line. Finally, the door to the throne room was opened and Queen Madulla sat before them with her hands in her lap staring down upon them. They quietly walked toward her with lowered heads in shame then stopped three feet from her chair.

"Where. Is. The. Monster?" Madulla asked.

Mozor began to clear his throat.

"We didn't have reinforcements-"

Madulla cut him off smacking her hand against the chair.

"Where is _it_?"

Bazoon gulped.

"We do not know," Bazoon replied, her hands clutching on to the helmet in her lap, staring up toward the queen.

The queen stood up from the chair standing tall over them and folded her arms.

"Where do you not know where it is?" Madulla asked.

"He is not among the Robinsons." Mozor regained the courage to speak.

"The Robinsons has a contraption that they call the space pod," Bazoon said. "He may have taken it."

"Then search for that!" Madulla demanded.

"Your majesty, we are mere underlings-" Mozor began but was cut off.

"As of now, you are the head of the elite squad," Madulla interrupted. "The new squad."

"But-" Bazoon began to hold her index finger up.

"Search long and hard," Madulla said. "Because when I see you again, that creature must be found."

Mozor and Bazoon walked out of the throne room then exited the castle.

"Are we going to actually seek for him?" Mozor asked.

"We are not searching in the sector of space," Bazoon said.

"Why not?" Mozor asked.

Bazoon glared back at the taller man by her side taking out a small device from her pocket then slipped it into her lips.

"Why leave yourself where you can be easily found and brought to face the punishment?" Bazoon asked. "It is frankly not the best idea for a runaway criminal."

Mozor paused after a moment thinking it over.

"I can see where you are going from this."

"We will search everywhere but there," Bazoon said. "And we will have to seek the aid of Professor Blue."

* * *

Smith arrived to the planet in a little over ten days. He assumed it had been ten days, but it could have easily been weeks or a month as he had to sleep during the trip. Smith took several doses for the big sleeps that he sensed were going to be longer than normal. And his belly was still full from the massive feast. He awoke leaning against the console of the craft cupping the side of his face. He was jolted awake by the sign of blue light that pierced through him.

Smith steadied himself then grasped on to the handles on each side looking on toward the planet ahead. The ship, by the Robinsons's estimation, was one month away. Hard to believe it had been a month at all. The space pod was parked on the top of the hill facing the sky away from the lively tall trees that stood out as a fortress of wood supporting a cloud of green above the ground. He used the ship as his guide to the edge of the cliff in then looked on toward the vastness of what laid below him and sat down along the edge dangling his legs over the ledge looking on.

He proceeded to cough hard. And harder. And harder. He smacked against his chest spilling out several pieces of bone. He flopped on to his side then attempt to set his jaw right and lower it all that he could. Instead of puking out water, chunks of bone and bone fragments ranging in size fell out of his mouth landing to the grass. He looked down in disgust followed by confusion. Why had the bone not dissolved as it should have? Why had none of it been that way?

He dragged himself away feeling uneasy and unwell clenching on to the tall blades of grass. He grasped at his stomach closing his eyes. He flipped over to his back then was sprung up with a yelp. He propped himself up and gazed at his trembling but remarkably human hands lacking two fingers on each side. His skin was Caucasian once more. He rubbed his shoulders as a wave of relief took over him. He slipped off the cloak tossing it aside then looked down to observe himself anticipating to see his genitalia. He felt around his lower half and touched the all too familiar shapes. Not one but _two_.

Smith dragged himself into the space pod then navigated his way through the rations, the luggage of clothing, survival gear, until he came across the heavy box that he desired. With a yank, a tug, and pull, Smith and the large boxes fell to the floor. Smith yelped bringing himself up halfway from the floor. He felt his chin. How hairy it was and a beard that had returned quickly in his rest. For a moment, it was a moment to grin over, to be proud over, a piece of humanity returned to him. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his figure, gleefully. Then Smith tossed the boxes out of the room landing to the ground with a thud.

He brought himself out of the contraption then closed the door behind him with difficulty. He returned to the cloak then dragged it over toward the beginnings of the campsite. He assembled the campsite once unfolding the chair and using the space pod as his providence including the legs. He admired the campsite that was beginning to develop then checked over the specimens and made sure they were in viable condition to provide more of the suppressants.

* * *

The Jupiter 2 was on her legs fifteen miles away from the nearest lake. The men were on the ground staring up toward the damage surrounding the replaced the airlock door. John's hands were on his hips looking up toward the craft quite unpleased and Don was by his side scowling at the burns that spread around the transplanted piece of wall that was painted in a bright blue film that stood out against the grand theme for the silver Jupiter 2.

"It will take us two weeks just to replace the walls that the Kavalarians completely destroyed," Don noted.

"Two weeks," John said. "Will do wonders for us. A nice break from watching space pass on us."

"Two weeks. . ." Don looked toward the professor. "Do you think the queen cares anymore?"

"It has been two months since the attack," John said. "We have to wait a little longer. It will be a long time before we pick him up."

"Long. . . long. . . long time," Don said. "If Queen Madulla lives long as Queen Elizabeth is expected to."

"Won't be long to us," John said. "To Smith, it will be."

"If we make it to Alpha Centauri before we go back for him," Don said. "We are going to send the next Jupiter ship after him. Aren't we?"

"No doubt about it," John said. "We discussed at length about the plan and Smith was in agreement in it."

"That is going to be forever for Smith," Don said as Will came down the steps of the Jupiter 2.

"Not forever for him," Will said. "He can live longer than a hundred years." Don and John's attention turned on to the boy. "In fact, he can live to be three hundred."

"Will, where did you come about this information?" John asked.

"Doctor Smith told me," Will said. "I think the Eugenics Program on Earth went one step further than how it was when we left it."

"Eugenic Program. . ." Don said. "That makes a lot more sense why he looks so young. A war didn't make him climb to the rank of Colonel fast."

"How did they ever do that?" John asked. "Change everyone?"

"They must have had a doorway that people could go through and the change was done in a snap," Don said.

"That would require very advanced technology," John grimaced. "If we could have gotten that . . . That would have changed our forecast on time and everything that went into the health experiments of living in space by Alpha Control. That would have set back the program. . ."

"By fifty years," Don said. "Almost sixty years for our counterparts." he shook his head. "I would never become that person."

"I know you wouldn't have," John said. "That was a different person wearing your name."

"Two timer," Don shook his head turning away. "Must have been someone from a different family who changed their last name."

"Will, how long have you known that he is a old man in a young man's body?" John asked.

"I never thought of him as that way," Will said. "Doctor Smith isn't the person that I would call old."

* * *

 _"When I see you again, you will be the old man and I will be the young woman."_

 _It was quiet in the small room that had a overview of the smog coated window. A sight that echoed from street to street and city to city within the stereotypical view of what they called their dwelling. Little decoration was in the apartment apart to the bright and dark colors that complimented each other. A black cat was resting on the cushion across from the two older couple standing in front of the transparent window with a curtain beside them draping the view of the other buildings. Smith was old with dark gray hair lacking a goatee facing the woman standing shorter than himself._

 _"My dear girl. . . You won't even have changed a bit," Smith lifted the older woman's chin up toward him. "You always look just the way I first met you when we were young."_

 _She lowered her gaze as a blush seeped on to her cheeks._

 _"Shame that Zachary comes last in the alphabet,"_

 _"Clarissa, must it be done this way? Separate the people who haven't been reformatted from the humans until the rest of the populace has done it?"_

 _"According to my sources, there are other purposes for this,"_

 _"What is the matter?" Smith asked, concerned._

 _"I heard a war is brewing around the world." She lifted her attention up toward him. "Civilian unrest. It's against the government. People have had_ enough _."_

 _"No." Smith shook his head. "Don't say it. Don't say what I think you're going to say."_

 _"Recruits," Clarissa said. "Rumors say the war will start after the computer crash."_

 _"They said they wouldn't do that nasty, treacherous, vile, abhorrent draft!" Smith turned away then threw his hands into the air, irritable, furious. "But nooooo, they want to force everyone into this war around the world like musical chairs." Smith walked from the younger woman. "Turning the people against each other? That isn't-. . ." he lowered his head closing his eyes. "That isn't what people like us are made to do in times of widely accepted but difficult peace."_

 _"The federal government wants that problem nipped in a bud,"_

 _"You mean to say-" Smith turned toward her, his eyes wide open, shocked._

 _"They are going to shift us into groups," Clarissa said._

 _"Oh, why not both?" Smith approached her. "We are very capable of that. More experienced."_

 _"So few of us are left over to do this kind of difficult task, my dear Zachary," she came to his side then her fingers drifted toward the side of his face. "Classified enough that they decided that it was important enough to be relayed to you." She smiled as her aging features blended in nicely with the gray hair in a bun. "You're posted in North Korea."_

 _Smith scoffed then rolled his eyes turning away from her._

 _"Clarissa, those people live off propaganda," Smith stretched his arms out with a laugh then faced her. "They need little manipulation."_

 _"There are rumors, Zachary," Clarissa said. "Rumors that they are arming themselves."_

 _"How dangerous is it this time?" Smith asked._

 _Clarissa was silent as her gaze lowered to the floor._

 _"Extremely,"_

 _"Water shortage?"_

 _"No,"_

 _"Corruption?"_

 _"A bit of that,"_

 _"Civil rights being trampled over? A genocide?"_

 _"This and that."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's the smog doing the trick. All the smog that we didn't anticipate. All the smog that wasn't expected. Pollution in all its forms coming back to bite the consumers. And social injustice." She stroked the side of his face with a smile. "I am going to miss seeing this face."_

 _Smith's hand moved on to her hand clasping on to it, gently, but affectionately._

 _"What I regret. What I regret. . . How I regret . . ." She lowered her hand from the side of his face and both of his hands clasped around her sole hand as she looked aside in shame. "How we were torn apart when we were young over petty arguments. I would have liked seeing that face."_

 _"You say this as if we are never going to see each other again," Smith said, concerned._

 _"We won't," She backed off from him. "I am posted in Hong Kong."_

 _"Not bad," Smith said. "That is enough to survive in."_

 _Clarissa had a heart broken but bittersweet yet knowing smile back toward him._

 _"Every world leader is terrified," Clarissa said. "These people want to be free. They all want to be free. All of them."_

 _"It will only last for five years," Smith said. "And we will come on top."_

 _"You and I know that when it comes to people," Clarrisa shook her head with a tsk. "The only ones who come on top are the people who cry for democracy one way or another. And we will reap in the rewards of our labor."_

 _"Time will tell," Smith said. "When do you go?"_

 _"After my reformat. Mine is today," Clarissa said. She took her ring off then handed it to him. "We can't get married when we are separated by a world."_

 _"Clarissa!" Smith exclaimed._

 _"It's your Aunt Maude's, right?"_

 _"Yes, but-"_

 _"It belongs to you,"_

 _"No, my dear girl," he wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck as their foreheads touched and he slipped the bishop ring back into her hand. "It's yours." Smith closed her hand. "Let this be how you remember our union."_

 _"Too good to be true," Clarissa said._

 _"Indeed," Smith said, softly. Silence hung between them. "_ _"You will always be my dear doll,"_

 _"And you will always be my dear Zachary," Then Clarissa added, softly, yet sadly. "People like us never get our happy endings."_

 _"Hush," he grasped her into a hug. "People like us are hermits of chaos. To function, Earth needs that. It needs evil." Smith closed his eyes and a lone tear came down. "It unites us. Not divides us._ That _is our happy ending."_

 _Clarissa grasped on to the back of his uniform, tightly, lowering her head as her iron facade fell apart in blocks. Her once colorful dark hair had grown gray over the passage of time and time had been unkind to her physically while compared to Smith that it was being a kind friend allowing him to walk through it with only gray hair and wrinkles being seeded on his skin._

 _Her eyes closed, releasing a excess of tears, her knees buckling, and Smith lowered as did Clarissa as his hand grasped on the back of her head that cradled it. She backed off from the hug. Reflecting in her eyes, he could see himself quite vulnerable and heartbroken staring back at him._

 _Eventually, they broke apart, silently bidding farewell, their held hands slipping apart until it were only their finger tips that met. Clarissa walked away and the cat that reeked of death followed her out. Smith grasped on to the edge of the table then prepared to get up._

* * *

Smith lifted himself off the mobile toilet then did the familiar cleaning maintenance for himself. However, it didn't feel familiar. It felt strange, odd, and unknown rather than a part of what he had been allowed to live for the last hundred years. He rolled through the terrain searching for a unique and clean way of extinguishing his deposit. He paused in his tracks feeling a heat wave coming over the edge of a cliff. He looked over the edge spotting a trail of lava beneath him.

He lifted the heavy box to his lap, wheeled a little further to the edge, then turned it upside down and watched as all the hell that he had been part of fall before his eyes. He slipped it under the wheelchair and wiped his hands once more. He looked down at his finely aged hands. Hands that were young. Hands that had done good and evil. Hands that had made love, held love, and performed it when it didn't perfect acts of greed and hate. Once, he had seen himself using those hands for good.

And all that he had became. The last act of love that Smith had done before his fall from grace was many years ago. Right when John was a child. Who could allow a man of strategy with bloodshed allow to live? Peace could only happen when the person refusing to surrender was gone.

With that act done, the millennial war ended and the planet became a democratically global united force. One death was all it took. A simple mole handing out information of when and what date the mission was to occur. He was only the middle man in his eyes trying to do some right after seven years of war. War that had to end.

If this was how that he had to be rid of his unappealing waste then it was a fine way of going about it and getting rid of it. No decomposition, no worms, no insects, not a animal eating it and absorbing in the DNA that would brought in a change that threatened every single lifeform's future on the planet. He wheeled back to the campsite then began to assemble the camp site.

* * *

"Don, do you want to have children?"

Don gave it some thought before replying on the rock then looked toward Judy.

"Sure, I do," Don said.

"But. . ."

"This whole Madulla business," Don shook his head. "Maybe when we don't have that problem."

"You mean after Smith has been cured," Judy said.

"Uh huh," Don nodded.

"I don't disagree," Judy said. "Mother and father are considering of expanding the Jupiter 2 for a over due renovation."

"Isn't she big enough as she is already?" Don asked.

"When it comes to grandkids running around, they like to be ahead of the game, Don," Judy said. "If we decide to have them."

"I can't blame them for thinking ahead," Don said. "Kids." he lowered his gaze. "Are we even ready to have them?"

"Not right now," Judy put a hand on his shoulder. "I like to have a thought that we do it right when we have a new normal."

Don lifted his gaze up turning his attention upon Judy then put his hand on to her hand and smiled.

"Right as cosmic rain," Don said. "Right as cosmic rain."

The couple turned their attention off each other and faced the setting sun lowering over the desert scenery of the planet that they called home for the time being. Judy looked up toward the sky spotting the planet that the oldest was on. So close to the planet called Beta Five but so far away. She couldn't help but pity the older man and a bit of guilt. Her arms wrapped around her legs lowering her attention toward the sun lowering down between the crest of the mountains.

"Did we do the right thing?" Judy asked, her voice unsure and uncertainty.

Don lowered his gaze as he knew what she was talking about.

"No," Don said. "We didn't." He looked toward her. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

Judy closed her eyes, pained, her head lifted up bracing herself from the uncomfortable feelings that stirred.

"Yes," Judy said, then bitterly started with a shake of her head. "We should have discussed it on the bridge. We didn't. He ran away. Silently. Didn't even make a sound behind Will and Robot. Went in during Will and Robot's shift. They didn't even notice until the space pod was in front of them." she cleared her throat. "Didn't even say hello to me when he came out."

"Except," Don said. "you did."

"That, I did," Judy said.

"I was asleep when he left," Don said. "What did he say?"

"Complained about his back," Judy recounted. "Said he needed Robot to tend it. I should have been alarmed. I should have been alarmed but instead. . . I welcomed it. Thought he was back to normal. He hadn't been asking Robot to help him since Bronius entered his life. Bronius was like a new person to do his back massage and she. . ."

She lowered her head as her voice cracked.

"Didn't even give me the chance to say goodbye," Judy continued. "I should have insisted. I _should have_." Judy wiped off even more tears with her sleeve that was slowly getting stained by the mascara. "And it makes me so angry at myself."

"Me too," Don said. "We should have done on the bridge. That way. . . he wouldn't have heard the family meeting that John was holding," he looked toward the sun setting. "It would have stopped her. He wouldn't have believed her. He knows us better."

"He _thought_ he did," Judy reminded, turning her head toward Don, grimacing. "He thought _he did_."

* * *

Smith spent the last few weeks stitching up the torn off clothing of the deceased in making new shirts and pants for himself. He was familiar to the act. It was a part of his muscle memory. Stitching time after time for his own uniform adding in different colors, patterns, and garments to his wardrobe during the assignment in North Korea for five years working for both sides as a spy and returned to the US once the CIA saw trying to restore order there was a failure.

Failure because North Korea had became a democratic society and was bouncing back toward the future with rapid progress toward environmentally friendly cars, equal rights for men and women, the people directly voting on every matter, equal pay for men and women. And the new found president of North Korea was a friend of Smith from the resistance. Someone that he approved of. Someone that he had manipulated into the position, grooming them, and praising them because he saw the potential in that person to be that leader to lead the resistance and more.

He watched as the economy begin to work its way up from afar during his new assignment during the new era of reconstruction and trials on the companies that had gambled away the future of their nation. South Korea was light years ahead of North Korea as the battle was lost four years in and capitalism was forced to cooperate for the sake of the consumers. Over time, the Korea's rejoined together, becoming one nation once more before the war was over globally. They were the first ones who began to add 'United' to their nation's names in the millennial war.

Smith smiled back at the memory as he felt the wind brush against him as he closed his eyes and his hands were in his lap. Capitalism still existed but had only adapted to the needs and the wants of the consumers. He had never seen cities bounce back the way that they had and old buildings once used as secret headquarters became communities to gain fruits and vegetables from. The moment to himself feeling happy reminded him of that moment. The moment before he had turn away from the glass-less window and head toward the elevator returning to the smog filled streets of New York.

His eyes caught the unusual shape of a starship flying through space coming through the levels of the atmosphere headed toward the ground. It was a bright red with a secondary theme of yellow and the windows were coated by a bright blue theme with little scorch marks from breaking through the atmosphere. It was quite a troubling yet unusual spacecraft. He was half stunned and half perplexed on the statement that the owner was making. One question stood out, _why?_ He watched as the craft lowered until it were close enough to see. He turned on the side of the wheelchair then skid against the edge of the cliff then wheeled on as the craft flew overhead above him right over the trees.

Smith raced after the craft watching its shape waver from side to side above the tree line between the tree branches leaving perfect circular shapes crowded by the leaves. He went further down until arriving to the prairie where the craft came to a perfect descend on to a mound. He hid behind a tree looking on toward the craft. He watched as a staircase descended down the saucer that best resembled a muffin. A figure came down the steps coated in blonde fur and a long neck that reminded Smith of a llama as did the ears. Spooked, Smith wheeled away to his campsite.

* * *

"Robot?"

"Yes, Will?"

"Are you awake?"

"I am wide awake, Will,"

"I can't sleep,"

Robot returned from the space fridge with a glass of milk and put it on the table.

"Here is a glass of milk,"

"Thank you, Robot," Will said. "Robot, what happened that day," he took a sip then lowered the cup. "why didn't you tell me that he was awake?"

"I detected no danger from Doctor Smith," Robot said.

"You mean he wasn't armed," Will said.

"Affirmative," Robot said. "I assumed he was going to. . ." Robot couldn't finish at first.

"Go on," Will said. "You can tell me. I won't tell."

"He was going to ask me to massage his back." Robot released.

Will lowered his gaze then picked up a rock and admired it.

"It would have been better had it been that way," Will shook his head then dropped it to the ground. "Could this be actually purgatory? Are we actually dead? It feels like since he died, that time hasn't really been passing for this ship. Or for myself." he took a sip. "Is it a punishment?"

"I do not know," Robot replied.

"A part of me wants to believe that we died on the launch and this is hell for choosing my friends as adults instead of children," Will said. "Kids," he shook his head. "Don't take things as seriously as they should or know everything."

"We know nothing about what the future holds," Robot said. "Reality isn't what we expect it to be or intended it to be. I expected to be used for a month then put aside." His helm lowered. "It was that way until Doctor Smith boarded the ship."

"What do you expect now?" Will asked.

"That we help Doctor Smith out of his trouble whether he likes it or not," Robot said. "That is what is keeping my helm above water."

"Yeah," Will looked up from the cup with a smile. "We will."

* * *

Only a day later did the doctor return to the site. It had turned into a store front with a lot of dolls hanging around the ship on platforms and the tables. He noted of the doll houses that ranged in style and toy spaceships. Smith's beard was tripped directly back into a goatee and he gave himself a well deserved haircut before making this approach. He wheeled on toward the site as it became revealed that the wheelchair lacked a back rest with only the handles poles that acted as a support beam against his shoulders keeping him propped up.

Smith observed the range of toy dolls. Smith stopped at one of them that was down to his level then leaned forward closely observing the eyes of the porcelain creatures. What was looking at him? The more that he stared at it, the more that it began to become familiar and the more that he made out shapes in the dark eyes, his eyes started to widen, until it were too late. He saw the monster, Spider Smith, staring right back at him. He yelped wheeling back with a scream then put his hand on his chest and shook his head.

"Good heavens," Smith said. "Gave me a fright. Only a doll, Zachary," he combed his hair. "Only a doll."

"Would you like one?"

Smith flopped out of the wheelchair with a shriek throwing it right at him. The source of the voice stumbled back and Smith looked over half-terrified, half-concerned, half alarmed as he began to regain his bearings. The source of the voice was humanoid with a square jaw, ridges featuring about their face, pointy ears, and thick eyebrows. It reminded Smith of a creature that had been featured on Galaxy Quest only without the ridges. The source of the voice returned into the craft and came back out with a device covering their nose.

"Sweet heavens!" Smith exclaimed. "I did not mean to do that, sir."

"It's alright. Sometimes that happens,"

"I admire your artwork, quite marvelous,"

"Not my artwork."

"Hmm?"

"It is the work of engineers, construction workers, and designers,"

"You mean to say that-"

"These are shrunken and more delicate inanimate versions of buildings, bases, starships, and spaceships: yes,"

"Did you do this legally?"

"I got clearance. I only take the great. The greatest, the powerful, the strong, the horrible, the forgettable, the awful-"

"I can see where this is going."

"Who are you?"

"Isaac," Smith said. "Isaac Gampu," he held his hand out for the newcomer. "Who might you be?"

"The doll maker," Doll maker shook Smith's hand. "Wait a second," Doll maker narrowed their eyes toward him. "You are from the future."

"Yes,"

"Is Earth part of the federation?"

"Yes,"

"Just wanted to be sure," Doll maker laughed. "A man pretended to be you awhile ago. What is in your interest being here?"

"Certain illness," Smith said in regret. "Illness that forced me to stay behind. I can't bring a deadly disease into the future. Now can I?"

"You have to be the person who kills it off and makes sure it can't be passed,"

"Yes,"

"Did you hear that guy pretending to be you pissed off Queen Madulla?"

"Yes,"

"Boy, she got the last of her elite crew after him."

"How so?"

"Searching the sector. Not sure if they are going find him with their problem."

"What kind of problem is going on?"

"There are winds of war brewing for the Kavalarians,"

"What do they do? Genocide?"

"No," Doll maker said. "Just slavery."

"Oh, that is a great relief. Beheadings, burning at the stakes, witch testings, killing masses at a time?"

"No, no, no, no and no," Doll maker said. "What kind of dictator would do that so cruelly?"

Smith wore a face that made it difficult to tell what he was thinking yet he was reflecting.

"Well then," Smith moved on. "Why is war brewing?"

"They are preparing to launch a battle over Earth," Doll maker said. "A very young civilization that is vulnerable. Right now, they are conquering planets at a time in their system."

"Why is no one lifting a finger?" Smith asked, perplexed.

"They just got out of a star war," Doll maker replied. "Don't want to get into another."

"Hmmm. . . I can see that reasoning," Smith said. "Rebuilding ships for that, cleaning up the mess and prosecution. Really messy affair. Is the military located at the queen's palace?"

"Yes," Doll maker said.

Smith smiled back, sinister, facing the doll seller.

"I shall make you a deal and you shall like it. You collect antiques. Is that right?"

"Yes," Doll maker confirmed. "And sell them for a very high price. Not without copying all their matter before handing them off."

"Here is my offer," Smith began. "You escort me to Kavalar and I bring you the greatest antique there is."

"What?" Doll maker asked.

"The palace," Smith then held his hand up. "A month after the Robinsons return." The doll maker stared at him. "Yes, I am _he_ but that shall be our little secret as it is very illegal to abduct someone. Let alone the worst type of people." he wiggled his finger. "The month after the Robinsons come back is my condition. I will have to go through some things to help you secure the palace-"

"Everything must be intact," Doll maker said. " _If_ you can do it. If you are right."

Smith frowned.

"Define everything," Smith requested.

"The walls, the vases, the gold, the furniture, the ponds, the fish, the lily pads, the carpets-"

"Ah!" Smith grinned cutting the doll maker off. "You mean like how a dollhouse is preserved!"

Doll maker nodded.

"Can you provide it?"

Smith snickered.

"That, I can."

The doll maker stared back in skepticism.

"No one has ever gotten inside of it and left the doll maker for long without being found,"

"How long does it need to be there?" Smith asked.

"Infinite," Doll maker said earning a eye roll from Smith.

"No," He held his hand up. "how long before it turns on."

"Erm, ah," Doll maker grimaced looking aside. "Um. "

"Well?" Smith asked.

"It doesn't have a time limit," Smith's brows raised at once. "I am thinking a day. Three hours, five hours, eight hours? I don't know. They all turn on at different times."

"What if I brought it there and they didn't even know it?" Smith offered.

The doll maker stared back at Smith.

"Pardon?" Doll maker asked.

"I have some hidden pockets in my throat where I can hide things," Smith pointed toward his neck. "Sagging skin you might call them. Not visible to the naked eye but it is."

"Show me, _please_."

Smith opened his mouth then slipped his long arm into the throat looking aside humming, tapping on the table in a distinctive beat. He took his arm out carefully then put down a box on the table. He slipped it open and revealed surgical tools. He looked up toward the doll maker tapping his fingers on the table waiting for the response. It was as if he were living a scene out of jeopardy hearing the thinking music playing in his mind. Then, his mind halted, realizing he was observing it from the alien individual and frowned.

 _How most inconvenient._ With that, he raised his shields up cutting off flow from observing the alien's mind.


	53. Seeds of a plan planted

"So, you see, we like to get your aid for that matter." Mozor finished.

"As I told the galactic law enforcement head," Blue said. "I can't do that. It has to be his consent."

"But, being there," Bazoon said. "At his worst."

Blue lowered the tea pot on to the silver platter raising a brow.

"What are you proposing?" Blue asked.

Bazoon and Mozor exchanged a glance with each other.

"He can't hide forever," Bazoon said. "Humans can only live for so long and problems have to be faced. He is going to come to Kavalar and turn himself in," Mozor sipped from the tea cup. "The queen does not forget so easily. So we like you to be there."

"To be there," Blue said.

"That creature may be desperate to be freed of the other half," Bazoon said. "It only makes sense for you to offer freedom."

"Hmm. . . " Blue said. "When you put it that way," he rubbed his chin. "That is beneficiary."

"To both of us, it is," Mozor said. "And we will clean up the mess. And he will be a footnote in history."

"Or more," Blue said. "Your queen and I must discuss over the matter of the beast. If I help him and she wants it, we must have a understanding. She wants it and so do I."

"I am sure you can establish a excellent deal," Bazoon said. "But this isn't the important issue."

"Yes, it is,"

"It was a man speaking to us so the queen should be completely settled with that," Mozor spoke up. "A creature does not speak."

"This is a discussion in which you can get in which you want from her and she gets what she wants from you," Bazoon said.

"This will mean a trip to your planet," Blue said.

"Yes," Mozor and Bazoon replied.

"I can have the workers take care of the beasts I have in here while staying on Kavalar," Blue said.

"Will you?" Bazoon asked.

"It depends on the reward for neutralizing your problem," Blue said.

Grins appeared on their dark purple faces.

"It will be enough to compensate for your lack of appearance," Mozor said.

"Good," Blue said. "When do you expect him to be there?"

"Finding him will be a low priority by next star date," Bazoon said.

"Long enough for the search to stop and for him to come in unexpected. . ." Blue said. "If I were him, for whatever reason I would have going there, that would be the first thing I would plan for."

"Next star date?" Mozor asked.

"Is very ideal," Blue said. "Like some more tea, officers?"

"No, thank you," Bazoon said. "We will contact you on subspace channels when he appears."

"I will be there when you call," Blue said then handed the disk to them with his two finger tips. "This is my contact information."

Bazoon picked up the small disk and looked up toward the blue professor.

"And what are you going to do with the creature, once we get the man into custody?" Bazoon asked. "Kill it? Make it small? Taxidermy it?"

Blue took a sip from his cup then placed it into his lap tapping on the edge of the cup. The blue professor didn't answer their question as he crossed one leg over the other. He twirled the contents of the cup with a spoon then put it down on to the silver platter in front of himself. The silence was uncomfortable for the two as they sat in the unusual love seat haphazardly across from each other with little ease getting themselves comfortable against the railings that curled around the two seats set across from each other.

"A spectacle," Blue said. "A spectacular collection."

"And this collection. . ." Mozor said.

"Will be for the festival," Blue said. "Where strangeness, darkness, lethal, and life are celebrated."

Mozor and Bazoon were silent staring back at the professor with blue skin. They took a moment to process the question before reacting. Replaying it in their minds. They exchanged a glance, surprised, then shrugged back at each other. Their attention shifted back toward the professor waiting for their next reply.

"What festival?" Mozor asked.

"We know of many festivals," Bazoon said.

"Many, many many," Mozor emphasized.

"But those festivals are works of art, love, passion, and some of personal sacrifice." Bazoon finished. "I am not familiar to the kind you mention."

"They are supposed to be off the grid," Blue said.

"So off the grid that only a select few know about it?" Bazoon asked, skeptical.

"Yes," Blue said.

"Why?" Mozor asked.

"It has been this way since before my time," Blue said. "The planet is equipped with self-defense weapons in case unauthorized personnel come. And if people knew about it-"

"People would die when they weren't." Bazoon finished.

"Lasts for six months on the darkest of worlds under a dome," Blue said. "Recognized as the greatest monstrous collection in the galaxy by the Department of Extremely Rare Unique and Strange Creatures." He bowed his head. "Yes, these creatures are works of art in their own right."

"You are talking about Kaglass," Bazoon spoke up. "Is that where you are going after you help us?"

"Yes," Blue said. "A celebration of all the monsters of our time. Where the screams of the damned are the only sounds people can hear in orbit." Blue grew a widened look leaning forward holding the cup in front of his knees as if he were telling a terrifying tale. "The more the specific creature is mentioned, the more credibility of how feared it is and how strange it is. The damned are the ones lent to the festival by the galactic space law enforcement for crimes against life. Only the cruel people are thrown there to face a hair raising fate." Blue leaned against the chair. "Perfectly legal."

"And what will happen with the last creature standing?" Mozor asked.

"They will be slain, internal organs and blood taken care of then sent to a close friend of mine who is a taxidermist."

". . . Professor," Bazoon said. "This creature, we . . really fear. . . can't be. It calls itself a biological weapon according to a survivor. Must have good enough reason to do so."

"Don't be so certain," Blue took a sip of the glass then raised his eyebrows. "People thought space vipers couldn't be and it turned out they could."

"If you think that can be done," Bazoon said. "Thank you for listening and agreeing with us." Bazoon and Mozor stood up to their feet then shook hands with him. "Kavalar is in your debt."

"You are welcome," Blue said. "The third time I get ask for help better be from him rather than someone in trouble with him."

"We hope so," Mozor said. "We will see you. . ."

"Later." Blue smiled back in return.

The duo walked away from Blue then made their exit. They exchanged a concerned glance with each other on the matter of Blue. It was that of being half worried, half concerned, and slightly disturbed for those who would have to face the creature they were releasing.

But what they were feeling more than they had in the last few months leading the new recruits on a goose chase couldn't be measured, it could only be told and felt, a striving optimism that was flowing more than it had since they started on this mission in the beginning. Their worrisome demeanor slipped away replaced by smiles once stepping out into the light.


	54. Wolf in the mist

Time proceeded to march on by Smith as he adjusted to the planet. He noticed one day that it were getting colder than it was before. A clear sign that it was getting ready to enter the cold season that animals hurrying for the warmer climate. And for someone with little fuel to spare in the space pod, it wasn't exactly ideal to leave at this point and go to a different part of the continent. Mainly because the craft would need to be lifted into the Jupiter 2 upon leaving the planet.

He didn't mind the idea of spending forever on the planet but what he minded was losing power to his ride unable to fly away should a natural disaster strike the planet and force him to leave. He had enough fuel to depart the planet and float aimlessly in space for the rest of eternity with little way of getting rid of his waste. He cleared out the idea of leaving his campsite's continent as ahead of the area, ahead of the site that once housed the Doll Maker, were ridges and cliffs that would make a undignified but difficult return up the troubling hill.

Smith found a cave and proceeded to take apart his campsite throwing everything, neat and tidy, into the makeshift large wagons that were connected to each other. He searched for the cave that he had found in the initial time that he had spent outside scavenging for fruit and fruit in the part of the area that he could and was able to reap. He wheeled into the cavern that had shines of light coming through from the diamonds leaving rays of light into the cavern. He went deeper into the cavern until coming to a temporary base of operations. It was a center with many tunnels leading in all directions. With that, Smith proceeded to assemble his campsite and designated his waste containers.

With little need to look outside and determine time, Smith shifted his focus on to the containers that he makeshifted into pots and left them in front of the shining rays of diamonds for his continued rations being grown and tended to. On his spare time, that wasn't focused on finding a body of water and testing it himself to determine its authenticity and clearance in being used to water the plants and to replenish himself.

The road bumps reacted unkindly to his wheelchair going through the area exploring portions at a time for several hours but the bumps were ones that he could go over the area multiple times with little difficulty getting from one place to another. A strange creature lurked the halls with piercing bright blue eyes and a crystal like make that gave it a wolf appearance appeared from the corridors from time to time. It didn't appear often. But he speculated it feasted off the small rodents that lurked about the area that he had been unfortunate to see.

Time went on longer than it used and it grew slower. It took longer for the hours to pass him by. Each time he approached the entrance of the cavern, he saw a flurry of white mounds ahead of him and the sound of the high pitch wail of the snow filled winds drove him back down to the entrance of the cave to be embraced by the familiar warmth. He only plowed through the snow, with the adapted wheelchair, to throw out his waste using his black cloak to warm himself and used several wipes to clean out the filth thoroughly out of the containers. Each time he approached the exit, it was winter.

* * *

Smith was in his sleeping bag fast asleep after crying himself to sleep in the beginning of the first few weeks on the planet. So alone. So completely alone to spend the next few months while waiting for the Robinsons to meet him up after the snow had retreated. And after Queen Madulla had given up the search for him. It was going to be worth it, he told himself. The fact that he was alone on the planet reminded what he had done keeping them a safe distance from himself and his fingers. Thousands of light years away from him.

His cheeks which had been stained by tears were coated in a fine layer of frozen tears that stuck to his skin. He felt something wet and hard brush against his face. With a startle, tiredly, he opened his eyes spotting the two blue eyed wolf staring him down with curiosity and stared back at it. They studied it each other. The wolf wagged their curled tail with a pant tilting their head from side to side with a whine. The wolf had a hint of mischief in their eyes that he had seen in various dogs on Earth during the great war.

Smith was frozen stiff with his four arms wrapped around his figure staring back at it, his legs hunched against his chest, his heart racing with fear. His body visibly trembled. The wolf reminded him of the extinct seymour breed with the large fluffy ears and the face that was kind to look at. Despite the shades of gray that were subtle against the pure white coat before his eyes.

The wolf had a domesticated yet wild quality to them to his very eyes. It stared back at him as if he were a intruder. A curious and odd one at that. It turned around then began to run off away from him. Smith leaped into the nearby wheelchair then raced after them. The wolf kept running further and further as he raced into the corridor.

Smith laughed as the wolf turned their head toward him, panting, yet wise bright blue eyes staring back at him.

The wolf was silent as it turned their head resuming to out run him.

He took a turn and reached his hand out only to roll and crash over a ridge.

"Oh dear!"

Smith crashed at the bottom of the ravine then looked up spotting the wolf staring him down then watched as the wolf had a long howl.

The wolf turned around and resumed its stroll in the cavern then Smith began to climb up the wall of rock spotting the wheels of the wheelchair sticking out.

The wolf, like hope, it flew out of his reach when he flew too fast, and he had to catch it.

The remainder of his time became decided then staring up in determination toward the creature.

And Smith knew that he wasn't alone.

* * *

The wolf stalked through the corridors. Silently. Their head hung low sweeping their head from side to side. Their bright blue eyes stood out against the white fur that appeared to be outlined in a baby blue shade. Decorated by a majestic mane around their neck that was proud and full of dignity. Smith was hidden behind the large mound while keeping his gaze to the side looking on. The wolf came through the hall.

"Finally," Smith whispered to himself then rubbed his hands, deviously, looking on toward the wolf.

The wolf raised their head up then lowered it sniffing the ground and Smith ducked out of sight.

"Ssssh," A habit of shushing someone that kicked in for the echo of his voice.

Smith carefully slid his aside the wall staring on toward the creature. The wolf carefully walked through the area coming out of it unscathed to his surprise. He stared at it, dumbfounded, watching it take the next corridor and vanishing down into the distance with a trot.

"What in the heavens is matter with you?" Smith asked. "Can't even set off a trap? Did you know there was a trap?" Smith's puzzlement only grew as he stood up leaning off the boulder then began to approach the trap. "This thread is barely visible!"

The wheels of the wheelchair set off the trap then Smith was sent flying the air with rope grasped around his waist and yelped _,_ "Shit!"

The wolf returned to the area then lifted their head up toward him and wagged their tail. He watched the wolf grin back at it then howl up toward the ceiling and walked around in circles. This continued on for what Smith understood to be several hours. The wolf was openly mocking him. If he were guessing: the howling was their laughter. Beautiful but condescending laughter. If they were worshiped by its natives then they would be humbled by the experienced. Smith was quite the opposite with his arms folded glaring down the wolf. Eventually, the wolf trotted away leaving him be to his predicament.

"I will not be mocked by a wolf!" Smith declared. "Not on my watch!"

Smith climbed up the rope making it to the top of what he had fashioned it in then stared down to the landing below him. He swung himself back and forth reaching his hand out for the ridge that stood out on the other half of the upper floor of the cavern then used it to his advance with the improvised swing. He untied it right in the nick of time when it flung him forward. He crashed against the wall then fell to the floor with a thud.

Smith proceeded to lift himself up to his feet only to experience a severe wail of pain from his legs on both sides, that reacted unfavorably to standing up. He was standing up to his feet using the cracks in the wall to look at his legs that hadn't quite returned to their human position. His three eyes closed as tears were on the verge of being released. He allowed himself to fall and land to his side.

He dragged himself across the hallway then brought himself to the edge of what was the counter looking over. His preferred mode of transport was eight feet below him. And it would take hours just dragging himself back down. He wagered to himself what was worth. The rib bruises, the cracked ribs, the fractured thigh, were not worth that. The pain that he was in was enough to spare. Smith slid off the counter then dragged himself down the corridor. He looked on with determination.

"I will pet that stubborn wolf if it is the last thing I do as a human being," Smith swore to himself. "Mark my words, Satan! Your pet beast will obey my chances!"

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Smith performed and executed multiple traps to capture the wolf. The wolf kept escaping with a stroke of luck that didn't quite make sense and he kept falling into them. It was already on his nerves. It was the only companion that he had in this bizarre set of circumstance and someone that challenged him. Really challenged him intellectually. At one point, the wolf was caught in a mess of spider webbing that Smith had created from the long journey back to his campsite. His hand reaching out for the creature then his perfect opportunity was shattered when a large polar bear and grizzly bear mix swat him aside then released the wolf.

He had a excess amount of spider webbing left over from the incident were enough to be concerned over but puzzled from a average human. He constructed a doorway between him and the outside world with the spider yarn until the cold breeze could not enter the passage. Smith only performed the act after finding a dead end leading down to the lava tube. The steam radiating from the crack was enough to warm him up and make him feel sick at the same time. He ventured further into the cave system after that and found where the many of the cave dwelling creatures took a sip as a community.

At this place, they were not divided by their rank on the food chain. They were equals in that respect. As if they, too, were part of a community that gave back to each other and helped each other in many ways that Smith could not imagine. Correction, could not put himself to imagine. That of wildlife helping each other when they were meant to be the enemies of each other. Smith took mental notes of the animals that appeared at the watering hole. With the fascinating view in sight, Smith's determination was renewed watching the wolf standing on the top of a rock overlooking the crowd and waited for them to disperse.

He returned, stripping himself of his uniform, then flopped in with a fresh flash of pain.

And surprisingly deep enough that he could kick his legs without hitting the ground and floated on the surface for hours on end.

It was relaxing enough to pay for drudging himself out of the lake and tending to his scrapes.

He spent hours at a time floating in the comforting pool.

* * *

Some days, Smith heard the voices of the kinder Robinsons calling him and when he went after the source of their voices, no one was there. It annoyed him to no end. And it gave him quite the well earned headache keeping his ears out for the sound of the wolf. He tuned out their voices shifting his focus on to the main mission on hand. He relearned to ignore the voices of people that he were familiar to. No matter how loud or low they were, it was best not to pay attention.

One day, after many afternoons spent biding his time waiting for the wolf to come in gracefully to his tracks, waiting for the unexpected yelp to bring his attention up, there was a yelp. Smith dropped his tools on the rock carving then turned in the direction leading from the boulder. Smith scooted out of the dark then looked up toward the familiar figure dangling upside down. Don was struggling to untie himself from the webbing that proved to be difficult wrapped around his waist that was almost like thin string unable to be seen that it appeared the major was flying.

"What in the heavens are you doing here, Major?" Smith asked, puzzled. "On this planet, no less, quite a surprise! It has only been a month!"

"Smith, it's been a year," Don said, exasperated.

"And what are you doing here if it has been a year? Are you a shapeshifter?" Smith folded his arms. "I made a deal with the professor on this matter."

"Get me down!" Don demanded.

"Not until you answer my question," Smith said.

"We hadn't heard anyone talking about the identity that I told you about for a year so we got concerned," Don said. "Like extremely quiet."

"Oh, you got concerned because I haven't gotten into any trouble. How amusing." Smith said, sarcastically rolling his eyes at the comment. "One would be relieved to hear I haven't."

" _Normally_ ," Don emphasized. "but you seek it! It's out of your character not to be in trouble!"

"Yes, that I do . . ." Smith said. "and I do like it. What did you think happened to me?"

"We thought you had died, completely mutated, or were in stasis," Don said. "In very deep trouble."

Smith baa-ed at the major then picked up a sharp rock and tossed it toward the ceiling.

"You can't kill evil, my dear Major," Don crashed to the ground landing with a thud in front of the doctor. "It only changes forms. It adapts. It mutates. It is never ending."

"Like you?" Don noted, looking up toward the doctor.

"Yes, like me." Smith held a open hand out for him then Don took it. "People like me never die." Don got up to his feet. "Because there is more of me than there are of you."

"What is the matter with you?" Don asked. "Why are you in a wheelchair?" Don put his hands on his hips looking down upon the man. "We only sent that with you in the event that you got hurt."

"I can't walk," Smith admitted. "My legs don't fit where they are meant to be anymore. Not enough room. I can not perform that drastic of a operation without passing out then bleeding to death."

"And why haven't you been out?" Don asked.

"It's winter," Smith said.

"Are you kidding me?" Don asked then pointed in the direction that he had came. "It is summer out there!"

"Every time I went to the doorway it has always been winter," Smith said.

"So you are that impatient," Don said. "Now that makes sense why there was all these spider webs. . ."

"Trying to pin down a wolf and pet it for a entire year?" Smith asked. "I think not!"

"You have been hunting a wolf? Underground?" Don said. "Have you really lost your marbles?"

"You can tell the professor that I have a matter to attend to then I shall join you," Smith replied.

"Pet the wolf," Don repeated. "You have been making traps for a year." then raised his eyebrows at once incredlously. "Just to pet a wolf?"

"I am very close to the goal," Smith replied.

"Smith, wolves are reclusive," Don reminded. "You cannot pet a wolf. And they are dangerous!"

"Then stop reaching out for Alpha Centauri!" Smith said. "Oh, right!" he snapped his fingers then bitterly added on leaning forward from the chair, "You _can't."_ Smith leaned back with a scowl. "Like you and the Robinsons, getting to touch something as valuable as a wolf is a dream come true. I have never seen a wolf, face to face, let alone existed in the same era of one."

"And here I thought you did." Don said.

"No, the farmers eradicated wolves during the millennial war. All we have left of wolves are the evidence they were there including audio, pictures, and foot prints." Smith shook his head, his eyes were fixated on the ceiling, sadly. "Woe is me. Woe is me."

Don rolled his eyes but then looked over to spot a grinning wolf standing in the passageway. Smith turned in the direction that he was staring at then slipped off the spider silk off the man's figure yanking up the string then wheeled after the wolf sending the lasso flying in the air. He flung it forward wheeling fast among the rock catching it around the wolf's neck. He yanked himself forward as the wolf continued to run ahead of the major.

Don watched Smith racing against the wolf getting close and closer to it until he were by the side of the wolf and dug his hands into their fur and his other hand went to the wolf's mane. The wolf snapped at Smith then took a abrupt turn speeding up causing the wheelchair to slide from side to side struggling to keep up. In the end this resulted in knocking Smith and the wheelchair off the terrain path down over a rounded ridge that stood up three feet with smooth texture to roll over. Don sprinted after the man then paused over the ridge and spotted the man laid on his back having a bout of laughter.

"Their fur is rough and matted! It's matted! It's matted just like the historical text said they were!" Smith relaxed, then wiped his tears off, sporting a grin. "Gorgeous."

Don shook his head.

"Like some help getting back into your wheelchair?" Don asked.

Smith leaned up from the ground.

"Yes, please," Smith said. "I will have to clean those containers out before leaving the tunnel so you should leave first."

Don came down the ridge.

"I can agree with that."


	55. The familiar welcoming saucer

The Space Pod flew back into the Jupiter 2 then the saucer landed back down to the ground, whole again, this time with every piece of her back in tow. The Chariot was gone, out of the saucer, being manned by Maureen and John with Robot's presence to set up the deutronium drilling rig. The children were waiting outside of the cavern that was decorated by long yet thin spider silk that had been cut away with a machete. Will had one hand on the laser pistol waiting for the major to come back with unwanted company. His fears rose by the passing hour then began to lower once seeing the major coming back out of the tunnel.

"He is fine," Don shook his head. "Just been very obsessed hunting a white wolf."

"Good," Will said, relieved.

"He is okay," Penny said.

"A white wolf?" Judy asked. "Underground?"

"Exactly what I thought," Don said. "And very stealthy. Rarely even appeared. Until today."

"Is he alright?" Penny asked.

"Asides to a few scrapes, irritable and stupid as ever," Don said in a way elicited the laughter of the others. "Since it took this long just to find him, he should be out in a hour."

"I am sure that he can find his way to the Jupiter," Penny said. "She stands out quite well among the trees."

"Too well," Don said, his gaze fixated on the glinting figure that was partially visible between two large trees right below a darker gray boulder. "Now, we can do some exploring."

The group dispersed from the cavern but Will lingered for a long moment looking on toward the entrance of the cavern. Penny put a hand on his shoulder then he turned toward her then lowered his head as a memory flashed before his mind. He put one hand on to hers then gave it a light squeeze of gratitude. They looked back at the cavern that looked gloomy and depressing with fallen spider webs but this time thankful. Thankful that history was not going to repeat itself.

* * *

Smith observed how his sleeping bag was well worn and tattered beyond repair.

"How odd," Was all Smith noted at first.

He hadn't really paid much attention to it over the following year. Or, what his sleeping bag give him the impression, _years_.

"I must be more thorough then I think I am in using a sleeping bag in a year," Smith shrugged.

It had seen through to its maximum with tears that made it a shell of what it had once been. Smith slipped out the improvised back support railing then rolled the bag up and chucked it into a large crevice. He reattached the long line of vehicles to each other and scanned the bed of vegetables that were ready to be picked. They had served him well during his incarceration hidden from the outside world.

He dragged the wheelbarrows behind him scooting toward the opening of the cavern. He shielded his eyes at the first rays of sunlight pouring between the treetops and the blue sky that stood out in ways that initially hurt his eyes. His eyes adjusted to the lighting after awhile squeezing his eyes shut. He saw ahead a gray glint then wheeled further from the opening of the cavern. The Jupiter 2 was so close to him. It reminded Smith of his initial view of the Jupiter from his universe from above the inner shell of the craft. He wheeled his way close and closer to the view of the Jupiter 2 until he could see it even closer and it was in comparison larger and wider than the ugly version of itself.

It was pleasant to look at the Jupiter 2. It was alien just as he was but one that had purpose and grace that seemed to radiated of belonging. Of welcoming to the people below it. Even simple to look at with a smile and be happily overjoyed of returning into the craft. Of the simplicity of having a saucer craft was lost upon the Robinsons of his time. That nothing was simple and it had to be ultimately complicated, ugly, and unlikable. He held his hands in his lap looking on toward the craft. It was a living metaphor of how humanity's innocent nature. Before the unfortunate environmental crisis that forced people to step up and act as did the federal governments around the world.

Where had it gone so wrong in its design process? Where had things gone wrong? It was the war that had sent everything off. Scrubbed a entire project, scrubbed a entire lifetime, scrubbed a entire childhood, it was the events that began the process in it took even longer to decide to have children named John Robinson, Maureen Robinson, Donald West, even the events that decided when and how they would happen. But, however, to the irony that couldn't be missed, Smith's personal history remained the same.

"Hello, Doctor Smith," Judy joined his side. "Wow, I never seen a garden so big."

"The potatoes and carrots grew supersized because of the water," Smith admitted. "Can't remove that."

"No," Judy said. "You can't. So, how was spending living underground?"

"The best fun I had in ages, my dear," Smith said. "And the worst experience at the same time. Can't beat that."

"Sure can't," Judy agreed.

"Except for being a little sick for being on a planet instead of floating around in space," Smith said.

"Yes," Judy said. "Except that."

"It must have been exhausting coming back here and being cooped up for months," Smith said.

"It is a errand run," Judy said. "We are going to be leaving in a few days."

"Because the major landed without damaging the Jupiter 2," Smith shook his head. "I have never been on so many planets in my lifetime before for so long."

"How many planets did you visit back there?" Judy asked.

"I stopped counting at ten," Smith admitted.

Judy tilted her head, her brows furrowing, puzzled.

"Ten planets in one month?" Judy asked. "What happened?"

"That. . ." Smith lowered his gaze from the Jupiter 2 down toward his hands. "That is a complex and ugly story even I could not conjure up."

"Were you part of it?" Judy asked.

"Let's say I had the ninny lock my cell door often when they let in people your father wouldn't approve of and one day, he didn't lock it, and I got framed. How, why, for what reason, I have never figured out. I kept my distance from that visitor and nearly got chucked out like a lamb if it weren't for. . ."

"For what?"

"Does a monkey count as a person?"

"Yes,"

"A hairless monkey,"

"Yes,"

"Apparently, it was the monkey and the gorilla that stopped them for throwing me out. Don't ask me why, I don't know how, humans aren't the only alien people capable of gaining sympathy." he played with his fingers. "When we were alone, all alone, in the break room. . . They spoke."

"What did they say?"

"Words that could only come from a human when forgiving someone for a action they had done. I hate to say it, but, I got along with the small monkey family better than I did with Will." He briefly closed his eyes thrown back into the moment.

* * *

 _West and the Robinsons laughed as the older Blarp held Smith close to their stomach then walked away. It was the laughter of condescension that lacked any warmth of bemusement and innocent. It was laughter that once used to be pearls of joyful laughter only it was thin, pale, and pieces of cardboard that were in reality flat and hollow in nature if assembled as the specific tree they were. All except for Robot's laughter was full of genuine bemusement that was light hearted._

 _"Put me down, ow! Ow! My delicate back!"_

 _Smith shrieked, struggling against the hold that older Blarp had against him._

 _"Put me down this instant!"_

 _He reached out then proceeded to pinch the tough skin of the creature._

 _"You inconceivable furless gorilla!"_

 _The older Blarp lowered him._

 _"Ah, thank you, my dear."_

 _Smith smoothed out his clothes and relaxed._

 _"Blarp forgives pretty man."_

 _Smith froze then turned toward the tall gorilla, confused, caught off guard._

 _"What did you say?" Smith approached the gorilla. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Something the Major put you up to? Did he teach you to speak?"_

 _"Peeennnnyy," It was long and drawn out._

 _Smith looked aside as it came to him that the older Blarp had spent some time with the young girl before their timelines diverged._

 _"I am terribly sorry for your loss, madame," Smith apologized. "I won't let it happen again."_

 _Blarp placed a lone suction finger on the man's shoulder, his attention shifted from the suction cup then up toward the animal towering him._

 _"Pretty man, forgiven." Blarp's dark blue eyes looked upon him that were full of kindness, understanding, and sorrow upon him. As though knowing the pain he was going through was worse. Worse than the pain that they had gone through decades ago after the loss of their trusted friend. Smith saw a gentle old giant staring down upon him that was caring. "Pretty man friend."_

 _Smith gave it a thought as he lowered his head as his eyes began to water._

 _"Friend," Smith wiped off the sole moisture along his eye then looked up toward the gorilla. "If you like to be."_

 _Blarp's eyes radiated with happiness then picked him up and hugged him._

 _"Ack! Be careful of the back, you idiotic skinless moron!" The grip against his back loosened and his figure relaxed then smiled in relief. "Much better."_

 _When Robot returned, later, Smith was fast asleep on Blarp's stomach laid on his side as the creature kept a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place._

* * *

"I can understand the reason why Will did what he did," Penny said. "If things happened the way it did in your place happened here. . ."

"He wouldn't be the same person," Smith said. "Not entirely. He can forgive machines but he can't just forgive someone who hasn't made the mistakes, yet."

"I won't argue about that, Doctor Smith," Judy said. "Fortunately, dad had enough time to be a dad."

"That is what I like the most," Smith said. "You make the time to have some family time even in the middle of a quest."

"That is what a Robinson does," Judy said. "Did you have any friendship with any of us?"

"No," Smith shook his head. "I had none." his tone carried resentment, bitterness, and anger. "I was only a secondary obligation _mission_ that had to be finished for them."

"Can't have a biological hazard on the promised planet," Judy said.

"Exactly," Smith said.

"How did you keep your head up?" Judy asked.

"When in a never ending black tunnel, you don't search for the light, you make the light by lighting a match," Smith said. "Hope," then he continued. "So inconsequential but so very important."

"The only friends I had on there were the Blarps and that ninny." He leaned forward rubbing the center of his head with his elbow on the arm rest. "To think, my only source of comfort, would be down to that. If I stayed any longer . . any longer . . . "

Smith let go of a big breath then looked up toward her.

"I fear I would have been eventually treated as a _animal,"_ Smith cringed as he continued lowering his head in a rush with shame. "Their dark deep secret in the event someone they really hate has to be fed to. That, alone, would have ensured my insanity."

Judy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We would never do that, Doctor Smith," Judy said. "Never."

Smith turned his attention back up toward her with a smile.

"And that makes me grateful." Smith said. "Would your father appreciate if I camped closer to the Jupiter 2 than usual?"

"Would?" Judy asked. "I think he would appreciate it the most!"

"But anything I bargain, buy, anything for that matter must be quarantined for a entire day and tested away from your home," Smith put his hand on her hand and Judy smiled with a nod. "I don't want to hurt my allies a second time by accident."

"You won't, Doctor Smith." Judy promised. "You won't."


	56. closer the clock dawns

Smith set up his campsite nearer than before to the campsite all the while keeping his cloak packed into the luggage. His eyes focused on to the object that appeared to be scratched up and chewed upon with claw marks decorating its square frame. He slid the object in the small compartment underneath the wheelchair. He looked up toward the sky that was beginning to turn dark and the rest of the family had yet to return. Judy provided some company watching the stars sprinkle against the dark canvas.

It was one of the stark differences between the Judys. The other Judy was tasked with medicine and testing the vital samples from the planet they visited from time to time. And insisted to have little time for him. Yet, the times he had seen Judy with her family told him as clear as day not to trust a word any of them said. As Will had lightly once put it a long time before the surgery operation was on the time, it was as if he were living in the anti-matter universe. And this Judy was a singer, a artist, and writer. Skills that would benefit a growing new civilization on Alpha Centauri not just the medical skills but the moral of everyone involved.

Smith's eyes closed then when he reopened them, Judy was gone and the Chariot was parked across from him. And a heavy blanket was over him as he was slumped in the wheelchair and his eyes felt heavy after a long nap. The medication operated that way after long naps. He was numb from head to toe. He could do little to order parts of his body to move with only nothingness to his fingertips. And it was quite odd. Odd enough to consider that he was going through sleep paralysis. His eyes lowered toward what appeared to be a fairly active fire pit with a wall of stones made around it that kept it stirring up. Smith summoned his strength to force himself up then grasped at the blanket stopping it from falling into the pit then slid it on the arm rest.

Sharp pain erupted from his hips as he winced leaning forward then leaned up further from the wheelchair with a tremble. He kept one hand on the arm rest then grasped on to his leg then smacked it and it rightened into position with a painful and loud crack. Then there was certain relief. He performed the same task with his other leg feeling the atrophy be vanquished away. He fell down to his knees feeling the pain return from his thigh. His blood cells were working quickly to clot the wound up, Smith reasoned, sliding his pants down to reveal the large shard protruding from his waist. Smith winced then leaned his head back struggling to keep the pain from overtaking him.

"Let me help you with that."

Smith opened his eyes then his attention shifted on to Robot.

"How long have you been there?"

Robot paused between the stairs to the residential deck to the smaller campsite.

"I just got here,"

"Get me the medical tools. Hurry."

Robot clacked his claws together then handed Smith two goblets.

"Keep this under your sides, closely," Robot advised. "If we are to contain this biological hazard, your blood cannot remain out in the open."

Robot returned into the Jupiter 2 then returned with the medical equipment and marijuana pain pills. that were labeled as so in a tube. Robot securely removed the injury as Smith struggled to remain still. His blood fell into the goblets one by one as he balanced himself against Robot's figure hunched over. The wound was cleaned up and sealed with a few biodegradable stitches. Smith struggled to get up to his feet but fell landing to his side across from the blanket then smacked the green grass and his fingers dug into the dirt. Smith seethed in rage and hurt as he propped himself up.

"I will dispose of the waste," Robot announced. "I will return shortly. My sensors detect a nearby lava stream."

Robot left the scene then just as he had left, the machine returned and picked up the pained man who had passed out to the ground. Smith was back in the wheelchair and a head cushion was placed behind his head. Smith regained consciousness to view Robot seated beside him underneath a improvised tent. Relief fell upon the man and certain emotion arose.

"Thank you, Robot." Smith said.

Robot's helm bobbed up in alarm then twirled toward Smith then lowered it.

"Are you hungry?" Robot asked.

"No," Smith said. "I have been full since I had eaten that cave turkey."

"When was that?" Robot asked.

"Time passes differently for my kind of humans," Smith said. "Now, it makes sense. . . why I am not hungry when the Robinsons have their meals and why I am so hungry later." he tapped his fingers together. "My metabolism is slower even after a feast for a king!"

"How big was that turkey?"

"That," Smith pointed toward a large turkey coming toward the Jupiter 2. "Big."

Robot twirled toward the direction of the unusually large turkey then watched the turkey gobble away.

* * *

"Hey, you can walk!" Don said as he came down the steps to the Jupiter 2.

Smith looked up toward the major with a frown as the man passed him.

"Excellent deduction, but unfortunately wrong superficially."

"But, Doctor Smith, you are standing," Maureen said, leaning against the wall with John beside her.

Smith looked up toward the head members of the family.

"I can only stand for so long before I have to seat myself," Smith said. "I have just set your plates on the table." he gestured toward the table. "And I did some baking with what little that Robot informed me could be extracted from the food pantry. You are welcome, you got some baked blueberry bread."

"Delicious," Don said, seating down at the table. "I haven't had blueberry bead in. . ."

"Forever," John finished as Judy and the children came down behind him.

"And here are the eggs," Smith slid the eggs on to a green plate then handed it off to Robot.

Robot obediently placed the eggs in between the bacon, bread, and the butter. They sat at their parts of the table and proceeded to have lunch That morning, they ate as a group once more and everything felt a lot better than they had in recent months since the entire ordeal had begun. Only this time, it was Smith taking baby steps in walking from place to place using his wheelchair as his base of origins. And he was better in terms of pain levels.

He could walk so much before the pain sent him down. Sitting at the table, a thought struck him, it was so familiar. Something that he had seen but could not have. Something he could only watch in the movies and television shows. That is the moment, when for once, Smith realized, finally, in the middle of eating breakfast and preparing to pop in his pill, the reason why his counterpart had gone after Bronius was not that he loved them. It was because he considered them part of _his_ family. Unexpected, unforeseen, and unplanned for by his standards.

* * *

The children and Smith wandered off from the Jupiter 2 that following morning to explore the forest. The forest was noisy and full of life that lingered everywhere. Smith stared at the trees as though they were aliens seeing how wide and thin some of them were. He stopped and lingered staring at a otter at one point that made the Robinson children take awhile to find him. They resumed their hike and went down the area full of ridges that Smith dreaded.

Penny started first going to the top section then flung herself forward and laughed rolling down the hill much to the doctor's distress. It was even stranger to see a young girl ready to become a woman embracing something as undignified, He watched as Will proceeded to perform the same act and laugh rolling down the hill. With some reluctance, Smith followed suit but carefully with Robot's help. Once, that act used to be seen as entertaining but as time waned on his world, it became a cruel part of how the climate was dying. He put on a brave face to smile at the positive. Little to no dirt on the children, no bruises, no cuts, only smiles and laughter.

"How am I going to find my way up?"

"Look Doctor Smith," Penny pointed toward the wall of rock ahead of them. "There is a ledge that leads up over there back up."

"That has steps, my dear," Smith reminded.

"Would you like to ride me?" Robot asked. "I am always available."

"It seems I have little choice on the matter," Smith folded his arms with a sigh.

"Yeah, that is a better idea!" Will said. "Penny and I can carry your wheelchair on the way back."

"Most agreeable," Smith said. "Oh, dear, why don't you look at that? A water park!"

Ahead of them were jets of water popping out of the ground and Smith was the first to wheel on ahead of the children.

"Robot, is that safe?" Penny asked.

"My sensors indicate the water is neutralized of any harmful substance," Robot reported as they watched Smith twist and twirl under the pools of water as if it were falling off a umbrella instead of having been flung out of the ground. "The only harm is in it having fun."

Robot clacked his claws together which summoned the towel in between his claws.

* * *

"Smith, you never talk about your partner . . ." John started that night.

Smith grew silent as he poked at the dying flames paying no attention to the major who had fallen asleep in his chair while the rest of the family had boarded the Jupiter 2. Maureen had just left them for the ship. It had fallen upon night once more. And Smith was contemplating how the plan with his friend could be allowed to pass. He could still feasibly contact the man.

He could still provide some means of contact but the way of contact had to be done away from the Robinsons. They were due to leave in the morning and resume their flight to Alpha Centauri. The Robinsons were willing to return to boredom but this time _knowing_ their friend was among them. At least, that is what Smith sensed from being around them for the last twenty-four hours soaking in the feeling of people enjoying his company.

"Then I never met him here,"

Yet. . .

"Are you? . . . ."

A personal fear of the Kavalarians coming back a _third time_ haunted him.

"Both." Smith nodded looking up toward the professor.

It could be longer than a month for the plan to go into action.

"How did you meet him?" John asked.

So little time to spend with the Robinsons. He enjoyed their company. More than he had with their counterparts as he had countless reiterated. Which of all he had to stop doing that and attempt to let the thoughts be focused on the better nature. He was going to try his best to enjoy it and not mention the past. The fear of losing the Robinsons were greater than becoming a complete monster. If he could stop it from happening, it would ease his worries, his concerns, and the video playing out in his mind of the tragedy that could not be stopped.

He could still see the corpses in his mind. Images that crossed his mind throughout the day. All of them strewn about different parts of the ship. From the bridge to the residential deck. And Robot's damaged figure in the center of the room. And only himself around to show for their brave attempt to stay alive.

"During the war," Smith took a bite out of the roasted marshmallow then chewed and swallowed. "Just like the rest of my old social circle." he stabbed back into the flames shifting the firewood. "People that I could trust."

John's eyes went from the fire pit toward the colonel.

"People that you could trust," John said. "Must be a lot."

"A few select people," Smith said. "Most of my colleagues were killed in the millennial war. People like. . . people. . . people like Frank entered my life as injured civilians."

"What was the war like?" John asked. "In the beginning."

"The war stood against tyranny, corruption, and fossil fuels made the landscape a dystopia landscape. We glued bricks to the ground, got laser pointers, and wore masks that made it difficult to identify us. We came armored, we made bows and arrows, we used umbrellas as our shields and containers to defuse smoke bombs, pepper spray, the works."

"What was your part in it?" John asked.

"I got a lot of money saved up conning both sides but not enough to call me rich. I saved enough to purchase medicine for the resistance and money to pay the smugglers for bringing in marijuana. Highly risky operation. I was the chief of surgery, medicine, and the chief of psychology." Smith elaborated. "Other people chipped in bringing lots of food. Lots of them. Smuggled it in. We were physically tortured after being captured, burned, waterboarded, psychological torture," he cleared his his throat. "The war started with protests."

John's demeanor changed as he began to lean back into the chair.

"Tyranny," John said. "A fight against tyranny."

Regretfully, Smith confirmed.

"It started with signs being raised. It started with people marching. It started with people bringing shields for the resistance during those protests. Then the other side, the government, brought in moles to escalate the matter and shut it down. To arrest, to punish, to mock, to condescend for protesting against them. Violence forced to appear just to disgrace, to smear, to discard the people they were working for."

"Did you trust the government before it exploded into a war?" John asked.

"I used to believe the best of my government back then, until, only then, after my subsequent capture. I thought I was in good hands. The things they did, the things they made me see, really. . . really. . . reeeaaaallllly caused me to defect," Smith admitted. "I didn't admit, say it, from there on, I didn't provide as much intelligence as I used to. They don't know then they decided the future then. Neither did I."

"But the aftermath,"

"But after that . . . after . . . only _after_ a official requested the torture to end after I told them my name, I fought harder than I did when I came back to the resistance." Smith said. "And I got my hands really dirty sending them to their downfall. That was year one." Smith held up his index finger. "People took parts of their cars and equipment then turned them into armor during the protests."

"And my father's counterpart?"

"It was year two where the hand to hand combat missions came in," Smith began. "Missions, that I heard, came from one man in executing the resistance. _Painfully."_

Smith closed his free hand into a fist then balanced it on to the arm rest.

 _"_ I found him once in my first posting taking down the current leader of the resistance after taking out the senior staff," Smith said. "I survived because I brought all the pots in front of the doorway to med bay then locked it and kept everyone silent."

His hand relaxed and grasped along the edge of the arm rest finishing the trail of thought with sorrow.

"The resistance was very small that day." Smith lowered his head and was silent for the next few minutes.

"How small was it?" John asked. "Tiny?"

" _Extremely_ small, Professor," Smith emphasized raising his head up meeting the professor's gaze. "A handful of people close to the official senior staff survived and the lower ranked resistance who didn't know them also survived."

"What happened that day?" John asked. "Afterwards?"

"A abhorrent celebration was held," Smith said. "It made me get sick. Easy excuse to stay out of the other side's base for days at a time and tend to the injured."

"And the resistance?" John asked. "What did they do after the explosion?"

"North Koreans decided that day, they wanted freedom not companies paying for the death of their planet and ordering troops to act under fossil fuels company. We began to rebuild, count the dead, count the survivors, count those sticking to by a single thread," Smith resumed. "We didn't know that we were that high on the radar. Thought we were small in comparison to the rest of the resistance."

"It must have been larger than you thought to bring him in," John said. "Just to quash a organized protest."

"A complete network of people in different parts of North Korea resisting, fighting, and protesting." Smith sighed, briefly closing his eyes, his hands cupped in his lap. "I only got that his last name was Robinson and that was all I was told. They destroyed our base. That pocket of resistance only survived because the doctors, nurses, and I used ourselves as human shields."

"Did they know you were there, too?" John asked. "I take it you didn't know what they were planning to do. And that you only expected infiltration, loss of a leader, and some casualties, but not the main base of operations." Smith nodded in confirmation. "Which would have been less insult to injury."

"And after that, even after they _knew_ I was there, they tried to kill their own officer. And that, is why, I betrayed my own country. My own species. And why, I sabotaged the ship, because the only ones who would get there first after the hypergate would be the rich. For a time, they would do renewable energy before going back to their old ways. Enough was enough. Future generations didn't need another millennial war. The resistance lives underground, mainly, these days and they don't pay single dime to the government for living there. Just waiting out the ones responsible for the fate to die off before cleaning up the mess that they made. It's a open secret Earth is dying back on Earth and painfully obvious."

"And the people who didn't have the money to leave?"

"Leave them to die." John folded his arms as he became disturbed by Smith's reply. "That was the general consensus. Now, you understand _why_ I hate my universe."

"I do," John said. "But. . ."

"But what?" Smith asked.

"Alpha Control told me before we left, that if the technology we use works out long as they intended: solar energy is the future and it will be done _before_ any war has to happen."

Smith stared back at the professor processing the information drop, blinking, unable to reply at first then found his answer.

"How I wish I can believe that. . . I don't believe what the government says. It lies." He gestured toward the trees around them. "I find that the environment doesn't."

"What does this environment say, Smith?" John asked earning a malevolent smile in return.

"That everything is going to be alright for the foreseeable future, professor," Smith said.

"This makes you a war veteran," John said. "Fighting for freedom."

"A terrorist, professor." Smith corrected. "A traitor. Once I did what I did, I lost those distinctions. And didn't deserve that wording even from a agency that worked on the behalf of _corruption_."

John nodded.

"Did you tell him that you may not come back?" John asked.

Smith was silent as he tended the crackling fire pit.

"Yes," Smith said. "I did. And that if I don't come back. . . Don't talk to the press. Not after if it is discovered of my absence."

"Were you involved in his death?"

Smith froze, abruptly, eyes staring at the professor.

"I won't judge."

Smith shook off the shock.

"Professor, I overheard his plans on where to hit and how they were going to hit it. Children lived there. We were fighting for a better future." Smith winced, shaking his head, recoiled by the thought. "Everyone involved had children connected to it. Even he."

"That base."

 _Smith awoke covered by a fine layer of sand._

"I protected a patient."

 _Smith looked around the area searchingly._

"Did you know them, personally?"

 _His eyes scanning the dust and the darkness that obliterated the light. He looked down spotting a limp figure belonging to the young boy beneath him. He picked the delicate child into his arms, cradling his body, patting along the child's cheek desperately. He became crest fallen once touching the child's neck and his heart broke into several pieces. He screamed, loudly, furious, and anguished with emphasis as his grief brought the survivors to consciousness. Bodies rose out of the rubble around of the grief stricken man._

"Yes," Smith said. "They were nine." he shoved with force into the fire pit. "And they died anyway," it came out harshly. "That is when I knew, no matter what I did to ease the war, they were going to trample over the innocent and leave them behind. Let the people find the dying, extract the dead, and clean the mess up. That's exactly what they did after the war ended. People still died. . ."

"But not as many as before,"

"And there, began, the reconstruction," Smith said. "I was the middle man. I thought about the next nine year old. I thought about the person they saw as their protector being unable to protect them. I thought of them as innocent people but your father didn't and that's why he deserved to die. Your father did war crimes. I wasn't surprised to hear that he was the general source of the torture methods."

"The war brought out the cruelty," John said. "Once it was opened, that box couldn't be closed."

"Professor?" Smith said, confused, at a loss, but stunned. "Are you . . . are you. . . . are you agreeing with me?"

"It wouldn't have been easy for him to acclimate back to normal life. He would seek for his service in the next war. A endless war. Did he know about your hand in that?"

Smith got up from the chair then picked up another marshmallow and stuck it into the stick.

"No."

"Keep it that way," John said as Smith sat back down then held it above the fire. "That other Professor Robinson. . . I think he wouldn't have forgiven you for that even with that context."

"Because he wasn't your father." Smith said.

"My father hated killing things but what he enjoyed the most was getting rid of wolves and coyotes. Even the occasional of handling a runaway inmate, a fugitive on the run, a murder suspect fleeing the scene," John began. "But if he was told it was to save the world, he wouldn't give a single damn about other peoples lives. He went too far being part of that. And he would be so busy as to neglect his family. Sadly, but is a fact. That fact would become lost on my counterpart and he would repeat history but to save lives. He never really learned from his father's mistake. Always keep some kind of contact with the family no matter how small it is or big. Letters and radio or messages from friends coming back from the war."

Smith was quiet listening to the professor.

"I forgive you because I know what he was really capable of. Plotting land, protecting his home, raising his son, and coming home to his wife and have some nights of dancing to the old radio." John continued. "He does that with her. They are slow, they are quiet, but they are happy. I forgive you because I know, I know him, I know him better than anyone in time and space. I know you did the right thing stopping him from killing another soul. I am sure he has forgiven you where he is after seeing the innocent people he got killed and realize what he had done. In many aspects, Doctor Smith, he _was_ my father even with that difference."

Smith took a bite of the marshmallow, chewed, then swallowed.

"So you are telling me that man I knew-"

"Wasn't me."

"But he has your name."

"Isn't me."

"Then what are you saying?"

John took a bite of the marshmallow before replying.

"He never raised a son," John said. "He never got to _have_ that opportunity. His mother raised him and he only got to see him when he was off duty and only saw him leave. His father was caught up checking on his friends, listening to the reports of what was going on during the war, and paid little attention to some childish fun. He did little to relax because he was always in war mode. And he couldn't turn the setting off. That is a tragedy. That man you knew was someone else with my name. Nothing more."

Smith slowly began to nod.

"I see what you are telling me," Smith said.

Don slowly stirred then leaned up from the chair.

"Ow, my back!" Don yelped.

Smith resisted the urge to crack a joke at the major, " _That's my line_ ," only to know better, he had just awakened. Robot appeared behind the major then yanked out the stick stuck between the man's back. Don glared toward the colonel as Smith began to muse.

"So that is where my stick went," Smith tapped on his chin looking toward the night sky rather inconspicuously then began to stroke his chin. "I have been wondering where I put it."

Don got out of his chair then rubbed his back.

"You know here exactly you put it," Don glared down upon Smith then went into the Jupiter two using the railing as his support and vanished into the residential deck.

"Good night, Major!" Smith replied then his attention fell upon John. "Professor. . ."

"Do you regret it?" John asked.

"I don't." Smith shook his head. "How can I regret it when it lead to the path of fossils fuels being transitioned over toward renewable energy over a period of time."

"Except it was too late." John said. "Good night, Smith."

John got up from the chair then walked up the steps to the Jupiter 2 leaving Smith behind in the dark. Smith wheeled away from the fire pit then Robot summoned cups of water at a time until the flames were gone and the cup vanished from between his claws. Robot watched as Smith flopped out of the wheelchair directly to the inside of the tent with a yelp. Robot's helm twirled then zipped up the tent in front of the man having little difficulty sliding into the new sleeping bag with the bar against the side of his shoulder.

"Good night, Doctor Smith."

Robot proceeded to scoot toward the entrance of the Jupiter 2.

"Good night, my dear friend."

Robot paused then his helm twirled toward Smith as his helm bobbed up in turn while on the fifth step. He turned then resumed the climb up the steps this time feeling a certain warmth from beneath his chassis in his general build. Robot slid up into the Jupiter 2 then silently began to cry. He wiped off the tears from the side of his helm and generated a towel wiping away the teas forming along his grill. The tears stopped being produced then the towel vanished. Robot went into his stateroom and closed the door behind him.


	57. Delaying the clock

"It's been a long time, Bazoon," Blue said.

Bazoon laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, nervously as Blue stared back at them on the subspace screen.

"We are sure he is headed on his way," Bazoon said. "Absolutely!"

"Yes. . . . And the Robinsons have gotten into trouble," Mozor said. "But he _hasn't_."

"Because he has died," Blue said. "It is the only explanation."

"He is not dead," Bazoon said. "Can't be. They haven't mentioned."

"Have they mentioned anything about him?" Blue asked.

"We don't know for sure," Mozor shrugged. "They don't talk about him with the strangers. If he did, most of the travelers would have noted their sadness. Instead, they were clearly happy and optimistic about the future."

"Hmm . . ." Blue said, looking off. "It makes sense."

"It doesn't quite make sense," Mozor said.

"Hiding him and protecting him by not discussing his whereabouts," Blue said. "I can a little longer. The silence is bound to fall apart and his status will be known."

"In time," Bazoon said. "It will take even longer for the dam to break."

"It will break soon," Blue said. "Optimism can't stay where you hear nothing from a loved one and get concerned. Welfare check, much?"

"We will only know by the next traveler comes to Tauron's famous bars," Mozor said. "Only then, only then, only then will we know it has broken."

"And a waterfall will destroy everything that was built below it," Blue said. "Blue out."

* * *

Smith wheeled his way from the Jupiter 2 late in the morning. He looked from side to side then took out the small device. It was a small square device with glowing buttons standing out in the dark. The further that he got from the Jupiter 2 made him feel reassured and safer for the plans. Plans that could determine the future of a monarchy and a family held quite close to his heart. He came to a stop by a bumbling brook with little wildlife lurking around it. He held the device up then began to change the dial and tap on the gauges repeatedly.

"This is Doctor Zachary Smith calling the Doll Maker,"

A static sound came over the device then a voice came over.

"Ah, Doctor Smith!" Doll maker said. "It has been a great deal since we last contacted."

"Indeed, it has," Smith said. "I am making this call on a urgent matter."

"How important is this one?"

"Very,"

"This is about your pick up date,"

"Yes,"

"What do you need?

"Please, extend it."

"Why?"

"I will be in stasis for a month."

"So, you wish for me to approach you once it has been a month since you reunited with them,"

"Exactly. The price will make up for this delay."

"Mhhhm," The doll maker said. "It does. Where are they going?"

"Alpha Centauri, as always," Smith said. "I suspect they know the way to the planet this time."

"What makes you say that?" Doll Maker asked.

"I have my reasons," Smith said. "And we may not be making as much pit stops as necessary."

"May is a keyword,"

"Which is why I need you to perform me a favor. A little one. One big enough to strand the Robinsons for a few weeks,"

"What are you selling?"

"I have recently been made aware that I am very costly to a certain person wishing to sell me,"

"What?"

"On the planet we were on earlier. I have a machine capable of bringing back the dead. However, I am not sure if I would really die after him coming back to life. You must tell that person who has ownership over my counterpart where to find it and use it. And I realize what the risk is in the matter but that is what I am selling. My counterpart in exchange that we spend a little more time together. However,"

"However, what?"

"Immediately after resurrection, that person must do some brainwashing," Smith closed his eyes. "That is my price."

"However. . ." Doll Maker said.

"You have to do testing to make sure it works," Smith said.

" _If_ it works," Doll maker said for emphasis.

"You will be rich," Smith replied.

"That machine is your price, not your counterpart, Doctor Smith." Doll maker said.

"Remove all the belongings," Smith said. "Alright?"

"Right," Doll Maker said.

"And bury them. Please." Smith plead. "It is what he deserves. And leave a marker for him. Please add; most sorry."

It was a silent moment between them.

"I will," Doll Maker's voice was silent. "The dead will be respected."

"Thank you," Smith's voice became small.

"I accept your price," Doll maker said. "In a month, you will have the time and your fam-" Smith frowned as the man began to switch his wording. "the Robinsons will have certain hardship."

"Just don't crack through the hulls. That is not what I sold my machine for," Smith replied. "Just damage it severely to the point that she has to land. No one has to get killed. But if someone does . . ." he growled over the line. "then it is _all_ on you and _you_ will be my number one enemy. Not Queen Madulla."

"Noted. Doll maker out."

Smith hid the device under a rock then wheeled his way back to the Jupiter 2. Smith paused, looking aside, thinking back on how he had almost sold himself. If he were younger, back when he was old, genuninely old, then he would have done the same thing if it came to a little more time and had a valuable asset hidden. A asset that could not be seen by the people that shouldn't in fear of specific reprisals. It was one part of his shadowy past that still lingered on. He was relieved on the other hand. The dead wasn't going to come back.

* * *

"Doctor Smith, we have your new space uniform made up."

Smith stared at the uniform then felt the warmth, the metal texture, the steam that radiated from it as it had been inside a starship where it was the warmest. He smiled, looking upon the shorter woman, in gratitude. She was already changed in her uniform and ready for the trip up. They were all ready but some of them hadn't switched over into their space suits. And it was all up for him to finish the last part of the duty.

"I like the uniform," Smith said. "Very optimistic." Then waved his hand. "Robot, I need some help standing up and getting changed into the uniform!"

Robot tailed after Doctor Smith into the uniform, humming, then returned less than five minutes later.

"How do you feel, Robot?" Maureen asked.

"I feel better than okay," Robot's helm bobbed up. "I feel excellent!"

Robot twirled in circles on the center of the bridge much to Maureen's amusement as she laughed while he sang a space shantie. Smith hid behind the wall with a giggle as Don and John came down the elevator watching Robot's bizarre dancing moves scooting back and forth. Smith slid up his velcro strip along his figure then wheeled out of the stateroom with his hand gripping on the wheel.

Smith made his gate way to the bridge as John and Don could only stare in puzzlement at Robot's actions. Smith's face became red as he restrained laughter then upon arriving to the bridge, he burst, then stopped after awhile flickering off the tears. He came to the platform in which he was going to stand for the next few weeks to months. He wasn't sure when the doll maker was going to appear but they were. It was their word that had to be kept. And it was going to be kept.

"Hey, Doctor Smith," Penny said.

Smith lowered his attention on to Penny.

"Hello, my dear," Smith said. "I can see you are very excited to leave this planet."

Penny nodded, eagerly, grinning.

"Did you make any animal friends?" Penny asked. "any that kept you company aside to the wolf?"

"Not at all," Smith shook his head.

"That is not nice," Penny said. "Must have been lonely."

"Yes. It wasn't."Smith said. "Surprised I lasted a year without socialization."

"It's funny though," Penny said.

"Chasing a wolf for a entire year?" Smith asked.

"Yes, a entire year, without speaking a word," Penny said.

"Actually, I did. . ." Smith started. "I said some undignified words of a man of my positioning toward God and the Devil."

"Golly!" Penny asked. "Were you punished for saying that?"

"Karma got me. Nothing heavenly or develish about it," Smith shrugged then his attention returned upon the view screen enjoying the sight of trees gently swaying from side to side, the layers of leaves attached to different branches, all of which were unique in their little way. "I find that greenery is better than. . ."

"Better than what?" Penny asked.

"Dark gray tunnels," Smith said.

"Doctor Smith, I have been meaning to ask." Penny said. "what is one year like to your body? I mean, in our time."

"One year is approximately ten Earth years for a child. Seven years is actually seventeen Earth years which means you look like a seven year old and twenty-seven Earth years you look like a seventeen year old, then it really goes slower when you hit twenty-one," Smith looked up toward the view screen. " _Very_."

"Doesn't that sadden you?" Penny asked.

"No, my dear Penelope. It makes me treasure and cherish time more than I had before," He turned back toward her with a softened smile. "When I get back, I am going to have myself modified. So I can start aging quicker but it won't be rapid, I will be aging naturally except following the normal life span of a average human. I have had my fun being a immortal. It is time to be a mortal, again."

He smiled at the memories that crossed his mind wheeling past her toward the open doorway to the ship.

"Alright, Doctor Smith the immortal," Penny said, amused. "I will see you on the next planet."

Penny took the elevator car down as Will came into the Jupiter 2.

"Wow, you got ready fast!" Will said. "You broke your own record."

"Hm, that is nice," Smith said. "Breaking my own record."

"Hey, Doctor Smith." Will said. "If you like to talk about the wolf then I am all ears."

"Later," Smith said. "Although I greatly appreciate your offer."

"Catch you later." Will said, then went down the elevator before Smith's eyes.

Once Will was out of ear shot, he used the stasis tube as his support up then proceeded to walk forward feeling the jab of pain in his socket. How long? How long? How long until he stopped taking the suppressors? How long until all that hard work of becoming human again being thrown in the gutters in exchange for the Robinsons's freedom? How long until his personal vendetta went into plan? Surely, as he knew himself, the suppressors being withdrawn from his body would begin after going with the doll maker. He looked up toward the view of the moons around the planet contrasting against the blue sky.

"I am coming for you, Mr Blue," Smith said. "You win." he looked toward the empty blue sky section across from the moons. "It's a risk I am willing to take after I take care of this problem."

Smith took a deep breath then exhaled and listened for the grating of the elevator car that came up a few minutes later.

"Smith, we're ready to go." John said.

Smith turned away from the radio.

"Excellent," Smith limped his way to the pod. "Who knows. Another month of my suppressors and I might actually be in remission."

"What if you are?" Don asked. "What if you are actually cured?"

Smith had a shallow smile back at the major.

"You know as I do being cured of certain evil born to kill and adapt is never that easy," Smith said. "I would be in much worse condition if it were curing me."

"Sometimes, I find myself wishing that," John said. "Then I wish it wouldn't even hurt."

"Everything hurts, professor." Smith said. "Scarring from a fierce fight shows your battle scars, it's a reminder of how it went as it is a memory of how it felt." He came toward the freezing tube then set the wheelchair against the counter. "In time, I won't need to use the wheelchair anymore."

"That is good," Don said. "Looks like you have really used it well. How?"

"It was made to last," Smith said. "Professor. Major. I will see you in a little while."

John pressed the button and Smith relaxed standing in the freezing tube instead of being horrified. Don could still remember the first face that the older version of him made once being stuck into the freezing tube. A rather odd expression, of wincing and disturbance, being stuck in a very small space as if he had some kind of claustrophobia. Unlike his initial reaction to it, it was the same one that he wore now: peace. The doors to the Jupiter 2 closed then the Jupiter 2 flew into the air.


	58. Spider

The nightmare started as it once used to in the forest with Smith walking through a well traveled nightmare. Only the distinct figure of a humanoid climb through the trees wrapping themselves around it peering out with two eyes stood out. Smith knelt down then picked up a small creature between two trees. He propped himself up then leaned against one of the trees and held the small rat on the bridge of his fingers.

The creature squeaked on his fingers then looked from it as the sounds of rustling and rattling echoed through the forest. The mouse leaped down to the ground and fled the scene as a figure unwrapped themselves from the tree, standing out as a foreign part of the tree with a long arm becoming stretched out then three fingers wrapping around the large branch of the tree.

Smith linked his hand behind his back facing with renewed strength that wasn't there before.

"Ready to face the music, Doctor Smith?" His aged voice came back in response.

"You do not have _power_ over me," Smith looked upon the towering counterpart.

Spider tilted his head, startled, skeptically.

"Not even afraid?" Spider held his two fingers close to each other with skepticism in his voice. "A little."

Smith shook his head.

"I am not afraid of _becoming_ you," Smith said. "Because I have a reason to stick around."

Smith's eyes were full of composure that shielded his counterpart from seeing what he was thinking.

"Of becoming the more elite and powerful man on Earth?" Spider asked.

"I am not _afraid_ of you," Smith replied.

"Then why go to the lengths of curing yourself?" Spider asked. "If not afraid of the person you are becoming."

"I like not to be a biological hazard, Spider," Smith said. "Thank you very much."

"But you are scared of me." Spider reminded. "You have ran a number of times."

"Because you were born of abandonment, my dear Spider." Smith replied. "Not of love, not of determination to survive, not a desire to see the cities of Earth. Once you were all of those things, but as time went on . . ." He let the thought linger. "You became a person who's mind was warped by the spiders and what he could do. You terrify me because you are a possibility that does not exist anymore." Smith took a few steps forward getting closer to Spider. "So case in point: Stay out of my dreams or suuuufffffffeeeeerrrr the consequences."

"Consequences?" Spider grunted with a smirk. "What consequences?"

His older counterpart, the spider, a beast of pure self intentions, little logic to remind himself that Mission Control would close him down with heavily artillery from the military. Smith thought to himself how stupid that his old monster had grown and degraded to. Instead of speaking, he lowered his head, closing his eyes paying no attention to the creature speaking in front of him. A reminder of why he considered him as a different person. A reminder why he called him Spider Smith. He could only restrain himself from not speaking for so long before a sentence was blurted out. A thought that had occurred to him.

"That light show really bothered you," Smith said.

"No," Spider said. "It wasn't that. It was all that energy. Energy that really hurt and took time to recover from."

"I am sure it was painful to send you running for the hills, you undeniably stupid ninny," Smith said. "It wasn't energy. That was love."

"Then why did you wake up the last time I was here?" Spider asked.

"I was scared for the boy," Smith said. "And uncertain if it was even real."

"You waking up is nothing to me because I will reappear," Spider said. "Again and again and again and again and again. To be as appealing as possible. To accept the music that you can overpower anyone and become great."

Smith didn't reply to the comment.

"Until you don't wake up and _I do_ ," Spider taunted. "Listening constantly to the soundtrack of Doctor Smith's Great Comeback in Time and Space."

Spider trailed around the man, the taller counterpart's breathing provided little disturbance for the man keeping himself composed, as though ignoring Spider.

"Only then will I go." Spider paused by his side grasping on to his shoulder with a wicked but evil smile. "Because I would be alive and you would be dead for the third time." he chuckled patting on Smith's shoulder then shook his head in bemusement then his demeanor shifted with sheer speed. "You are a little whiny annoying petulance in control when I should be and it infuriates me! And I can't wait for the third time to come around to have **complete** control over the body."

Spider retreated a few steps from the younger counterpart as Smith sighed.

"Are you done?" Smith opened his eyes lifting his gaze up with a brow slightly raised.

"Yes." Spider said.

"Good," Smith smiled then it turned dead serious. "Now. Get." Smith stepped forward with strength as light spread like wings from behind his back that lightened up the forest dark intensity that could be seen and the branches became revealed with their dark brown shade. "Out. " He took another step forward then the ground lightened to a sandy brown. "Of." he stopped then let it out standing one step away from Spider then began to unlink his hands from behind his back. " **MMMMMYYYYYYYYYY** **HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAD**!"

The light spread taking over the entire scenery and his counterpart screamed then popped out of existence before his eye.

"Now, that has been taken care of," Smith dusted off his hands turning away with a smile then rubbed them quite excitedly. "Time to dream!"

Smith walked forward as his surroundings changed around him and the forest remained brighter yet a tree branch gained leaves as he walked on past it.


	59. The clock toils to seven: nose

Smith staggered out of the tube and fell to the ground landing on his chest. He slid himself up feeling a bit disoriented, foggy, and a bit fuzzy. His world was spinning as his eyes slowly began to open catching light of light crashing against the view screen. Even shouting that was familiar. He can feel the ship swinging from side to side even acknowledge that smoke was drifting from the side of the wall.

"Don, return fire!"

Smith's eyes opened then he was lifted up by a pair of hands dragging him up by the arms.

"Come on, Doctor Smith," Judy said as fire erupted from the panel then Don grabbed on to the fire extinguisher and tended to the blaze.

"Judy, how kind of you," Smith said. "Thank you."

"Move your feet," Judy said.

"I am trying," Smith looked over to spot that his freezing tube was surrounded by flames.

"Oh dear!" Smith said. "Oh no! The freezing tube! It's ruined!"

"Won't be for long. Relax!" Judy said as she slid the barrier side and slipped him in. "It is going to be okay-"

Smith hit the wall forehead first then staggered back rubbing at his nose with a yelp, his back hitting the barrier, then paused in his tracks as the elevator car went down. He pinched the bridge of his nose holding it up then began to walk back hitting the barrier from in front of him. Judy went around him and pressed the button leading it come down to the lower half of the ship.

Once arriving, the barrier was withdrawn as Smith kept his head up walking backwards and walked on ahead of Judy unable to see what was around him. He hit the back end of the chair to the auxiliary half of the ship. In the next second, flipped over and rolled with a thud. Smith popped up still pinching his nose. Smith struggled to stand up as the ship flew to the side and he landed straight on his side with a yelp.

"Doctor Smith, sit down in the chair!" Will called as Smith struggled to remain still and wandered off into one of the open cabins with a shout. "Doctor Smith!"

The ship stopped trembling after a couple more of the swinging and swaying and the unexpected yelps stopped all together from Smith. The ship fell through the atmosphere as tension fell in the air. The entire ship became still by below by the women in their seats. Robot's figure remained still in the magnetic lock awaiting to unlock himself. The Jupiter fell through the clouds then regained traction struggling to remain above ground. The Jupiter fell into the ground causing the entire ship to tremble with a thud and continued to go on but it was spinning. And the sound of the hull being extensively damaged made Will wince.

The Jupiter 2 stopped spinning and the entire world was dizzy for the Robinsons. Will unbuckled himself then jogged over toward the stateroom that Smith had fallen into sliding the door aside further than what it had been before. He searched through the room, his eyes canning from above and below the bunkbed then his eyes fixated to the closet. A fond memory crossed his mind then he smirked and began to approach the closet. He pressed the button then the door to the closet slid aside.

"You can come down now, Doctor Smith," Will said. "The eagle has landed."

"I thought it would never land in one piece," Smith grumbled. "I am going to try to slide down."

"I'll start counting," Will said. "On the count of 1, start. One. . . two. . . three-"

Will stepped back then watched as Smith crashed breaking the board in half and Smith yelped in surprise.

"Good heavens!" Smith exclaimed lifting his head up. "Get me some tissue, please!"

Will looked aside spotting the equipment boxes scattered on the floor across from him then turned around and exited the room.

"Is he okay?" Penny asked.

"Broken nose," Will said. "He had a bad fall from the closet."

"The closet," Maureen said. "Is a place I never would see a man like him brace himself for a crash landing."

"I am out of the closet and I am proud of hiding in it!" Then Smith screamed with emphasis and dramatic tone in his voice. There was a short moment of pause before Smith gave out the biggest ham that Maureen had heard from him in a long time. " **GEEET OUUUUUTT** , YOU **UNAAAPEAAALING** _MONSTROUS_ BOOBY!"

Will slid out the napkins from the table as Robot retreated out of the stateroom adjoining the one Smith was in.

"He is fine," Robot said then Will bolted on by into the other stateroom. "However, we need a new shelf for the master stateroom and a new wall for the one that he threw me into."

* * *

"I am going to try and land the ship out of the crater," Don said. "Then we will have a good idea of how much that crash screwed us."

"Carefully," John said then grabbed on to the radio for the lower decks. "Everyone, seat yourselves we are lifting ourselves out of the crater. It is a minor launch."

"Any reason?" Maureen asked, concerned.

"We will get a better view of the damage from there," John replied.

"Okay," There was a pause from over the line. "We have hunkered down"

John put the radio back where it belonged then watched as their recently made crater became larger and more high definition before his eyes. The Jupiter was gently laid to a descent across from it that was five feet and three inches away on her landing legs. John got up from the seat once unbuckling himself then proceeded to move himself from the window of the Jupiter 2. Don and he went through the passage way leading to the lower half of the ship.

"Everyone okay?" John asked.

"We are okay," Maureen said.

"Could have done without the broken nose," Will said as Smith wandered over to the galley.

"I need help setting it right," Smith said. "My dear Judy, can you help me with that?"

"I don't know about that," Judy said. "Not quite sure."

"I will do it!" Don said then began to approach the colonel.

"Major, please, recon-" Smith yelped as there was a devastating crack then covered his nose as the major stepped back. "Good heavens," his words were muffled. "MY NOOOOOOOSE!"

"You look better with your nose corrected." Don said then Smith yanked off several more tissues and stuffed them up his nose and tilted his head up.

"Don, check the hull," John ordered with a glare.

Smith passed out in the chair and began to snore away.

"Leave it to Doctor Smith to fall asleep after his nose has been fixed," Judy said, bemused with a light hearted laugh.

The family laughed in unison at her comment then went toward the front door as their laughter began to die and waited for the major. The major came back up wearing a grim expression that said nothing was good. Not even a hint of a smile.

"How long do we have to stay here?"

"Months," Don said. "We need a new engine cage, a new lower deck panel, side paneling."

"We need to replace all of the outer shell," John summarized.

"That's about it," Don nodded. "We took a really bad beating. Lucky that we didn't get a severe hull breach."

"In the mean time. . ." John said. "Maureen, I like you to perform some tests using Doctor Smith's current DNA." John grinned before adding. "I have a feeling that there is some good news in the rough that will make this aftermath more uplifting."

The Robinsons looked over, hopefully, toward the snoring man.


	60. The clock toils to eight: eyes

"Doctor Smith, I believe it is not necessary that you sleep outside the Jupiter tonight or any night after today," Maureen said.

"Why?" Smith's eyes darted to and from between the couple.

"Would you, professor?" Maureen said.

"No," John said. "How about you start off, darling."

"Tell me what in the heavens is going on," Smith put his hands on his hips. "This is rather irksome being in the dark."

"I did some tests recently and I have come up with some surprising results," Maureen said.

"What results?" Smith asked.

"Your DNA results," Maureen said. "You are in remission."

"Reeeemiisssion?" Smith drawled the 'e' out extensively. "It's gone? Just like that?"

"This is the fifth time it has come back with that result," John said. "You're cured."

"Let me see that!" Smith took the paper then read it. "I am in remission." his eyes widened looking up from the paper. "I am in remission?"

"Sure reads to be that way in your DNA," Maureen replied.

"I am in remission!" Smith repeated, brightening up. "Oh, sweet heavens-"

Smith swooned as he dropped the paper then fell back only to be caught between Robot's claws.

* * *

Penny entered the Jupiter 2 then found Robot leading Smith over to the galley as her parents stood side by side looking at the paper that had been left on the counter. Her parents turned their attention on to her then smiled. Something good had happened. And it made Penny feel warm and bubbly inside that there was good news about.

"Penny, get the others and tell them we are having a party," Maureen instructed.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Doctor Smith has been cured." Maureen said.

Penny's eyes lit up then she descended down the stairs and ran through the terrain. Maureen smiled looking on toward her daughter then listened to familiar groans coming from behind her. She turned toward the source of the noise. Smith was coming back to on the chair in the galley when he leaned forward rubbing his forehead then propped himself up.

"I had the most happy dream that I was cured," Smith said. "Oh. How so very happy."

Maureen came to his side then put on a hand on his shoulder.

"You _are_ cured," Maureen said.

Smith looked up toward Maureen quite confused but asked in a small and puzzled voice.

"Then why am I still in _pain_?" Smith asked.

John and Maureen exchanged a glance with each other.

"Phantom pain, Doctor Smith," Maureen said, squeezing his shoulder with a small smile.

"It will go away in awhile," John reassured. "Maureen made some cake and hid it before we decided to reveal the news."

"Oh, CAKE!" Smith's mood shifted dramatically from sulking to upright then looked back and to toward the couple with a smile. "I am famished, madame. Professor."

"Did someone say cake?" Judy came up the stairs with Don came behind her.

"Chocolate cake," Maureen amended. "I have been saving it up for a very special occasion."

"We haven't had cake in a long time," Penny said.

"What kind of cake are we having?" Will asked.

"Chocolate," Maureen said as Will came in.

"Is it true?" Will asked. "That you cured?"

"Cured as fine wine," Smith said with a well practiced but fake smile toward Will.

The genuine excitement had faded when Smith realized, the pain in his back wasn't quite gone. It hadn't left. It was a consistent pain that openly mocked him and only he could experienceit. It was a shadow that couldn't talk back. It could only stare and be viewed. It was a shadow of what he had been, a part of it that hid under something, but clear as day getting to him. It was pain that he could only see by touch as part of the shadow.

* * *

The celebration that followed left Smith feeling tired and retired in to his cabin. A cabin that was, as he insisted, not be his counterparts in the visitor's deck. He slept away a few hours of the day only to come out of it with a well rested demeanor. It was the start of something new. It was the start of a new day for him. That much was clear as he walked the few hours of the next without needing his wheelchair.

Smith danced back and forth, in a clearing, humming to himself a song that was old and ancient the night before the new week began after the party then sat down and rested in the wheelchair before performing the physical therapy. Don stalked the colonel in silence keeping a eye out for him feeling unsettled during the walk. Something didn't feel right about him. As if he were hiding something from them, again. Not under the illusion but under a entirely different method of hiding.

Smith was singing a song each time that he tried on each night. A song that had came before Don's time and only popped up in period pieces that he was most familiar to. It was hard to tell that he was not in pain. With the news of the remission, it acted as a shadow over the matter of being bound to the planet for quite some time. The frustrations that Smith was experiencing were ones that amused the major to no end. He fought back the urge to snicker in order to keep his cover. He hid behind the wide thick tree every time the colonel turned toward him.

Smith struggled, falling to his feet then crawling back to the chair not two feet from the wheelchair, and propped himself up then rested in the chair. Don watched the older man get back up to his feet then try again with a tremble walking on. Watching him practice in the night of walking further and further from the wheelchair was a moment that Don found himself cheering on from the inside. All the while keeping his cover hidden.

Don smiled watching the colonel continue walking on his last try and not look back.

* * *

"William, how old are you?" Smith asked, during their afternoon walk while Robot helped the professor and Don find a bed of material for the ship.

"I'm fourteen," Will said.

"Why do you still look thirteen?" Smith looked down upon the boy.

"I have really good genes," Wills aid.

"Yes, but, shouldn't you be at least a couple inches taller?" Smith asked.

"No, but you're back to your original height," Will pointed out and Smith scowled.

"Stop changing the subject," Smith said. "How long were you really gone?"

"A year." Will said.

Smith sighed, exasperated.

"When you're ready to tell me, I won't be angry, all I would like to know is why you kept it back from me," Smith said. "Perhaps I wouldn't understand. And there is a high probability that I won't. So I will wait until you feel ready to tell me. Whatever is going on, you must have a different sense of time from everyone." then he was silent for a moment before adding darkly once stepping in his way. "Just. Like. **ME**."

"How is that bad?"

Smith pinched the bridge of his nose then sighed lowering his hand and folded his arms looking down upon Will.

"Did you have a dog before you left Earth?"

"Yes. He was really old when he left."

Smith walked away with a sigh.

"Will, if what I am thinking is correct . . . " Smith started to say. "then you might be the immortal one and I might be just the mortal one."

"What makes you say that?" Will asked, puzzled.

"You haven't aged," Smith repeated. "Your father has not gotten a shred of gray as has the major. Your mother isstill gorgeous, your sister is still a young beautiful young woman, and adorable younger sister." he stopped in his tracks as his shoulders lowered. "I will be aging rapidly to you as years pass on this planet. It will be just like watching your pet dog going from young to old."

Smith looked aside, sadly, bitterly at the thought.

"In the truth," Smith said. "I will be aging naturally as my species of human do. You watch gray appear faster than it should, you watch the skin sag, and people fall apart until they are suffering and there is nothing you can do but help them cross over. That, my dear boy, is immortality."

Will gave the issue some thought before replying.

"Speaking of dying. . ." Will asked. Smith whirred back toward the boy with a curious look. "Have you met a woman by the name Kelo?"

"Kelo," Smith repeated tilting his head. "Can't say I have."

"She was a psychic," Will said. "A space one. Part of those random space circuses going around the galaxy," he pointed toward the sky. "Doctor Smith was restricted to the Jupiter with Don since last time is still sore on our minds. "

"Hm," Smith said. "I can only imagine how it went."

"So I went with the rest of my folks to the circus. Penny and I slipped into a station then she told us it was free of charge. She held each of our hands. The way she yanked her hand back, flinching, almost scared got me alarmed. The way she looked at me and Penny . ." he shook his head. "I won't forget that."

Smith scoffed.

"There is no reason to be afraid of you,"

"That's what I said,"

"She must be a fraud,"

"That is exactly what he said,"

"And he sneaked out that night before they left,"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"She wasn't in the right frame of mind after he left,"

Smith nodded.

"So she got her comeuppance," Smith said. "In the most deserving way possible."

"She had a lot of silver in her bowl," Will said. "I feel bad for Penny than I feel for her. The way that Kelo talked to her about her future?" He shook his head. "She was really mean about it. Sent Penny running off crying." His hands rolled into fists. "It was one of the most upsetting things that happened since we got lost."

Smith nodded, looking off, with a wince. Now he truly understood why she had lost her mind. He had opened personal and severe trauma up without healing upon the young woman's reaction. If he went to that lengths, Penny must have been in her room all day long crying. And little to do on helping her. He could only imagine the heartbreak on Penny's face rushing away past him closely followed by her mother and older sister. And the rage that his counterpart would have felt.

"What did she tell you?" Smith asked.

"She said that we are pretty much ageless," Will said. "Timeless as infinity. Time isn't passing for any of us or for space for that matter. But it is for the people outside our family."

"Really?" His eyes widened.

"That's what I said," Will said.

"But I feel it is passing," Smith said.

"Claims it was some kind of purgatory. A left unfinished story that has come to life and established its own rules from the lack of the writer, or writers, for that matter. Says we are going to be lost in space ' _forever_ '. Forever isn't that really long for us."

"But it is for Robot," Smith reminded.

Will shrugged with a smirk.

"So we won't be lost forever," Will said.

"Can't be," Smith sat down on a rock.

"Won't be," Will said.

"Preposterous idea from a fraud!" Smith grunted in disgust.

"And then she said that we'll stay this way until…" Will stopped what he was saying finding it amusing looking over.

Smith leaned forward with his curiosity pegged.

"Until what, my dear boy?"

Then Will returned his attention back on to Smith.

"Until . . . someone comes around and finishes our story," Will shook his head with a smile. "It is really funny. She believed we were all in limbo because we haven't been aging for hundreds of years according to her. That was disproved when our Doctor Smith died."

Smith looked down questioningly toward Will.

"How old are you _really_?"

"Earth years?"

"Earth years, yes."

"Thirteen," Smith frowned, skeptically, narrowing his eyes at the evasive pre-teen. "It doesn't feel like time has passed at all. I can't answer how old I am because I don't know for myself. I still look thirteen in all intents and purposes but I am not thirteen."

Smith nodded processing the commentary then looked aside thinking at it further.

"If this universe is in limbo, wouldn't that mean the people who died. . ." Smith talked out loud.

"Didn't really die?" Will finished.

"Yes," Smith said.

"I really don't know about that, Doctor Smith." Will shrugged. "Can't answer that, either."

"What about the atomic clock?"

"Hasn't been ticking since we left the junk yard,"

"No wonder the clocks weren't ticking. . ."

"It is not just us?"

"Not just you,"

"Chronos might still be working overtime on the lab we destroyed. He will fix it. . . eventually."

"That will be a very long time," Smith said. "Can you wait that long?"

"If my folks can then so can I," Will said. "That is just my theory. Don't tell dad."

"I won't tell your father," Smith said with a laugh then put one hand on the child's shoulder and smiled back. "Now that I know what is going on." He lowered his gaze. "I can see why God decided to freeze your family in time. You are the best part of humanity that should be preserved not destroyed. . . Or tainted by time."

"Doctor Smith, what is that over there?" Will pointed ahead.

"What?" Smith whipped in the direction that Will pointed in. "Good heavens! IT'S A GARDEN SNAKE! I have only seen these in the archives and videos after the Millennial war."

Smith jogged ahead of Will then knelt down and knelt down. He beckoned the creature forward then silently, with one hand held up partially, he rubbed underneath the snake's chin and smiled as the snake slid themselves up into the air. He smiled and resumed gently rubbing underneath the snake's chin. Will followed after the older man then hid behind a rock and looked on with incredible incredulous and shock at seeing the man being patient, casual, and silent. Slowly, Will crept over to the older man.

"How are you doing that?" Will asked.

Smith looked over toward Will.

"What you are doing," Smith replied.

"I am doing nothing but you are doing _something_ , Doctor Smith," Will replied.

"I am doing what you do on a daily basis." Smith turned his attention down upon the snake. "I have only positive vibes to share, my dear boy." He smile as the snake remained in place allowing him to stroke it. "No dark ones."

Will took out a small radio then approached Smith.

"Hold this," Will said.

"Hm, why?" Will watched as it remained the same. "For what purpose?"

"Nothing," Will said, taking the small radio and put it back into his pocket. "Just wanted to check something out with you and the dark."

"The differences between our worlds, good lord." Smith rolled his eyes. "Can we please stop harping on that?"

"Yes," Will said. "Because you don't represent it anymore."

"Who's the snake doggy? Oh, you beautiful creature, you are," Smith coed then Will walked off toward the object that had grabbed his attention.

"I haven't seen this kind of street sign since I left Earth," Will said. "That was so long ago. . ." he looked down upon the craft. "But very small and short for a street sign."

Will grabbed it by the sides of the title cards. He struggled to remove his hands with a grunt that brought Smith beaming over to his side looking down in amusement. Smith started to laugh then returned with a small handful of water. He dumped it over Will's hand and the title card then Will was thrown back by the title card then Smith plopped down as though struck down by a repellent. He eyed at the strange sign then bolted over toward Will.

"William, are you okay?"

"I am fine," Will rubbed his head. "Just got a concussion is all."

"Hmm," Smith got up then approached the sign. "Looks like it is bait for some curious creature." He looked upon it. "Perhaps its a trap for children!"

"Why would someone go out of their way to make a trap for children?" Will asked.

"That's a very simple question and it has to do with feeling that the plan is more sophisticated and complex then it really is," Smith said. "But a amusing answer. Let's perform a test."

Smith placed his hands on the title card then tried to yank his hand back. Smith kicked down the sign with both feet then fell forward with the sign striking his face on the dirt and the signpost's pole broke in half. Smith slid off his shoes to reveal a single long unnatural razor sharp toenail. Will's eyes widened at the unnatural part of his body standing out then he gasped as Smith proceeded to lift himself up.

"Doctor Smith!" Will exclaimed, helping Smith up by taking a hold on to his elbow. "Aren't you supposed to be cured?"

"Somethings of that mutation are permanent!" Smith lowered the title card to the ground.

Shots were fired from overhead and Will ducked out of the range of fire.

Will hid among the trees shielding himself as Smith cut away the title card with his feet while hunched over. Will snickered, _and here comes the dark part of his world. I wonder how big this fish is._ He looked over then watched Smith land on his back then high pitched yelp came from him and a painful scream slicing in half the title card.

Will searched among the tree branches spotting four machines in the tree bark. _There it is!_ Will picked up several large rocks then threw them with precision toward the machines that made large dents that made it difficult to fire out of. Will looked down on ahead spotting the older man laid on his side and his toenail of steel was bent horrible but the title card was sliced in half. Will came to the older man's side then spotted that the title card dug had been dug into his hands from keeping it steady during the procedure.

"My hands. . ." Smith said, weakly.

"I will get dad and Don," Will said. "Hang on there."

"They burn. . . they burn. . . How they burn." Smith winced as Will ran off ahead of him. "Oh, the burning. The burning."

Smith passed out as the rounded balls hovered above him and made puzzled noises. The drone balls lifted up toward each other meeting the other's attention and swirled away toward the damaged equipment then turned their attention back toward where the boy had hidden. They arrived to the nearby pond that Smith had extracted the water and scanned it then flew off into the sky leaving it undisturbed as they had arrived only a few moment ago.

* * *

"John, I need you to look at this."

John entered Smith's guest stateroom and saw the man's mangled silver toenail. His fingernails were the same just as the toenail. And he still had three fingers from his prior mutation. It was odd to see Smith so quiet. He had gotten used to him being evasive in how much pain he was in, visibly concealing with a subtle wince, and in general turning away. And being on his back no less. He wasn't bolting up from the bed screeching in pain and flopping over just as John was expecting to.

It was incredibly odd and alarming. It was as if the title card incident had knocked him out cold. His hands were wrapped in gauze in the palms. He approached Maureen then came to her side taking a good look at the man's feet. One of the toenails were fine and long but incredibly sharp at first glance.

"We need trim snips," John said.

"Why didn't tell us that he needed to use it?" Maureen asked, concerned.

"I can only assume he thought it would fall off," John said. "Old toenails have a habit of doing that."

"For a human," Maureen said.

"Exactly," John said with a nod. "Heavily modified humans are entirely different from a human," John looked down upon the resting colonel. "Natural logic doesn't apply to him. Would you like to trim his toenail?"

"Hm," Maureen said. "I believe this will do some good if we have the girls vote on it."

"And Will?" John asked.

"Let's not hand that responsibility to him," Maureen said. "He is very close to Doctor Smith. Can't let him be a nurse to him."

"Knowing Will, he will ask to be part of the vote," John said. "Against our wishes."

"No matter how different Doctor Smith is; young, old, or being a alien." Maureen said. "He gets close to Doctor Smith and bonds with him."

" _That_ is a Will Robinson," John said. "Raised by the finest parents there ever was."

The couple smiled, proudly, at their parenting skills in raising their children.


	61. The clock toils to nine part 1: hands

__**A/N**__ When. is. this. story. going. to. end. Originally intended to be a filler chapter but turned into a chapter full of plot. **Warning! Warning!** Lot of flashbacks are knitted together here to continue the flow and the theme of each part of this storyline. Take breaks!

* * *

 _The long and wide shades of brown spaceship that resembled a flying pancake flew past a bright red neon sign reading 'RESTRICTED PLANET AHEAD' remained fixed to a metal machine that adjusted itself every so often to remain in the same as required from certain celestial bodies. Penny watched it pass by from the side window and Will was behind her looking out tapping his fingers on his chin._

 _"We have to land," John said._

 _"What if we land on the moon?" Will asked._

 _"Too far," John said. "The planet is the nearest one in which we can extract the new nuclear material and do the repairs with the material we extracted from that ship."_

 _"I believe we all would appreciate stretching our sea legs and breathing in fresh air that isn't made by our own plants," Maureen said. "Even the wind would do."_

 _"So, what is the general consensus?" West asked._

 _"We land," John said._

 _"Good enough by me," West said._

 _"About time," Will said, relieved._

 _"Robot," John said. "You and Will are on Smith duty after we leave the Jupiter 2. Make sure he doesn't wander off to a stranger and try to hitchhike a way for Earth."_

 _"I will carry this duty out, Professor Robinson," Robot said._

 _"ETA is half a hour." Don said. "Clouds, a blue sky, and the sounds of strange birds. What a world to be looking forward to."_

 _"Wouldn't it be better off if you allowed him to?" Robot asked._

 _John and the others looked toward Robot from the view screen._

 _"No," John said. "He has the potential of becoming a weapon that every nation on the Earth would want a piece of and it would blow up in their faces. We don't want that."_

 _"Not even if they could cure him," West said. "Well, that's gonna be a big problem for when we get to Alpha Centauri."_

 _"We have to go back to the early 21st century just to put him into suspended animation if it doesn't turn out well," Judy said as Robot wheeled out of the bridge. "It can be done with the right equipment and using the bed of the freezing tubes."_

 _"Can we get the samples for him in the event that we have to go there?"_

 _"We can," Judy said. "We has a very messy brush."_

 _"You mean that man is going bald?" West asked._

 _"Large clumps of it," Judy said._

 _"So that is what happened to the hair regenerator," John commented._

 _"I can't even tell that he is balding," West cackled. "Getting his just deserts."_

 _"Judy, I like you to get that hair regenerator out of his room after we land," John instructed. "And lock that cabinet."_

 _"Yes, dad," Judy said with a nod. "This time, he won't be able to extract it."_

 _"Good," John said. "In the mean time, let's get out of these skin tight suits and get ready for field uniforms."_

 _The group nodded then departed from the bridge after West set in the coordinates. They returned in dark clothing to the bridge as the planet was closer to them. The black screen was replaced by the terrain of darkness that flourished around the area. The sky was a shade of dark purple that stood out as odd. Trees stood out as creepy over the landscape. The Jupiter 2 made her descent down to the area landing in a clearing nearby a pond._

 _Robot waited outside of the designated cell that belonged to the secluded terrorist. Robot took off the module then the man came out of the room, apprehensive, looking around from sided to side like a scared cat that had been let out of a bag. The hair all over his body lowered then he sighed in relief noticing that it was just Robot._

 _"Oh!" Smith said. "It's just you."_

 _"Affirmative," Robot said. "Just me."_

 _"And why did the major send you to come to my cell instead of coming himself?" Smith asked._

 _"He has better business," Robot elaborated. "You are none of his concern."_

 _"None of his concern," Smith said. "Is that his own words?"_

 _"A condescension of his words lacking the more insulting phrase," Robot said. "Will has refused in private to go with us."_

 _"I get the picture," Smith held up a hand._

 _Smith took a step forward then fell but grabbed a hold on to the side of Robot's tank treads._

 _"Oh sweet heavens," Smith said. "My back. Whatever has happened to my prized back?"_

 _"It is sore from laying on it and scratching at it," Robot said. "It is the main source of your pain," Smith looked up in horror toward the machine. "You will be experiencing that pain for the rest of your long very sad life."_

 _"Nonsense!" Smith swatted away Robot's claw as he helped himself up._

 _"It is logical," Robot protested._

 _"My life is going to be long and happy!" He pointed at the machine then shook his finger. "Compared to you, you miserable long operating failure!"_

 _Smith marched off and held his head up with his hands in fists._

 _"And I won't be in pain for the rest of my life!" Smith flipped a finger back at Robot._

* * *

" . . . For the rest of my life. . ." Smith said, wincing, finishing to himself of what had been so long ago. "Oh dear, oh dear, I don't feel so well."

"You will get better with rest, Doctor Smith," Judy said. "You be a lot better and this pain won't last forever."

"Pain lingers in so many ways, my dear," Smith said. "It doesn't have to be so apparent."

"Pain is by the outside," Judy said. "Would you like a back message before you go to bed?"

"I would deeply cherish it, Judith," he reached out then clenched her hand and smiled back at her, gratefully. "I realize I have not been in allowing of that but . . ."

"It is a start," Judy said. "Robot has some skill in it."

"Let's determine that between now and then," Smith said.

"Time for your nightly-"

"Have I really been out for that long?" Smith interrupted eying at the tray, but his tone carried concerned instead of hunger. "All day?"

"Yes," Judy said. "you have."

"Sweet heavens, that is very long time," Smith said.

"It is," Judy said.

"And this wound still hasn't healed fast enough," Smith began to slip up the gauze but Judy smacked at his hand and he yelped withdrawing his hand.

"If you leave it alone," Judy replied. "It will."

"Might I admit something?" Smith lowered his hands on to his lap.

"Yes," Judy said.

"After I was wounded. . . It felt like my face, my hands, my legs, every part of me was on fire. Could your mother do a blood test." he looked toward his lap then back toward her. "Just to be sure it isn't a serious disease but a overreaction of this unwell human specimen."

"We will," Judy said. "After dinner." She picked up the tray off her lap then slid it into his. "Now, you can't squirm out of this."

"Apparently, I cannot," Smith agreed. "Perhaps . . . just perhaps. It was a shock of being exposed to different bacteria. That must be it! Surely as my name is Doctor Zachary Smith!"

He picked up the spoon then dipped it into the pool.

"Thank you for volunteering." Smith said.

"It is not a problem for a friend." Judy smiled back, kindly, in a tone that surprised him and caused him to drop the spoon out of shock.

Smith picked up the spoon.

"Give your mother my best regards for her cooking," Smith looked off toward her. "This will make me a lot better by the morning."

"Has your phantom pains gotten better?" Judy prodded, concerned.

"It has, my dear." Smith said. _No, it has remained the same._ "Greatly. It is gone now." he shook his hand reassuringly. "Go enjoy your meal with your family."

"You think you're going to eat alone?" Judy asked as she got up from the seat.

"Yes?" Smith held the spoon up below his lips.

"Wrong, Robot and Debbie will be eating with you." Judy replied as she walked toward the door. "Robot will be charging but he will eating with you in his own way."

She slid the door open then Robot came speeding in with a large chimp on his shoulder dipping her hand into the bucket full of food that were suitable for the omnivore. Robot came in with a long cord in his claw then Judy exited closing the door slower as the cord went underneath the door. Judy smiled facing her family who had just seated themselves at the table and joined them.

A loud high pitch sneeze caused the entire group to look toward the door. Robot returned to the dining table and took handfuls of napkins then silently wheeled back into the quarters. The family laughed before bringing themselves into eating their dinner.

* * *

 _Smith walked down the platform as the Blarps came down the platform behind them, both of whom had leashes as held by Robot, with Smith in the lead without one at all. He linked his hands behind his back looking on toward the area. Penny retreated to the Jupiter 2 then took the other Blarp then quickly zoomed out of the area without saying another word to the older man. Smith let out a big sigh trying to restrain the feeling of the impact of being giving the silent treatment. He walked on ahead of Robot looking around the area._

 _Will returned into the Jupiter 2 a few moments later._

 _"Robot," Smith said. "He is visiting your counterpart. How does that make you feel?"_

 _"Nothing," Robot said. "I have lived with Will Robinson for several decades. I had my time. I treasure it deeply. I only envy him getting to watch him grow up again."_

 _"You speak as if you won't be around long," Smith said._

 _"I do not anticipate to continue existing," Robot said. "I am from a time paradox."_

 _"You still exist, now don't you?" Smith asked._

 _"Yes," Robot replied._

 _"The only way that you shall not exist is if you are destroyed and since you're still here, booby." Smith said. "You are not leaving any time soon by the looks of it."_

 _"But two Robots cannot be in the same place," Robot said._

 _"Same space is a different meaning," Smith argued. "You are in the same places but not in the same spot."_

 _"This argument has some logic to it," Robot said. "Why do I still exist when I shouldn't?"_

 _"There is the logical one that we get stuck on another planet it turns out the planet we were just on is this planet and it will happen all over again," Smith said. "I doubt it would happen a second time since the relationship between father and son has been patched up to the point that he is now actively listening to his son."_

 _"It can only last for so long," Robot said. "As does this state of being."_

 _"That big gorilla refuses to move a inch," Smith replied. "Let her loose into the Jupiter 2 for a good nap. Now, why don't you?"_

 _"Too risky,"_

 _"Blarp Prime is incredibly gentle with her counterpart and the children if you have not noticed," Smith said. "She will be fine. Trust her."_

 _Robot fired a blast bolt at the collar then the gorilla slowly climbed back into the entrance bay then leaned against the wall and fell asleep._

 _"That is a first where your advice comes with good results," Robot twirled toward Smith. "Not killing the entire rescue crew."_

 _"Did I eat people?"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"Every one of them,"_

 _"All of them according to the information from the previous rambler crane model that was with them during the attack."_

 _Smith didn't reply as the horror struck him. He was beside himself, appalled, and felt a certain sickness creep on him. Smith began to walk on and didn't look back. He went further from the Jupiter with a walk that could belong to someone wanting to get away as slowly as possible but capable of losing track of where they were going. It was with purpose, finding a random path leading away from the direction the men and women went, then walked on. He found a tall boulder as the purple sky grew even darker then he climbed it. He came to the top then knelt down on to it as he was trembling with rage upon him._

 _His fists rolled into fists then he proceeded to smack it repeatedly until a crack formed beneath them. The last strike caused him to fall and land between the two halves of the boulder. He picked up small pieces then threw them into the nearby trees. One by one until pieces of wood chipped off them in large portions and several trees fell down from the assault. Smith fell down to his feet once he was done with the actions of anger. And the scream of rage, bitterness, and heartbreak._

 _He landed to his knees with his hands in his lap. His hands were bruised, even notably on his knuckles, and his breath remained in the air as it got colder. He leaned forward and wept with his arms around himself. Wept for the person that died the way he had on that planet. Painfully and slowly until his shell was eaten by a time portal and his own creations. Robot finally caught up with him in the distance. Smith cried into his hand._

 _Silently, from all around him were snakes headed his way crawling out of the holes littering the landscape. Robot's helm twirled then he started firing from afar after the figures headed toward the hunched over figure trying to grasp himself together. The sounds of plasma firing got his attention then Smith lowered his hand and looked toward the source spotting the machine's faint red glowing grill glowing in the distance starting to stand out. He was gaining speed coming closer to the man. Smith frowned at the machine placing one hand on the ground and the other on his knee that was in the mist of getting up._

 _"Doctor Smith!" Robot shrieked distantly. "DANGER! DANGER!"_

 _"What in the heavens is bringing him after me-"_

 _A pain came into being on his wrist then he looked on, picked up the flashlight from his pocket, then clicked it open spotting the colorful space viper. It was a bright green creature with red triangles on its side wiggling from side to side. He flashed the light upon the figures headed his way then shrieked standing up to his feet. He yanked off the creature from his wrist then began to make a run for it. Hisses came from around him. He fell to his feet over a rock then stumbled into a small crater. He hit his head against a rock then was out in a flash._

 _Smith's eyes opened once more spotting snakes slithering out of the crater leaving him behind. He flopped over to his back then shrieked in pain. He propped himself up then used the ground his support feeling weak. Robot traveled down the crater and came after the older man. Smith struggled to walk as his vision began to blur and lethargy started to claim him. Robot's long but large two piece arm caught him on his stomach. Robot's larger two small arms balanced him by carefully clinging on to his back and his legs then went back up the crater's rings._

* * *

"This is where we found the street sign," Will said.

John knelt down then put on a plastic glove and picked up the bloody street sign.

"This is the cause of his illness," John said.

"So much bone two pieces," Don held the other end up with care.

"It stuck to his hands like it were banana glue," Will said.

"No," John said. "This glue is more powerful than the one on Earth."

"It can't be glue," Don said. "Maureen would have found some bit of the sample still on his hand."

"And how was he forced to slide his hands further against it?" John asked. "That part doesn't make sense."

"Warning! Warning!" Robot flailed his two arms up, his helm bobbing in alarm, from behind the trio. "Two lifeforms are watching us!"

John got up to his feet and stepped forward in the lead.

"Who is there?" John asked. "I have a laser pistol and I do not want to use it."

Two male android beings coated in dark fur that had sparkling lights decorating it came out of the bushes holding their hands up. It was hard to determine what was their faces or not their faces at all. The professor searched for their eyes and found it with some reward. They each had two black beady eyes that had a shine to them. The kind of eyes that belonged to a precious creature treasured by a pet owner. It wasn't quite human nor was it quite alien in fact.

"My name is Martay," Martay said. Martay jabbed a finger toward the companion with a lighter brown mane around their neck. "This is my friend, Rax."

"Rax," Rax chirped. "Rax."

"I am Professor John Robinson and this is my friend Major Don West," John said. "Did you own the street sign?"

"Yes," Martay said.

"Rax," Rax chirped.

"Ignore him, he is a little. . " Martay twirled a finger along his right temple.

"Why did you make your street sign clamp on to skin and make it difficult to remove without water?"

"A small oopsy," Martay said. "Our place of camp is over there." He pointed toward the distance. "We wanted to make sure whoever took ours this time learned a very valuable lesson not to take what isn't theirs."

"But he wasn't taking it," Will said. "He was giving testing if it could do the same to me. He was too impatient to ask me to get him some water."

"Then he will suffer the consequences," Martay said.

"Listen," Don smacked the man against the tree bark. "If there is something you are not telling us about the street sign then you got another thing coming: we know something you don't. And we won't tell you until it is **too late.** "

"Don, let him go," John asked.

Don dropped Martay stepping back.

"Such as what?"

"That is our business," John said. "It doesn't concern you."

"Right now, it doesn't," Don said.

"What planet are we on?" John asked. "Does it have a name?"

"It is called Tremfya," Martay said, smoothing out his articles of clothing. "It's a rough planet. The ideal planet to send some prisoners and watch them colonize from afar. This what me and my friend are doing here."

"And you anticipated them of finding your street sign so you went to the length of arming it," Don said, disgusted.

"Some people don't learn," Martay said. "We can reprogram it to be harmless to your species."

"Too late," John said. "It won't happen again." he looked down toward Will. "Now, will it, son?"

"It won't," Will said.

"How is your injured Earth man?" Martay asked.

"Resting," John said. "I am sure he will be okay this afternoon."


	62. The clock toils to nine part 2: palms

**A/N** _The clock toils to nine story arch . . . keeps. . . marching. . . on._

* * *

 _"Drop me right this instant!"_

 _Robot complied then Smith fell to the ground with a thud. The large tank vessel was parked across from the Jupiter 2 with the men's attention focused on it. Will was seated on a boulder watching his father and his other friend repairing the Chariot. As was the large military themed version that stood out like a sore thumb to the average eye. The Chariot was, in all respects, a van that had damaged tank armor plating on it. The pieces were being removed with precision and delicacy while the replacement parts were all organized on hover platforms keeping them in position that they needed to be forming the shape of the Chariot.  
_

 _"You need to run to med bay," Robot said, urgently._

 _Smith fell to his knees closing his eyes and wincing._

 _"Why don't I not? Why don't I just rest here? Instead of becoming that monster everyone is so afraid of. I feel so tired."_

 _"Because decomposers consume, Doctor Smith. This is not the place to give up." Robot said. "I do not recommend giving up aboard a ship either. Your body will rot inside a bag in space until someone picks it up, meddles, then the Proteus happens again."  
_

 _"You always ruin the party," Smith closed his eyes momentarily then opened them. "Why do you always have to be so right?"_

 _"It is my duty," Robot replied._

 _"Is not," Smith retorted._

 _"You are part of the mission," Robot helped the man up. "Get to sick bay fast to treat the venom. You were bitten multiple times."_

 _"I feel healthy as a ox," Smith swatted the small metal claw away then began to walk on with his hands in fists. "Excuse you!"_

 _"Your brain waves say otherwise, Doctor Smith!" Robot protested._

 _For a complete moment, Smith paused in his tracks, tipping back and forth._

 _"I don't feel so well." He rubbed his right temple shaking his head then looked on toward the entrance of the Jupiter 2. "But. . . I can stand."_

 _"Prove that you can walk without relying to me," Robot said._

 _Smith scowled back at the taller machine._

 _"I will show you, you senile-" Smith grasped at his head. "Oh dear, I feel hot."_

 _"You admit, you are unwell," Robot pointed out. "You are suffering from a snake bite."  
_

 _Smith closed his eyes, briefly._

 _"And there goes the heat!" he shook his head then smiled. "I am well!"_

 _"Are not!"_

 _"Are too!"_

 _"ARE NOT!"_

 _Smith grasped a hand on the side of his head massaging at his temple._

 _"Oh dear, a headache," Smith said. "So soon for this fine brain."_

 _"It is anything but fine." Robot said._

 _"_ _Everything looks so-" Robot placed a claw on his shoulder steadying him but Smith swatted at the hand knocking it back and staggered on in spite. "I can still stand!"_

 _Smith whipped toward Robot then glared toward the modified rambler crane series._

 _"Barely!" Robot emphasized. "Your brain waves indicate you are very. Very. Very tired."_

 _"Stop hoooooovering over me and peeeeering into myyyyyyy **miiiiinnnnnddddd!** " Smith demanded. "You don't need to act as a helicopter parent."  
_

 _"Unfortunately, you need that kind of care at this moment."_

 _Smith had a baa that turned into a yawn then began to march forward into the ship._

 _"I will get into the sick bay myself-"_ _Smith paused in his tracks as he started to sway from side to side losing his balance for a short moment._

 _He regained his balance then marched on toward the entrance of the ship with his hands in fists. He wasn't ten steps in when he collapsed to the ground on the support beam. Robot rolled over to his side then slipped him on to his back. Smith didn't whine, complain, or make any demands. Only groans were the sounds that he was hearing from the saboteur. Sounds that were more concerning than the current mutation would wreck and mark his body. Robot rolled into the Jupiter 2._

 _Robot rolled through the Jupiter 2 with urgerncy following the old design plans that lead to each part of the ship. Schematics that Robot had once believed he wouldn't need to be familiar to but yet, he had to. Robot rolled into sick bay then put Smith on to the biobed. Robot slid open a shelf door then took out a small rounded glass piece with a metal bottom. He applied it to the man's wrist, his neck, and his fingers extracting in a end that extended with yellow liquid. It stopped at the size of a extra large cup after each extraction. Robot placed the material on the table then performed some movements behind the resting Smith in a matter of a few minutes getting the medication prepared._

 _"I was selectively programmed to be against the exposing you to this drug," Robot said. "But it is the only way to attempt easing the pain you may be in, Doctor Smith."_

 _Smith rolled himself up._

 _"I am awake!"_

 _Robot injected a needle into the side of his neck then extracted it._

 _"Ah, oooh," He leaned back falling on to the table with a silly grin on his face. "I feel so happy."_

 _Robot looked over the man._

 _"The Kiss Bliss will only last for so long,"_

 _Smith stroked the side of his cheek with saucer sized eyes._

 _"I never felt this happy before . . ." Smith said. "Never."  
_

 _"I know." Was all Robot replied.  
_

 _"So bubbly, uplifting," he lifted himself up closing his hands with the glee. "and beautiful, ahhh." he stretched his arms out briefly closing his eyes and popped his knuckles with satisfaction. "It feels like I am on cloud nine." Smith flopped over landing to his hands and feet on the floor. He started to cackle while left on his back. "This delicate back of mine doesn't even bother me!"  
_

 _Smith bounced up to his feet then started to walk away but stopped in his tracks as a thought struck him._

 _"Robot. . ." He froze. "Was that a antidote to my bug bite?"_

 _"Negative," Smith lowered his head briefly closing his eyes. "It only removed what was left of the venom."  
_

 _"Then why am I not in pain?" Smith asked._

 _"Kiss Bliss is clouding the side effects of the venom," Robot rolled to his side. "You will feel warm for a few hours. I speculate it could last earlier since we do not know how fast the toxins in the venom work against positive enforcing drugs."  
_

 _"It won't last," Smith said. "For all intents and purposes. . . I look fine but I am not?"_

 _"Affirmative," Robot said. "That is the case."_

 _Smith smiled looking toward Robot._

 _"I don't have a care in the world at this moment," he shook Robot's long extended claw. "But thank you. Thank very dearly for relieving the pain." He let go of Robot's claw with a demeanor that contrasted his earlier unhappy demeanor just earlier toward the machine. "Just for a few precious moments."_

 _Robot's helm twirled in shock then rolled back, taken back, at the man's comment._

 _"What is the matter?" Smith asked._

 _"You ARE high, Doctor Smith," Robot said._

 _"I take it that he never really appreciated you for your intelligence?" Smith asked._

 _"Never." Robot said._

 _"Keep that compliment," Smith grinned. "Neither am I used to telling the truth."_

 _"You don't do that often," Robot said._

 _"Not often enough." Smith said. "Oh well! Time for fun! Fun fun fun!"_

 _Smith sang as he walked away leaving a silent Robot behind watching him go. His long arm lowered down to his side in disappointment left in the position leaving him unable to help the older man. Smith retrieved a skateboard from the colony cargo then picked a spot to start from and set it down much to Robot's surprise. He got on to the board then rolled himself forward beginning to laugh._ _Smith skated on past him with a loud distinct 'whee!' while keeping himself balanced._

 _He rolled through the Jupiter 2 going from top to bottom then returned to the lower deck for a ride out of the ship. Robot detected that the fever that had only started only hours ago had returned momentary after the injection. Robot rolled after the man through the Jupiter 2 then wheeled to a stop watching the man wheel on past the Robinsons heading in for dinner. West glared at the approaching doctor pausing in his tracks then soon as the doctor was close enough; the pilot shoved his foot on the skateboard sending the colonel flying forward, stumbling, rolling, and yelping as he landed to the ground._

 _"Don," John said, annoyed._

 _"What? He knows we don't take colony gear out until we get to Alpha Centauri," Will picked up the skateboard then returned down the wall. "And it is hella expensive!_ _"_

 _Robot rolled on past West toward the unconscious man._

 _"Doesn't matter," John said. "You shouldn't do that with his back problem. He could have gotten really hurt."_

 _"Back problem, back problem, it's just a infected wart," West heard distinctive shivering from beside him as Robot wheeled on past him. "Oh, great one, but I am not that cold!"_

 _"Doctor Smith was bitten by a couple snakes," Robot said, casually. "venomous. The ship is currently surrounded by it."_

 _"Not on my watch!" West bolted past the Robot headed toward the lower deck to turn the lower half of the ship._

 _"So that is where he was all day," John said. "I thought he had enough and made a run for it."_

 _"He needed a walk to get a few things off his chest," Robot replied. "I have a sample of the remaining venom in med bay."_

 _"I should be able to make a antidote," Judy said._

 _"You can do it in the morning," John said. "We have worked over time to repair the damage that the crash land made. Robot, take him to his cabin. Judy, sedate him."_

 _A agonized cry came from Robot's back that made Judy step back in alarm yanking her hands back. His entire being trembled at first_ _then relaxed but stiffened and became tense. Judy bolted down the corridor and Robot rolled his way silently into the man's cell. His dark gray sleeping bag was set in the center of the room. Robot changed him out of his field uniform and into the pitch black night wear that Smith folded and rolled up neatly hours earlier. Robot carefully slipped the man into the sleeping bag then turned him over to his side. Robot wheeled out of the cell then Judy and Maureen entered the cell carrying equipment.  
_

 _"Robot, how about we go rock hunting?" Will asked._

 _"If that is what you command of me to do then it will be done," Robot said. "How was your day?"_

 _"Eventful with searching for you and making the repairs to the equipment," Will said. "We saw a rockslide happen earlier. Thought you might have been there after some searching and found not a sign. You really concerned me."  
_

 _"Do not be," Robot said. "Should I go, you can put little booby back together."_

 _"Robot!" Will exclaimed._

 _"It's a affectionate nickname," Robot said._

 _"Booby isn't a good nickname," Will said._

 _"I find that it does," Robot said._

 _"Who taught you that?" Will asked._

 _"No one." Robot replied._

 _"Robot, you don't have to lie," Will said. "I won't be angry."_

 _"That is what Spider Smith used to call me," Robot admitted. "And I found it sounds cute."_

 _"Robot, that isn't cute, it is demeaning, and horrible thing to call someone," Will said as they walked down the corridor. "Speaking of which, I think you can find some good rocks to collect from the horrible rock slide."_

 _"You said you won't be angry,"_

 _"I find that calling your smaller version by 'little robot' is a lot better," Wills said. "That is fluffy." He looked up toward the seven foot machine. "I am only angry because you think saying mean things is okay. It isn't. It never was okay. Not even if it is supposed to be endearing."_

 _"Affirmative, Will Robinson." Robot replied._

* * *

 _"Penny, you can help by watching his heart rate monitor." Judy instructed. "I have it all set up for his vitals and temperature to be prepared."_

 _"Okay." Penny said._

 _"Make sure he isn't alone for longer than four hours." Judy said._

 _"Do I have to stay with him in his cell?" Penny asked._

 _"Yes," Judy said._

 _"Alright," Penny said._

 _"Mom and dad are busy right now trying to find the snake that Robot described so make sure they got the right venom." Judy said. "It would be best that he wasn't alone at this time." She looked down toward the snoring man in the sleeping bag. "If we don't find the extra and fresh samples: he could die."_

 _"It has been what, eleven hours since he got infected?" Penny asked. "He looks pretty fine to me."_

 _"He isn't fine," Judy said. "He is shivering, his skin is very cold, and-" she pointed toward the small strips of icicles formed along his skin then flicked each of them off his skin. "It is remarkable that he still has a heart beat at this point."_

 _"And where are you going?" Penny asked. "Going to visit the new visitors that gave everyone a fright this morning?"_

 _"No. . . yes," Judy said. "They could have star charts to Alpha Centauri. If we can get on good impressions then if I ask we can get there sooner."_

 _"Good plan," Penny said. "I hope it works."_

 _"Me too," Judy said. "I don't have a lot of hope in it." She looked down toward the man bitterly. "Penny, this is just between us." She looked back down toward the fourteen year old. "Right?"_

 _"Yes, it is," Penny said._

 _"I wish we had left him in that ship to die and met that rescue crew," Judy said. "Is that too much to ask?"_

 _"It isn't," Penny said. "I feel the same way. We could do without him."_

 _"Just make sure he doesn't get out," Judy said. "We don't need him getting up in the middle of his delirium and launching the ship off."_

 _"I can do that," Penny said. "Don't look at me. I am Miss Responsibility now."_

 _"I am counting on you," Judy said. "It's okay to have breaks. Just make sure they are not long."_

 _"Will do." Penny nodded, her eyes fixated on the padd, paying no attention to the oldest sister._

 _Judy departed the cell shortly after that. Penny waited for several minutes waiting to spot if she were being watched or someone was going to come in. After the longest moment, she typed into her padd and set up a connection to the equipment and installed a system that alarmed her when she needed to be alerted._ Leaving me with a terrorist! Isn't that child abuse? Child neglect? I am sure it's somewhere in between. _She came out of the room then put the control module on the wall then hurried off as Smith's hand grasped on the sleeping bag._

* * *

Smith's sweaty hand was taken by a smaller but finer hand on the edge of the sleeping bag.

"Doctor Smith, it's me, Penny." Penny squeezed Smith's hand, reassuringly. "I am here. And I am not leaving any time soon."

"Clarissa. . . my dear. . . don't go." Smith plead. "Clarissa, please. Clarissa. . .Clarissa!"

Smith passed out on the bed. Penny looked down toward his enlarged hand then her eyes widened and she gasped. She frowned then placed a hand on his forehead. Her eyes slightly widened even more in alarm. She came to the side communications device then took out the radio and made a call. Maureen entered moments later and joined her daughter's side.

"Doctor Smith has a fever." Penny reported. "His hands are swelling."

"He has a infection in his hands," Maureen said, then picked up his hands that had sweat pouring through the gauze. "Odd. . ." She took out a small napkin from her side pocket then dabbed at his forehead cleaning away the sweat. Smith groaned, visibly bothered by the ailment, briefly conscious beneath the shadow of the sickness for a moment then fell back in. "The wound must have gone deeper than we thought."

"Is he going to be okay?" Penny asked.

"He will pull through of it," Maureen said.

"How certain are you of that?" Penny asked.

"Extremely," Maureen assured.

"Mommy. . . I don't know. He may experience it worse than we do," Penny said. "That fever just started."

"He is having it rough," Maureen said. "It may get ugly. And if Will is right what he says he saw, it may not have to be."

Maureen leaned up from over Smith's figure.

"I hope it is kind to him," Penny said. "He has been through a lot since he helped daddy."

"That he has," Maureen said. "The agony that he has been through. . ."

Penny closed her eyes.

"It is horrible," Penny said. "I haven't experienced it but I know it is."

"No one should have to go through that," Maureen said. "Not even our Doctor Smith." She began to approach the door then paused lowering her head grasping on to the handle. She turned toward Penny. "Your brother's shift will start in a hour."

"Isn't it supposed to be Judy's turn?" Penny asked.

"Will insisted," Maureen said. "Judy tried to protest."

"That is my little brother." Penny said.

"I will return with some antibiotics," Maureen said. "He should be more lucid than he has been earlier with this dose."

"Cla. . cla. . cla. . clarissa." Smith groaned.

"He has to get better," Penny said.

"He will," Maureen said. "If this really gets to you, get your brother, and take that break."

"I will, mommy." Penny nodded.

Then Maureen exited the cabin and Penny looked down toward the resting but ailing older man holding on to his hand.

* * *

 _A lone but largely abandoned craft that was strikingly different from the Proteus remained connected to the Jupiter 2. It was orbiting a lifeless moon that was covered in what had once been its main lifeforms left inside a station that was scarred. It was viewable from the Jupiter 2 with the children on the bridge staring out into the open. With resistance, a tall figure came out of the docking bay then struggled to get themselves upright with a dark rounded bubble on the top of them that made it difficult to see what was inside._

 _It was a large group that mainly consisted of the adults with Robot behind them. His sensors were wide alert for the signs of danger. The group split into two with Robot going with the half that consisted of three people and the other group consisted of two people. They went into two different passageways that stood out as odd and unique even sinister to a point with parts of the ceiling made of arches curved to a stop a few feet above the traveler's heads. The helmets detracted to reveal a irritated Smith coming to a stop ahead of the major ten minutes in to the craft._

 _"Major, when are you going to learn to keep things locked where you know it will be?" Smith asked._

 _"You're a terrorist, Smith!" West turned toward Smith with a glare that could kill then jabbed a finger into his chest. "It's a bad idea in the history of bad ideas to leave a terrorist unoccupied."_

 _"What do you mean to imply?" Smith asked. "That I am a god of unlockable doors?" Smith laughed at the major turning away. "You exaggerate my skill, my dear Major."_

 _"You're handy with anything in your hands," West reminded. "Even a control bolt."_

 _"How kind of you to compliment my skill." Smith seethed._

 _"Point being, what I don't need is you breaking out and sending the ship away from this craft," West replied._

 _"Paranoia really doesn't suit a hot head like you."_

 _West roared turning toward the terrorist. Smith ducked out of the flying fist. West fell through the wall with a startled shout then rolled and crashed. Smith looked over toward the fallen major tilted his head looking on. The major stirred on the ground. Smith scratched his back turning away as he began to search for a doorway. His eyes widened then he gasped as his eyes caught sight of a glint. Smith bolted toward a pole only coming to a stop beside it._

 _Smith yanked it out then began scratching the right side. He sunk to the ground until he were on the ground in relief with his head back against the wall. Smith sighed in relief then tossed it aside and briefly closed his eyes. He looked around absorbing in the details to his environment then found strange lettering that stood out against the wall and touched it. It was hard and bumpy in the form of square small boxes that were larger and more pointed than braille. His side light fixtures flickered on with a snap then he stepped back observing a familiar chemical symbol._

 _"Biohazards?"  
_

 _He stepped back then thought it over for a moment and summoned the strength to walk forward._

 _"No need to fear, I have already been infected!"_

 _Smith went through toward the doorway then split apart the doors shoving them into the wall._

 _"Hello?. . ." Smith called. "Anyone there? . . ." he walked forward into the room as his hands went to his lap and he started to sulk making himself look smaller. "Someone here?"  
_

 _"Don't shoot!" came a stranger's voice._

 _Smith jumped back with a yelp._

 _"No, don't shoot **ME**!" Smith hid behind a cargo container._

 _A short person came from behind the shape of two tubes and held their hand up._

 _"I am Professor Instue," Smith looked over as lights flickered on. "I mean no harm." Instue's elbow and arms stood out against the light as shadows. "I am a xenobiologist."_

 _Smith was trembling as he slid himself out from his hiding place then approached the shorter being._

 _"I am Doctor Zachary Smith," Smith said._

 _"So you are infected with something, I gather?"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"Smith, YOU ASSHOLE, I BROKE MY LEG!"_

 _"And this is my shit out of luck pilot," Smith pointed toward his limping colleague then shifted toward West with a look of contempt. "Major West."_

 _"I swear to God!" West shouted. "If this comes down to shit, I'll so-"_

* * *

"So this is Doctor Smith,"

"He is, Martay" Maureen said.

"First time time I have met him and he is fast asleep," Martay said. "I can assume he is not that quiet-"

"Animated," Maureen cut him off then smiled back. "Normally, he is."

Abruptly Smith bolted up then yanked Martay down to his level with a lucid glare.

"I know you were **THERE**. I heard **YOUR** thoughts. Your voice is very distinctive, Martay." Smith hissed. "Don't pretend you never _seen_ me before."

Smith's grip let go of the man's shirt then fell back into the black, unconscious.

"Well, that was brief," Martay said.

"Do you have antibiotics to spare?" Maureen asked. "We are in desperate need of them."

"Rax," Rax chirped.

"That we do," Martay said with a smirk. "If it can treat us then it can treat your friend."

"Doctor Smith hasn't been lucid since last night," Maureen said. "He looks so sick. . ." she looked up toward the two. "What kind of space film was it coated in?"

"Harmful bacteria that can knock fifty men down and leave them unable to move for months at a time," Martay said. "On my world. The antibiotics will knock that down to a couple days."

"Can you please watch him for a few minutes?" Maureen asked. "I have to prepare dinner. You can stay if you like."

"We would like that," Martay said. "Right, Rax?"

"Rax," Rax chirped.

"Thank you," Maureen said then began to leave.

"But, if you have that street sign left over we would greatly appreciate having it back," Martay said.

Maureen turned away from the door then began to smile turning in the direction of the men.

"We haven't thrown it away," Maureen said. "We have quarantined it but since you have asked. I will discuss this with John."

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson." Martay said.

Maureen closed the door behind her. Smith struggled to reopen his eyes staring off toward the tall cat like beings with a werewolf skin mutation on their faces. He lowered his barrier then observed their thoughts as they turned toward the other beginning to grin. His strength was so few against the pain that was wrecking his mind at every corner and struggling to test his ability to restrain himself from curling into fetal position and screaming in pain. He didn't have the energy to do that. He could see their thoughts were aligning in images that were perfectly matching in synchronization of what they intended to do.

"All we need is his finger prints and we are good for," Martay looked toward Rax with a whisper.

Rax grinned.

"Lucid enough to be part of our plan," Rax said.

Martay slid aside the barrier peered out toward the young boy beside Robot bolting for the pantry helping his mother make dinner.

"That child may pose a problem," Martay said.

Rax nodded.

"Leave that problem to me," Rax said.

"Hm?" Martay said.

"He will be forced to be out while his friend recovers." Rax said.

"Whatever you have to do." Martay said. "Do it."

"The perfect pasty." Rax said. "I wonder why everyone says he is the most difficult person to use as one."

"Doesn't look difficult . . ." Smith fell back into the dark over his heavy eye lids with a silent ' _no_ '. "Get the sign, get samples of his hair, and we are all set for someone taking the fall for our crime." The duo loomed over his figure. "Modifying to look like him will be easy. And he will be quickly find himself becoming what no one wants to hear."

* * *

 _"What am I becoming, Professor Instue?" Smith asked.  
_

 _"You're a biohazard, Doctor Smith." Instue said, grimly but apologetically. "Threatening entire civilizations at a time with a single scratch or a single bite."_

 _Smith frowned looking up toward the android from the padd that had a lot of wording and numbers._

 _"J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-Just because I entered your chamber?" Smith asked._

 _"No." Instue said, flatly.  
_

 _The android shook their head then had a smile of sentiment toward the man as the green light from the console partially illuminated his face that was layered in metal parts that were in different steps of aging and appeared to be from different models. Smith started to take a few steps away from Instue. The colonel's demeanor began to change to being greatly upset then turned away._ _Smith smacked against the counter leaving a nice sized dent in the wall._

 _"Damn it to hell!"_

 _Smith turned around then dug his hands into his hair turning from the android._

 _"No, no, no. . ." he lowered his hands then his shoulders fell in resignation. "I_ am _going to be in pain for the rest of my miserable life." Then he added in a small voice with the hint of a whine. "_ After all _."_

 _"Your sample demonstrates that it will change, anything, into itself but modified," The android said._

 _Can it be stopped?" Smith asked, softly yet hopefully. "Or . . . be be softened at the edges?"  
_

 _The android pressed a button then the contents on the small dish vanished as did the dish itself._

 _"No."_

 _Smith looked toward the android._

 _"I have **tried**." Instue's gravel voice strained to emphasize. "I have tried my best. Believe me. To cure people like_ you _."_

 _"Other people?" Smith's voice became high pitched as he stepped back feeling around for a weapon of choice and his eyes became small as fear made his heart race. "What other people like me? I am a first!" he put his hand on his chest. "I am a novelty to medicine!"_

 _He paced back and forth in his rant._

 _"I can't possibly be one of many!" he threw his hands aside then turned toward Instue. He picked up a vial then threw it and Instue ducked out of the way. " **I am ORIGINAL**!"_

 _Clatter!_

 _And again, Instue ducked out of the way._

 **"THERE. . ."**

 _H_ _e threw another. Clatter!  
_

 **"Weeeree."**

 _And threw another piece that shattered against the wall. CLATTER.  
_

 **"Nooooooooooooooo SURRVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRSSS!**!"

 _He picked up a vase then threw it at Instue then the android ducked._

" **ONLY MEEEEEEEEEEE**!"

 _Clatter!_

 _"How can you be so sure?" Instue asked._

 _"Because I saw it be destroyed!" Smith said. "You withering piece of spineless shit!"  
_

 _"I feel that you are projecting, Doctor Smith," Instue said._

 _"I am not-" he threw another vial and this time it hit Instue at the face. "Prroojeeeeccting!"_

 _Instue wiped off the contents._

 _"How so?" Instue said._

 _"Major West destroyed it." Smith said, simply.  
_

 _"Your strain is not original, Doctor Smith," Instue said with a chuckle. "Hardly." drones cleaned up the mess. "Thanks. I have been meaning to dispose of those vials. Guess everyone is right," Instue laughed. "I am a hoarder."  
_

 _"Then what am I?" Smith asked._

 _"A different strain of the original, notable similarities, the characteristics," Instue explained. "but in appearances you're different from the one I have been able to treat_ **AND** _cure."_

 _Instue's dark eyes were fixated on the man._

 _"I had no choice but to use the vaporizer when it came to the incurable," The android picked up the small device and aimed at Smith. "Much like you."_

 _Smith leaped out of the range of fire then began to crawl between the cargo and specimens as each were blasted out of existence. He staggered up to his feet then his head smacked against the door and fell landing on his back. He flopped over to his back as a sting vibrated through his being. He lifted himself up to face the android ahead of him preparing to aim the weapon right at him._

 _Smith picked up a cargo box then tossed it in the way of the weapon. He stealthy moved in the dark flinging himself toward the android knocking him down to the ground. Smith kicked the vaporizer out of the android's hand then clasped his hands together into a fist then swung them against the android's stomach knocking them back to the floor. Smith darted toward the door that he had entered the room for the second time that day then dug his fingers in then slid the door open and stumbled in forward._

 _"Doctor Smith, if you refuse my help-" Instue followed as Smith bolted through the corridor. "You put everyone in your social circle in great danger!"  
_

 _Instue blazed a trail of vaporizer blasts after the older man._

 _"Waait! Waaaiiiiittt!" Smith screamed, stumbling, falling, then getting back up to his feet and chased after the craft preparing to leave with its landing legs getting up. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiittttttttttttttttt foooooor meeeeeee!"_

 _Smith lunged toward the platform catching on to the long bars._

 _"HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!"_

 _The older Blarp stirred awake, staring down, her dark blue eyes looked upon him._

 _"Oh dear! Oh for heavens sake!" Smith swung from side to side as the blasts narrowly were missing him._

 _Blarp reached forward, grabbed a hold on to him, their fingers grasped around his waist then lifted him in as the door slid forward just in the nick of time before it could slice him in half. Smith was gently dropped to the ground by the older Blarp then steadied himself. He fell down to the ground then used the lizard like gorilla as his support. He walked on feeling sore all over and his legs felt like jelly from the running. And so, so, so tired. He walked all the way to his shell that was left abandoned then fell on the table and snored away with his arms dangling off the edge._

* * *

"Doctor Smith told you about this place that he visited at night when he was lucid?" Will asked. "That he wanted to share this view with me?"

"Yes, he did," Rax confirmed. "Thought himself he wouldn't make it. Or. . . he just wants you to have seen something better a sick adult."

"It's so cold and wet out here," Will shook himself then dried his figure off. He put on his uniform, zipping, and buckling it up. He rinsed his hair with a smile with a towel then laughed. "I can see why he didn't try to swim in."

"Look at the beauty," Rax said. "The real beauty ahead."

"I see," Will rubbed his shoulders. "We should have taken along some winter coats."

Will frowned then shook his head with a chuckle.

"No," Will amended. "We should have brought Robot along then it wouldn't be as cold."

Will unexpectedly sneezed throwing his head forward.

"Oh, I don't feel so well."

Rax looked down toward the young boy, caught off guard. The human wasn't supposed to be catching a illness so quickly. They had only been at the swamp featuring glowing in the dark creatures and the distant waterfall that glowed a soft purple in the distance. The lie that had been perfectly crafted was that the older man had been on the hills taking in the sight after his periods of walking practices. A perfect reward to minutes if not hours of practice. A soothing sight for anyone to see. The purple lighting had to belong to the glowing bugs in night. A wave of concern came over Rax.

No. That was what they had exactly planned. The focus of the Robinsons were going to focus from Smith to the boy and pay little attention to him in the following hours. Will sneezed then sat down into the boat that Rax had taken from one of the criminals's campsite. As the minutes ticked by, Rax placed his coat on the child's shoulder then began to plow away from the swamp directly back toward the mainland. The boy was resting on the improvised bed made of equipment and a heavy blanket. Rax paused then checked the child's temperature. His nose was running and his temperature was decent enough to keep him down for awhile. Just enough time for the plan to play out.

Rax smiled then returned on piloting toward the mainland.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning and Maureen was making coffee for the men while doubling on another task pertaining to her expanded family. She looked up spotting Smith darting toward the bathroom then make loud undignified noises and the toilet flush. The sonic shower was silent as she continued making breakfast and set the plates. Eventually, Smith came back out of the bathroom holding on to his neatly folded clothing in the crook of his arm. He held a collection of toilet paper in one hand then sneezed into his hand.

"This is fine," Smith said, dropping the trash into a trash can beside the doorway.

"Doctor Smith, your nose is red!" Maureen said, alarmed.

"My nose is faking it-" Smith started to sneeze then grasped for the napkins set on the table in a rush. Maureen picked up the neatly fallen clothing into her hands and looked up toward the urgent man. He grasped the napkins out then sneezed loudly that his forehead smacked against the table and he bounced back sneezing into the napkin. "Good heavens!"

Maureen stifled back a laugh as she put his clothing on a machine.

"Please, sit down and blow your nose," Maureen said. "You should be resting."

"Afraid I cannot with those two spending the night on the conn," Smith sneezed into the napkin then grasped another as he sat down. "They give me the willies."

"Because they are bears with strange lights in them?" Maureen raised her brows. "Bear like humanoid cats. Never seen a alien like them before."

"No," Smith said. "I had my observation mind mode on. I had my barriers down. Which I rarely ever do and I . . ."

"Did you peer into Will's m-"

"I tune him out, madame!" Smith glared back with a snarl cutting her off as if she had accused him of a hideous crime and it bothered him visibly. It was as if the comment had raised all the hair on his body up and his teeth were like fangs that stood out to her eyes making him look larger than he really was. Sharp, pointy, but small and lethal white shining teeth. But what she noticed the most that alarmed her: he didn't have two sets of teeth as everyone else did. He had four."His thoughts are far too precious to look at, pure, innocent, kind-"

"He makes you turn around and stop peering," Maureen smiled with a small laugh. "Did you do that?"

"No, I am quite aware because of his nature," Smith said. "I respect him and your family not to observe . . ."

"But?" Maureen raised her brow.

He puckered his lips then sneezed into the napkin.

"I _did_ observe that one time to see how everyone was after the Kavalarians attacked your home for the second time," Smith said. "Beautiful mind by the way. Keeping it all together the way you do." Then kindly added in a lighter but complimentary mood that showed how he really viewed her mind. "Madame."

"Thank you," Maureen said then looked worriedly toward Will's cabin. "Doctor Smith," She turned her attention on to him. "Why did you tell Rax to visit that swamp?"

Smith sneezed again.

"What swamp?"

"You know _the_ swamp,"

Smith sneezed again.

"I haven't the faintest of what you are referring to,"

"Waterfall across from a swamp,"

"Ah ah ah ah ah," Smith took out another napkin as he began to sneeze. "Never been there."

"Doctor Smith, if you have been there, you can tell me."

"Madame, I have been only seeking for skunks, bee nests, squirrels, nests, and a host of other animals - you have taken for granted in your eternity in space - with Will," Smith said.

"Don told us about your practice walking," Maureen said. "Asides to that, he doesn't know what you do at night."

"Stargazing," Smith said.

"Stargazing?" Maureen asked.

"Stargazing, indeed," Smith said. "Reminds me how small and insignificant I am compared to the stars. How mortal that I really am. Speaking of stars, did they mention where they came from? Did they mention Tauron?"

"No," Maureen said. "Why are you interested in knowing where they came from?"

"Martay and Rax disturb me." He sneezed into the napkins that became full of mucus. "There," he twisted and folded the paper until the messy-less parts stood out. "I have admitted it."

He looked up toward her quite unwell with tired eyes.

"You look very ill," Maureen said. "It is about time that you take a nap."

Smith shook his head.

"I just _had_ a nap," Smith said.

Maureen shook her head.

"That wasn't a nap," Maureen said.

"Yes, it is," Smith protested.

"Was not," Maureen argued. "Did you have a nightmare, Doctor Smith?"

Smith lowered his gaze, quickly, downcasting his face from her as he sighed.

"The last nap I had was disturbing and brought old memories I rather not revisit about being sick." Smith said. "Partially awake, partially asleep, between the stages, able to hear everything that anyone is saying and observing their minds. It is awful to have when ill."

"So, you mean to say." Maureen said. "Your powers are out of control when you're sick?"

"Yes," Smith raised his attention up. "I have seen what they are thinking. Colorful but dark against the actual darkness."

"But entertaining."

"Yes, a little-" Smith sneezed and struck his forehead against the table then he yelped rubbing his third eye. "Oh for petes sake!" He sighed. "I'll take that nap later."

"Later it is." Maureen said.

Maureen put some of the broken eggs that had became scrambled and finished before the others then put it on the plate. She slipped it on the table then continued the process of making food for her family. Smith sneezed from across her as Maureen thought to herself. Smith sipped from the cup of water that was on the left full of soupy contents. He looked at the contents then looked up. It became apparent that she had quickly foreseen him being some level of unwell in the next morning and believed he could do with some more nutrition to help him cross the finish line. The thought made him have a small smile to himself.

"This is a delightfully filling meal," Smith sneezed into another napkin then groaned. "Oh dear."

"Doctor Smith, how about you get some fresh air?" Maureen asked turning toward him. "It may do some good for you."

Smith grabbed another roll of napkins as he felt another roll of a sneeze coming on.

"Marvelous idea," Smith got up. "If I can't then I shall hit the hay and take a nap as you have asked much to my inconsolable illness."

"Then it is a deal," Maureen said with a nod and a innocent smile.

"Deal then." Smith returned with a equal but malevolent smile.

Smith walked toward the door leading out. He pressed the button then had a loud and drawn out yawn. He leaned forward then adjusted his eyes as sunlight poured in to the room. A high pitched sneeze and Smith was sent rolling down the stairs. It became a lot more difficult for Maureen to resist back her laughter but it was one that she was able to win. It was starting to bubble up against her strength. Against all the training that she had put upon herself as a polite and a kind woman growing up.

Once she saw Smith prop himself up then sneeze into the collection of tissue paper and fall back down again, the laughter came out and there was no stopping it. Robot came to Smith's side bobbing his helm up then extended a claw out. And instead of dismissing the claw, Smith took it using his frame to help him up to his feet. A claw that at one point in time had been swatted away upon his initial month around them.

 _It wasn't just a hand of metal that he is accepting help from_ , Maureen thought as he used the railing to walk up the steps to the staircase. _One that he had initially swatted away._ She held a hand out for him. _Or the warm flesh of a human hand. A hand that he had once refused._ His long, unnatural fingers wrapped around her palm.

She helped him into the ship and guided him back to his cabin as his eye lids began to fall with his arm on her shoulder behind her neck as he was arched over fading against her. _It was the hand of **kindness**. _Smith slipped back into the sleeping bag then fell fast asleep with a reassuring snore that he was on the process of getting better. She closed the door to his cabin then watched as the major come out of the lab. _  
_

"Getting the flu now?" Don asked with a snicker.

"Sure looks that way," Maureen said. "Or could be the same illness."

"It has been two days," Don said. "That should be gone."

"He isn't quite human, Don," Maureen reminded. "The kind of human that we are."

"Yes, but it should go faster for them than it goes for us," Don said. "He _is_ from a very strange place."

"I have thought about that too," Maureen said. "He accepted Robot's getting up to his feet."

"He did?" Don asked. "Since when?"

"Since Robot didn't react like I thought he would," Maureen said. "For a very long time."

"So it could have started happening sometime with the alien wildlife incidents?" Don asked.

"Very likely," Maureen said. "Coffee is ready. John is sleeping in for a hour so he will join you with the mining later than usual."

"I still can't believe the first wall we had to replace was a wall from inside," Don shook his head then looked toward the stateroom that Smith was using. "I didn't think modified humans can do that. I thought only Superman could do that kind of stunts!"

Don walked past her toward the table decorated in warm coffee cups.


	63. between minutes to nine

_"There is a chance I may not come back from this little adventure." Smith said. "A very good chance."_

 _"There is no chance that you will not return," Robot said._

 _"Booby, you have been a dear friend of mine. . . . Far too dear for me," Smith said. "I find it cruel that we have to part ways in this way."_

 _"You mean having to face Professor Robinson about Bronius," Robot said._

 _"Lust is ugly," Smith said. "I am sure we will never see her again after we clean this mess up. If we do, it will be far too soon!"_

 _"It would be," Robot agreed. "I will see you soon."_

 _"You were always there when I needed you," Smith said. "Now, you need to be there for them."_

 _"I am timeless," Robot said. "I will always be there for them. Long after you are gone."_

 _"We have come far, you and I," Smith said. "Enemies to friends to brothers. It's a shame we will have to start over."_

 _"What do you mean?" Robot bobbed his helm up._

 _"Kelo told me a few things I have neglected to tell," Smith said. "And it makes more sense than ever who she was referring to."_

 _"Lust killing you?" Robot asked. "Your fear is unfounded of her doing it."_

 _"She is very attractive," Smith said._

 _"She is,"_

 _"It makes more sense about what I seen with the Galgaran." Smith closed his eyes taking in a breath then exhaled opening his eyes. "The act of dying in the middle of undignified sacrilege before the Robinsons."_

 _He looked aside, bother, irked, regretful for a small moment._

 _"The things that have to be set in motion and will be set in motion . . ."_

 _His attention returned on to Robot as the machine's helm bobbed up._

 _"My dear old friend, do know I wished that you and the Robinsons never go through what you will go through. The time after me will be cruel. Far too cruel. It will be layers of agony. It will only take a matter of time to peel them away and make them better. It only gets worse if they do it wrong." Smith closed his eyes shaking his head as he approached the space pod clearly torn about what he had to do and the consequences. "A cruel kind of agony."_

 _Smith stopped then looked up toward the ceiling._

 _"Even from a Smith." Smith said. "So full of self-hate, anger, and resentment."_

 _Smith pressed a button._

 _"Good-bye, bubble-headed booby." Smith said._

 _Robot started to wheel forward as the door opened._

 _"Don't say it like that." Robot said. "You will come back."_

 _Smith paused in the passageway._

 _"I don't know how I could live without you. . ." Then Robot added. "Buddy."_

 _Smith began to smile, bitterly, lowering his head with his eyes closed and a hand on the wall leaning against it._

 _"Can't live with me. Can't live without me." For the first time, Robot heard the sound of Smith's laughter but it was full of bitterness, sorrow, and bemusement. "You found your way of living with me. I am sure you can find your way. . ." he paused for a long moment with his head hung. "_ Without me _."_

 _Robot's helm twirled._

 _"I don't know if I_ can _, Doctor Smith."_

 _Smith went up then opened the door but stopped mid-way and turned toward Robot with a wistful smile._

 _"Let it not be forgotten; that when it matters, when it counts, that when it is needed, Doctor Smith is always there to rely on."_

 _Smith turned away then sighed and entered the space pod. He closed the door behind him and the door to the space pod bay closed with a press of a button. Robot came to the front window and stood beside the radio. He watched as the space pod descended down to the planet shrinking in size until it was flying down toward the planet as a speck. Robot's sensors reported that the space pod was out of reach. He waited for the next few minutes. The lifesigns on the planet changed. Wildlife killing each other, Robot assumed._

 _He scanned again and again and again-_

 _"Space Pod to Jupiter 2," Don said._

 _"Jupiter 2 here," Robot said. "Report on the situation."_

 _"Robot, we can't bring Smith back to the ship,"_

 _"Registered," Robot said. "Report on the well being of Bronius."_

 _There was a long moment of silence between them._

 _"Major West, are you there?"_

 _Still there was silence._

 _"Is Bronius still posing a threat?"_

 _"No. . ." Don said. "She has been neutralized."_

 _"Then what is the matter?" Robot asked. "You don't sound too . . ."_

 _It was as if Don had lost a part of himself. He didn't sound like himself. It was as if in that transmission, a different version of himself was speaking, a piece of him was gone and couldn't be recovered. A part of his heart that had been swallowed whole as the doctor had once exaggerated about the loss of prized fuel. What were the right words to describe his tone?_

 _"Hopeful."_

 _It was silence over the line._

 _"It's Smith." Don said. "He is gone, Robot."_

 _"This computes." Robot said. "I will proceed to return the space pod to the ship upon the professor's order. Robot out."_

 _Robot hooked the radio back then then stared to the planet below him. His figure trembled with feeling that threatened to take over him but as a master of his own will, Robot was able to smooth out the emotion and contain it in a box that was carefully concealed and covered. He would have time to grieve on a time that had been established for himself._

 _Instead, the most healthy way possible in the empty ship to release his feelings was to scream._

 _And so he did._

 ** _"NoooOOooo!"_**


	64. The clock toils to nine part 3: fingers

**A/N** this is the most bizarre story I have ever written in my writing career. So far.

* * *

Will stirred awake, with heavy eyes, his vision adjusted to his sister by his beside. He was panting as he leaned forward, his vision blurred by tears, his being feeling quite unwell. A hand handed him a tissue then he blew into it and fell back into the cot. His skin was coated in a layer of sweat as his heart-rate began to lower. His vision readjusted and the blurriness faded away replaced by his sisters sitting by his bed side.

"It's okay, Will. We're here."

"And Doctor Smith?" Will asked. "Is he alone?"

"Robot is on shift with him." Penny assured. "He is never alone."

"Long as he isn't alone. . ." Will said. "How long have I been out?"

"Ten hours." Judy said. "So far. Your fever is getting better."

"Bad dream?" Penny asked.

"Bad." Will said with a nod. "I dreamed of _it_ , again."

"Was it worse than last time?" Penny asked.

"Not as bad," Will said. "Less." Will shook his head then lowered his gaze. "This time, he didn't die in front of me while getting my feet out of the tree roots."

"It will be okay in time," Penny said.

* * *

 _"Will, I don't feel so well." Robot said._

 _"You're going to be okay!" Will said. "It's going to be okay! Hang on there!" he looked back into the Jupiter 2 then back toward the silent machine. "Just you wait!"_

 _"Long as it is not congestion." Robot said._

 _Will bolted into the Jupiter 2 then returned with the repair equipment to Robot. He dropped his equipment at the horror. Robot had fallen into pieces and rusted away in a matter of a few seconds._

 _"ROBOT!" Will screamed._

* * *

"I am here, Will," Robot reassured.

Will opened his eyes.

"I dreamed that I lost you. You had fallen apart, everywhere, in pieces, and ruined beyond repair. It was so-" he winced, closing his eyes, irked. "Awful."

"This does not compute," Robot said. "That would mean centuries would have to had passed."

"Sadly, nightmares are that way." Will said then held a hand out for the machine. "Thanks for being there."

Robot took the boy's outreached hand with his claw.

"I will always be there," Robot said. "Even when I am gone, I am is still there. Unable to be heard. But there."

"I am really happy to have a friend like you," Will said.

"As do I," Robot said. "As do I."

Will's hand slackened in Robot's claw then his eyes eyes closed falling back into deep asleep. The door to Will's stateroom slid open revealing Smith appearing to be slightly better with his nose not as red as it had been before and his eyes looked better. He leaned against the threshold and folded his long legs.

"I heard him scream." Smith said, his voice lowered with one hand on the door that was kept ajar. "Is he alright?"

"He had a nightmare that _I_ died."

Smith stiffened, staring at the machine, struck by the comment.

"Did he. . ." Smith said, slowly. "mention how?"

"Negative. Why?"

"Some dreams can be precognitive when it comes to a boy with ESP levels like he."

"I had rusted away and fallen into disrepair before he could help me." The comment elicited Smith's laughter in a positive light. Smith hunched over, his hands on his knees, trembling with laughter. "I am to understand the nightmare was upsetting for Will."

"That is a silly dream." Smith said with a wave of his hand as he ceased to laugh and recomposed himself standing upright. "Very silly."

Smith leaned off the wall as his figure shook with laughter then leaned his elbow against it.

"No need to be alarmed as I am to understand." Robot stated.

"It's his concern about you, ninny," Smith said. "Somewhere in that innocent mind . . ." He didn't finish the comment for a moment as he looked aside. "he is scared of losing someone close to him." he wiggled two of his fingers. "Twice."

Robot twirled toward Will.

"This does not compute," Robot said. "He will never lose me long as he has a hand on my sensor disk."

"Physically losing you," Smith said. "Having you on tape and being unable to socialize with you for a long period of time is different." Robot lowered his helm. "To you, you would be sleeping. For a very long time while the Robinsons go through certain and very difficult hardship."

"This computes." Robot said.

"You would be the reward at the end of this perilous journey," Smith looked toward the resting young boy. "A piece of their happy ending. Then, there is losing your disk and being unable to have it on hand for the rest of the maiden voyage. You would be gone forever. And very lonely as a sensor disk."

"What is your happy ending, Doctor Smith?"

Smith was thoughtful for a moment before he replied.

"People like me don't get their happy endings," Smith said. "Terrorists get their due and so do traitors."

"In the anti-matter world." Robot said. "Correction; the badly over copied world."

" _He_ seemed to enjoy this kind of existence with Will," Smith said. "Risking his life for them tells me that much. The kind of ending for him, ideally in this world, was living. But he died," he was troubled by it as he rubbed his chin while cupping his elbow. "And it confuses me."

"Why?"

"This world is bright but it has dark," Smith said. "Dying doesn't make sense. None of it does, I am afraid. And it irks me."

"Me too."

"At least there is a universe where none of this happened," Smith said. "and she missed."

"Or one where she killed the Robinsons at once with him watching," Robot said. "One where he lived through returning to the Jupiter 2 alone, just him and I, flying for Alpha Centauri. Landing on Tekuchi. The cackler episode happening except. . . Instead of Judy's face being burned; it was his."

Smith's fingers stroked along his cheeks right between his goatee. He grimaced at the memory of the burning sensation from the illness. He winced at the thought of his counterpart going through that with little ways to have a skin transplant. He closed his eyes taking in a small breath then exhaled.

"He would have kept those burn scars."

Robot bobbed his helm up.

"You can't be sure about that!"

Smith glared over toward Robot lowering his hand.

" _I_ would have done the same if our timelines hadn't split apart at the seams. It would have been a lesson to him. A very valuable one that reminds him what it took to get to Alpha Centauri," Smith said. "If you were a android, you would rid of yourself the scars instead of keeping them."

"Scars are unnecessary." Robot said.

"They are necessary," Smith argued.

"They are not," Robot shot back.

"Are not," Smith said.

"Are too!" Robot bobbed his helm up as Smith began to grin. "Doctor Smith!"

AAAAHCHU!

"Good heavens, I thought I was-" Smith sneezed a second time. "Oh for the name of sweet hell. "

"You are in a never ending hell, Doctor Smith," Robot said with a chuckle.

Smith scowled looking up toward the robot.

"Nonsense!" Smith folded his arms. "This is heaven compared to how it usually goes!"

"How does it usually go?" Robot grew concerned as he wheeled toward Smith.

Smith stared back at Robot sheepishly.

"Well, erhym, uh," Smith said making a couple of silly expressions struggling to find the appropriate way of responding. "If anything-uh-ah, um-"

"You rather not talk about it." Robot said. "I am to assume it is very ugly."

"Yes." Smith nodded.

"I feel that I will be ready to talk with you tomorrow night," Robot said. "Maureen Robinson indicated his health would be better by then."

Smith began to nod as he understood what he meant.

"I will hit the hay after I have a night time snack." he licked his finger then held it up and waited a complete moment then smiled. "I will be better by tomorrow afternoon with hope allowing!"

Smith turned away then closed the door and loudly sneezed.

Robot could only have a mechanical laugh.


	65. The clock toils to nine part 4: ears

"Can't do the plan today," Rax reported.

"Why?" Martay said.

"He is getting better," Rax said, grimly.

"What a waste of our planning," Martay said.

"It does throw a pickle," Rax said.

"Unless we give him another illness. Forces him to come to us." Martay glared toward the door that hid the resting man. "A perfect frame up and he would have nothing to back him up."

"Not even the family." Rax agreed. "The illness is working very well with the child. Too well."

Martay rolled a eye then opened Will's stateroom revealing him fast asleep with a resting Robot by his bedside then closed it upon Rax's satisfaction.

"We have to alter our memories, slightly, to make sure this goes according to plan."

"What are you thinking of giving?" Rax asked.

Martay slipped out a vial from his fur.

"Something that will turn a simple sneeze into something that requires our help and coming to us," Martay grinned. "Give him this injection. It will work like a charm."

"Changing from the flu to that," Rax said. "Only . . . Is it worth making our conspirator through that pain?"

"It is." Martay said. "If we have any chance of getting out of this with our freedom. Go in." He handed the vial and the needle to Rax. "Do it."

Rax nodded then quietly entered the Smith's stateroom. He slipped it against the man's neck then slid it into the skin and put the top down until the contents had emptied into the recovering vessel. Smith groaned as the needle was withdrawn then hidden within a pocket of fur. Rax backed away watching Smith shift on to his side. He walked away silently and closed the door behind him.

"It should start working in a couple hours." Martay said. "The only thing that we need to do is . . ."

"Waiting." Rax finished.

Martay nodded then they left the stateroom and departed the Jupiter 2 leaving it in silence.

* * *

It was only forty-three minutes later did Smith's door open then Smith began to trudge out holding on to a collection of his Jupiter 2 civilian wear.

"Smith, you're looking well!" Don said.

"That, I am, major." Smith leaned against the doorway then tilted his head then regarded the two men. "What is it you need?"

"You are over due to do your mining." John said. "We have one more piece of the hull to replace and then we are gone."

Smith glanced from Major to Professor who's glares were on him.

"There is very little to argue against that." Smith said.

"Very little, Smith." John said.

Smith sighed, leaning against the wall, then looked up toward them.

"I will be ready after breakfast." Smith said.

Smith sped for the bathroom.

"That went better how it used to go." Don said watching the door close behind Smith.

"A part of me wishes he _had_ argued," John admitted. "Strange. I used to dislike arguing with him. And now. . ."

"There isn't counter arguments he could have against you," Don said.

"There were." John said, troubled but gravely concerned. "He just didn't use them."

"If West and he hated each others guts as he claims," Don said. "I can only imagine the first time he argued was a lot worse than how it happened here." And it visibly bothered the grimacing major.

"Men, we have the coffee ready!" Maureen called.

"Thank God!" Don said then made a bolt for it.

"Caffeine addict." John shook his head with a laugh.

* * *

Smith exited the bathroom carrying his folded clothes in his hands. He tossed it into the laundry hamper then went over to the door that was set ajar and looked on toward the young Judy tending to her brother's facial features with a cloth absorbing in at least some of the sweat.

"How is the patient, my dear Judy?"

"His fever hasn't broken yet." Judy replied then smiled as she turned her attention upon him but had the tinge of worry. "But it will in time."

"Hm," Smith looked upon the resting child. "Who took him out?"

"All Will told mom was that it was Rax." Judy said.

Smith looked toward the young woman visibly paling then it vanished in a matter of seconds.

"Is Rax. . . still. .. up there with his friend?" Smith asked.

"They left this morning before everyone awoke," Judy said.

"I will speak to him. Later. Quite later," Smith grabbed a handful of napkins from the box held out by the young woman then sneezed into them. "Allergies!"

Judy grew one of her radiant smiles back at him as he sneezed into each of the napkins then began to laugh.

"Here," She handed him one. "You are really having it rough." she tilted her head slightly then lifted a brow up. "Sure you are getting better?"

Smith sneezed for the last time.

"Absolutely!" Smith assured with a wave of his hand while blowing his nose into the offered napkin. "Side effects of getting better."

"Usually when someone is getting better, they don't sneeze that much, Doctor Smith," Judy said as he approached her side.

He reached a hand out then gently grasped the side of her arm.

"I appreciate your concern but keep them to William in this trying time." He took his hand back then looked off toward the boy. "He needs the worry and attention the most." He looked down toward the plate of breakfast that was set close to her then back toward Judy. "I will see you sometime after the mining, my dear."

"See you later." Judy said then watched Smith smile briefly and leave the stateroom.

* * *

The drive was started early for the mine. Smith snoozed in the back catching up on some rest while the professor drove the vehicle up with Don beside him. The Chariot was full with buckets that ranged in size and width. The buckets bright scheme stood out against the sky that was gradually getting brighter as time went on for the men. The drive was long but worth the trek as the men arrived to the station.

John parked the vehicle close to the bundle of trees then the group unbuckled. Don and John were the first to exit then Smith was the last carrying four buckets. Smith rolled his sleeves down and zipped them up. He picked up the buckets by the handle and looked on toward the dark tunnel that loomed ahead of them.

He began to sneeze then dropped the buckets at once. Smith unzipped his pocket and jabbed out a collection of tissue then sneezed into one. With the act done, he shoved it back in, then zipped the pocket up. He sighed, relieved, feeling better. Smith followed the men toward the mouth of the tunnel.

John flung a switch and the orange glowing lanterns lit up against the rounded curvature of the tunnel.

"Very festive in here, Professor." Smith said. "You could hold a spooky party and be in the mood of it."

"We did that once and it wasn't pretty," John said.

"Let me guess, one of you was possessed and it ruined the party," Smith replied.

"It was Judy." Don said. "One moment, it was her and I dancing to the space music we got back at one of the stations-"

"Then the next moment it was a stranger." Smith finished.

"Yeah," Don said. "That is how it went."

"How very cruel," Smith said. "Professor, Major, how about you go ahead and I lag behind you?"

"You are not about to wiggle out of this!" Don squinted at the older man.

"I have no intention in flopping my way out of this necessary task," Smith said. "Who knows? There might be cybernetic bats that live here in tunnels, naturally, even ones made by man. Best to send the muscle in first."

"Smith, there are no bats calling this tunnel home." John said then walked on ahead of him.

Don rolled his eyes then shook it off and walked into the tunnel with Smith lagging behind him holding on to the pickaxes. When they were further and deep enough into the cavern, John gave the sign so Smith carefully put down the buckets. He returned to the chariot with four more holding on to the handles with his long and odd unusual fingers. They chose their own individual sections of the wall then chipped away the wall.

Bright blue blocks tumbled out of the wall that gave Smith some pause and looked down at the item kneeling down holding it on one hand. _Azurite_ , Smith identified then tossed it into the barrel. He chipped at the wall until he achieved his quota. Smith was the first to exit the cavern and dump his contents into the dumpster barrel by barrel. The chunking of azurite ore was music to his ears.

Smith slipped out the basket of lunch from the Chariot. He slipped out the bottles and sturdy cups out of the side compartment within the chariot then surveyed the contents of the lunch. He grinned, fit for hardworking men. He closed the lid to the basket then returned into the tunnel approaching the men.

"Lunch is ready!"

Don paused lowering his pick axe to the ground then looked over toward the older man.

"Smith, it has been two hours!" Don said. "Not even close to the scheduled lunch break."

"It has been hours since we have last eaten!" Smith said. "And you need a drink to replenish yourself."

"Oh, like I need to replenish myself." Don said with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually," John said. "I could do with some water myself." John wiped off the bead of sweat from his forehead.

The ground trembled beneath his feet and the men were sent stumbling back falling to the floor. Smith dropped the basket then grasped the wall. He looked on spotting rock falling down from the ceiling. Smith shrieked then made a run for the exit of the tunnel as the men started to react. John was the first to gasp then drop his pick axe then began to start fleeing.

"Run!" John was the first to get up and start to run.

Abruptly, a rock crashed upon John's head knocking him down.

"John!" Don's cry came from behind Smith. "Come on."

The major fell by the professor's side from the onslaught of rocks.

"Smith, come back here and help me!"

In a matter of seconds, Smith considered what to do coming to a loud halt using the side of the tunnel as his support. And how he could do it. He looked at himself then inside the cavern. Smith unzipped his sleeves then rolled them up. He turned back into the cave takin a deep breath then exhale with determination in his eyes. Determination once summoned on numerous times during the war. With speed and precision, he bolted toward them as the rocks gained steam. He lunged forward. Don yelped as the colonel speed walked his way after the active part of the tunnel with stillness and certainty in his movements. Don saw the man moving quickly among the terrain acting unafraid looking down upon the older man getting closer and closer without a ounce of emotion.

Then Don lost conscious when a rock crashed on his head. Quickly, Smith flung off the wall of rock. Smith used himself as a human shield over the fallen professor while his left arms were over the fallen major shielding his head and back and allowed his other arms to perform the same task over the professor. _Risky! They may die anyway! But, it had to be done. The effort, the thought, the attempt was all that really mattered._ His widened bust acted as as a shield over the professor and the major lowering himself even down further toward their figures. Smith's enlarged shoulders shielded the professor's back and some of the major's figure. The ceiling fell overhead then the colonel squeezed his eyes shut. The ceiling collapsed above his head. The rocks covered the area up to five feet leaving behind a notable sun roof above them.

The rumbling stopped. The rocks stirred then fell leaving a opening into the large pile with several sinister, long, thin hands sliding the rock down. Smith coughed then shook his head. Smith lifted himself up off their figures then shook off the sand and the rock off his figure. He noticed that the professor and the major had significant wounds on their heads but one that could be walked away from. A fine layer of dirt coated their colorful uniforms that lacked the black band on their sleeves. He felt the side of each neck. _Lup-dub lub-dup lup-dup._ Life had prevailed. He sighed in relief. Smith stopped at the notice of the band but when upon looking over toward the professor, the third band was still black. Much unlike the major who had two arm bands. Much to his annoyance, he hadn't gotten quite to the professor.

 _Soon,_ Smith assured himself, _he will talk to me_.

Smith's arms retreated then he rolled the torn sleeves down and zipped them back up to the best that he could with a tremble. He wringed his hands scouting from man to man considering how to best lift them then he relaxed himself as he closed his eyes, reminding himself. _I am stronger and lighter than them._ He tapped on his chin considering how to best lift them into the Chariot then looked back down toward them. He started with the major first, lifting him up to his feet, then putting his arm on his shoulder and lifting him to the Chariot. He put him down alongside the wheel then returned inside the tunnel and repeated the same act.

Smith paused in his tracks, looking on, sensing the camp of Martay and Rax was close by. _It is not worth it, Zachary._ He reminded himself. As much as he liked to approach the duo regarding their foolish plan, he had hope things were not going to turn out the way they wanted. Things were better in this place. Better than where he had came from. If it happened, it would not be for long or be has overbearing as it would be in his world facing the consequences of their actions.

He placed the professor against the tread then returned, smacking the buckets until the dents were out of them, then refilled them, and set them at the entrance of the cavern's tunnel. He picked up the discarded basket, set it on the counter beside the co-passenger seat, including the intact jug of water. With that, Smith opened the door to the Chariot. But had a moment of pause, considering how to best lift them each inside.

* * *

Don slowly regained consciousness then started to reach his hand toward his aching head.

"Careful," Smith warned. "It is very touchy there."

"What happened?" Don asked glancing toward the hunched forward Colonel looking from side to side.

"Earthquake of some sort for all I can assume," Smith said. "Rocks were falling is the best I can remember. Frightening ordeal. A terrible fright."

"It came from above," Don said then looked toward the colonel. "Smith, that was a mine collapse!"

Smith nodded, curtly.

"It could be." Smith said. "I won't deny it."

"How did we survive that?" Don asked. "We couldn't have survived _that_."

Don looked toward the unconscious professor plopped in the back then back toward the older man.

"Yet, you did." Smith said. "A miracle."

"So, you're unharmed?" Don asked.

"Not completely," Then, Smith sneezed. "The conditions in the mine weren't ideal for my ailment recovery." He coughed. "Just my ego!"'

Don snickered then his eyes began to close.

"Sounds to me that you're still sick." Don said.

Smith looked toward the major then lifted a brow up.

"Whatever makes you think that?" Smith asked.

Don's eyebrow twitched for a moment staring at Smith then replied.

"You don't sound too well."

Smith returned his attention toward the route ahead of him as he leaned forward looking from side to side hunched over.

"Only allergies, my dear Major." Smith replied, closing the side window with a thud. "I have ugly allergies."

"Allergies," Don said, skeptically. " _Allergies_."

He was trembling like a leaf searching for the potential signs of danger as the major began to close his eyes leaning in the back seat of the co-passenger seat with his eyes fixated on the sky. Don fell quietly asleep only to be jerked awake by the sound of Smith's loud hacking then looked spotting the window completely covered in mucus.

"I will get that." Smith said, apologetically.

"Smith. .." Don started as the man sprayed the window shield with a bottle of water then picked up a cloth and cleaned it up. "How long have I been out?"

"Three hours." Smith seated himself down then buckled up and coughed into his hand.

"Let me drive." Don said.

"Erh." Smith sounded _worse_. Smith hacked into his hand then leaned against the chair. "No."

"If you don't then I am going to kick your face so hard that you will fly out the window and that seat belt won't help!"

Smith hopped behind the seat, unbuckling, quickly in the speed of light that for a sheer moment; Don was concerned. The speed told him that there was no reluctance, no issue, just the belief in what the major had said. It only bothered him that he was going so fast. The older version of him would have gone slow with some trouble getting out of the seat further more displaying his incompetence in driving the Chariot.

"Take it, Major!" And Smith hacked harder trying to clear his throat. "She is all yours!"

"And go to sleep!" Don said.

"Why in the heavens would I want to sleep when the driver with a concussion may lose consciousness?" Smith said then sat down across from the professor and buckled up.

"Because you're sick," Don said.

"I am not-" Smith sneezed. "Oh dear! Oh no! Oh sweet heavens!" and his voice became a familiar whine that made Don turn toward him. "I am _sick_!"

"Yes, you are." Don agreed.

Don chuckled then turned his attention on the route ahead.

"I will take a nap as you have so requested, Major." Smith relented. "A short one."

"No," Don said over Smith's hacking. "A _long_ one! And you will be a lot better when we get back to the Jupiter 2!"

Smith buckled up then leaned back into the chair.

"Oh. . . The pain. The pain." And Smith fell into a series of snoring.

* * *

"Martay, we need some more medicine,"

"It is not working for the child?"

"It is working but Doctor Smith has Bronchitis."

"Wish I could help you there," Martay said. "I don't have it. I am sure it won't last long."

"It could last a lot longer," Maureen said. "Doctor Smith isn't quite a young man."

"Old man by the inside?" Martay asked.

"He is that way," Maureen said. "The fountain of youth is different on him."

"That must be what your pilot warned me about," Martay said.

"And it could get ugly for him," Maureen said. "I am sure it won't."

"But there is a chance that he will not."

"A very small chance," Maureen replied. "He will make do with what we have."

"I am sure he will," Martay said. "I will see what I can do."

"You are of great help with Will," Maureen said. "It is the thought that counts. . . I like to thank you for spending some time with our doctor yesterday."

"He is a very good listener but a annoying talker," Martay said. "I had to punch him so he could fall asleep."

"Got on your nerves that easily?" Maureen raised a brow.

"I am not the person you should ask to be around him. . ." Martay said. "Although, he and I shared a great discussion that was beneficiary to the both of us."

"He is good at idle chatter," Maureen said. "I can't be sure he will be good at idle chatter tonight."

"Not sure he is on the mend, Mrs Robinson?" Martay asked, concerned.

"I can't be exactly sure since one moment he is fine and the next that he is not," Maureen said. "Survived a collapse of the mine just hours ago."

"Good, good . . . I mean, how awful," Martay said. "I am not exactly the kind who enjoys people getting better. I like hearing about people suffer." He walked into his craft then returned with a medical kit then slid out a needle and a small box of medication. "But to those who don't like it; here is a way to end it. He will be lucid by tomorrow night."

"Thank you," Maureen said. "I will tell him. And maybe then, you can patch up your differences then."

"Hopefully." Martay said then watched as the Earth woman return to the Chariot joining her waiting partner.

* * *

 _Will listened to their petty bickering during the trip searching for the shuttle bay. Their bickering was ceased by the interruptions of the space spiders that leaped out at them with their small mouths ready for a eager bite only to be destroyed in mid-air. Smith shrouded Will's eyes once one of the spiders legs were sewn off and the spiders began to feast on their injured over the child's complaints. Smith finally let go of the boy's eyes once they reached a remarkably uninfested part of the ship._

 _"Hello, Smith," Tsew came out of the red hue of the klaxons._

 _Smith jumped behind Robot using him as the shield then._

 _"Do I know you from somewhere?" Smith asked._

 _"Why don't you talk to them, bug to bug?" Tsew held up a detached leg to one of the space spiders. He threw it into the center of the floor. Smith's eyes widened in recognition while lifting his attention up toward the man. It was West, the dark version, the butchered version, the antagonist version. "Terrorist."_

 _"Monsters are rarely so easily dissuaded," Then Smith added, cowering behind Robot, terrified. "Especially after they are designed to kill." he ducked. "Course!"_

 _"Who are you?" Will asked._

 _"Someone he used to know," West said. "You remember me. You killed Captain Daniels. Remember? You told me."_

 _"Lies! Slander! I wouldn't do that," Smith protested coming to Robot's side, his hands in fists. "A smear!"_

 _"A smear? How is it that you sabotaged the Jupiter 2_ _ **AND I VIVIDLY RECALL THE PROOF**_ _!"_

 _"Fabrication!" Smith protested._

 _"You had the burns! You had the comn! You had the tell tale signs of working for Global Sedition! And it isn't a fabrication when I have_ _ **evidence**_ _behind me."_

 _West lowered the weapon as he drew closer to the man at each word then abruptly dropped his weapon making Smith take several steps back from Will and Robot so that he hit his back against the wall. West took out a dagger and stabbed into the man's waist -abruptly- then another stab wound, twisted, turned, and shoved it forward over Smith's startled gasp._

 _"I have been wondering what it was like for John to watch the alien spiders eat their parent," West recalled. "I don't have to wonder anymore." He tilted his head then a bittersweet smile grew on his face. "Now do I?"_

 _Smith collapsed as West withdrew himself and dropped the blade then picked up his weapon as the spiders began to be drawn toward Smith's body. West took several steps back watching as the spiders surrounded the fallen man who's disguise faltered revealing his true nature. Will was taken back at first at the physical change in his friend's appearance; spider like, armored, yet somewhat human in respects. West fired at the newborn spiders that crawled toward him to the point that they were dissuaded and went after the main course of meal._

 _Will kicked away the spiders from his friend that came near then held a hand out - regardless of the change - for the fallen man. Smith looked up with a groan to see Will offering his hand. Smith took the child's smaller hand then proceeded to get up. Will's eyes froze, stunned, at seeing the creatures climbing up Smith's leg with ease. Smith was up to his feet cupping his wounds arching over and used the neighboring wall as his balance by his second arm with his primary hand set on Will's shoulder. He stepped back, lowering his head, wincing as Will's eyes were focused on the spiders._

 _What was left of Smith's uniform was being torn away by the sharp teeth belonging to the hybrids. That was the only horror shook Will out of the shock and stun from the rapid change that his friend had gone undergone was the small spiders eating his skin and the wound beneath the torn clothing. Smith's eyes opened and closed, struggling to remain open, puzzled at first. Smith's eyes shifted from Will on to his finger then toward the creatures that were biting into his skin with a alarmed yelp. Smith attempted to claw off the crawling small space spiders to no avail with a grimace that turned into fright and horror._

 _"HELP ME! WILLIAM, HEELP! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!"_

 _Smith shrieked as Robot's alarm was drawn then yanked the boy away from the older man then whirred toward the aged dark West._

 _"Doctor Smith!" Will cried as West restrained him from going after him._

 _"William, what?" West said. "Are you shitting me? Stay away from him."_

 _"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Will cried. "Let me help him!"_

 _"Kiddo, look." West said. "That is a monster! It stopped being a human a LONG time ago."_

 _Robot cackled out a wave of electricity upon the struggling figure._

 _"_ _ **THAT MONSTER IS MY FRIEND**_ _!" Will screamed then bit into West's hand and was rewarded with freedom and ran after the scene._

 _Smith was running away from him with Robot on his tail._

 _"Doctor Smith!" Will cried. "Robot! Wait! WAIT! WAIT!" Will heard the familiar shriek that belonged to the grayed Smith echo through the corridor. "nO-No-no-no-no."_

 _But it was the shriek of death as Will traveled through the endless corridor that had no ending in a maze like manner._

 _"I'm coming, Doctor Smith!" Will called. "I am coming!"_

 _And there was silence as he sprinted for the source._

 _"no-no-no-no-no-no-"_

* * *

"No."

Will's eyes flipped open laid on his side with a messy bed head. He saw his mother by his bedside put a hand on his shoulder. The young boy relaxed looking up toward Maureen. Her presence was comforting. The fear and the nightmare began to retread into the dark as where it had came from being overshot by the bright thought that everything was okay.

"Mom, am I going to be okay?"

"You will be better than okay," Maureen withdrew her hand from her son. "You will be fine in a few days with the additional medicine that Martay gave us."

"And Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

Maureen cleaned off the sweat from his forehead.

"He has bronchitis," Maureen said. "Low grade, not contagious. . . but still sleeping as of this moment. He will have recovered before you."

"I. . . I. . . I thought he was already better?" Will said. "I heard him and Robot earlier."

"His recovery is long and difficult," Maureen said with a light hearted laugh. "But the steps of reaching that point are awfully slow for him. He has his moments. And he is going through them with fire."

"Okay." Will said.

* * *

Will awoke early in the night then used the bathroom. He exited the bathroom then went to the stateroom that Robot called his quarters. Robot was no where to be seen to his alarm. He shuffled the door close then went up the deck. He found the two whispering up front in a very small discussion. He hid in the dark then watched the older man seated in a chair while Robot was set beside the door leading into the space pod that had been moved up a deck.

"And how does that make you feel?"

 _AH-AAH-AH ACHU!_

"Upset. Bless you."

"Thank you." Again, Smith sneezed. "Never mind me," Smith said. "It is alright to feel these things, Gunter."

"I should have gone with him." Robot said. "Down there."

Smith stared incredulously toward Robot then sneezed once more.

"And abandoned the Jupiter 2 to fly off into space from orbit?"

"Her orbit was fixed,"

Smith held up a finger as he began to prepare to sneeze then threw his head forward into the clump of napkins then wiped the snot off.

"Orbits could decay at any time." Smith dropped the trash into the trash can then put another pile of napkins on his lab with a stuffy nose. "You were needed to be there. Providing some back up for him should things go wrong and you swing to the rescue as the cavalry as a big hero that you are."

Robot's helm lowered with a kachunk and he turned away from the man.

"Don't turn away from me, please." Instead of rash of anger and insult, it was a softened and patient from Smith. "Talk to me."

"I still feel like a _failure_."

Under the nightlight, Smith rose his brows in unison.

"How so?" Smith sneezed again. "Elaborate to the best of your ability."

"I wasn't there. I am always there by his side when it comes to these confrontation when it regards family," Robot said. "I am always _there_ to back him and Will up." He turned toward the window of the Jupiter 2 wheeling past the older man then his helm lowered. "I failed my duty."

"And this time you were not," Smith said, softly.

"Affirmative," Robot replied as Smith coughed.

Smith took a bite out of the sandwich, chewed, then placed it on to his lap and sneezed into his spare napkin.

"He felt the same way." Smith said. "He blamed me for his untimely demise. And I accept that blame." he looked aside, regretfully. "I was the _key_ leading him into that position."

"And you blame him for allowing yourself to live long enough to become a monster," Robot said.

"What I truly was. Not a monster." Smith shook his head. "A creature turned monster demented by insanity."

"Godhood." Robot said.

Smith lifted his attention up toward Robot.

"How do you feel on most days?" Smith asked.

"I feel like my circuits want to explode on some days yet my battery pack feels low and my advanced sensors do not feel optimized. These feelings bother me. When I go inside of the space pod bay, I want to destroy it all. Everything. Every little piece until all that is left is scorched Earth."

"This anger inside threatens to make me explode and vaporize every being of my shell. Sometimes, I am afraid that it will happen again. That I will be forced not to be there through one means or another when a member of the crew is murdered. And it makes me want to cry. Hard."

"It makes me shake some days with these feelings inside of me. Most days, I find a way to expel them on my off time."

Silence hung between them as the older man processed the reply.

"Did you cry enough in the dumps?" Smith asked.

A small little "No," came from Robot on the brink of tears.

"Here," Smith handed his handkerchief then Robot took it and Smith patted on the back of Robot's chassis. "Cry."

Robot began to sob, softly, as generated liquid began to appear on his grill.

"It is okay to cry, Gunter." Smith lifted his head up with a small hopeful smile and patted on his chassis.

"T-t-t-thank you," Robot said.

"You are very welcome, my dear boobed friend." Smith said then sneezed. "Feeling any better?"

"Starting to!" Robot wept as Will retreated into the corridor and back into his chamber. "Starting to!"

"Good, good!" Smith rubbed his hands in a self-congratulation gesture."Go on."

Smith was silent during the weeping, only interrupting to point out that Robot needed a new handkerchief, and sneezed every so often into his rolls of tissue. Smith finished eating his sandwich then folded his napkin into a thin long rod and dropped it into the trash can that he had moved in beside him. Smith looked up toward the astronavigator that was still in the ceiling waiting for time to tick on by. He took out his grandfather's watch and checked the time then snapped it close.

"Since I have cleaned up those cobwebs in your mind; how would you feel about giving me a back massage tomorrow morning?"

Robot bobbed his helm up as he shifted toward Smith leaning up.

"I would be _honored,_ Doctor Smith _._ " Robot said.

Smith grinned leaning back into the chair, proudly, admiring his work.

"My work here is really done with you." Smith said. "Go to bed."

Smith sat there silently watching the environmental robot head to the lower deck of the ship. Smith got up then came to the closed doorway of the ship then leaned against the frame with his arms folded; contemplating. He leaned off the frame then made his way down the ship to the lower decks. He opened the door on the residential deck then went out the doorway.

* * *

Will silently stalked after Smith under the night. Waiting for him to go on and on. Smith paused looking back. Will ducked out of Smith's line of vision before he could see him. Smith turned away then resumed the walk into the night silently tapping his fingers together. Will peeked out from behind the trees waiting until he were distant until he started walking after the older man.

A month on Tremfya and Will could pin down some familiar habits that were similar to his counterpart. All too familiar as if he were young instead of a older version when he was still older than Will. Smith's all too familiar habits showed up in the last three weeks prior to getting sick. The three weeks were a reprieve to Will from the issue regarding Smith's mutation.

Smith picked up a stick and sharpened it up on the long walk to the alien's spacecraft. He tossed the rock aside as he approached the craft. He came close and closer to the craft until he came to a stop. He raised his fist then knocked on the door: rapidly.

The door opened with a pool of crimson red light revealing Martay.

"Oh, hello-"

"I have little time to deal with you, my dear sir." Smith jabbed the stick under Martay's chin. "And I have little interest in killing you, _either_."

Smith applied more force against it with a trickle of blood coming down the skin.

"I have only this to say; anymore attempt to neutralize me as a threat to your plan will not just hurt you, but millions of people. I need to be around to spare a alien invasion from happening to Earth. I need to take down a monarchy. Then you can to do do what you like. That can wait up to a -" he tipped Martay's chin up then lifted a brow up. "A little week. Can it?"

Martay shook his head.

"I got the kid!" Rax came out of the forest with Will restrained.

Smith turned in the source of Rax's voice.

"William!" Smith's weapon was yanked out of his hands then thrown aside and a weapon was shoved into his back. "Spare me! Please!"

"If you want to live including the child then you will do _exactly_ as I say," Martay said as Smith turned toward back toward him.

"I am a innocent young man." Smith insisted. "I am sure we can work out . . a deal."

"Deal is," Martay slapped a large device around Smith's neck that weighed him down. "You stay silent and be on the down low."

Smith screamed as the wound in his throat came to life as his neck burned.

"Doctor Smith!" Will cried.

Smith fell silent, his knees buckling, then Martray shoved the man aside to the grass.

"He will be fine." Martay said. "Rax."

Rax smacked the weapon on the back of the boy's head knocking him out.

"That should do with the short term memory." Rax said.


	66. The clock toils to nine part 5: throat

**A/N**

This story was meant to be five to ten to twenty chapters. . . But a certain someone wanted the pain to be seen in its entirety. All the layers of it. *glares toward classic Smith and Robot and the Robinsons*

 **Robinsons** : *Laughs and walk away*

 **Smith** : Your dear readers needed to see how he came to the position that he is in for the scenes YOU dropped and how he came to the emotional stand point of feeling that he belongs and that he is safe and that he is human. And for the Robinsons to arise as new versions of themselves for the future! Hardly to skip over! Hardly not to cover!

 **Robot:** No comment.

 **Smith:** No comment? No comment! It was all going well until you decided to go off and-

 **Robot:** *Turns toward Smith* Fact. It was what they would have done, Doctor Smith.

And these two just fell into a gap of silence that is never ending.

 **Will:** We were never going to let him stay for just one chapter and you know that is true.

I once wrote as a tag to this story on ao3: _It is not how fast you get to the destination. But the journey that matters._ That phrase turns out to be pretty important with his infection and getting it cured. It comes with pain and hardship to get to the point that he had been before the Proteus. Happy holidays for those reading!

* * *

"This time, there will not be another duetronium bank heist."

"Really? This time? I vividly recall the last time you proudly boasted of there not a bank heist since the creation of this bank. Shortly after that comment: it was being robbed."

"Space breeds of werewolves are very capable of slithering past the best defense."

"You mean space werecats?"

"Werewolves,"

"It has been a very long time since the first bank heist. No one has dared to perform the same act. Let alone facing their fate."

"We have no bad faith."

"My planet has a synthesizer of this fuel and it is very prized in negotiations with the other species in this galaxy. If I recommit to this bank then I want to be completely certain that we won't lose hundreds of deutronium," the glare was hard and weathered from the customer. "I understand the thousands of fuel was given to the Robinsons for the fair business agency set up as the bank robbers used as a vacation place. . . And we could repay the lost fuel for your customers but the next time it happens, it won't happen a second time."

"We have a guard," The bank teller gestured toward the guard at the front door. "And two others. It won't happen a second time."

The customer began to take out their knapsack and slip out the small cans of duetronium.

"That is fine."

The door to the bank slid open then the sounds of laser fire caused everyone to duck and cover. The security team turned away from the bank tellers then fired with their phaser banks toward the firing. The machines were dispatched as quickly as they were sent to neutralize the threat. The security team looked on to see a young man with three eyes and a dark brown goatee. He was tall towering over the rest of the people in the room standing at six foot.

"I am Doctor _ZACHARY_ Smith!" Smith emphasized, gesturing the two security detail down to the ground and they shielded their glass heads once on the ground. "This is a bank robbery, my dear strangers!" he waved the machine in the air. "If anyone moves, you're dead. So shall we cooperate?"

A truly evil smile spread from corner to corner then raised his thick dark brown eyebrows brows.

"Shall we? Hand over the cans of deutronium." He slipped forward the bag then motioned for the bag. "All of them into this knapsack. Please."

"You-y-y-y-yy-y-y-y-y-y-you will be sent to the prison planet Destructon for this!" The bank teller said.

"Send me there for all I care, my dear sir." Smith replied. "I do not give a flying space pig about prison!"

* * *

As all of this was happening, Martay was hitting his craft attempting to give way to the door opening. Unexpectedly, Martay fell back and loudly hacked frightening himself then got up to his feet. His eyes were glazed looking on with worry from side to side. He charged back at the door then crashed back down to the ground landing on his back. Will was unconscious on the neighboring seat when the loud thud awoke him.

"Urgh. . . my head. ."

He whirred on to his chest then looked up spotting the screen displaying the cans being slid into the table.

"No!" a familiar voice screamed across from Will.

He got up to his feet then began to search for weapons.

"Martay?" Will asked.

"No." Was the reply.

Martay gestured toward the computer screen.

"Doctor Smith!" Will said, looking toward the screen. "Why are you robbing a bank?"

Martay sighed, exasperated, throwing his head up in annoyance.

"My dear boy," Martay turned toward Will as he lowered his head. "I am _not_ robbing a bank. I am right here."

"Martay, where is Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"I am Doctor Smith!" Martay pointed toward himself.

"Doctor Smith isn't coated in fur the last time I checked," Will said.

Martay sighed, exasperated, then drew in the shred of patience that he had left.

"Well, do I sound like the other Doctor Smith you know?" Smith asked.

"You sound like yourself, Martay," Will said. "Except. . ."

"Except for what?" Martay asked.

"For a hoarse voice." Will said. Martay turned away from the boy with a fit of coughing. "Did you have a shouting match with Doctor Smith about bringing my family to Alpha Centauri or was it about the fuel?"

Martay slid out drawers at a time then he paused in his tracks caught in the middle of a elaborate but metaphorical situational web.

"If I kill him, he still looks like me and I would be still thrown into prison!" Martay said with his back to the boy.

"Doctor Smith looks nothing like you, Martay." Will said.

Martay gripped along his bruised, burning, aching voice box very troubled.

"If I try to escape, I would be thrown into prison because they think I am a criminal!" He paced back and forth shaking his head quite irked then his lower set of arms retreated and Will took a double take. "Oh dear, this is not good." He shook his head quite trouble. "Unless. . ."

"Unless what? Does Doctor Smith have some fancy technology on him that makes him look like you while to the screen, he looks like himself?"

"You can't fool security cameras but you can fool the eyes of organic beings. I would have to wait awhile for them to come forward about the web of deceit." Martay looked down upon the boy. "I mean to say is, somehow, someway. . . this fool has changed his DNA and my own."

"He is not exactly a shapeshifter," Will said.

"I know I am not!" Martay said.

"But he is some level of telepath," Will said.

"I am a observer class level," Martay looked down upon the boy and squinted down at him. "It's hard to tell if you are pulling my leg or if you are being truthful."

Will smirked with a shrug.

"So is Doctor Smith." Will replied.

Then, Martay heavily coughed then looked on toward the screen.

"This is going to be the worst time waiting." Martay whined, irritated.

"Why do . . . Why do you have four arms?" Will asked.

Martay froze.

"This is more confusing then I thought it was. . . . and very elaborate." Martay coughed profusely into his fist. "Perhaps he is using a very advanced machine on me and that is why I look like him!" Martay clapped his hands with a grin. "A reasonable answer."

He sat down into the chair then started to laugh but ended up hacking.

"If they are using my DNA then it won't have to be long!" Martay grinned, hopeful. "Not long, indeed!"

Martay got up.

"I wonder if they have some snacks . . ." And coughed as he approached the kitchen portion of the ship then softly began to reply. "This isn't bronchitis. Isn't it?"

"Doesn't sound like it to me." Will said.

"William, let's eat? Shall we? Dine like kings that we are and deserve to be treated?" Martay asked, sliding open the food pantry. "Just this once?"

"That sounds like something he would say," Will said earning a sigh.

"I have said it." Martay said. He struggled to clear his throat as he took out the fruit from the food pantry. "Heavens if they gave me pneumonia then I am going to kill them by my bare hands!"

"On second thought, I don't know if I should accept food from strangers, Martay." Will said. "Not without Doctor Smith at least."

Martay groaned.

* * *

The door opened and Smith came in then watched the resting being on the table, unconscious, as the young boy bolted toward his side. Smith placed the large and very full knapsack into the cabinet and closed the door beside him then turned his attention upon the boy by his side.

"Doctor Smith, why did you have to steal fuel?" Will asked. "We got enough as it is!"

"You can have never enough." He directed the boy over to the staircase. "I will bring the ship back to Tremfya–"

"I know that your heart is in the right place, Doctor Smith." Will said. "It isn't right stealing other peoples fuel."

"If I hadn't, we would be spending generations on a lone planet!" Smith said. "A entire Earthling colony away from civilization not knowing their origins. And calling the Jupiter a heavenship."

"You mean that **YOU** would be **SPENDING** your **ENTIRE** life on a **PLANET** that is **NO CLOSER** to **ALPHA CENTAURI**!" Will shouted.

"Yes." Smith looked over toward Martay. "Looks like our host is asleep."

"After eating half of the food pantry," Will said. "If we apologized to him then we can make this all better. And returned the fuel that you stole."

"I shall see what I can give away, Will." Smith said. "They don't have enough fuel as it is to reach their promised planet."

"And that is?" Will asked.

"Riconasince," Smith said. "Oddball planet that it is. They live underground and visit to enjoy the natural scenery that is of the planet covered in a large body of water and continents covered in magnificent tall trees that shed the fierce lights of its dying sun. Whispers of its ultraviolet light. The trees being alive are a sure amazing and fascinating thing. Highly impressive and awe."

"And you will have to tell dad about it," Will said.

"I shall, I shall," Smith nodded. "I will set in the course to Tremfya. Why don't you eat, Will?"

"I had dinner hours ago," Will said. "Mom made that stew. Remember? Judy brought it in before dinner."

"I don't recall,"

"Are you okay, Doctor Smith?" Will asked. "You are a little off your beat."

"Being ill does that to me, my dear," Smith said. "Go upstairs and wait for me. I will be right up."

"Okay." Will said then went up the stairs.

Smith's brown eyes watched the boy go up then he looked down toward Martay who was semiconscious.

"Please. . . Whatever you intend; hurt me, kill me, take me, just don't harm him. I beg of you!"

"Why would I want to do that?" Smith asked. "He is my friend." He grinned back at Martay. "And whatever you say," His fingers grasped on the man's shoulder then leaned in and began to whisper. "They won't believe a single word from you once this is over."

"Doctor Smith-"

Smith looked up and abruptly sent the whimpering Martay down to the ground.

"They got the police coming!" Will announced.

Smith came up the stairs leaving Martay alone.

"No!"

Martay flopped over on to the chair then lifted himself up and the ship sent him flinging him from end to another. His secondary arms uncurled and he caught the reach of a pole and his primary arms wrapped around it as he screamed in horror. From above, Smith was standing still as Will sat down and buckled himself up in the nearest chair watching his friend navigate the ship through the sky. Martay was flung toward the staircase then he charged up the stairs coming to the bridge of the ship. He grasped on to the edge of the rail seeing the child look on helplessly watching his friend pilot.

"Doctor Smith!" Will cried. "Martay is here!"

Martay's eyes darted from the child to the counterpart contemplating his next moves then flung himself forward.

"Not anymore!" Smith declared.

Martay was flung to the other side of the ship then he grasped on to a level as the ship was shifting from side to side.

"Hah!" Smith laughed, looking over, then back toward the path ahead.

Martay climbed the equipment with care and precision then tackled the man down to the floor. His long sinister fingers dug into his uniform then smacked him against the floor. The ship flew sideways as Martay yanked Smith up to his feet then smacked him against the consoles with rage burning in his eyes. Martay flung him against the wall with strength that caused him to yelp. Behind this commotion, Will was watching with rapid attention.

Martay changed the course as Smith began to get up.

"I can still fix this!" Martay declared. "I can fix your mess!"

Smith got up to his feet and ran after him.

"I don't want you to!" Smith shouted.

With a whimper, Martay was shoved aside and the back of his head hit the edge of table. He faced the young boy then tried to lift himself up. He coughed feeling his chest ache and his head ached. His vision blurred overhearing the sound of Smith's laughter then his figure slumped and snored away. Will watched as several planets were passed by in the journey back to the planet. Tremfya came into view then Will unbuckled and stormed down the stairs headed for the bottom deck.

Smith stood at the center as the scenery changed to that of being planet side. Smith closed his eyes then slid open a door. Rax slid out the machine from the back then aimed it at the two of them. In a moment, Smith was replaced by Martay and Martay was replaced by Smith in different places around the room. Then a circular machine showed the transfer of memories between them. With that done, Martay fell. Rax left the room. And Smith got up with a notable cough. He looked out the window spotting the scenery appearing to be unsettled at first, confused, then it hit him.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! What have I done?"

"Doctor Smith, come on!"

Smith looked from Martay to the lower decks then stormed down the steps.

"I am-" he had a loud cough. "coming!"

Smith went to the cabinet then opened cabinet and took out the knapsack.

"Doctor Smith, are you coming?"

"I will be, my dear boy." Smith said. "In a few moments." he clung the package into his chest. "Right behind you."

"Okay."

Will went out then Smith grimaced, regretful, had a lengthy cough, before following him out.

* * *

"He didn't do it!" Robot insisted that morning.

"Robot, you heard the evidence!" Don reminded. "He did."

"Negative," Robot said. "You were only shown what was manufactured specifically for Will and for the cameras."

"They tested all the memories of the eyewitnesses and we have tested Smith's memory with the device," John said.

"Those were real memories." Don picked up the can of deutronium from the galley table and shook it. " _And_ he brought along the evidence to his crime."

"The world's greatest tragedy," Robot said. "I believe him. But there is nothing to back it up."

"Why do you think that he didn't do it?" John asked.

"I admit, he is capable of it." Robot said. "But he wouldn't have just done that the same night after having a talking session with me." Robot's helm twirled. "It was very personal and revealing."

"He has done bad things right after the good," Penny said. "He is capable of anything."

"And he did speak with Martay," Maureen reminded.

"I watched it happen and I stayed out of it _,"_ Robot said. "Before I watch it happen a second time, I want to be sure you **want** to go down this road a second time with Doctor Smith."

"We have to." John said.

"I will not be there this time to watch it happen." Robot said. "I won't be there to mitigate the aftermath and _I_ won't be there to fix it."

"Because you had to," John said.

"You lost his trust, Professor." Robot said. "He didn't come back after that event."

"We regained it." John said.

"He would have _never_ come back had Will and I discovered. . ." Robot let the comment hang.

"We all regret how _that_ turned out," John said. "This is different."

"If we do that, we stand of losing his cooperation and his trust with us; **FOREVER.** " Robot emphasized. "And forever is _not_ a long time for him! When you tell him what you think that he did intentionally. . . History _will_ repeat itself."

"History isn't running its course, Robot," John said. "He did it. We have evidence. Solid evidence. Tangible evidence."

"He could not have done it," Robot bobbed his helmet up. "He is still getting better."

"Robot, Doctor Smith is a entirely different breed of human," Judy said. "He may be weathering out the infection than walk and talk to without us even knowing he is still sick."

"He is battling bronchitis," Robot said. "He could not have been able to do that."

"He has been quite lucid in and out of it," Penny said.

"Lucid enough to ask me what we were having for breakfast this morning," Will said

"Were you around him all of yesterday, Robot?" Judy asked.

"I was not," Robot replied.

"Robot, stand aside." John said.

Robot bobbed his helm, obeyed, then wheeled away.

"This is awful," Maureen shook her head as Robot paused beside the doorway to the Jupiter 2. His helm twirled as though shaking his head. "I thought he was done with the stealing and his greed."

"I thought so too with his lack of doing so," John said.

"We asked too much of him," Maureen said.

"We expected too much of him, Maureen." John said. "We never asked anything from him. Only that he allowed our help."

Robot pressed a button then the door opened and he went down the steps. He stared at the Robinsons regarding them for a long moment as he thought to himself, _there is a chance, that I, too, won't return from this adventure._ His helm and upper half twirled away toward the doorway leading out of the Jupiter 2 as the cool air entered the ship _.  
_

"You can only restrain thievery for so long for a man like him." Don chimed in. "For a moment there. . ." Robot wheeled out of the ship and the door closed behind him. "I thought he was good."

"We all did." John said. "Maureen, how about we have a picnic? I hate to be around when they come in."

"I wouldn't mind," Maureen said. "It would make it feel a lot better. Girls, help me get the picnic packing done."

The girls departed from the center of the bridge as Will shook his head.

"This doesn't feel like him," Will said. "Something doesn't feel right." he shook his head. "Where did Robot go?"

"Outside," John said. "Give him some space."

"I will. . ." Will said.

"Will, why don't you help us get the Chariot unfolded?" Don asked.

"That would be a great help," John agreed.

"Sure, I can do that." Will nodded.

* * *

Robot wheeled for hours at a time searching for the presence of the two men feeling helpless as his world was falling apart around him. He detected the Warden of the Destructon Prison Planet arriving. He even detected the Robinsons had left earlier before the arrival. Robot came to a pause and screamed loudly hunched over until his audio synthesizers screamed. With that done, he was all but certain that his world had already ended. A long time ago.

It was the world of the Robinsons that was to fall apart. A world that wasn't going to be as kind. Nor was it going to be as hopeful, optimistic, or happy for that matter. And Smith was going to have it worse. Robot couldn't be exactly sure what was going to happen but he was sure of the man sharing the same grief that he, himself, went through for his counterpart. It felt like he had regained a brother but younger yet still as older than he was.

And the world that orbited the Jupiter 2 was ready to collapse.

It wasn't going to be exactly going to run smoothly on the Robinsons.

None of it was going to be kind for the Robinsons foreseeable future.

It was to be agonizing and _cruel_.

* * *

"Booby, what is going on?" Smith asked with a hoarse voice once dragged out of the Jupiter 2 by his arms then plopped down to his knees alongside the hydroponic garden. "Who-" he hacked into his hand. "in the-" Smith coughed a second time. "Heavens are these people?"

Smith looked from side to side quite frightened as he made himself look small and short with the cuffs between his wrists.

"Robot, explain to the suspect," The warden said.

"You are having a nightmare." Robot said. "The worst one of all."

"Oh, thank heavens!" Smith relaxed. "it's just a nightmare."

"This is real." Robot insisted.

"Nightmares always say that." Smith persisted. "And dreams come to say, ' _You do realize, my dear, you are dreaming_.' Nightmares don't come out and say that beside you."

"You've been framed." Robot said, ominously.

"Ah, a nightmare where I have been framed? That is a new kind of nightmare-" Smith hacked. "For me!"

"You will be out, soon." Robot assured. Smith sneezed then Robot held out a large collection of napkins in a box. "Bless you, Doctor Smith."

"Where is the rest of the deutronioum, Doctor Smith?"

"I don't know, my dear sir. I just entered into this nightmare, myself-" Smith paused. "Oh riiight." he started to laugh only to end up coughing into his hand with difficulty clearing his throat. The coughing made his entire figure shake until he could breath again. "I threw them into the local river."

"Search the rivers!"

"It's coming to me." Smith said. "This is a very strange nightmare. Gunter, this is frightening. Can you end the nightmare for me?"

"I cannot. Doctor Smith."

"Why can't you?"

"I cannot allow you to die-"

"In my sleep. Course." Smith lifted the shackles up then rubbed his forehead. "My dear old friend." He looked toward Robot. "Where is Will?"

"Going on a picnic." Robot replied.

Smith began to laugh that turned into difficult hacking.

"At least this little nightmare isn't all that bad." Smith said with a shake of his head.

Robot was silent for a complete moment.

"It will only get worse before it gets better," Robot said. "I am sorry, Doctor Smith. For everything that comes next."

"No need to apologize, my dear old friend." Smith said. "This is a dream. Nothing more. It's the mind's work."

Smith coughed into his fists with difficulty.

"Get up, 273." The officers lifted Smith up to his feet.

"May I ask what the next sequence is?" Smith asked.

"You are going to Destructon! And you will live the full maximum for stealing thousands of fuel!"

Smith yelped as he was dragged over to the space cycle then shoved down and had a fit of coughing. Smith slouched forward closing his eyes. He took one last look at Robot at the Jupiter 2 then began to close his eyes and snored away. Then Robot watched as the vehicle carrying his friend vanish in a pit of smoke. Robot checked his defense systems detecting that he had enough to make a visit to the responsible parties.

* * *

"Look," Rax said. "We did it."

"I did it!" Martay said.

"Drink!" Rax said.

"To the solid success!" Martay said. "To the success of framing a innocent man!"

Their drinks clunk together as Robot wheeled behind them. They took a sip from their glass then lowered it feeling that they were being watched. They put the glass down on to the small tables beside them then they got up facing the machine. Their demeanors changed from overjoyed to dark and demeaning tones.

"You can fix this," Robot said. "You need to step forward so Doctor Smith won't need to spend long at Destructon."

"I don't want to," Martay said.

"You will want to," Robot promised. "By the end of the day."

"Why are you so determined on fixing this?" Martay asked.

Robot came closer to the edge of the cliff getting further to Martay.

"I want it to last as little as it does." Robot said. "It lasted for too long last time and it was painful for my family unit. We are still healing."

Martay stepped aside then Robot twirled in the direction of the two.

"Then let them heal over this!" Rax shoved Robot forward.

Robot was silent as he fell down the cliff. They watched him fall down the cliff, his armor denting and cracking and breaking in half. His bubble helmet was shattered during the fall, and his helm was torn apart during the crashing once he hit a tree. He came to a pause with his frame held carefully by two connective cables between two branches of a tree sticking out of the rocky wall.

His red grill glowed weakly over the embankment leading toward a valley in the middle of his groaning. Their eyes fixated on the victim. From the corner of Rax's eye, a dark phantom specter darted past them going down the grass coated hill leading into the valley. He looked over. There was no source of the specter. It could have been a small fuzzy insect that flew in his way.

* * *

Robot was hanging there for some time waiting for to be found until his sensors indicated three lifeforms were coming from across him. And there was a familiar voice calling for him. The voice of a child. _Will. . ._ The voice of a dear friend. The friend that he had been there to rescue. The sound of his voice summoned hope in to Robot's sensors. Hope flourished in his processor.

"Robot!" Will called.

Will came out of the forest then was joined by members of his family.

"Oh Robot!" Penny said. "You don't look so well."

"I can . . . manage. . . with this." Robot said.

"Robot?" John asked as the wooden bark trembled. "How in the world did you get there?"

"I fell." Was all Robot said. "I have proof! Proof! He didn't do it!"

"That doesn't matter this moment!" Don said. "What matters right is getting you down."

"I do not like heights like these." Robot admitted.

"Don't worry, Robot." Maureen assured. "We will get you down very shortly."

The tree that held the weak environmental Robot broke in half causing him to fall down to the ground with a loud thud.

"I am okay!" Robot replied flailing a long claw. "Just a little banged up."

Certain relief swept upon the group summoning laughter that cooled down the tension, the fear, and concern for their trusted friend.

"Robot, we will be right there to fix you up!" Will called.

"We will!" Judy said. "Just hang in there tight!'

"Affirmative." Robot said.

Will started to go down the natural made path leading down along with his siblings. John stopped Will by putting a hand on his shoulder and the women stopped where they were doing. Maureen felt a certain uneasy wash upon her. Something was wrong. Puzzled, Will looked up toward his father as the man was frowning and so was the major. A distant sound was drawing nearer to them making the ground beneath Robot tremble.

"What am I hearing?" John asked.

Don paled as it came to him then turned his head toward John.

"Hooves." Don said.

The ground trembled more prominently and loudly as large herbivores were sprinting through the valley. The valley was full of unsettled dust that rose in the air from around them as they drew closer to the machine resting on his side. Will turned his attention away from his father then saw what was headed his way. The hooves belong to large and unusual buffalo that had long trunks similar to wholly mammoths.

Robot's grill glowed faintly for one last time as the creatures came closer toward him, and softly bemoaned, "I feel like tuna casserole. . ."

 _"You look nothing like tuna casserole, my dear old friend."_

His upper chassis twirled as did he turned little parts of his helm bob up in surprise at hearing the voice so close to him.

"Doctor Smith?"

"No!" Will reached forward and had to be turned away from the scene by John while Don watched the creatures get closer. " **NO**! We can save him! WE CAN SAVE HIM! WE CAN SAVE HIM! DAD, WE CAN SAVE HIM."

Don watched as Robot vanished before his eyes among the herd of herbivores then closed his eyes and turned his head away with a wince.

"He is gone."

"NO! No!" Will began to sob as he began to fall to the ground visibly pained. "No. . "

John took a deep breath then came to the edge of the cliff then saw Robot laid on the ground severely trampled and his tapes were all over place severely torn. His eyes searched among the wreckage, in a attempt to reason there was something to salvage, to reuse, to repair-the only thing left was the lone red claw. John's turned his gaze off the fallen environmental robot then looked up toward the cliff ahead of him.

The last of the herbivores leaped over the fallen crushed frame. Don came down the embankment then began to walk over toward the lone claw. He looked up just as the professor did spotted Rax staring up then his hand started to tremble in fury. He knelt down then picked up the claw. Judy covered her mouth on the brink of tears and Penny turned away into her mother's embrace.

Rax vanished from Don's line of sight from the edge retreating into the greenery.

John looked down toward the scene of the crime with disgust and grief as the major climbed back up.

"We have to get shovels just to get all the pieces off," John said.

"They were there," Don said. "and they didn't bother to help him."

"Don, they may have just got here." John suggested.

"I saw them as we came to the edge," Don said. "they were there. Looking down. Staring. Just watching him."

* * *

The inmate that had a strange dragon aesthetic to them even though they were quite humanoid stared at Smith was leaning against the rock catching a short lived nap that he was yanked out of and tossed aside against it clenching on to his uniform. The inmate had 986 at the end of the long strip of numbers on their uniform.

"If we don't do our quota, then we won't have a nice cold ice cube! **We** need it to survive!" Roared the inmate. "You were here before, 273."

"That was a long time ago." Smith replied.

"You should **KNOW** this!" Smith winced inwardly as he remained passively disturbed. "And if you don't help then I will get rid of you before Destructon does!"

"I forget so easily I am not in my world. . . I will do it," Smith sneezed then headbutted the inmate knocking them down. "Oh dear!"

"Why you-"

Smith stepped aside then yanked his attacker forward.

"If you have any-" Smith coughed. "Intentions on living then you should bide your temper and allow your fiend to become rea-" Smith sneezed. "Reacquainted to his surroundings then you shall find you will get a **LARGE** ice cube." he lowered the attacker down then pinned the woman's hand behind her back and dug his heel into her spine. "Is that acceptable?"

The other inmates were laughing surrounding the duo.

"Yes."

"This nightmare has strange rules to it. And I am still coming to grips with it! Been a long time since-" Smith hacked. "I have been here."

"Are you quite alright?"

Smith shook his hand.

"Just a bad run of bronchitis." Smith assured.

The inmate frowned looking upon Smith.

"And did you get it treated?"

"Yes." Smith nodded.

"And it's getting worse."

"Highly infectious by the sounds of it." Smith said.

The others moved away from his side of the quadrant quickly with his mere words leaving him alone as did his would be killer.

Smith sneezed.

"I really dislike this horrid nightmare!" He picked up his pick axe from the ground then sneezed and threw his pick axe over his shoulder. "Oh no."

Slowly, Smith turned then had a hard hack and looked on to see one of the inmates had the pick axe in their shoulder with a throbbing nerve on their head.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Smith dodged the attacker then yanked out his pick axe and stumbled back landing to the ground. He coughed into his fist then fell over to his side. He looked up spotting that he was surrounded by the inmates. Then, he forced a smile. _Nightmares do tend to lighten up._ Even as dark as it looked, against the bright scheme of things, he clung to hope on the chance that he was not going to be beaten up.

"Truce." Smith said with a small scared laugh waving his pick axe in defeat. "Please?"

Smith was punched at the eye then he fell to the ground.

"Truce, it is, 273."

Smith lifted himself up then thrust himself against the natural made chair by the rocks and sighed in relief.

Until he fell into a coughing fit.

* * *

"So, Martay," Will said. "How long are you going to be around?"

"Hardly." Martay said. "We will be leaving any day."

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"Somewhere. Somewhere festive. Somewhere truly relaxing." Martay said. "I may even visit your planet."

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yes." Martay said. "I can give you a ride there if you like."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Will said. "I rather get back to Earth with my folks."

"I see." Martay said then watched the boy begin to walk off. "You miss your friend?"

"Friends." Five steps away, Will shifted back toward Martay. "They were both people to me. Even how different they were to me."

Martay nodded then watched the boy walk off. He looked down toward his paws noticing how human like they were and sharp and sinister. His shoulders ached in a way that was unusual to him. And it felt strange as he strayed away from the boy back to his ship. He opened the door then fell down to his knees filled with a rage of pain that was alien and unusual and he screamed.

"RAAAAAAAAAX."

* * *

"If we are going to renovate the Jupiter 2 to become a multi generation ship, Tremfya is the only planet, as far, that we can do it on. Best planet. Asides to being prone to criminals, I am sure that we can handle these people with the forcefield." John said. "It will take months just to do this expansion."

"A complete overhaul of the Jupiter 2," Maureen said. "It is a price worth paying for our grandchildren."

"The only question is," John said. "If you want to have children."

"Things have gotten better," Don said.

"And we could as well start aging at any time," Judy said.

"We have been thinking about it," Don said.

"Strange people, unusual criminals who have special interest in sculpting and making art out of the trees and plans, and rabbirds is any place to rest a while before a long trip," Judy said. "And start to have a few kids."

"Rabbirds?" John asked. "What do you mean by rabbirds?"

"Rabbits with the lower halves of a bird," Judy said.

"And these were the giant rabbit breeds," Don said.

"Doctor Smith, Will, Don, and I were setting up the weather station when. . ." she started to laugh. "When they gave Doctor Smith a fright and sent him panicking."

"I remember that, it took us hours to find him AND Will," Don said. "And right into the private land of a rabbird hunter."

"You were camping," Judy said.

"I remember,"John said. "And Penny wanted to study them. Is that right?"

"Yes." Don nodded. "It's going to be quiet without him around."

"It won't be for long," Judy squeezed his hand. "Not for long."

* * *

Smith acted in a stupor. That of autopilot, half lucid, half not quite lucid, between his fits hacking and sneezing. He downed himself beside his rock, timing himself to do his quota, much to the chagrin of his inmates. Inmates who were figments of his nightmare. A nightmare that meant it wasn't going to last and it was going to feel incredibly strange, weird, and surreal and bizarre for as long as it went on.

And yet, they were real as he was and he didn't even know it. They acted real to him and threatened him so he took their word for it. He did not wish for the nightmare to become worse. And it was hard to tell how long the nightmare had been going during his black outs. Each black out indicated that a length of time had passed since the other.

Each segment was strange and unusual. And it featured as a way off being one that stood out as odd enough to remind him. _You're in a hopeful place._ Instead of violence between prisoners and shivs, there were moments of cooperation and a feeling of family around the crew of inmates that he was shackled with.

A allotment of time passed this way with Smith's synchronized schedule. In one segment, they were rewarded with a large ice cube. The ice cube gave pause for the aliens staring it down. Their eyes widened while Smith remained leaning his back against the rock using his arms as his support and a loud distinctive snore. The inmates congregated along the large cube and one of them yanked Smith off his resting spot then stuck him along the finer long edges of the cube as he yelped.

"I said, I don't need to be around ice cubes to be sleep!"

"Earth man, it's hot and you can die. And you cannot regenerate."

"Sure sure, for unmodified humans, that is possible." Smith shook his hand. "Unlike the Robinsons and the major, my body was redesigned to survive anything imaginable that the environment could throw at me."

He fell into a coughing fit then sat down on a rock.

"Geeze, you got it bad."

"And it mattered greatly surviving the great war." Smith resumed, wiping his fist along his pant leg, then sighed. "Intended to be for adapting to the great reaction of the planet from killing it. Every day. And doing nothing to help it! Only except for making humans more capable of living through the hardship!"

One of the inmates eyes widened taken back, appalled, horrified, and stunned.

"This Earth man is insane!"

"I take great insu-" Smith hacked, once, twice, and thrice until his throat was cleared and he had turned away from the ice cube. "In that!"

"Your body can naturally cool you down?"

"Yes." Smith nodded.

"You need water to perform that task."

". . . Well, there is a little matter on that." Smith said then held up his index finger.

Smith coughed and coughed and coughed as the other inmates waited then spat mucus out to the ground.

"We took inspiration from camels." Smith said. "Hide pockets of water in our bodies that is regulated in our body and is dropped for certain times such as rest and cooling down."

He coughed for a moment then frowned looking back at a memory.

"I wonder if that is why I was so cold during the space venom? . . ." Smith looked back. "Constant water over the blazing heat the venom was putting on my body."

Another inmate stared at him.

"Are you going to get better any time soon?"

Smith nodded, certain.

"When I wake up from this nightmare, I shall be!"

"Everyone. Ignore the mad man and sleep."

It was too cold remaining against the rock as the cold was already in his bones, skin, and veins. And tired. He came over to a rock then flopped on to his side and quietly fell into the black watching the light show of the planet become engulfed vanishing by each star that vanished before his eyes falling deep and deeper into the abyss of rest.

* * *

"I like to see how he is doing." Will said, one day.

After five months working and planning with his family on the expansion of the Jupiter 2 and how to best move the placement of the rooms. Five months without Doctor Smith and Robot, only dealing with the visitors that approached their camp, three months were spent celebrating the news that Judy was expecting. Five months spent moving on from the fact that _a_ Doctor Smith had entered their lives then after becoming familiar to them and close to them, he performed a major crime that they couldn't help him with as he confessed to it.

"Don?" John asked.

"I will go with him." Don said. "He will be fine."

"Don't tell Smith about Robot being gone." John warned. "Not right this moment."

"I won't." Don nodded.

"Neither will I." Will said.

"I can tell him about the good news about the expansion," Don said. "Can I?"

"That you can." John nodded. "I am sure he will be uplifted regarding Judy's pregnancy."

"Looks like we get to use our visitors pass," Maureen said with a bittersweet smile. "After all."

* * *

The booth took them to Destructon. It was cool and comfortable. Don looked ahead of Will anticipating to see Robot ahead of them. But, he wasn't. And he hadn't been there for some time. The door opened and the cold air was replaced by the familiar heatwave. Don was in a white shirt like Will was and in shorts. They stepped out into the blazing heat then took a sip from their canteens. They searched through the quadrant searching for the familiar older man and it didn't last long.

They heard a loud coughing that drew their attention. The duo arrived to the small crater of rock that had a few inmates stationed around it while a lone tall but familiar man was stationed in the center of it leaning against the pick axe having a unwell sigh and quite unkempt with long curly hair that hadn't been trimmed. His beard had grown longer as well and his skin was well tanned but visibly pale.

"Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

". . . Is that you?" Don added.

"It is I, the unhealthy Pumpkin Man, the Dracula, the Sirius Black to your Wizardly devices,-" Smith had a weak cough before adding in a deflated version of himself but it was a distant demeanor and his hoarse voice small. "You look better than I do."

Don restrained Will from running after Smith with one hand on his shouler.

"We have been busy." Don said.

"Flying throughout the galaxy." Smith said. "I am aware."

"No, we have been working on expanding the Jupiter 2," Don said over Smith's coughing into his handkerchief.

"Expecting?" Smith looked up.

"A little." Don said.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Savor it. Happiness can only last so long in nightmares." He shrugged then Don frowned at the comment and slipped away his handkerchief. "I am sure I will awaken from this nightmare." he swung the pick axe into the ground chipping off a block. "Eventually."

Smith yanked the pick axe out and it flew out.

"Ow!"

The pick axe flew over Don's head landing into the ground.

"Stop throwing your pick axe at me, 273!"

"I must be more sick then I care to realize." Smith shuddered.

"Smith, this isn't a nightmare!" Don said, grabbing Smith by the shoulders. "This is real. All of it is **real**!"

"Get your hands off me, Major." Smith hissed, swiping the man's hand off his shoulders.

"Smith-"

"This is my nightmare and I can more than be capable of making you have a very horrible day. I have a high fever." He coughed into his hand then leaned up. "And if I were you," he pressed his hand against the rocky boulder beside him. "I wouldn't want to catch whatever disease I have in this sequence."

"Don't get any bright ideas," Don said.

"Oh, how can I?" Smith asked, mockingly as Will started to smirk tearfully.

"There is a fence and a android guard that you can _easily_ knock down with a hammer," Don pointed out.

"Bright ideas are all over the place!" Smith threw his hands in the air gesturing toward the sky. "I can just do any of them and everything will be fine. Just last sequence, I peed on the metal droid and nothing terrible happened."

Don looked in the direction that the older man pointed in and spotted a rusted droid with the quadrant sign then turned his attention toward the man quite incredulous.

"I don't think you are thinking straight with this in mind, Smith." Don said. "This is life and death serious. You can't stand this existence for two more months."

Smith shook his head.

"Shame that this version of the human body is designed to tolerate the heated temperature as if it _is_ summer cool weather. I can only imagine how the overbearing heat must be for you." He waved him off. "Go on."

Smith turned away then sneezed into his sleeve.

"No wonder you're not sweating." Don said. "This is cool weather to you. Why do you think this is a nightmare?"

"The first person I saw was Rob-" Smith coughed into his hands then fell down his knees with a cough. "And he told me it was a nightmare."

"You were supposed to have gotten _better_ , Doctor Smith!" Will said in alarm.

"You were a lot better in the memory screen," Don said. "And you weren't coughing then."

Smith glared toward Don.

"I wasn't remotely better when I was taken out of bed," Smith said. "I was still sick."

Don's face fell at the sincere tone.

"I am likely contagious." he coughed between syllable hunched over and struggled to breathe. "Don't catch pneumonia because of me." he stepped back from the duo. "Keep your distance."

"No way." Will shook his head approaching the man. "I am sorry. I was wrong."

"About what?" Smith asked. "My dear boy, you have nothing to apologize for."

"I should have been there at the time of your arrest," Will said. "But, I wasn't. Normally, I am there for you. And it really hurts." Smith reached a hand out but upon looking at his mucus covered hand, he withdrew it it then wiped it off his pant leg then put his cleaned hand on the child's shoulder. "And I have been out of it for awhile."

"William. . ." Smith said. "It would have been worse on you. I have been through much _worse_. I have been through more literal nightmares."

Smith glanced off toward the major.

"Have you been taking medication?" Don asked.

Smith used the rock as his support then glared toward the major and slid away from the boy.

"This. . . is . . . a **NIGHTMARE**!" Smith emphasized. "You don't get medicine in nightmares!"

He coughed, hard, into his closed fist then looked up toward the major with visibly difficulty breathing.

"You get them when you are _wiiiiideeee aawaaaaakkee!_ "

He pointed toward the elevator with strain in his voice being dramatic.

"Please, go. William. Major." Smith whined. "Before you become part of this nightmare with what I have. And I don't want that." his hoarse voice became softer. "You already have so little medicine as it is."

Smith turned ahead then spat to the ground in the mist of coughing.

"You really weren't there." Don said.

"Yes, I was." Smith replied with a hoarse voice then looked toward Don.

"You weren't, and we didn't consider, we didn't ask if you were feeling better, because no one in their right mind, not even you, would rob a bank when they were sick," Don said. "Those memories are not real. And what is wrong with your voice? You sound, really, _really_ hoarse."

"Old wound came back to life because of this illness." Smith said. "Nothing more. Go."

"Doctor Smith," Will came to his side then put a hand on the side of his arm. "Look at my mind and tell me it is a nightmare. You have to do it. Listen to my mind."

Smith's attention shifted from Don to Will.

"You're not leaving until I do that." Smith said.

"Yep." Don said.

"Alright. I shall do it." Smith lowered his shields then staggered back. "No. No. no. no." he staggered back. "Leave."

He turned away from them.

"You admitted to doing it, Smith!" Don said. "We couldn't-"

"I said, LEAVE. And don't bother showing your faces until you can come back with proof that I didn't. do. it." He heard silence as he stared them down. "I know that much."

Don walked away walking on toward the waiting booth.

"Doctor Smith-"

"I said." Smith said, sharply, for the third time. "Leave."

"Are you angry at me?" Will asked.

"I am only angry because that memory I see in which you are chuckling at." Smith said. "It tells me I have been framed."

"Framed?" Will asked. "But you were doing it! I saw you with my own eyes! And the screen showed you doing it! That is hard to do."

Smith took off his jacket then his undershirt as he turned toward him then uncurled his arms.

"I. . . have. . . _four_ . . . . arms." he stretched his arms out revealing the double arms. "Martay did not before he took my DNA."

He put a hand on Will's shoulder then lightly patted on it.

"Go home. It's not your fault." Smith said. "Someday, they will come. And someday, I will be a free man. I can wait a few centuries. I can wait that long." he slid his fingers off the boy's shoulder then slid his lower arms back on. "It's what gentlemen do."

He walked away putting on his uniform.

"Wait, _patiently_."

Smith walked away then had a series of hacking leaving Will behind picking up the pick axe.

"I can't, Doctor Smith."

Smith paused, watching the boy run off momentary back to the major, then lowered his gaze shifting it toward the rock and picked up his pick axe.

And this time, he lashed his rage at the rock.

* * *

"John," Don approached the professor upon returning.

"What is the matter?" John asked. He noticed something was off. Something had enraged his friend.

"Smith was _framed_." Don said. "Really good."

"Do you have proof?" John inquired.

"He was sick during the act." Don said.

"That isn't exactly proof."

"Will." Don looked down toward the boy. "Tell him what you told me."

"Martay had four arms. That wasn't Doctor Smith robbing the bank. I didn't think much about why he wasn't coughing then! I thought he had gotten better . . . " Will admitted. "It was Martay."

"What would Martay want with him?" John asked,

"Fuel to get anywhere he wants," Don said. "And a patsy."

"He used a memory transplant device between them and that is why those memories are so genuine!" Will asked. "That is why he believed they were real."

"If Martay changed his DNA to that of Smith's," Don said. "There is going to be some left over effects of that mutation on him, _too_."

"The Galactic Justice Tribunal got the wrong man is what you are saying?" John asked with a raise of his brows.

"Uh huh," Don said. "If we can look at their hands, that could be proof enough. Last I checked; Martay had paws."

"And Smith had claws." John said.

"That is about right," Don said. "And it is going to be a big problem for Martay just to be able to blend in."

"We don't know where they are." John said.

"Uh. I do." Will said.

"Where did they go, son?" John asked.

"Riconasince." Will said. "We don't have the star charts for that."

"But we can ask some of the planet bound criminals for some," John said.

"I like to give the Jupiter 2 a whir," Don turned toward the largened and widened craft. "Been a long time since we have gone out there with her."

John looked toward the Major then began to grin.

"We might find them before we have a grandchild." John said.

"That would be icing on the cake!" Don said.

"And Doctor Smith would get to a honorary god uncle," Judy said drawing the men's attention. "Am I hearing you two men right?" She came down the stairs with one hand on her stomach. "That he didn't do it?"

"The chances are looking high, Judy." Don greeted her and Maureen came down. "Really high."

* * *

Judy and Penny exited the booth the next day to the quadrant that Smith was assigned to. Behind them, the officer was peering into a small box that had been given to him. The prison officer grinned then waved back at the duo of the Robinsons. The girls didn't have to search long as he was easy to spot taking a nap with his back against the rock snoring away.

"Be careful." A inmate with a lame shoulder approached the women. "We just got him to finally take a nap a hour ago."

"Finally?" Penny asked.

"He has been better since recent months and we are concerned about that." the inmate admitted. "Normally, when someone has been ill that long on this planet. . ."

"What does it mean?" Judy asked.

"That means they are on the last sprint." the inmate said. "He will wake up on his own."

"Isn't it in your best interest for him to be awake and working?" Penny asked.

"He filled his quota three hours ago. If we had allowed him to continue working, we would have to watch a entire ice cube melt as the morning went." the inmate explained then glanced back toward the man. "He should start waking up in a few moments. His naps don't last that long here."

"Anything else that we should know?" Judy asked.

The inmate stared at her for a moment before replying.

"His voice is hoarse." The inmate wandered away from the women.

The women looked toward the man who was distant to them but several feet away at the heart of the rocky like crater. Smith began to awake as he heard the sound of their footsteps. He leaned up off the rock that made a natural flat berth for him then he slid up and smiled, weakly, back at them. Penny helped him up to his feet with her outstretched smaller hand.

"Doctor Smith, you look better than how Don described you."

"I puked out the bacteria that was giving me such the trouble. Nasty ordeal. Excellent idea to get rid of the unridable with medicine not around for it." Smith scanned her then looked up from the stomach to Judy and a memory flashed before his eyes. "You are heavily pregnant, my dear."

"She is due any day!" Penny said. "And we brought angel cake."

"How pleasant," Smith started to reach his hand out but stopped and retracted it closing his hand. He looked up toward Judy. "May I?"

"You may." Judy said.

Smith reached his hand out then touched her stomach and felt a kick.

"How wonderful!" Smith said. "A little angry bull like his father."

"Doctor Smith, would you like to be the god uncle?" Judy asked.

Smith looked up with a smile toward Judy.

"No," Smith said. "That title doesn't belong to me." Judy started to frown at his soft and quiet but quite hoarse tone. "What title _does_ belongs to me is babysitter devil."

Penny and Judy laughed at once over his comment.

"We brought angel cake." Penny said.

"Did you bring enough for everyone?" Smith asked. "Even the guards?"

"We gave them their own," Penny said.

"Did someone say angel cake?" a inmate from across piped up.

"Angel cake!" Came another.

"We brought plenty to go around!" Judy announced.

"And plates?" asked another inmate.

"And plates!" Penny said.

"What is the meaning of this angel cake?" Smith asked.

"We know where to find Martay and Rax." Penny said. "We will be going after them tomorrow."

The thought of freedom gave Smith some pause as he sat down on the rock. His voice was hoarse, less healthy, less young, still recovering from the ailment that had plagued him for months if not longer. And he wasn't quite sure how long that he had been there, either. It was different from the holding facility that he was initially taken to before his first and second space court hearing.

A thought occurred to him as Judy set the box with the angel cake on the rock and slid it open. He clasped his hands together between his knees looking down toward his hands. Then, Smith picked up a pebble and tossed it into the distance and watched it bounce off the sand until it fell flat. He looked on toward the women who were troubled.

"If you don't bring them back alive, my dears. It is okay." Smith said as his comment drew their alarms. "I like you to tell the major that."

"It won't be fine for you," Penny said, shaking her head. "You would still be stuck here for life."

"You think I am surrounded by enemies?" Smith asked. Then he laughed with some difficulty and a aching chest. "I am surrounded by _friends._ And they have saved my life more times then I can count. They make this experience a lot more tolerable then I would have expected."

"You're still insane and you are not changing my mind!" a inmate cried behind him shaking his fist.

"However odd they are." Smith added with a chuckle.

"You have fitted right in," Judy said, amused.

"Not as I did with your lovely family, my dear Judy." Smith said. "And I have greatly missed your family," Smith continued. "Truly. Even Robot."

"We miss you, too." Penny said.

He looked toward the crowd of inmates behind him as the women's faces behind him became marked by sorrow for a moment in reflection then returned their attention on to him. Smith turned his attention back toward the women.

"Now, let's start having this party under way and enjoy the others company." He had a small smile slipping out a plate from the knapsack. "Shall we?"

And the women smiled at the proposal. The angel cake was slid onto plates and the crew paused in their activity sitting on the walk eating away the food. Smith laughed and laughed between bites regarding the tales that the women had to share about the expansion of the Jupiter 2 and the adventures they had without him. He flicked off pieces of angel cake off his long beard as his figure shook with laughter ringing through his very being.

"And the trip is quite long," Penny said. "So we will stop occasionally and visit you."

"How kind of you, my dear child." Smith said, touched.

"If we can't," Judy said. "You will be in our thoughts."

* * *

Eight months came and went for Rax and Martay. Martay suffered as every day waned on. His muscle mass decreased from lack of use, his figure began to shrink before his eyes, and his legs were growing thicker before his eyes. And the surprise addition of there being a third eye shortly after their departure home made things even more concerning. It was the start of hell. Home was supposed to be happy and safe but instead it had became the opposite. The planet Riconasince became difficult to admire and enjoy for the two. Some days, Martay screamed and clawed into the wall and shrunk down when Rax couldn't get the pain medication for his friend.

And he was terrified as each day waned that the others would find out. He had him in a pain facility for awhile. But Martay talked and rambled and complained and whined and cried about the frame up. It made him increasingly terrified that the Galactic justice tribunal. Each day that someone passed by Rax's tunnel, his senses rose, and his heart rose up in terror until their shadows had trailed by. And he made a pain placebo that dulled the pain for a time. Until one day, shadows came into his tunnel. Rax looked up then relaxed spotting the two Earth men in silver spacesuits completed by silver helmets that had a large window. Rax closed his eyes then reopened them and smiled at first facing the Earth men.

"Oh. . ." Rax said. "It is just you."

Don crashed Rax against the wall.

"Was it worth framing him?"

"No! It wasn't! My friend! He is in pain!" Rax pointed toward Martay. "Help him. Please!"

John knelt down toward Martay.

"It looks like the mutation isn't impacting him as severely. Neutralized." John noted.

"Can you help him?"

John looked up toward Rax.

"Can you fix him?" Rax corrected himself.

"No." John said. "He has to live with it. This is hell enough as it is." He looked up toward Rax. "I am very sure it is a crime to frame someone."

"It is." Rax nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. "I have been trying my best to help him but I can't. He can't live with this pain."

John put a hand on Martay's shoulder.

"Do you want to be released?" John asked.

Martay nodded, painfully, then the major looked toward John.

"John." Don said.

"It is the only way that we can help him." John said. "There is no cure. And he is suffering greatly. Get the vaporizer from the Jupiter 2."

"What about Rax?" Don asked.

"We bring Rax to the Warden's warden." John said. "It would be in his best interest to numb the pain."

"It is never pretty helping a alien out of their misery," Don said, regretful.

John froze then looked up toward the major as a memory flickered in his mind and it clicked. Don left the ship then returned into the Jupiter 2 and took the experimental vaporizer from the weapons rack then went down the stairs carrying the weapon in his arms. He sped for the the tunnel then lowered down until he were back in the passageway. He handed the weapon to the professor then John aimed and fired. Martay relaxed then vanished in a red fog. Rax wept, his head lowered, for a passage of time then readied himself and stood up to his feet.

"I am sorry." Rax apologized.

"Smith wanted me to give you a message," Don said. "Gave me it before we got here."

"What is the message?" Rax asked.

"He is sorry for your loss." Don said. "And forgives you for the mistake."

Rax nodded then looked toward the two, crest fallen, sadly.

"We should never have met your friend." Rax said.

"I agree on that." John said.

* * *

The Jupiter 2 was stationed on another planet, in another solar system, when Rax turned himself in and the trial went through extensively. The news that Smith was to be released any day now were ones that brought smiles to the Robinsons's faces. It was night when the visitors booth returned to the Jupiter 2 with Will at the front door waiting in his night robes sitting on the steps cupping his chin in his hands. He bounced up to his feet then stormed out toward the doorway and into the booth.

"Where is Doctor Smith?" Will turned away from the wall.

"He is too unwell to make his way." replied the prison guard. "He needs help walking."

"Too unwell?" Will frowned. "But I was told that he was getting better."

"He is getting better." the guard insisted. "His nutrition needs are what we cannot give."

"Okay." Will said.

Will watched as his surroundings changed to that of the prison planet. The planet that hadn't changed since his last multiple visits. The door opened then Will made a run for it. Will ran past the barren and heated beds of sand that were getting to cool down as the night was descending over the land.

He came to a pause spotting the older man was seated on the edge of a rock. Right across from the other inmates with his newly given belongings on the rock beside him while cupping his face in his hand on his knees snoring away. Will grew a large grin on the edge of the sand dune then slid down the edge.

"Doctor Smith," Will came to Smith's side then shook him by the shoulders. "It's time to go."

Smith jolted awake, with little startle, his eyes fluttering open quite tired but grew pleased to see him.

"William, my dear boy." Smith started, offering out the pick axe to Will. "Will you do me the honors? I seem to have little energy to do that task."

Will nodded then took the pick axe.

"Sure, Doctor Smith." Will threw it over his shoulder.

"273, stop throwing your pick axe at me!" the inmate shouted from afar.

Smith and Will shrugged it off with little care to the problem.

"Let's go home." Smith said.

"You said it." Will said.

Smith used Will as his support to get up. Smith started to lose his balance but upon grasping on the child's shoulder, he was right and stable. He picked up the pardon papers, his bundle of clothing, his boots, and a small brown sack full of silver. They walked on made their way around the sand dune then on into the waiting booth. The sound of the door closing brought certain relief upon Will as he closed his eyes and sighed, relieved, that it was all over. Smith walked on ahead of him in the booth letting go of the young boy's shoulder.

Smith leaned himself against the wall and sighed in relief once the doors closed behind him. His fingers grasped on the wall as Will turned from where Smith was supposed to be standing toward his direction then began to approach him in concern. Smith's shoulders lowered as a big sigh was released.

"Continuous cool fresh air, hard surface, heat controlled temperature, a pillow." Smith turned his back to the wall then slid down slowly to the floor. "The luxuries of freedom! So cold." he put his hands on his knees. "Happily so! I can lay here forever and never wake up enjoying this moment! I never want it to end!"

"You can start your freedom by changing in the station." A guard suggested.

"Wonderful!" Smith clapped his hands together. "Take us there first! And maybe I can get some water."

"We don't have a water tank there."

"Oh well."

"We got a water jug out on the table back at the Jupiter 2, Doctor Smith." Will said. "I am sure that some of that will do."

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, it shall." Smith said as the leveler was grasped then looked up at the thought of water. The leveler was slid down. "Heaven."

They popped out of the booth at Destructon to the main base. The door slid open then Will helped the man up to his feet and helped him walk into the building. It wasn't hard to find the mens room but it was a journey well traveled. Will ducked out of the mens room and waited for Smith to call for him. Smith used the stall as his support up and the toilet as his resting place changing out of the uniform that was torn and tattered at places.

He rolled it up into a thin long rod then used the wall as his support out with the clothes tucked under his arm and wore silver new boots. He rubbed his forehead traveling through the clear bright white room that had a thin mirror large mirror that reflected back at him and he could see someone else who didn't appear to be so well.

Otherwise, it was himself staring back. Different, but the same pained and heavily troubled man. Changed and morphed even worn down by what Hell had put him through. He didn't look pretty at all. And he had lived to see it to the end. Maureen was right regarding the subject of hell. It didn't last for a year.

He used the wall as his support trudging forward. His eyes struggled to adjust to the lighting that stung them. His eyes wanted to close and enter rest so dearly as did he with each step that he took, each moment that he was awake, only guided forward by the reward of seeing the Jupiter 2. A place that acted as his motivator. Smith came to the exit of the mens room then started to stagger forward and Will maser beamed by his side helping the older man regain balance.

"I don't deserve a friend like you." Smith said.

"Yes, you do." Will scoffed. "Everyone deserves to have someone to call a friend."

Smith had a small smile down toward to the boy (who's attention was focused on what was ahead of them), admiring him, fondly then it faded.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Smith whined looking down with a frown. "I got something stuck in this over priced boot!"

Smith paused then turned the boot upside down and pebbles fell.

"Do you feel a little better?" Will asked.

Smith slipped on the boot then chucked the clothes into a 'prison uniform' machine as they passed by it. And the only pain that he could live with was left behind.

"I am beginning to." Smith replied. "Beginning to, my dear boy."

* * *

The first thing Smith did upon returning to the Jupiter 2 was use Will as his support to stand with one hand on the child's shoulder to keep him balanced up the stairs to the craft. Smith wasn't quite as healthy as he had once looked before the whole incident had began and his dark uniform was larger on him than it had been before. His skin looked pale under the artificial lights of the Jupiter 2. With little leeway, Don motioned the boy to hit the hay. The second thing Smith did after leaving Destructon was drink a entire jug of cold water before the major's eyes then lean against the counter.

"Smith."

Smith lifted his attention toward the major.

"Yes. . ." Smith lifted a brow up.

Don leaned forward, his hands clasped around the coffee cup, looking toward him.

"Are you okay?"

Smith only stared with a occasional blink to him.

"You?" Smith asked.

"No, this is about you." Don said. "You just drank all the left over cold water."

"I have." Smith said.

"My god, you are a space orc."

"Thanks." Smith laughed.

"How is your throat?" Don asked.

"Fine."

Smith slid the jug back to the counter.

"Then why are you just saying one to two words?" Don asked.

"Bad throat." Smith turned toward the younger man.

"Mean to say that all the cold water made the wound come to life?" Don asked. "The one that _he_ gave you."

"Yes." Smith looked down upon Don in concern. "Trouble?"

"No trouble actually." Don reassured. "We got some good water found that we can replace it with on this planet."

"Name?" Smith asked.

"Vahalla." Don said.

Smith snickered behind the major.

"Excellent distinction,"

"Smith."

"Yes?"

"Go to bed. You're tired and in no condition to speak or hold a full length conversation. And it is pretty late."

Smith looked out the auxiliary deck then back toward the major.

"Okay." Smith said, resigned.

Don turned toward the older man.

"How bad is that throat burn?" Don asked.

Smith was silent as he looked down.

"Fine."

"Smith, talk to me about it." Don said. "Was it working well before. . . Martay?"

Smith looked up toward the major, and it was then, that he knew, body language was his language.

 _You know I can't talk when my throat won't cooperate, Major. And even I wanted to. . . I don't know the answer.  
_

It was his eyes that told him the story. The pain, the sorrow, the anguish,and desperation to _talk_. Even in great length to the major. And his lips were quite dry at first glance cracked to a glance. Even as they were coated in a fine film of moisture. Smith lifted himself using the table then walked over toward his room in his clothing that didn't quite fit him as it used to.

As if he had lost a significant amount of weight that made his changed figure become highlighted and look truly alien to Don. But his walking style hadn't quite changed despite the changes in appearance with his hands in his lap then silently come to his stateroom then slid the door open.

"Good night, Smith."

Smith turned toward the major then smiled in a way that easily told what he wanted to say; _We've come so far. You and I? I hope this friendship ages well._

"Night."

Don watched the man vanish before his eyes into the cabin and silently close the door. Don picked up the booth summoner then went out the door to the Jupiter 2. When Don returned to the Jupiter 2, his knuckles were coated in a film of blood.

* * *

Smith rested.

How long, he wasn't quite sure.

Modified humans slept longer when safe and sound and recovered slowly.

Above all, he could sense, the presence of the Robinsons visiting him from time to time.

He sensed Robot enter the room, wheeling in, and stand there watching over him. The coldness throughout his body began to leak away each moment that he lasted in the dark regaining his health. Robot made little to no comment during his stay with the doctor. And it was quite odd. Worrying, even. As if Robot were a phantom that could be sensed and not heard.

As if he knew regarding Smith's predicament and only offered companionship as time waned on past him.

The thought was enough to sooth him and rest his thoughts.

* * *

"Good morning, Doctor Smith." Maureen greeted.

"Good morning, madame, major, Judy." Smith greeted Maureen.

"Morning," Judy and Don replied.

"How long was I out?" Smith asked.

"A month." Maureen said. "I thought you were never going to wake up in this century."

"Impressive. Last time, it lasted for four weeks," Smith said. Everyone stopped and stared at him as he shrugged. "North Korea was rougher than this."

"North Korea?" Don whipped toward Smith. "When did you go to North Kora?"

"During the great war," Smith said. "Sometime before the great war became a civil war for America."

"Why?" Don asked.

"America had a dictator, Major. A childish mentally ill businessman with the skin of a cheeto. And he wanted to make America just like Russia. And he had the backing of the Republican Party, currently and thankfully defunct, **behind** him." Smith said. "Democracy won. After a long and grueling war."

"Hold on just a moment!" Don stood up. "America would never do that!"

"America. is full. of idiots. And I really wish that the FBI hadn't put our real president in the public box and destroyed her election chances!" Smith said. "I lived to see his face on the news. Every single day. Every day until the presidency was redefined as a monarchy and he was **ABOVE** the law. He had enough black mail over the Republicans that they **STOOD** through **SEVEN YEARS** of **WAR** and did **NOTHING. NOTHING! NOOOTHING!** "

"Thousands of people **STARVED** to death, Major! **RIOTS! PROTESTS**! We fought back! Mass arrests! Democrats business were broken into. **PEOPLE DIED THAT DAY.** That day as the police became the resident's arm to target his enemies and shut down the news networks criticizing him and tossed them into jail. The police force turned into a military force! A million people starved to death. No, MILLIONS! And they did **nothing** to restore the food programs for the poor. Not even lifted a finger. Democracy died in celebration and confetti that day that he won."

Smith sneered.

"I watched as America became a war zone from the sidelines." Smith said. "Upon my return, I saw what it had became!" He paced back and forth, disturbed, distraught. "And it was the most horrifying heartbreaking and agonizing experience I went through back then watching the place I loved be reduced to rubble because of one man's desire to remain in power and oppress people. I don't say this lightly."

There was silence.

"So that's why you are so angry." Don said. "Never really goes away watching that injustice."

Smith looked from the women then toward the major.

"Never." Smith said then retreated into the bathroom.

* * *

Smith trimmed his beard back into the goatee and cut his hair until it were back the same way that he had left Earth. He chose a new uniform that consisted of a black, dark green, and dark purple combination. Then he noticed upon exiting his stateroom of the Robinsons congregating near Judy's room, the Robinsons primary theme had became dark colors with the colorful secondary themes. He frowned upon coming out of his bathroom noticing these differences. It was as if they had shifted from the bright colorful scheme into the dark version.

Or that someone washed black with the colorful themes and dulled it down. It was strange and unusual. A part of him flickered with the thought; _is it getting darker than necessary?_ Perhaps, it had always been as dark and grim for them but hope overshadowed it. The concern slid off his mind with the easy to accept explanation. Will's uniform was no longer a bright purple but a dark purple-red with the yellow dickie and v-neck bright green theme remaining the same. Judy was panting holding on to her mother's hand as her head fell back into the pillow. He looked over spotting a pool of water near the galley. Her water had broke.

"Please, my dears, step aside." Smith said. "I will check how close she is."

The group parted ways then he checked.

"She will be ready in fifteen minutes!"

"Fifteen minutes!" Penny said. "I can be a aunt!"

"And I a grandmother," Maureen said, proudly.

"And I a mother!" Judy said. "I am scared."

"It is alright to be scared," Maureen said. "I will be there at every step of the way."

"William, get me a blanket." Will left. "Professor, I like you to get scissors." John bolted. "Penny, get Debbie." he twirled a finger. "Major, a bucket for the umbilical cord. Quickly." Don was gone like a ant. "It is going to get very messy very quickly." Smith glanced toward Judy then reassuringly smiled. "And you will need a adult diaper for a little while as the uterus empties itself once the baby is gone."

"Really?" Judy asked.

"Yes, really." Smith glanced toward Maureen. "Did you not tell her?"

"It has been so long since I had Will . . ." Then Maureen assured. "I will tell you when it is best to shed it."

"Fortunately, we are not doing a c-section!" Then Smith shook his head. "Heavens, if this were happening in spac-I would be extremely worried about the newborn's reaction to that!"

"Would it be a lot more bloody if I had one?" Judy asked.

"I can't say that without making you faint, my dear," Smith said. "Major." he regarded the new father. "Thank you. Penny, gloves, please." Smith slid his hands between her legs then watched as the child crowned.

"What do I do with Debbie?" Penny asked.

"You let her watch a new member of the family join," Smith said.

Smith slid the trash can beside him as he looked in.

"Hmm, the child is coming out rather quickly."

The child fell out of the birth canal to the cheers of everyone in the room with a loud wailing.

"That's my boy!" Don said.

"Let's get him all washed up and cleaned." Smith said. "Only after, _you_ do the honors."

"Don," John handed Don the scissors. "Time to disembark from the mothership."

"So is." Don said then snipped it off.

In a matter of moments, the child was cleaned then wrapped in a light green blanket then placed into Judy's arms. Smith walked away taking his gloves off as the crew cooed at the newborn. He looked around the courtroom scanning for the familiar hunk of machinery and his face started to display confusion and uncertainty. He looked around as Penny came to his side.

"Doctor Smith, what is it?" Penny asked.

"Where is Robot?" Smith asked looking around the ship. "I like him to do a massage. I haven't seen him all day."

Penny stifled back a sob.

"Doctor Smith. . ." Penny said.

"Yes, my dear child?" Smith looked down upon the young girl.

"Robot is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Smith asked. "Where has he gone?"

Penny pointed up.

"Ah, on the bridge!" Smith said.

Penny shook her head with such heartbreak that belonged to a older woman.

"We buried him while you were sick." Penny said then Smith dropped the can of moisturizer, startled, looking down toward her.

"Did I hear you right, child?" Smith asked, quietly, only to get a nod in return. "What happened?"

"He was trampled to death." Penny said. "We buried him while you were at Destructon."

Smith knelt down then picked up the can of moisturizer and nodded as he lifted himself up.

"I see. . ." Smith said. "How did he get trampled to death?"

"Rax shoved him off a cliff." Penny said.

"Child, I will be on a little walk," Smith said. "I will return in a few hours. Tell your mother to save some dinner for me."

"Okay, Doctor Smith." Penny nodded.

It was a lie that gave him enough time to make a run for it. Without Will trying to talk him out of it. Reassure him that it wasn't his fault. But it was, in all respects. Robot had little chances of being gone forever before he entered the picture. And now, he couldn't ever come back.

"Good." His smile was so malevolent that it was hard to tell it was sweet and heartbroken. "See you later, my very dear child."

Smith smiled down upon her then looked over toward the red claw on the table across from him. Smith lowered his gaze, regretful, as she walked off carrying Debbie in her arms quite happy. A sharp contrast to what they should be feeling regarding the loss of a long term companion. And yet, it told him that they had quickly grieved and moved on over the loss. A loss that was too heavy to be forgotten.

He came to the red claw, lightly patted on it, then returned to his cabin. He slipped out of the Jupiter 2 clothing directly into the clothing that he had entered the strange and bright but hopeful place. He took out a slip of paper then a pen and jotted down:

 _Dear Robinsons._

 _It's all my fault that Robot is gone. I am deeply sorry for your loss and feel for it. I should have left long ago. Long before certain elements of my universe slipped in further and infected yours. If I had only left after Mr Cackler then he would still be here. The infection will go away by the time you read this and everything will slowly return to the way it is meant to be._

 _One way way or another, I don't anticipate you to be happy but neither am I about this matter. I should never have ran away from my universe, my dears. I have no regrets. For I have helped you become a new version of yourselves for the future ahead_.

Sincerely, **Doctor Zachary Smith.**

He folded his clothing and set it on the bed. He came to the doorway then slid it open. He looked from side to side then saw the Robinsons having a bout of laughter at the unnamed child. It caused Smith to have a smile. He wanted it, so desperately, to have that. To be around these kind people that he called family. But, he could not keep it or have it. And that was fact. He didn't belong and he never did. _If it weren't for me, Gunter would still be here._ He closed the door silently behind him then slowly with little noise and little attention to him came to the residential deck's exit. Smith took one last look at the happy family.

And he knew what his counterpart was feeling momentary before walking out the door. Even thinking at the moment. This time, he looked at them with fondness instead of utter hate and total disregard for them. Why did time and space decided to remember him? Not when they were the most deserving for their characters to echo. Not just him and Robot. The pain _he_ must have been in before taking that fateful step forward and away from them was the very same one that Smith was encountering. Leaving his chronic pain in the background largely ignored but easy to hear. Commander Gampu was born of other means, far from Zachary Smith, preferably a doppleganger. Likely a alternate future.

This was how he wanted to remember them before everything went downhill for them with his continued presence. He stranded them. And this time it was for forever. And it was only going to get a lot worse for them if Chronos fixed his laboratory and time resumed. It was going to become bitter, difficult, sad, and dark just as his world if he continued to stay. _And it is all my fault._ And it would have sucked out all their hope.

 _It is all my fault._ Leaving them with hope that things were going to get better from this point was better than staying and infecting the innocent world even further. Leaving them with laughter. At least, they retained their _hope_. And things would get better from this point forward one way or another when it came to them. They made it _so_ easy to care for him. His counterpart deserved this family instead of him. To have stayed alive and well with them six feet above and well after the Bronius adventure; his happy ending.

He took in a deep breath listening to their laughter then walked out and closed the door behind him making his way down the stairs. He lowered his head for a moment as he descended down the stairs. He walked away from the Jupiter 2 then took a turn toward the ship then looked on feeling his heart aching and breaking inside. He looked back at the last three weeks that he had spent with them on Tremfya before being struck down with certain illness.

"It is going to be alright." And this time, saying it to himself, he was _certain_ of it.

He had a small wave at the friendly ship.

"Take care of them, Jupiter 2." he turned away then softly added. "Adieu. Adieu, Robinsons."

Smith walked on back into the darkness that was made by the cluster of trees looming over the area away from it. He looked from side to side, warily, cautiously, then his mood visibly shifted looking toward the small herd of ducks waddling past him. A smile and a lowered guard were the change that was quite visible. He listened to the minds of the travelers who were wandering away from their craft. The craft was only a mile or two away from the Jupiter 2. And it was well stocked. The travelers were having a night out on the planet taking a break from space.

He held on to that moment. He held on to each and every moment to keep them alive. The creatures of hope contrasting against the canvas of hopelessness. He looked toward a fallen nest then found screaming baby birds and what appeared to be a small bat. He picked it up then placed the nest on to a tree branch then walked on. Once, he would have ignored it and left it be. With aid and care to the smallest form of hope it was capable of becoming a napalm blaze that never ended. He walked on further into the forest until coming to the craft that he desired.

Smith sighed, lowering his head, facing the abandoned and dark spacecraft. He approached the door to the craft then pressed a button and the door opened in a moment. He turned toward the outside of the source of hope. He could hear the sounds of hope in his mind from the songs sang thought by the most poetic creatures in their minds and the feelings of determination that they will find what they seek for. Just like the Robinsons. He closed the door then went up the stairs to the bridge and began to flip switch by switch turning the power on. The inside of the ship hummed to life as the buttons glowed brightly and the view screen became outlined in bright baby blue.

The craft lifted into the air detracting the landing gear. He looked on toward the shape of the Jupiter 2 as the ship lifted further into the sky. Where he goes, they may as well be gone to him. But, they were not. Not as long as he held the memories of them in his mind. Even as he went to the best things in life. And making the most of the rest of his life. The lights to the Jupiter 2 stood out against the dark with high intensity in the warmth, innocence, and welcoming. He designated the course then watched as the Jupiter 2 shrank in size before his eyes until it were only a distant beacon to his eyes that became lost among the darkness.


	67. The clock toils to 10: darkness

Smith landed the craft in the hangar bay after several days in flight and eating the food in pantry regaining his original weight. He had been successful leaving the Robinsons behind and he knew that for both parties; everything was going to be okay. He was going to live. He moved through the crowd following the now ancient path to Smyth's bar. He opened the door then walked through the doorway and watched as everything changed around him to the scenery that wasn't so bright, optimistic, and hopeful. It became sad, it became dreadful, it became ugly. All the likes seen in a fever dream.

It lost its bright theme to the neighboring walls becoming a dark counterpart of itself. It became sour to his eyes. Depressing to a point. All there were people sitting at tables drinking with screens displaying the news. He searched for the professor and the major, the ones of this universe, only to find they were no where to be seen. Not even on the stools that he had first seen them. _And they never did go here._ Smith reminded himself. He walked out the back door then strolled out the passageway. He stopped in his tracks then turned around and saw the timeless, the classic, the friend that he ever needed back where they had first met.

 _"Doctor. . . Doctor Smith?"_ _Robot asked, raising his bobbed transparent helm up in shock. "This does not compute. This does not compute."_

It was only for a moment but it vanished. He closed his eyes then allowed himself to have a cry. One tear came down. Tears came down. Three tears came down. And he was never coming back to the Robinsons. He wept into his hands until all the nasty and uncomfortable feelings regarding his guilt in the part were gone. He wiped off the tears then turned around and went on exiting the narrow space. He trudged his way back to the forsaken shop then went toward the hangar where he had stolen the two piece outfit so long ago. He had it folded nice and neat then slid it on the table then smiled back, innocently.

"Here to return." Smith said, softly.

"Return what?" The wardrobe specialist looked up toward him, startled, tilting their three llama like heads.

"This choice of clothing." Smith said.

The wardrobe specialist stared down upon the outfit then back toward Smith.

"Sir, I have not seen this before." The wardrobe specialist said. "Never been on my hangar before."

"I took this off the hangar a long time ago," He placed the silver on to the table. "This silver will more than make up for it."

"Name?" The wardrobe specialist took out a blue pad and a thin pen object.

"Doctor _Zachary_ Smith." Smith tapped on the counter. "You may have heard of me."

"Ah," the wardrobe specialist grinned jotting on the screen. "I have!" they put the object aside. "That will cost you fifty pieces of silver!"

Smith put a extra ten on the table then stacked it on the top of the other.

"Sixty-four," Smith tapped on the stack. "Nothing more."

"All that you have?"

"Yes." Smith said.

And at that moment, he felt older. He felt twenty years older and heard the voice that went through the arch instead of the deep young one that had taken time to become accustomed to. The arthritis nagging at his bones were there for a moment then it vanished replaced by the consistent pain in his entire being.

" _All_ that I have."

And the aged whine compliance to it was replaced by youth.

"Take five back for a motel room." The wardrobe specialist handed the five coins back to him. "I wasn't expecting you to be this way." They stared at him. "Where did you get the third eye from?"

"Like it?"

"It is strange."

"And?"

"Looks unique on you."

"Thank you." Smith grinned then it faded replaced by his pride. "I have come to welcome and admire this new addition of me."

"I will take the clothing." they took the folded clothing and unfolded it. "How long have you had it?"

"Not quite sure." Smith shrugged. "I have only worn it; sometimes. The women have done their work tending the garment, I am sure."

"Looks very well taken care of and very new."

"I guess? It has been through a lot. And I don't mean that lightly."

The wardrobe specialist handed another five back to him.

"You sound like you have been through **hell**."

"That. . . I have, my dear." Smith smiled back. "I had friends and family to help me through it. And I owe them everything to be a better man then when I entered their lives."

The specialist smiled then hung the clothing on the hangar among the set of clothing. Smith went to another station and purchased McFlurry Oreo icecream to help soothe the pain in his heart. It couldn't help him with the constant chronic pain but it could help the emotional pain. He was nearly at the bottom when he looked up spotting a familiar young man going on by him. It was **himself**. He froze spotting his wary but scared counterpart who was visibly trembling. Had he trembled that badly when he was fleeing from them? He wanted to reach out and assure him- _no_ , Smith decided as a smile grew on his face watching his counterpart go to the hangar and grasp on to the two articles of clothing. _He needs to find that out himself_.

He had a single thought: _What if they see me? What if. . ._ Then remembered that he had a third eye. His younger counterpart lacked that. _No. I won't go back to that horrid family. Never. But I can watch_. He turned around watching the scene unfold just as it had happened so long ago. It was a matter of minutes watching his counterpart flee through the market place with the bracelet glowing on and off as he passed each building. He looked down toward his own, then noticed it was loosened and slackened, then slid it off and it was missing a bubble. He was thrown back to the moment in how he had lost it. He grimaced at the memory.

"Smith!"

Smith turned in the source of the familiar voice spotting West.

"Smith!"

He watched Major Don West and Doctor Judy Robinson pause in the middle of the market place.

"Damn it, we lost him."

"I am sure that he went this way."

"If he were a monster then he would be easy to spot." West scanned the environment with hate in his voice.

Smith watched his counterpart come out of the alleyway, trembling, holding on to his hands in a hunched position.

"Maybe he went into another building?"

West turned his attention toward Judy.

"Okay, we can try that building."

Judy and West went into a building as his counterpart discarded the Jupiter 2 equipment on the tables at the market place as he went past them. More so dropping them as bread crumbs. It was a intentional act. He was scared and a little unsure that this could work. After all the bitter failures to cure him of the infection leading him down this market place was noisy and active. It was more so of a jungle that his younger self easily navigated through. Smith looked down toward his own hands that were trembling holding on to the cup then back up. The door to the building that they went in opened. And his counterpart speed walked through the market place and the major came out catching a glimpse.

"He went that way!" West announced.

West ran after him.

"Don!" Judy called. "Don't try to kill him! He is scared as it is right now!"

Watching them run after him, their fates were sealed. He waited a few more minutes leaning against the station watching his counterpart become a specter. _Enjoy the Robinsons, accept them, let them in, Zachary! Before it's too late, this time!_ Was what he wanted to say but he couldn't say it. _Enjoy what little time you have around Robot!_ He stopped and wondered. _Was I always meant to be here?_ He recalled grabbing the garment then turned in the direction that he had fled from. He tossed the cup into the recycling bin including the spoon with it.

Smith turned away from the station then strolled toward the doorway ahead of him with his hands in his pockets. By now, the major and Judy were slowly making their way back to the family to report on the news that he had vanished without a trace. The correct announcement would be; he escaped. And he is never coming back. He turned away from the path that he went down before then went toward the shop. He opened the door then entered the building. Older but somewhat wiser than when he had left this timeline. Older than how he had left the Robinsons for a better future.

The door closed behind him softly but gently. And he raised his disguise up covering up the permanent features the mutation had left behind. Eglardo entered the room cleaning a goblet that he dropped with his eyes on the man. The goblet shattered into several pieces once landing to the floor. A large floating machine went over it and sucking in the contents. The machine vanished from Smith's line of vision. Smith and Eglardo stared at each other. One was in shock and the other was in righteous contempt.

"It. . . It. . . It worked," Eglardo said, almost speechless with eyes in awe. "It worked."

"I am here to return your machine," he carefully took the machine out of his long pocket then handed it into the shopkeeper's hand.

"Come in, please!"

The awe melted away into a confident smile and a dark look in the man's eyes. A look that he had seen many times in his lifetime on Earth and on the space station waiting for time to catch up with him the long way. One that had helped him get through life before and after the war.

A darkness that was necessary to bring him home. A darkness that he hadn't seen in his first time walking in through the doorway into the shop. He was young even clouded by fear and desperation back then. How did he not notice that? The major's words struck back at him. He was too distracted by his own pain. Smith walked past Eglardo.

"Here is some tea," Eglardo handed the tea cup to the man then went over toward the door and applied his hand on to a light blue screen. "You have been on a long and perilous journey."

Smith leaned against the counter as Eglardo turned back toward him as the door had a unreadible click.

"You don't know the start of it," Smith took a good long sip leaning against the counter then set the tea cup alongside the cashier. "I come to ask for a little more of your help."

A glint showed off from one of Eglardo's eyes behind the visor.

"Anything," Eglardo looked down toward Smith in awe.

"I want to be sent back to my home planet," Smith said.

"That is very specific," Eglardo said.

"You sent me somewhere that helped me. You can do it again," Smith said. "But . . . it has to be this universe."

"What system?" Eglardo asked.

"The system in which I came from," Smith said. "Earth."

Eglardo mulled it over then returned their attention on to Smith.

"Where do you want to go to your home world?" Eglardo asked. "Anywhere more specific on the planet?"

"I will input the date and time to the machine," Smith said. "That is for me to know."

"You don't know how to operate it," Eglardo's comment earned enlarged eyes from the older man.

"Do not challenge your elders, Eglardo," Smith said.

"How . . . How . . ." Eglardo started. "how do you know my name?"

"You once had a dream of becoming a intergalactic police officer," Smith said. "He was the first man to cross paths with me after I went into the bar."

"Once," Eglardo said. "I did. But that was in a time. . ." he stopped. "There is not much darkness where you went."

Smith looked off momentarily back at the past growing a small fond smile at a memory and back again at Eglardo.

"There is more hope, kindness, and patience there then you can imagine," Smith said.

"So. . ." Eglardo slowly stepped aside. "heaven?"

"Heaven is a place that you make," Smith shook his head walking in then turned toward the shop keeper who closed the door behind him. "It's always there."

"How long have you been in this station?" Eglardo asked.

"Four standard minutes," Smith replied as Eglardo locked the door behind him.

"Four standard minutes," Eglardo raised a eyebrow. "That long. . ."

"I wish that you don't try this on someone else," Smith plead. "No one deserves to go through what I did."

"Arranged," Eglardo looked down toward the bracelet. "This have all the data I need-" he stopped looking down toward the contents of the bracelet and his eyes were wide. "What happened to the other glass bubble?"

"My colleague happened," Smith said, ruefully. "I had no choice but to send him through a very weak multiphasic barrier."

"He is never coming back," Eglardo said.

"There is a possibility that he can-"

"He can't," Eglardo said.

"How are you sure that it only works twice?" Smith asked.

"I thought it worked like a card would and the barrier was the door in my experience," Eglardo said. "If he does come back then it will be to his own timeline."

Smith's heart momentarily stopped for a moment.

"What do you mean by his own timeline?"

Eglardo tapped on the device and took out a replica of it: one glowed black and the other glowed a navy blue.

"You never came back to your native timeline, Doctor Smith," Eglardo said.

"Where am I?" Smith felt his stomach drop.

"You are in one similar to it but not too quite," Eglardo said. "That's the one glitch of the machine as it turns out." Eglardo shook his head. "You never quite return where you come from."

Smith shook his head.

"That's not possible," Smith said. "I am in my native timeline! I am! I am!"

"These glass balls say otherwise," Eglardo tapped on the bulbs. "Your colleague never goes where you went. You are from the bright timeline."

"Bright timeline?" Smith repeated, raising his brows. "I recall being from the dark one!" Then he paused. "Oh . . ." He looked back as Will's words sunk in, _"You don't represent it anymore."_ sunk in his mind. Then he frowned once scanning the contents of the room including Eglardo. "But that doesn't explain how you are not a police officer. Neither does it explain seeing everything happen the way it had before." He glared toward Eglardo. "I am in my native universe. I have some hang overs from the bright universe so it is a false registration."

"That. . . would explain." Eglardo said. "A few things."

"So, I am in my native universe, after all." Smith said.

"The darkness still flickers off the band, but now you, you are just-" Eglardo stared at him shaking his hands trying to grasp a intangible object. "Radiating the light."

"I like being in the light," Smith said. "Thank you very much." He looked toward the wrist watch. "It is hardly radiating darkness." he looked up toward Eglardo. "Does your family have a history of mental illness?"

"It makes sense why my volunteers never returned. They went to a better timeline." he had a bitter smile looking down toward the floor for a moment. "So that makes you a . . ." A grin spread on his face letting the comment hang raising his head up toward the doctor. " _Refugee_."

"I didn't run away and come back only to go into the wrong timeline," Smith folded his arms with a shake of his head. "I am not a refugee."

"Your thing says you are,"

"I know I am in the right timeline! You are proof of that!" he jabbed his finger into Eglardo's chest. "I recognized you! You have the same visor, the same outfit, you look even the same from the first time I met you here so don't try to pull the rug under someone like me, you berating ogre!" he withdrew his hand from Eglardo's chest. "I saw everything happen the way it was meant to happen!" He held up his finger then stood on the tip of his long unusual toe and shook his finger. "I am the same person who. _just_. left. your. shop."

"Now, your back?"

"Healed," Smith said.

Smith's hands slipped over a piece of pottery tipping it over so that it crashed to the floor in front of him.

"Good!" Eglardo said. "Where are you going?"

"Running away used to do a lot of good for me," Smith said. "Once."

His voice high pitched as his senses alerted him that he was in great danger.

"And it did provide you with some use." Eglardo said.

"But I can't run away much longer." Smith admitted. "And I like to have a ride back home if possible since I have just proven to you that travel between universes is possible."

While talking, Smith backed away from Eglardo with his hands that were outlining the edge of the counter. He felt the air descend into a atmosphere promoting chills, stiffness in the limb, and heaviness in the heart. He can sense evil radiating from his very being. His heart raced as he began to tremble in the silence between them with his fingers outlining the counter that he was walking back alongside.

All very contrasting how long ago that Smith had sensed none of it from the man. It was plain as day. The once kind eyes had turned to darkness. His back met the closed door from behind. It was as if Eglardo had gone through a total character shift. A shift that spelled certain doom for the plan. Any other plan that meant getting directly back to Earth to surround himself with a predictable environment.

"You will go home," Eglardo pressed on a button to the vape. "Just not right this moment. But soon."

"What do you want?" Smith hissed.

"Your memories." Eglardo's comment earned horror.

"No!" Smith shouted.

"Don't worry, I will take the bad ones that you made where you went," he placed the vape on to the table as smoke drifted out of it falling over the counter coming down to the floor with a hiss. "You can keep the most precious ones!" Eglardo had a laugh. "I am a scientist but I am not _that_ cruel of a scientist."

"I want to keep them _all_ ," Smith protested as he stepped back from the being with a visible tremble. "All my memories before the cure and after them are not entirely pure!"

"Not everything is free," Eglardo said. "Everything has a cost."

Eglardo tapped on his visor.

"No! Nooo!" Smoke began to fill the room from around them. "Nooo! Noooo!"

Smith fled past the man as the barriers to the shopping windows came down. Eglardo's visor turned into a gas mask from behind Smith. The window was covered by a thin layer of metal. From outside, it appeared that the blinds had gone down and the text 'CLOSED' appeared on the door.

Within the shop, Smith was hitting the door with his side trying to force it open.

Eglardo's laughter was the last thing that Smith heard as he fell to his feet and landed to the floor losing consciousness.

"No. . ."

And he was welcomed into the black like a old friend.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this," Margret said.

"It will be okay, Margret," Eglardo reassured.

"What if I don't come back?"

"You will," Eglardo said "You will take the long way is all. Or the short way."

"How long did he wear it?"

"A long time," Eglardo said. "Long enough to make him into a brave Earth man to come back and face me."

"Turned a coward into a couragous man," Margret said. "Impressive."

"Yes," Eglardo said. "I need you to put this on when the exhibit starts before the audience."

"And then what do you need me to do?" Margret asked.

"You will know what to do when it glows." Eglardo grinned.

"Is this his?" Margret looked up from the bracelet in the glass case.

"No." Eglardo said. "I can't replace the missing bubble."

"Was it important?" Margret asked.

"Not really." Eglardo said. "Just a decoration piece. The first five bubbles were important."

* * *

Margret hesitated then dropped the slick wrist band on to her hand and watched as the small circular points expanded to become large bubbles. She looked up toward the roaring crowd then on toward her nodding companion beckoning her on. She was in a dark spacesuit uniform that had little design piece to it except it was a onesie and a strange neck collar at that. She walked up the stairs quite slowly but surely.

"Now. . ." Eglardo boomed toward the crowd. "Watch her!"

The bubbles glowed a bright green brightly in a pulsing way. Eglardo beckoned the woman on. Margret took a deep breath then on the stage with her eyes closed and her hands rolled into fists that trembled. She stopped in her tracks having difficulty with the barrier fighting against it. She was fighting against the against the fabric of reality as she took a step forward singing halfway in. The crowd cheered her on. She looked on toward Eglardo who nodded her on with a grin that acted as encouragement.

Margret headbutted the barrier vanishing behind the veil then so did her arm and leg then so did the other parts of her body. The crowd stood up to their feet roaring with applause. From behind Eglardo was dropped a pod out of the stage frame above by two large elaborate metal arms. A thin black film began to retreat away from the glass window ever so slowly as minutes ticked by. Drinks and food were given to the visitors one by one. In it rested Smith snoring away with his head lowered in a black two piece uniform. The loud applause disturbed his slumber bringing out of the comforting abyss.

Smith awoke raising his head up, his joints felt sore, and his throat was dry. He planted his head against the head rest as his eyes adjusted to the color of the scenery. It wasn't difficult to do adjusting his eyes to the glimmers of light fixtures and layers of dark colors. A long transparent tube came into his field of vision then slipped into his mouth so he bit on to it squeezing the water from it. It was yanked out of his mouth with a feeling of renewal surging through his being. His mind reeled through the chain of events that left him here. Bright light blinded him momentarily and he squeezed his eyes over the sound of voices.

"This is my volunteer," Eglardo stood beside the booth. "The man responsible for this ground breaking effort in traveling between universes."

It occurred to Smith as he shook his head.

"Now, you have seen my previous volunteer walk off into that side of the stage," Eglardo pointed toward Smith's left. "Right now she is heading right this way."

Smith's eyes became fully adjusted watching the crowd of unfamiliar people dressed in dulled but still as colorful day wear. He recognized several species among them as ones that had been around in the planet the Robinsons had stayed on but heavily different and their theme was darker versions of their counterparts. He saw a bright figure walk down the row that drew everyone's attention. Eglardo's grin began to fade watching Margret come closer. His happiness faded into sadness.

Gasps escaped from the crowd. No longer was Margret in a cardigan and a skirt but in a blue top and navy blue pants that had thick pockets. She had a confident stride, her head held high, and her hands were relaxed showing not a sign of fear. She walked up the stairs as everyone's eyes were focused on the scars decorating her exposed skin telling a story of war, survival, and victory.

"You look well for a dead man." Margret said.

Margret handed the bracelet back to Eglardo.

"Margret," Eglardo's voice softened and his facial features fell to dismay. From the box, Smith was struggling in the chair that restrained his movements that no one was paying attention to but only on the couple. "What happened?"

"I attended a star war," Margret said. "That is enough I can tell."

"I can finish this another time," Eglardo's voice was small.

"No," Margret shook her head. "I like to see your presentation conclude to finish this order of business."

Eglardo's grin returned.

"Ladies, gentlemen, entities!" Eglardo faced the crowd. "Watch this man vanish and reappear!"

"The passage of time will be different to him than it is to us so when he does reappear," Margret said. "He will be in a different uniform!"

Eglardo slid down a switch then the microphones turned off. Eglardo came to the console alongside the machine glancing off toward the colonel.

"Please, don't!" Smith plead behind the barrier as he struggled shaking his head. "Don't! Let me keep them! These are _my_ memories! Spare my memories!"

"When you put that wrist band on, they became mine just as you did becoming part of my experiment," Eglardo took off his visor then narrowed his many eyes back at the man. "On second thought . . ." Smith's vision began to darken as his head started to lower while breathing in the smoke filling in the booth. "I will not bring you back, after all!"

Smith glared up toward Eglardo, eyes of rage, his face twisting in fury while struggling to prop himself up.

"You . . . swindling . . . egotistical-" Then it was all darkness.

And everything changed from there for Smith to a familiar place: Mission Control; his medical lab. He watched himself walk through the doorway and the door close behind him. Smith staggered back and fell into the chair. He turned away from the door then put his hand on the table coming to grips. What had just happened? What had just happened? He wasn't quite sure.

One moment, he was preparing to wheel the plans of the future. He wasn't quite sure but as he looked toward the machine beside him; he saw a familiar model on the counter. It was a Apple Computer, circa 1997. He withdrew his hand and the modern variation appeared. He put his hand back on the keyboard then watched it reappear. He withdrew his hand feeling exhausted and rested his back against it. Dopplegangers were often times seen as a warning. Perhaps, he better not.

Then he remembered; The sabotage, the betrayal, the attempt to save himself, cell, the Robinson children posing as prison guards, the Proteus, the long and torturous month, going through the doorway, and that was it. And he was _home_. After a series of events that likely proceeded after his return and had to be difficult. He began to grin at the prospect then looked at his strange hands on the arm rest. He had little time to register these facts as he passed out.

He better _not_ join his counterpart.

* * *

A/N I have had. . . several variations of this stubborn chapter. . . being. .. written. . . since 2018 . . . As DIFFERENT. CHAPTERS. Each version had a different chain of events in my mind.


	68. Clock toils to 11: self-made purgatory

Goddard walked into his office reading a pad of what had been reported. The Jupiter 2 was lost. Lost and unable to be reached after the last contact with Jupiter 1, Major West, indicating they were flying toward the sun. Even the last communication that they were going to go into hyper drive. And they were lost without hope. Goddard stopped in his tracks then looked up spotting a all too familiar man at his desk with his feet stacked on the counter and his arms folded.

"Colonel Smith."

Smith smiled sliding one boot after the other off the desk then it slid down and put a hand on the counter tapping on it.

"General Goddard." Smith greeted the general while he leaned into the chair acting casual. "How good to see you."

Goddard glared down the colonel.

" _Why_ are **you** , of all people, in my office?" Goddard spoke in best but controlled voice with a glare that felt eerily familiar to Smith yet it carried a hint of irritation. "Wanted to repay the favor for me visiting Rambler?"

Smith propped himself up then got out of the chair and shook his head.

"To confess." Smith dusted his hands off.

Goddard frowned as his eyes tracked the colonel.

"Regarding your cynicism about the mission?"

Smith's eyes flashed open wide.

"Bah hum bug!" Smith walked past Goddard with a wave of his hand. "That mission was doomed at its bare concept, General."

"Can you please get out of my office." Goddard said, annoyed.

"Not until I confess." Smith turned toward the general.

"That you think this mission is doomed." Goddard sighed, exasperated, then rolled his eyes. "We got a lot of personnel who think that. We just lost the Jupiter 2."

"I am not leaving until you ask for a investigation until my finances." Smith said. "That I was wired riches by Global Sedition to perform sabotage for the mission. I murdered Captain Daniels. I sabotaged the rambler crane series Robot. I sent the ship astray toward the sun by overstaying my welcome. I awoke Major West. And the rest, you know." He was pacing back and forth relaying the information then paused in his tracks turning toward the General. "I am from the future."

"You are not being serious." Goddard turned toward Smith.

"I am serious as the planet dying," Smith replied.

"It's not dying!" Goddard said.

Smith had a long and weathered glare to Goddard.

"The crops are dying, floods have destroyed entire communities, smog has gotten difficult to live with!" He stood on the tips of his toes towering over the shorter man to his full height then set himself down and folded his arms. "And don't get me started on the buildings melting under the sun during the heatwaves."

Goddard stared Smith down quite shocked.

"Who . . . who. . ." Goddard said. "Who told you that?"

"Twitter, my dear General. And the likes of Reddit. You can't suppress the truth for long." he sat down into the chair across from the desk as Goddard paled. "I am not leaving until there is a arrest warrant."

"I got something better," Goddard said. "Throwing you out."

"Goddard, please." Smith folded his arms. "Look at this replica of the Jupiter 2 for one moment."

Goddard looked over.

"That's a concept-" Goddard watched as Smith's fingers landed on the item then held it in his hand and turned before his eyes into the outer saucer the ship had gone in. ". . . Artistic representation. . ." Smith leaned into the chair. "How long has this been happening?"

"Since I awoke; eight hours," Smith said. "Thought everything I had remembered was a dream."

"Until," Goddard said.

"I saw evidence of my own conduct on my comn." Smith replied.

"What happened?" Goddard said.

"The last I recall was fleeing from Major West into a bar then the next I know is that I am at my lab. I don't have a infection in my back, I have none at all, just the slight differences in my physiology. I . . ." Smith sighed. "I am not sure if this makes sense."

"None of it does," Goddard said. "Two eyes, one nose, one annoying mouth, and attentive ears."

"My body tells me that I have been through hell and came back and that I found a way to come back. So, I have." Smith held his hands up revealing the unusual and frightening horror that made Goddard freeze at the supernatural form. "And I assume it is to confess to my sin."

"You have nothing to lose then." Goddard said. "Except your life. If what you say is true."

"Right now, I am saving the life of Judith Robinson out there," he pointed toward the window that the general looked toward then back toward Smith. "I will be restricted to a cell by the professor. And the ship goes through a few things. . . ." Smith sighed looking down before lifting his head up and finishing in a single but desperate breath. "Because I sabotaged the Rambler Crane series mode. I am in two places at once because I am a time paradox and I plead with you not to authorize the Proteus!"

Baffled, Goddard stared at him. Alarm bells rang. How did he _know?_

"That's a scientific research vessel." Goddard then added. "And highly classified."

"Doesn't matter. Don't make it. For the love of God, don't!" Smith put it on the table and it remained its shape. "Make a rescue vessel. Please. The Raft. The Rescuer. The-anything will do! My life and the Robinsons hinge on this!"

Goddard's eyes shifted toward Smith.

"You are fully aware that by asking to be investigated by United Global Space Force, you may not come out of this clean." Goddard said. "And you will face death; humanely."

"I am fully aware," Smith looked toward the desk. "I can give you the coordinates of the planet. Only. . ."

"Only if what?" Goddard asked.

Smith walked toward the side then looked out the window in a moment of reflection scanning his memories. _Somethings may change, but the key players will be there. And they will wait for them._

"Only if West's colleague Jeb is assigned to the mission. He _needs_ a familiar face."

"Accepted." Goddard said. "What is the condition?"

Goddard waited for the other shoe to drop.

"And the condition is, I like to be confined to stasis after the trial." Smith squeezed his eyes close then opened them as he reconciled over the next comment. _"Forever_." he turned away from the window toward the general. "Since my counterpart can suffer the consequences to _your_ liking. This galaxy cannot tolerate two Doctor Smith's running around. Now can it?"

"Only if you're found guilty." Goddard hated it. He was negotiating with a potential traitor, saboteur, and murder. And the thought of it made his blood boil but he kept himself professional about it. And the look in Smith's eyes told him that it was really happening. And he was telling the truth. It was insane. It was bizarre. And it was _happening_ in his office. "And have evidence of wrong doing."

"That, too." Smith said. "I like it to be a punishment. You can inflict the full arm of the justice with. . . the saboteur."

"The saboteur, who?" Goddard asked.

Smith was quiet as he looked aside, looking down, tapping on his left temple then looked toward Goddard once the tapping stopped.

"Colonel Smith." Smith replied. "Please refer to me directly as Doctor Smith. It will clear much of the confusion for the classified material regarding the rescue of the Jupiter 2."

Goddard stared him down.

"And in the mean time, while we investigate you," Goddard said. "Where are you going?"

"A holding cell as soon as you put **ME** in under suspicion of sabotage." Smith said. "Right at Mission Control."

* * *

The trial was clear and precise. The courtroom was crowded with each testimony on every day the trial was running with eyewitnesses found regarding his behavior leading up to the final moments of the Jupiter 2. He refused to speak of the future of the Jupiter 2. He had little knowledge about it. Little to tell. Little to reveal other than what he had known and had been urged by his defense lawyer, Elice, not to testify on the stand as he was doomed. Doomed. Not quite doomed but the future him was _doomed_. The sounds of photographs being taken were loud and clear enough to stand out against the talking. Even the sound of the microphone getting high pitched when the prosecutor was questioning eyewitnesses.

Mission Control's Colonist Health Clearance chief was a young man who spoke clearly and didn't show any contempt unlike the others. A red head who was a lackey or more often than not when it came to people like him, a goon, a henchmen, a instrument of evil, a instrument of the federal government using its strong arm to get what it wanted. Smith recalled handing the disks over regarding the final health examinations of the Robinsons and didn't seem to be suspicious of him in the very least. The most neutral member of the entire operation made of men and women helping the Robinsons prepare for the mission.

The basic and fragile skeletal system that could be compromised at any moment and fall part with a single step. That was what they were in all of the comparisons on Earth. They were the supporting system of the operation that allowed the Jupiter 2 to fly off from Mission Control to break through the atmosphere of Earth for space. One that he mockingly called Alpha Control. Waiting in a cold and dead rodent infested cell did nothing to feel worse. He had felt worse. The terrible treatment was nothing compared to the little accident that threatened to alter his mind.

The sound of hearing people walk by the court reminded Smith many times over: _You're home. You're not alone. You're safe. And the future is uncertain._ Just the way that he liked it. A bit of mystery in the dark was better than seeing what was ahead within the dark being even more dreadful than exploring the dark at all.

The cell door to the holding cell opened with two federal marshals waiting in front of the doorway. He was in a new change of clothes retrieved from his apartment days earlier. A suit worn at a funeral. In many ways the trial was the funeral of a hired assassin not a once high rising global space force officer. Not a promising and well decorated spy with rewards that were classified.

Now, today, was the day that he would find out his fate. That was all he was there for. It was not just sentencing. It was the fate of the man who would be awake to see it happen and face the consequences of his actions. It was determining if they in fact believed the prosecutor over the wild story spun by his defense regarding being trapped aboard the ship after staying too long checking on life support systems to get a reduced sentence. The lawyer hadn't liked the approach, admitting on the stand, only disputing the facts and the fact that he had gone through a ordeal to come back.

He was escorted to the court room that was filled up quickly. Everyone sat down into their seats all at once with a sound that echoed through each layer of the room. The judge arrived to the chair then it began as it normally had. A blur that he could skip over. But, he chose not to.

He closed his eyes, wincing, at the nagging thought to look behind him. _They are watching you_. The urge grew strong that it nagged at his conscience. Nagged him, _turn around. It is imperative that you look behind._ A nagging feeling that aided him through his long and decorated life.

He looked over his shoulder toward the row of reporters. There was a familiar young woman with dark hair in her forties at the back beside a camera man as she had a hand on the side of her ear and frowned at what she was hearing. A name echoed in his mind. And he frowned, perplexed, for a moment. _Penny._ And in the flash of his eyes, she was a young girl with dark hair and bright contrast of purple and green, smiling, playing with her experimental earrings then she was older once more. It was coming to him.

 _"See you later, my very dear child."_ And he had.

A blonde well aged woman was standing beside her waiting patiently with her hands clasped in her lap. She was staring at him attentively with bright blue eyes that were neutral but fierce. The image of her smiling leaning back into the chair with her hands clasped in her lap beginning to laugh replaced it. It all came flooding back to him about the last eternity. All the good and bad memories were shown before his eyes. _Judy._

General Goddard had his back to the women with eyes that were endless pits of scorned wells. Their last conversation echoed and the single word of 'Jupiter 2', his mind clicked in recognition then smiled: they _had_ echoed in time. _Major West._ _ **The**_ _Major West._ His older appearance was replaced by a drastically younger but more recognizable version of himself, in a silver and orange uniform, raising eyebrows facing a view screen decorated by space and his hands were grasped on the two handles of the craft. A memory that flickered away.

Among the onlookers was a red head in his forties drawing on a painting with his attention shifted down toward it- _William-._ A image of him as a young boy replaced looking at him giving a dirty look with his arms folded seated in the far off chair at the galley. Anger and disgust toward him. It all felt so long ago. And it _had been_ a very long time ago. Smith looked, regretfully but apologetically, toward the specter. A specter angry at him for not bidding farewell. The mirage ended, vanishing like a fog, replaced by a stranger. The artist raised his head up meeting Smith's gaze then flipped another page and began to quickly scribble on the paper lowering his head.

And he sat beside another red head in her sixties. The face was so familiar. _Maureen_. Her eyes were replaced from anger to kindness and her scornful furious restraint was replaced by a smile in the image that replaced her aged appearance making her appear younger. It was the madame's counterpart. The _real_ counterpart in his mind. She had aged wonderfully and gracefully in a dark time.

From beside the well aging red head matriarch was a older man that strikingly resembled John with grayed hair and lines that weren't there before. Easy to tell who he was. His demeanor had not changed in the flash back, attentive, neutral, only lifting a brow up then the mirage ended. A sad and bittersweet smile replaced Smith's contempt then turned away from the onlookers.

"Please rise,"

The crowd stood up.

"Please," the judge said. "Sit." Everyone sat where they could in the court room. "Does your client have anything else to say before the judgement is given out?"

Elice looked toward Smith.

"I do," Smith whispered.

Then Elice stood up.

"Yes, your honor," Elice said.

The crowd from behind the defense and the prosecutor mumbled loudly in a way that was quite cross. The judge smacked the small hammer against its resting place stirring silence into the court room with three smacks.

"Is this to add insult to injury or. . ."

"It is about the Robinsons." was all Elice made herself say.

"I will allow for it," The judge said.

Elice looked down toward Smith then slowly seated down beside him. Smith cleared his throat then got up to his feet placing his hands on the table. He buttoned up the black suit with speed that belonged to a older man. Not someone in their thirties. It was slow and concise. The silence was overwhelming then he released a sigh that cleared the tension in the air. He raised his head up toward the direction of the impatient judge. It was ominous standing before his peers and someone who held his fate in his hands. It wasn't so much different from being threatened in space with people of his choosing.

"The Robinsons were. . ."

Smith stopped short, emotionally, turning his head away looking back at his time with the other Robinsons. No one wanted to hear that the Robinsons were on thin hope that was beginning to run down and despair was on every corner when it came to the ship making it to Alpha Centauri. No one wanted to hear that they were decades if not hundreds of years into the future searching for the planet. No one wanted to hear the sweet failures they would be undoubtedly facing in the voyage watching everything they held dear be consumed into flames.

" _Are_ the most kind, compassionate family I ever met," Smith continued. "Making me be part of it."

Smith shook his head, his eyes lowered, bitterly then raised his head back up facing the court.

"It makes me sad knowing that we don't have the hope they did . . ." Smith said. "There are days I feel that I did not deserve them. I didn't but then I did. Because of them, I finally felt human again. I had hope by my side. People who supported me. Something I lacked when I left this dying planet."

Loud alarmed murmurs broke out from behind Smith.

"Order, order!"

Smith lowered his disguise then turned around and shook his sinister yet demented hand. And there were screams. Screams that would have brought chills down to his own skin. Screams that he would have been part of. Screams that he would have agreed at one point. Screams that he disagreed with. He kept the disguise up as the crowd fled out of the courtroom that began to empty.

The gavel was slammed multiple times, echoing through the court room, as Smith turned away then seated into the chair and clasped his hands into his lap. He faced the judge with little display of being bothered by the commotion. The spectators left leaving only the artist, the military officers, the reporters, and the notably frozen audience members staring off in the direction of Smith.

"I will have order in this court! Earth is not dying! I repeat, Earth is **NOT** dying!"

The court room grew silent.

"Jury," The judge's fingers tapped on the desk. "What is your decision?"

"Your honor," started the short woman crumbling the paper in her hands. "we find Doctor Zachary Smith guilty on treason against Earth and attempted murder on the first degree."

"Members of the Jury, this Court dismisses you and thanks you for a job well done."

The judge shifted toward Smith a glare that could kill.

"Sentencing will be arranged when it has been decided."

The judge's eyes remained fixated on the man with contempt.

"For now, you will spend time in the best military prison on Earth. I have to think really hard and long about this decision. It isn't to be made lightly unlike the one that brought everyone into my courtroom," she picked up her small hammer then shook it in the general direction of Smith then lowered it. "This court is adjourned."

"All rise."

* * *

Earthly prison was so different compared to the one that he was familiar to. Bars instead of forcefield wall that stood in the way and made him feel less like a caged animal and more as a trapped human being. If he were still half of what he was turning into all those years ago then it would have been even the more harmful to his psyche. Smith was reading a biodegradable novel that appeared to be ready to be thrown out and discarded to the dirt. The normally yellow pages full of age from being reread many times was replaced by green appearing in the pages as thin lines standing out against the light green shade with leaves standing out. It was roughly close to needing to be thrown away.

He chucked it toward the recyclable trash can where it landed with a thud. The trash can shook from side to side then became still and silence returned into the room. It had been days since the trial. It felt like weeks if not months. It didn't help that the warden had organized his schedule in such a way that when he did come out of his shell no one was awake. And it was the cruelest aspect of the agonizing experience. Not knowing when Eglardo could yank him back from his home world back into a alien environment. Or if he was going to keep his word. It was hard to appreciate and enjoy being in a cold and hard environment that was more familiar than being in a alien's hold with that knowledge.

Military prison was nothing compared to the hellish landscape that he had lived in and uncomfortable living conditions that he had been shoved into. His door was completely gray with a rounded hole that had several bars. It was a wonder why they were being so protective over Smith when they could just let the other prison inmates take care of the problem that had almost certainly doomed the civilization and tried to benefit the other.

History was happening differently, Smith was sure of it. The future was the past; The Robinsons unexpected death, West growing furious, and Robot becoming all alone. Abandoned in a Jupiter 2 somewhere on a rock unknown. Or stationed on the abandoned Jupiter 2 freely floating in space, lifelessly, damaged, and hauntingly heartbreaking and beautiful at once. And incredibly silent. Now it wasn't going to be silent. It was going to be full of life with him in a stasis pod aboard the rescue ship waiting for the long journey home, the Robinsons celebrating being found, the freezing tubes being repaired, and Robot returned to his chamber. And the Jupiter 2 resuming her flight to Alpha Prime A.

His mind wandered over on the matter if only for a moment then wandered over to the past leading him home. The pain that he left the Robinsons in couldn't be measured. It could only be known at the heartbreak, anger, bitterness, resentment at not having the guts to say goodbye to their faces and leaving behind their backs. Even after recovering from his time at Destructon in a spare stateroom. No thank yous for all they had done. It was another cruel kind of agony taking off like that to them.

It was sudden, abrupt, and shocking. Just as how his counterpart had left them. He had abruptly left just as they had regained him. Just like his counterpart. _Time was of the essence! It had to be done! You had no choice!_ Smith reminded himself. _They could have lost the professor if I stayed for another month. Or. . ._ He grimaced as the image of the young boy, heartbroken, flashed across his mind. _William._ He shook his head. _Unacceptable._

Smith yanked out the unopened book from behind his head and ripped the packing off then tossed it into the recycling bin. He had plenty of books left to keep him distracted and not lose his sanity being alone. And he hated being alone. It was the same special kind of agony that plagued him for months and he could not pause it. It was his own personal hell that had been brought into existence. And Frank was obeying his very wish to the letter. He took out dozens of biodegradable paper from the night stand then picked up a pen that was anti-stabbing even modified to be unable to be turned into that way once being pressed against the skin.

 _Dear Frank:_

 _My hand trembles as I write this._

 _Silly isn't it?_

 _Ironic, the man with the neatest hand writing in the solar system being unable to write clearly._

 _As it will be the only and last letter. Please don't reply. Don't, my darling. I am sorry for doing this to you. Here is the whole story. Right from the beginning. It started a long, long, long time ago on a planet called Earth in the solar system. It started in New York City before the great reformatting was set to happen. It started with Clarissa. It started in a room with two elderly people in love. . ._

* * *

 **A/N**

Did you honestly think I would leave Maureen's counterpart without a John?

How **cruel** of you.

It's what she deserves in any cameo in the world of fanon!


	69. Clock toils to 12 pt 1: Loose ends

**A/N**

Plot changed from what I wanted because Smith and Robinsons demanded for a happy ending. Dedicated to DrZacharySmith for helping me for a very important plot point. Significantly important. So very deeply important and ingrained into his storyline regarding the Robinsons agony.

* * *

It was quiet on the bridge of the Jupiter 2.

Not a sound could be heard from the consoles.

The three week old Robinson-West was fast asleep in his crib.

The family were scattered about in the galley in their dark themed pajamas as John folded the letter then put it back on the table. John slid it forward then folded his arms, stepped back, and sighed. It wasn't a exasperated sigh from the professor. It was a sigh of defeat. A sigh that meant he had read it after weeks of denial.

They were silent and solemn. The joy that once radiated through the residential deck had faded replaced by the feelings that were left behind from the event after. No one knew what to say regarding the matter after it was ran through. No one had the slightest idea of what had to be said in the mist of heartbreak.

"He is surprisingly consistent," Don was the first to speak. "I will give him that."

"He is." Maureen was the second to agree then frowned. "Things have been progressing quite dark. Long before he got here."

"Smith died because of my counterpart's presence." Don said. "And Robot because because of Smith's presence."

"No, he didn't." Will argued. "Doctor Smith did not represent his continuity anymore. He represented _ours_."

John lifted a brow as he looked down toward his son then lowered it down.

"He hasn't returned in the last few weeks pleading for help," John said. "So, he is in his continuity."

"But if Smith doesn't represent his continuity anymore then why did Robot have to face his fate?" Maureen asked. "It was a cruel kind of fate. The most horrible one there is. The unkindest of fates."

"Unless, someone of Smith's continuity is in ours. . ." Don shook his head. "Finding that person would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Doctor Smith once told me that Eglardo claimed if he came in then his counterpart would die," Will said. "What if; Robot is on his way here? What if, when we really grieving for him, that Robot will appear to us just like Doctor Smith did? And this time, this time, unlike him, he won't leave."

"But we do know he is on his way," Don said. " _if_ that is a sound theory."

"It is entertaining to think about," John said.

"Maybe, maybe," Judy said. "Maybe it will recede and it will be bright again. Things will return to normal."

"Being normal is having Robot and Doctor Smith around." Will said.

John's eyes shifted toward his son as did Maureen's eyes.

"We can't reverse that," John said. "Not as if we could bring the dead back to life."

"What if we could?" Don asked. "In the beginning, when Smith was around, I blacked out and dreamed I died then he regenerated my body and-"

"Was this on Tekuchi Seven?" John asked.

"Yes." Don said.

"We are not playing God," John said. "That is not what we are. We are mortals. I am sure that they would agree."

"But dad, it would be somewhat closer to normal." Will said. "Just what he wanted."

"It wouldn't be, Will." John shook his head. "We can't bring him back. And we can't bring back the Robot we know."

"Even if we could," Don said. "Think of what could happen. He wouldn't be the same person."

John grimaced at the thought as did the rest of the Robinsons excluding Will - who only smiled- at the moving and uncomfortable video playing in their minds.

"The only thing we can do is submit the loss of life into the record once we return to Gamma." John said.

"Nor can we replace Smith," Don said. "Complained about being a replacement goldfish," he snickered. "He doesn't want to be that one."

"So let's not make him one." Maureen said.

The family nodded in agreement.

"He is not coming back." John said. "We'll empty the Jupiter 2 of the unnecessary material then resume flight for Alpha Centauri. And give our Smith a proper burial at sea."

Maureen was the first to get up from the table then went toward the cabin that their Smith had once used on a daily basis. Judy was the first to cry then Don put his hand on her shoulder then his arm slid forward and brought her closer to him into a hug. Judy clenched his shirt as Will and Penny got up from their chairs then shared a hug. Will closed his eyes as John turned away from them then headed toward the rows of cabins. Maureen came back out of his cabin.

"Doctor Smith's belongings are missing." Maureen said.

John looked toward his family.

"Did any of you notice prior to him boarding the ship and leaving Tekuchi Seven that he had anything?" John asked.

The children exchanged a glance.

"He never held clothing as he left." Judy said.

"There was this episode where we have a entire two days unaccounted for." Don said. "In those two days, he could have taken his belongings."

"He didn't burn it, we would have seen the fire and found the remains of the fire pit afterwards." John grasped the back rest of the chair. "We have the coordinates to the planet and we are in space. Even a few weeks close to the planet." He scanned his family. "How many of you like to go back and get his belongings? Family vote."

Once again, everyone voted yes.

"Uh, John." Don said. "I got a little idea. That small vaporizer device that burns everything and turns them to ashes."

"What about it?" John asked.

"How about we give them a viking burial at sea?" Don said. "Robot's claw will burn for a couple hours against the vaporizer."

"Together," Maureen said. "Even in death."

"I like that idea." John said. "Can we do it?"

"It is possible." Don said. "I made a tricky box like it a month and a week ago. And Smith lost his finger over it."

"No, he didn't." Will said. "He had all five fingers."

"Will, he regenerated his finger." Don said. "Called himself a space orc that was part starfish."

"Oh," Judy said. "So that is why you were staring at the finger for a entire day!"

"Uh huh." Don said with a nod.

"If it is possible then we're doing it." John said. "Time we retire for the night." he patted on the back rest of the chair then looked toward the major. "Don, change our course for Tekuchi Seven. We have one matter of unfinished business to finish."

* * *

Don was on his shift looking out the window staring at the passing stars and constellations that they were passing by each passing moment. His once bright and silver spacesuit had became a darker version of itself with the lights on power reservation. He looked gloomy under the partial lighting in the bridge. From behind him, Judy approached him with her hands linked behind her back and paused by him.

"Don?" Judy started. "Are you okay?"

"I did die. But, we weren't grieving when my counterpart arrived. And he was very old." Don said. "He was here longer than Smith was. He could have been here this entire time."

Don looked toward Judy, hurt, distraught, and pained by the implication.

"He was here this entire time." Judy said. "That's why everything became wrong."

"I don't know how long he could have thought he could do it." Don said.

"He was in his fifties." Judy said. "He may have been here for hundreds of years and no one noticed something was wrong about him because they weren't paying attention to things that he was holding."

"The kind of wrong that can't be shaken off without . . ." Don let the comment be left unfinished.

"Love, hope, optimism, and family." Judy said.

Don squeezed Judy's hand as his disturbed features fell with a small.

"We got the chance to have it." Don said. "And still have it."

It earned a little smile from Judy as she stroked the side of his cheek.

"That," Judy said. "We do."

"I don't regret getting to know every bit of you in this long journey." Don said, as Judy took his hand and he squeezed it.

"May I be on shift with you, Lieutenant Colonel Don Robinson-West?"

Don had a light hearted laugh looking back at her as his figure shook with laughter.

"You know that gets me every time you say that." Don smiled back at her. "Still feels like it's not real."

"Soon, you'll be a General." Judy said. "The most experienced General in American history."

"Every time I hear it . . . It feels like it isn't real." Don admitted. "Doesn't feel right having it. There is something missing that isn't there to make it feel it is really happening." he shook his head. "I don't know what it is."

"Far from civilization, it's not real." Judy admitted. "But to Gamma and the United States Space Corps." she lifted his chin up toward her as he played with his fingers. "It's something very real."

Don nodded, smiling back.

"Request granted, Mrs Robinson-West." Don said.

Judy sat down beside him in the neighboring chair.

"I wish that Doctor Smith were there to see you get that promotion." Judy admitted.

"So do I." Don said. "If we hadn't that firefight-" He closed his eyes. "He would have come back sooner."

Judy reached out then squeezed his arm.

"You did what had to done after he took out his side arm." Judy said.

"Why is it that I feel like we shouldn't have came to the bridge armed and tried to talk him into being in the freezing tube?" Don asked.

"Because it was a mistake." Judy said.

"The biggest mistake that I made," Don said. "Thinking he was mentally ill and we came with laser pistols to threaten him into stasis. That was a bad idea all around." He looked toward the stars then let go of a sigh. "The worst mistake of my life."

"At least. . ." Judy started. "At least, he got it out of the bag."

"You mean his confession?" Don asked. "We didn't exactly wait for him to reveal it on his own."

Judy winced at the reminder.

"It wasn't the most convenient way of him admitting what father believed." Judy said.

"We turned against him, we hurt him, and he confessed because we made it clear that he wasn't going to come out of it any time soon." His hands rolled into fists. "I feel so stupid acting like she was there and wasn't the same person he had been seeing. I feel so stupid not _believing_ him."

"Me too." Judy said.

"On the bright side." Don said. "That whole 'not believing Smith and something awful happens' isn't going to happen a third time."

"True." Judy said. "Never going to happen."

"And that is the silver lining." Don said.

* * *

For the first time in a very long time, the landing legs of the Jupiter 2 descended down landing to the barren ground of Tekuchi Seven. A sigh of relief echoed from deck to deck to the Robinsons and Don. The comfort chairs were unbuckled then the family began to get out of their couch and head toward the auxiliary deck window ency with anticipation. They wore grins that spoke of gentle and kind closure. Their space suits weren't dark but now shiny and orange as it used to be.

Several long weeks had elapsed since starting the journey to the planet. It had been more than weeks since they had visited the planet. It had been more than unnumbered years that were left unaccounted for and unacknowledged as time that had been passed with the gap between Doctor Smith being on Beta 5. And Destructon.

The staircase leading down to the Jupiter 2 was wide and large than it had been many years ago. It wasn't thin and narrow as it had been in the beginning but appropriately a loading dock in terms of scope. John was the first to descend down the stairs looking around observing the changed landscape.

"Everything has changed." John said.

"So have we." Don said. "John, look. You've got gray hair."

John raised his brows as members of the family's eyes widened.

"It's true, daddy." Penny said. "You're going gray."

John's eyes widened.

"Maureen?" John asked.

He turned toward her.

"I am fine." Maureen said patting on the side of her hair with a smile. "Haven't gone that gray."

John looked toward his children then noticed that Will was a couple inches taller and his uniform looked tight and Penny's uniform looked quite smaller on her as if she were wearing children's clothing. Maureen looked toward Penny then she smiled, briefly covering her mouth with her fingers, as she was growing on the edge of tears. She appeared to be fifteen years old instead of a fourteen year old girl.

"Mommy, is something wrong?"

Maureen shook her head then grasped her into a hug.

"Everything is okay," Maureen said. "It is all okay."

Penny tilted her head, her eyebrows furrowing together, but smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the hug from her mother.

"How long have we been aging and haven't known?" Don asked.

"We could have started aging after you had Joshua." Will said. His voice had finally deepened, no longer high pitched, but a definite switch from child to teenager was easily decorating his face. "That is when he started aging."

"No. . ." Judy said while joining Don's side. "I started almost a year ago. Fetuses need to age to develop."

"Whatever is going on," Don said. "I like this."

"I haven't really felt like I was aging," Will said.

"We were easing into aging," Maureen said. "Slowly. As humans."

John's eyes lit up at the thought then he grinned.

"We'll start searching for them once get our uniforms adjusted." John said.

"That won't take long," Maureen said.

"In the mean time, Don, how about we get out the chariot and do some surveys and see what has changed since left?" John asked.

"I will get Debbie!" Penny charged into the ship.

The Robinsons laughed then followed her back into the Jupiter 2.

* * *

It was a day later did Will leave the Jupiter 2 in clothing that was more suited to his figure that had grown so suddenly and abruptly; a growth spurt. The Chariot was left behind in the Jupiter 2 as the men wandered the area following Will through places that Robot and he had searched for him after the event that started it all.

Will paused in his tracks spotting where the mall once had been.

It was overgrown by plants that claimed the soil and the area around it.

It brought him back to the last discussion that he had with the man before going into the mall.

And worry about the future of going in that direction should the grave be in that general direction.

* * *

 _"It'll be fine, William." Smith said. "I will get Robot back. Then everything shall be fine for your family."_

 _"Since coming into my universe, I have to say that isn't the case." Will said._

 _"How are you sure that Mr Cackler won't notice you, Doctor Smith?" Penny asked._

 _Smith grinned, folding his arms, then shook his head._

 _"Look at the technicians, my dears." Smith gestured toward them. "All dressed in uniform. And they all look alike."_

 _"But, they may have to take it off."Will pointed out._

 _"Look at our friend," Smith pointed toward the distorted head that was partially wrapped by dark gray socks that were very long, belonging to Smith, covering most of their facial features. "They need that as a facial protector."_

 _"But why?" Penny asked._

 _"Reasons." Smith said. "Sometimes, beauty in the face of ugliness isn't appreciated by aliens here." he frowned, looking aside. "But it is the pretty kind of ugly that you can live alongside. Not a horrible nightmare."_

 _Smith wrapped the fabric around his head then paused as if wondering what he had forgotten._

 _"You forgot to get the goggles, Doctor Smith." Will said. "They see through fabric."_

 _"My dears, find me the googles and hand them over." Smith said. "And go hide behind that tree after you find it. Will you?"_

 _"Sure, Doctor Smith." the children replied.  
_

 _Will and Penny searched around the area as the older man proceeded to stand there with his arms folded waiting patiently._

 _"I found it, Doctor Smith!" Penny cried, holding up the goggles._

 _"Bring it here, my dear child." Smith requested._

* * *

"I found it!" Don called.

"A marker." John joined his side as the major yanked out the vines as Will arrived.

"Doctor Zachary Smith." Will said, fondly. "Birth place; Earth. Cause of death; shot to the back."

There was a inscription below it reading; _most sorry. Z. S._

"Smith's handy work." Don said with one hand on his knee.

"Didn't really figure him for burying the dead behind my back." Will said, softly.

"We weren't going to move on so quickly and bury his belongings when he came," John reminded. "It's time we made sure that the last piece of him is gone."

Will put down the backpack and gently took out the collapsible shovel as the other men followed suit. With time and effort, they undug the makeshift graft. The small box was slowly revealed to the group in a little over a couple hours. Don knelt down then stretched his arm out and took out the box.

"Here it is." Don said. "What we have all been waiting for."

Don put the box on the ground.

"Looks like it hadn't been touched." Will said. "Not since it was buried."

John was the first to open the box and find that all of the man's belongings were neatly folded inside with a small letter.

 _Do you want to play God just to say a proper goodbye and watch his body turn to dust, Professor?_

 _Your choice._

 _ **Doctor** Zachary Smith. _

"Turn to dust just to say goodbye. . ." John said. "Makes sense why he made the machine." He paused as their eyes widened. "He made a resurrection machine!"

"We have to destroy that!" Don said. "If that is how many of the foes we faced cross paths with us came to life-who knows who else might want to use this opportunity."

"Will," John turned his attention upon Will. "Do you still remember where Smith's living space was? You found it one night when Smith was staying at Vikari's."

"Very well," Will replied.

"Bring us there." John got up to his feet then Don kicked the tombstone into the grave. "After we bury this marker."

* * *

The men returned for the Chariot then went inside of the ship and took out the explosive material before Maureen's eyes.

"Is everything alright, John?" Maureen asked.

John turned toward Maureen.

"No." John said. "Smith made a machine for us to say goodbye to our Smith. He intended for Robot to tell us after he left. And we're not going to do that."

"Just be careful, Professor Robinson." Maureen said. "Someone may be in the process of using it."

"I intend for them to never finish what they were doing." John said. "When someone is dead; they're dead."

"They are." Maureen said. "Go get it."

John grinned, broadly, then nodded.

"I will be back before you know it, darling." John said.

"We can wait on giving him the burial that he needs until you get back," Maureen said. "The girls and I will get the raft ready."

It was a quick peck on John's lips then Maureen walked on and John went inside going into the driver seat.

"Ready for your first mission as a young man, Will?" John looked toward Will, teasingly.

Will shook his head with a laugh and his arms folded.

"I am just edging there to being a teenager, dad." Will said.

"A few more inches and you will be taller than me!" Don said. "Hell of a thing."

"Let's go." John said.

And the Chariot drove off from the Jupiter 2 leaving the massive saucer behind.

* * *

Don followed Will's directions to the cavern. It was John who parked the Chariot first as Will stared on toward the wide open cavern that had a steepened passageway leading into it as if it had been well traveled by crowds of people. Don was the first to get out with the laser pistol and some of the explosive equipment slipped in a large bag strapped on his shoulder. John came to his son's side then put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. A old woman came out of the tunnel holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Hello," Don said. "I am Don West."

"Hello." The mother was a older woman keeping her infant's head shielded from him.

"I am not going to hurt you." Don said. "We are just here to destroy the machine, Miss. . ."

"Gampu." Her face was familiar, her eyes, her eyebrows, her facial features, yet he couldn't pin point what exactly it was. "Mariza Gampu."

Mariza held a hand out and Don spotted a long scar that he had only seen from Bronius spreading down from the palm of her hand to her arm. _Coincidence_.

"Good to meet you." Don smiled. "Did you do what you needed?"

"Just brought my baby back." Mariza said over the small crying of the infant. "My little Isaac."

Don smiled.

"Well," Don said. "Don't let us be in the way. Is there any other people left?"

"No," Mariza said. "It lost its crowds ten years ago."

"Thank you, Miss." Don said. "Have a good day."

Mariza smiled back at him then withdrew her hand and walked off as John and Will joined his sides.

"Let's get that lab destroyed before anyone gets any bright ideas of playing God." John said.

John was the first to go into the lab along with the major and his son. Will looked about the cavern spotting carvings that the older man had made long ago left discarded on the natural made ledges. He paused, staring at a small glinting object left on the counter then withdrew it and stared at it in awe. It was his old pocket watch and a small piece of a tree bark with surprisingly few but poignant words: _Will. Sorry 4 pain_. Will dropped the watch as he felt a painful string in his heart being pulled.

He picked up a carving and spotted what appeared to be a carving of his mother. Will unzipped his pant pockets and slipped in the wood carvings until his pockets couldn't take no more. He looked, up gasping, then climbed up and reached out taking down two pieces of carvings that had a pebble glued on representing a helmet. He knelt down the carefully picked up the grandfather watch and turned it over. It read: _Smith_. Will ran out and caught up with Mariza.

"Mrs! Wait!"

"Yes?" Mariza turned toward Will.

"I think this will help you cover for your child's expenses." Will handed it over into her free hand. "It should give you a cozy place to live in for Isaac."

"It would." Mariza said then bowed her head. "Thank you. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." Will said. "Farewell." he watched as the last belonging of his friend be taken away then softly added, sadly, with his heart breaking finding himself in the position of letting go as his friend once had decades ago. And this time, this piece of Smith wasn't going to come back to him. Will felt sure of that. "My old friend."

" _Adieu_. . . " _And the memory of Smith, the older version, walking on from him and Robot with suitcase in tow vanished._

Will turned away then rejoined into the tunnel and set up the pieces of explosive around the room. He put the mobile explosive devices where they deserved to be put then stepped back as the men finished hiding their experimental destructive machines about the room. John took several one last inspection of the room checking for anything that didn't relate to the regeneration machine.

The cavern was wide and large but quite circular. Half of a rocking chair was buried in the ground as the planet had claimed it close by what appeared to be remains of a electronic fire pit that had became a crater over time. Will took one last look at the machine that was being consumed ever slowly with plants hanging around its sides. John put the last explosive within the machine then exited with the men getting further and further until making it to a safe distance with the Chariot.

John looked toward Will then nodded back at his direction.

Will turned the explosives on with several switches then pressed a button.

And the interior of the cavern was destroyed in a blazing inferno and eliminated five feet of dirt leaving it the same way that it had been before. It was single red flash of light at first then several others and sound of destruction, the ground trembling, and the sound of the explosive sonic boom exiting the cavern. John returned inside for a inspection then gazed around the area searching for remains of the machine.

John turned away then approached the duo.

"Everything is gone." John said. "It is over."

"Hey, dad." Will said. "Doctor Smith made these."

Will took out the wood carvings then handed them to John.

"We can paint these." John said. "Their weight wouldn't matter. Light-weight."

"What in the world is that carving? It's got Robot's helm, his chassis, but the lower half . . ." Don was bewildered staring down in shock and disgust at the carving. "What kind of undead machine is that?"

John looked over toward the major.

"A zombie," John said, in mirth.

"A Robot zombie." Don handed it back to Will. "Keep this. I will take the classic Robot any day."

"I will take Robot in any form that he is." Will said

"And so would I." John grinned then the trio laughed laughed. "It's a long way back to the Jupiter 2. Let's get it started."

Will took one last glance at the tunnel then nodded and followed after the men already getting into their seats.

* * *

The family gathered at the beach that afternoon.

"Are you ready, Will?" John put a hand on his son's shoulder.

Will looked up toward John then nodded with a smile.

"I can do this." Will said.

John took his hand back from his son then watched him walk forward into the water then slide the raft forward. The vaporizer turned on once Will had rejoined his family then turned toward the distant sea. Penny took Will's hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked up toward her as the sun set over the horizon then smiled. He turned his attention back on to the sea then watched as the center of the wooden raft burned.

They watched in silence as the vaporizer worked on the wood. The flames traveled on lone pieces of log on to another log and it spread similar to fire. It burned it to a crisp but took longer for the claw to melt into pieces inside the small box below the raft. The Robinsons watched in silence and in sorrow as the last pieces of the past that they once had burned away. The vaporizer deactivated then the box was released into the abyss of darkness.

"At least, they are together forever and got each other to spend it with." Penny said.

Maureen smiled back looking down toward the young girl then they silently returned to the Chariot leaving only Will alone.

Will sighed, heartbroken, sadly.

 _I want my best friend back._

"We are ready to go home, son." John called back.

Will turned away then walked after the Chariot.


	70. To have lived as a ghost to the world

Will felt older as he approached the landmass where Vikari's carnival once had been a long time ago. This time, two of his close and best friends were not on the same plane as he was. He didn't feel like a child. He felt like a young man coming back to his old stomping grounds. He had spent sometime there visiting Smith between his painting hour wearing a mask when Vikari was not around.

Will could see the rides back where they were in his mind and visualize them.

It seemed so real in his imagination that he could touch it and feel it when it wasn't there.

He smiled at the memory of seeing his younger but still a old friend on a swing set painting on the side of the ride.

Will can see the multi queen Nile ride from before as the older man look down toward him then grin.

 _"Ah, William, my dear boy! What brings you here?"_

 _"Just checking on what you are doing, Doctor Smith."_

 _"Painting as I told you earlier."_

 _"Yes, but why are you doing that all day and not eating?"_

 _"I have been busy. This is very time consuming work, William. Must be extremely focused. Families will be making memories here and if they make fond memories, well then, this place will be hiiigghhhhllly recommended!" he pointed a finger up toward the sky. "It helps to pay complete attention to a very important project."_

 _"Is it that important to you?" Will asked, sliding his hands into his unzipped pockets._

 _"Indeed!" Smith said with a raise of his brows. "And I am being very well employed."_

 _"Employed?" Will asked. "I hope you know that carnivals don't stick around in one place, Doctor Smith."_

 _"This carnival job is a one time errand," Smith said. "And I know. I know."_

 _"What got your attention?" Will asked. "To work here."_

 _"The thought of bringing your family certain happiness in this long and grueling journey to Alpha Centauri." Smith replied with a sly smile. "Some good must come in the dark. Now, shall it?"_

 _Will thought it over then shrugged it off._

 _"Yes," Will agreed. "Some good can come out in the dark." With a nod. "Can I help?"_

 _"Ah, yes." Smith replied looking down upon him. "I have the breather masks in the basket and several paint brushes."_

 _"What do I paint?" Will asked._

 _"You can paint the stripes." he gestured across from him then directed the boy to a pulley contraption that was part of the pile. "I haven't gotten down to it!"_

 _Will tossed the first piece of the contraption up then Smith set it up for him and tugged it down._

 _"Be careful." Smith warned. "Or you shall lose all the paint."_

 _"I will, Doctor Smith." Will replied._

 _"Excellent!" Smith cheered._

The space where Smith once occupied was replaced by the blue sky, the signs of mountains, and the cloudy sky. Will looked up toward the sky then looked aside with a sigh. And he felt alone. It was different when Smith was there despite keeping his distance. A intriguing character that brought spice into his life, someone he ran for instead of letting him get the distance. Penny joined his side then put a hand on his shoulder. He drifted his attention back toward her with a small smile.

Silently, they walked away from the territory that had spawned memories of warmth and entertainment. These memories were taped over the memories of the fun house making it all seem that a witnessed and lived through terrible nightmare hadn't lasted quite long at all. And the large hole that the fun house had collapsed into had remained. Except, it had quite grown.

* * *

They walked the path that Will had gone long ago to fetch the older man to find the spacecraft was halfway submerged into the ground with only the doorway standing out as it had turned into a small hill. The side of the doorway was rusted and in badly need of repairs. It's once bright color had faded with time. It was even more evidence that time had passed.

Will pressed a button then the door slid open to reveal the untouched cabin that had once belonged to the older Smith.

"So empty." Penny noted as she and Will got inside then wandered around.

"Yeah." Was all Penny got.

"Only that strange berth." Penny said.

"Hm. Strange."

"So clean and empty," Penny said. "Like he never lived in here."

"But he did." Will said. "He is not a ghost."

"He operated like one in his last couple bases of operations." Penny said. "The tunnel aside; it's like he decided to stop. . ."

"Leaving signs that he was there." Will said.

"It's like Doctor Smith's cabin," Penny said. "No small trinkets just articles of his clothing."

"I wonder." Will said out loud. "How that felt to return to that life style? Making that decision."

"It must have been agonizing." Penny said. "The life style of a spy."

"Leaving nothing behind that he existed." Will said.

"But, he did leave things behind." Penny said.

"Such what?" Will asked.

"Us." Penny said. "We are living proof that he existed. We are big things, Will. Not small, not crumbs, not insects. We're significant to him. And that is what he left behind in all those places."

Will snickered to himself as a small grew on his face.

"You're right about that." Will said. "It does make me feel a lot better on that note."

"What are going to do about that berth?" Penny asked.

"We should leave it alone and close the door." Will said. "If Doctor Smith never came back for it then there must be a good enough reason."

Penny frowned looking upon the berth.

"A good decent bed for his back." Penny shook her head. "This is something he didn't associate with himself."

"Just a part of the apartment." Will said. "A really bad apartment."

The siblings walked out of the craft then walked on.

"Will, how about we check on his sculpture?" Penny asked. "Surely, there must be something of that remaining."

"A forgery," Will said. "Let's check on it."

Penny and Will walked away from the craft leaving it to be forgotten.

* * *

Will and Penny sprinted back to the area that they had recalled with minor difficulty retracing their steps. The area had into a thoroughly traveled and tall valley with landmarks that had once been nondescript rock formations changed into sculptures of creatures and coated in layers of paint that hadn't gone away. Will looked at the sculpture with widened eyes in regards to how time had treated them and balanced the artwork on top of each other. What had been boulders at first had been in reality tall rock barriers.

"And this is where Queen Madulla of the Kavalarian civilization decided to call her art show," elaborated the royal tour guide. "She drew inspiration from the ancient civilization that had once lurked here and decided to celebrate the art of the past and the future of the monarchy that has been thriving for the last one thousand forty-three years with only one person reigning it unimpeded by time."

"Sir, that isn't from a ancient civilization." Will said.

Everyone's attention shifted from the royal tour guide to Will.

"Well, what is it?" asked one of the more taller members.

"Doctor Smith made it." Will said. "That doorway you see over there?"

Everyone looked toward the temple doorway.

"That was done all for show." Will said. "He did it because he was bored."

"And why the upper half is the only part of it that has paint." Penny said.

"And where is Doctor Smith right now?" the royal tour guide asked.

"He died awhile ago helping us out of our mess," Penny said then pointed toward the carvings. "Those were made by his counterpart. His younger self."

"Penny!" Will said.

"He isn't around anymore and we have to tell the truth," Penny said. "He is safe now. He is back where he belongs."

"He is where-now?" The royal tour guide asked.

"Back where he belongs." Penny repeated. "Even if he could come back . . ."

"He would bring his continuity's darkness with him." Will said. "If he has lost the hope that we have given him."

"What do you mean by; he is in a place with no hope?" the royal tour guide asked, puzzled.

"It is dark there." Penny said. "His planet has died and no one knew it except the powerful and they kept the secret that it was dying, they spread misinformation, lobbied against it, and kept killing their planet until it became apparent that it was in the middle of its death throes. By then, it couldn't be saved. They could only mitigate its impact. And they had to get off world."

"Problem was, they suppressed the truth," Will said. "They touted Alpha Prime as a planet for colonization. Not as Humanity's second chance and no one really knew they were doomed to die by their own home."

"Except for environmental advocates." Penny said. "People who learned the truth and wanted to give humanity a second chance with the facts on the table."

"That is a truly dark place to be." spoke up one of the customers.

"It is." Will closed his eyes with a shake of his head then reopened them. "Whatever business that Madulla has with him, it is just not worth going after for all that."

"Going there; her desire of conquering the galaxy would be hopeless," Penny said. "Someone else has that nice and tight."

"Care to tell us the rest of the other sculpture?" one of the customers asked.

"We can do that," Will said with a grin.

"We love to!" Penny said as a smile replaced her unhappy demeanor.

"What is not . . ." the royal tour guide pointed toward a tall pillar that had been chipped away into the figure of a horse. "Forgeries?"

"Forgery." Will said. "He had a lot of time on his hands and claws so I am sure there is hundreds of them. That must have been a lot of erosion going down here. This way, I can lead you to the one where Doctor Smith tried making a large boulder into a Aztec cavern."

"It has to be a pillar by now." Penny said then she and Will laughed leading the crowd away.

The Royal Tour Guide sped over to a large machine then took out a large device and tapped on it.

"Royal Tour Guide to Queen Madulla!"

"Madulla here." Madulla's face appeared in a orange glow then frowned. "What is it?"

"I have gained some information about Doctor Smith."

"Where is he?"

"Not here."

"Where?"

"The Earth man that you seek has returned to where he originated from."

"Earth."

"Not Earth."

"But he came from Earth."

"He is _not_ from this universe." The royal tour guide said. "He is from the anti-matter world. A version of it without hope."

Madulla was silent for a single moment as everything fell into piece and her eyes widened at the bombshell then returned to their normal size.

"Not here. If he has returned home then he may have destroyed the method of getting here." Madulla mused. "Thank you for this information." her attention returned to him then nodded toward him with icy eyes. "You will be rewarded: handsomely."

Madulla smiled.

"Madulla out."

And the orb returned to its gray aesthetic.


	71. To be spooked

It was in the middle of the night a month in being back on Tekuchi Seven when Don awoke abruptly, sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed, looking down toward his hands. His hands were aging just as he were. And that felt quite strange to know that fact. He rubbed his hands as a smile began to grow on his face. If time was passing once more, then why? Why start after Smith had been taken away by the Destructon prison guards? He frowned at the question. It was a question that eluded the lieutenant colonel. None of it made sense.

Don slipped into bed alongside Judy. He remembered a time where the bed was a single long and wide plank. Before they heavily modified it from the singular cot appearance with hours of mining and gaining aid from the people on Tremfya on making the modifications to the bed frame in getting the right model for it. He remembered how it used to be, sleeping apart from Judy, in his bed. He remembered before the first expansion of the Jupiter and mining for hours to add in the guest deck. They had forced the doctor to participate in the effort centuries ago.

Don was stirred out of his nostalgic thoughts by a loud and heart yanking boom that echoed through the ship. He was out of the bed in mere moments notice with his navy green night robe. There was silence that hung in the ship as everyone was still and shocked blinking in the unexpected familiar sound that hung in the air. Don came out with his laser pistol and was met by the scent of burning flesh, the smell of burning clothes, and burnt food that lingered in the air.

His eyes caught the sight of a burned galley with dying flames eating away the food that was scattered on the table. The table was covered in scorch marks similar to how Judy's room was covered in it. The panels by the side of the galley was burning and sizzling with smoke drifting off it. The food processing units were damaged with grain, dried fruit, and recipe ingredients falling out of his. His eyes went over the black chairs toward a fallen figure laid on the floor breathing and in pain but unconscious. It was their Smith, alive, and injured.

The man's hands and face were covered in dark burns that were beginning to cool off with steam. His graying hair was burning before his eyes. The sleeves of his uniform was tattered and singed. Don was paralyzed at first, taken back, then began to cross the distance. Abruptly, the damage and the wounded Smith vanished before his eyes replaced by the intact kitchen. John was the first to appear by his side.

"Don, you look like you have seen a ghost." John said.

Don turned his head toward John.

"I have." Don said.

"What was that?" Penny asked. "I heard a explosion."

". . . It was a echo." Don said.

"What was that?" John asked.

"That was a explosion." Judy crept out of the shared bedroom holding on to a crying Joshua in her arms. "I know it was." she looked in. "Where is the ruins?"

"I don't know." Don replied as Maureen and Will exited their cabins joining the crowded family.

"What did you see, Don?" John asked as Maureen pressed a button and the lights turned on in the residential deck. Maureen looked in the direction that Don's freaked out eyes were fixated on. "You look spooked."

"I saw Smith on the floor with Judy's burns," Don pointed toward the galley with a slow nod and a small gulp. "Everything was on fire. The lights were on. And no one was there."

"Yes, there was." Will said. "There had to be. Doctor Smith is hardly alone when on the Jupiter 2."

"That was a time spatial anomaly." John acknowledged. "A very brief one."

"It wasn't brief," Don said. "It was long and. . . I didn't have the guts to approach him."

"You had the guts to assess the situation." John said. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"All of us would have done the same if we had seen Doctor Smith alive and hurt." Maureen said.

One by one as Joshua's cries began to stop, each of the Robinsons nodded, as Will's eyes were resting on the space that Don had pointed in.

"John, I don't like this. What if we are having a time spatial anomaly storm?" Don asked. "What if it is going to get _worse_?"

Maureen and John exchanged a uneasy glance then faced the pilot.

"Then we have to empty the Jupiter 2 and make our departure early for Alpha Centauri," John said. "Starting tomorrow morning when we are all awake and clear headed to leave."

"Why not now, daddy?" Penny asked.

"Right now, we are very frightened of the next unexpected temporal anomaly." John said. "We are not going to let our fear dictate what we do in the next five minutes."

"This is not the first time we have experienced one, John." Maureen reminded. "Only for this kind of activity is gravely concerning."

"Nor is it informing us of something that can happen later." Don said. "This is just like. . ."

"Like what?" John asked.

"The make up incident," Don replied. "Only that it happened differently."

"What do you mean?" Maureen asked.

Don's gaze was back on the galley.

"There was so much remains of food and turkey all over the place that it was like looking into a bombed in Thanksgiving dinner."

The Robinsons were genuinely horrified as it sunk into their minds of the imagery and it was silent.

"Doctor Smith bought food instead of a bed of needles." Will said. "Dad, can I stand watch on Doctor Smith's cabin? If he is hurt and it reappears, I like to be there."

"Don't walk in." John said. "Once you go in, you may be unable to get out."

"I will be careful, dad." Will said.

"Let's empty the Jupiter 2 of the non-essentials within the hour," John said. "We can make our departure in the morning after breakfast."

The family nodded then began to empty the Jupiter 2 of the non-essential materials and Will hung closely around the archway that lead to Smith's cabin waiting for the anomaly to return. He leaned against the archway and folded his arms looking on. He slid the small bed down then exited returning to the archway and waited through the night waiting for the anomaly to return. And yet, he had a distinct feeling that it wasn't going to happen on his way. Regardless, Will took the chance, the hope, the thought, and waited.

Unexpectedly, Maureen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Will," Maureen said. "I expect you to catch up some zzz's in the morning."

"I will, mom." Will said looking up toward her with a nod. "See you in the morning."

"If he appears," Maureen said. "Tell me how he is."

"I will." Will replied with a nod.

"I like to know how he is doing without us." Maureen said.

Maureen smiled then walked back off into the master stateroom and John nodded back toward Will.

"Good night, Will." John said.

"Night." Will looked on then watched his father return into the stateroom and his attention returned to the stateroom.

Silence echoed through the ship.

* * *

John was the first of the family to awaken then come out of the master stateroom. He approached the young boy staring on toward the empty stateroom with his hazel eyes focused on the open bed. A soft, "Hey," drew the young boy's attention then he rubbed his eye and looked up toward his father, tiredly.

"Anything so far?" John asked.

"No." Will shook his head.

"Take a nap, Will." John ordered.

"Okay." Will said.

Will left the station returning to his stateroom then the professor looked on toward the stateroom then lowered his gaze aside, regretfully. John went inside of the stateroom then slid the bed back up into the wall. He walked away then turned toward the interior of the scanned it, feeling a strange feeling overcome him. It was empty. It _felt_ empty.

For the last few centuries in space, it felt occupied. And now, there was no more presence filling it. John _noticed_ it. It was odd, being empty, feeling that way after entering it after a month. A room that lacked any form of life or warmth. The strangeness of the room was bothersome.

And now, John could never speak to Smith for the way things had unfolded despite feeling ready to say those three words. Three little words that would be returned by the older man's dismissal of there being any foul or harm when there had been. Even going on to mention that neither of them was aware of what was really going on. John smiled, wistfully, then closed the door behind him.

He was picking up the galley when he heard a familiar snore. His eyes met with Maureen's then they both raced for the cabin and it was Maureen who slid the door open with racing but alarmed hearts. The time spatial anomaly was over. And the room was very empty. Maureen slowly close the door then shifted her attention up toward John. They returned to the galley, John took a long sip from the cup then went into the bathroom taking along his adjusted spacesuit.

Later, they told everyone after breakfast.

And it was sour knowing they had missed him a second time.

* * *

"How did it feel to be on memory lane, Maureen?" John asked.

Maureen smiled, turning her head toward him, aging well as he was.

"It was nice to see what we had left behind and how it changed." Maureen said, then her fingers covered by the space suit gloves were interlaced with his own hands and gave it a small yet gentle squeeze. "That art show was fun to see."

Maureen let go then returned into the ship.

John took one last look at Tekuchi Seven then boarded the ship.

The Jupiter 2's landing legs retracted inside then with a sharp wail from the engines the ship flew off to the heavens.


End file.
